Fairy Tale: The Lost Hero!
by Zero10
Summary: Everything happen for a reason, thus the fate weaves a grand tale. Thought to have lost everything, Ben was offered another chance in a realm unlike any others, where his arrival was the destiny itself. A will not his own, bearing a dream of another. A forbidden tale of happiness and anguish born from the experience in the enigmatic province of magic. A tale of a lost legend.
1. X775! The Beginning of The Tale!

**Re-edited!**

* * *

 **Ben 10 & Fairy Tail Crossover!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Ben 10 or Fairy Tail. Not even the cover picture. These all belongs to their respective rightful owners. Only this story is all that I truly own.**

 **Pairings:**

 **Ben X Harem i.e. Erza, Mirajane, Cana, & Kagura. **

**Natsu X Lisanna/Lucy.**

 **Jellal X Ultear.**

 **Rest should be normal pairings as in manga/anime, unless I have a change of heart.**

 **One more thing, please, don't forget to leave a review. As an author, I would love nothing more than to hear your opinions. All constructive criticisms, thoughts, ideas, and feedbacks are always appreciated. It really keeps me motivated. Every time when you become too lazy to review, it becomes a major discouragement to us. If you are not a writer here, it is hard to explain this, but those of you who do writes must know where I am coming from. So, try to drop a review every other chapter.**

 **Anyway, if you find any mistakes, grammar and typos; let me know via review or PM, so that I can edit them later.**

 **Though, no flames.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Announcement: This happens to be my second attempt at a Ben 10/Fairy Tail crossover. First one, albeit earned decent support from many loyal readers for a first-timer, it lacked proper materials, and a good base for the future development. After all, a story isn't worth reading, if it has nothing new to offer. Also, not forgetting to mention, I had messed up few important chapters, universe set-up, and therefore, the story flow was quite disrupted. The new ideas that kept popping in my head often, didn't helped much either. Eventually, I decided to stick with a counter-measure.**

 **Reboot.**

 **A fresh remake actually, with altogether different storyline, including both new enemies and old. I believe, it would be worth the effort, both on my part as a writer, and for you guys, who would invest your precious time to read this. Perhaps, stick around long enough to see where it goes.**

 **Let's see how the story unfolds this time. I'll eventually get to the anime arcs, but before that, let have young Ben enjoy his share of limelight.**

 **A fair warning beforehand: an obvious start doesn't mean a boring story. Not every chapter is going to be interesting. There will be content that might be tiresome, but I will be focusing on a particular plot.**

 **Also, few OCs will undoubtedly make appearance, and the details of Zeref and Alvarez would be nothing like the anime. Don't be restless, if this story hasn't been updated for some time. I won't be rushing this one, so the optimum interval between the updates, would be close to a month or two. Longer should the need calls for that.**

 **P.S.:** **My previous story is up for adoption! Anyone who wants to take up the mantle, contact me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

 **X775!**

 **The Beginning of The Tale!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tale: The Lost Hero!**

* * *

Thousands of star-like infinitesimal objects glittered, encompassed in the serenity and tranquility of the abyss; garnishing the obscurity with various patterns. Though, upon concerted scrutiny, should that be possible, those glimmering objects would seem to be more like exclusive galaxies than stars.

A spectacular sight.

Abruptly, a luminous burst of blue light illumined the never-ending chasm, before the shadows again embraced the last streak of light. Eventually the light dimmed into nothingness, not being able to resist the ascendancy of the darkness, but not before unraveling the two young beings, who were left behind.

The first was a young Caucasian male, around the age of nineteen, who possessed a lean, but well-toned figure with shaggy brown hair, green emerald eyes and pale skin. He was clad in a black T-shirt, and a pair of dark navy blue jeans, and a light emerald jacket with a white stripe running down the left side of it, and a number 10 sewn just above his heart. On his left wrist was a device, which appeared to be a cross between a wrist watch and a gauntlet. Its face plate was square, and had a white and green color scheme, while the object itself was black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol. Beneath this was the original core, while the gauntlet was covering his whole arm up to his elbow.

His companion was a humanoid creature, that resembled a feline. He was tall, with periwinkle blue-colored fur, and had black markings on his face, complete with sharp pointed ears. The middle of his face, his chest and his stomach were white. He had black stripes on his shoulder, waist and lower legs. He carried a very advanced Proto-Tool on his shoulder, and wore a set of very durable blue-black Proto-Tech-Armor. The same symbol of a green hourglass was emblazoned on both his Proto-Tool and Armor.

The young human was none other than the famous teen superhero, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, alias as Ben 10, who possessed the most powerful device ever constructed – the Omnitrix. It had been created by a Galvan scientist, from the planet Galvan Prime, who went by the name of Azmuth; famed as the smartest brain, and largest intellect in three universes. And his creation granted Ben the ability to transform into any of the sentient beings, who existed in the entire universe. His compatriot was Rook Blonko, from the planet Revonnah; and the alien partner of Ben Tennyson for a long time now.

An unusual team for unusual beings.

However, currently Ben was on his knees, as he sobbed in angst, tears betraying his emerald eyes and rolling down his wearied face, while Rook stood beside him, consoling and encouraging him, as best as he could. The catastrophe always leaves its smear, and would crumble even the strongest with the weakest heart.

Ben Tennyson; the infamous intergalactic superhero was no exemption.

"We meet again, Ben." They were unexpectedly greeted by a rather fair man, in his late thirties, or maybe early forties with black eyes and hair, donning a white lab coat over the brown jacket, and black trousers; underneath the brown jacket, he sported a white shirt with a black tie. He also had a pair of green goggles, wrapped around his neck while a golden pocket watch was grasped in his hand.

The voice seemed to startle the duo, as they glanced up with inquisitive looks, perplexity and emotional turmoil clearly palpable on their solemn faces.

"P-Professor Para-dox, is that you?" Ben croaked out at the blurry vague sight of the time traveler, before he noticed his situation for the first time through his stained vision, and he blinked in confusion. "Where… where am I?" He grunted, acknowledging the present and precariously escalating back to his feet and wiping away the hot daub of tears with the back of his hand.

Professor Paradox shook his head. He didn't want to hear the defeated timbre, not in the voice of someone as indomitable as Benjamin, but he knew it would eventually come to this. Looking up, he met Ben's emerald eyes, and was literally beleaguered to see those eyes holding no life within. This wasn't the first time he saw it as far as he could reminisce, and it wouldn't be last, but the sight was no less unfathomable.

Shaking away his thoughts, Paradox replied. "You're in the Space-Time-Continuum Stream rift; the schism from where all universes originate. In the very estrangement, even if I say so myself."

Ben slowly nodded in discernment, barely caring anymore. Others would have expected the disclosure to astound anyone. But, it wasn't anything that was going to bother him in the least, after the tribulation he had gone through in the past nine years. Since that auspicious day during his childhood summer trip.

 _'Yeah, that fateful summer trip, I wish it had never happened.'_

"Why are we here, Mr. Paradox?"

Said time traveler met the Revonnahgander's dark eyes, before reallocating his interest back to the Omnitrix wielder, and slapping on a rueful smile. "I am really sorry, Ben… I-"

"It wasn't your fault Paradox… you didn't do anything. There's actually nothing for you to apologize about, don't bother." Ben shelved the time traveler, the fresh dampness again blemishing his eyesight. _'It's… the damn memories… they are hurting again.'_

"It isn't for the fact, I did nothing, but rather for the fact, I could have never been able to interfere. Perhaps, I should have, but," Professor Paradox repugnantly said. "You know that better than anyone. That's why I am sorry, Ben… for my ineptness to lend a hand, when it was most indispensable." He could palpably see it happening, should the circumstance have been otherwise. After all, nothing was veiled from him.

The hellish memory of everyone disappearing before Ben's eyes just kept rampaging through his mind, tormenting him, not offering him a chance to rest at all, leaving him to suffer from horrible remembrance, and constantly goading him of his failure. The failure to protect what belonged precious to him. The failure to protect his family, comrades, and friends. Not to mention his peoples and the Earth. He was impugning himself for everything.

"I just wish, somehow I would… have been th-here for the-m…" Ben choked out between dour sobs. He was trying to rein himself in, but was failing wretchedly. The guilt was clamoring, and sousing within him; and it was unerringly overwhelming for him to suppress. "I didn't… even… couldn't… I don't know anymore. I… did nothing."

They had wedged him in, where it hurts the most. His heart and soul. He wondered, whether it could even be overhauled, and if the pain would ever go. Maybe if he accomplishes what he sought, exterminating those abominations, but he didn't know he could anymore.

Professor Paradox flashed another of his sobered smiles. "It was a trap to begin with-"

"We strangled right into it." Rook finished, incensed by abhorrence, as he balled his fist.

"True." Paradox didn't repudiate it. The truth was all that mattered then.

"Why didn't you alert us? You could have at least warned us of them, Paradox… like always you showed up." Ben sniffled, muttering inarticulately. His emerald eyes glistening with moisture, and he broke down again. "Maybe… then I could… have saved… them from-"

"You should have understood by now, that I cannot clutter with the continuous time stream. Let alone alter it." Professor Paradox looked away from those pleading and importunate look of the Omnitrix wielder. "It was inevitable after you made the choice."

"I had no other choices, dammit!" Ben snapped. His hands tightly scrunched into fists, as he couldn't stand the allegation on his ethics. Had there been no other options, he could have picked? They had needed help. Should he have denied them?

"That's who you're, Ben. That's what makes you the real you, and not some counterfeit. You have grown up protecting anyone in need, not caring of your safety. Your mentality won't accept others' anguish, and so you do what you think is morally best." Professor Paradox met the rigorous glower of the brunette.

"So, it was my fault then?" Ben muttered, losing his temper as hotter, unbidden tears rolled down his face. "You are right. I failed them." His body quivered ever so slightly, the angst, the fright, the repugnance, the sheer tenacity to erase their very existence, everything was simmering within him. "Can they… Alien X bring everybody… back? Like this had never happened? Like-"

"Unlikely. They won't mess with the time and space, unless, you manage to persuade them with a compelling reason. Who knows better than you otherwise? Question is, would you go to such extent? This time, it wasn't a mistake. It was fate."

"And you?" Ben looked at the time-walker, a slight bit of optimism and desperation still present deep down within his heart. His emotions clearly visible through those emerald eyes. "What about you, Paradox?"

"I am sorry, Ben. There are things that are out of my reach. Like I said earlier, fate weaved this for you. You have to endure it." Professor Paradox replied implacably. "Even if I had the power beyond what I have now, I-I still couldn't… I can't alter, what is destined to happen, Ben." He didn't know why, but he had the strong urge to change what had happened, but he fears the darkness would return, and consume everything. _'I just hope this time doesn't turn out the same.'_

"Then, that brought us to beginning, why are we here, Mr. Paradox?" Rook inquired callously.

Paradox smiled, his demeanor softened. "Life must go on, and so, I am providing you with a second chance. I am teleporting both of you to an alternate universe, where you will begin anew and continue your journey."

"I can't." Ben sighed deeply. "I already failed once."

"Then, let that failure motivate you further toward the ultimate victory, Ben. Believe me when I say, that Magistrate Tennyson wished the same for you, and to not let their deaths hold you back." Paradox riposted. "I have seen the future, Ben. It can be both be beautiful to bask in, or horrific to die in. Both depend on your choices. Another decision you must make. Choose wisely. Maybe, it can make a difference… for both future and the… past."

"I don't think, I'm ready for that yet."

"I know you are." Paradox flashed his trademark grin. "And, should I have to remind you, that there is not any other place for both of you now, is there? After all, you can't spend rest of your life mourning."

"No." Ben admitted defeatedly, meeting the eyes of the older man, and wiping those stray tears away for the second time. "Where are we going then?"

"That is for you to find out." Paradox chuckled.

Ben nodded apathetically, not caring to argue, before recalling something. "Why is Rook coming with me? Shouldn't he just return back to his own planet, Revonnah? He still has a life there, unlike me. The Plumbers could even use someone of his talent."

"It's because this is what destined to happen. Believe me, you will need him more than Revonnah would."

"Regardless the circumstances, I am willing to support Ben, as assigned by Magistrate Tennyson."

* * *

Tenrou Island.

The holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild stood alone in the middle of the sea, with no other isles visible in the surrounding area. It is a mildly small, rocky and steep island, covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in color. Topping the island was the Great Tenrou Tree, a gigantic tree shadowing over the island.

The resting place, otherwise known as the grave of the first Guild Master of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail's Mavis Vermilion could be found. However, said founder and first Guild Master of the Fairy Tail guild, who was supposed to be dead, was sitting upon her mausoleum, with a big smile on her face.

People would have certainly mistaken her for being alive, should she would have been visible to their eyes. But, she had died a long time ago, and what was present, was nothing more than the essence, or otherwise referred to as the core of her very spiritual being. Only, if she could even be called that.

Mavis Vermilion possessed very long, wavy, blonde hair that reached down to her feet, with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes with seemingly no irises, peach-skinned, and a child-like build. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. She also wore wing-like adornments, around her ears, and small hoop earrings, while she seemed to prefer going barefoot, which would explain the lack of shoes.

"He is here!" Mavis twittered, with a harmonious smile titivating her small face. She stared predominantly at nothing, but apparently, at everything while kicking at thin air immaturely. "I sensed him when he arrived here. His aura is the same as I remember."

"I did too, Mavis. I did too. It cannot be mistaken. That's him. It was for an instant, but that rift in the time, and that strange presence, it belonged to him."

Keeping her company was none other than the strongest, and the most malevolent wizard of all time. One who possessed extremely precarious and powerful magic; the supposedly deceased Black Wizard himself: Zeref Dragneel. His appearance, despite being hundreds of years old, had the look of a younger man wearing a high-collared black and tan robe with gold trimming, along with a large, flowing white toga, draped around his torso. He had short black hair, pitch-dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wore a circle-shaped necklace.

"You do know what this means." It wasn't a question as much a statement on Mavis's part as she reallocated her stares onto the Black Wizard. The latter was idly resting on the ground, with his arms folded, and fingers entwined behind his head. "The prophecy is coming to pass. It is time."

"Perhaps. But the only one I have faith to achieve it is my precious brother." Zeref replied calmly. His poised demeanor contradicting the dark mythology spoken all around. "But, if it is him, who offers me what I seek, then so be it. I will have no regrets."

"After all these years, do you still want to die?"

"I have lived for many countless centuries, and watched the rise and fall of different ages'. Hatred and evil cause conflict, but I am looking forward to the new age, that would purify them all. In a sense, I might be looking forward to his return. Although, I don't think, the time has come yet. For that to happen, he is still not strong enough to endure my presence."

Mavis' eyes didn't falter for a moment as the Black Wizard continued.

"For him to even stand in my mere presence, he needs to scrabble into darkness itself. Even though, I don't want to massacre anyone, the darkness will follow me for eternity. That is my fate. He needs to accept it, and live within it, as my presence will summon darkness from the abyss of hell. Though, the question will rise. Will he acknowledge it? Can he truly accept darkness as the quintessence of life, and continue in what he believed? Or, will he waver as well?"

"You did, Zeref. And I believe that he will too."

"One's failure or success cannot be predetermined on other's accomplishment, but one's own." Zeref looked at the First Master of the Fairy Tail guild. "Isn't that's the reason, why I am called an Evil Fairy?"

"But, you are still a fairy." Mavis countered pouting, not missing a beat. "You can hear me and see me, when only a Fairy Tail wizard should have such an aptitude. You are a fairy at heart. The second, and only other fairy I have met."

Zeref merely chortled in response. "That is because, I bear the very embodiment of magic itself, Mavis."

* * *

His eyelids fluttered open for the second time to a strange ceiling, as he ignored the velvety placate of a mattress, and the placid warmth of a blanket wrapping him. Casting his incisive gaze around, he quietly scrutinized his surroundings, and found no one around to his respite. The view held no relevance to him at the moment, as his eyes skimmed for something, or more particularly for someone. His eyes halted upon seeing his partner Rook Blonko, who still wore his durable Proto-Tech Armor, while his Proto-Tool was nearby on the other end of the bed. Apparently, whoever had brought them here, hadn't possessed ill-intent or bad impetus, otherwise the Proto-Tool wouldn't have been overlooked. It would have enthralled more inquisitiveness obviously, since it was alien tech for crying out loud.

He let out another sigh of relief, upon noticing the small heaving movement of Rook's chest, that entailed he was still breathing and alive, after the encounter with that monster. The Revonnahgander seemed fine. Just unconscious it appeared. The small smile on his face supplied further corroboration.

It was at that moment that he noted his current condition. Still clad in a pair of green pants, accompanied by black and white shoes with black stripes. He glanced around to find his black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, sitting on a chair behind the head of the bed. It didn't remain there for long as he pulled it on to cover his averagely skinny body from prying eyes. That didn't imply that he was mortified by his body, but rather he preferred to not walk around half-naked with only his trousers on.

Self-conscious of such trivial things, and yet, he had no idea, who had brought them here in the first place.

It was at that moment, that he turned over to the only window in the room. The one next to him, and was greeted by a rising red sun, illuminating the darkness. Seems like, it was very early in the morning, almost close to dawn. He gaped as he stayed stagnant, enraptured by the sight for a moment, before turning back to his room.

He changed his position into that of a lotus stance, and deliberated. It took a little endeavor on his part, but he found it. Yup, he still had access to his newly found Anodite heritage, but they were different than what he reminisced. He could definitely feel that his inherited endowment seemed to be far more potent and zealous for some unknown reason. But that wasn't all. It appeared that his mana was in more copious amounts, while it flowed through his entire body. It's also seemed to be animated for some reason.

 _'No, more like it's reacting.'_

His eyes snapped open to reveal that they were incandescent beguiling blue, instead of pale emerald. _'Is it because of the strange energy presence in the air?'_ He shook his head, and his eyes relapsed back to their true green color, as he observed his surroundings more closely.

Nothing much to say, except it was just an ordinary room with three beds, a cabinet on the opposite end of the room to the left of the door, which was beside a mirror, a window above the bed, and a closet standing next to the bed. Walking over to the mirror, he glanced at himself, or to be more precise, his eyes fell upon the emerald orbs of his manifestation. Then, his gaze reallocated to his unkempt brown hair, and pale skin but he begrudgingly noted something else. He was short again, and de-aged. He tried to rationalize it, but failed. This time, there was no fountain of youth after all.

"Is it some kind of side-effect of traveling into this universe? But, Paradox never mentioned anything like this happening. But Then again, he never did bother to do much, except for showing up when everything is wrapped up. I am supposed to be nineteen, and now I think I am… maybe ten? Great."

Then his eyes darted to that uncanny for a watch, still clasped on his left wrist, and he tapped the faceplate but nothing happened. It wasn't functioning, yet, a smirk grew on his face. "At least, I still have the original Omnitrix instead of the prototype one, when I was ten. Despite the fact, that it is still rebooting, but I can still go hero-"

His train of thought screeched to halt, and his body quavered ever so slightly. It wasn't cold. But, the dark memories of his past that exhibited as figment of the imagination. _'That all had happened, didn't it?'_ Color drained from his face. His smile curled into a grave vacant look, that couldn't be discriminated much from the angst; the pain of losing people adored by him. All of those atrocious memories… and why was he here. Whilst recalling, everything began aching for some reason.

On a rickety leg, he evocatively tore himself from the mirror, in hope that it would just mend the anguish. However, every footstep he took, only overhauled the melancholy that was humiliating him. The sick fate had left nothing, but aridity in those dull eyes as he continued pushing himself forward, ironically running away from the lurid screams of people, somehow reverberating in his head.

That was him, with the resolve that can never be deterred, and can never be broken.

But despair had dulled his determination.

His legs buckled, and he audibly collapsed down on his knees. The utter anguish strained a strangled sob tearing out his throat, as he clutched his face in sorrow. The hot, unbidden tears leaked from between his fingers, and they hit his lap with soft plops, soaking his pants.

That little anticipation of seeing light again atrociously attenuating within him, but he knew that they were all dead. He had failed, and now he was hiding from his nemesis in this new universe – to begin anew.

Isn't that what Paradox had said?

But, was it really possible for him to start over, without those beloved people to stand by his side?

Maybe, he would mourn for his loved ones today, and begin anew tomorrow with his dearly departed friends and family believing in him, and his partner from the afterlife.

Isn't that what they would have wanted him to do?

To be what he always had been.

Saving the innocent and helping the weak, and to be the shield of righteousness.

A hero!

* * *

The brunette teen leisurely and indolently opened his eyes, for the third time, since he had stepped foot in this new province. But surprisingly, he wasn't sprawled on the floor anymore, as he last remembered, but rather once again tucked on the bed, underneath the comfort of blankets. Apparently, he had passed out from exhaustion, after sniveling for an hour. It was the sign of frailty, but it did help him, by slackening the grief to a certain extent at the very least, for him to feel a little lighter and jovial in heart.

 _'I needed that.'_

Pushing himself off the bed, he explored for the very first thing that crossed his mind, and a frown crossed his face. Rook wasn't there, and neither was his Proto-Tool.

"You have finally woken up."

Ben's neck snapped toward the source of the weary voice, only to find the Revonnahgander blocking the doorway with his hands on his hips, completely fit to go. "Are you alright?"

Rook nodded affirmatively.

Ben glanced outside to find the sky glowing a reddish orange. Perhaps, it was closing to dusk, with a couple more hours to spare, until the last rays of sunlight perished. He had probably slept for the entire day. _'That explains the kinks.'_ Shaking his head, the brunette begrudgingly forbid the bed, and stood up and then stretched his limbs to unwind them. "So where are we exactly?"

"Mr. Sequen narrowed down our location to somewhere in Kisaragi village, at the pedestal of Mount Zonia." Rook shrugged diffidently. "I am not explicitly aware of anything else, save for that he protected us, and his sense of absurdity quite contradict what I have seen and studied. Exclusively when compared to yours', he is more aggravating, and inconvenient." A bead of sweat rolled down his face, and a grimace adorned his demeanor. "Perceptibly, he prefers to joke, a lot, I might add."

"Sequen, eh? I guess I'll give him our gratitude, for helping us back there." Ben stated, before a nerve began throbbing in his temple, and his right eye pitched once. "And I am not aggravating as you claim." He shouted out indignantly.

Rook overlooked the dispute rather easily, and deliberately. The last few years had actually helped him to put up with the brunet's behavior. "I ensured to offer him our appreciation, before he left."

Ben cocked an eyebrow, losing his indignance. "He left?"

"He is supposed to return later tonight." Rook replied slowly. "Just went to fetch us supper, but I presume, we should probably leave contemplating that the little awareness of us, the better. I was considering slinging you over my shoulder, and escaping in the shadows, but now that you are awake, it saves me the trouble."

Ben slanted his head to the side, his eyebrows still raised. "Anything suspicious you found?"

Rook shook his head. "I am tentative. I think, he was rather friendlier, than I anticipated from a stranger, and inquired lots of questions, some of which confounded me quite a bit. I chose to avoid telling him much, and he was making consecutive unexpected jokes. Consciously I believe, as if, he was persistent to get struck."

Ben smirked. "He must be really good at cracking jokes if he got you worked up like that. You normally don't lose your cool, and temper. But, I think we should give him a benefit of doubt, for helping us back at that mountain you just mentioned."

Rook developed a serious look. "I meant it, Ben, even if I am not refuting your words. However, he was the presumptively one to save us from the monster, that had almost eaten us, or so he exclaimed. For such feat alone, he must be exceptionally dominant, and it precludes we stand a low probability of survival against him, with your Omnitrix still rebooting."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure how long it's going to take to reboot. Do you really think he's dangerous?"

"Well, his facade implies otherwise, and but he did mention something about magic."

Ben's interest perked up. "Magic, eh? I had sensed some unfamiliar odd energy in the air earlier when I was concentrating. I guess that's what people think it's here. Magic."

"He was actually riveted upon seeing me. Said, I am the first of a kind he had seen along his long years of journey." Rook shrugged apprehensively. "Not really surprised. They are oblivious to the concept of aliens."

Ben pondered his options for a bit, before finally speaking up. "We know hardly anything about this world. If he had helped us then, I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt. Might as well, we could gather more information and knowledge about this world, before we go out there and face them."

"I would preferably dispute, but it is your call, and wait until you hear his absurdity." Rook relented.

* * *

Ben gawked at the strange man with a sweat drop running down his head. He was strange; Ben had to give him that. In his long life, he had never seen a human such as him. He possessed plant-like physical features: his head resembled a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair reminded Ben of a leafy treetop, as he was donning a high-collared kimono tied with a belt, loose trousers, a coat, and a pair of boots.

"Weird." Ben mumbled under his breath, as he sat on a chair, waiting for his host. He had anticipated to have a conversation with him, no sooner had he returned, but instead that was purposely belated after the old man claimed that they would eat first, and their host cooked up supper.

"I told you so." Rook whispered.

"C'mon, he doesn't look like a threat."

"Neither do we."

Ben nodded begrudgingly. His partner was indeed right. Who would expect two ten-year-old kids, at least that's what Ben assumed Rook to be, perilous of all things? Many would likely misjudge them, just for their age, offering them an edge.

"Warrod-" Said wizard glanced up at the brown-haired boy skeptically, as his inquisitor spoke. "…old man."

"Warrod is fine." Ben nodded acknowledging the old man's words. "It's a joke, a joke!" Warrod erupted into a deep belly uproarious jollity.

The Omnitrix wielder face-faulted, but he quickly scrambled to his feet, as a sweat drop rolled down his forehead, and a question mark appeared over his head. "A… j-joke? Wait! Was that even a joke?!"

"It would be a joke, if it were a joke." Warrod guffawed childishly.

 _'Talk about maturity.'_ Ben deadpanned. _'This guy… really takes it out of you.'_

"I told you so." Rook stated as a matter of fact.

Ben glared at the Revonnahgander with a tick mark on his temple, and shouted indignantly. "Will you quit it already?!"

Rook simply shrugged in response, amused.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about anyway, young lad?" Warrod questioned. His demeanor rather inverted suddenly, but now he sounded genuine. "Ben-kun, was it?"

"Benjamin Tennyson. And, thank you for saving us earlier gramps."

"No worries there. I just escaped with you both, before you were assaulted… physically." Warrod dismissed it placidly. "Although, I was wondering how you little kids got up there. Mount Zonia is a rather precarious place to be, and those clothing aren't meant to keep you warm. Then, few wizards have ever made it back alive from there. I just happen to stumble across you there, and brought you to this village. If it weren't for my interest in rare herbs, I wouldn't have been there in the first place."

 _'Wizards, eh, so people here use magic? No wonder, he looks so bizarre for a human.'_ Ben thought inwardly before responding, opting his words cautiously. "I guess we got lost, and somehow, ended up there, while looking for a civilization." He lied. "And, I'm… ten, and I'm not that short." He huffed out.

Warrod chuckled amused. "So, what magic do you use, Ben-kun? Your partner there isn't emitting any magical energy, but I can sense quite a familiar energy from you."

Ben cocked an eyebrow at the implication. _'Might be mana isn't that different from whatever magic people here use.'_ He wondered silently before replying again. "I manipulate… energy and transform into monstrous beings… I think that's it? I hope that doesn't sound wacky, is it?"

"Energy Manipulation and Take-Over magic, you say?!" Warrod smiled. His acute tone entailing how apprehensive he was. "We don't usually get to see that much here nowadays."

"Yeah, it's rare I think."

 _'Energy Manipulation Magic could possibly be a Lost Magic.'_ Warrod reflected to himself, mulling over the boy's abilities and the versatility of his magic. "And your partner seems to use Holder-type magic."

Ben glanced at the Revonnahgander, and his eyes narrowed at the Proto-Tool. Something that would catch anyone's attention. "I think you can say that. His gun is definitely effective, and was specially constructed for him to use." He spoke charily, facing the old man again. "So, what magic do you use, gramps?"

"Ah, I practice Green Magic, to create trees and plants, to halt the spread of deserts, while I also create rare concoctions too. It's nice to call it an unselfish activity but honestly, I call it a hobby of mine to kill time."

Ben nodded at the prudent words spoken by the old man. "That is really interesting." He esteemed, while thinking of certain aliens in his arsenal, who had the same aptitude. His attention was again drawn toward the peculiar insignia, printed on the old man's coat. "What's that symbol?"

Warrod noticed the representation before letting out a good-humored chortle. "I am the fourth Wizard Saint of Ishgar. The title bequeathed by the Magic Council to me." He smiled in nostalgia. "Some also call me and mages ranked above, the Gods of Ishgar. But I prefer the term mage instead. I don't even think, I am strong enough to even defeat you kids. I normally don't like using offensive spells."

 _'It's quite hard to believe, that he's a God. The last one that proclaimed he was a God, I had to kick his ass and send him packing.'_ Ben mused before he recalled something else. "What exactly is Ishgar?"

"That is the old name of this continent, Fiore. This land was Ishgar of Earthland, in its early days."

Ben nodded perceptively. He had gained more than enough intellect to clarify, where he was and what type of world he had been dumped into. With that said and done, he decided that he wanted to know more. Well, he just prayed that his inquisitiveness didn't get him busted.

"Oi, gramps, can you tell us more? I mean, I don't know much about this continent and magic, and what's this Magic Council you spoke of earlier? I have been alone for most of my life so I never communicated with people much."

Warrod sent the Omnitrix wielder, rather a long scrutinizing glance. He had picked up something during their short conversation, and the earlier one, he had with the boy's odd companion. This kid seemed to be congregating knowledge, or something similar. But why?!

"Have you ever heard of Edolas?"

"I don't think so." Ben responded smiling inelegantly. "What is it anyway?"

"I myself know little of what Edolas exactly is, or what it might look like in its best days, except that it's an alternate parallel world to Earthland. But since you didn't come from Edolas, where did you exactly come from?"

An irresistible silence spread, as Ben's eyes widened, and he inadvertently shared an apprehensive glance with Rook. "How did you?" The Omnitrix wielder was quite disorientated, while the Revonnahgander was ready to instigate an attack, upon the smallest indication of enmity. They couldn't gamble that knowledge getting out.

"Your astuteness is very limited and specific, especially concerning Earthland or Fiore. Your friend there uses some kind of instrument, I have never seen before, and you both are quite aware of your surroundings like veteran fighters. Then, as I mentioned before, those clothing aren't meant to survive the demoralizing cold of Mount Zonia." Warrod vindicated. "Apart from that, I just guessed and apparently, I was right."

"So, you didn't read our minds, like an actual God?"

Warrod laughed at the purposely witty question of the brown-haired boy. "I remember mentioning that I prefer to be called a mage instead. That title was offered to me without any notice, and, if you want, then you can talk to me about it. I won't force you otherwise."

Ben and Rook shared another glance, and the former sighed deeply. Honestly, they didn't know, whether the old man could honestly be trusted, but until then, the old man barely emitted any ill intent to them. He had a strange, yet reliable aura around him, that solicited others to believe in him. Imprudent maybe, but instinct was entirely something else. But, talking of their past wasn't something, they had planned to do anytime soon. Not when their wounds were still fresh, and bleeding.

"Well, that's a long story but we're not from this universe." Ben bit his lips. "I think-"

"We would rather prefer to not speak of it, sir." Rook interjected. His tone somber and despondent. "And, we would appreciate, if you repress this knowledge to yourself."

The desperate change, and poignant emotional turmoil in the duo demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the old man. _'Apparently, bad things have happened to them.'_ Warrod thought, while waving his hand dismissively and returning to cooking. "As I said, don't worry a thing about it. There is no life without secrets after all."

"Thank you, gramps."

* * *

The next day hailed both Ben and Rook, with the scenery and livelihood of the Kisaragi village, before they finally embarked on their own voyage, despite the remonstration and admonition of the fourth Wizard Saint to do otherwise. The previous long night of conversation and gaining more comprehension and information about this new world, seems to have proven indispensable to the duo. Not to forget the Jewels generously offered to them, to spend on their journey.

Even though they had their share of differences, their last late night's conversation, and Warrod's actual concern toward them, had reinforced their positive intuition of the odd mage. Even though the eccentric sense of humor of Warrod, could be aggravating every now and then, since he made startling jokes at unanticipated times, and at unexpected opportunity. It was safe to say, that he was quite modest with his prudent and judicious thoughts, and had bountiful treasure in the form of knowledge.

And, who could have guessed that he was a century old?!

A couple of days ago, they barely knew about their whereabouts', and what they were going to do next. But now, they had basic knowledge about this world, and all thanks to the old Wizard Saint. Even though they hadn't revealed anything in particular about their own origins, Warrod hadn't let it disappoint him, and instead he was quite ecstatic, to say the least, and assisted them to learn more about Fiore, asking nothing in return.

"So, where are we going?"

Ben was broken out of his reverie, and he looked at the Revonnahgander, shrugging serenely. "I actually don't know. Honestly, we have actually nowhere to go, except to the Fairy Tail guild mentioned by gramps. But I just want to explore a bit… to know the land better. So why not, let the path lead us." He chuckled at his own humor, while pointing to the small bag, slung on his shoulder. "I think, we have enough supplies to support us for a while."

"You are right." Rook harmonized. "That is a better idea, to take some time to gather ourselves."

* * *

Warrod Sequen gathered and packed his scattered belongings, while he organized again to embark on his own journey, and continue with his invaluable hobby. Though, he was quite exultant at the moment. It had been years, since he had such a pleasant time with others, and having someone to talk in every once in a while, was what he was actually looking forward to. But that wasn't the sole rationale for his ecstasy. The truth was, he hadn't anticipated acquainting with another user of that proverbial magic.

How long had it been?

He doesn't even remember that anymore, and yet this déjà vu flooding his heart. He was indubitably gonna miss that kid.

* * *

 **Yosh, the prologue done.**

 **Gotta admit, it was long build up, with little pay off. But it couldn't be helped. It was supposed to start from somewhere. When I began putting my imaginations into words, I realized, this is probably the best place to start with. This much time ahead of canon arcs, it would suffice to build Ben's reputation and understanding of magic.**

 **Anyway, once again my sincere apology for discontinuing the original story. As conflicting it been for me to come to term with myself after having spent two full years on it development, I assure you, this story is not going to suffer the similar fate.**

 **After all, I do have planned big for this story.**

 **A little side-note about the story. I'm not skipping anything invaluable, but I would alter few historical events. It wouldn't be only inclusion of Ben here but how his presence changes the future. Unfortunately, the pace would be pretty slow, but probably worth the wait. However, I will try to update as frequently as possible. Won't promise anything though. Life ain't called a bitch for nothing.**

 **Just for the record – time traveling would be another prospect in this story. If you think time traveling isn't your cup of tea, better to skip this story then. But, I will tell you this much, no crossover should be written without the time paradoxes.**

 **Now, I would clarify few questions that are bound to rise due to this chapter:**

 **Q. The same ole Ben loses everything for the beginning, which has been used for who knows how many times already?**

 **Honestly, I will admit, Ben losing his family and Earth is indeed a lot used. But, most authors had used it to as a simplest mean to send our favorite superhero to alternate universes. Few would actually use this to its potential. I feel like I can do much more than just throwing Ben in another world gig. This time around, it's gonna influence Ben's personality tremendously, and the trauma he endures along the way, would shape the future of this story. I will repeat again, this is not only about losing his family. He will gain something invaluable in return.**

 **But, you have to read to find that yourself.**

 **Q. Boring prologue?**

 **Admit it, any story should start at some point. No one can expect to learn the true plot of the story through the first chapter. That is just asking too much. It takes time to build anything from scratch. If this first chapter doesn't pique your curiosity, then try to stick around for a couple more. Unless you truly feel that the story isn't worth your time. But remember, smalls contribute to make something big.**

 **Also, I have only two choices to start this fanfiction. One, either to let Ben meet with Warrod, or letting him get captured by someone, and let them dig information through him. But, the latter would have been too sadistic for my taste.**

 **Q. Many should have noticed, Ben and Rook were rescued, no sooner they entered the realm, but the incident wasn't clarified?**

 **That particular exclusion was entirely intentional. It'll unfold later down the story. Now, you cannot say, I haven't thought it through. I prefer to hold my cards close to my chest, hehe.**

 **Q. Why Japanese-honorifics in this story?**

 **Let's just say, I couldn't grasp the knack to fit few characters from Fairy Tail universe in this story. Some characters have rather peculiar way of expressing themselves. Take Warrod for example. I never heard him converse with anyone without honorifics. Same goes for Jura. I found it discouraging if I cannot convey characters' personality precisely, unless I have plans to make that particular character a bit OCC.**

 **Q. What motivated me to write this story?**

 **This particular idea had been haunting me for quite sometimes. Like literally. That is also a part reason, which influenced me to reboot the original story. I couldn't have resumed two similar stories at once. So, I chose to quit the old one, and switch to this. This is how it turned out. But, that is a small price for a better story.**

 **Q. How long before canon arcs begin?**

 **That is still a long way ahead. Probably, a couple dozen chapters later. Honestly, I'm not sure myself. But, I have plans to include an original arc before beginning with canon arcs. Just to exhibit the development in Ben character.**

 **There, it wraps the few possible questions bound to strike you. Regardless, if there are more questions for me, leave a review, and I promise to return to you, as long as it isn't demanding any spoilers, and me foreseeing the impossible future. I suck at astrology.**

 **It's time for the big shout to 'Vandenbz', 'The God's Eye' and 'SailorChibiMidnight', who went out of their way to proofread the chapter. Their contribution is a truly appreciated. I couldn't express how good a choice I made to ask for their help. Honestly, this work doesn't look like mine anymore.**

 **I hope, you guys find this story better, for the hard work, I and my betas invested into this.**

 **I am off then. Till next time, read & review.**


	2. X775! The Birth of Legend!

**Re-edited!**

* * *

 **Chapter 02**

 **X775!**

 **The Birth of Legend!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tale: The Lost Hero!**

* * *

Ben and Rook unrelentingly traveled for another week; pausing at different towns and small villages, to spend some time roaming and sightseeing, before moving on with their little voyage. That was how the days passed by, and life continued for the two boys from an alternate universe – ah, freedom. Constant travel, either on foot until exhaustion took over, by carriage, or mostly by train until those rides couldn't escort them anymore ahead. It never really mattered, as they kept moving towards the future they had resolutely defined for themselves.

Thanks to the money generously supplied by Warrod Sequen, they were content for a time. But as time passed, they ended up acquiring small tactless jobs, or to be more precise, completing small dim chores to sustain themselves, like aiding at restaurants, or escorting supply caravans, or any other jobs. Otherwise known as C-Class or perhaps D-Class requests, which wouldn't fascinate any unsolicited attention towards them.

Although, Ben hadn't used his powers for personal gain in the past – apart from the mockery and teasing of his cousin, and endeavoring to get that Sumo Slammers card – it was inevitable that things would change with unsought circumstances; especially now that he and Rook were in a world where magic and jobs freely intermingled.

But needless to say, even if they didn't pursue problems, snags seemed determined on seeking them out along the entire way. Every time they traveled through a forest near any new cities or towns, they would unpleasantly draw attention from either Vulcans, or any other unfriendly wildlife, intending to feast upon them, or try at the very least. Sometimes they would oppress, or otherwise run away against their pride.

Unfortunately, now was no different.

They were intended to hand over the parcel to someone, who went by the name of Jubei in Inaho village. But for that to happen, they must traverse a vast stretch of thick forest, said to be full of various unseen monsters. During a few confrontations with their kind, the two sought to comprehend where they actually stood without access to the Omnitrix – which was still out of commission.

They actually had to no perception about why the Omnitrix was rebooting for such a long time. But, the most probable interpretation on Rook's part was that the Omnitrix possibly couldn't recognize Ben, due to the sudden change in time through dimensional travel. In simpler words, Omnitrix's security functions had kicked in. But, instead of the Omnitrix ceasing to function at all, or activating the alternative identification function, it seemed to be rebooting instead. In other words, it could be assumed that it was in reconfiguration mode.

All in all, it was still just a hypothesis. All they could actually do was wait for the Omnitrix to reboot, before Ben could actually trigger the alternate identification program and got it operational again. But, despite the dire situation with the Omnitrix, Ben didn't seem to be anxious. He was acting relatively reckless as he was accustomed to do formerly. Mainly, it was to alleviate the grief gripping his spirit and mind, but it was still annoying nonetheless.

"Lovely weather today, isn't it?" Ben beamed mirthfully, as he idly sauntered along the faded trail with his hands hooked behind his head, and his bag slung over his shoulder. "Nothing beats a nice day, and a lovely sight."

"I suppose." Rook responded absentmindedly. His eyes were darting from a tree to the next in subsequent manner, as he remained vigilant of his surroundings – ready to leap into action at a moment's notice.

"Say… where should we head next, after we deliver this package?" Ben solicited to nobody in particular. "To Magnolia and join Fairy Tail as told by the old man, or roam around some more? Maybe, Crocus would be better. I have heard that city is worth it."

"How about Inaho first, and delivering the parcel to Mr. Jubei?" Rook grumbled, oblivious to the sarcasm dripping from his words. "Then, we can plan more from there."

Ben smirked. "What? You worried about some Vulcans, or something?"

"What if something worse than a Vulcan appeared?" Rook pointed out. "We should cross the forest before nightfall anyway, get this job done, and retrieve the reward. We are running short on stock."

"Tsk, why do you have to be so serious?" Ben grumbled nonchalantly. "Bummer."

Rook shook his head and sighed. No wonder, the Revonnahgander finds him more annoying from the first time they had met. "Because, I want us to survive another night."

"Oh, that's right." Ben clicked his tongue. "I also have to check whether they have got smoothies and chili fries. Is it possible that this world hasn't discovered the pleasure of-?"

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a slight rustling noise that filled their ears. Their bodies stiffened and they assumed defensive stances instantly; Rook deploying his Proto-Tool, whilst Ben primed to charge his fists with sparkling blue mana. In the past couple weeks of their expedition, they had discovered several interesting facts about themselves. Their reflexes, impulses, agility, endurance and strength, everything had been compromised significantly. They were actually ten years old physically, but still possessed the mental acuity of adults.

The Omnitrix wielder managed to compensate for his contemporary weakness through the agility of his training in martial arts, courtesy of his cousin. Despite his body being moderately taut and stiff at the moment, preventing him from performing the acrobatics skills and maneuvers he had possessed as an adult, he was still better than most, and his mana energy was quite dominant in this universe, if not the strongest.

"Do you think we are being ambushed again?"

Ben glanced at the Revonnahgander with a raised eyebrow. Last time, a few rather young men had tried to waylay them, and it had ended fairly… appalling, and badly for them. "I don't think it is another of those, but more likely a wild Vulcan or-"

The brunette was interrupted, as dozens of menacing men popped out from behind the shrubbery bushes, while some from behind thick trees, many of them leering at the two hapless travelers. The gang of bandits grinned and chuckled, as they all deployed their relevant medieval weapons, mostly consisting of lances, axes, and even a couple of swords and maces.

"…Talk about our luck." Ben groaned in frustration.

"Who are you?" Rook demanded, ignoring how he seemed to be far less intimidating in his younger body. A fact that was disputed by his feline-like form, being clad in clothes similar to an armor, and holding a weapon of sorts. But gotta admit, having someone who can question in such predicament is pretty useful.

"We are the guys who own this place, kids." Ben and Rook observed as the men gathered around them and began approaching them with predatory smiles. "And, you just happened to trespass on our territory. So as compensation, you both should probably leave all your belongings and run, before we kill you that is."

Ben and Rook shared a glance. Once again, they were being underestimated because they looked like kids. Really, did size matters so much? Idiots! As the gang closed in on the duo, both of them jumped into action. Better to wrap this up really quick, and get it over with.

Several bodies rocketed backward and crashed into the surrounding trees, snapping the weaker trees in half as a cascading volley of yellow erratic energy beams showered down at the gang of bandits', courtesy of the Revonnahgander. The Omnitrix wielder wasn't far too behind, and lunged at the group of men in front of him with his arms extended forward, before multiple consecutive sparkling blue energy spheres blasted them away.

"YA BRATS ARE FREAKING WIZARDS?!" A sparkling blue energy-coated punch rammed into the stout man's jaw, cutting his yelling short, and sending the man sprawling away, unconscious.

The remaining bandits were flabbergasted that these brats could not only use magic, but said magic was strong enough to knock out their allies so easily. They were so distracted that they failed to notice the Revonnahgander appearing behind them, and rushing toward them with his Proto-Tool remodeled into a long bokken, while the brunet charged another greeting of his energy attacks.

The fight - if it really could be called that – finally concluded. Ben and Rook collapsed down on their knees in exhaustion, inhaling rapid deep breaths to satiate their burning lungs, but they still had massive grins etched on their faces. They took in the sight of their handiwork consisting of the men scattered about on the ground. Some were groaning in pain, while most were unconscious with bumps and burn marks and bruises embellishing their bodies.

"So, what I was saying earlier? Oh yeah, smoothies and chili fries! Do you think they have discovered the pleasure of those yet?"

* * *

Another couple of weeks passed as the duo continued traveling west. Well, more accurately speaking, they had been actually going in that direction for the past week while looking for more jobs to support themselves on their journey, and that brought them to Onibus.

It was located near Clover Town and Oshibana Town; best acknowledged for its theater and a bar only for clients that could use magic. It didn't have any guilds established there though; thus, any jobs the town has to offer were remitted to the nearest guild, which was Fairy Tail. A perfect place for them to hunt few works.

Ben and Rook sat in a restaurant that seemed more like a bar, as the room was surprisingly crammed with people in the early hours, but nobody was paying much attention to them. Although, the Revonnahgander did earned several glances because of his rather eccentric appearance and clothing, but that was about it.

They had thought of changing clothes and getting a robe to hide Rook's appearance, but as the old Warrod had assumed, Rook was just recognized as another species in this magical world. Hence, why they hadn't bought him a cloak, or some other form of concealing garment.

"Another bandit gang in the forest, huh?" Ben nibbled on his bread lazily. "Seems like we could get to tend to them on our way out of town."

"It might take us time to locate them though." Rook was simply enjoying a glass of juice. "They apparently are at least a dozen in number, and they are said to be an itinerant group. This place is big to narrow down their specific whereabouts."

"Perhaps, but I don't think that it will be much of a problem." Ben shrugged imperturbably, and continued to gnaw his food. "Though, I am hoping for them to be dark mages. We also need to test ourselves, to see where we stand against a real mage, you know."

"True." Rook nodded. "But still, the Omnitrix is yet to finish recalibrating, and with it operational, it will be much unproblematic to take care of ourselves."

"I don't think using the Omnitrix recklessly would be a good idea though." Ben replied, giving the matter serious thought. "Transforming into unknown beings would definitely attract numerous attention and suspicion from the Magic Council. Not to mention that we might have to explain our origins too."

"So, you are not going to use the Omnitrix?"

"That's not what I meant. I have to test it eventually though, just like we did with you being exposed to the public. I hope that when I do, people won't take it negatively."

Their conversation was interrupted, when the door to the diner thumped open to reveal four large men entering the bar like they owned the place. All of them could be considered daunting with their large stature and intimidating looks, numerous outlandish tattoos discernible on their mostly exposed bodies, and wearing leather clothing with spikes jutting off of them.

"Hey! The Bear Ruckus' are here!" The apparent leader with bristly long black hair, hollered loudly. "You all better respect that, or you will get what's coming to ya!"

Ben face-palmed and let out a sigh. "I thought those bandits were the only ones creating havoc here."

"Bear Ruckus, huh?" Rook deliberated for a moment. "Is that a dark guild by any prospect?"

"I don't know, but if I have to play what's in the bag, then definitely yes. Feels like an opportunity to me." Ben whispered, peeking over to where the group was heading. Apparently, they seemed to be demanding something that had caused the rather cute in a girl-next-door kind of way, blonde lady attaining the counter to tremble and plead. Ben's eyes twitched slightly at how the obvious leader was inauspiciously threatening her. Turning to face his partner, Ben asked somewhat complacently. "Wanna confirm whether they are a dark guild or not?"

Rook elevated an eyebrow in incredulity. "You are going to interrupt?" They had previously decided not to expose themselves and their powers in public much. Preferring to remain anonymous, and willingly avoid the possibility of infringing any laws unintentionally. Unless, the situation was appalling enough, or they had enlisted into a guild.

"Ah, screw those consequences. We will see when it comes to that. I can't let this opportunity slip by." Ben replied nonchalantly, before standing up and whirling about on his heel. "Hey! Are you all from a dark guild?"

The leader of the little group spun around, and grinned at the brown-haired boy, mistaking him for a little frightened kid. "Yeah! What's it to you, kid?"

Ben jiggled his head irritatively. Was he being underestimated again?! He knew that these punks were probably thinking that he was just a scared little kid. He just couldn't wait to wipe that conceiting grin off his face. "First, I hate and I mean, I really hate bullies like you hounding others, and second, you dared to call me a kid, when I am actually fucking ten!" The people in the diner sweat dropped at the rather weird proclamation. "And, you also belong to a dark guild for crying out loud, and distressing the peace in here! That gave me three reasons… actually four, if I count you threatening the lady, to beat the shit outta you all."

"What did you say you little brat?" The leader derided.

Even though Ben wasn't intimidated in the least from the presence of four hulking men glowering at him, the same couldn't be said for the other people present within the room, who were sweating bullets by now; anxious of what was going to transpire next.

"You think you can beat us, you little shit?" The largest of the group laughed, as he cracked his knuckles, hoping to frighten the kid away.

But much to his astonishment, the Omnitrix wielder didn't budge an inch, and instead let out a sardonic and scathing chuckle. "Wanna see something interesting?" Ben's eyes shifted to blue, as he raised his arms with the palms facing toward the apparent leader of the group. Sparkling blue energy sputtered across his palms.

 **"Hilarium Shenolia!"**

A globular mass of blue energy shot forth at an inconceivable speed to the eyes of normal humans, and hit the leader of the group dead on. The light from detonation subsided, and the smoke dissipated to disclose the group completely unharmed, much to the confusion of the brunet.

"Eh, what happened? Didn't I cast the spell perfectly?" Ben mumbled under his breath, surprised.

"Is that all, you little runt?" The leader laughed, almost contemptuously flaunting his condescension. He might have been taken off guard, but if that was all that spell was capable of, then he didn't need to be worried. "It didn't even tickle-" His disdainful laughter died down in his throat, as he noticed everyone gawking at him in amusement. His attention was drawn to the strange feline-like boy stepping forward, and paused by the brunet.

"Apparently, that spell was intended to cause the target to become bald." Rook smirked amused.

Color sapped from the leader's face along with his subordinates, as the former frenetically searched his head only to find his long black spiky, dashing hair… gone. Beads of sweat ran down his face, as his visage turned red in both resentment and discomfiture. Laughter reverberated throughout the room, as everyone stared at the sight in hilarity.

"But, that was supposed to generate wind and blow them away." Ben argued. "I remember it perfectly."

"I think, that was another spell." Rook sweat-dropped, as he replied rather wryly. "You invoked the wrong enchantment."

"Hehe." Ben chortled timidly, stealing a glance of the dark mages, while chafing his head clumsily. "I had been secretly practicing that spell to play pranks then, my bad."

Others face faulted dramatically while Rook refrained from face-palming himself. Sometimes, somethings never change, no matter what.

"Your bad?! YOUR BAD?!" The leader screeched wrathfully; fumes banishing out of his ears and nose. "I JUST LOST MY DASHING HAIR, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I AM JUST GOING TO SNAP YOUR NECK MYSELF, BRAT!"

Everyone hushed at the death threat from the Bear Ruckus' leader, as they anticipated the inevitable. None of them twitched a muscle, some even yearning quietly for the wellbeing of the duo.

"Seriously, you call that dashing hair? Get your eyes checked, mutt."

The leader didn't linger to riposte, and pounced at the smaller boy, starting with a right hook; dark energy smog congregated around his fist.

 **"Dark Bullet Punch!"**

 **"Contego!"**

But to his downright surprise, the brown-haired boy merely waved his arms in the air, and a mesmerizing sparkling blue mana shield appeared to intercept the clout, before it even got close to him. However, the defense didn't last long as crevices formed under the force of impact, and expanded before the safeguard gave away and exploded, sending both combatants staggering backward.

However, Rook used this moment of distraction to re-model his Proto-Tool into a bokken. He greeted the leader's lower jaw, and by extension, his face with his new weapon, snapping his head backward from the mighty force, and sending him reeling further backward; blood oozing out of his broken nose.

 _'So, this is what a mage is like? Didn't expect him to break the shield so easily. I think it is time for bigger guns.'_ Ben ruminated, steadying himself as the remaining three mages lunged at them. He knew that his magical reserves and power had reduced somewhat significantly, after being regressed to a ten-year old kid, but he wasn't someone who would let that hold him back.

Rook reacted first and swung his remodeled bokken horizontally with all his might, catching one of the mages off guard. His small stature proved quite efficient here, as the force of the blow actually caused a snapping resonance, followed by a painful yelp and the enemy mage collapsing, while clutching his right knee, cursing in agony the entire time.

On the other hand, Ben swooped back to shirk from the swift fist, meant to drive him into the ground. No sooner had his feet touched the ground than he had to barrel roll to the side to avoid another darkness projectile. Rising back to his feet, he charged his fist with mana and gyrated around, firing successive disc-shaped energy attacks that sent the two mages faltering rearward.

"Rook, get outta my way… NOW!" Ben alerted the Revonnahgander, as he stretched his arms forward, and blue misty vapor wafted off his small form and energy cackled riotously around his palms.

 **"Mutra Vento!"**

Rook didn't need to be told twice as he had immediately squatted low and swooped back, just as a mass of capricious dark lightning shot forth, and encompassed all the members of Bear Ruckus in an explosion. People watched in admiration as the two ten-year-old boys managed to overpower four grown dark mages with such ease. Such a thing should have been impossible, yet they watched it occurring.

The smoke faded to reveal the four mages on the ground, their bodies slightly blistered, whilst electricity guttered around their scalded bodies every other second. Their eyes had rolled back in their sockets, and drool percolated from the corner of their mouths. The moment the outcome of the battle registered in the minds of people in the diner, the two boys were instantaneously besieged by them, and cheers rang out as they praised the kids for their bravery and aptitude.

"Thank you both for your help. Those Bear Ruckus thugs have been terrorizing the people here for some time. If you hadn't intervened, then they might have seriously hurt someone." The cashier bowed to them. "In return, I can cover the cost of your meals."

"As much as I appreciate that offer," Ben laughed sheepishly as he reached into his pant pocket and fished out some Jewels. "I am still paying. I don't want to have any debts to people."

"But-"

"I guess it wasn't an official job, so I didn't expect any reward either when I stood up against them. Maybe, they aren't even worth this." Ben chuckled as he handed the money to the lady employee. "I helped merely because I can't stand bullies who would pick on the weak, simply because they think they can, no offence. Anyways, we are leaving now."

The duo spun around and headed for the exit, when the cashier called out again. "Wait! What about your names?"

The duo paused and shared a glance.

"Rook."

"Ben."

With that, the duo left the diner, though the memories of them remained. People continued to whisper about the two boys that fought so proficiently and gallantly. None of them had seen anything like it. They had to recount the tale to other and just like that, the whispers become rumors that would grow as myths. Then, much later down the road, the myths would turn into legends.

That is how legends are born.

* * *

"So, you two want to take the job?"

Ben and Rook stared at the elderly man with a wrinkled craggy face, donning a formal blue business suit, who was gazing back at them inquisitively. After the diner skirmish, they had decided to visit the Mayor, and discover whether the job to track and trounce the hooligans' bunch in the forest was still available or not. They were short on money, and a couple of jobs would help to restock their supplies, in preparation of prolonging their journey.

Rook concurred. "We overheard that the bandits are mobile, and has thereby proved to be rather tortuous to detect, therefore…"

"My partner and I would like to accept the mission, that is if it is still available." Ben finished.

The Mayor shook his head, displeased. "Earlier, a mage from Fairy Tail guild had accepted the mission." He elucidated. "And, I doubt that she will fail. Fairy Tail is quite renowned for completing these types of jobs. Even though, the destructions they leave behind is quite... troublesome and unreasonably expensive too."

Ben and Rook didn't let the exasperation show on their faces, and stood up. They had heard of the guild's reputation during their voyage, and in reality, they were far more infamous than they deliberated. But it was more for them being quite a very irrationally detrimental guild, at least in terms of property damage.

"It's okay. Then, we will be on our way." Ben replied.

The Mayor nodded as he scrutinized the pair abscond the room; maybe in displeasure. The supposed two, who had taken care of Bear Ruckus and did him and the town a huge favor.

* * *

"What do you say, Rook? Where should we go next? Fairy Tail?"

The two were once again on the road, after discovering that the mission had already been accredited by a Fairy Tail mage, much to their disappointment. Onibus don't actually offer many jobs for their monetary scarcity, and the remaining had already been accepted by other legal guilds.

"We need jobs to nourish ourselves, unless we join a guild." Rook shrugged.

"We also need a damn place to crash." Ben inputted. "As much as all these adventures are entertaining, we can't keep going like this forever." He shook his head. "But I don't want it to end just yet."

"Then, let see. Maybe, we can acquire a substantial job in the upcoming town." Rook implied. "I still want to learn more about this world before we become a part of a guild anyway."

"And, here I thought that you didn't like it here." Ben grinned.

The conversation was intervened as a feminine shriek echoed throughout the woodland. Sharing a glance, they immediately sprinted toward the source of the voice, and halted when a bandit camp became visible through the canopy of trees. They stealthily moved in and scrutinized the campsite, until they found few of them whacked unconscious. Definitely the hooligans that were supposed to be taken down, as per the job request from Onibus.

They grew closer and paused as their eyes caught sight of at the very least three dozen men, closing in on a girl around their age or maybe a year younger. She had tan skin and brown shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail, while two shoulder-length strands of hair framed her face. She was clad in a bright orange knee-length dress. She had a small red bag slung diagonally across her body, while she held what looked like tarot cards; the backs of the cards bearing a dark cross with heart-shaped arms surrounded by an intricate motif. But what really caught the duo's attention was her other arm, which was bleeding.

"It seems the information was inaccurate." Rook discerned slowly under his breath. "The numbers are at least three dozen instead of one." He noted the goons approaching the rather petrified girl.

Ben scrunched his fists tightly and gnashed his teeth. The one thing he couldn't stand was the persecution, and apparently today had been reserved for him to deck some… scratch that, several bullies. Just because they had meagre power, they thought they could get away with anything. And, the bloodstained arm of the girl enraged the brunet to no end. Needless to say, he did what a hero should do when he finds a damsel in distress, jumping into the scrimmage impetuously with Rook close behind.

Cana panted as she tried to calm herself. It was supposed to have been a simple low B-Class request, and it only mentioned a dozen bandits at most. But the reality of the situation was different, and she didn't appreciate it one bit. There were still three dozen bandits facing her, and all of them were equipped with various medieval weapons. None of them were mages, but that was the only relief she had.

She thought she could take the gang out by herself, and such an accomplishment would prove that she was strong and resilient. Then, she would finally get to tell Gildarts that he was her father. Her greatest yearning was to tell him that, but she couldn't assemble the nerve to break it to him. So, she had decided to clear the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, and become an S-Class mage herself. But for that to ensue, she needed to go on missions and become stronger, which had brought her here to deal with these bandits.

She had managed to take down half a dozen, but her unruliness and hastiness had almost got her killed. If she hadn't retreated, then she would have been bleeding to death by now. Although, she hadn't emerged unscathed and suffered a graze on her left arm instead. She could feel the pain coursing through her small and fragile body. She knew, she could resist such an injury, but only if the bandits didn't end her life there.

She took a step back as the group neared her as marauders, and her back was halted by a tree behind her. She cursed herself for her boisterousness and braced herself. She still had the ample advantage of magic, but would she able to take them all out at once? Unfortunately, the answer was no, and she knew that. She wasn't powerful enough yet to undertake that.

She mentally wished that someone would show up to help her, despite knowing that such hope was rather futile but in reality, it wasn't. Her unconscious wish was contented, when a brown-haired boy came to her rescue, charging in what was a mesmerizing, luminous blue energy before multiple bright vibrant yellow energy beams lashed out at the group.

 **"Kemo Char!"**

Ben dived at the group of bandits with a battle cry, taking them off guard, while he fired successive energy shafts. The attack soared toward the group and demolished several of the thugs unfortunate enough to get caught by the projectiles, swiftly debilitating them.

Rook wasn't far behind, as he triggered the auto turret feature of his Proto-Tool, and energy rays cascaded at the bandits. Even though, they managed to shun the splatter of energy stream, he was satisfied - all he needed was to keep them at bay, while Ben dealt with them – venting his wrath upon the thugs.

Landing on his feet, Ben assumed a fighting stance and steadied himself, as thick cerulean mass fabricated around his fists. "Not so tough against someone who can fight back, are you?"

Rook simply stood by his partner's side and crossed his arms over his chest, his Proto-tool was still leveled upon the men from atop his right shoulder. "Pardon my incompetence regarding the coming up with any amusing statement for the current circumstance."

The gang of remaining bandits face faulted, but quickly scaled to their feet. Although their numbers had been reduced by two-thirds during Ben and Rook's blitzkrieg, they didn't let it bother 'em, and instead one of the goons stepped forward.

"You are gonna regret interrupting us, yer little runt!"

"Why don't we find out, tough guy? Gotta admit though, you got lot of balls." Ben retorted rhetorically, a nerve began throbbing in his temple, as he prodded his arms forth. "But, you might just regret it though."

Cana was rendered speechless, as the boys easily took out the bandits, like it wasn't even a big deal to 'em. The brunette's rather peculiar but spectacular magic, was so captivating that her eyes widened in flummox and her mouth gaped slightly, as he dealt with the remaining enemies singlehandedly. Then there was his friend, who she couldn't refrain from comparing to a humanoid cat; a kind she had never seen before, but then again, she hadn't seen much of Fiore anyway. She noticed as he tranquilly watched the notably one-sided thumping end, maintaining his rather serene posture, despite the current incredulous predicament.

Her eyes again reallocated to her savior, who had finally concluded the dilemma with a clobber to the last standing man and then chucked him into the mound of bodies gathering on the other side of the clearing.

Ben swabbed his hands, and pompously took in the sight of his handiwork; a mountain of semi-conscious and unconscious bodies. He released a sigh and inhaled acutely to fill his exhausted lungs with fresh air. Having dealt with the situation rather easily, his eyes returned to the girl, and noticed her gawking at him.

"Uh… you okay? What's your name?" The brunet asked, scraping his head.

"Cana." The girl bobbed her head while scrunching her wound, after having stuffed her cards into her bag. "Cana Alberona" She bowed slightly while smiling candidly. "Thank you for helping me."

Ben beckoned his hand dismissively. He might have fancied swaggering about his achievement during his early days, but that was certainly not the case anymore. "It was nothing, though I think you should need a doctor as soon as possible. Your arm is bleeding." He cringed upon mentioning the obvious.

Cana shook her head. "I'm fine." She was actually apprehensive and anxious, since she barely ever talked with children her age, except for a certain unwitting stripper.

"Do you require us to accompany you to the town, Miss Cana?" Rook inquired, after having strapped the last of the bandits together with a rope he found in the camp somehow. "You can also enlighten the Mayor of their whereabouts, and claim your reward."

Cana shook her head pessimistically again while smiling subtly. "I can go on my own, but you might prefer to come along and share the reward. You both did most of the work."

Ben sent the brown-haired girl a calculative but sanguine glance, before he shook his head dissuadingly. Recalling that he hadn't given her an answer yet, he let out a jovial chuckle. "Actually, we were heading in the other direction, and it wasn't us accepting the mission anyway. Even though the idea sounds enticing, it would be too much trouble, and you are the one who found these crooks. That alone was lots of work."

"Oh," Cana bit her lower lip. "But, you did help me here too."

"Don't worry 'bout that." Ben grinned, as Cana begrudgingly waggled her head. "Though, I would suggest you get some medical attention as soon as possible." He inputted implying the laceration, and then turned around to leave before he was prohibited by the girl.

"Wait!" Cana stared at the brown-haired boy quizzically. "Ah… I don't even know your names."

Ben gave his signature toothy grin. "Ben Tennyson."

"I am Rook Blonko." The Revonnahgander hunched slightly in optimistic manner.

Cana nodded and stared at the duo's backs, until they ebbed away within the woods. Releasing an awfully pained grunt, she looked at the immobilized gang of bandits still groaning in pain from the ass-whipping they had earned from them. Shaking her head, she began walking back to town. However, she had barely taken a dozen of those unsteady steps before her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Cana blearily kneaded her eyes as she writhed around on her bed unwittingly. In a sense, it was delectable to see. Her rest came to a conclusion once the brown-haired girl inadvertently skewed her wounded left arm, which caused throbbing to pitch throughout her body. She immediately shot up from the bed and a yelp left her throat, but now she was wide awake. For a moment, she was befuddled concerning her whereabouts' as all she could see was a foreign room. She glanced down at her wounded arm that was now wrapped in bandages, and reminiscence the event that had taken place before she had lost consciousness. Memories of the mission, and unfortunate skirmish with the bandits where she had suffered the injury, and would have died, should it not for that boy with emerald eyes coming into her defense, recurred in her mind.

"I probably blacked out on my short trip back to town, but where am I now? And, who brought me here?"

As if on cue, the door opened and in came a middle-aged lady wearing a white dress.

"Just great, a hospital. The type of place I hate the most." Cana groused, while making a rather cute face.

The nurse didn't heed to the nagging, or might have choose to overlook it, as she inspected the brunet girl proficiently. "You seem fine enough and rejuvenated, sweetie. Yet, I must ask how are you feeling anyway? I heard a yap from this room not a moment ago."

"I am fine." Cana smiled, and blushed at being called a sweetie. "But I don't remember coming here on my own, so can I ask you who brought me here?"

"Oh, it was that fine young lad." The nurse reflected for a moment. "I think his name was Ben. Rumor has that he defeated the leader of Bear Ruckus and his lieutenants, along with his blue feline partner last day."

Cana was so surprised that her eyes had widened in shock at the revelation while she had almost forgotten about her injury and pain. He really vanquished a dark guild's leadership earlier by himself? Was he really that strong? But what was more confounding that, she recalled him departing. Then, when and why did he return? Was it in order to help her?

"Thanks to that friend of yours, you didn't suffer any serious injury." The nurse continued, resisting the compulsion to giggle at the girl's priceless comportment. "You were poisoned during the fight with those terrible bandits. Nothing dangerous since it was cured quickly."

"Poisoned?" Cana gasped.

"Don't worry, sweetie." The lady reassured the young girl, inspecting her arm. "It wasn't exactly intended to be fatal or life threatening at all. But perhaps those men had utilized their weapons to chop some wild flora. Some plants are lethal, and the toxicity was deposited on the edge of the weapons."

"Oh," Cana nodded her head perceptively. "So where is he now?" Her face lit up with slight red hue.

"He didn't wait long." The nurse replied, amused at the odd behavior of the girl. "Actually, he left shortly after he dropped you off here. But, he told me to remind you to claim your reward at the Mayor's office."

Cana nodded her head cynically. Mainly, because she couldn't thank him for his help, and then again even though he had been here, she couldn't able to share the rewards with him, much to her vexation. After all, Ben had helped her twice, even though he didn't need to.

Cana let out a rather exasperated sigh. She wished she could see him again.

* * *

Ben yawned laboriously as he stretched his body to get the kinks out, before he sat down against the trunk of a tree with Rook following suit. They had no idea about their whereabouts', and it had actually begun to bother them.

It had been three weeks since the confrontation with Cana outside Onibus. Ben took a moment to recall that her full name was Cana Alberona. They had visited three towns since then. The next one should have been Hargeon, which they should have reached ten days ago, if not for the current dilemma.

They had been toddling for several days now, and had no idea where they were going, let alone where the hell they were. The map didn't help much either. By now, the situation was turning unpleasantly awful. Their supplies had almost run out, and their Jewels pouch held nothing but thin air within. They needed jobs! Money! Food! Even a decent long bath!

Even though, they were yet to reach a town, they had been accosted by several outlaw gangs. Each of those goons were enthusiastic to test their strength on the seemingly susceptible trekkers. The two would have pilfered supplies from their adversaries, if not for the fact that said food was usually stale or reeks foul. Apparently, they were currently in an unfathomably profound forest, which would explain the escalating number of inopportune encounters with the indigenous Vulcans.

Ben folded his arms behind his head, and looked into the thick impenetrable forest, they had meandered into the day before. He let out a sigh as he glanced up at the canopy of trees that shaded him from the sun. He then closed his eyes, starting to drift off to siesta, underneath the conviviality of the rays of light that were able to break through the canopy enough to illumine the forest floor.

Soon enough, his hallucinations were filled by the jaunty faces of his friends and family, for whom he had cared so much. Until they suddenly turned sinister and murky as he spectator their dead bodies. Everyone whom he cared for had perished, while the perpetrators continued maltreating their pale corpses, instead of letting them rest in peace.

Ben jolted awake from his nightmarish delusion and quickly adjusted his eyes, so he could see, and noted his partner calling out to him while shaking him feverishly. He waited for his indistinct vision to clear, before he wiped the beads of perspiration off his forehead. He detested whenever he had to relive those delusions. He loathed his failure to protect what he held dear. It was wearisome, and always leaves behind that slight feeling of ignominy within his heart.

 _'Why not? Even though I had left them behind, the pain cannot be stopped.'_

"Are you alright? You were lurid, like when you suffer from the nightmare?"

"As usual, eh?" Ben groaned straightening up, and let out a condescending chuckle that felt sounded more a squeak. "I will be fine."

Rook tentatively nodded, as he retreated back to his vigil. It wasn't new. Every time the Omnitrix wielder slept, his dreams were filled with nightmares of the deaths of his family and friends. He would have to wake him several times, when the situation got worse, like him ending up lamenting in his fantasy or shouting fervidly. Sometimes he wondered, if the emotional mayhem would ever truly go away.

"We should find something to do now." Rook stated, rupturing the overwhelming silence in the forest that seemed to have begun consuming them. "We have been wandering for two and a half months now."

"Yeah." Ben lethargically nodded.

"Was it about them again?"

Ben didn't say anything but simply tilted his head to the side, and stared into the enormity of the forest. "I can't seem to forgive myself for what happened to them."

"Although, none of it was your fault?"

"I am not sure about that." Ben mused faintly. "It might take me some more time to reach that point." He exhibited a distraught smile, looking at his inquisitor. "Until then, I have to live with it."

"I understand." Rook nodded sympathetically.

Abruptly the stillness and tranquility of the forest was broken by loud footsteps, and a feminine cry that seemed to have originated from the other end of the clearing. Ben and Rook went immediately on guard, and readied themselves, for whatever was approaching them.

They waited for several seconds, before the figure of a young girl – who couldn't be more than seven years old with hazel eyes, long, straight purplish black hair that fell to the middle of her back, while cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style" – appeared. She donned a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. But what confounded the duo were the tears shimmering on her cheeks as she ran toward them.

Their confusion turned into revulsion upon noticing the ones chasing her. They were none other than half a dozen Gorians, otherwise also known as forest Vulcans.

They were large, anthropomorphic monsters that resembled primates. They possessed distinctive facial features, elongated chins, elongated ears and pointed heads with a single horn on top, their bodies colored a bright shade of purple. They had big, large hands, and a long tail connected to the bottom of their torsos. Their fur was green in color, while five pink hearts in a decorative pattern were printed on their arms.

During their journey within the forest, Ben had managed to discover a typical feature about these Vulcans. That was their utter abhorrence toward men and their perverseness to girls that would even put biggest of perverts to shame. Apparently, now was no different as they were pursuing a very young girl.

"You ready, Rook?" Ben inquired, charging his fists with his mana.

In response, Rook deployed his Proto-Tool, and reformed it into a lustrous yellow rapier before the duo scurried straight for the group of Vulcans trailing the purple haired girl.

Kagura watched as the two boys flitted toward her. One was using some kind of exquisite blue energy-magic, while the other wielded a sword. First, she thought them to be fools to even think that they could fight so many Vulcans at once, but her emotions altered to anxiety at how they readied themselves. They whizzed past her in a haze, and lunged at the perverse group. She took the opportunity to run behind a tree to hide and observe the battle.

Slightly bending his knees, Rook performed a forward somersault and bounded over the horde, as they moved under him. While on the other hand, Ben simply scampered to the side to hedge the probability of getting trampled beneath the feet of the overgrown monkeys.

While descending, Rook delivered a slash at the back of a Vulcan, which caused him to lurch forward and growl in pain. No sooner had his feet touched the ground, Rook rebounded straight toward his wounded enemy. However, Rook had to circumnavigate around the angry wild swing of his opponent, before he took an atypical approach. Rook knew that he was still very lither, and his Proto-Tech-Armor was still resilient and robust enough to deal heavy damage. In other terms, he was quite a better fighter at close range, than his Omnitrix-bearing companion at the moment.

Rook hurdled at the nearby tree, and the second his feet touched the bark, he bent his knees until he was squatting and reverberated off the tree with enough force to splinter the bark. He shot at the hurt Vulcan. Slanting his body around, Rook landed on the chest of the creature, and immediately ricocheted off it as an impromptu springboard, while knocking the creature into the next Vulcan behind it.

The two creatures hurtled into the ground, while the Revonnahgander delivered an airborne spin-dribble into the third Vulcan's face. His natural strength, combined with his armor, and the added force of his jumps caused the Vulcan to sway rearward. But, the Vulcan wasn't the only one wincing, as Rook flinched at how onerous the creatures were. He was certain that he was going to be feeling sore tomorrow.

Rook sculpted his Proto-Tool into a blaster and charged it up. Pointing it at the monster in front of him, he fired off a moderately substantial golden electric bolt, clouting his opponent down to the ground, where it continued to convulse from the residual electrical currents.

Whirling around, Rook only had a moment to register the hazy situation, before he was sucker-punched by another Vulcan – the one he had earlier used as a spur, and the blow sent him soaring away and into a tree, which snapped into half.

On the other hand, Ben was holding his own reasonably well as he quibbled the various wild punches with ease, while countering with his own attacks at point-blank range, and always intending for the creatures' weakest point; their face, or more specifically the eyes.

The Omnitrix wielder leapt backward just as a fist plunged into the ground, where he was a moment ago, and he vaulted onto the arm of the creature, before he hastened up the arm with his fist cackling with blue energy. Leaping high enough in the air, he brought his arm down and fired an unnamed Magnus Vox that happened to be a squashed sphere of blue energy, and blasted the resilient Vulcan away with a significant explosion of energy.

Turning around, Ben twisted his body to the left to dither the strike of another Vulcan, and fired another volley of blue disc energy plates to send the assaulting Vulcan floundering backward. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed his partner dealing heavy damage to the group, before he was backhanded into nearby trees.

Growling, Ben rose and hoisted both his arms in air with blue light sputter across his palms, and steadied himself. Although, he wanted to keep attacking them on his own, he actually wasn't yet ready to repulse so many Vulcans at once, so he did what he thought was best.

 **"Twista Combititus!"**

A giant cobra made of blue mana materialized into existence and glowered over the Omnitrix bearer at the remaining Vulcans. The monsters stopped dead in their tracks when the giant cobra appeared, and the dominant magic of Ben prevailed over their will. The creatures looked at Ben with wide eyes, before they turned tail and ran. To hell with avenging their fallen brethren, they were in the presence of a far more treacherous predator.

Rook ascended up to his feet, while nurturing his sore head to get the dizziness out of his eyes. His blurry vision cleared to reveal the overgrown monkeys running with their tails between their legs at the sight of the giant cobra that evaporate, when the Vulcans had disappeared from sight.

"Ya 'kay?" Ben asked apprehensively.

Rook nodded impulsively. "I will be fine."

Ben turned around to search for the young girl they had rescued. He noticed her peeking out from behind a thick tree that had acted as the shield to her during the little quandary. Flaunting an assuring smile, he asked. "Are ya alright? There is nothin' to worry 'bout anymore. They ain't comin' back anytime soon."

Kagura remained quiet, as she stood there looking at the two boys; her form vacillating from adrenaline and she was slightly winded, after running away from them for so long. She was actually flabbergasted to see those two fighting those monsters so easily, and she knew one thing for sure - they were real strong. Finally, she stepped forward from behind the tree and approached the Omnitrix wielder.

"Thank you for saving me. I am Kagura Mikazuchi."

"Nice name there." Ben accolade, which caused the young girl's face to light up with a blush. "I am Ben Tennyson and he's my partner…" He gestured to his partner. "…Rook Blonko." He turned back to face the girl. "So, you want to tell me, why a young girl was meandering around the woods alone?"

Kagura glanced away from the Omnitrix wielder. Ben noticed this, and tapered his eyes. Something was nagging her for sure. Releasing a conceding sigh, he muttered. "It would be better, if we don't stay here for long, in case they come back, so want to join us for now?"

Kagura took a moment to ruminate it. She knew she might not last for too long, if she continued traveling alone. These two were seriously powerful, and might help her become stronger. She was young, but not stupid, so she waggled her head in affirmation.

* * *

 ***Cough* Think, I nailed the second chapter good? I put more emphasis on Omnitrix, so that would leave the confusion to minimum. Oh, and I didn't forget to include the minute details about Ben's journey until now. Those were small but important.**

 **Anyway, next would be the questions that might haunts the readers. I know, they would have haunted me.**

 **Q. The slight resemblances with other anime?**

 **Honestly, the Fairy Tail lacks adequate world building and backgrounds. At least, not to me. Furthermore, I do have plans 'bout creating something original – and that's where comes in the few materials that I had borrowed from the other animes, cartoons, and kid shows. Even that hair loss spell belonged to the - Power Ranger: Mystic Force. I won't deny anything such. I also plan to include few original arcs in the story along the way.**

 **Q. The diner scene was rip-off another story?**

 **I will admit that particular scene was inspired from the story I had read once: 'To Touch The Sky' by 'The Struggling Warrior'. I still altered some of the content – whatsoever, it doesn't change the fact that I had borrowed that scene from another story. So, credit goes to 'The Struggling Warrior' for that specific one.**

 **Q. How the characters in Fairy Tail universe has been affected in this story?**

 **I should have certainly explained this in previous chapter. It just slipped my head. But better late than never, eh? The story begins around 9 years earlier, before the canon arcs. A couple years before the arrival of Natsu in Fairy Tail guild to be more precise.**

 **As an obvious alteration in the story, I have decided to change the characters' base strengths, and indulging a little deeper into their backgrounds to portray their personalities better. It ain't to overpower or under-power any specific character. It's just to ensure a more genuine, and an ideal story.**

 **I have noticed, certain characters, who were assumed to be on par with Wizard Saints, were defeated rather easily. For instances – Natsu clash with Jellal, Natsu defeating Laxus, Natsu taking on Zero. During every arc, there been huge fluctuations in capabilities of Natsu. Just because of retaining the power that swells with emotions, his strength was never clarified to full extent, unlike with others. However, should we see it through Natsu's perspective, all the opponents he faced, they had fought others beforehand, which had depleted their magic somewhat. But, is it enough to clarify his actual strength?**

 **For those with unbiased understanding, they should find this rather eccentric. Similarly, I find it intolerable. There were better ways to portray Natsu' aptitude, than just messing with his potential, and altering it to suit the plot.**

 **Same will go for the characters from Ben universe. I will ensure to not build up overpowered Ben character, but considering his involvement and the impact his presence will have, would call for some changes. I will clarify everything as the story proceeds. I would hate to break spoilers, but the more we indulge in the story, the better it will be explained.**

 **There, it wraps up the few potential questions that are bound to strike ya. But, if there's more unexplained situations that I missed, ask and I promise to return to you as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks once again to 'Vandenbz', 'The God's Eye' and 'SailorChibiMidnight' for their part in proofreading the chapter.**

 **Until the next update, read & review!**


	3. X775! Journey Ends In Slavery!

**Re-edited!**

* * *

 **Chapter 03**

 **X775!**

 **Journey Ends In Slavery!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tale: The Lost Hero!**

* * *

The next day began with the headstrong brunet standing on the bank of a river in the middle of the forest. From what he could tell, if he pursued the river trail, then he was positive that he would find the entrance, or rather the exit to this dense nerve-racking forest. It brought great relief to him knowing that he and his companions wouldn't have to roam around arbitrarily anymore. The river would inevitably lead them to civilization at the very least. They would also have fresh water and fish to nourish them in the meantime. The latter of which had brought the group here in the first place.

Looking up, the sun was beginning to increase in size, as it ascended over the mountains in the distance. Ben just stared at the river, not knowing exactly what to do, while Rook did some fishing, after changing his Proto-Tool into a fishing rod of all things. Ben decided to leave the fishing to Rook, while he assembled some logs for a fire.

Kagura also sat on the edge of the river with her feet dipped into the water, absentmindedly kicking it. She seemed to be preoccupied with her own thoughts, thoughts correlated to the brown-haired boy. She knew that he was older than her, and perhaps the same age as her brother. Unlike anyone else she had seen, he was powerful and influential. That wasn't counting the fact that Ben also had an air of reliable conviction around him.

But, he was also hurting on the inside.

Earlier, when she had woken up, she had found Ben lamenting in his sleep, grieving for someone precious to him. Kagura didn't know precisely what was hurting him, but from the sounds he made, it must have been ghastly to break someone as strong as him. Then, when Ben woke up, he hadn't gone to sleep again, and instead kept his eyes on their surroundings, ensuring that she and his friend were safe instead.

When Ben had asked her of the reason for her being in here yesterday, she wasn't sure whether to speak to him. However, Ben wasn't disconcerted, and remained tranquil instead of probing her for an answer. His peculiar behavior had her wondering whether he could be trusted, and whether he would help her, should she be candid to him. Her intuition was otherwise though, after all, why would he even bother to assist her, just like other people?

After the group had some grilled, slightly burnt, fish for breakfast, they continued their journey through the deep forest, following the river for several hours, only stopping to eat or rest when essential. Though, none of the trio commenced any actual conversation, not that they had much to speak anyway. They had their plate full with worries and concerns to somehow escape these woods.

Ben shifted his eyes from one tree to another one, ensuring that nothing was skulking in wait for them. Rook imitated the brunette as he too remained vigilant. Kagura observed the two boys as they remained subtle, but at the same time reasonably precautious of the possible danger for her safety; a temperament of true warriors, according to her brother during his night tales.

Finally, deciding against staying silent, Kagura glanced at the brown-haired boy inquisitively, and fiddled with her fingers. "Can you teach me how to become strong?"

Ben cocked an eyebrow at the rather sudden question, as he met her eyes with a tilt of his head. "Eh, what brought that up?" Ben was a tad bit flabbergasted that she just asked something like that out of blue. He had tried to initiate a conversion before, and every endeavor was acknowledged by a nod or inaudible hum from the girl. Although, Ben didn't really demur, not after he could already tell that something bad must have happened to her to cause such behavior. But, he didn't want to go making assumptions either.

"I want to become strong and not rely on others." Kagura riposted tetchily, as she stared far ahead into the dimness of the woods. "I want to become strong like you."

"Uh, that is all fine and good, but I don't know what to teach you."

Kagura stared at the brown-haired boy uncomprehendingly for a moment, as the latter stroked his hair in discomfited manner, before a scowl crossed her face.

Releasing a sigh, Ben faced the young girl. "What are you hiding, Kagura?"

Kagura looked away, once again ignoring his probing emerald eyes. She mentally reprimanded herself for even bothering to ask, knowing it would eventually come to this. No one was willing to teach her magic, or wanted her to become strong, and it was exasperating to her.

 _'Why does everyone I meet always treat me like a kid?'_

"Where do you live, Kagura?" Ben asked austerely, pulling the purplish-haired girl out of her abstraction.

Kagura looked at the brown-haired boy apprehensively. She hadn't heard him converse to her, or his pal like that before. Then again, she hardly knew him at all. She didn't want him to get cheesed off either and forsake her, so she relented, albeit diffidently. "I used to stay at Rosemary village with my brother." She muttered, making him sigh again before Ben ran a hand through his hair, as he stared at the canopy of the trees.

"Never heard of a place like that." Ben groused under his breath, before speaking aloud again, but in an affable tone. "Where are your parents? Aren't you a little too young to travel alone?" Ben sighed aloud, as Kagura again casted her eyes away from him. Ben's demeanor altered to impassiveness as he said. "Look, after we cross this forest, I need to drop you off somewhere. It is not like you can keep traveling with us, when your parents are worried sick about your wellbeing."

"I don't have any family, except for my brother."

Ben's smile dropped and a somber scowl adorned his face, as he reminisced about his situation not being much different compared to her. "Sorry, 'bout that. I guess, I understand what it feels like being alone." He sighed pessimistically. "Anyway, I still have to reunite you with your brother. So, where is he?"

"I don't know." Kagura shook her head absentmindedly; her body quivered slightly. "One day, some men attacked my village and captured everyone including my brother, but I was able to escape. Since then, I have been looking for my brother, Simon."

"Alone?" Rook inquired, having been eavesdropping on the conversation. Earning a nod, he contemplated while sharing a glance with the brunette, before speaking again. "Is it why you crave to become stronger?"

Kagura waggled her head again; tears running down her small face, as she recalled what had transpired on that inauspicious day. Ben shook his head in wonder at what a young girl of her age might have been through. Her childhood had been stolen from her, forcing her to live the life of an orphan, despite the fact that her brother might be alive somewhere.

Ben approached the girl, and stopped in front of her. He then placed a heartening hand on her shoulder, pretending an encouraging smile. "It's okay. I don't know how to teach magic, but I know there are some mage guilds that can. They will help you become strong, and until then…" He strode forward, closing the gap between the two and embracing her smaller frame. The latter also wrapped her own arms around his larger frame and buried her head into Ben's chest. "I will find your brother for you. I promise. I will find Simon and tell him that you are okay, and bring him to you." Ben pledged to her, earning a genuine smile as he pulled back and ended their hug. "So, do you know anything 'bout those people who had raided your village?"

Kagura nodded, as she wiped the stray tear off her face. "They were the same people, who were also trying to capture me in Twilight Village, before I ran away into the forest to hide from them."

Ben's eyes narrowed as he shared another glance with Rook. Shifting his sight back to the canopy of trees, Ben let out a low growl before calming himself. "We will drop by the next town, and see if there is a good guild there for you to join. Then, we will go and look for Simon, 'kay?"

Kagura nodded fervently. She would get to join a guild to become stronger, and then they would search for her brother. What else could she want?

* * *

A week elapsed, and Ben's group had coincidentally found themselves in a big town, just beyond the vast stretch of forest. For the first time in virtually a month, they were able to sleep on a bed instead of the ground, and without any foreboding of being attacked by wild animals or other unknown creatures. Ben had to admit that he kind of missed that scenario. One of the perks being the opportunity to count stars in the exquisite night sky, while a tender zephyr stroked his hair and skin.

Tomorrow, he and Rook would once again continue their voyage, only this time with a purpose.

The old woman who owned the small house was benevolent enough to let them spend the night, without charging them any money. Instead, Ben, Rook, and Kagura aided her in the shop to repay her generosity. After a long day of labor, Rook instantly collapsed on one of the vacant mattresses, while Kagura occupied the other one and slept peacefully.

Ben had decided to get her into the Mermaid Heel tomorrow. Apparently, the guild only allows women. It was quite pleasant to look at, and he had reckoned that Kagura would find a new home there, while he and Rook looked for Simon. In the past week, she had shared several of her stories with him that made the journey much more bearable for the group, and apparently, she had already seen enough of carnage and bloodshed in her childhood. Ben just hoped that wouldn't be the case anymore, and the guild members would take good care of her.

After tomorrow, they would be heading to Twilight Village to find more clues about those men, who had abducted Simon. But, deliberating the span of time that had passed, Ben was ambiguous that they would find any evidence. But that didn't matter, since all he sought was a trace of their passage. If something was still there, then he might be able to pursue them.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ben closed his eyes, but sleep still proved to be a daunting prospect, thanks to his chronic nightmares. He only slept for four or five hours at most before those vivid phantasms roused him. Ben thought that they were contemptuously taunting him of his failure to protect his friends and family, but somewhere in his mind, he knew that wasn't the case. At least, he hoped so.

"I should get some sleep while I still have some time. Tomorrow is going to be a long day anyway."

* * *

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE!"

Ben let out another sigh, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had presumed that Kagura wouldn't mind staying with Mermaid Heel, and it would be effortless to persuade her. Apparently, he was wrong, as she seemed to have developed some kind of mysterious bond with him and Rook, in their diminutive time traveling together. It was kind of unusual if you asked him, but that was the case.

"Kagura. Don't make this harder than it already is." Ben shook his head and smiled sympathetically. "You wanted to grow stronger, didn't you?"

Kagura nodded unenthusiastically, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Then, these people here will help you." Ben grinned while patting her on the head. "Staying with me will only bring trouble, and I am not sure that Rook and I can protect you from every danger we come across. If I failed to keep you safe, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Not after what happened to me before."

"What do you mean?"

Ben shook his head disconsolately. "Nothing. Though, I might tell you, when you get older." He ruffled her hair. "Anyway, I still have to go and look for your brother out there. If we stay here, then we can never find out where your brother is being held."

Rook watched the sight nearby. He, himself, didn't like the idea of her staying here, but considering what he and Ben had planned, it was necessary. In the end, her safety was their upmost concern.

"You will f-find m-my bro-ther?" Kagura asked between hiccups.

Ben nodded optimistically. "Yes, we will. Just get stronger just as you always wanted, and promise me that when you become stronger, you will protect anyone who needs it. That is the true meaning of becoming strong."

"I promise." Kagura sniffled and looked up at him while unintentionally smearing her tears on her cheeks. "You will also come back though, right? Promise me!"

Ben smiled affectionately and nodded once. He didn't know why he did it, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Ben and Rook once again found themselves promenading through the forest on a job, but this time not on a mission for some monetary gain, but rather for the gratification of a young girl. With a map to Twilight grasped in his palms, Rook led the way to their next destination. If what Kagura said was true, then those men must have already been done with their obligations some time ago and must have left the village. But, they wouldn't have gone that far, right?

They had garnered some relevant information about the group that was raiding small villages incapable of opposing them, and were kidnapping people for some anonymous purpose. Surprisingly, nothing else was known about them, at least, according to the guild members of Mermaid Heel. Still, some information was better than none, considering that this group was operating under the nose of the Magic Council. It wasn't long before they had ascended the hill, and found the entrance of the small village at the pedestal of the hill.

"So how are we going to liberate Simon?"

Ben glanced at his inquisitor, while stroking his chin in contemplation. That was something he wasn't yet sure of himself. Obviously, he had shared his plan of investigating the village for clues, and anything that might lead them to those men, but that wasn't all. "If the Magic Council was informed of the incident in Twilight, then there will definitely be some Rune Knights to greet us."

"They must have restricted access into the place by now too." Rook pointed out. "And, if we show defiance, then it will be an unintended threat to the Magic Council that we are waging war against them."

"Yeah, we can't risk that happening." Ben groaned timorously, waggling as he pondered a way to complete the task without actually warranting any awareness from the government. "But, to get to the kidnappers, we have to risk entering the village. We can claim that we used to live here before the attack, or maybe, we could slip past the guards."

"That is a prospect." Rook admitted solicitously. "Considering our current regressed physical age, we can avoid the guard with least suspicion, if we took the first approach."

"Maybe, but I would rather pick the second one, just to be on a safe side." Ben grunted mordantly, already aware of the kind of doubts the guards might have regarding the Revonnahgander. After all, Rook is quite hard on the eye.

Rook continued leading them, completely naïve to the sarcasm in Ben's tone, while formulating a plan as well. Few things had already been straightened out. They would enter the village and gather anything that might hint to those kidnappers, and Ben would use his Anodite powers to situate them. "But what next… I mean, after we find those kidnappers?"

"I don't know. We can beat 'em up, get some answers out of 'em, before informing the Rune Knights, and then escape with the prisoners." Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, we should be able to handle them easily, even without the Omnitrix. After all, they only raided villages that couldn't defend themselves, not even trying to attack someplace with an established guild, or Rune Knights patrols."

"Kagura did mention how they raided Rosemary first and then Twilight recently. Some of the mages from Mermaid Heel mentioned that analogous raids were testified at other similar places." Rook said patently. "Certainly, they must have amassed a substantial amount of population from those attacks."

Ben cocked an eyebrow as a frown crossed his face. "Perhaps, that seems like it." He shook his head. "But, they cannot travel around with too many captives." His eyes widened. "They must have a central base."

It was the only thing that made sense. An increasingly large group of inhabitants, and such masses would only draw more attention to them, particularly that of the Magic Council and their Rune Knights.

They continued roving, while corroborating the circumstances over again. Several questions rose with no apparent clarification. Beginning with the most fundamental concern: where the inmates were detained? A hold was apparent possibility. Then, who was behind these abductions and why capturing everyone they could get their hands on? Desperation, perhaps?

But, the foremost question was: how to get to them?

"I got it. We could let 'em capture us, and then bring us to their base. That will save us the whole hassle of looking for it." Ben insinuated tersely, earning an inquisitive glance from Rook. "I cannot just leave all of those people behind. I have to save them somehow."

"True." Rook concurred apathetically. "But conceding means that we will be stripped of all our equipment, particularly anything that might imply weaponry."

"Yeah, like the Omnitrix." Ben let out a curbed sigh. "Well, it cannot be separated from me, and they will have to live with that." His eyes then reallocated to Rook. "That leaves your Proto-Tech-Armor and Proto-Tool."

"Yes. Even the dimmest of their group would not leave these in my possession. Our strengths and physical attributes have already been compromised significantly. After stripped from my gears, I might be of little assistance during the flight, unless we find a way to retrieve them."

"Well, I can hide your Proto-Tool with Re-quip magic." Ben volunteered. "I managed to learn all the basics of that magic. It might be sufficient. I just have to concentrate and conjure the required energy together, before tearing a hole in a dimensional barrier. Then, I have to channel some mana to stuff things in or out. It will be slightly taxing for me, but I can definitely pull it off."

Ben had heard of Re-quip magic during their sojourn in a town a couple of months prior, and the brunette was quite captivated by it. He had noticed that his magical cache, or to be more precise, his mana reserve shared correspondence with the Ethernano in the air, which would vindicate the amalgamation between these energies. Since then, Ben had learnt adequate underlying instructions to perform Re-quip magic, in case they needed to carry superfluous supplies.

Ben kept practicing.

At first, it was arduous and grueling, and left his small stature combined with his shrunken reserves pretty exhausted, but ultimately, Ben got the hang of it. Upon accomplishing that much, he decided to stick with it, scheduling the practice in daily activities. Ben presumed that a master in this magic could store away copious items, but at the moment his dimensional storage wasn't hefty enough to store anything beyond a particular size. His hoard was inadequate to train much, without the risk of running low in magic during a predicament.

"That is one taken care of." Rook ruminated aloud. "What about the Proto-Tech-Armor?"

Ben shook his head. "I can't store something that big yet."

"Azmuth did improvise this armor with Galvan tech, before our mission to permeate the Incarcecon. I am not sure if he installed anything that could help us in this situation."

"He did?" Ben cocked an eyebrow, before a shrewd smirk appeared on his face. "That would explain, how you managed to bypass so many criminals and hack the Incarcenon's security so easily."

"That is not the issue." Rook stated unperturbedly. "We are unaware of the enemy's potency and numbers. Information is power and we lack enough to be at a disadvantage. The Omnitrix is still rebooting, so we are on our own. Your reserves are limited, and our overall strength are therefore reduced considerably without the Omnitrix. If anyone with ample knowledge gets their hands on Proto-Tool and Proto-Tech-Armor, I am afraid that the consequences could be catastrophic."

"I understand." Ben responded quietly. "But, we can't wait forever for the Omnitrix to function again."

"True." Rook conceded disconsolately. "But, should we do end up in violent conflict, then at least you will be able to return me the Proto-Tool."

Ben nodded encouragingly.

* * *

It was already near the twilight hour by the time Ben and Rook reached the zenith of the hill, after walking nonstop; they had decided to rest once they were done in the village.

The first thing that the duo noticed was that it was a predominantly agricultural peasant village, with tame wooden fences surrounding the village, and thatched cottages. Apparently, the village was vacant enough, and surprisingly though, there wasn't much of an estate damage, except for some burned and dilapidated houses. It showed how comparatively weak the village had been and it certainly reinforced their idea 'bout those kidnappers focusing their efforts on vulnerable locations.

They noticed a few patrolling Rune Knights in the village. They were clad in uniforms, highly reminiscent of those worn by priests: consisting of a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows. The robe was covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark symbol of the Magic Council, held up by a light belt circling the waist. Around the soldiers' necks was a long, light cape bearing the Council's insignia on the back, held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on their head sat a piece of light headgear. They also wore simple sandals. Each Rune Knight was equipped with a long metal staff.

Ben snorted at how inept and languid these Council forces were. They were given the task of locating and capturing those kidnappers, along with rescuing the prisoners, and instead they were just patrolling around without accomplishing anything.

The duo snuck closer to the two soldiers timidly guarding the entrance. Suddenly, their ears perked up at the conversation being traded between them.

"…cult of the Black Wizard, Zeref."

Ben froze and faintly cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the other guard dithering, while he spoke. "Are you sure? I think that man was just bluffing to scare us."

"I hope so. But, several other witnesses had claimed that a cult worshipping Zeref had raided their villages earlier. The Magic Council just doesn't want to believe that, but it doesn't change the truth."

"Do you know why they were kidnapping so many people? They massacred the elderly, but they take away the young and middle-aged. I thought that that abominable mage had died centuries ago, so why are these scums abducting so many innocent people?"

"No idea, but I really don't want to be there to find out. Same goes for everyone else I have spoken to."

Ben and Rook shared a befuddled glance before proceeding forward. Using the shadows as cover, the duo fluently slinked past the guards at the entrance, who didn't even bother to look around, due to how timorous they seemed to be. Ben and Rook sauntered through the thin lanes cautiously, while vigilant the entire time, noting how small the village had been for the raid to happen without any impediments. Eventually, they found themselves close to the middle of the village.

"So, can you trace anything?" Rook inquired, his fingers twitching slightly, ensuring that he was ready to deploy his Proto-Tool if the situation demanded it.

In response, Ben's eyes beamed a sparkling blue, as he glanced around. The whole village was the property of the villagers, and even if they failed to find those men from the cult of Zeref, then they would attempt to track down the incarcerated. Either way, they would definitely end up at the same place. A few minutes passed, before his eyes relapsed back to their original emerald color.

"They seem to be to the south of here." Ben pointed out. "It's tiring to measure the accurate distance, but I can sense the energy signatures heading in that direction. I picked another signature, perhaps the captors. A few of them went in random directions, but most of them went south."

Rook fished out the map and scrutinized while a glowing incandescent blue globe materialized in the hand of the Omnitrix bearer, to aid them see properly in the darkness. A moment later, Rook rolled up the map and stowed it back inside his armor, while the light dispersed in Ben's hand.

"So?"

"Apparently, they are heading towards the sea." Rook reflected aloud. "There are a couple more villages down the route though, and the Akane Resort at last. Maybe, they were still abducting people for whatever purpose they have."

"Well, that doesn't explain where their base is." Ben groaned while grasping his temples in contemplation. "Let's hurry anyway. The sooner we catch up to them, the better. If we travel in the night, then we will be able to catch up to them. If they raid another village, we could also allow ourselves to be captured in the mayhem."

The duo left the village the way they had entered, avoiding the guards at the gate. A while later, when they were certain that they were distant enough from the village, Rook broke the silence.

"So, there is someone named Zeref, apparently, a Black Wizard still feared across the Ishgar, even after his death centuries ago. That is… intriguing."

Ben shook his head in stupefaction. "This cult they were talking about, seems like, they worship this Zeref like he is some kind of God." He let out a perturbed sigh. "…and, unlike any God of Ishgar mentioned by gramps too. After we deal with these lunatics, we are going to dig up more knowledge about this Zeref guy. He sounds kinda creepy to me."

* * *

Araksha was a small village located west of Akane Resort. Darkness had besieged the majority of the forest around the village. Only a few lamps were on, imparting sparse illumination to daunt the shadows, but that was all. The ambiance was tranquil, but that didn't remain for long, as the malleable, yet very distinct, sound of footsteps reverberated throughout the wood, shattering the peace.

They were none other than the cult known to worship the greatest, malevolent mage of all time, the Black Wizard: Zeref. Dressed in blood red outfits covered with black cloaks, bearing the peculiar symbol on their back, and a mask that hid only their eyes and nose, they ran toward the susceptible village, while some stayed behind to guard the captives from other parishes.

A few minutes passed and a detonation shuddered the entire land. Screaming began to pierce the serene night, completely quashing the natural symphony, as the cultists raided the susceptible village. More cries and explosions occurred as the attackers captured anyone in the village that they could, while others slew whoever dared to stand in their way or were too old to be of use.

It was then that Ben and Rook arrived to spectator the village engulfed in flames. Wails of agony from the inhabitants even trembled the cool night air, overshadowing the scorching and crackling resonances of the fires that ravaged the village. Even though, the people of Twilight village hadn't put much resistance, the same couldn't be said for the few defenders of Araksha. In the end, their struggle was futile, as the combatants were left to die in pools of their own blood, while their friends and families were captured.

Ben let out a portentous growl at the frightful sight before him, as he balled his fists in utter umbrage and resentment. Needless to say, Ben felt his blood begin to pump faster and his adrenaline surge, as he reined in the compulsion to just rush into battle and beat the attackers into coma. Righteous fury emanated from his small body, as he glared at the appalling sight before them.

"It has already ended." Rook noted as smoke rose into the night sky from the center of the village.

Ben didn't say anything. His sight glued to the ground blemished in red. A dark look crossed his visage, as he let out another low threatening growl.

"THERE! MORE RUNTS! GRAB THEM!"

A pair of cultists appeared around the corner of a burning house and scuttled toward them with their big magical bludgeons raised in inauspiciously hostile postures. An explosion of blue mana caught the cultists off guard, bouncing them off the nearby wall and dropping them to the ground in semi-conscious heaps.

"No. This ends here." Ben growled, his eyes glowing blue before mana erupted from his body. They picked on the weak, because they think they could and that no one would oppose. They were no different from his nemesis, but he would rather not repeat his past mistake. Never again would they hurt the innocent, their cries for clemency will go unheeded, until he had broken every single bone in their rotten bodies, and left them to suffer.

"We need to stick with the pl-"

"No more plan." Ben interrupted; his voice treacherously rancorous. "I won't allow them to hurt or attack these innocents people anymore."

"We are not in any circumstance to fend them off." Rook stated as a matter of fact. Traveling for a whole day without any rest had certainly worn the duo enough. Ben just didn't want to admit it. Rook shook his head and deployed his Proto-Tool, before handing it over to the brown-haired boy. "I will try to rescue as many civilians as possible, while you hold them off."

Ben didn't need to be told twice, as he nodded and reallocated his eyes back to the still smoldering village, before looking again at the Proto-Tool. Conducting some energy into it, the gear shimmered luminously, before disappearing from sight. The brown-haired boy felt slightly dizzy, after using more of his remaining power to store the equipment away, but he managed to steady himself. He needed some more practice before he could learn the more advanced forms of Re-quip magic.

"Let's get 'em." Ben darted deeper into the village, and toward a nearby group of cultists that were lobbing kids into a cage, while Rook used the shadows and wreckage to aid him in his task.

Ben charged up a considerable amount of his mana, and stretched his hands forth at the group of men, before a cataract of blue energy blasts surged forward. It struck the target, prompting a sizable explosion that blew quite a few of the black-clad, unsuspecting men away from the cage, while the others' attentions were abstracted toward the brown-haired boy.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" One of the cultists shouted, while another one pointed at the Omnitrix bearer. "It's him. That brat can use magic!"

One of them launched a fireball in response, closely abided by a multitude of others. Though, the brunette merely concreted his stance as a wave of prominent energy erupted from his small form.

 **"Teewat Ligara!"**

A tempest countered those fireballs before the men cried out in anguish instead, when they were struck by the energy-charged zephyr, providing a sense of macabre contentment to Ben. Contemplating that he was fighting to protect the civilians, Ben felt no culpability for hurting scum like these cultists.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE!?" Another cultist exclaimed in fright, only to be acknowledge with an energy-sheathed fist in his face that chucked him into an already ruined domicile.

More cultists dived into action and charged at Ben. The boy was simply dodging and rolling out of the way to avoid most of the attacks, while retaliating with his own. These cultists had the tiniest bit of power, and most of them used cudgels or medieval armament to attack, and they thought they were indomitable, just because they could fight off weak villagers.

What they lacked however, was aptitude and proficiency.

Ben had both in plethora. Power and adroitness, and above all, the acumen, which none could get without engaging in a battle of life and death. However, he had expended his reserves earlier, and there seemed to be no end to these cultists. No matter what he did, no matter how tough he tried, there were constant fortifications for those brought down. But, Ben refused to fall, as Rook needed more time to liberate the villagers.

 **"Mercuta Verihitis!"**

Unintentionally, congregating more of his power and swiping his hand in an eclectic arc, Ben unleashed the assertive potent attack, sending an unrestrained orb of compressed blue energy rocketing towards the cultists at speeds that they were unable to comprehend, let alone equivocate. The area targeted by Ben, upsurged in an explosion of mana as blood splattered on the ground.

Ben froze as an expression of utmost horror crossed his visage. A slight shiver passed through his body, as what he had done finally sunk into his mind. His eyes reverted to their emerald color, as the mana output from his body was relegated conspicuously.

He had killed them, while consumed by anger, in cold blood as well. Even if they deserved no leniency, he had slaughtered them anyway, going against the morals and ethics of his family. Ben could see the bloody faces of the remaining raiders staring back at him, a look of horror and consternation engraved on their faces. He raised his arms and stared at his palms. He could see blood splash from the explosion on them.

"Hey! Those damn prisoners are escaping! This piece of trash unlocked the bolt! Hurry up! Catch them all in the name of Zeref before they get away!"

Ben's eyes snapped open, and focused on a bald cultist, holding an unconscious Rook up by his neck. The latter was unconscious, and his face was vaguely bloody, and Ben could also make several bruises even from where he was standing.

Wrath again building within him, Ben glared in abhorrence at the group of men in front of him, as his energy began manifesting into an impenetrable opaque aura, which caused some of the petrified men to step back. He had already lost his family. He would be damned if he let his partner and friend die as well. The sheer magnitude of oppressive energy he was releasing bore down upon the men, dropping them into the dirt, as the gravity around them seemingly tripled. Trepidation coursed through their numb bodies, as they stared at the child in absolute horror.

Abruptly, Ben magical energy disappeared and he collapsed to his knees in utter exhaustion. His ten year old body was already depleted, after energy had finally petered out. A groan escaped him, as he fought to stay awake. A sound that quickly rehabilitated into a painful agonizing yelp tore through his throat, as he was kicked away into a crumbled wall.

"Damn this kid. He was terrifying."

"Whatever! You two, just toss them both inside the cage. They will make great additions to our slaves in building the Tower of Heaven. The rest of you, go after the escaped prisoners."

Ben couldn't make out who was speaking, but he guessed that it was the apparent leader. He was already losing perception, but he had learnt something. A structure referred to as the 'Tower of Heaven'. The pain was too much for him to desist from drifting off into a state of comatose. Ben felt himself being hoisted by his collar, before he was pitched inside what felt like a cage, causing him to let out another painful grunt. Finally, he closed his eyes and let the darkness claimed him.

* * *

Ben whimpered in excruciating pain as a punt into his belly sent him swerving rearward and crashing into some assorted crates. Grunting in agonizing pain, Ben blearily opened his eyes and unsteadily stood back on his feet. His gory attire was frayed in various places. Swabbing away the blood leaching from the corner of his mouth, he glanced at the sight before him with somnolent but contemptuous eyes.

Ben was surrounded by dozen men, donning the same black fabric, and all outfitted with various staff and medieval weapons, while glaring at him. His eyes then reallocated to the numbers of slaves cowering in apprehension, and angst on the other side of the boat.

 _'Wait, a boat?'_ His eyes shifted to the sea discernible over the ship's edge.

Ben shook his head, and raised his hand in front of himself. He then curbed an eyebrow in perplexity. The Omnitrix was as new as ever, and still rebooting. But, he had a set of metallic cuffs around his wrists. The cultists must have put them on, when he was unconscious. Ben noted that he wasn't the only one with the shackles though. Anyway, it wasn't like he couldn't break through them. Closing his eyes, Ben tried to muster his powers, but to his utter mystification and astonishment, nothing happened. He tried again to the same conclusion.

"Huh, is it because of this handcuff that I can't use my mana? Are they magical or somethin'?" Ben mused perceptively, shaking his head. "If that's true, I need to get rid of it first."

Shaking his head once more, Ben peeped around to find any sign of the Revonnahgander, but there was none. His eyes shifted to a sinewy, middle-aged cultist with a beard, dressed in purple and black clothes, unlike the others, and was glaring at him with a sickening nauseating look and a smug conceited grin. Surprisingly, he also had a visor that only covered his eyes and nose.

"I can't wait till I can wipe that grin off of your face, bastard." Ben mused silently, as he stared analytically at the apparent leader.

"So, you are the kid who killed several of my men, huh?"

Ben cringed. He didn't want to remember any of that, not that he couldn't have done any better. Another kick to his torso thumped him on the deck and brought him out of his abstraction; the agony doubling as he curled holding his tummy.

"Now listen ya filthy runt, you are no longer free. You are a slave now, who will do our bidding, and you will never disobey us. In return, you will get food and water to sustain yourself, so any sign of hostility will be punished severely."

Ben distressingly picked himself off the deck, but a miniature electric bolt enforced him to his knees, as he let out another shrilling grunt. The electricity combined with his abrasions and exhaustion pushed him to the edge of unconsciousness.

"Remember, your days as a mage are over, and you will forever be a slave to us, and eventually the Black Wizard, Lord Zeref. You are here to build the tower and nothing else."

With half-open eyes and besieging to remain conscious, Ben stared at the still fragmentary bizarre tower on the approaching island in the middle of the sea. What was it precisely for and how was it going to serve the purpose of these adherents of Zeref? Ben didn't know anything more, but he deliberated that he would find soon enough as the boat docked at the pier.

"Now, take 'em all to their cells."

With that said Ben withered down and drifted away into unconsciousness again.

* * *

 **There, it wraps the third installment. I hope, you all find it entertaining. I thank you for such positive response and all the favorites and follows. But, please leave more reviews. I want to hear your thoughts. Reviews are what keeps me striving to write more.**

 **Either way, I want to address some of the potential questions related to this chapter next.**

 **Q. Why Rook lack his tail?**

 **Although, none of you noticed it in previous chapter, I still decided to post this. Just in case. Rook will not have his tail unlike in Omniverse. As much as I find it humorous, it didn't suit him the least. It was fun. But, not as much as to really put that in here. At least, that's what I think, and what I think is what matters here.**

 **Q. Ben cannot use mana because of anti-magic restraints?**

 **In chapter 1, mana exhibited quite resemblance with magic and blended within it. In a sense, Ben's mana is in abundant because of the ample presence and influence of magic. Since, the magic itself is adapting itself to the presence of the mana, there are not many distinguishable features amongst them. Some relevant ones will be discussed later. But, all these restrictions on magic would still be application to mana as well. Including the anti-magic interference.**

 **Think of mana as a branch of magic, or vice versa.**

 **Q. Ben slaughtered the cult members? OCC Ben?**

 **Ben was OCC, the moment I chose this fanfiction. After all, a cartoon hero winding up in the anime-verse is itself a significant issue. His past here had a huge impact on him. The mental turmoil and guilt does wonders on anyone. However, when he massacred the cultists, he had lost himself in the heat of the pathetic situation. So, safe to assume that it wasn't his decision to kill 'em. It was merely an impulse, after succumbing to the tremendous pressure.**

 **Phew, I hope, I met your expectation here. I explained everything in simplest terms. But, not delving into the meaning. I doubt, I require to clarify everything. As long you can put yourself in Ben's shoe, you can figure out most my intentions easily.**

 **Thanks once again to 'Vandenbz', 'The God's Eye' and 'SailorChibiMidnight' for their part in proofreading the chapter. You guys are seriously the best.**

 **I am off then. Until the next installment, read & review!**


	4. X775! Keep Faith In Freedom!

**Re-edited!**

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

 **X775!**

 **Keep Faith In Freedom!**

* * *

Ben whimpered in excruciating pain as a punt into his belly sent him swerving rearward and crashing into some assorted crates. Grunting in agonizing pain, he blearily opened his eyes and unsteadily accrued back to his feet. His gory attire was frayed in various places. Swabbing away the blood leaching from the corner of his mouth, he glanced at the sight before him with somnolent contemptuous eyes.

He was circumscribed by several men garnishing the same reddish-black fabric; all outfitted with various truncheons and medieval weapons while glaring at him. His eyes reallocated to the numbers of slaves cowering in apprehension, and angst on the other side of the boat.

 _'Wait, a boat?'_ His eyes shifted to the sea discernible over the ship's edge.

Ben shook his head and raised his hand in front of himself and curbed an eyebrow in perplexity. The Omnitrix was as new as ever and still rebooting. But he had a set of metallic manacles around his wrists. The cultists must have put them on when he was unconscious. He noted that he wasn't the only one with the shackles though. Anyway, it wasn't like he couldn't break through them. Closing his eyes, he tried to muster his powers but to his utter mystification and astonishment, nothing happened. He tried again to the same conclusion.

 _'Is it because of these handcuffs that I can't use my mana? Are they magical?'_ Ben mused perceptively, shaking his head. _'If that is true, I need to get rid of these first.'_

Shaking his head once more, he peeped around to find any sign of the Revonnahgander but there was none. His eyes shifted to a sinewy, middle-aged cultist with a beard, dressed in purple and black clothes unlike the others; glaring at him with a sickening nauseating look and a smug conceited grin. Surprisingly, he also had a visor that only covered his eyes and nose.

 _'I can't wait till I can wipe that grin off of your face.'_ Ben mused silently as he stared analytically at the apparent leader.

"So, you're the kid who killed several of my men, huh?"

Ben cringed. He didn't want to reminisce any of that, not that he couldn't have done more than that. Another dribble to his torso thumped him on the deck and brought him out of his abstraction; the agony doubling as he curled holding his tummy.

"Now listen you filthy runt, you're no longer free. You're now a slave who will do our bidding and you will not disobey us. In return you will get food and water to sustain yourself and any sign of hostility will be punished severely."

Ben distressingly picked himself off the deck but a miniature electric bolt enforced him to his knees as he let out another shrilling grunt. The electricity combined with his abrasions and exhaustion pushed him to the edge of unconsciousness.

"Remember, your days as a mage are over and you'll forever be a slave to us and eventually the Black Wizard, Lord Zeref. You're here to build the tower and nothing else."

With half-open eyes and besieging to remain cognizant, Ben stared at the still fragmentary bizarre tower on the approaching island in the middle of the sea.

 _'Tower of Heaven, eh?'_

What is it unerringly for and how was it gonna serve the purpose of these adherents of Zeref? He didn't know anything more but cogitated that he would soon enough as the boat docked at the pier.

"Now, take' em all to their cells."

With that said Ben emaciated and drifted away into unconsciousness again.

* * *

 **A Tale of Fairies!**

* * *

Ben witheringly opened his eyes as a groan escaped his lips; the light oppressing his eyes and causing him to hastily shut them when he endeavored to ascertain his whereabouts. Hearing a giggle, he injudiciously re-opened his eyes and his vision was stymied by something…red.

 _'Is it blood?'_

No! It was hair, crimson hair that belonged to an adolescent girl with big brown eyes and seemed no older than ten.

Ben's heart omitted a beat but quickly recognition struck him like a freight train. He briskly pushed himself up to a sitting position, causing the red-headed girl to falter away from him. He noticed several more kids his age or younger surrounding him and an old man was sitting nearby with his legs crossed but he overlooked them as well as his throbbing body for the moment. He glanced back and forth until his eyes fell upon his partner's comatose form which was being cuddled by yet another young girl with brown hair; her distinctive features reminded him of a cat, particularly her eyes, nose and mouth.

Rook was still cataleptic but safe to say, he was animate. However his armor was gone, revealing the skin-tight black jumpsuit he wore underneath. Hurrying over to the Revonnahgander as the red-headed girl watched him inquisitively, he placed his fingers on Rook's neck and sighed in relief when he felt a rhythm.

Upon verifying Rook's condition, Ben noticed that most of his abrasions had been bandaged. He doubted that any of the cultists would be benign enough to nurse them, not after suffering so many fatalities in Araksha. Ben chalked it up to either the old man or the other children. He looked up to see their peculiar gazes wedged upon him while the old man gave him an appraising look.

He was a rather lean old man with pale skin and long white hair that reached midway down his back. Two strands of hair stood out from the rest and pointed outwards while his eyebrows were nearly as long as the hair on his head, reaching down past his chin. He sported a thick gray beard which extended down to his chest while he was clad in a pair of beige shorts with no shirt; revealing a black emblem on his lower back to everyone.

His eyes shifted to the red-headed girl he was greeted by upon awakening. Fully aware of the girl getting uncomfortable under his stare, he blinked and reallocated his gaze to the other kids.

The first to catch his eye was a young man whose most prominent features were his salient blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, as he stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Next in line was a young, well-proportioned young boy with dark eyes and mildly long dark hair with two pertinent bangs curving outwards on the front. His attire consisted of a sleeveless shirt and a pair of light pants reaching down below his knee, which was held up by a simple austere, rudimentary rope belt tied in a knot at his waist.

The last two seemed younger than the others; one had short blonde hair and tan skin along with dark beady eyes, whilst the second one had raven colored hair and a pointed chin. The last kid was the cat-like young girl who had been cuddling Rook earlier.

The gauche silence persisted for a while before the kids eventually greeted him with a cogent chorus of reticent hellos. Ben smiled maladroitly and waggled his head in greeting before his eyes shifted over to the old man and he bowed in indebtedness. "Thanks for healing me and my partner, gramps."

Rob ascetically stared at the brown haired boy. Unlike the others, he seemed far more matured for his age; certainly a rare eminence in an adolescent child. But, what flabbergasted him was that the kid managed to reckon who had patched him. "How did you know that I healed you?"

Ben smiled inelegantly. "I doubt that those cultists would be empathetic enough after the trouble I put them through…" His ambiance fell slightly but he kept his smile. "And I'm skeptical about anyone here is capable of treating our lacerations so effectively save for someone like…you." He stated as a matter of fact which caused the others to face-fault. "Anyway, I'm Ben Tennyson and he's my partner and best friend, Rook Blonko." He pointed to the unconscious figure of his companion.

Rob's interest was piqued. This boy was indubitably dexterous and astute, not to mention chivalrous. Chuckling softly, he replied. "No need to be formal here, young man, I'm Rob."

Ben nodded zealously."Um…can you tell me how to get these off?" He asked while pointing to said object around his wrists. The sooner he got rid of these restraints, the sooner he could deal with the cultists, and then liberates everyone, and gets the hell outta this inscrutable tower. "I think it's what is thwarting me from accessing my ma…magic."

An overwhelming silence pursued the statement as everyone stared dumbfounded at the brown haired boy. Ben noted that everyone's eyes had widened like dinner plates as the old man once again gave him that same scrutinizing look. He frowned. Had he mentioned anything that he shouldn't have?

"You can use magic?!"

Ben glanced at the red haired girl. So that was the concern that bothered them, eh. Apparently, they had never seen magic before. Well, that liable would have been if those cultists weren't using magic. He sticks with a nod. "Yes I do, but not at the moment." He replied diligently. "But why are you so surprised?"

The girl's face lit up in discomfiture. "Um…-"

"They've never seen anyone else perform magic except me and the cultists guarding here." Rob chortled in amusement. "Well, nobody as young as you anyway so they were a little surprised."

Ben arched an eyebrow in wonderment as the words registered in his head. The old man could use magic, probably something that related to medic given his current condition. Ben noted a set of similar shackles on Rob's wrists though. Was there another reason that restricted him from calling upon his mana? Giving voice to his thoughts, he solicited. "Why can't I use my magic, gramps? Is it because of these shackles…?" He stared at his restraints inquisitively. "…or, is it something else?"

Rob shook his head pessimistically. "These handcuffs are meant to prevent us from accessing our magic by sealing it away within our bodies. To be more precise, they absorb the magic we call forth to use."

"But, you can still your magic, right? After all, you healed us with magic, didn't yah?"

Rob curtly nodded albeit how flummoxed he was but he didn't let it exhibit perceptibly. "I have grown old and for some anonymous reason, the cultists don't treat me like the others. Actually, there aren't any other older slaves around here except for me. They might have done it deliberately so that I could nurse the younger children brought to the tower."

Ben curved an eyebrow in contemplation. They probably didn't want to risk losing the young-so-called-slaves reflecting they would be far more useful alive. But, why was he treated idiosyncratically? Hell, why had he been brought here when others his age were slaughtered during the incursions? He shook his head to prevent his antipathy from getting the better of him before he glanced back at the old man. "So there's no way I can break through these annoying seals, right?"

Rob shook his head disconsolately. He had never meant to discourage the children when it came to magic but after being rapt within the tower for so long, he had actually forlorn sanguinity of ever basking in the daylight again without these anti-magic restraints on his wrists. He just yearned that the kids would hold on to the optimism of attaining freedom someday.

Ben let out a disconcerted groan that felt more like a tedious grunt. He had to formulate a way to get rid of the shackles and then find a way to escape. Shaking his head, he wobbled over to the adjacent corner of the room, aware of the snooping gazes fixated upon him as he sat down against the serrated wall. His eyes fell upon Rook and recalled how lucky he was. He had a partner who was willing to endure alongside him, and yet reluctant to leave his side. Then, his attention was diverted to the kids sitting around the old man.

"Oi, you're a mage yourself, right?" Ben cocked an eyebrow at the raven haired boy as the latter continued. "How did they manage to capture you?"

Ben let out a snigger at the question as he stroked his head clumsily. "Ah, would you believe me if I said that we let them confine us?"

The deadpan outlook of everyone summed the response causing him to snort in amusement and then he let out another chuckle. "I guess not." He shrugged imperturbably. "Well, actually that was the plan but I got into a little disagreement with them when they raided another village. I ran out of magic in the middle of the fight. Either way, I'm here in the tower as alleged."

Everyone sweat dropped at the tactless imprudent answer.

"Why would you let them capture you!?" The redhead inquired, sounding ferhoodled as her eyes bore into him.

"Yeah, this tower isn't exactly a paradise, if you didn't already know that." The blue haired boy condemns irreverently folding his arms over his torso. "We're nothing more than slaves here."

"I know." Ben riposted letting out a deep sigh.

"You knew, like you actually know?" The red-head girl inclined her head to the side.

Ben waggled in endorsement. "Kinda, somewhere along that line so yeah, I anticipated."

Rob spartanly stared at the brown haired boy. There was so much about him that he couldn't figure out. It wasn't just the potential, and propensity he could see in the brunette but entirely something else. He had sensed that proclivity in some of the other children, especially in Erza and Jellal, even though not as dense and potent as him. It was a nostalgic feeling; one he hadn't felt since his retirement from Fairy Tail.

He considered how the kid didn't seem to be lying about him getting captured on purpose. His years of experience had taught him to discern truth from lies through body language and he couldn't help but feel that the kid was being candid. His curiosity was aroused as he spoke. "How much do you know about this tower, young man? How did you come to be here?"

Ben inadvertently shrugged. "Not much but enough to make me want to learn more." He replied before he closed his eyes. "We took on a job, a promise to someone actually to track down the kidnappers who were raiding villages and abducting civilians. We went to their last known location and determined that they were moving south. We figured out that they were targeting vulnerable locations so we travelled to closest village that fit the pattern. Rook freed the captives while I kept the cultists' attention focused on me. Many things happened while we fought and I found myself being outnumbered, not that I actually cared too much and then, I found myself here."

Everyone remained dumbstruck as the Omnitrix wielder elucidated his story. However, Rob couldn't help but eulogize the young boy for his astuteness and prescience. But, he still had qualms. "How did you find out about this tower?"

"I didn't." Everyone sweat dropped at the brusque blatant answer as Ben continued and looked at them. "All I knew was that they must have a predominant establishment where they were keeping the prisoners. Their motives were ambiguous but to get answers, I had no choice but to let them bring us here. I was actually hoping to grill them but things don't always turn out as you want them to."

Rob smiled applaudingly. Now he skeptical if the kid was actually ten years old. He shook his head at his dubiety. His old age must have begun distressing his mind too. Shaking his head, he flashed a cordial smile. "Say young man, which guild did you joined that let you go on such a perilous mission?"

Ben cocked an eyebrow and shook his head in repudiation. "I'm not from any legal guild. I'm what others call an independent mage. I traveled around Fiore with Rook, hoping to see everything it had to offer."

"You're an independent mage, huh?" If the old man was traumatized at the assertion, then he did a good job at hiding it. "Then, what about your family?"

Ben smile fainted but he maintained the facade as best as he could as his eyes drifted to Rook. "I don't have anyone left except him." He could feel melancholy searing him but he refused to shed further tears. _'Tears aren't worth those invaluable memories.'_

The room was consumed by silence but it didn't bother the Omnitrix wielder who was immersed in his own thoughts. Things always turned out like this for him. Who would have anticipated him giving up on his sovereignty and choosing slavery? Even though he knew it wouldn't last forever.

Ben's absentminded train of thought was intervallic and his attention was abstracted toward the red-headed girl. "You know, you have more friends here."

"Even though this place is hell, we'll always be with you. This is how we move forward toward the future. Together." The old man had a penitent smile, one that showed compassionate and empathy for him.

Ben stared at her for a moment. Since his advent in this universe, he hadn't tenaciously tried to make friends. He was far more focused on his unspecified vague journey in addition to beating up some bandits and forest monsters on his trek. Suddenly realization struck him which caused him to snicker. "Well, let's start with names then. I don't even know the names of the people with whom I shared so much."A few anxious chuckles filled the room. "Anyway let's start over again, I'm Ben Tennyson and he's Rook Blonko." He jerked a thumb at the unconscious Revonnahgander.

"Erza."

"Jellal Fernandes."

"Millianna."

"Wally Buchanan."

"Shô."

"Simon Mikazuchi."

 _'Mikazuchi?'_ Ben ruminate the proverbial last name before realization struck him. _'Simon! He's Kagura's brother, the one I've been looking for.'_ He couldn't admire his luck more. His first whim was to enlighten him about his sister before he opted otherwise after reality asserted itself. He didn't even know how long it would take for him to flight from this tower. He couldn't access his mana and now all that lingered was the unresponsive Omnitrix. Even if he somehow amputates these fetters, his mana energy wouldn't be enough to rout all the cultists. He learnt that lesson thanks to the fracas in Araksha, to gamble jeopardizing the lives of the other detainees. He decided to train himself beforehand to augment enough resistance to the energy drainage to fend off the cultists.

He didn't want to give disingenuous buoyancy to Simon either. He seemed happy enough here amongst his friends albeit being enforced into child slavery of all things when kids their age should be enjoying independence. There was always the possibility that he might never escape this hell and delivering news of his sister would be equal to giving him fictitious optimism. He couldn't take away that happiness. Kagura was safe and he had to make sure Simon was as well before he broke that news to him.

The silence was once again interrupted by a groan filling the cell. Ben reallocated his eyes to Rook to see him rousing slightly. Immediately he shoves himself off the ground and deigned beside him, waiting as he opened his eyes. Rook steadily tried to hoist himself, but he winced and fell on his side thanks to a lack of energy and the agony itinerating throughout him.

"Are you okay?" Ben inquired restively, offering a hand.

Rook acknowledged it and after gaining some permanence on his knees, he rose into a sitting position and clutched his throbbing head."Where are we?"

"Ah, it's the Tower of Heaven."

"A tower, huh? What transpired when I was cataleptic?"

Ben let out a conciliating sigh. "They got us and brought us here to build this tower."

"Their purpose, that's slavery?" Rook skewed his head to the side to look at the grinning Omnitrix wielder. "So, they are abducting populace for constructing a monument?" A hint of aversion could be heard within his voice. "What are we waiting for then?" He inquired inquisitively; the pain within his head finally subsiding enough for him to cogitate appropriately. "Let's flight with everyone as we planned."

"Ah, ummm…Rook, it's like…there are a few kinks in that plan, and it needs improvisement." Ben let out an apprehensive chuckle, chafing his head as Rook gawked at him relatively impassively. "I can't use my magic unless I acquit of these shackles." He pointed to the handcuffs around his wrists. "And you don't have your armor anymore either."

Rook glanced downward and let out an aggravated groan before he shook his head pessimistically. He had expected no less from the cultists so he couldn't say that he wasn't mentally prepared for it in case. It just…he didn't like being estranged from his techs. He looked around the cell and noticed that the other occupants were looking at him in condolences. He reallocated his eyes back to Ben. "So, what's next?"

"We'll wait." Ben shrugged apathetically prompting others to sweat drop at his exhibition of languor. "I don't think, we got anything better to do anyway."

"…And?"

Ben deliberated his choices as he rubbed his chin. "We're already on bad terms with the cultists after what happened back there in the village. Better to stay low for now, study the tower, and plan our escape."

"What about your Omn-…T-Take-Over magic? Did they…do you still retained that?" Rook stole a glance at the eavesdroppers to see them gawking uncomprehendingly.

"I do, but like I told you already…I can't use magic at the moment, and it's not operational." Ben shook his head in disenchantment and let out another exasperated groan before facing the others and a defiant grin replaced his demeanor. "Anyway, they're some new friends of mine."

Rook nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Rook Blonko, nice to meet you all."

The names were repeated as the introductions were made again by the kids but that lasted until everyone noticed that Millianna staring at Rook with big, and enthralled eyes. Standing up, she slowly slither closer to Rook and tentatively reached out with her right hand and patted his cheek, earning a stupefied look from everyone watching her; but it turned into snickers and giggles when the little girl smiled zealously and laughed. "Kitty, you're really a kitty; a big kitty!"

Rook sweat dropped. "What? I'm afraid, but I'm not a kitty."

"Yes, you're." Millianna twittered jubilantly while scratching his cheeks delicately. "And, you can talk too."

Rook glanced to his side to find Ben stifling his laughter with his hand and unfortunately…no, scratch that'…deliberately failing miserably. His eyes reallocated toward the group of kids to find them sniggering feverishly while the old man was smiling, obviously in amusement.

"A cat, huh? Don't tell me everyone thought of you as a pet cat whenever they saw you with me." Ben snickered inaudibly before his chortles also rehabilitated into turbulent guffaw.

Rook let out a long aggravated sigh at his partner's quip and shook his head while Millianna continued to pat his cheeks childishly and giggle. Well, if nothing else then it at least felt comforting. _'Seriously?'_ He shook his head impassively before looking at the young girl. "A kitty, huh?" He muttered with a smile.

* * *

He was one aberrant kid. That's what Rob deemed of him. He still gets nonplus when he ruminates how Ben and Rook had been incarcerate deliberately. He'd spent most of his old age enmeshed within the tower, watching the brutality and viciousness laid by the cultists upon the prisoners, eagerly waiting for emancipation. This kid had forfeited and ventured that for others he didn't even know. Not only that, but he and Rook had also located the cultists on their own when the Magic Council had to endure failure over and over again.

What was more astounding was how he always seemed to be sentient of his surroundings and how he had scrutinized him and the other kids earlier. Definitely traits of a veteran and yet they'd been found within a ten year old kid. Just what he had gone through that took away his naïveté? Just who was he exactly? Then, there was his friend who looked rather eccentric and different for being considered a human. Then, was he really a kitty, or anything that makes him a feline?

 _'There's a prospect that he might be one from his appearance.'_ The old man let out a noiseless chuckle at that thought.

Rob had been so pensive by his thoughts that he didn't notice that it was already night-time. He peeped around and saw that the youngest members had already fallen asleep on the jagged bitter floor while the only older kids' cognizant, and awake were the newest. He raised a cynical eyebrow at the two murmuring amongst themselves.

"You kids haven't slept yet?" Rob couldn't help but ask once his inquisitiveness got the better of him. He knew they were concealing much about themselves during their conversation with the other kids and that raised his curiosity further.

Ben and Rook looked up; the former smiling anxiously. "Actually, we're planning to escape."

Rob cocked an eyebrow in conjecture. "Escape, you said, huh?" His smile dropped significantly and he let out a profound sigh. "I never said this to the other kids because I didn't want them to give up on the idea of freedom and their dreams but…" His unsentimental glare met Ben's emerald eyes. "…believe me Ben, there's no liberty for us."

Ben's eyes widened slightly before he recuperated his equanimity. "Why would you say that, gramps?"

Rob coughed flippantly so to not wake the others and shook his head as he stared at nothing in particular. He closed his eyes. "Two years ago, a few teens tried to escape this hell but they failed to avoid the patrols. They were tortured, both mentally and physically for an entire week, and when their wounds couldn't bleed anymore, and couldn't offer the cult anymore contentment, they were executed by the head cultist in front of us to show that flight was impossible." He smiled pathetically, and noted the pair staring intently at him. "Even though I used to be an S-Class mage and still have access to my magic, it was all futile, and inane. I couldn't do anything to salvage those poor people."

"You're an S-Class mage?" Ben gulped as the old man nodded in assertion. "I'd heard that an S-Class mage is quite powerful. How did they manage to capture you then, gramps?"

Rob let out an absentminded chuckle. "Yeah, I used to be powerful and a member of Fairy Tail's strongest team." He reminisced as a nostalgic smile spread on his face. "But I retired and embarked on a journey of my own." He met Ben's eyes again. "During that time, I encountered these cultists raiding a village." He closed his eyes as the remembrance exhibited before his eyes.

"What happened next?" Rook solicited.

"I fought back with everything I had and eventually saved the villagers from those pathetic worshippers but the village suffered colossal property and acreage damage. We had a light celebration that night upon the insistence of the villagers though, but I should have known that the cultists won't take their defeat lightly. However, I never assumed them to relaunch a counterattack at twilight hour using the darkness as cover. They massacre the entire village, slaughtered every man and woman of old age in the village while abducting all the kids. Their horrible actions surpassed them as they avenged their humiliation by raping the women before executing them for world to see."

Ben let out a portentous growl as he balled his fists so hard that it seemed like they were going to bleed as a nebulous expression schism on his face.

"Due to using most of my magical energy earlier during the fight and healing the wounded, I was running on fumes but I didn't let that hold me back but it was all futile in the end. They didn't kill me back then for some unknown reason and instead brought me and the children here as slaves."

Tranquility consumed the cell as its occupants had lost themselves in their own thoughts.

Ben couldn't help but conjecture about how outlandish this world was. It was exquisite for sure, every sentient worlds are, but with its own darkness in the form of these cultists who took away the sovereignty of others and coerced them into slavery. After hearing how low they could fall, he swore mentally that he wouldn't let their depravity and wantonness go unpunished. His eyes shifted to the latent figures of the other kids, and then he closed his eyes as he sought an answer to rising tumult.

 _'Freedom!? Was hoping to be free someday and see the outside world really futile?'_

Rook rumpled down on the loutish floor with his hands behind his head as he stared at the roof. He didn't regret it in the least about how their circumstances had revolutionized. A couple days ago, they had been traveling across this unfamiliar world and today, he found himself along with his partner in a penitentiary as a slave. He refused to give up on escape and he knew that neither would Ben forfeit.

Rob simply gazed at the ceiling with cavity eyes. He never discouraged the children but it was atypically unusual with Ben and Rook. They were mages and they'd come here on purpose. They would undeniably try something imprudent and he couldn't let them get themselves killed for their inanity. Not after what his eyes had witnessed two years ago.

"No!"

Rob's eyes reallocated to the Omnitrix wielder staring at him. "What is it, Ben?"

"Life isn't fairy tale, is it?"Indomitable emerald eyes met those of the old man. "We struggle every step of our lives for a better future. Problems will always be there but it is us who must fight for our freedom and protect it instead of giving up in fear." Ben lay down on the cold floor. "We must expose ourselves to that fear of ours and walk the path our hearts lead us to while overcoming all restrictions and burdens. They won't give us that freedom we seek and we won't get freedom unless we try. If we could have, then none of us would be here." Rob gaped at the brown haired boy curling up into a ball. "I will be free and I will help everyone because I know that I am not alone. My friend will always stand by my side and everyone else up there will forever guide us toward the future. I can't let them down, no matter what."

All Rob could do was gape at the kid wide-eyed as Ben drifted off into slumber. He watched as Rook also dozed off with a smile on his face. Rob shifted his eyes back to the sleeping Omnitrix wielder and craved to talk to him again but desisted from doing so. Ben was going to need some rest if he was going to work without being fraught by their captors. Placing his back against the rock wall, he also dozed off.

Later at about midnight, unbeknownst to most of the occupants of the cell, the Omnitrix began making beeping noises as its screen switched between blue and green rapidly.

 **"*DNA recalibration complete!*Alteration complete!*Reboot complete!*System cannot acknowledge user!*Please provide user identification!*"**

The computerized, mechanical voice of the adult Ben did nothing except cause the Omnitrix bearer to twitch slightly before more snores filled the cell. No one else seemed to notice the voice except for the old man who was watching the strange watch intently. He could only guess on what it was.

* * *

Ben let out a painful grunt before it converted into an excruciating yelp as a kick knocked the air out of his lungs. Opening one eye, he glanced at the robed man standing in front of him with his staff pointed at him and a nauseating grin on his face.

"Get up you little piece of shit; time to work, slave!"

Ben slowly pushed himself off the rough floor and glared at the cultist with equal intensity, so much that the robed man actually stepped back in ephemeral fear before he raised his truncheon and unleashed an insipid wave of electricity at the Omnitrix wielder which caused the boy to wince in pain at the sudden attack. Erza let out a startled scream before hiding behind the old man along with Shô and Millianna. The attack ceased and Ben struggled to rise, but Rook and Jellal helped him to do so.

"Are you alright?" Rook whispered anxiously.

Ben nodded begrudgingly but smiling softly while steadying himself.

"H-how did you like that, runt!?" The cultist guffawed nastily. "Now get to work!"

That began another typical day in the life of a slave at the Tower of Heaven.

Ben noticed that many people were being directed by men dressed similarly, holding identical bludgeons and shooting lightning from them to 'encourage' the prisoners. This led to the people moving faster, hoping that they wouldn't be hurt next. A while later, Ben found himself in an open cavern where people, male, female and child alike, were congregating crates and boulders and placed them in strange floating platforms and then escorted them to designated areas.

His eyes reallocated to the four-legged, pink color, rough reptilian skinned creatures scattered around the cave. Wings extended from their backs with a thick, spiked, studded metal collar leash around their necks. Vicious teeth protruded from the upper and lower jaws as they snarled at every passerby. Standing before the creatures were more cultists with strange glowing whips and staves, cruelly using them on people who moved slowly. Fear of brutal retribution prevented the prisoners from arbitrating when their fellows were tormented in front of them.

Ben was aghast at the sight before him. He balled his fists and glared at the sight in utter loathing. So this is what loitered in the background of this beautiful world? Pain and anguish?!

"They're afraid and working in apprehension…" Rook noted, releasing a deep distressed sigh. "…to avoid the unsolicited attention of the cultists."

"This is how everything works here." The duo glanced at Simon who had appeared from behind them with a shovel slung over his shoulder. "They don't show any pity."

"And if we don't work then they punish us too." Jellal stated as a matter as face as he walked up beside the raven haired kid and tossed two shovels at them which the duo caught easily. "So if you don't want that then I suggest that you do some work and remain outta their sight."

Ben nodded but mentally pledged to make the cultists pay for their crimes when the time came. He looked up at the rocks and rubble being broken in front of him. He followed the example that the other men, women and children were making and began the first day of his life as a slave while Rook found himself tossing rocks in a growing pile off to the side.

* * *

Ben labored to walk back to the cell at the end of the day. His steps were tremulous but he still managed to reach his cell without tripping. The day had been more strenuous and exhausting than he had guessed. The protracted work had drained him of all his energy and those cultists zapping him every once in a while hadn't helped much either.

He entered his cell to notice that the others were already present; every one of them was doing far better in comparison to him as they stared at him as he wobbled to the corner of the cell and wilted down against the wall. His whole body was aching to say the least and he was famished. None of them spoke a word as food was served moments later but it was rather substandard but something was better than nothing.

"So?" Ben glanced up to find Erza tapping her foot impatiently.

Ben cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Erza?"

"Why were they only picking on you? Gramps also noticed the same so you can't deny that now." Erza questioned importunately. "We think you did something but Rook isn't telling."

Ben glanced at the aggravated Revonnahgander who was being soothed and cared for by Millianna and let out an amusing chortle at his irritation. "It's nothing." Erza didn't buy it and huffed at the response as Ben let out a sigh, knowing that he would have to tell her something. "They were just making sure that I'm not a threat to them."

"What do you mean?" Jellal solicited skeptically as he walked up behind the redhead.

Ben shook his head. It wasn't something that he wanted to talk about. He had never slaughtered anyone before and those dead bodies of the cultists in Araksha as a result of his own onslaught were something he couldn't forget no matter how arduously he tried. He didn't regret doing it though. They deserved everything they got even though it meant going against his family's teachings. It was just that, he had always given a second chance to others but after losing his family and friends, he believed that to be his biggest misstep. Only if he had gone to such extreme measures from the beginning then maybe, everyone would still be…

Others noticed the momentous look crossing the Omnitrix wielder's face. They wanted to ask him what was wrong, but they could tell that it was something obnoxious. Perhaps they reminded him of something he didn't want to reminisce. The old man moved forward and sat in front of the disheartened boy and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to gain his attention.

Ben looked up at Rob; he could see sympathy for him. It was strange, pity for him? He must be the one feeling it for them, those who had been suffering for so long and he was the one who had come to help them…yet he couldn't do anything to end their atrocious suffering.

"I know you probably don't trust us yet and don't want to tell us everything, but you should know by now that we will all help. I might have told you this earlier but this is how we live here. Helping each other in order to survive this hell. If you ever want to talk, we will be here to hear you."

Ben nodded his head appreciatively but didn't say anything. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, even though it'd only been a day. He noticed how they cared for each other. But, it was the results of his choices that were causing him to hide the truth. He didn't know how they would react when they found out about him having massacre others, even if they were these inexcusable cultists.

SMACK!

"Ow." Ben grunted as he clutched his head and kneaded it rapidly to ease the pain in a riotous manner. He looked upwards to find Erza with an upset and disconcert look on her face and glaring at him. Matching her glare's intensity, he solicited. "What was that for?!"

"When he says talk, you should talk because we will listen, dumbass!"

Ben sweat dropped.

* * *

Later that night, Ben and Rook stared at the old man as he told stories of his life as a mage to the other kids upon the persistent urging of Erza. They were literally flabbergasted to find that the old man was a retired S-Class mage from the Fairy Tail guild. Warrod hadn't mentioned anything in particular about any of the mages in Fairy Tail but he was quite fond and affectionate of that guild and so seems Rob.

Why?! They didn't know.

Ben hardly paid any heed to the chronicles but needless to say, he overheard the old man telling them about some old-timer Makky guy who sounded more like an old pervert to him for some anomalous reason even though the old man seemed to be quite fond of him and the other members of his team. And, ostensibly, this Makky was the current Guild Master of Fairy Tail. But, that was all he could recall as after he got bored, he stopped paying attention to the narratives though he was certain that Rook remembered everything being said.

To alleviate his tediousness, his eyes scanned the room for something that might interest him but unfortunately nothing he found was good enough. He couldn't talk to anyone, not after how everyone seemed to be engrossed in the old man's stories that he was certain were half-lies to make them sound humorous for the kids. And, even though he looked like another ten year old kid, his mind was still that of a nineteen year old teenager and that made it quite discomfited for him to blend with others.

He detained a yawn and looked over to the group. Everyone was laughing as the old man continued his stories though Millianna and Shô had fallen asleep. He wasn't sure if it was due to how funny those stories sounded or how boring. If he had to guess, it must have been boring. Reallocating his glance down to his lap, his emerald eyes halted upon the Omnitrix. He raised his other hand and tapped the face plate which caused a small holographic circle to appear. His eyes widened in shock.

 **"*Negative!*System cannot acknowledge user!*Please provide alternate identification!*"**

Ben didn't necessitate looking up to learn about the numerous inquisitive stares fixated upon him and yet he did. His eyes met with Rook's who was grinning slightly, fully aware of what does that meant while the others continued to goggle at him.

Rob coughed pensively to draw the brunette's attention. "Last night, that weird watch stated something about recalibration and alteration completion. I didn't know what to make of it since I have never seen any such instrument before. It's far too advanced, but then again I have not been out there for some time."

Ben knew all too well what the old man was talking about. He reminisced dozing off after his conversation with the old man and it might be afterward that the watch completed rebooting. Now he had to elucidate what that meant. He shared an anxious glance with Rook who merely shrugged in response. Thus he was on his own. Should he tell them the truth? No, too risky. He had already made many enemies who would do anything to gain the Omnitrix's power. He couldn't risk assembling more of them if word spread out.

"It's a…limiter."

Rob sent the bearer of Omnitrix a rather intriguing glance. "What did you meant by a limiter, Ben?"A limiter, if there's any; imply the mage to be tremendously powerful. Then, why Ben has one? The brunette doesn't seem remarkably terrifying.

Ben grated his head surreptitiously as a tense chuckle escape his throat. "Ummm, this watch kinda limits my magic from going out of control by shutting off part of my magical reserve somehow. Though, now I can transform…I mean use Take-Over magic again and break us out of this tower."

Several gasps and incredulous stares erupted as Rob simply gawked at the boy, dumbstruck. A limiter? For his magic? Was it because of his Take-Over capabilities? Just how powerful and potent was his magic, unusually for someone his age? But then again, that limiter seemed quite advanced. Why did he have it in the first place? Suddenly, a realization struck him. "Wait a minute!" He said, causing everyone to become silent, and look expectantly at the brunette. "How can you use magic? You're still wearing those cuffs!"

Ben let out an almost subdued groan. Lying wasn't exactly his forte and yet here he was. "I guess I can but that's not important, not that I know why anyway." He replied tediously. "What's important is that I can use magic and get us out of here." His smile fell when he noticed the pessimistic expression on the old man's face. Why wasn't the old man happy? Was it because of what had happened two years ago? His eyes narrowed. "Gramps, what is it? Is it about the incident…-?"

"No! It isn't about that." Rob shook his head cynically. "Even though that's a part reason, I'm sure that if you can use magic then you can liberate us all out of here. I have no doubt about it. These cultists fear you and that explains a lot. But what I fear is that we can't escape now."

Rook cocked an eyebrow at the impediment, and reluctance of the old man. "Why not abscond now? Once Ben retrieves my weaponry; together we can vanquish the cultists and unfetter everyone."

"Tell us gramps, what's bothering you?" Erza urged fretfully. "Why can't we escape now?"

"We've been dreaming of freedom for so long." Jellal inputted agitatedly. "And, when it's before us, you're denying it."

"Even if you manage to defeat every cultist in the tower, we cannot escape." Rob stated, shaking his head with a regrettable smile on his face. "There's no boat at the dock right now. It left already and will return next year with more slaves. Swimming is impossible with the water around the tower practically cursed and we have no other medium to reach the mainland."

Several more groans filled the cell at the news as everyone once again slumped down on the floor. But Ben saw straight through the charade. Even though they didn't have a boat, flight shouldn't be impossible. He could always fly to the mainland and get them help from the Council. On the other hand, he couldn't do that. He might have to explicate many things if the truth came out. But, why wait for a year though? Food and other supplies had to be brought in to the tower sporadically throughout the year.

"What is it?" Ben glanced at Rook to find him sitting cross-legged in front of him.

Ben shook his head. "There's something more that the old man is hiding." He muttered before looking up at Rob. "We'll have to ask him about that later on."

"How can you be so certain?" Rook solicited curiously.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have learned to trust my instincts. Gramps definitely must know something that we are missing and I will find that missing puzzle piece. We will not rush things; not when so many lives are at risk. Let's take it slow."

"But, he's right." Rook pointed out tenuously. "We can always abscond though but then, we cannot gamble exposing ourselves to the Magic Council. Consequences might be undesirable."

"That's what I thought." Ben let out a deep sigh. "Better to wait until everyone falls asleep."

* * *

"What you aren't telling us, gramps?" Ben asked impetuously as he apprehensively sat in the corner along with Rook sitting beside him as they stared at the old man.

Rob let out another strident sigh in response. He hadn't anticipated the new kids to see straight through his lie. No sooner had everyone else drifted off into a deep slumber that the brunette raised the question. No! It was more like demanding, and he was importunate for answer. He didn't want them to instigate an insurgence against the cultists who were supposed to be serving Zeref. It wasn't that he didn't believe that the duo could triumph over the cultists but the question was whether they could fight someone at a higher level than them.

"C'mon gramps, tell us!" Ben urged. "It wasn't about boats at the dock, was it?"

"It was. I said the truth when I told you about that." Rob replied absentmindedly, rubbing his temple.

"But, these cultists definitely bring supplies in once in a while, don't they? And we could use that moment to strike and escape." Ben pointed out. "So what is it you are not telling us?"

"Grimoire Heart." Ben cocked an eyebrow at the unpretentious response from the old man.

"Grimoire Heart?" Rook repeated.

Rob nodded. "From my time in here, I found out that the Tower of Heaven is being built under Grimoire Heart's supervision. It's a dark guild; you can say one of the most powerful around here too." He let out a sigh. "You remember the story I told you last night?" A couple of anxious but curious affirmative nods were the response he needed. "I didn't tell you the whole truth."Incomprehension was clearly visible on the two kids' faces. "It wasn't only the cultists who counter-attacked that night. Mages of Grimoire Heart were also involved but I managed to fight them to standstill. I would have even won if it wasn't for Master Pureh…Hades interfering and easily beating me for intervening into his plan."

"H-Hades?" Ben cogitated audibly though the vacillation in the old man's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Presumably, he's the one supervising the construction of this tower." Rook construed. "For operating and functioning so fluently and proficiently, they indeed must be a dominant and knowledgeable guild."

"Grimoire Heart was just beginning to gain some notoriety then even though it hardly had any powerful mages except for Hades. He is far more powerful than either of you can even imagine despite his old age." Rob muttered perceptibly. "He could have effortlessly killed me but he didn't. Instead he let me live and brought me here to this hell."

Ben couldn't help but wonder how many things he still needed to ascertain about this world. A guild far more powerful than most with only one strong member; just how powerful was that guy?

"Why would he approve you to live?"

Rob reallocated his stare at the Revonnahgander and shook his head inadvertently. "As stupid as it sounds, he must have left me alive for old times' sake."

"You knew each other?!" It wasn't a question as much as a statement as Ben gawked at the angst-ridden old man with wide eyes.

Rob merely nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, and I used to admire and respect him, a lot then before that very incident." He released another loud sigh. "But, everything changed that night. I don't know why and how he established that guild when he was already a part of one but it must be for his illegal activities and need of mages to do his dirty work. I never suspected him to be capable of such."

"You sounded awfully judicious of him." Ben grumbled before he again glanced at the old man. "Then, how is it related to us escaping the tower?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Rob shook his head. "But, I don't want you kids to get yourselves killed. Fighting him would be suicide and I fear that he is still looking over you." His old eyes met Ben's. "After what took place in Araksha."

A crushing silence consumed the cell as the Omnitrix wielder and the Revonnahgander stared at the old man in apprehension. They remembered not giving anything that would help Rob figure about what happened in Araksha. Hell, they hadn't offered him the name of Twilight; the only place that proffered them the lead to cultists. Then how did he interpret it?

"How did you unravel about that?" Rook pressured.

"Why are you so surprised?" Rob let out a mirthful chuckle. "I just happened to overhear it during work from a few cultists who were conversing among themselves and they mentioned you. I was surprised to say the least but then again, the fear in their eyes, that said it all."

Ben tore his eyes away in ignominy. "I needed to buy some time so that Rook could rescue those people trapped from earlier. They brutally tormented those people and I got so angry that I snapped, and it was entirely new sensation to me. Obviously I had snapped before, but that time, I never felt anything alike. I didn't mean to kill them but…" He closed his eyes as reminiscence of that day exhibited before his eyes. "However, I don't regret any of it either."

Rob bobbed his head sympathetically. "I know you are powerful and smart for your age unlike others and I am glad you stood up for those innocents. You might say that you don't regret it but reality is different. Your façade can't fool me." He said while looking at the rough shaded ceiling. "Killing those cultists for the sake of others, it reveals what you are and what is in your heart. The Magic Council has blinded the world with propagandas and one such lie is not to kill when it is a necessary evil. I had witness so many people suffer from horrendous acts that would put even the Devil to shame. I myself would have slaughtered the last of the worshippers if it wasn't for these magic-blocking cuffs and my old age straining me back." He let out another chortle before looking down to find Ben gawking at him. "Don't get the wrong idea though; I'm not supporting the act of carnage, and slaughtering people. It's still horrible and a malevolent act. I'm just clarifying that someone must do it if you want peace to be restored."

"I didn't discern that some people might still think the way you do." Ben smiled mellifluously. "And also, that night I hadn't used the full extent of my power either so how can you presume that I might not stand a chance against this Hades guy?"

Rob looked at the brunette impassively. "How much do you believe in yourself and your power? Are you willing to sacrifice yourself if it comes to that? A fight, sometime it can't be concluded without sacrifices."

Ben closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'm sure that I won't go down against someone who has caused so much suffering and pain, as long as I keep on trying. Even if I fail, I will find a way to strike back until I have found the freedom I seek. They can harm my body all they want but they cannot break my will and determination. And, when it does come to sacrificing my life, it isn't something to be tossed away. But if my life means saving others, it's the least I can do."

Rob smiled at the prudent words. "Yes, life isn't something to be tossed away, you understand that well enough. But remember Ben, even if sacrificing your life means that your friends were saved, will they be happy too? The answer is so obvious. No. They won't. So, just live for them if for no one else. Strike back, but when the opportunity reveals itself."

Ben nodded perceptively.

"I'll still suggest that you avoid attracting any attention toward yourself yet. If Grimoire Heart is watching you, then they are bound to eventually give up someday if they think you're not a threat anymore."

"How would we ascertain that Grimoire Heart is not after us?" Rook solicited.

"We won't." Ben muttered. "So we'll have to wait for next year when the cultists bring more slaves."

"That way, you can ensure that the other slaves can escape safely too." Rob inputted smiling gently. "Just remember, when the time comes, you'll have to strike with full force so train yourself to become stronger, so you can keep the people you love safe, and not fail them. And thereby, you could stop anyone who tries to hurt them, even if they are stronger. Prepare yourself for that future that would unravel more mysteries."

"Training, eh?" Rook shared a determined glance with the brunette."I could definitely use some training."

* * *

 **Another chapter and I seriously hope you all enjoyed reading it. This chapter was again only 8K+ but I'm trying to write lengthier chapters, well not exactly that the case with so many college works. It might be a while before I update another chapter.**

 **A/N: I was hoping to have asked this question by the update of third chapter but I kind of forgotten it. So here it is, I was wondering whether I should stretch harem limit to 5; like I mean I am including Kagura for sure but whether should I replace her with Lucy, or should I include them both? Make sure to let me know.**

 **A/N 2: _'Vandenbz'_ once again did an amazing work editing this whole chapter. Thanks pal for your effort. :)**

 **A/N 3: I'm writing and updating this story because I love writing and reading the reviews posted. That's kind of motivating for me, and offers him time off in some fantasy world.**

 **And, just because some of you don't like the story, I have only one thing here. Quit reading it because I don't know whether this story isn't worth reading for you, or you flamers aren't worth reading it. Internet trolls definitely irks me off. Every story isn't for everyone. So, you can't judge an author with what he/she include in the story. A crossover is definitely bound to have similarity with canon and manga. Nothing can alter that. Therefore, if you find this story uninteresting, please move ahead and look for something else.**

 **Went a little overboard I guess but that's the frustration bottled up within me for some time now and because of flames (obviously deleted). I normally prefer to remain polite, and barely lose my control but sometime some trolls really piss me off. Not that they are influencing enough for me to stop writing.**

 **Anyway, reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. After all, we writers also need some motivations to keep us fueled and interested enough to update sooner. Also, no flames this time, or any other time!**

 **Next chapter/ chapter 5: It's The Color Of Your Hair!**


	5. X776! It's The Color Of Your Hair!

**CHAPTER–05**

 **X776!**

 **IT'S THE COLOR OF YOUR HAIR!**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

Rob looked at the brunette with a straight face. "How much do you believe in yourself and your power? Are you willing to sacrifice yourself if it comes to that?"

Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know I will not lose to someone who has caused so much suffering, as long as I keep trying. Even if I fail, I will find a way to strike back until I have found the freedom I seek. They can harm my body all they want but they cannot break my will and determination. And, what it comes to sacrificing my life, it isn't something to be tossed away. But if my life means saving others, it's the least I can do." He shook his head.

Rob smiled at the wise words. "Yes, life isn't something to be tossed away. But remember, even if sacrificing your life means that your friends were saved, will they be happy too? No! They won't. So, just live for them if for no one else."

Ben nodded.

"I will still suggest that you avoid attracting any attention toward yourself yet. If Grimoire Heart is watching you, then they will eventually give up someday if they think you're not a threat anymore."

"How will we know that Grimoire Heart is not after us?" Rook questioned.

"We won't." Ben muttered. "So I'll have to wait for next year when the cultists bring more slaves."

"That way, you can ensure that the other slaves can escape safely too." Rob smiled. "Just remember, when the time comes, you will have to strike with full force so train yourself to become strong so you can keep the people you love safe. And so you can stop anyone who wants to hurt them, even if they are stronger. Prepare yourself for the future."

"Training, huh?" Rook looked at Ben in determination. "I could definitely use some training."

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP - FIVE MONTHS LATER-**

* * *

Ben lifted a basketball-sized chunk of rock and dropped it onto the growing pile with a grunt. His eyes darted to the side to find a few cultists strolling toward him. Immediately turning on his heel, he hurried back to his friends to warn them of the approaching threat.

They had devised a simple plan; half of the occupants of their cell would rest while the other half would be working and looking out for the patrols. For the past couple of months, the cultists were forcing them and others to work harder until they were exhausted. To avoid tiredness and their bodies becoming frail, their plan was devised which would guarantee them both needed rest and relief from the hard work. The success so far was appreciated by everyone.

But among them, Ben and Rook were the only two working during both shifts most of the time without any complaints until they were completely and utterly exhausted. It was a small price to pay in order to keep the cultists at bay, preventing them from harming the others due to lack of work and it had benefited them too as well. The Omnitrix wielder and the Revonnahgander have found their strength and endurance improving drastically over the last five months as was predicted by the old man. Even though they were both nineteen, they were still struck within ten year old bodies and had to train them accordingly.

However, throughout this time, they also studied the tower's layout intently and formulated possible plans for escape. Even during their rest hours in the cell, they spent most of their time discussing and devising strategies while searching for Rook's Proto-Tech-Armor. There hadn't been any success on that front though as they believed that it would be in the head cultist's quarters. The failure was expected considering they couldn't search very thoroughly and Ben couldn't transform without breaking the shackles.

Ben noticed Jellal chatting with Simon and Wally while Erza was gathering more rocks and Rook dug away with his shovel; the girl being continuously bugged by Shô while the latter was being irritated by Millianna. That was another thing that had changed in the past five months. Both Shô and Millianna had opened up more and had come to like him and Erza as their elder brother and sister. Probably due to how he and Erza always stood up to defend them. Furthermore, Millianna would also spent most of her time with Rook, always reminding him of his cat-like appearance. Apparently, her love for cats had also flourished more over the last five months.

As much as it was an amusing sight, it could be quite irritating sometimes as Millianna would hardly leave him alone. And, thus they got less time to talk and plan. Then, there was Jellal. They hardly ever got together unless it was a game or an argument but they were still friends and helped each other through tough times. Simon and Wally had become great friends to him and it was all like a new beginning to him even though their friendship was limited to the interior of a tower.

"Hey, guys!" Ben called out; coming to a stop in front of the group while breathing rapidly. "Hurry up…they are…coming."

Needless to say, all of them immediately began working or to be more precise, began the act of shifting rocks and debris. Jellal and Simon swung their axes and broke rocks while the others gathered the pieces and threw them into another growing pile of debris off to the side.

A minute later, three cultists arrived and found the kids working. They noticed that the two youngest kids could hardly do any work but they didn't let that bother them. Normally they would harass and electrocute them but the head cultist was quite impressed with these kids' work and had ordered his subordinates to not bother them unless needed. It wasn't due to any affection on the head cultist's part but rather the urge to finish the tower as soon as possible. So, they were ordered to not hinder the slaves, the general opinion being that the risk wouldn't have been worth it anyway.

"Keep working unless you don't want your food tonight runts!" One of the cultists shouted before they strolled away.

"Whew." Ben released a deep sigh while he wiped a bead of sweat off his head and reached to grab another bigger rock before he was interrupted by the redhead.

"Why don't you answer us already?" Erza questioned. "Why are you working yourself to death and pushing yourself so much? Even Rook and Gramps won't tell us."

"Just tell us already." Jellal groaned. "I think you're just scared of the cultists and that's why you work so hard."

Ben's forehead now sported a tick mark as his eyes twitched ever so slightly at the comment. "I am not scared of them. You all just noticed, didn't you?" He replied. "All we have to do is work and they won't bother us. Hell, they haven't done anything to us since three months ago. And, it's not like I don't get any time to rest and I am a mage as well so it's not such a big deal for me."

Erza simply huffed in response.

"Why don't you tell us something else sometime?" Jellal said sarcastically.

Ben let out another sigh. "It's already been five months you know. I kept track. Just seven more months and we can all escape, free to go where our hearts lead us and do what we want. But, until then we need to keep the cultists off us and the best way to do it is to work. That's what they want."

'I don't believe that.' Jellal shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But you are still an idiot." Erza grumbled, frowning childishly.

Ben chuckled and cocked his eyebrow. "I thought it was you who wanted to join that rowdy old pervert guild."

"You are such a big meanie." Erza began to beat her hands against the brunette causing Ben to back away from the surprisingly strong blows of the small girl. He ran away in circles with the girl chasing him around in a comical fashion while yelling at him to apologize to her.

Others simply looked in amusement at the scene before they broke into hysterical laughter at their antics.

That was how their time passed. Being best friends who shared everything but even then, Ben couldn't call himself their friend, let alone a best friend. Best friends didn't hide secrets and here they practically knew nothing about him and his origins. He wasn't sure what he would do when the truth eventually came out. With every day that passed, he could only feed them more lies but he prayed that they would understand.

Finally, a loud bell ringing in the tower signaled the end of the day and the prisoners slowly returned back to their respective cells, tired from the day of hard labor. The kids also ambled back to the cell though Ben and Rook were offered a helping hand from Jellal and Simon respectively.

The group walked into the cell and dropped the duo in their usual corner. Rob was already present as usual and he looked to be in better health than before too since he had to only use his magic occasionally to heal anyone who became too fatigued. That was the other advantage that comes with sharing work as the old man didn't need to waste his reserves much.

"How did the day go, Ben?" Rob questioned.

It was a straight question, that's what everyone thought but for Ben, it was different. He knew what the old man meant. He was warned to not indulge in anything that would bring any attention toward him if he truly wanted to help everyone. And, that was the reason why he always resisted the urge to rush into action whenever the cultists tormented anyone contrary to his prior attitude who would just jump in without thinking. He had gained a different perspective in these past five months, having seen things differently and he had learnt the impossible art of patience knowing that the day would come when he could let his bottled up anger out. He didn't know where he would have been without the guidance of the old man. Something he had always needed throughout his previous life.

"As usual, nothing noteworthy happened." Ben groaned, smiling.

Rob nodded his head in understanding before his attention was diverted to the redheaded girl. "Why do you always ask Ben and not us, gramps?" Erza pouted childishly.

Rob sweat dropped. 'Was it that obvious?' Shaking his head, he smiled. "Because only Ben and Rook do the actual work while you and the others rest." He replied, causing the redhead and the other accused kids to look at the old man in bewilderment. "Since I can't ask Rook…" He jerked his finger to the Revonnahgander who was still being irritated by Millianna and was using one hand to keep her at bay and from clinging to him. "…I ask from Ben."

Everyone dead panned.

"And, because I am also better and stronger and a better mage than you all." Ben chimed in, smiling brightly and acting innocent which caused everyone to twitch in utter frustration.

"Shut up!" Echoed throughout the cell before hysterical laughter filled the room.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP - ONE MONTH LATER-**

* * *

Rob ambled back toward the cell after a day of hard work had finally ended with the bell ringing throughout the tower. As he strolled down the still unfinished corridor, his mind drifted off to the many things that had happened in the last six months.

Jellal and the other children were growing up. Even Shô and Millianna had also grown more mature than before and understood how things worked in the tower and that was because of the constant support of Erza and Ben. Speaking of Erza, her desire to join Fairy Tail had grown drastically too along with her wish to become a strong mage someday.

Then, with the arrival of Ben and Rook, he could actually feel that there was a possibility that freedom wasn't just a dream. For some unknown reason, he could always feel the aura of confidence and belief around the brunette and it was always a nostalgic feeling for him. Why? He didn't know but the aura Ben emitted always asked him to believe in Ben's capabilities. He was certain that the young boy had suffered immensely to be so wise and mature at such a young age and that was confirmed as he seemed to be having trouble sleeping once in a while. After seeing this over the last six months, he could actually feel that Ben and Rook had better insight than anyone. Sometimes he wondered if they were better than him as well. And, he could actually admit it proudly that they were and if they weren't then, they would be someday.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when he arrived at the group's cell. He could feel his body aching tremendously upon stretching. He entered the cell and was greeted by a fairly peculiar sight. Ben, Rook, Jellal, Simon, Erza and Wally were all sitting around in a rough circle; Rook still being irritated by Millianna as she caressed his cheeks much to his frustration while Shô simply stared at everyone, his eyes shifting from one person to the next.

As much as the sight was strange, what was weirder was that Ben seemed to be in deep thought; Jellal, Simon, Rook and Wally were staring at him with judging eyes while Erza was nervously fidgeting in place as she also stared at the brunette.

Rob thought about asking them what the matter was since he had never seen everyone gathered together unless they were playing or better yet, arguing about who would be stronger which generally gave him a headache in order to calm them down, especially Erza who preferred to deck any objectors. He decided to inquire when Ben let out a sigh. "I also can't think of anything that would suit Erza."

"At least, she's relieved from hearing another silly-sounding name." Rook grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, that was a cool name." Wally protested, earning a long hard stare from everyone present which caused him to gulp down the lump in his throat. "What? I still think that sounded cool."

Ben shot down the idea as he shook his head negatively and looked at the redhead. "As Jellal said, it was gibberish and the most stupid thing I have ever heard so it wasn't cool." His eyes shifted to Rook. "And, mine wasn't gibberish; you just don't have any experience naming a girl."

"He's right." Simon hummed, cutting the argument short before Rook could reply. "Let's think of something more real."

"Well we have nothing after an hour, so if there are any good ideas, then please say them." Ben grumbled again.

"Um, what are you kids doing exactly?" Rob made his presence known to the little group of growing kids, causing them to look up at him but what was surprising was that Erza's face was as red as her hair in embarrassment.

"Gramps, we have a problem here that we just can't solve." Jellal replied. "One that we can't let rests any longer."

"What?"

"I-it's nothing, gramps." Erza said as she tried to change the topic and switch the attention away from her. The little ten year old redhead still had a problem when everyone put their attention on her or she was the subject of conversation.

"It turns out Erza here…" Ben said as he started to build up the tension. "…doesn't have a last name." He jerked a thumb at the girl in question, who had a blush on her face matching her hair as she resisted the urge to punch the brunette's face. "I always thought that she never said her last name because she was embarrassed or something, but she doesn't have one."

Rob sweat dropped at the rather weird problem. "Well, that's true." He mused.

"I-It's not like it matters." Erza muttered as she tried to avoid eye contact with her friends out of embarrassment and shame. "I'm just Erza anyway."

"No! It's so lonely for you to have just one name unlike the rest of us." Wally said as he stood up to emphasize his point and leave no room for argument. "Which is why, I think we should call her Amietoca. It sounds like it works well with Erza anyway." He said, hoping to get the approval of the rest of the team.

"Wally! We are so not calling her Erza Amietoca. It sounds like we're making fun of her." Jellal pitched in from beside Simon who was nodding his head in agreement comically. "You were better without suggesting any names anyway with all that shit in your block head."

"What?!" Wally sweat dropped. "I thought it sounded so much better than what everyone suggested anyway."

"Yeah, it did sound better than what Jellal suggested." Ben admitted as he shook his head in amusement.

"What did you say!?" Jellal frowned with a tick mark on his temple. "Your ideas are worse than Wally's."

"Say that again." Ben dared the blue haired boy.

Wally simply stared at the two boys in bewilderment. Was he the cause of the argument or were they indirectly insulting him? He could do nothing except watch as Ben and Jellal started butting heads until they were karate chopped by the old man. Both of them crouched down, holding their respective throbbing bumps on their heads, groaning. "Don't even think of that!" Rob reprimanded.

"Hai!" Ben and Jellal grunted, knowing when to give up and they sat down, a dark cloud brewing over the boys as they glared at each other before both huffed in annoyance.

"That's better." Rob nodded his head.

Ben pondered more deeply about the current issue. They couldn't think of any appropriate names even though he thought that his suggestions were better than the others. His naming sense may be worse than Rook's, but it wasn't that bad! But in all honestly, none of the names fit her very well. His eyes shifted to Erza, who even though she was protesting a while ago, had quickly gained a saddened look as she fidgeted nervously. He stared at her for a few more seconds, tilting his head from side to side every other second until he stood up and started walking.

Everyone stared at him as he walked behind Erza and examined her. More precisely, her hair and he intertwined his hands in her hair, earning a slight squeak of surprise from the girl.

Everyone else also sweat dropped while Simon gained an irritated look on his face but he successfully resisted the urge to say anything.

Though, Ben continued to study her head; ignoring the request of the girl to stop until a few moments later he looked up from her scalp with a bright smile on his face. "What about her hair?" He earned a confused look from everyone present, even Erza who couldn't look directly behind her due to her friend's position. "She has really nice hair, so maybe we should name her after it."

It took a few moments for the words to register in everyone's heads until Jellal spoke up. "Hell yeah! That's a great idea."

"Okay." Ben grinned with closed eyes from behind Erza. "We will call her Erza Red from now on." He reopened his eyes to see everybody giving him a blank, emotionless stare that would have killed him if he wasn't so used to that. As if he had just gone up in front of an entire town and proclaimed he was an idiot. "What!?"

Simon kept his blank stare and shook his head negatively. "We are not calling her that, Ben."

"Why not?"

Jellal joined the explanation. "Because it sounds so stupid, not that I didn't expect that since it was coming from you and besides her hair isn't just red, it is a different shade of red."

Ben looked at the two of them in annoyance due to their nitpicking. "Isn't red just red, you stupid jerk?"

"What did you call me, you punk?"

They almost butted heads again if it wasn't for Rob reminding them of his presence with a loud fake cough, causing the two boys to smile sheepishly and drop their argument.

"No, her hair is more maroon or crimson than just red." Wally said to the brunette as he tried to explain their view.

"So what's her hair color then?" Ben questioned. "It seems vermillion or rather…-"

Jellal grabbed his chin in thought and made humming noises to interrupt the brown haired boy. "I think her hair is somewhat different from crimson; maybe vermillion or…or scarlet maybe."

Ben widened his eyes in realization at what the boy with the facial tattoo had just said in his musings. "W-Wait, what was that? That sounded good. Scarlet? Scarlet! Yeah, that's it!" The others looked up at him in shock as he put his hands on her shoulders with a massive grin."Erza Scarlet! That sounds awesome and so cool! And, it's also the color of her hair, so we'll never forget that! Erza Scarlet!"

Jellal listened to his friend's idea that was inspired by his suggestion and his face lit up in realization. "Yeah, Scarlet works for her and suits her too." He stood up and raised his arms, cheering. "Meet Erza Scarlet! The only one to have beat Ben several times!"

Ben face faulted.

"Yeah!" Everyone else also jumped in the air in excitement. Ben regained his composure and turned back to Erza, looking her in the eyes. "Is that alright Erza? Do you like that name? Erza Scarlet!" He made his point by staring at her with pleading big eyes, not wanting to go back and think of more names.

Erza was still shell shocked by the sudden excitement that she barely realized Ben was talking to her. She lifted her hands and ran her fingers softly through her hair. She softened her eyes and whispered faintly. "Erza Scarlet..." She looked back up at her friends, waiting for her opinion on the new name. She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically with a faint blush and small tears in her eyes.

The boys cheered and ran around in celebration. Jellal and Ben had a small argument about who actually named her. But that was quickly abandoned as they decided to start saying her new, full name in rapid succession. Erza ignored the boys who were on cloud nine and walked up to her grandfather-like figure who was still surprised at the actions that had just occurred. "Hey, gramps, what do you think of my new name?" She said with hope obvious in her voice.

Rob had closed his eyes but that was only to hold back the possibility of tears coming out of his eyes. This was the first time in many years that he had seen the girl with so much joy and life in her eyes and it was all because of her young friends and he prayed that it would remain like that forever, that she would remain happy. He wiped his arm over his face and bent down, ruffling her hair in the process. "I think it is beautiful, Erza." The girl beamed a bright smile at her grandfather.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP - ONE MONTH LATER-**

* * *

"What is it? Were you trying to kill me just now!?" The cultist growled, leering at his prey, earning whimpers from the surrounding slaves and laughs from the other guards patrolling nearby. "And because of that, I have to show you your place and punish you."

Tears rolled down Millianna's face as a cultist glowered over her with his staff pointed at her; his head bandaged slightly. She hadn't done it intentionally but that rock was too heavy for her to carry and even that hadn't earned her any pity from these heartless cultists. She inevitably lost her balance, dropping the stone off a walkway onto one of their unlucky captors.

Now, that cultist was angry and he was going to hurt her. Her small body quivered in fear as she continued to sniffle. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and no one was coming to save her. She feared the worst as she prepared herself to become another victim of these monsters.

"Please…" She begged between hiccups as more tears streamed down her face. "Let…me…go." Despite her begging him to stop, the head of the cultist's staff head crackled with yellow lightning. He didn't intend to stop unless he was satisfied.

"Stop it!" The cultist and everyone else's necks snapped in the direction of the source of the voice to find Rook glaring at the robed man with hateful eyes.

The robed man was unhappy; extremely unhappy. "You got something to say, brat?!"

"It was a mistake and you're aware of it." Rook exclaimed, stepping in front of Millianna in a protective manner much to her surprise. He didn't want to do it but he had been with these new kids long enough that he had unconsciously formed bonds with them and his instincts didn't let him back down when his friends were in danger.

"She was doing what you wanted. We are all doing what you demand us to do and yet you hurt us for your own entertainment." Erza joined Rook as she shouted those words. Simon, Jellal and Wally also show courage, stepping forward and standing protectively in front of the small girl; Millianna breaking down in tears.

"How you all dare!? Unforgivable!" The cultist roared, causing the other slaves to freeze in horror as he once again charged his staff. "I will show you your pl…-" But that was as far as he got before he howled in agony as the sound akin to a wet branch breaking from his knee, causing him to buckle and fall forward. However, before he could hit the ground, a kick connected with his lower jaw which snapped his neck back and sent him tumbling backward, knocking him out almost instantly.

Several gasps filled the hall as everyone stared at the brown haired boy glaring at the cultist lying almost in a senseless heap on the ground. Ben's glare was murderous as he resisted the urge to simply kill the bastard but then again, he couldn't. Not because he didn't want to, ending the scum's life would probably ruin their escape in the next five months. He had heard a commotion and knew that something must have happened. He was quite surprised when he found the reason, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer as he rushed forward before he could even think about what he was doing.

Rook, Erza, Jellal and everyone stared wide-eyed at the back of the Omnitrix wielder as he let out a deep sigh and balled his fists. "You damn bastard." He growled out angrily.

Abruptly several electrical bolts were launched at him, shocking him severally. The attack continued for several minutes causing Ben to yell in pain before he clenched his teeth in anguish. The least he could do was not give these bastards the satisfaction of hearing cry out. That caused the assembled cultists to put more energy into the attack until finally Ben couldn't hold back any longer and he screamed in pain.

The torture ended after what seemed like an eternity, causing the limp and unconscious but bruised form of Ben to fall down on the ground, smoke wafting off his body. Erza and the others watched the barbaric scene in front of them in horror. Erza would have even jumped forward to help him if it wasn't for Shô holding her back by clinging tightly to her in fear while Millianna latched on to Rook for support.

"You think he'll live?" One of the cultists asked.

"He'd be a lucky bastard if he did after that!" Another chuckled with no remorse in his voice.

After a few more minutes the cultists retreated, ordering the slaves to also return to their cells. Simon and Jellal pulled Ben's arms over their shoulders, and the whole group followed them back to the cell somberly.

* * *

Rob woke up to the familiar sound he had grown accustomed to in these past seven months. He pushed himself to his feet and without making any particular noise on his part, slowly moved toward where he knew Ben was sleeping. He looked down in the darkness and saw Ben shifting, having yet another nightmare. He didn't know anything in particular about these nightmares and the boy wouldn't talk about them either. He never knows why?

Earlier, when he was brought back inside the cell, he was stunned to see how severely electrocuted and injured he was. Ben's body barely moved save for his slow and irregular breathing and Rob had to used most of his reserves to heal him. It was heartbreaking to see a young boy suffering so much and just because he wanted to help others. He knew that if the brunette wanted he could have already escaped with some of the other kids along with him, but he wanted to save everyone so he endured this torture.

Rob nudged him, Ben jerking awake with a cold sweat on his forehead. He noticed the boy's eyes glisten but he refused to shed any tears, instead wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Gramps?" Ben groaned, possibly still feeling the pain from earlier.

"It's alright." Rob said softly. "Everything's fine. You were having just another nightmare."

Ben calmed down and looked around. "I know." He muttered without looking at him.

"You know you did the right thing." Rob said while sitting down beside the brunette. "You not only protected your friends but also suffered for them so that they could be safe." He looked away and continued. "We in Fairy Tail also share the same feelings and bonds. We grew together and cherished every moment and that's what been helping me get through this hellish life. You are so much like us but then so much better. You are willing to suffer and endure, to even take life if it means that your friends are safe. That's uncommon in this world nowadays."

"Definitely fits me." Ben mused but the old man still managed to pick his words though he didn't say anything and instead switched the subject. "So, how are you feeling now?"

Ben took a moment to think. "Bruised and sore but I will be okay in a few days. Though, thanks for healing me once again."

"You know everyone was worried, don't you?"

Ben didn't respond and simply averted his eyes.

"They thought you would die and because they were the reason. I have never seen anyone get so close to anyone in such a short time. Even, Jellal was worried sick and Erza was so bad that she refused to sleep but the others persuaded her otherwise since they all have to work tomorrow."

"They're all idiots and stupid." Ben muttered. "Just five more months and we'll all go our separate ways."

"But you do know that even then the bond you all share won't die." Rob replied. "I also thought that you were also thinking of joining Fairy Tail along with Rook. Isn't that what you said last week? In that case Erza will definitely be there."

"I said that I'm considering but I'm not sure about joining that old pervert guild." Ben retorted nonchalantly. "And aren't you worried about Erza if this Makky tried to pull something on her? I wouldn't be surprised if he did after how you described him."

Rob let out a chuckle. "Knowing Makky, he won't able to resist that but I am not worried about Erza. She can take care of herself fine enough."

"Then you should be worried about what would happen to the old man if he pulled any perverted tricks. I wouldn't want to be there when that happens." Ben cringed at the recollections of how much the redheaded girl's punches hurt.

Rob laughed a little and smiled mirthfully. "That's exactly what I am worried about. He would regret even attempting any such thing on Erza." He looked down at the boy and smiled. "You know, I have some information for you."

Ben looked at the old man.

"During work, I overhead a few cult members speaking about how they had treated you. I was stunned to say the least when I heard that you were hurt so badly. I was angry and wanted to punish them. That might be the reason that I didn't go when they had ordered everyone to return to their cells. It must have been luck that I stayed behind and overheard them speaking about you and Rook, particularly how they had broken and tamed you until the conversation provided me knowledge that might prove useful but unfortunately it wasn't about Grimoire Heart. Though, I have found the quarters of the head cultist located in the northern part of the tower and he returned today from his task. Also, rumor has it that the new slaves will be brought here within the next five months."

Ben's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP - FOUR** **AND A HALF** **MONTHS LATER-**

* * *

Ben continued to pick up rocks and drop them in the nearby cart. His strength and endurance had continued to grow but constant work had also strained his muscles. But he didn't let that stop him since it'd only be another week and then, he could put his plan into action. He needed to be ready when the time came but until then, the preparations needed to be kept under the radar.

However, more hard work had also raised several questions from the other kids but he continued to dodge them saying that he was just working so that the others didn't need to work as hard and he found it entertaining to some extent. But, even though they didn't seem to buy it, he couldn't tell them the truth. Recently, he had found them planning to escape as the desire for freedom boiled within their hearts. It might be because they still remembered what the old man had said on that day and because it had almost been a year since more slaves arrived and the boats would be docked, ready for escape.

He wondered if they still believed that he would help them escape. All he did was protect them to the best of his abilities. Yes, they had become good friends if not the best but no relative progress on the trust front. He had never told them the truth and they hardly knew anything about him. He hadn't even told Simon about his sister so how could he expect them to believe in him?

Furthermore, he never used magic even though he had proclaimed that he could. There was no reason for them to believe him and when he had said that he could break them out of the tower, they were ecstatic and he thought that they would persuade him even after the warnings of the old man. They didn't even though he could see it in their eyes, the desire to be free. Perhaps they thought that he couldn't believe he could break through the shackles and access his magic ever. Maybe they thought he was bluffing.

He couldn't blame them if they thought so. Even if he had reasons the truth couldn't be changed that he had hidden things from them. He didn't know how long it would be before they eventually made a mistake and got themselves into trouble but he'd try his best to keep them out of it.

He noticed Rook carrying another boulder causing him to let out a chuckle. The Revonnahgander was also training his ass off too without any complaints. He was a trustworthy companion and had always been that way, and he felt proud to have met him. Lifting another chunk of rock roughly the same size as the previous one, he rushed back to drop it.

* * *

Shô grabbed another small boulder and put it inside the cart, which was then pushed away by Simon and Jellal. He slowly breathed out and turned around, determined to pick up another heavy rock until he was refused by Erza.

He had really come to like her as a big sister figure and Ben as an elder brother. They both helped him whenever needed and always stood up for him and Millianna. Even Rook played with them but he didn't think of him like Ben. And, he was sure as hell that he was never going to call him big brother. Hell, how could he call someone Millianna referred to as a kitty, an elder brother? But he was still the same, protective of those he cared about.

Simon and Jellal were others who he considered to be friends. Even Wally too despite his behavior. They were all stronger than him, especially Rook and Ben and he also wanted to become like them someday. They were smart, strong and caring. Ben worked so hard to protect them and the incident where he was severely tortured by those cult members continued to haunt him. The least he wanted to do was help him and not be a burden.

He bent down and picked another rock despite his straining muscles but he abruptly stopped upon the sight of a vent opening in the ground. Quickly looking around, he noticed that the others were still working and hadn't noticed him.

Shô walked over to the vent and lifted the cover, revealing a deep tunnel that went on farther than he could see. He picked up a small pebble and threw it inside the hole, hearing the echo as the pebble skipped on the rock.

A big smile grew on his face and he immediately placed the boulder upon the cover along with some random debris, hiding it away. He had found a way to help everyone. He had found a way out of the Tower of Heaven. He needed to tell this to the others. No time was wasted as he rushed over to the first person that came to mind.

Ben!

* * *

"You found what?" Erza whispered to the little brown skinned boy. Apparently, Shô had been looking for Ben but he couldn't find him in the big cave that was their current workplace. Eventually he sought out the redhead to tell her the secret he had found; the one that would help them achieve the freedom they sought.

"I told you, I found a way out of the Tower." Shô whispered back with a big smile while Erza tried her best to keep the boy silent lest they be overheard by their captors; hell, she shuddered at the idea of how devastating the outcome would be. "It's a little tunnel at the end of the work area in one of the vents."

"Don't talk about this to the others until we all get back, alright?" Erza said and Shō nodded his head enthusiastically. She didn't want any of her friends to get hurt and she wanted to talk it over when they had privacy, in their cell. "This must remain secret."

"What's the secret?" Erza blinked as the other kids save for Ben and Rook had appeared almost out of thin air behind her. She grumbled about the lack of privacy and brought them closer after checking for any guards. She started to explain the information that Shō had found and that earned the very same reaction that she had a moment ago; the others all gasped in shock at the mention of the hidden tunnel.

"We can escape? Really?" Millianna chirped as she tried her best not to leap up and down in excitement. She looked around at the others, who all had looks of dread on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Millianna, it's best that we not talk about this here. It could end badly." Wally told the little girl grimly while she looked like she was about to argue when Jellal interrupted.

"We should still try, you know." Everyone stared at the blue haired boy blankly which caused him to cock an eyebrow at their reaction. "What?"

"If they found out about this, then…" A dark and fearful look in her eyes overtook Erza as she lowered her head and looked at her feet. "I'm afraid they will do the same thing to us that they did to the others."

"I understand what you're feeling, Erza! But, we can't spend the rest of our lives here in this hell for a tower." Jellal reasoned despite himself, he wasn't sure if he was making the right decision or not. The decision that would either help them achieves freedom or drowns in oblivion. "We all have our separate dreams to follow and we cannot chase those dreams while held back by these shackles and the fear of these bastards. This is the best opportunity we have got or we might ever get so we shouldn't waste it."

"And, nii-san can use magic too so he can definitely help us escape." Shô suggested with a smile. "There's no way those bad men can stand against him."

"Aye." Millianna chirped in agreement.

Erza smiled softly and patted the small boy on the head. "And, there's no need for us to escape either. Ben told us that he will free everyone when the boats arrive next week with more slaves." She looked at the others. "Gramps also instructed us to not pull anything like this."

"Do you really think that he can do something like that?" Every eye darted to the blue haired boy upon hearing how cold he sounded. He'd had enough, how could they trust Ben like that? Couldn't they see that he had given up? He worked hard because he didn't want to suffer like the others, right? If he really could use magic then why they were still struck here, in this tower still dreaming of freedom?

"What do you mean, Jellal?" Simon frowned. "What's wrong? He let himself be captured so that he could help us, if you remember."

Jellal scowled. "No! He's just as much a friend to me as you all." He said. "But, how can you be so sure that he let himself be captured? Who would want to be bound by these chains? He always works hard, had you ever thought about why? Because I think, he has lost hope in freedom."

Everyone glanced away at the argument of Jellal save for Simon and Erza. The former stood his ground. "You're wrong, Jellal. I will admit, it's hard to believe the things he said but what about the times when he stood up for us…for Shô and Millianna. Doesn't it prove that he has never lost hope? And, for the work he did, he mentioned that it was so that we would be safe and he was right. These cultists haven't bothered us much."

"And, gramps also trusts him so why not you?" Erza added in defense of the brunette.

Jellal shook his head. "You all have got the wrong idea. It's not that I don't trust him. I just don't trusts things which I find difficult to believe. Even gramps can use magic, can't he? He was an S-Class mage, right? He was strong and yet, he failed so why would Ben be able to succeed? He's just a kid like us."

"What are you trying to say?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "What has happened to you, Jellal?"

Jellal looked at Wally. "Nothing is wrong with me. What I meant to say is, fighting these cultists would be foolish when we could escape and inform the Magic Council. That way we have a better chance of saving everyone including Ben and Rook." His eyes shifted to the others. "We can't stay here. We have to leave. We can't tell gramps, Ben, or Rook because they won't understand. But when we are out we'll send help here. We can stop all of this if we take the chance."

Everyone's heads dropped as they all thought about this. This was a possible chance to run and escape from this hell; a chance to finally get out of the tower and to gain the freedom taken away from them. To chase their dreams and live their lives. Neither of them spoke as they couldn't even meet anyone's eyes. They didn't know what the others were thinking.

"But, how can we escape?" Wally questioned, earning everyone's attention. He looked at the others to explain himself. "Jellal is right though. If we escape, then we can help the others too."

"Many aren't aware of this but the head cultist has a separate boat for him to travel with." Jellal explained what he had learned not too long ago. "We can easily sneak past the guard patrols using the shadows and use the boat to reach the mainland." He said to strengthen his reasoning. "There won't be any other boats so those cultists can't even chase us. We can plan our escape for the day before the new slaves are brought in so that everyone will be busy and we can escape more easily."

"Jellal, are you sure about this?" Simon asked, rather hesitantly. "If we fail, we'll all probably be killed like the others."

Shô nodded.

"I don't want to die." Millianna murmured almost inaudibly.

Jellal patted her on the head and knelt in front of her. "No one's going to die, Millianna." He looked at the others. "But if we don't take this chance, we'll be here forever." He stood back up and looked at everyone. "We can stop all of this if we take the chance."

Everyone looked at Erza who was the only one to respond. She didn't know what to make of it all. She didn't want to distrust Ben and neither did she want to leave gramps behind but she wanted to be free along with the others. Would taking this chance make everything right? She noticed the others staring at her, hoping she would accept. She couldn't take away that hope or she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She looked at Jellal. "Are you sure we can do this?"

Jellal smiled as he nodded.

* * *

Hovering high in the sky, over the R-System and hiding within the cloud from prying eyes was a fortress that looked more like an airship with a dark purplish-black Magic Seal beneath. Housing an entire guild, the airship was very large in size: consisting of a central hull at whose sides were two larger, elongated parts jutting forward. The hull's shape was that of a real boat, possessing an arched, pointed keel, ending on the front in a dark section which housed the guild's symbol, with an open zone right above it, where the main hall seemed to be located. Such a hall was topped by a dark, arched roof reminiscent of a capsized hull, on whose stern was yet again another, similarly-shaped tower, sprouting from the main hull and going up several meters, which ended in a massive observation deck protruding forward, complete with large windows. At the tower's sides, on the dark roof, was a pair of large, wing-shaped ornaments jutting upwards; a similar pair of wings also being present on the airship's protruding sections, with one of them adorning each side of the hull. The two attached sections of the ship possessed frontal, protruding dark sections reminiscent of rostrums, each adorned by a light motif, somewhat similar to a stylized monstrous head. Both the hull and the two adjacent sections bore linear blank parts, where a multitude of square windows were lined up one after the other, these being highly reminiscent of hatches.

From inside, the airship possessed a rich royal interior: located in the tower's observation deck that was a throne room along with a mostly bare hall covered in a glass dome, which was reinforced by metal beams. The floor was composed of wood, and sported two lines of very small, rocky protrusions reminiscent of stalagmites, plus a pair of sections made of stone, and a central, round dark motif, a huge and majestic structure which seemed to consist of several, immense bony formations, with two protrusions reminiscent of gigantic horns jutting forward, paired with two large wings composed of massive, dark feathers, and a central spinal column reaching high up above the structure, complete with flat bones protruding from its sides, somewhat reminiscent of ribs. The spinal column had a massive, flat object behind it, with the two of them being adjacent; such object reminiscent of a double-edged blade, complete with a dark central core and light edges.

"Hmmm, interesting kids you have picked, Brain. They have both hidden potential and the power to become powerful mages for your guild." A male voice hummed from next to a window before he spun around, his cape following his body movements. "However, I want you train to Jellal Fernandes everything you can for us in return."

He was a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, silvery white hair, revealing his forehead. He also had a mustache, and a similarly long yet mildly thin and curly beard, reaching down to his lower chest. He had some wrinkles on his face, as evident of his extremely advanced age; nonetheless, despite this age, his figure was muscular and well defined. His right eye was covered by a simple eyepatch. He was wearing a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shining gauntlets, as well as chainmail covering the parts of his arms that remained exposed, as well as simple light pants with a flame design near the edges - held up by what appeared to be a light belt composed of two straps with the relative buttons, possibly part of the pants themselves, and dark, simple boots. Over this outfit, he wore a large, dark cape, bearing Grimoire Heart's symbol on the back and sporting a mantle with a high collar, lighter-colored borders and jagged lower edges. He was also wearing a helmet matching his armor, with a prominent metal plate protecting his forehead, with two lines of studs on the front, framing his face and jutting out in a protrusion on each side, and a darker rear section, adorned by a crest reminiscent of those seen on Greek helmets.

"You're the breaking the bond tied between us, Hades." Brain replied, recalling the fact. "Oración Seis will sign a non-aggression pact with Grimoire Heart and Tartaros to form the Balam Alliance and in return you promised to deliver my selected potential children for my guild."

He was a tall and muscular man with neat silver hair that reached his shoulders, dark eyes and dark tanned skin. His dark brown cape around his body hid his attire but he was holding a rather strange staff. It was a dark, wooden staff with a handle-like formation at the back while it had bandage-like wrappings near the top half. At the tip of the staff was a white skull, adorned by a headpiece reminiscent of those worn by Native American chiefs. The headpiece was composed of a bluish cloth with yellow markings over it, creating a jagged formation, stones were aligned over the top of the cloth while red feather-like objects hung down beside the skull, and lastly sported a multitude of green leaves also similar to feathers. At the back of the skull were two yellow strings with blue rings attached to the ends and a turquoise round stone held in its mouth.

Hades let out a chuckle. "You don't understand, do you? A non-aggression pact is necessary if we want Tartaros to not have control of every dark guild in Fiore. They are the guild of Demons from the Book of Zeref. Even if I train my students in Lost Magic, they won't be sufficient to defeat Tartaros if they ever attack us. But, with two powerful guilds in the Balam Alliance working together, Tartaros won't make a mistake of such magnitude and I suppose, it would be beneficial for your guild as well."

"I understand your reasons and foresight. We can't let Tartaros take control of all the minor dark guilds and so we will have to form the Balam Alliance." Brain hummed while tapping his foot continuously. "But, you didn't explain the part where training Jellal Fernandez is necessary."

"Oh, he isn't related to the Balam Alliance in any way. But rather, I want him to join the Magic Council as a member. Having an agent within the Magic Council would serve us well in the future, wouldn't it?" Hades chuckled.

Brain's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Grimoire Heart Guild Master in distaste but compiled nevertheless. He knew that having an agent within the Magic Council would work to their advantage. "Very well, I will train Jellal Fernandez with the correct knowledge that will help him infiltrate the Magic Council." He nodded before a grin appeared on his face. "But, why Jellal Fernandez when you could use Ben Tennyson? I have heard about him and he is a potential candidate as much as Jellal. In fact I believe him to be better actually. I also heard a rumor that he killed several of your men about a year ago. Will he not be more useful?"

Hades shook his head. "He might have potential greater than Jellal but he would be too troublesome for this job. Honestly, he acts rash and reckless most of the time. He's a problem and it would consume more of our precious time breaking and taming him."

Brain smirked. "And, Jellal won't?"

"No! He won't." Hades replied with a sickening grin plastered on his face. "He holds vast latent magical energy that he still hasn't accessed. If we manage to exploit his one weakness and use it against him then we can use him to our liking. He won't be as resilient as the other one when freedom is offered to him."

"To your liking?" Brain cocked an eyebrow.

Hades nodded. "Ultear has improved in her training and this task would help to determine how much."

"And, when will I be getting those kids for my guild?"

"That has to wait until more slaves are brought to the tower as replacements. I can't afford unnecessary delays in my ultimate plan of resurrecting Lord Zeref."

* * *

The day continued to progress and the bonds among the children held strong. They faced their problems together and supported each other in times of need.

But, unbeknownst to them, an evil wind was lurking nearby to blow away and completely consume them, shredding apart their very world; including the peace and friendship they had made in these past months and were very much proud of.

The future depended solely on the present and the present being changed would alter the future. Life would change, providing both joy and pain. Some would burden the world while some would help carry that weight.

One would take an approach different than the others, having suffered unlike his companions. He knew how it felt when family was lost. War had left its mark but he remained undaunted. He refused to give up despite the hardships, forging his own path toward the future. The only question was where his path would eventually lead.

* * *

 **Another chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.** **Next chapter would definitely be a treat for everyone who had waited for Ben to transform for the first time. Any question, ask and I promise to reply to them as long as it isn't any spoiler.**

 **A/N 1: I am seeking for some original arc for the story so anyone with ideas, contact me please. Credits would be given without question.**

 **A/N 2: I would also clear one thing, Ben transformation's/alien's strength and attributes will be altered due to Ben gaining spark. That mean, he would be a little more powerful in this story.**

 **A/N 3: Two scenes had been taken from 'Titania and The Hunter' by 'Master Attlon' so credits goes to him for writing them.**

 **A/N 4: Vandenbz did a good work editing this chapter and thanks go to him for his insight to find and correct errors within the chapter.**

 **Anyway, reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. After all, we writers also need some motivation and keep us fueled. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter/ chapter 6: Enjoy Freedom Knowing You Failed!**


	6. X776! Enjoy Freedom Knowing You Failed!

**CHAPTER–06**

 **X776!**

 **ENJOY FREEDOM KNOWING YOU FAILED!**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

Hades let out a chuckle. "You don't understand, do you? A non-aggression pact is necessary if we want Tartaros to not have control of every dark guild in Fiore. They are the guild of Demons from the Book of Zeref. Even if I train my students in Lost Magic, they won't be sufficient to defeat Tartaros if they ever attack us. But, with two powerful guilds in the Balam Alliance working together, Tartaros won't make a mistake of such magnitude and I suppose, it would be beneficial for your guild as well."

"I understand your reasons and foresight. We can't let Tartaros take control of all the minor dark guilds and so we will have to form the Balam Alliance." Brain hummed while tapping his foot continuously. "But, you didn't explain the part where training Jellal Fernandez is necessary."

"Oh, he isn't related to the Balam Alliance in any way. But rather, I want him to join the Magic Council as a member. Having an agent within the Magic Council would serve us well in the future, wouldn't it?" Hades chuckled.

Brain's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Grimoire Heart Guild Master in distaste but compiled nevertheless. He knew that having an agent within the Magic Council would work to their advantage. "Very well, I will train Jellal Fernandez with the correct knowledge that will help him infiltrate the Magic Council." He nodded before a grin appeared on his face. "But, why Jellal Fernandez when you could use Ben Tennyson? I have heard about him and he is a potential candidate as much as Jellal. In fact I believe him to be better actually. I also heard a rumor that he killed several of your men about a year ago. Will he not be more useful?"

Hades shook his head. "He might have potential greater than Jellal but he would be too troublesome for this job. Honestly, he acts rash and reckless most of the time. He's a problem and it would consume more of our precious time breaking and taming him."

Brain smirked. "And, Jellal won't?"

"No! He won't." Hades replied with a sickening grin plastered on his face. "He holds vast latent magical energy that he still hasn't accessed. If we manage to exploit his one weakness and use it against him then we can use him to our liking. He won't be as resilient as the other one when freedom is offered to him."

"To your liking?" Brain cocked an eyebrow.

Hades nodded. "Ultear has improved in her training and this task would help to determine how much."

"And, when will I be getting those kids for my guild?"

"That has to wait until more slaves are brought to the tower as replacements. I can't afford unnecessary delays in my ultimate plan of resurrecting Lord Zeref."

* * *

The day continued to progress and the bonds among the children held strong. They faced their problems together and supported each other in times of need.

But, unbeknownst to them, an evil wind was lurking nearby to blow away and completely consume them, shredding apart their very world; including the peace and friendship they had made in these past months and were very much proud of.

The future depended solely on the present and the present being changed would alter the future. Life would change, providing both joy and pain. Some would burden the world while some would help carry that weight.

One would take an approach different than the others, having suffered unlike his companions. He knew how it felt when family was lost. War had left its mark but he remained undaunted. He refused to give up despite the hardships, forging his own path toward the future. The only question was where his path would eventually lead.

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP – ONE MONTH LATER-**

* * *

Ben ambled back to his cell with a small smile etched on his face. It was almost time for him to act. He was definitely sure that those cult members were talking about those new slaves being brought in early tomorrow to the tower. As much as he hated it, he was also pleased to find that the year of waiting was finally over and he would finally be free to act. Tomorrow, this cult was going to regret the day they messed with him and the other slaves. They were going to answer for every evil deed of their…well, if he let them answer and not knock them out first.

It had taken him several months to control his feelings and emotions to a manageable level. He had always fought against evil, no matter how much the odds were stacked against him and he always came out victorious. He had never learnt to be patient and had never killed until he arrived in this world and its darkness forced him to turn into a monster. How ironic it was, the very thing he'd fought was the very thing he was now.

He'd watched cult members torture others and treat them like trash because it was necessary instead of stopping those cultists. He watched them suffer and cry, but he didn't do anything to prevent that. He wondered if that was really like him. To let innocents get hurt and do nothing even when he possessed one of the multiverse's greatest creations.

He wondered whether his family would have been proud of him or would hate him for what he had become now. But then again it didn't matter because they were all dead, weren't they? And, because of what he used to be. He had developed a philosophy to never kill and he showed mercy to even the worst of his enemies, thinking the impossible that they would change. Few did and instead he was the lone survivor from his home world if Rook was excluded. He had always considered things according to his heart but what would have been the difference if he had used his brain instead? Would they have been alive if he had not left his loved ones back on Earth unprotected?

Maybe, maybe not. He might have managed to stop them but the truth was that he had failed them because of who he used to be. But that didn't matter anymore. That was his past, and he wished to move on towards the future. He wished to regain the freedom that was taken from him a year ago. He wanted to return happiness to everyone and keep his promise to Kagura. Yes, Kagura! He had almost forgotten about her. He would have to take Simon to her. He wondered how Simon would react to seeing his sister again. Yes, that bright future. That's all that mattered. The present and the future he wanted for himself. The future he desired, to bask within. And, a future that would took away his pain.

"Yes, that's what I want…" Ben muttered, smiling. "…To live in a future, where I have the power to protect my friends and comrades."

Ben noticed that he was almost at the door of his cell. He wondered how everyone had been doing today. They must be excited and nervous, right. After all, why wouldn't they? Tomorrow, they were going to be free from this tower, from this prison that had took away their childhood.

He entered the cell and a frown crossed his face as he scanned the room. There were none of his friends present except for Rob and Rook and apparently, both seemed to be worried sick. It was unlike everyday when his friends would be the first to get back.

Ben cocked an eyebrow as he asked the obvious. "Where are the others?"

Rob shook his head and didn't say anything. His eyes showed concern and worry.

Ben shifted his gaze to Rook. "I was first to return and it was empty. I waited till gramps' return but nobody else as of yet."

Ben felt a knot in his stomach at the implications. "They haven't returned yet? But-"

"I might be wrong but I think they were trying to escape." Rook muttered, almost whispering. "They've been acting differently for a while."

Ben paled. Was that the reason why he hadn't seen anyone today after the break in the afternoon? They must have already escaped. But that couldn't be possible, could it? They would have at least told him. Then, why didn't they? Over the last week, they had seemed quite strange in their actions and won't play or chatter loudly much. They would be nervous everytime he asked them the reason but he never suspected them. The puzzle began to fall into place. They had been planning for some time and they escaped when they found the opportunity. But, he had promised them that he would break them out. Then why didn't they wait for tomorrow? Did they not believe him?

Ben shook his head to clear his thoughts. It had begun hurting him to think that they didn't trust him. But then who was he to say that? He himself didn't trust them to keep his secret, did he? But that didn't matter anymore. He had to find them. His stomach churned at the possibilities of what would happen to them if anyone found them missing.

"I should have suspected something." Ben's eyes fell upon the old man. "Those kids, I should have suspected something was wrong. For the last week, they would group together to talk when you, Rook, and myself went to sleep." He balled his fists. "But, I never paid much attention to it. I should have known something."

Ben kneeled down in front of the old man. "It's okay gramps. Maybe they weren't trying to escape." He said hopefully but mentally he knew that he was wrong. "The boats that are going to bring the slaves will come in the morning and won't leave until the next day. They must have known that and weren't be stupid enough to escape when there was no way to the mainland."

Rob looked up at the brunette. "You still think they haven't escaped? Did you forget that the head cultist has his own private boat for traveling? If those kids are going after that ride, then they're in big trouble." His eyes glistened. "There are always a couple of cult members guarding it. They cannot avoid them."

Ben's eyes widened in horror. He had completely forgotten that possibility. The head cultist's boat! Damn it! How could he? He had to save them. His eyes darted to his Omnitrix and he raised his tied arms. If he didn't use it today then he will regret it. He had to save them even if it meant blowing his cover and losing the chance of breaking everyone else free. No! He would save everyone and if it meant killing all the cult members, so be it.

Ben was about to tap the face-plate when the old man interrupted. "What are you doing, Ben?"

Ben stared at Rob blankly. "I'm going to help them."

"You can't." Rob wiped away the tears threatening to burst from his eyes.

Ben froze. "I can't." He muttered before he became furious. "How can you say that, gramps!? They need my help! If I don't go then they will be hurt or worse, they might be dead and I can't live with the fact that I could have saved them! No! I have to save them now!"

Rob's demeanor softened. "You are risking too much, Ben. You spent a year of your life giving up on your freedom, suffering the torture only to protect everyone. If you do anything now then your effort will be for nothing."

"But-"

Rob's demeanor hardened as a frown crossed his face. "Have you thought about the consequences of your choice? What if the kids managed to escape? If you do anything then it will alarm the cultists and they might find out that those kids are missing."

Ben took a moment to think before he spoke. "But you just said that it was impos-"

The conversation was interrupted by multiple footsteps approaching the cell door, scuffling noises coming from the boots walking across the floor. Several cultists appeared and stood next to entrance as they opened the door, moving aside as familiar children were thrown inside roughly. The children crashed to the floor in a heap. They weakly brought themselves to their knees while the guards laughed tauntingly before they shut the gate doors and walked off.

All of the children lifted themselves up and looked down in despair as Rob moved forward toward them angrily. He slapped all five of them across the face. They were all stunned as the old man broke down crying. "I told you, I never wanted to see any of you hurt."

Ben felt relief wash over him as he scanned the kids. Abruptly his eyes widened in shock as he noticed that one was missing. "Where is Erza?" He demanded.

All the kids flinched at the outburst. Rob immediately looked them over and noticed Erza's absence as well.

"I asked you, where is she?!" Ben shouted angrily, balling his fists as he dreaded the worst.

"Erza was taken into the disciplinary cell because they think she was the mastermind behind our escape plan." Wally muttered as he hung his head in despair. "They wouldn't listen."

"Th-they took her away in front of us and we couldn't do anything." Shô mumbled between hiccups, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's my fault. I-if I hadn't found that vent, then nothing would have happened!" He sobbed hysterically.

Both Ben and Rob paled in fear.

"And, you let her be apprehended?" Rook questioned, shaking his head disappointedly. "Where is this disciplinary cell?"

"I don't know." Simon muttered, frustrated and angry with himself. "She might be anywhere in this tower."

"You see, that's why I didn't want you to try to escape." Rob sniffled. "Why? Why didn't you listen to me? Why did you try to escape all by yourselves?"

"I'm sorry gramps." Jellal apologized, his body quivering. "It's all my fault. When Shô told us about the hidden vent he had found, we thought that we could be free once again. But…-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Jellal looked at the brown haired boy who was struggling to control his anger. "I thought that you had lost hope trying to escape, that's why you worked so hard to finish the tower." He shook his head as his eyes moistened. "I'm sorry. I am really sorry Ben. I didn't trust you."

"I said that I would free everyone, then why? Why couldn't you all wait for another day?" Ben's body trembled in rage as he resisted the urge to vent his anger on these kids. Deep inside his heart, he knew why they didn't tell him. It was his fault that they didn't trust him and he had no right to blame them.

"I'm sorry." Jellal balled his fists. "I…We wanted to be free and not bound by these chains…Please forgive me."

The other children were not faring as well as they slowly became overwhelmed by their emotions. They all charged Rob and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around all of them tightly.

Ben shook his head and clenched his teeth. His eyes turned murderous as the image of the redheaded girl flashed in front of his eyes. This was it. He wasn't going to wait any longer. It was his fault…again. He refused to give up this time. He tapped the Omnitrix dial, causing it to blink.

 **"** ***Negative!*Cannot recognize user!*Please prove alternate identification!*"**

Rob's neck snapped around to watch as Ben muttered a few words almost inaudibly before the Omnitrix blinked rapidly and the mechanical voice once again filled the cell.

 **"** ***Identity confirmed!*"** The Omnitrix beeped as the mechanical voice spoke. **"*All functions accessible except master control!*"**

"Ben…-?"

Said brunette didn't say anything. His brown hair hid his eyes as he tapped the face-plate which caused a semi-holographic screen to appear before he tapped it again, the face-plate sliding open to reveal the hourglass core that popped up.

"It's time they pay for what they've done, gramps. Nothing you say or do will hold me back." Ben's eyes turned murderous as he looked into the eyes of the old man. "I have suffered a lot in my life. I failed to protect those whom I cared for most. I won't let that happen again." He slammed his hand down on the core, causing an emerald light to blind everyone.

When the light died down, everyone stared at where Ben had been standing and their eyes widened comically. Standing in place of the brunette was a red mollusk-like being. His face sported four slitted green eyes while small grey spikes protruded from behind his legs and top of his arms, black spots being visible on his shoulder and legs. On his hands, there were circular openings similar to on his chest and upper arms. He had four fingers with claws on each of his two arms and on each one of his feet, there as a grey spike. His lower half was also grey with two spikes protruding on the side. The hourglass-like Omnitrix symbol stood proudly on his chest.

 **"** **Water Hazard!"**

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Water Hazard is an Orishan from an unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. He has a red cape type "shell" that covers his head. He has the ability to blast water from his hands. His armor protects him from damage in most cases as well as from radiation. He has enhanced strength and can also absorb moisture from the air too. He can use this water for various purposes. However, he seems to be vulnerable to energy attacks.

* * *

Several loud gasps filled the cell as everybody was dumbfounded at the unimaginable sight; although, even that would be an understatement to express their current condition. A strange red creature covered in armor plates had appeared and his emerald eyes showed nothing but fury and hatred directed at those cultists. It was definitely something to be afraid of.

The kids all stared at the Orishan in awe. It was the first time they'd seen such magic where the user transformed into a monster even though they had heard of Transformation and Take-Over magic from Rob. Even the old man stared at the creature in front of him in utter shock. For some reason, he couldn't sense any magical energy being released upon the transformation which utterly confused him. The only explanation he could come up with was the limiter that prevented the magical release or the kid had incredible control over his power to hide his magical signature so well. Was this the true power hidden within Ben?

Water Hazard dashed for the bars and mustering a part of his true strength, pulled on them and broke the door off its hinges. He slightly tilted his body to look at the old man. **"I'm going to save Erza and I promise that I will save everyone too. I will not fail…again."**

The conviction in Ben's voice was intoxicating and didn't leave any place for argument and Rob knew it too well so he nodded his head. "Please come back safe. I don't want to see any of my children hurt."

Water Hazard nodded before turning to face Rook. **"Take care of others until I return. I would have returned your Proto-Tool but it will consume my energy if I use it now. Though, I will also pick your Proto-Tech-Armor on my way back."**

The Orishan didn't wait for a reply from Rook and turning around, he strode off in search of a certain redhead being held captive, while mentally praying that she would be safe.

Back in the cell, the kids were still awestruck at the transformation. The old man had his own thoughts concerning Ben and his power while he was also worried for Erza. He didn't know how to measure the power level of the brunette since he hadn't sensed any magic and yet that Take-Over seemed so strong, unlike anything he had ever seen. He just hoped that a miracle happened and Ben easily found Erza before he lost her forever; because that was all he could do anymore. Hope for the better.

Unfortunately they all failed to notice Jellal sneaking off silently without telling anyone while picking up a pickaxe on the way, determined to protect his friend who was captured because of him. He was still stunned that the brunette could actually use magic and he wasn't bluffing. If only he had believed in Ben, all of this could have been averted. But he didn't and deep inside his heart, he knew why. He knew he was jealous of Ben as he always seemed been better than him. No! It wasn't all about jealousy, it was about proving that he could save his friends.

* * *

Metallic crunching and several explosions echoed throughout the tower along with the cries of cult members lunging at the Orishan with their respective weapons leveled at him. The other slaves watched in astonishment as the strange creature dealt with their tormentors singlehandedly while interrogating them about some girl. A hope of freedom rose in their hearts as they watched Water Hazard punish anyone who stood his path.

Water Hazard lashed out with an uppercut that caught a dark mage right in the chin, snapping his head backward and sending him tumbling across the dark hall which was only illuminated by burning torches. He ducked beneath a blast of electricity before swiping his right leg and kicking away another enemy square in his abdomen, causing a snapping sound to echo throughout the corridor as another cult member crashed into the wall. He dodged several volleys of darkness beams and spheres before he kicked off the ground and appeared in front of another two cultists with his both arms reared back before two cultist bodies were sent rocketing backward. Turning around, his emerald eyes fell upon the last of the men who watched the monster take down his allies without a hitch.

 **"** **Where's Erza?"** Water Hazard demanded, his eyes narrowing as the fifth cult members who was trembling in his boots.

"I d-don't know who y-you are t-talking about." The man replied, fear swelling within him as he stared into the eyes of the monster approaching him. He felt his body stiffen in fear.

The Orishan grabbed the man and slapped away the staff from his grasp before decking him to the ground with a loud thud. **"Don't test my patience! Where is the girl with red-hair you bastard?"**

The robed man grunted in pain from the collision as he recalled the girl who had been taken to the disciplinary cell. "That girl, she…she was taken to the disciplinary cell down…in the lowest level. I beg you; please…let me go…I beg you."

 **"** **You are begging for mercy!?"** Water Hazard's eyes narrowed further in absolute rage which caused the man to pale in fear. **"And, you think I will show you damn people mercy! How can you expect that when you showed us no mercy and forced us into slavery?"** He proved his point by punching the man square in the face, slamming him into the ground so hard that a crack formed.

Standing up, Water Hazard turned around to find more of those annoying cult members and their pet dogs racing toward him with their medieval weapons pointed toward him. **"Oh, you're all gonna so regret this!"** He muttered, raising both his arms with his palms facing outward while a grey visor slid down to shield his face.

Pressurized spiraling water twisters blasted out of the portholes on his hands and shot toward the enemies at an astounding speed; consuming and overwhelming them all at once while neutralizing their respective magical attacks. The blunt force of the water attack was enough to send them rocketing backward and crashing into and through the far wall.

* * *

The head cultist continued to swing his whip; rocking Erza's body back and forth and creating bloody wounds in the girl's skin, causing the girl to scream in pain. He continued on with his brutal and excruciating torture until he felt his arms get tired again, prompting him to lower his arm. He took a deep breath and looked at his handiwork.

Her body was tied to the pillar in the center of the chamber with her hands tied over her head. Her arms were covered in lacerations and cuts. Blood and scratches covered her whole frame while more blood dripped on the floor beneath her into a small hole placed there for that very reason. She was barely conscious after the pain she had endured and yet, they were not done. She wondered if this was going to be the end of her. She remembered how they had brutally executed those slaves who had tried to escape three years ago. It was horrific and now, she was suffering the same treatment. But, she was happy. None of her friends had ended up here. They were all safe.

"You know, you caused quite a lot of trouble lately little girl." The head cultist lifted Erza's head and looked into her eyes; his eyes show nothing but smugness and sick joy in them. "What should I do with you now? Should I execute you in public like the others in order to emphasize my point that escaping is futile?"

Erza simply glared at the man in front of her as his disgusting hand held her chin. "You're a monster." She spat out weakly.

"Oh my, you still have enough life within you to call me that?" The man grinned maliciously. "But unfortunately, that means nothing now." He tilted his head. "Tell me, we provided you with shelter and food and a reason to live. Why did you try to escape?"

"Because th-that wasn't the f-freedom." Erza replied. "Even if you kill me; my friends will not break and they will escape!"

"Who said that I'm going to kill you?" The man let out an evil chuckle that sent a shiver down her spine. "No! Killing you definitely wouldn't help, would it?" A gruesome and sinister smirk grew on his face as a dark aura surrounded him. "As you said, it won't break your friends but I would rather leave a mark that will keep reminding you and everyone that is no escape from this glorious work of art we are creating. I will definitely break you just like I broke that new boy last year."

"Who?"

The man stared at her in a confused manner. "What are you talking about little girl?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, that boy, I believe his name was Ben. You're his cellmate, right? He was definitely powerful back then when he was captured. He could have been quite a fearsome mage in the future but alas, that future died with him becoming a slave." The head cultist said but the slight reflection of fear in his eyes didn't go unnoticed. "But that doesn't matter. Just like I broke him, I will break you too."

Erza stared in absolute horror as the man leered at the tools lying beside him and picked up a sheathed knife. He slowly pulled out the blade, causing the reflection of the metal to fall on Erza's right eye. The hallway became deathly quiet until the sound of a bloodcurdling scream that made the two guards outside nearly lose control of their bowels echoed throughout the tower.

* * *

 **"** **Erza!?"**

Water Hazard spun around in the direction of the scream coming from nearby. He knew that was Erza's voice. That sound; it was so painful that a chill shook his form. His mind couldn't even imagine what might have happened to her. What was she enduring that caused her to scream like that? His blood boiled as he followed the sound at a full sprint. Images of what had happened to his loved ones flashed before his eyes before they were replaced by the smiling face of Erza.

 **'** **Hold on Erza! I'm coming.'** Water Hazard thought as a door appeared at the far end of the corridor with two robed men guarding it. He somehow found the energy to run faster and crashed into the men before they could overcome the shock of his appearance. Water Hazard used their bodies as an impromptu battering ram as they hit the door breaking it off its hinges, the Orishan ignoring the silent forms of the guards as they were flung aside.

Water Hazard looked around the room to find the walls stained with blood, cuffs and chains were hanging off them and the ceiling while various bloodstained tools were scattered around. He was disgusted to say the least before his eyes fell upon the middle-aged man from a year ago, the possible leader of these cultists who was holding a knife dripping crimson. Then, his eyes shifted to the redhead hanging limply from the chains and blood dripping off her body. His mind blanked for a moment. They had dared to hurt his friend and he wasn't going to tolerate it anymore. His eyes flashed with unfathomable rage and it was all directed at the head cultist who stood in front of him.

"What the hell are you?!" The head cultist cried out. Never once had he seen a creature so ferocious, particularly one that was standing in front of him right now. The uncontrolled fury in its eyes sent a tremor throughout his body.

Water Hazard didn't speak. He simply stared at the cultist in hatred. She didn't trust him because he never gave her a reason, in the end it was his fault! His fault, huh? Once more his mistake had caused someone else so much trouble and grief. **"You are despicable. You remind me of someone I had grown to hate so much that I was willing to kill him a million times over in the most painful ways possible. But, how unfortunate you are! I believe that I will vent that anger upon you after what you've done to her."**

The man quivered upon hearing the cold tone and words of the creature. So much hatred and rage directed at him. Suddenly, he let out a twisted chuckle before breaking into hysterical laughter. "Do you really believe it would be so easy to-?" His words died in his throat as a fist filled his vision.

The moment the force of the attack registered, a scream rang out and his body rocketed backward. It crashed into the wall behind him, causing the wall to topple over onto his body.

Water Hazard let out a deep breath; one he didn't know he was holding in as he stood with his legs slightly bent and his right arm stretched out. He was disgusted. The so-called leader of these cultists, the one who had complete control over everyone here, had gone down in one punch and this form wasn't even his heaviest hitter? It was pathetic to say the least. He panted slightly before he was consumed by a bright emerald flash and Ben stood there in his human form, still glaring at the pile of debris that had the head cultist buried. "I cannot tolerate people like you. You hurt others because you have the power to order them around but actually, you are the weak one. Going down in just one strike? Pathetic scum!" He spun around to face Erza. Ben picked up the key dropped by the cultist as he was punched and used it to unlock Erza's shackles, causing her limp body to fall forward. Ben caught her and slowly lowered her to the floor.

He slowly reached down and moved the red hair from her face and his eyes widened in utter horror and his breath stopped. His body trembled in fear and rage as he stared at the empty socket where Erza's right eye used to be and for the first time ever, he actually screamed...screamed in anguish

"They…They have gone too far this time." He mumbled, holding back his tears as his emerald eyes scanned Erza's injuries. He didn't know if she was going to survive such trauma. He had to do something. His eyes darted to the Omnitrix and hope rose in his emerald eyes. He still had a choice left.

* * *

"Where am I? What is this place?"

Erza found herself within a dark void. It was all she could see. Peering deep into that never-ending darkness, she wondered why she couldn't feel anything. She panicked.

"Gramps, where are you?...Ben?!...Anyone…?"

The response was utter silence and darkness.

"Can anyone hear me? Please help me. I'm cold. Please."

Erza fell forward and onto her knees but the darkness didn't fade. Her left eye moistened and tears flowed. She tried to remember what had happened. She and the others had tried to escape but…they were caught and she was taken. She recalled the head cultist hitting her with his whip and her screams went unheeded. They only entertained that cold hearted monster. Then, she remembered that sick man unsheathing his knife. Her right hand unconsciously shot to her face and she felt for her right eye only to find an empty socket. She screamed and broke down into anguished sobs.

"So, I'm dead, huh? Finally free from that hell. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to join Fairy Tail along with Ben and Rook. Ben? Would he be worried for me? Definitely. He always worried about his friends. Friends, huh? And, yet I didn't trust his word and tried to escape when he promised that he would break us free."

She recalled what that bastard had said about Ben. He had broken him, he had said. Was that the truth? Had Jellal been right? She didn't want to believe it and yet she tried to escape despite the warning from gramps. She was foolish to think that their plan would work

Then, she heard a scream.

"Ben?"

She looked around but nothing was visible within the darkness. Was her mind playing tricks on her? How could Ben be here? Her thoughts were interrupted when a bright emerald light began to radiate off her body and spread around her, illuminating the once dark space she was in.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

Erza stirred a little and unconsciously stretched her body, feeling the rough stone floor beneath her. Her eyes cracked open before snapping shut due to the light from the wall torches. She slowly opened her eyelids again and her sight fell upon a very strange creature overshadowing her.

"Is this a dream?"

She wiped the drowsiness out of her eyes and finally once again looked up. This time the sight was recognizable and she found herself in the same torture room with that strange creature still standing before her. It was stout, made of metal with the color of copper, with a winding key on its head. There were black stripes and a transparent piece of green glass in the shape of a hexagon on its chest, revealing gears inside of him. On its back, it had a black stripe that split into two stripes with a keyhole between them and a strange hourglass symbol, otherwise known as Omnitrix symbol was located on its chest.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Clockwork is a Chronosapien. He is a mechanical robot-like alien probably made of copper-colored metal, with a sort of concave circle that shows his gears inside; and the appearance is similar to a Mayan golem, but has a German accent. By using a green ray, he can fire a powerful blast; and can also project past events by spinning his protrusion on his head, probably like a hologram projector; however, as he is made of copper, he isn't so durable, being easy target to energy or close range strikes. He can also slow down time for everyone except himself as well as use his powers to restore targets to their former state if damaged or destroyed.

* * *

Erza gasped and hurriedly backed away as fear overwhelmed her until she was intercepted by a pillar. Noting that creature had yet to make a move, she slowly wobbled to her feet. "W-what are you?"

 **"** **There's no need to be afraid of me, Erza. I'm Clockwork but…"** The being was consumed within a bright emerald flash which forced the young girl to shield her eyes. "…actually I'm your friend, Ben."

Erza gaped in utter shock and astonishment. "Ben?" She wondered aloud and looked at the brown haired and emerald eyed boy standing in front of her while flashing his trademark toothy grin. It was at that moment she realized that she wasn't feeling any pain like she should be after her ordeal. She looked down and a gasp left her throat when she found herself completely healed. Even her clothes weren't torn anymore. Her right hand unconsciously shot upward and she felt her right eye, her head immediately shifting toward the Omnitrix wielder.

"Did you…-?

"I told you that I can use magic and that was my Take-Over magic. I used it to heal you." Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "You should have trusted me then and not try to escape with the others. You could have died…."

Erza smiled softly. "I knew you wouldn't lie to me or anyone else. But, when Shô told us about that hidden passage, we couldn't resist the urge to escape anymore. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you anything even though you had the right to know" Her eyes shined bright as tears formed. "Thank you for saving me." She started to shake as her voice seemed to break and lose strength.

"It's okay. I understand why you didn't trust-" Ben was interrupted as Erza embraced him in a tight hug, causing him to look at the girl in surprise.

"I trust you."Erza sobbed silently.

Ben felt his heart break and couldn't think of anything else to say. "I know you do." He muttered softly and almost inaudibly but it was still enough to bring a small yet soft smile to her face. "Now, let's get back to gramps. He was also worried and I almost forgot, I also have to grab Rook's Proto-Tech Armor on our way."

Erza lifted her head and looked at him with watery eyes and nodded her head. "What are we going to do next then?"

"Take back what rightfully belongs to us. Fight and take back our freedom and then, join Fairy Tail."

* * *

Jellal screamed as the bolt of electricity struck him. His clothes were torn, his body bruised, and his wounds bled, but he still had to lose the determination within his eyes despite the pain. He would have even fought if it wasn't for him being tied to a pillar.

Earlier, he had gone in the other direction Ben took, hoping to cover the other side of the tower and find Erza. To distract the cultists, he even unlocked several cell doors which led to a revolt. But unfortunately unlike Ben, he didn't have access to magic and without that he had been intercepted by the cult members. Despite his small stature and lack of practical fighting skills, three cultists died from blows to the head before Jellal had been brought down.

"How dare you attack your superiors, brat? We are the worshippers of Zeref, and we will do anything to resurrect him. And, you will help us build this tower for that purpose. Do you realize how lucky you are to aid in such a noble goal? Once our God is resurrected with the help of the R-System, he will lead us into paradise."

Jellal looked at the cultist who has spoken, smoke wafting off his body due to being electrocuted. "Shut up you fat pig! What kind of God dies?" He asked despite the pain he was in. He wouldn't let them break him and his will.

"What did you say!?"

"Forget it! We're wasting time with him. Let's deal with those other slaves." Another cult member said, smirking casually. "The ship could arrive anytime and we have to restore order before those ships arrive. They're already ahead of schedule. We will deal with the boy later on." He led the other cult members out of the cell. The cell doors closed leaving the limp body of the blue haired boy alone in the room.

"A God, huh? I don't believe there's any such thing as God. If there was then we wouldn't have to suffer like this. What kind of God would allow such misery and pain? I don't need a God that can't even save a child." Jellal snarled as for the first time he could feel his hope die. He'd failed his friend, Erza, and everyone else. "I hate it. I hate them all. Those guys, their fake God, I hate this entire world and everything in it."

 **"~** **Hate strengthens me!~"**

Jellal felt a sense of fear and dread seep into him. His neck snapped in every direction, trying to find the voice. He felt a cold wind blow and gather around him.

 **"~** **Those arrogant fools! I have been here the whole time! So close to them! Always watching them! And, yet they think to revive me! To resurrect me! They want me to take a bodily form! Just to make me flesh and bone! No matter how much faith you have, it's futile! Without a powerful hatred, you cannot feel my presence! No one can! Hate makes me stronger! Hate is what strengthens me!~"**

"Who-who's there?! Where are you?!" Jellal screamed frantically as he started to struggle, trying to fray the rope. "Come out!"

 **"~** **Jellal, you must know that you're a very lucky kid! You have the chance to meet the God worshipped and feared by so many!~"**

Jellal's eyes widened and his body froze as a cold wind started to pick up around him, forming a barrier of air before a dark purplish and red energy emerged from the floor outside the maelstrom. It changed shape and formed a grotesque skull that floated through the violent winds to stare at Jellal face to face.

 **"~** **My name is Zeref!~"** A blood red eye snapped open within the apparition. **"~And, hatred is the reason for my very existence!~"**

* * *

Ben and Erza ran down the corridor toward their cell; the former carrying the Proto-Tech-Armor he had retrieved from the head cultist's quarters after he had rescued Erza. It had been fairly easy to find due to its placement as a trophy on the wall.

Rumors of the sudden appearance of a red monster in the tower that brutally defeated every cultist in its path had spread like wildfire throughout the tower. The disarray and chaos propagated by the monster's rampage, combined with Jellal's ill-fated assault, provided the remaining prisoners with the opportunity to escape which was promptly seized.

Ben knew that the slaves would suffer many casualties in the current situation. They lacked proper weaponry, most wielding random tools scavenged from the work areas. Those capable of magic were few and far between, assuming that they could even remove the shackles holding back their powers in the first place. The main advantage they possessed was their superior numbers. The slavers all had weapons of both practicality and magic, attack beasts, and were in better condition thanks to full rations and adequate rest. He just hoped that they got to their friends before any harm came to them.

Abruptly their path was blocked by the sudden appearance of a silver haired man holding a strange staff topped with a human skull. He was accompanied two other men who wore black hoods over purple shirts and dark baggy pants, their outfits completed by white masks with a red colored yet weird symbol imprinted upon them.

"What do we have here?" Brain chuckled, as he stared at the kids. He hadn't expected to run into any slaves since they seemed to be busy fighting off the cult members but here stood two kids in front of him which was…amusing to him.

Ben noticed the silvered haired man and his bodyguards' attire and he struggled to figure out who they were aligned with. Their attire didn't match that of the cult members he had encountered so far, so it was possible that they were not affiliated with these cultists but then again, their mere presence here was suspicious enough. He could already feel that the silver haired man was a powerful mage no less while the other two seemed to be ordinary grunts.

He spun around to see that Erza was staring at the new arrivals. She was afraid. Who wouldn't be in a situation like this? He placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner as she looked at him. "I am not sure who they are or what their purpose is but I want you to go ahead while I deal with them. Rook's gonna need that armor so make sure you give it to him. It will give us major boost in aiding the revolt. You don't have to worry about me, just go on ahead."

Erza seemed to be hesitant about leaving the brunette alone but she was also worried about her other friends and the old man too. She also needed to deliver the armor to Rook. She knew that Ben was strong but for some reason, she couldn't shake off the fear gripping her heart. She nodded reluctantly. "Come back safe." She muttered softly as she dashed away.

None of the new arrivals made a move to chase her and that confused the brunette further. What were they after? What was their purpose? They definitely weren't anyone that Ben would consider a friend. His instincts screamed at him that they were dangerous, at least their leader was. "Who are you? Are you…Hades?"

"I'm quite surprised that a little runt like you would know about Hades." Brain let out an amused chuckle. "But, I'm afraid I'm not Hades." He gained a sadistic smile. "I'm Brain, the Guild Master of Oración Seis."

Brain, huh? Was this Oración Seis a dark guild? Ben slowly reached for his Omnitrix. He didn't like the tone used by the man in any way whatsoever. Brain's voice was full of confidence and authority and it sent a creepy chill down Ben's spine. "You don't seem friendly. Tell me, what's your business here then if you are not Hades?"

Brain cocked an eyebrow, his demeanor showing how impressed he was at the boy's quick thinking. Not only was this kid aware of Hades but he was actually smart enough to deduce that much about him. "Why do you think I have some business here, boy?"

"Oh, I just happen to see things a little differently. Obviously you wouldn't have come here to become a hero by saving the slaves with that creepy smile crowning your face." Ben replied rhetorically, his eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you want in this tower?"

'I analyzed the info on every slave in this tower but nobody this smart stood out. No! There were two. Jellal Fernandez and…' Brain let out a twisted chuckle. "So you're Ben Tennyson."

Ben froze. How did he know his name? Did that mean Rob had been telling the truth about Hades monitoring him? This guy must be affiliated with Hades.

"What are you waiting for, maggot? Are you afraid or are you buying some time for your friend to escape us? Boy, you should know that you have no chance against me, though you have nothing to worry about in regards to us attacking that girl."

Ben's eyes widened in shock before he quickly shook his head. This man was really creeping him out and he knew his name as well. "You're right! I was actually buying time but I'm not worried for her. I know…No! I believe that she will be alright." He sported a massive grin on his face in spite of the situation. "And, you may be right about me not standing a chance against you but…"

Brain narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong! Abruptly his sight was blinded by a bright emerald flash. The light died down to reveal a red skinned, twelve-foot-tall humanoid alien with well-developed muscles, and two pairs of four-fingered arms. A black stripe ran down his chin to his lower lip, and he sported four sharp green eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. His attire included a green tank top-like shirt with one large black stripe running down the middle, black pants and also a belt, where a strange hourglass symbol was located. He had also adorned black fingerless gloves with a green stripe on the wrist.

 **"…** **Four Arms has something else to say on the matter."**

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Four Arms is a Tetramand from the desert planet Khoros, the place epitomizes a dystopia, resulting in the strength-oriented species. Tetramands are 12 foot tall powerhouses with armored skin and extremely dense musculature, making them unmatched in pure physical strength with the females stronger than the males. However, the muscle mass and heavy skin makes Tetramands relatively slow and unable to handle objects normally used by smaller life forms. Four Arms' strength is powerful enough to create shockwaves simply by pounding the ground or clapping all four of his hands together and his leg strength allows him to cross entire city blocks in a single jump. When under the effects of an illness, his strength and stamina are somewhat lessened and he develops pungent hives in his armpits.

* * *

"A Take-Over mage of a type unlike anything I have ever seen, making you proficient in two different types of magic." Brain mumbled loud enough for others to pick his words. "You definitely aren't any ordinary kid, are you boy?

 **"** **I don't feel like answering that, not that it matters."** Four Arms cracked his knuckles and his grin broadened. **"So, how about you; what exactly are you after, Brain?"**

"I will tell you, Take-Over mage." Brain let out a deep chuckle. "You see, my guild only consists of one member so far and that includes me. You probably know that a guild doesn't work like that. Therefore I am seeking some potential recruits to join my guild, and I found some that are present in the tower at this very moment."

"Nope, make that two since I'm also a member Master Brain. Then again I'm a stick so you can't count me." The skull on the staff laughed at his joke much to the surprise of the Tetramand.

Four Arms' eyes twitched as he stared at the talking staff. Damn, this world was officially full of weirdoes. Regaining his composure and ignoring the fact that a skull had actually talked, he shifted his glare to the silver haired mage. **"You mean to tell me that you are going to use some kids to accomplish whatever twisted goals you have in mind."**

"That's right!" Brain grinned. "I will train them into powerful wizards for my guild. Can you imagine how powerful Oración Seis would be? I will achieve the dream I have followed until now. I will revive the greatest creature of the ancients and rule this land. I will obliterate the law, the Magic Council, and all the legal guilds as well and make Ishgar my center of power. I dream that I will achieve this someday."

Four Arms trembled in rage as he heard the blasphemy from the silver haired mage. His dream was to obliterate justice and light, to spread darkness and above that, he was willing to use innocent kids to achieve that purpose? He balled his fists. **"Everyone…"** Brain looked at the Tetramand. **"…Everyone held captive here has only one dream…to experience freedom someday…"** He growled. **"…and, today when they have that chance, you're willing to rob them of that opportunity as well…and what for, a pathetic dream of yours?"**

"Freedom is a just a fleeting dream for them." Brain spoke without any hesitation. "They will simply serve as tools for my purpose, the dream of mine to become God someday…to surpass everyone and rule the land."

 **"** **You wouldn't dare!"** Four Arms seethed in pure rage as he shouted. **"I will kill you before you can even lay a finger on anyone in this tower, you bastard!"**

Despite the surprising amount of killing intent, Brain howled with laughter at the threat, the hysterical laughter only lasting for a few seconds when his ears picked up movement and stomping. "Huh?" His eyes widened as he noticed the Tetramand closing on him with his left upper fist reared back.

 **"** **Shut up!"**

Brain didn't even have time to react as a powerful force impacted his body, sending him tumbling across the hall and through several walls like a rag doll before he came to a stop in another room. However, even with the decent impact and crashing through several walls, Brain was practically unharmed save for his clothes that were covered in dust and pieces of rubble. He groaned as he used Klodoa to hoist himself back to his feet and noticed his condition; he looked down further at his exposed chest where he found a bruise forming in the shape of a large fist.

Brain's eyes zeroed in the Tetramand walking toward him in a predatory manner while carrying his two dead subordinates by their crushed throats; his other two fists balled so tightly that nerve outlines protruded on his arms as he glared at the dark guild master. "You've got quite a lot of physical strength there." He let out a twisted chuckle. "I must say, I am impressed."

 **"** **By the end of the day, you will definitely learn how much strength I possess."** Four Arms growled, flinging away the dead bodies and cracking his knuckles. Even though his voice was full of confidence, he was frankly surprised to see that the man was unharmed after taking that strike dead-on from one of his best physical fighters but he didn't let that faze him in the least despite how bewildering it was.

"Show me what else you've got." Brain proclaimed smugly. "I want to learn more about this weird creature you have, you Take-Over maggot."

 **"** **Gladly you bastard!"** Stamping his right foot down behind him, Four Arms kicked off towards the dark mage at an astounding speed for someone of his size and stature. But, Brain quickly sidestepped the punch meant to bash his head in before he raised Klodoa to intercept the other backhanded swing.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Klodoa yelped as the powerful blow impacted but it didn't break as expected by the Tetramand. However, Brain skidded backward from the force of the strike and created a gap between the two combatants.

Four Arms lunged towards his opponent with all four fists cocked back. He aimed a punch at Brain's face but his opponent easily avoided it. Four Arms didn't hold back himself from throwing three more punches but Brain dodged the strikes with ease and went for a palm strike to the chest.

Four Arms' battle instincts kicked in and he twisted his body harshly so that he rotated out of the way and tried to land another backhand. The attack struck home and Brain was knocked off-balance. The Tetramand used this to his advantage and stepped forward to deliver a powerful uppercut to his chin. Brain leaned backwards and avoided the strike before he attempted a straight punch to the Tetramand's sternum. However, Four Arms saw it coming and caught the fist before using his other hand to block the staff from impaling him.

 **"** **Gotcha!"** The Tetramand then proceeded to kick Brain in the chest. The latter's eyes widened as he felt the full force of the kick as it dug into his frame. He coughed up spittle and a bit of blood before he was blasted away through the air and eventually through several walls.

The Tetramand strode forward after the silver haired mage only for a weird energy ball to push him back and stagger him. His emerald eyes zeroed in on Brain who stood with his left arm stretched forward.

"Oh, you certainly were telling the truth about your strength." Brain smiled, wiping the blood from his face. "I am really fascinated, you know. Such brute strength and it wasn't even enhanced by your magic, was it?"

Four Arms' eyes burned with rage as he again lashed out with his right uppermost fist. However, his blow missed completely much to his surprise. He had almost hit his opponent when he vanished. He felt movement behind him and his head snapped around, but he was too slow as Brain was standing right behind him with his staff at the ready and a sickening smirk etched on his face. Four Arms' eyes widened.

 **"** **-Dark Capriccio!-"**

Four Arms took the beam of spiraling black and green darkness magical energy dead on which smashed him through a concrete wall and into the hallway. Smoke wafted off his back to reveal a large burn mark.

"I expected a better fight from you, but I guess that's all you're capable of." Brain chuckled. "It was waste of time on my part."

"His strike still hurts like hell. Even though I am just a stick, I can feel my body aching all over." Klodoa laughed until it died down in his invisible throat when they noticed that the Tetramand was walking toward them even though he was limping slightly. But that wasn't what intrigued them. It was the amount of killing intent and bloodlust in the strange being's emerald eyes and he was supposed to be only eleven years old.

'It's certainly possible that he might become a powerful mage in the future if he ever escapes from this pit of hell.' Brain wondered inwardly. 'I can already feel the magnitude of his power even though he's just a young boy. My other self would definitely love to test him when he becomes more powerful.'

Four Arms growled mentally as he glared at the man in front of him. For the first time since his arrival in this universe, he could actually say that there were mages who actually possessed power in terms of magic. He had only heard rumors of powerful mages but this was the first time he got the chance to fight one. Up until now he'd fought nothing but weaklings, even those mages from before being pushovers. Even with his enhanced sturdiness, he felt pain from Brain's attacks. It must be because with age, his transformation's endurance had also been compromised. Then again, he should still not be feeling this much pain.

What was that attack? Dark Capriccio? So much power packed within that attack and he wasn't Hades. Did that mean that more powerful mages had joined Hades? No! He had mentioned that he was looking for kids with potential for his guild. Another dark guild aligned with Grimoire Heart?

"Dark Capriccio is a piercing magic and it can break through any defense and yet, you are standing. You definitely aren't any ordinary mage, are you? I wonder what else you are capable of." Brain smiled mirthfully while his own bloodlust was evident in his eyes. "It's been a while since I had this much enjoyment."

 **"** **Did you really expect that one attack would be enough to put me down?"** Four Arms scoffed. **"It takes more than that to beat me."**

"Oh, it's seems you still have some hope." Brain let out a chuckle as he swung his staff. "Then, come and we will have some more fun and then, I will crush that hope myself." He said while slamming Klodoa into the ground.

 **"** **-Dark Capriccio!-"**

Four Arms knew the attack was coming but didn't expect the energy to emerge from the ground in front of him. With not a moment to spare, the Tetramand raised all four of his arms in front of him in a protective manner while bracing himself. The blunt force of the attack sent him skidding backward, creating a trench in the ground. More burn marks were visible on his now smoking red arms as he stood his ground while glaring at the silver haired mage.

"Fascinating!" Brain chuckled. "You actually blocked it even though you didn't know from where the attack was coming." A mad grin formed on his face. "That's quite a battle instinct you got there as well."

Four Arms lowered his arms without even acknowledging his injuries. The opponent he was facing had his full attention. A strong opponent! **"Wanna see some more tricks?"** He snarled, rearing back his arms before he brought his palms together and clapped in front of him which caused a massive shockwave.

The sphere in Klodoa's jaws glowed brightly with magical energy before it expanded outwards in the form of a defensive dome around Brain as he protected himself against the shockwave. The attack was powerful enough to break through several supporting pillars in the hallway while a booming sound echoed throughout the tower. The storm finally subsided to reveal that Brain was completely unharmed while the energy dome around him swirled, condensing into a tight sphere of darkness while he kept Klodoa pointed at the Tetramand.

"You are really full of surprises. But I'm afraid that I can't play with you anymore." Brain laughed. "I have business here and I have to achieve it without delay or those kids might escape the tower or get hurt in the rebellion. The ship has already arrived and I don't want to go chasing them all over Earthland."

 **"** **The ship has arrived?"**

"Oh, you didn't know, did you?" Brain chuckled. "However, before I end this battle, I want to know something." Four Arms only cocked an eyebrow in response to his question. "As you heard, I am recruiting powerful wizards for my guild and I handpicked five kids that I came here for. Would you be interested in joining my guild and serving our purpose as well? Oración Seis can definitely use someone of your talent and skill, boy."

Four Arms had rage shining in all four of his green eyes, his lips curled into a ferocious snarl. **"As if…"** He strode straight for Brain. **"…I would."**

Brain prepared to fire his spell but he was forced to side-step to dodge the fist that created a respectable crater in the place he had been standing in a moment ago. However, before he could attack, he was again forced to twist his upper body out of the way of a punch that missed him by a hair's width. "In that case, you leave me no choice. You would have been a worthy asset but anyway, it ends here." He twirled Klodoa around to build up some momentum while horror-stricken ghostly faces of darkness materialized in the air around him before he swiped the staff upwards at the Tetramand. Four Arms stepped back to avoid the strike and Brain seized the opportunity to point Klodoa at him.

 **"** **-Dark Ronda!-"**

A massive yet condensed spiraling orb green-black darkness shot forth at an astounding speed, not providing any opportunity for the Tetramand to react. All Four Arms managed to do was raise his arms in a feeble attempt to block the attack before he was sent skidding back under the sheer force of the spell upon collision. He dug his feet deep into the stone floor as he struggled against the darkness sphere before he was consumed in a massive explosion that punched his burned body through several walls and eventually into an open construction site.

"You did well boy." Brain spoke to no one in particular, his eyes focused on the massive hole in the concrete wall with a dust cloud blocking his vision beyond that. "But your luck ran out the moment you stood against me." He spun around in the opposite direction. "Now I should find what I came here for without any further delay."

* * *

Ben's small form lay still on the concrete floor, smoke wafting off his badly bruised body. The last attack had enough power to even outclass Dark Capriccio and he took the full force of the attack head on. The small heaving movement of his chest showed that he was still alive. Suddenly he let out a cough and jolted awake, letting out a painful grunt as the pain registered in his mind.

He cringed as he lifted himself up but for some reason he could feel warmth all around him that seemed to have eased the pain. It was a very familiar feeling too, he knew that he had felt it somewhere before. He decided to ignore it as he rubbed his sore head and noticed that there was no sign of the silver haired mage anywhere. He tried to think about how long he had been out but he gave up. He proceeded to stretch as his body ached all over. Ben shuddered to think of how bad it would have been if he'd been human at the time of impact.

He looked around and was surprised to find himself in the construction site; there was certainly a lot of energy packed into that darkness spell. That man, Brian, had outclassed him so easily. Such strength and magical power, a major step above anyone he'd fought since his arrival in this world. Brain even shrugged off his strikes as annoying, though he was satisfied that he had managed to inflict some damage upon that monster.

Even though he had only used one of his transformations he doubted that he could use any of them to their fullest potential. His age had diminished his aliens' strength and power and not using his aliens for over a year had dulled his movements somewhat; though he was grateful that he had trained himself when he had the chance. The effort he'd put into it wasn't futile after all.

Now that he didn't have to fight that bastard anymore, he decided to go looking for his friends. From the looks of things here, a battle must have happened not too long ago. Several bodies of cult members and slaves lying in pools of blood proved that. It disgusted him to find himself in the middle of such a barbaric scene but it was the least of his worries. He still had to look for Erza, Rook, and the others. Brain had mentioned the arrival of ships earlier so that meant everyone must be heading for the dock.

Ignoring the pain, he limped in the direction he recalled the dock was until the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He spun around as a long shadow consumed him, startling him before his eyes fell upon the tall figure standing in front of him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Grandpa Rob? You just scared the shit outta me."

"Hello there, Ben." The old man was smiling softly as his eyes swelled up with tears. "I'm glad to see you are doing fine. I was really worried for you, you know."

"No worries, gramps." Ben smiled back. "I'm fine but what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"They're all preparing to escape from the tower." Rob replied, not losing his smile. "The cult members have been defeated and everyone is leaving for the ships. Some of the ships have already left the dock as well."

Ben couldn't help but smile upon hearing that. Finally, for what he had spent a year of his life in the tower as slave for, he had accomplished his goal. Now everyone would be free. "Then, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Erza and the others?"

Rob shook his head as his smile dropped. "We didn't notice earlier but Jellal also left to rescue Erza after you had departed but apparently he was captured by cultists. Erza and Rook left to rescue him. I'm really worried about them so I haven't left yet."

Ben's eyes widened in shock. "Jellal was captured…and why did you let Erza of all people go!? She might get seriously hurt!" He recalled the silver haired mage still roaming within the tower.

"There's no need to worry about her." Rob smiled assuringly. "She has unlocked her hidden potential and has access to her magical reserves." He let out a chuckle at the brunette's priceless expression. "I was also quite surprised when I saw her using magic for the first time."

"Then, she'll fine, I guess." Ben conceded.

"I wish it was so." Rob shook his head. "I think that Erza and Rook are in trouble." He patted the brunette on the shoulder to calm him down. "I want you to help them. I might have done it myself but I'm afraid the other slaves need help, not to mention that I couldn't help them even if I tried with all my might."

Ben's worry was replaced by determination. "Don't worry gramps, I will check on them." He spun around to leave before he was interrupted by the old man. He looked back at Rob.

"You know, Ben! I wanted to tell you something for some time now."

Ben cocked a curious eyebrow. "Is it important gramps? We can talk later after I rescue Jellal and ensure that he, Erza and Rook are safe."

Rob shook his head dejectedly. "It's important so please hear me out. From the day I met you, I had a strange nostalgic feeling that I knew of you from before or it was that particular magic you seem to unconsciously emit. Then, I didn't know why or how but I know now. I recall someone who resembled you very much both in magic and power."

Ben tilted his head to the side. "I reminded you of him? Can you tell me more about him, his name?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much. You will have to seek those answers on your own." Rob let out a sigh as his eyes bore into Ben's emerald eyes. "But what I wanted to tell you is that you were right that night. We struggle on every step of our lives for a better future. Problems will always arise but it is us who must fight for our freedom and protect it instead of giving up due to fear. Everything you said was true." He smiled softly, causing Ben to stare at him in confusion. "Let your heart lead you toward the future you choose. Life won't always be easy. It never was and it never will be. But, if you believe in yourself and your friends, then there is nothing that you cannot achieve."

"Why are you suddenly talking like this, gramps?"

Rob smiled sadly. "Legends speak of pure Ethernano as the most powerful form of magic because it grants us the power to feel and sense the magic living among us. It's the very foundation of magic itself. I don't know how but I can feel it radiating from you." He said which caused the brunette's eyes to widen. "You're special Ben! No one can use magic except for it wielders. Only ten percent of Earthland's population can use magic. And, from among them all, magic has chosen you. I don't know why but it was definitely for some important purpose." He let out an amused chuckle at the blank expression of the brown haired boy. "Now go ahead and save your friends, Ben. Forge the path and keep moving toward the future."

Ben wasn't sure how to respond and only nodded his head in affirmation before he turned around and began moving as quickly as possible into the depths of the tower to help his friends.

* * *

"Why are you doing this Jellal? We're friends." Erza asked through unimaginable pain as she struggled to push herself up from the ground.

"I told you Erza, true freedom is right here, in the tower…through Zeref." Jellal spoke, his mouth curling into a malicious grin while his right eye glowed blood red, an oblong ring encircled his left pupil as he held Rook by the throat in the air; the latter one in his Proto-Tech-Armor struggling to break free from the clutches of the blue haired boy.

They had come to help Jellal but they didn't know that things had changed so much in just a few hours. They had thought that they had saved Jellal, but apparently these cultists had done something to him or something bad had happened to him that caused him to be consumed by the darkness. Jellal had also gained access to his magical abilities that he used it to kill the cultists mercilessly who had dared to hurt him before once they reentered the cell. And, when she protested against that upon finding the bodies, he attacked her and Rook and hurt them as well, being prepared to kill them if necessary.

Now, these cultists weren't blocking her path to the freedom she sought, instead it was one of her closest friends, Jellal!

Rook struggled to break free from the surprisingly strong grasp of the blue haired boy. He hadn't expected to fight against his own friend but now that the situation demanded it, he wasn't left with much choice. He had to make sure that everyone remained safe until Ben returned. Though, it would be quite a challenge for him without his Proto-Tool but then again, he still had many tricks hidden and he doubted that any other time would be more suitable than now to use them.

Twisting his upper body at an awkward angle, he delivered a devastating kick into the blue haired boy's gut which knocked him into a stone pillar a stone pillar. Landing on his feet, he inhaled a few short breathes to fill his lungs before striding forward.

Jellal's body was apparently feeling numb as he swayed a little but that wicked smile on his face didn't waver for a second. "You won't give up, will you Rook?" His smirk grew further as the Revonnahgander strode toward him barehanded. Barehanded! That was amusing to him. Swaying slightly toward the left, he dodged the uppercut before blocking the roundhouse kick with the back of his left hand while he pushed his right hand forward.

The invisible but powerful blunt force swatted away Rook like a rag doll and sent him crashing into the wall, creating a crater beneath his body as he grunted in pain and coughed out some blood upon impact. Falling down on one knee, he wiped the blood dribbling from his mouth and again launched himself at the blue haired boy.

"Still want to fight, I see." Jellal let out a twisted chuckle as a large amount of red glyphs surrounded Rook, swirling around him before capturing him within its grasp while ignoring Erza's protests."I think that you'll be the first sacrifice I will make to Zer-" Abruptly, a sparkling blue sphere blasted him into the wall behind him with a loud thud.

The spell holding Rook faded, allowing him to gasp for air as he fell to the ground. His eyes darted to the entrance of the room to find Ben stepping forward and approaching Jellal. Knowing well not to interfere when he wasn't needed, Rook moved to Erza's side and helped her to her feet.

"What are you doing Jellal?!" Ben demanded; confusion clearly visible upon his face. He didn't know why his friends were fighting each other, not to mention Jellal's new magical skills. His eyes scanned Erza and Rook, both injured and apparently he knew who's doing it was; he just didn't want to believe it. "Why are you attacking them?"

Jellal stood up, still swaying slightly while smoke wafting off his right side where the previous attack had landed. "I was just doing what was needed, getting rid of some trash before I begin my work." He smirked at the brunette's shocked expression.

"What's gotten into you?" Ben questioned, suddenly getting a bad feeling about all this. "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, Ben! I haven't changed a bit." Jellal stepped forward, that evil smirk still etched on his face. "I just found the meaning of true freedom. I'm going to renovate this tower and resurrect Zeref. He has promised me to grant true freedom. He will help us all."

"Zeref?" Ben shook his head. "So, you let yourself be consumed by darkness, Jellal?"

Jellal cackled madly. "Consumed by darkness, you say? How stupid that sounds, Ben! No, I didn't! But, I can hear Zeref's voice calling to me. He is the only one who can make all my dreams come true. Join me Ben, and we will create a land of true freedom together." He extended his arm forward in invitation.

Ben shook his head in disappointment. "You have left me with no other choice Jellal. I had come here to save you, Erza and Rook because the old man told me that you were in danger but I didn't expect you to turn into the very thing we fought against together for the past year."

"What?"

Ben's eyes darted toward the redheaded girl. "What's wrong Erza?"

Erza didn't speak as she simply stared at the Omnitrix wielder, dumbstruck. Her eyes moistened slightly as she recalled what had happened after Ben's stopped to confront that strange yet powerful mage. How could that be possible? Grandpa Rob died saving her, so how could he have spoken to Ben? That was impossible!

"Ben, are you sure?" Rook questioned, attracting the brunette's attention toward himself, confusion visible in his eyes as well. "He sacrificed himself during the revolt to save us from the magic-wielding cultists. We all saw him die in front of us." His eyes met Ben's. "Then, how could he send you here?"

Ben just stood there, stunned. The old man was dead. But…he just saw him in the construction site, didn't he? He'd spoken to him. Even he was certain that the old man had healed him; he had felt the warmth of his magic when he was unconscious. He had told him all those things and…'I couldn't help them even if I tried with all my might' the puzzle pieces begin to fall into place. What did he meant then? Did he mean that he couldn't help them because he was dead? Was that the last bit of his magic that manifested into a visible form?

Ben balled his fists as he stood frozen in place, his mind trying to process the news as best as possible. That slight tinge of guilt buried within him began to resurface and consume him again. 'Let your heart lead you toward the future you choose. Life won't always be easy. It never was and it never will be. But, if you believe in yourself and your friends, then there is nothing that you cannot achieve.' He closed his eyes as those words echoed within his mind and a determined demeanor crossed his face.

"He was already old and had very little life left within him." The voice of Jellal broke the silence. "His death doesn't change a thing." His grin broadened. "I will still have to complete the tower and resurrect Zeref. But, I won't mistreat the slaves; fear and force is no way to control people. But Zeref believes that sacrifices are necessary and I believe that you all would suffice for that."

"They won't agree to it." Ben growled out, his tone low and menacing. "No one would. They all seek freedom Jellal and you can't make them stay here anymore!"

Jellal looked at the Omnitrix bearer and a frown crossed his face. "That doesn't matter. I will have no problem convincing them to work for me. I will give them a purpose they never had before, provide them with provisions in addition to sufficient rest. What else could they want? Once they know of Zeref's power, they will willingly work to resurrect him."

"You can't do that. They all want to sail away to the mainland. You cannot convince them to stay here, no matter what you say." Erza said. "They have been seeking this freedom for years and now that the time has come, they won't let it be taken away from them."

Ben's eyes glowed blue as he glared at Jellal; sparkling blue mist beginning to radiate from his body and form a protective layer around him. The surrounding air grew denser as force was exerted on his surroundings. "And, I still stand here, Jellal. I won't let you do that, no matter what."

A strange dark aura began seething from Jellal as he spoke with a tainted grin on his face. "Your presence doesn't change a thing, Ben. It means nothing to me. I know I won't lose. Zeref is with me and he won't let me lose."

Erza stared at the sight, dumbstruck and in fear as her closest friends prepared to fight. She didn't want this. All she sought was freedom and to live her life on her own terms alongside her friends. "Please Jellal, snap out of it. Please let us leave and be free. Please Jellal, we're all friends!"

"No Erza! It's okay." Ben spoke, his eyes not wavering for a second from the blue haired boy. "If he isn't willing to let the slaves go then I will use force to stop him."

"You'll risk their lives, Ben?" Jellal let out a chuckle. "You know too well that if we fought now then there won't be anything left to save. I can always blow them up along with this tower and start anew." His smirk turned darker, causing Ben to release his building energy. "Wanna see a glimpse of my power?" His eyes travelled to the massive opening in the wall and he caught sight of a boat sailing away. "Look at those slaves fleeing." Everyone else also noticed the sight. "And, now see the power granted to me by Zeref." He pushed his arm forward, releasing a magical blast that detonated the ship in a violent explosion. He looked back at the stunned expressions on his former friends' faces. "You see, you cannot stop me, Ben."

Erza and Rook stared at the sight in horror as the ship sank into the sea. "What have you done Jellal!?" Erza demanded.

Ben was seething with anger as he stared at what remained of the ship. His body quivered in fury and abruptly dense mana energy exploded from his body. His glare shifted to Jellal who remain unfazed. "You killed them!"

"Yes, I did, Ben." Jellal spoke, his own dark magical energy radiating off him and forming a protective barrier around him against the building pressure. "And, if you don't want the others to suffer the same fate then stop right now Ben." His smirk grew as the energy exerted by the brunette wavered a little. "I have no use for you or these two friends of yours so I will let you all leave but no one else as they are going to help me finish this tower."

Erza and Rook struggled against the massive force being exerted upon their small bodies. It was simply overwhelming. They were having trouble breathing as the rising levels of magical energy began suffocating them until finally the brown haired boy stopped emitting mana.

Ben simply stared at the blue haired boy. He was playing dirty. His eyes narrowed as Jellal continued. "I appreciate your contribution in eliminating those nuisances for me. You and those two can leave the island in return and be free."

Ben balled his fists as his glare hardened.

"I doubt that I need to tell you that you must never speak of this to anyone. If the Magic Council found about what's going on here, then I would have to destroy the evidence…this tower and everyone inside."

Ben let out a growl. "This isn't over yet, Jellal." He snarled.

"No! It isn't and we will settle it someday." Jellal smirked, as his face seemingly became more insane by the second while he swept his hand in an arc. "This is your precious freedom, Ben! Live on with the lives of your friends resting on your back. Enjoy this freedom knowing that you failed, Ben!" He pushed his arm forward and before anyone could react, a massive force impacted them, causing the ground to shred apart and a shockwave to tear through the air. Ben, Erza and Rook were caught in the resulting eruption and their bodies flew out of the tower's dust cloud, injured and unconscious as they fell into the crashing ocean's waves while laughter echoed from behind within the R-System.

* * *

The waves pulled back and forth upon the sandy beach every other second, the bodies of two human children and a Revonnahgander lying motionless upon the sand.

Ben was the first to move, his fingers twitching as the cold salty water crashed against him. He coughed out some water as strength slowly returned to his limbs and he crawled out of the water. Slowly he climbed to his feet and the first thing he noticed was his two friends, unconscious.

He used the next few moments to pull them further up the beach and once he was certain that they would be fine, he inhaled few deep breaths. His eyes travelled to the sea and even though he couldn't see the island or the tower on it, he knew that it was out there.

He had spent a year of his life as a captive and slave so that he could free the people and he had failed. What was worse was that he had failed because of the interference of his own friend, Jellal. He even failed to rescue Simon and to keep his promise.

He let out a deep sigh. He wondered what he could have done differently. He thought for a moment and shook his head. Nothing! He could have tried to fight Jellal anyway but after his fight with Brain, he doubted that he was strong enough. That didn't even include the fact that Erza and Rook were there as well, helpless targets for Jellal to take advantage of. Rob had mentioned that Hades was incredibly strong and considering his current situation, he doubted that he could have beaten him when he failed against Brain. Yes, he might have been able to give a decent fight to Hades if he went all out but the doubt remained. He wondered what would happen to Shô and Millianna. Did they escape on one of the earlier ship departures, or were they now back in the cells? They were like brother and sister to him and he had failed them as well.

He had a strong urge to return to the tower but he knew he couldn't. No! He shouldn't! Jellal might hurt them as well. He had already killed those occupants of that boat and that crumbled his urge to return back, assuming that he could find a ship and locate the island.

At the very least, he still managed to save one life. Erza! They were finally free. But he wished they weren't the only ones.

'I will come back someday, Jellal! And, then when the time comes, we will settle this and I will keep my promise.'

* * *

 **Here's another chapter for you all and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.** **This brings the end of this mini-story with few small twists on my part. Hey, smalls contribute to make something big.**

 **A/N 1: I want to know how many of my readers would appreciate if I went with some OCs that might influence the end storyline or more. I had been suggested some ideas (good ideas if you ask me) and I think, I should add them as well. This will only delay the original series arc but I believe, that should be worth it with extra work on my part.**

 **This would also mean that I will update far slower than what I'm already doing. I have near about 3 chapters written in the past week I had been free. But now isn't the same case again. College has reopened with more assignment and recently a side job to make some money to support my rising financial needs since I don't make any from here. Even, my beta has personal life apart from editing my chapters too.**

 **A/N 2: Vandenbz did a good work editing this chapter and thanks go to him for his insight to find and correct errors within the chapter.**

 **A/N 3: I am seeking for some original arc for the story so anyone with ideas, contact me please. Credits would be given without question.**

 **And, this part is for those who think just because I requested for some ideas, I'm useless and that's point to that guest who probably have no guts to create a profile and leave an anonymous review stating such mentioned above (Obviously deleted); like they have any say in the matter when they are just meant to complain like small kids (I seriously doubt that they are just kids and I mean small kids). *Sigh* I believe many are aware of this that one cannot be proficient in everything. I can write and can twist original plots and storyline but when it comes to original ideas, I'm not that bright.**

 **Anyway, reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. After all, we writers also need some motivation and keep us fueled. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter/ chapter 7: Meeting The Fairies!**

 **Following Chapter/ chapter 8: Master's Son; Ivan Dreyar!**


	7. X776! Meeting The Fairies!

**CHAPTER–07**

 **X776!**

 **MEETING THE FAIRIES!**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

The waves pulled back and forth upon the sandy beach every other second, the bodies of two human children and a Revonnahgander lying motionless upon the sand.

Ben was the first to move, his fingers twitching as the cold salty water crashed against him. He coughed out some water as strength slowly returned to his limbs and he crawled out of the water. Slowly he climbed to his feet and the first thing he noticed was his two friends, unconscious.

He used the next few moments to pull them further up the beach and once he was certain that they would be fine, he inhaled few deep breaths. His eyes travelled to the sea and even though he couldn't see the island or the tower on it, he knew that it was out there.

He had spent a year of his life as a captive and slave so that he could free the people and he had failed. What was worse was that he had failed because of the interference of his own friend, Jellal. He even failed to rescue Simon and to keep his promise.

He let out a deep sigh. He wondered what he could have done differently. He thought for a moment and shook his head. Nothing! He could have tried to fight Jellal anyway but after his fight with Brain, he doubted that he was strong enough. That didn't even include the fact that Erza and Rook were there as well, helpless targets for Jellal to take advantage of. Rob had mentioned that Hades was incredibly strong and considering his current situation, he doubted that he could have beaten him when he failed against Brain. Yes, he might have been able to give a decent fight to Hades if he went all out but the doubt remained. He wondered what would happen to Shô and Millianna. Did they escape on one of the earlier ship departures, or were they now back in the cells? They were like brother and sister to him and he had failed them as well.

He had a strong urge to return to the tower but he knew he couldn't. No! He shouldn't! Jellal might hurt them as well. He had already killed those occupants of that boat and that crumbled his urge to return back, assuming that he could find a ship and locate the island.

At the very least, he still managed to save one life. Erza! They were finally free. But he wished they weren't the only ones.

'I will come back someday, Jellal! And, then when the time comes, we will settle this and I will keep my promise.'

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

Magnolia Town was a city located in Fiore. It had a population of almost sixty thousand inhabitants and was a merchant city that had been prosperous in magic since the ancient era. Such a reputation was supported by the fact that a well-known guild existed there, one from which various legends had been born, and continue to do so long into the future. And its name is Fairy Tail!

Magnolia was located in the southeastern part of Fiore, with the sea and Hargeon Town not too far to the south, a series of minor built-up areas linked to it by a railway line to the north, and the state boundary with the nation of Bosco to the east.

Magnolia possessed a sizable layout, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Scilliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally was a series of large roads. The whole place was western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades were held, was Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora, was Fairy Tail's headquarters; to the west, on a hill overlooking the town, was the Guild's female dormitory, Fairy Hills. In the southeastern section of the city was the train station, which, to the west, had the HalfCocor Hotel Bar, the Toy Store Tom and the Magic Store Lendis; north from the station, on the town's western border, was the entrance to the park.

* * *

Ben let out a deep breath as he looked up at the broad sign in front of him; sharing the sight were Erza and Rook. It had been a very long and slow trip to Magnolia but they had finally arrived. Stretching his arms, Ben let a grin appear on his face as he took in the sight of the massive building in front of them that was awe-inspiring to say the least.

The guild happened to be in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with a symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Finally we are here." Rook wiped the perspiration from his forehead and inhaled a few deep breaths. Walking without pause across the town to reach the other end where the Fairy Tail building was located would do that to anyone.

"This place looks cool, doesn't it?" Ben muttered to nobody in particular while picking up his bag of supplies once again and he hefted it over his shoulder. "I can't believe that we finally got here."

"Fairy Tail! I guess we have finally made it to the guild that gramps was so fond of. I wonder what we'll need to do to join it." Erza hummed slowly; her eyes also wide as she stared at the infrastructure. She slowly stepped forward and pushed open the doors to enter the main hall of the guild.

The trio entered the guild and noticed that the inside was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. A board was also located beside the bar with many different notices and request. Apparently, this was less of a guild where work was carried out and more of a club inside. They had heard sounds from outside but it was much rowdier inside. There were mages all over the place, talking and drinking. Not a moment later, everyone noticed their presence, followed by an overwhelming and awkward silence that dominated the hall.

"Ummm, can we talk to Makky, the old per-...Ow?" Ben felt a strong jab in his right side and noticed the redhead sending him an annoyed look. He bit his tongue and corrected himself. "…I mean only Makky, the supposed Guild Master of Fairy Tail?"

"Ben!"

Said brunette's neck snapped in the direction of the source of the feminine voice. His eyes zeroed in on the brown haired girl he and Rook had encountered back in Onibus and his face lit up at the sight of a familiar face in this place. "Cana!"

"What are you doing here?" Cana asked, smiling.

A certain redhead narrowed her eyes at the brown haired girl in front of her.

Before Ben could reply, they were interrupted by another young boy whose most prominent features were his spiky black-colored hair, his dark blue eyes, and his necklace, which resembled a sword with a stone in it. Ben noted that his Fairy Tail stamp was below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle in dark blue color. But what was more surprising was his choice in clothing that only included a pair of black shorts.

"Hey Cana, you know him?"

Cana nodded her head enthusiastically.

"How?" Erza questioned, a little hesitantly but it was ignored by everyone.

"We met over a year ago, back when we were traveling around the continent." Rook responded, his eyes examining the guild hall. He let out a sigh at the odd glances from the people. He knew that it was gonna take some more time before he got used to it.

Erza nodded her head before her eyes shifted to the black haired boy but instead of commenting on his choice of clothing, she simply decided to ignore it. She wasn't yet a member of the guild so officially she didn't have the right to comment on that. But, the Omnitrix wielder had something else in mind as he questioned the black haired boy. "Do you always walk around half-naked?"

The black haired boy noticed what had happened to his wardrobe and let out a frustrated groan. "Aw damn, not again. How much longer does this have to go on?" He picked up his discarded clothes and began putting them back on while others laughed at his distress due to his tendency to throw away his clothing.

Ben sweat dropped at the weirdo.

"Don't worry about him, Ben. Gray has that disturbing habit of unconsciously stripping his clothes at inappropriate moments." Cana stated as a matter of factly before she switched the topic. "So you came here to join the guild?" She asked, half pleading and half hopefully.

Ben compiled the brunette girl's words and decided to ignore the black haired boy though he retained the name for future reference. "Maybe, but I will have to talk to that old pervert first." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I was told that he's the Guild Master here."

Everyone else dead panned at the rather weird proclamation.

"Hey there kiddo, what do yah want?" A voice spoke from behind the brunette Omnitrix wielder, startling him.

Ben turned around and his eyes focused on an extremely short, elderly man who had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also sported a thick white mustache while his attire included a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle with an orange hoodie. His attire was completed by a pair of matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripped hat similar to that of a jester.

Ben stared at the man who was smaller than he was and he was eleven…well; he was going with his physical age. He kneeled down to the old man's height which caused the old man and others to sweat drop. "Now, that's better old man." Ben muttered. "I and my friends seek an audience with the Fairy Tail Guild Master. His name is Makky. Do you know where I can find him?"

Erza resisted the urge to face palm while Rook simply shook his head.

The old man raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't remark anything at it. "Who do you think I am, boy? I'm Makarov Dreyar; the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail!"

Ben's eyes widened as he immediately shot back to his feet and stood straight; his face slightly red as he bowed his head in greeting. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't realize that you were M-Master Makky…I mean Makarov!" He sputtered out incoherently.

"No, you didn't." Makarov said, gaining a tick mark on his head as his eyes twitched. "And, I'm not an old pervert, boy. Hell, I'm not even that old." Ben sweat dropped at the proclamation. "And…" Abruptly, the old man gained a soft and genuine smile in contrast to his previous expression. "…I am grateful to you for protecting my child, Cana, in Onibus. You two must have the potential to become strong mages if you managed to deal with that many thugs by yourselves and also take down Bear Ruckus."

Several gasps and murmurs filled the room as everyone stared at the brown haired boy in amazement. Just how powerful were the duo if they took down an entire group of thugs and also a dark guild all by themselves? If only they knew what else they were truly capable of, especially Ben. Erza, who had witnessed the marvelous power of the duo, particularly Ben, wasn't all that surprised but the same couldn't be said for Gray who was once again fully dressed.

Ben let out a nervous chuckle. "That was nothing old man." He didn't know that they were so famous in this guild, even though it was their first time stepping foot in here. Well, if his mentality had been that of his first childhood, then he definitely would have enjoyed bragging about it. His demeanor changed into that of confusion as the previous statement fully registered in his mind. "Wait a minute! Cana is your daughter!?"

Makarov chuckled in amusement. "Not by blood but still I consider everyone in the guild to be my own children. We live like a family, our bonds sharing each other's glory and pain. That's how we move toward the future, brat."

"Oh." Ben nodded, smiling sheepishly when he recalled that he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Anyway, I'm Ben Tennyson."

Makarov simply let out another chuckle. "I'm aware of that also kiddo. Cana had talked about you and your friend there, Rook was it?"

The Revonnahgander simply bowed in greeting.

Makarov's eyes shifted to the now fidgeting redhead. "Now, who would you be, young girl? Cana didn't say anything about someone like you."

"E-Erza…" Said girl replied nervously. "…Erza Scarlet and I wish to join this guild."

Makarov eyed the girl curiously. He could sense the potential within her, though it wasn't as potent and dense as Ben's. What truly caught his interest was her clothing and how worn out it was, not that Ben and Rook were much better off. Just what she had gone through? But, he didn't let that hold him back from smiling at the request presented to him. "You'll all love it here; Fairy Tail is a place full of fun."

"But, before that I want to talk to you…" Makarov's eyes shifted to the Omnitrix wielder who had lose his smile and has gained a dark demeanor that confused the Guild Master. "…alone."

Makarov noted the strange look in the brunette's eyes. That wasn't something normally present in the eyes of an eleven year old boy. He wondered about what these kids had been through and what they wanted to talk to him about. It might be for the best to hear them out so he nodded. "Let's get to my room then."

* * *

"I have cast a spell so that no one can overhear our conversation. So…" Makarov sighed as he took a seat in his chair, his eyes examining the new trio very closely. "What do you kids want to talk about?"

Ben and Erza shared a knowing glance; the latter nervously fidgeting in her seat. Ben looked at Rook and received a nod. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Ben began. "I assume you have already some theory developed about us…" Makarov raised an eyebrow at the strange proclamation. "…after all from what we were told and from the knowledge I had managed to gather, there aren't many people who would call you Makky."

Makarov was inwardly shocked, a clear difference from his outward expression as he stared at the brunette. Yes, he had suspected that but for the kid to pick up that knowledge and details so quickly, it was amazing. 'Just what the hell has he gone through to be able to deduce such a possibility so effectively?'

Ben let out a sigh and opened his eyes as he looked at the old man. "It was grandpa Rob."

Makarov felt his eyes widen in shock but he quickly regained his composure. "Robby? Where is he?"

Ben shook his head, gulping down the lump in his throat. Makarov's eyes shifted to Erza who was looking down at her lap but he could see her body trembling slightly; she couldn't hold back the grief completely. He shook his head to avoid the thoughts arising in his head. He shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"We were abducted for slavery." Makarov looked at Rook; his face devoid of any emotion. "We met him there last year where we were forced to build a tower but Miss Erza was there longer than us."

Makarov resisted the urge to growl.

Ben gulped down the lump in his throat. "You might be aware of it as the 'Tower of Heaven' or the R-System; something meant to resurrect the dark mage Zeref. Those kidnappings and abductions throughout Fiore, it was the cult of Zeref behind those raids." He let out another deep sigh. "There was a revolt and gramps…he…died during that."

Makarov eyed the boy in pity before his eyes shifted to the redheaded girl who was shedding tears by then. "He…died…saving me."

"…I'm sorry, Erza." Makarov spoke. "I know it is hard for you and I'm really sorry that I made you remember something so horrible again." His eyes darted toward the brunette who also wasn't doing so well but he still maintained his composure. "I guess, there's more to this?"

"Yes." Ben nodded. "We weren't supposed to speak of this to anyone for the sake of the safety of our friends, so I will expect you to keep this knowledge to yourself." His voice was filled with hesitation as his emerald eyes examined the old man and he let out a sigh of relief upon receiving the affirming nod. "We defeated the cult members during the revolt but one of our friends, Jellal, fell into darkness and turned against us. In the process he somehow gained access to his magic." The brunette's shared a glance with Rook before stealing a glance at Erza and then, his eyes met those of the old man. "We were the only three who managed to escape that hell."

Makarov took a moment to gather his thoughts as he leaned back in his chair. 'So these kids were the victims of slavery along with Robby? No wonder I never heard anything from him and thought that he had died years ago.' He closed his eyes. 'These kids were still suffering from his death. The wound is still fresh. Maybe joining Fairy Tail and interacting with the others will help them. I can already sense the potential within Erza and Ben even more so. He seems to have both brain and brawn, a dangerous combination for any mage. Then, there's Rook. I can't sense any magic radiating from him and I haven't seen any beings like him before either. Furthermore, his equipment and armor, they are unlike anything I have ever seen. But he seems to be close friends with Ben.'

Makarov opened his eyes and looked at the trio. Erza seemed to have calmed down while Ben and Rook were patiently waiting for him to speak. "You know, you three will fit right in here so let me extend the invitation properly…" He coughed slightly to clear his throat and then smiled. "…do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"Really?" Makarov smiled in amusement at the delighted expression on the girl's face as he nodded his head childishly. He turned to look at the brunette and was surprised to see him hesitate for some unknown reason. 'Is there something else bothering him?' Not giving voice to his thoughts, he smiled. "What about you two brats?"

Ben shook his head in response as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "My story isn't over yet old man. Whether we should join or not will be determined after we have told you everything." He inhaled a deep breath before pointing at Erza while hoping that the old man would follow along. "Though, I don't want Erza to suffer anymore than she already has and so I request that she wait outside."

Makarov nodded as he mumbled. "As you say, brat; as you say."

Erza stared at the brunette incredulously for a moment. "Why? Why do you want me to go?"

Ben looked at the redhead. He didn't like telling lies but that had become a pillar of his life in this world. "It's already hard for us all Erza and I just don't want to burden you anymore. It took Rook and I all this time to continue moving forward and it's for the best."

Erza relented. "You'll join the guild, won't you?"

Ben smiled. "Well, can't leave you alone with the small old pervert." He let out a chuckle. "Now can I?"

Makarov face-faulted but he quickly regained his composure and a depressive rain cloud appeared over his head. "Hey brat, I'm not small and not old either. DEFINITELY not a pervert, you moron! So stop calling me that already!"

Ben sweat dropped. 'Is he acting just to humor Erza? He's still definitely going overboard.'

Makarov glanced at the redhead. "You go right ahead my child and introduce yourself to the other kids. I'll finish up here with Ben and give you your guild stamp afterwards."

Erza blinked several times before the words registered in her head and a smile appeared on her face. She nodded and after stealing a last glance at the brunette, she quietly left the room.

Makarov turned back to look at Ben and he was literally taken aback to find his face and eyes devoid of emotion while he stared back at him. His mind drifted to the previous conversation and honestly, he hadn't expected such talk from these kids. It was as if Ben knew what he was dealing with and it really amazed Makarov.

Nothing was said for a while until Ben finally let out a deep sigh and began. "What I said earlier was the truth but there's more. He shook his head and took a moment to gather his thoughts before once again his eyes travelled to the old man. "We're from another dimension or another Universe, I am not sure yet." He declared and waited a moment for any reaction from the old man but to his amazement, he got nothing. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I have a rather…complicated past and secrets I'd rather not reveal too much of, but I can assure you, in my world, we used to work for an intergalactic police force to stop criminals and much worse. Without magic, technology was developed to a far higher extent with few exceptions." He shrugged. "I'll get straight to the point. I failed, losing everything in the process and ended up here, away from the destruction of my world." His demeanor darkened as he unconsciously began emitting mana. "No one, not even Erza, knows about that except you and I wish for it to remain that way otherwise Rook and I might get in serious trouble with the Magic Council."

"I believe you, the pain you've shown is impossible to fake." Makarov shrugged his small shoulders nonchalantly as he silently assessed the boy's strength. Such a great magical presence radiating unconsciously from him and he is only what…eleven? "I can say that you're quite strong for your age. I cannot estimate the level of threat you might pose and I can say, with proper growth, you will be a force of immense power to recognise in the future but your friend there…" He jerked his thumb at Rook. "…He doesn't seem to have any magical energy like yours."

"I do not possess any magic capability, sir." Rook replied calmly. "As Ben stated earlier, we used advanced technology in our previous home to overcome what you use magic for here."

"Actually, I also don't use magic per se." Ben stated. It's just similar to the magic present in Earthland."

Makarov nodded, his eyes travelling to Rook and then back to Ben. "Say, where are you both from? Edolas, perhaps?"

Ben shook his head. "No, but I heard of Edolas from someone else. I would tell you his name but I doubt he would be pleased if he learned of it."

Makarov was confused as well as intrigued as he leaned back in his chair. "So, what else do you want to speak of? There's obviously something else bothering you."

Ben nodded his head. "The 'Tower of Heaven' or to be more precise, the Resurrection System is being built on an island off from the mainland. During our journey last year, we took on a mission to locate and gather knowledge about various villages being raided with the inhabitants being abducted." Makarov nodded and motioned for Ben to continue despite having questions that needed further elaboration. "From the evidence and clues we collected in one such village raided by those cult members, we eventually deduced that they must have a main headquarters somewhere else so we decided to let them capture us."

Makarov was surprised to say the least. "Why did you let them capture you and why were you seeking them?" He enquired raising an eyebrow.

Ben shook his head. "Like I said, we were on a mission. One that we failed and I don't want to say anything more about it." He sweat dropped at the sudden downcast expression of the old man but he didn't let it deter him. "And, for your first question, we had no other way to locate their base, the 'Tower of Heaven'."

Makarov nodded; internally praising the inner perspective of the brats. Such deduction and they were only eleven. He could name several S-Class mages who couldn't figure that out, not to mention an annoyingly large portion of the Magic Council.

Ben inhaled another deep breath as he shared a glance with Rook. "I assume that you are aware of the incident in Araksha last year." He finally spoke, dreading what might happen next.

Makarov raised an eyebrow as he recalled the incident and how the Magic Council was determined to find the one behind it. After all, they weren't the type to let a powerful independent mage run around without their supervision or influence but eventually they let go of it once the Rune Knights failed to find any clues. "It was you!" It wasn't a question as much as a statement.

"Us." Rook corrected.

Ben nodded. "When I noticed the destruction they caused, I lost focus and…the rest is history." He shrugged, not really feeling like talking about it. "In other terms, I killed and it didn't remain limited to Araksha but it extended to the tower and to speak the truth…" His emerald eyes hardened. "…I don't regret any of it."

"You can choose to not do that anymore." Makarov shrugged easily much to the brunette's surprise as a smile appeared on his face. "Though, I am glad that you went to such extreme measures to protect the innocent even though the Magic Council thinks otherwise but I don't care about those old fools." His smile broadened. "So, is that what you were trying to imply?"

Ben nodded, a smile finally appearing on his face. "I didn't want to ruin the image of the guild that gramps loved so much. I was told that killing isn't looked well on around here and I thought that if anyone found about me then, it might hamper the guild's reputation too. I don't want that."

Makarov shook his head. "Yeah, maintaining the guild's reputation when your children leave so much destruction behind can be quite troublesome. But, I believe you won't be like that, will you?" A feeling of dread passed through his body at the creepy smile from the Omnitrix wielder. 'Why is it always me?' He whined, mentally shedding anime tears.

Makarov was brought out of his musing upon hearing a light tap on his table. His eyes met Ben's once again. "Was there anything else?"

"Not about us." Ben said impassively, shaking his head. "But I am surprised since you haven't asked anything about your old friend yet. You must have several questions regarding his whereabouts till now."

"I'm actually surprised. Honestly, you're a very perceptive kid and you don't let anything go, that's a rare quality, I will give you that." Makarov praised while nodding his head. "I just didn't want to make it any harder."

"You've got nothing to worry about, old man." Ben shrugged. "I have grown accustomed to such things by now…I think." He muttered almost inaudibly but Makarov still managed to pick up the words and the old man felt pity for him. "He shared his knowledge with us, and it was his wise thoughts that kept us alive throughout the year, so I don't regret talking about him. He deserves to be remembered and kept alive in our memories."

Makarov smiled genuinely. "Tell me anything you know of him then."

Ben bit his lips. "I had planned to escape the tower a year ago when I was taken in but gramps stopped us…" Makarov raised an eyebrow. "…to ensure our safety against Grimoire Heart."

Makarov's eyes widened. "That's the strongest dark guild known to us light guilds after Tartaros."

"We do not know of this Tartaros that you speak of but yes, gramps was quite aware of Grimoire Heart and its leader Master Hades who was behind the construction of the R-System." Rook said, earning a curious nod. "From what gramps told us, Hades was the one who defeated him but let him live instead as a captive within the tower. We suspect that he was aware of the reason but he never spoke of it and we never pestered him to reveal what he did not want to. But he did say that he knew Hades from before and we concluded that the reason why he was kept alive."

"For old time's sake, huh?" Makarov raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his temple. "Hades? I don't recall anyone by such a name so it's hard to pinpoint anything." He sighed before looking at the duo. "Is there anything else?"

"No…-"

"…Actually yes." Ben interrupted."During the revolt in the tower, I came across a man named Brain…I believe that to be some kind of codename though. We fought but he easily managed to defeat me."

"I do not know anyone by Brain either." Makarov replied.

Ben shrugged, earning him a curious glance. "He was powerful and was looking to recruit some of the child slaves to create his own guild." His eyes met the old man's. "Another dark guild…probably another strong dark guild other than Grimoire Heart and this Tartaros you speak of." He stated. "Brain referred to it as Oración Seis."

Makarov was dumbfounded. No! That was also an understatement. Another strong guild, not good! "That's dangerous knowledge you have, Ben. I will see what I can do. I have got a contact within the Magic Council; I will try to get your words through to him." Abruptly his grim demeanor shifted to Ben and Rook's confusion and a grin broke out on his face. "But, that's for another time. Do you want to join my guild? Even though you aren't a guild member, you helped us a lot and it's really appreciated. I would appreciate it further if you two joined."

Ben sweat dropped as he shared a glance with Rook. The old man was definitely creeping him out with his quick mood swings. "You know I want to, so what's the point of even asking that?"

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear." Makarov's lips twisted in a childish pout. "C'mon already, say it."

"I'm not a wizard though." Ben reminded the old man. "Actually, neither of us are to begin with, you know." He jerked his thumb at Rook.

"Tell me, do you know what magic is?" Makarov asked.

"Isn't it just what you all use?" Ben questioned back, confused.

Makarov shook his head. "Magic isn't all about how powerful or strong you are. Anyone who thinks that has got magic all wrong. Magic is about how you use it, that special miraculous presence within everyone but only a few can feel it and you're one of those people. This place isn't just a guild because there are mages; it exists to support everyone who works here so that they can move forward. This place accepts anyone with open arms as long as they are loyal to the guild and their friends. You don't know this but you're a mage yourself, only you see it differently. From what I can see, you're a mage yourself, a young and kind mage who was consumed by the darkness of his enemies." He smiled although it was full of sadness. "You're a mage because you stood firm in order to protect those who need you." His smile broadened slightly. "So, tell me now."

Ben let out a chuckle as he closed his eyes. "It's quite a good day, you know. I just don't want to ruin it." Makarov snorted, waiting patiently for the brunette to finish. He opened his eyes, his emerald eyes glistening with moisture. "Can we join Fairy Tail, Master Makarov…?" A light shone within his emerald eyes. "…To make sure that you don't unleash your perverted tricks upon anybody?"

Makarov dead panned. The last thing he wanted for the guild was a disciplinarian. And, now he wonders, just what was going to happen to him?

* * *

Ben groaned as he stretched his body to loosen his muscles and cringed at how terrible his body was aching. The last night was spent partying after the old man had announced his, Erza and Rook's joining the guild. He got his mark on his left upper arm in his signature emerald color while Rook got it on his right upper chest in white. However, he couldn't seem to recall how long the party had lasted after he retired to the basement, the only room available in the guild until he could get his own. Ben's eyes darted to the other corner and he noticed that Rook was still asleep.

Rubbing his head, he stifled a yawn as he wobbled to the door. It was his first day in the guild and his life as a mage and he wanted to learn everything possible. He also needed money, a new wardrobe and then, a place of his own. Though, he wondered where Erza had slept last night since she wasn't here. He highly doubted that she had already got her own place so soon so the best deduction he had was that the old man must have provided something. That old pervert!

He halted in his tracks as he stepped inside the guild hall. The first thought in his head was simply; 'What the hell?' All the male members were knocked out cold on the guild hall floor, some piled on top of each other; chairs and tables and many other kitchen utensils were scattered all around.

Ben scratched his head sheepishly and stifled yet another yawn. His eyes travelled to the bar counter and then to the other side, toward the request board. He cocked an eyebrow at the male teenager standing in front of the board who seemed to like examining the requests.

He was a tall and thin but muscular young man with grayish blue eyes and blonde golden hair, slicked back while numerous spiky strands pointed both backward and upwards, though some of it fell down on his forehead. He had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye; dark lines circled his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He had also a pair of spiky headphones around his neck.

Ben looked back at the pathetic condition of the guild members before his eyes travelled back to the blonde young man. Releasing a deep sigh, he shook his head and stepped forward toward him. "Hey, my name's Ben!"

The blonde mage noticed the presence of the boy beside him and took a second to take the newcomer in. He was younger than him, apparently by three or four years, hard to estimate but younger that's for sure. However, he could sense the magical reserves within him; there were not quite as high as his own. He cocked an eyebrow as a curious expression crossed his face. He might have been young but he had been out on several A-Class missions and a few S-Class missions with his father. He had enough experience to compare others or estimate someone's level. "Laxus." The now named mage replied, turning back to the request board. "You want something?"

"I joined last day and was wondering about getting a new wardrobe. But, I suppose that I'll have to go on a mission to earn some jewels." Laxus tilted his head to look at the boy. "I and my partner did a few small chores previously when I wasn't a member but I've never actually been on a mission as part of a guild so I don't know what to expect." He jerked his thumb at the semi-conscious lumps behind them. "I suppose that they won't be available to help me anytime soon and I can't find the old pervert either."

"That's my grandfather you're talking about." Laxus growled.

Ben was surprised but he didn't show it visibly. He held up his hands in surrender as he stepped back a little. "Hey, it wasn't like I said anything wrong. One of his old friends had some interesting rumors and stories."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "It must be grandpa Rob then, wasn't he?" He had been told a few things from the old man last night after the other guild members were too drunk to tell him the cause of the celebration. He'd heard that the new kid was powerful and had massive potential which intrigued him. After all, it's not every day you get to hear such things.

Ben nodded, curious to know about where he had learned that before he mentally assured himself that this was the master's grandson after all.

Laxus again looked back to the request board. "You can't take a mission just like that though, Ben was it? You first need to choose the request and then need the master's approval. Only then can you go on that mission officially. Since you're new, you'll have to do that until you've grown strong enough to select any mission that isn't classified as an S-Class."

"Well, the old man isn't here." Ben shrugged. "And, I'm not an S-Class mage either so those requests are out of my league, I suppose. Though, I believe I'm potentially one, a low S-Class or so. Maybe better. Thus, a few bandits wouldn't be much of a challenge for me."

Laxus let out a chuckle despite how surprised he was at the proclamation. "That's for the old man to decide. There's only two other S-Class mages in the guild except the old man, one is my father and the other is Gildarts, the second strongest in the guild and its ace."

Ben stared at the blonde teen in front of him as he gathered his thoughts. He knew that he was strong, maybe not strong enough yet to defeat truly strong opponents unless he went all out. A year and a half out of practice had also dulled his movements while transformed so it would still be a while before he could finally once again use them to their full potential. He doubted that it would bother him much if word got out about a strong young boy since he was affiliated with a guild now. He was glad. Holding back could be quite irritating sometimes and now he didn't have to operate in the shadows.

He also had to become stronger so that he could go after Jellal, rescue everyone, and keep his promise. Not to mention learning more about Zeref guy along with Grimoire Heart's Hades and Oración Seis' Brain. Makarov also mentioned a guild known as Tartaros. Zeref seemed to be involved in all of it.

Taking a deep breath, his emerald eyes met Laxus' grayish-blue eyes. "Would you mind if I and my partner join you for our first mission…just this once." Laxus raised an eyebrow. "I want to see what I'm and how I measure up and it won't be possible if the opponent isn't worthy of that. It would be easier to estimate how much destruction I can cause if I went all out."

"Why do you want to accompany me though?"

"Oh, that?" Ben shrugged. "I just assumed that since you are the master's grandson, you must also be powerful and the old man would definitely allow us to go on a dangerous mission if you're there." He smirked. "He wouldn't let us go on a dangerous mission alone, would he?"

"Us?" Laxus noted how insightful the kid was. Hopefully, the mission wouldn't be boring and he could actually use some company when your companion actually seemed to know what he was doing.

"I told yah, I and my partner, Rook." Ben replied nonchalantly.

Laxus frowned as he picked up a request paper. "Let's see then, can you deal with a dozen bandits including both mages and non-mages?"

Ben flashed a toothy grin. "I wouldn't have asked for anything better."

Abruptly, they were startled by a light cough emanating from behind the duo. They spun around to find the old man looking at them impassively.

Laxus quickly regained his composure and didn't say anything while Ben smiled sheepishly. "What are you doing here old man, when did you get behind us?"

Makarov didn't say anything for a while before he dropped the act and a broad smile crossed his face. "I know that you are strong, maybe enough to match Laxus even though you're younger than him. You just don't know that yet. Don't let your defeat and doubts hold you back."

Laxus cocked an eyebrow; surprised to say the least upon hearing the old man praise the boy as Ben simply stared at the old man, stunned. He glanced away to avoid looking directly at the old man. "If you put it that way, I won't be able to deny it." He shook his head. "So you don't have any problem with me taking dangerous missions? I thought that you would be worried sick."

"I would have been if it wasn't for yesterday's conversation." Makarov exclaimed. "That says a lot but that doesn't mean that you will not have to prove that you can handle these missions properly."

"By properly, you mean that we should complete the mission and not cause massive property damage, right?" Ben chuckled as he cocked an eyebrow.

Makarov sweat dropped. "Ummm, I don't exactly have an answer for that, you know." A small grin crossed his face. "Mages won't be able to progress in the field of magic if their path is obstructed. I believe that destruction is inevitable in some situations but that didn't mean you should go blowing up every city you come across."

Laxus snorted as his mind drifted off to the number of occasions when the Magic Council would send complaints and reparation forms because of a certain orange haired mage. As if that wasn't enough, the old man was lecturing the new kid the same way.

Ben laughed. "That's not what I heard about this guild, old man. You know, the reputation of Fairy Tail is quite famous throughout the land."

A feeling of dread washed over the old man. "I think that I'm going to do even more paperwork in the near future." He muttered under his breath. Such was life as the guild master of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Cana swung her legs listlessly while examining her cards as she sat on a wooden bar stool in the large guild hall while others entertained themselves with drinks and loud chatter. Lying down face-first on the floor beside her was Gray with a swollen and smoking red bump on his head, his eyes swirling after he had challenged Ben to a fight.

The brown haired new boy hardly even broke a sweat as he dropped the Ice-Make mage to the ground with a powerful hammer-blow, the young mage still semi-conscious much to everyone's amazement. Shortly afterwards he and Rook had left for a mission along with Laxus. She hated that the two had been allowed to go but she had been denied. What she hated more was that she hadn't even gotten sufficient time to have a chat with Ben since he arrived here.

"What are you thinking of, Cana?"

Cana turned her head as she perked up, staring at the redheaded girl who had joined yesterday. "Ummm, nothing exactly…I was just thinking about going out on a job." She stated. "When Ben and Rook went with Laxus, I asked them to let me tag along but Laxus refused. He's a little grumpy and always treats me more like a young girl than a guild member."

"Ben and Rook went out on a job?" Erza frowned, a tick mark appearing on her temple as she unknowingly stomped her foot on the ground and elicited a pained yelp from the prone Gray. "They didn't tell me anything about it."

"Oh, you weren't here when they left." Cana replied, coming to the defense of the Omnitrix wielder.

Erza inhaled and exhaled a few quick sharp breaths to calm herself before she spoke. "I also wanted to go on a mission but I'm still not proficient enough with my magic for a solo job yet." She grasped the ordinary sword tied around her waist tightly.

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean that Ben and Rook do most of the fighting?"

"Mostly but I try to help them as much as possible." Erza replied. "I, Ben and Rook trained together for some time after we had es-…" She gulped. "…I mean when we were coming to join Fairy Tail." She explained. "Ben even taught me the basics of Re-quip magic but that was it and I practiced everyday to excel in it. However, I believe that wasn't enough for me to defend myself if a difficult situation arose." She shook her head. "During that short journey, I had to depend mostly upon their instincts when that happened."

Cana was amazed to say the least as she stared at the redhead in awe. "Are they that powerful?"

Erza nodded. "Ben promised to train with me and help me become stronger but he just left. Now that he failed to keep that promise, I'm gonna punish him for that!"

Cana sweat dropped at the weird proclamation. "How about us, I mean if we go together on a mission, maybe we could get a B-Class. We can also ask Gray to join us too. Extra help wouldn't hurt."

Erza pondered upon the idea for a moment. 'I still get nervous around people but I think after spending so much time with Ben and Rook, that won't be much of a problem even though I won't be feeling as protected as I feel around Ben.' She shook her head and steadied her nerves. She couldn't depend on him forever. "Then, in that case we should choose a mission, I think."

Cana beamed brightly. "That's great."

* * *

Hovering high in the air was the supposed home of the mages of Tartaros; a massive, buoyant cubed-island that harbored rocky terrain spread about on its surface. The largest structure was, undoubtedly, one of its many landscapes accommodating Tartaros' headquarters which happens to be a large building located in what appeared to be a barren wasteland. Standing among the rocky landscape, the building had the form of a giant, slight ruined, castle. The structure itself was very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle were noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenulations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle were more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machicolations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stood two large statues. Surrounding the Tartaros headquarters and protruding from the rock were a number of huge spines.

In one of the castle's rooms, a meeting was being held among the three top dark guilds throughout Fiore; Tartaros, Grimoire Heart and Oración Seis. The room was decorated rather eerily as expected from a dark guild as ominous lights courtesy of torches stuck to the rough walls of the room flickered.

Standing in the middle was a massive dining table with three leather chairs in each corner placed in a triangular pattern; occupying each chair were the three masters of their respective guilds. The two chairs on the sides were occupied by Hades and Brain respectively; both staring at the occupant of the third chair hidden within the shadows.

 **"** **Mard Geer hereby announces the formation of the Balam Alliance consisting of** **Grimoire** **Heart,** **Oraci** **ó** **n** **Seis and** **Tartaros** **which** **control** **the vast majority of every minor dark guilds in Fiore. One third of the supporting dark guilds will be under the direct control of each guild."** The lone figure from within the shadows proclaimed, his head tilted and supported against his right arm while he held something, more particularly a book in his left arm as a grin crossed his face.

Hades nodded as he caressed his beard with his hand. "That is acceptable, Master Mard Geer!"

Brain simply maintained his silence. His eyes traveled to the other occupants in the room as they all stared back at him and Hades. As Hades had proclaimed, Tartaros was actually the guild of Demons; their true identity camouflaged by their human appearance but he could see straight through it.

 **"** **The Magic Council and the humans must be informed of the Balam Alliance and so does the other dark guilds that aren't under our direct control. I believe that rumors would do that job rather easily but…"** The now named Mard Geer stated. **"…** **if that fails, Mard Geer requests that** **Grimoire Heart and Oraci** **ó** **n** **Seis handle that matter alongside one of our 'Nine Demon Gates'…"** He motioned his hand to the figure looming behind him. **"…** **Ky** ô **ka.** **"**

She had a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human and half-aviary characteristics. She possessed an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure for someone with normal height and weight. Covering her form was a skintight daring suit that further emphasized her chest, revealing her thighs and partially her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back along with a tall and gaping collar that completely concealed her neck. Said sleeves covered most of her hands as well, which took the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrapped around her thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin. Her head was adorned with an intricate helmet, the headgear covering almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wings like pieces of hair protruded, curving out around her face. Furthermore, her hair fell from the back of the helmet as well, passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet was a large gem of sorts, which sat directly over her forehead.

Slightly bowing, Kyôka shook her head. **"It will be done, master."**

The shadowed figure looked back at the two visitors. **"** **Now** **that that's out of our way, I would like to discuss the other reason for this meeting. Mard Geer recently found out about the frequent activities of the neighboring continent, Alakitasia or to be more precise, Alvarez."**

"Alvarez has denied any negotiations from the Magic Council in the past when I was still part of them." Brain admitted as he pondered over the matter. "Noticing the activities of Spriggan 12, there's no doubt that Spriggan is planning to invade Fiore."

 **"** **True. And, I suspect the interference of Alvarez would clash with Balam Alliance's motives and that's not acceptable by Mard Geer. So, any aid from Grimoire Heart and the Balam Alliance if Tartaros ever went against Alvarez would be appreciated."**

Hades leaned back in his chair as he gave the matter some thought. He knew little about the strength of Alvarez and their motives were unclear as well. This might be a good opportunity. "That's perfectly understandable and if the Balam Alliance manages to defeat Alvarez, it would shake the Magic Council to its very foundation."

 **"** **Not if."** Mard Geer chuckled but there was anger hidden within his voice. **"** **Tartaros won** **'** **t be defeated under any circumstances."**

"Neither will Grimoire Heart." Hades bragged proudly. "Grimoire Heart would provide any aid possible if such a situation occurred."

"Same goes for Oración Seis." Brain added with a nod. "If it comes to releasing hold of my other self, I won't step back either. I won't let anyone interfere with Oración Seis' motives as long as I stand."

Mard Geer nodded from within the shadows; his demeanor indicated how pleased he was. **"Very well; now, I believe it's time to announce the end of this session and Master Hades and Master Brain; you both may return back to your headquarters."** His grin widened as the two masters complied and stood up. **"The next meeting will be occurring when the situation demands it and you will be informed beforehand."**

Both Hades and Brain exited the room and as soon as the door closed; Mard Geer motioned for Kyôka to come forth. **"** **Leave Grimoire Heart and Oraci** **ón Seis alone and let them do as they please. That will** **keep** **the Magic Council's attention off of** **Tartaros.** **However, keep an eye on their every movement."** His soft and polite but firm voice instructed the Demon kneeling in front of him before his eyes shifted to yet another Demon standing beside him. **"** **Seilah!** **"**

Said Demon stepped forward and bowed before Mard Geer. Her appearance was that of a woman, with her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head was a white band which separated her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead was a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck was a small white-colored strap. Her attire consisted of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that tied behind her back, and her outfit was complemented by thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes.

 **"** **Instruct Crawford Seam to gather more knowledge about Lord Zeref and Alvarez. Also, find out whether Lord Zeref has returned back to his empire or not. His absence has begun bothering Mard Geer."**

Seilah nodded as she stood up straight. **"I will see that the task is done, Mard Geer-sama."**

Mard Geer nodded and snapped a finger, causing two more figures to step forward from within the shadows and slightly bow in front of him. The first one was a massive, extremely muscular Demon who seems to share many characteristics with a shark, but also vastly resembled a Lizardman in both build and posture. His toned body was dark pinkish in color, while the plate covered his flattened, angular head, sporting a single fin-like protrusion on its front, it was dark red, as were the rhombus-shaped markings adorning the back of his neck; similar markings were also present on the plate's back end, but white in color. Small scales were visible around his eyes and at the ends of his head while he lacked a visible nose, and had a golden, elongated armored plate covering his chin that further enhanced his resemblance to a Lizardman. One of his most notable traits were his massive, long arms, each sporting an arched-back fin-like bladed protrusion on the outer side; paired with his somewhat small legs; his arms effectively reached down to his feet. The fact that he appeared to be slightly hunched, alongside his flattened head and ground-touching arms, giving him a stocky look. His outfit was entirely colored brown in varying shades. He wore a dark brown, open short-sleeved shirt, adorned by a number of light brown triangles and trimmed by thick beige fur, over his muscular chest, which was crossed by two dark brown bands, each secured on the front by two small, light grey metallic links. He donned loose, whitish brown pants, possessing prominent dark hems, with an orange-brown band circling his waist, alongside simple brown shoes, with darker toe boxes extending in a stripe towards the ankle.

His companion seemed to be a skeleton, possessing no nose, eyes or skin. He was dressed in form-fitting robes with a high collar. The robe itself had a checkered pattern, and covered a collared shirt and tie beneath. Around his face and on his head, he wore an ornate head piece, revealing Tartaros' guild mark, covering his jaw and fanning out over his head almost like a crown. He was also holding a Khakkhara.

 **"** **Torafuzar! Keyes!"** Mard Geer exclaimed. **"I had expected reports about the mission assigned to you both earlier."**

 **"** **Indeed, Mard Geer-sama."** Torafuzar nodded his head. **"Apparently, your concern proved correct. That human child was hiding more of his potential during the last year but now, that doesn't seem to be the case. I have analyzed his power but surprisingly, I found no trace of Ethernano utilized by him in performing any Take-Over. And, yet he successfully escaped the R-System."** He revealed a lacrima held in his palm; which he offered to Mard Geer. **"For a human…he is definitely strong but to say, he's the chosen one mentioned in the prophecy is hard to believe."**

Mard Geer tapped the lacrima which caused a holographic picture to flash; the light radiated by the lacrima illuminated the room enough to reveal a pair of dark slanted eyes and a confident sinister smirk. **"He's an interesting wizard but still a human nonetheless. But, if the prophecy spoke of him then he might prove useful to Tartaros in obtaining our ultimate ambition."** He stood up on his feet; the lacrima's light dying away. **"How ironic, I have come to see humans as nothing but pests and here I am, expecting a human to lead us toward our goal."** He stood up and began to walk away. **"After Tartaros has dealt with Alvarez, set up an audience of Mard Geer with him…with Ben Tennyson…until then, let the human flourish."**

* * *

Somewhere within a thick and dark forest stood a fortress-like small tower that was said to be the base of the gangs of both bandits and dark mages from different dark guilds who were all requested to be obliterated by the Mayor of Rustberg. It took the team quite a while to get there from the town that posted the job.

Ben stared at the rune wall in front of him in absolute amazement. This was magic he hadn't expected to see. Until now he had seen mages wielding elemental powers or power related to manipulating nature or dimensions but writing rules through runes was a first. Bending the rules to your advantage could always give one an advantage over an opponent if used and mastered properly.

"I haven't expected any Rune magic users within this gang." Laxus muttered while eyeing the runes. "Was the information provided by the Mayor incorrect?"

Ben shook his head. "We're lucky that we didn't get trapped within it. If it is as dangerous as you say, who knows what we might be facing now."

"It is." Laxus stated confidently. "This magic is very hard to learn and understand. The only person I know who can use it is gramps but he isn't also proficient in it to counter anything like this. This is the work of a mage who has devoted his life to learning and mastering this magic. With enough time, these runes could be made as powerful as you want and that's where the problem is. They had enough time to write almost anything and I believe that it would be enough to keep mages away from them or provide them enough time to escape."

"My scan shows more than four dozen peoples within the building." Rook stated, using his Proto-Tool much to the surprise of the blonde. "Can you read what is written?"

"As frustrating as it sounds, I'm afraid not." Laxus shook his head before looking at Rook. "And, I don't know how you got such advanced tech but it certainly made our task easier." He had enquired during their journey about the tech and armor that the Revonnahgander was carrying but the topic was denied by the Ben, claiming that it was rather personal much to his disappointment.

"This is rather…complicated." Rook muttered before he began rubbing his temple. "If this gang has a mage who can write such runes, then they are more powerful than was mentioned in the request." He wondered aloud. "So, what should we do now? Should we leave?"

"I believe that this is not an A-Class job but rather an S-Class." Laxus sighed. "But, we cannot return unless we have completed this mission. Stepping back would be shameful to the guild and would hamper the guild's reputation." Ben inhaled a deep breath as his eyes glowed a mesmerizing sparkling blue much to the surprise of the blonde mage. "What kind of magic is that?"

Ben's eyes shifted back to their emerald form and he tilted his head to look at the blonde. "I can manipulate energy to some extent but I'm more proficient in Take-Over." He lied.

Laxus nodded, intrigued by this information. Ben was proficient in Take-Over and yet, he could also manipulate energy. How could have he learned two forms of magic at such a young age? Just how powerful was he? "What were you doing right now?"

"I was seeking for any weakness in the barrier but…" Ben shook his head. "…I couldn't find one though." He looked at the blonde mage, confused and in a questioning manner. "However, I can feel the barrier weakening slightly every second. Can you explain why?"

"Then that's our chance." Laxus tapped his foot impatiently, grinning. "Any magical effect can linger as long as the caster has magical power remaining. Such magic can be quite draining and taxing."

"In other words, the barrier will hold as long as the caster has access to magic." Rook deduced.

"That explains why the barrier is wavering." Ben muttered. "If that's the case then we don't have to worry about that rune caster during the confrontation."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "There might be more than one caster in the gang, you know. How can you be so sure that there's only one?"

Ben smirked as he looked at the shimmering barrier. "Because, the barrier magical signature is all similar and it all belongs to one mage. The magical exertion on the surrounding is also similar to that of the barriers and I only found one trace of such magic in the whole building." His smirk broadened and a glint shone in his eyes. "And, about time; the barrier is going to break about…now."

No sooner had the word left the Omnitrix wielder's mouth that the rune barrier all around the building began glowing a darkish-purple before eventually shattering into small pieces like glass and disappearing into thin air.

The path was clear. The opportunity had come for the team to raid the place. History would speak of the downfall of the gang of bandits and dark mages at the hand of a Fairy Tail mage then but it also mentioned an abrupt change in the events that actually raised suspicions toward one of the guild's members; specifically in the heart of the wielder of the greatest weapon ever, Ben Tennyson.

* * *

 **Only one review short from a score but I guess, that would get covered up in this chapter. I definitely hope, you like the small changes in the story and the meeting of Balam Alliance. The plot I'm following for the story, you might have already assumed it is based on a prophecy. Descriptions? Unfortunately, that won't be coming until later…much later.**

 **In all honesty, I'd planned to update this on Halloween but failed. Hey, don't blame me for that since college really sucks and I got less reviews too and that's disappointing. Anyway, better late than never, Happy Halloween to all of you and hope, you all had enjoyed the day and yes, I know I'm running late.**

 **A/N 1: Now, I have decided to give small hint on how the story would progress as a Halloween treat. You know how the story might turn out or precise a small summary of the next chapter and what I think about it. So let's start from here:**

 **Next chapter gonna be little boring for sure…sorry about that in advance. I assume, you have already guessed what it is going to be. For those who'd correctly anticipated, yes it him with a small comedy and smoothie's effect. Don't get your hopes up, that's it all I will give for now.**

 **A/N 2: I'll soon make Ben S-Class and for that, I will have him fight a very special opponent and an exam. That exam might (not sure yet) be a quest so if you have anything specific arc in mind or any OCs for one shot including both humans and non-humans, I'm all ear.**

 **A/N 3: Vandenbz once again outdone himself by editing this chapter so big thank you shout to him.**

 **Anyway, reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. After all, we writers also need some motivation and keep us fueled. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter / chapter 8: Master's Son; Ivan Dreyar!**

 **Following chapter / chapter 9: So That's What Edolas Is!**

* * *

 **P.S.: I also have decided to answer guest reviews at the end of the chapters so I'm also starting it from here.**

 **Guest (1): Stone-man85 had outdone himself with that chapter with Rip jaws. And yes, even before you post it, I had plans for it which I'd shared with Ultimate10.**

 **Guest (2): Jellal and Ben are enemies for only now and there might be possibility that I won't have them fighting against each other. Since, I haven't thought that ahead but using Ultimate Feedback is 50-50 possibility.**

 **Dog: I didn't mean for any OCs character to be remain throughout the story. I only meant for them to have an effect that will last long and not them. Think again and reply.**

 **benlover: I'm glad that you like the story.**

 **Harem: I'm afraid I can't accept the request. Ben is no womanizer and you will see why and how as story progress. Those characters would only work for teasing purpose and I assume, I'd made it clear that there will be Jellal X Ultear.**

 **Dessin: I'd to translate it on Google to understand what you've posted and I understand you fully well. But, sometimes, a book shouldn't be judged by its cover. About giving more spot light to Rook, my apologies for that but it would remain like that for some time, especially with what I'm planning for him.**

 **Tyrannopead420: Yes, I will include ultimate forms and them some in future.**

 **Okay, that's all for previous chapter. Anymore questions and I'm here.**


	8. X777! Master's Son, Ivan Dreyar!

**CHAPTER–08**

 **X777!**

 **MASTER'S SON, IVAN DREYAR!**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

Ben's eyes shifted back to their emerald form and he tilted his head to look at the blonde. "I can manipulate energy to some extent but I'm more proficient in Take-Over." He lied.

Laxus nodded, intrigued by this information. Ben was proficient in Take-Over and yet, he could also manipulate energy. How could have he learned two forms of magic at such a young age? Just how powerful was he? "What were you doing right now?"

"I was seeking for any weakness in the barrier but…" Ben shook his head. "…I couldn't find one though." He looked at the blonde mage, confused and in a questioning manner. "However, I can feel the barrier weakening slightly every second. Can you explain why?"

"Then that's our chance." Laxus tapped his foot impatiently, grinning. "Any magical effect can linger as long as the caster has magical power remaining. Such magic can be quite draining and taxing."

"In other words, the barrier will hold as long as the caster has access to magic." Rook deduced.

"That explains why the barrier is wavering." Ben muttered. "If that's the case then we don't have to worry about that rune caster during the confrontation."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "There might be more than one caster in the gang, you know. How can you be so sure that there's only one?"

Ben smirked as he looked at the shimmering barrier. "Because, the barrier magical signature is all similar and it all belongs to one mage. The magical exertion on the surrounding is also similar to that of the barriers and I only found one trace of such magic in the whole building." His smirk broadened and a glint shone in his eyes. "And, about time; the barrier is going to break about…now."

No sooner had the word left the Omnitrix wielder's mouth that the rune barrier all around the building began glowing a darkish-purple before eventually shattering into small pieces like glass and disappearing into thin air.

The path was clear. The opportunity had come for the team to raid the place. History would speak of the downfall of the gang of bandits and dark mages at the hand of a Fairy Tail mage then but it also mentioned an abrupt change in the events that actually raised suspicions toward one of the guild's members; specifically in the heart of the wielder of the greatest weapon ever, Ben Tennyson.

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

Ben swatted away the punch from the onyx haired mage rather easily before he maneuvered his small stature out of the path of an uppercut. Stepping backward, he avoided the leg swipe and blocked the backhand with his own left hand before he countered with a palm strike. His strike connected and Gray was sent staggering backward after having the air forcefully knocked out of his lungs.

Gray looked at the brown haired boy, inhaling quick sharp breaths and his stare shifted into a glare. "This isn't over yet, Ben." He shouted, a tick mark throbbing on his temple. "I'm definitely gonna kick your ass today."

Ben let out a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his head in boredom. It'd been almost been a year since he, Rook, and Erza joined Fairy Tail and several things had changed. It took them a couple of months of consecutive jobs to earn enough jewels along with some financial support from the guild, but they had succeeded in purchasing a two storey apartment complete with basement and a decently-sized garden out front. It was located on the outskirts of Magnolia Town's rocky shoreline cliff. Ben did have to transform into his Petrosapien form to afford the final and largest payment by selling his precious diamonds. Although he had an unlimited supply of them, Ben knew from his Economics classes back on Earth that he couldn't risk using them too often, otherwise their value could drop sharply. Gray hadn't changed a bit; always ready to clash with him at a moment's notice and along with his unintentional habit of stripping which was as annoying to him as everyone else having to point it out. Hell, how would anyone take the news when they found Gray naked in their home? That would be embarrassing.

"You know, this is the…-" Ben shook his head as he tried to recall something. He let out another deep sigh. "…I guess I've lost count of how many times I have beaten you, hardly even trying while you've never managed to hit me once." The entire guild broke out into hysterical laughter at the insult served by the brunette to the Ice-Make mage who promptly face-faulted.

"114 times so far." Rook stated with a smirk. "I kept count."

"No way!" Gray shouted indignantly. "It's only been 113 times last time I counted." He ignored Rook's amused grin and faced the Omnitrix wielder. "You just don't help me train enough because you're always busy with Erza and Cana, pervert."

Ben's right eye twitched ever so slightly while his face sported a slight shade of red. It was true that he was helping with Gray, Cana and Erza's training for the past year and he had never discriminated against Gray due to his gender. He scowled. "That's because you started training with us recently and you didn't want to admit that I was better than you at fighting, instead you wandered naked around town and failing to understand why everyone was laughing at you, ice princess."

"Why, you…" Gray growled angrily, placing his left fist upon his right palm and an icy white Magic Seal appeared forth as light icy mist wafted off his small stature.

 **"** **-Ice-Make: Sword!-** **"**

A blade completely composed of ice materialized in the grasp of the onyx haired mage as he lunged at the brunette with his sword drawn back and fury within his eyes. "IT'S PAYBACK TIME!"

Ben simply smirked, crooking his finger in a taunting gesture which enraged his opponent further. A swipe of his arm in a horizontal motion conjured a sparkling blue shield of energy in front of him, blocking Gray's slash and halting his momentum.

"The stripper is going to regret making that move." Laxus muttered almost inaudibly but it was enough for the old man to pick up the words.

In the past year, he had come to see the brunette as a worthy opponent. Something he hadn't expected to find in anyone other than his gramps, father and a certain orange haired mage who hadn't been in the guild for over one and a half years. The only reason he could explain this phenomenon was the praises and rumors that surrounded Ben, he also had found that the brunette trained regularly, a quality that influenced others to do the same in a bid to not fall behind.

Laxus sipped his drunk, one that happened to be the most refreshing drink he had ever partaken of in his entire life and had its own amusing back story. It was very rare for him to mingle with the other guild members when he normally spent his time training, taking multiple jobs, and chasing his dream to strengthen himself and the guild as a whole. Thus, this memory had embedded itself in his mind as one of the few good times he'd ever had in Fairy Tail.

He wondered why he was so fond of that memory. He let out an inaudible chuckle when he recalled why. Apparently, it was for two reasons, first, the fact that the drink was solely found and sold in Fairy Tail and no other place was what he found interesting and an achievement. The other reason was…he smiled at that memory.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

The guild was in full swing when Ben followed by Rook entered the guild hall carrying massive luggage cases that mostly included metallic and wooden gears and parts instead of new clothes as expected by everyone. Dropping the components on the ground, Ben wiped the beads of perspiration from his forehead and stretched his body to loosen his aching muscles.

Rook had a frown on his face as he let out a deep grunt and slumped down on a nearby chair. It was that moment when he noticed the overwhelming silence within the guild hall contrasting the daily chaos. He looked around and sweat dropped at the sight of everyone gawking at them. He did what he could do at that moment of embarrassment; he face-palmed.

Ben also noticed the same but simply shrugged it off until he heard someone cough. His emerald eyes darted straight to his right to find the old man inspecting their haul rather curiously. "What did you buy, young man? Is this the latest fashion trends in the market?"

Ben scowled. "Get your eyes checked old man."

Makarov smiled that seemed irritating but still a smile nonetheless. "Oh, my eyes are just fine, young man. It's just that you left to purchase some new clothes for yourself and Rook but instead you returned with these gears and tools." He raised an eyebrow. "May I know why?"

Instantly, Ben gained a blissful smile as he recalled the purpose of the purchase. "I just found them very interesting for an important, and when I say important, I mean very important purpose. You know, I have a monster that happens to be the smarter than any of the others. And, I'm planning to use him to create something awesome that Fiore lacks. You can say that I am doing a huge favor to the continent by introducing the heavenly taste of…" He noticed everyone sweat drop at his explanation but he simply shrugged and finished his sentence. "…smoothies." Drool seeped from the corner of his mouth as he recalled his favorite drink that horrifyingly couldn't be found in Earthland much to his frustration.

Everyone face-faulted while Rook resisted the urge to dope-slap his friend and instead stuck with a yet another annoyed groan which once again fell on Ben's deaf ears.

* * *

"What is this, Ben?" Cana looked over Ben's shoulder at the rather weird device that the brunette was working on. He asked for some fruits and ice cubes, the last ingredients courtesy of Ben's would-be icy nemesis.

"I'm going to do the world a great favor by offering them the heavenly, magnificent, and awesome taste of smoothies." Ben muttered with a cheesy grin; his eyes not leaving the device as he finished. "I just have to add these ingredients and then, there's nothing stopping me from becoming the greatest creator in Earthland."

Everyone sweat dropped in response.

"A little much, don't yah think?" Gray grumbled while looking at Rook who had his head slumped down on the table in frustration.

"And, I had to endure that torture for over a month…" Rook groaned, recalling the numerous times when the brunette would wake him up to work on the machine while he himself worked at it as Grey Matter and finally, the day had come to test the machine for the first time. "…regularly."

"But, obviously Ben doesn't see it that way." Erza muttered as she eyed the brunette. "He rarely shows such enthusiasm unless he's on a mission."

"Ah, that's because he considers it a mission and he said as I quote…" Rook looked up at the redhead. "…a mission to finally taste smoothies."

"Oh man, such a weirdo." Gray grunted dramatically.

Erza looked at the boy sitting with both hands folded behind his head and she sighed before glaring at him. "Gray, your clothes?"

True enough, Gray had stripped down into his boxers within the blink of an eye. "Not again!" He cried.

"That's make two weirdoes." Rook grumbled while face-palming as the Ice-Make boy searched for his clothes.

Erza nodding her head in agreement.

On the other side, sitting atop the bar counter was Makarov who eyed the brunette's work warily, curious to see what the eventual outcome would be. Smoothies!? Who needed something like that, whatever it was, when you had booze? As if to support his reasoning, he raised his mug and took a long sip of the alcoholic ambrosia.

Away from the others and sitting in a corner was Laxus, his eyes tracking every movement of the brunette in interest. He didn't know that there was such an intelligent Take-Over, and after hearing Ben's passion about these smoothies, such a drink had certainly piqued his interest. The peculiar machine was far different than any other he had seen and it seemed far more advanced with a lacrima powering it up. His eyes travelled to Rook or more appropriately, the Proto-Tool he was carrying. Was a process like this, how such a tool was created? He shook his head. A smoothie might come from such a machine, but a weapon was a different story, right?

Abruptly, the moment was disturbed when the cheery voice of Ben rang out, the brunette standing beside his creation with a broad cheesy grin on his face and stars in his eyes. "Here's the ultimate creation ever introduced to the magical world with the delightful and delicious taste of smoothies, the ultimate smoothie-maker!"

"…"

"Um…"

"…"

A moment passed by before several exasperated groans filled the guildhall which caused Ben to face-fault. Picking himself off the floor, a tick mark growing on his forehead to show his annoyance. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE!? I just wrote a new page in history and did Earthland a great favor by inventing a SMOOTHIE MAKER and this is the response I get! Don't you have any respect to the greatest inventor of the century!? Can you even imagine the world without the DELIGHTFUL taste of SMOOTHIES!? Can you imagine how life would be if I never created it!? None of you would ever have gotten the chance to finally taste the DELICIOUS and AWESOME taste of SMOOTHIES!"

Ben's outburst did little but to earn several more exasperated groans while few even deadpanned upon hearing the lecture. Finally, Cana was the first one to agree to give the drink a try. "Um, if it's that good as you said then I want to try it. My horoscope already says that today is my lucky day anyway."

"Okay." Ben regained his grin and enthusiasm which caused causing the girl to chuckle nervously. "So, Cana Alberona will be the first one to taste the delightful, delish, divine, exquisite, luscious, nectarous, enticing…-"

"I think that's enough to get the idea." Gray muttered dryly, a sweat drop racing down his forehead.

Ben shrugged, not really minding the interference but still finished his sentence. "…taste of smoothies." Then, he turned to the raven haired half-naked boy with a raised eyebrow. "And, you're naked again, Gray."

The guild roared in laughter as Gray frantically searched around for his discarded clothes once again as Cana and Erza also shared a few chuckles. The humorous atmosphere suddenly disappeared when Ben reminded them of Fiore's first ever smoothie as he filled a glass and offered it to Cana.

"Here you go, Cana."

Nervousness and uncertainty was clearly visible in Cana's eyes as she accepted the glass. It didn't go unnoticed as Ben let out a sigh and said in an assuring tone. "C'mon, taste it already. I promise you won't regret it. It's really intoxicating if you try it once."

It seems like Ben's words had s0me effect as Cana sucked on the straw. Save for Rook, everyone actually leaned in from their position, curious to know what Cana's reaction would be when they were startled by a surprisingly loud girlish squeal from said brunette who had hearts in her eyes.

"IT'S SO GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Cana exclaimed gleefully, earning shocked expressions from everyone except Ben, who only smirked in response. She began sucking down on the smoothie very fast, lost in the unbelievably wonderful taste of the beverage. Ben's smirk fell into an expression of concern.

"Uh, Cana, I think you should slow down now." Ben cautioned, holding his hands out. "If you drink it too fast you'll get a…" Suddenly, Cana stopped sucking on the straw as her eyes opened wide and she collapsed to her knees, clutching her head in agony which caused Ben to face-palm. "…brain freeze."

"WHAT?!" The other wizards cried out.

"You mean her brain is actually frozen?!" Gray shouted; his face paling in horror.

Ben chuckled and shook his head; an amused smile appearing on his face. "No, no. It's just a headache caused by drinking a cold drink too fast. It'll wear off in like a minute or so. Just drink it slowly and you won't get one."

It had been such a day. Cana had desisted from drinking any more of the smoothies. They later found out that it wasn't due to a brain-freeze as she drank it in the first place because Ben claimed them to be intoxicating but they weren't or to be more precise, they weren't intoxicating to her. It was hard to figure out from where she was coming but to say the least; they doubted they wanted to find out. Erza and Gray as well as others also shared the luxurious and divine taste of smoothies and had to admit why Ben was so addicted to them. They were certainly refreshing.

That day, Fiore tasted smoothies for the first time.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

The blonde lightning mage was brought out of his thoughts when Makarov let out an amused chuckle and took another sip of his booze. "What's new in that?"

If the old man were to estimate the brunette's true strength, he would have no doubt that Ben could easily be nominated as a Wizard Saint but that opportunity was held back by Ben restraining himself during every fight. His sharp eye easily gathered information what always helped him during every mission. Unlike the others, his reputation hadn't grown as a destructive mage of Fairy Tail as he always seemed to keep the amount of property destruction during missions to a minimum. He doubted that Ben wasn't prepared to be an S-Class mage after how much notice from both the people and the Magic Council he had gained in the past year but he didn't want the lad to go on such dangerous missions at his age; that's what held him back from putting Ben through the trials.

Though, the progress shown on the part of the brunette signified that he would be a force to be reckoned with in the future; especially considering the never seen and powerful transformations he possessed. He chuckled at the memory of the day when the boy had transformed for the first time during an all-out battle in the guild hall and that transformation might still be giving nightmares to many of the guild members. They all had only seen Ben manipulating energy for his magic but a Take-Over was not something they had expected. And, he had actually appreciated the interference that day because it saved him lots of jewels that would have been wasted on repairing the guild in addition to a migraine as well. But, he couldn't deny it. That day was rather fun except for the paperwork obviously.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"We're finally home again!" Ben ambled toward the guild after finishing another A-Class quest that requested them to safely escort their client. As much as they tried to deny it, that man was a real creep and annoying with his constant chatter as if he couldn't keep his mouth shut. The mere thought of him gave Ben shivers. "We're not doing another escort mission again." He muttered. "You heard me Rook; we're not doing another escort mission ever again."

Rook sweat dropped at the brunette's whining. "You've said that thirteen times so far this morning." Then, he gained an amused smile. "And, let's not forget, the guild members and especially Gray are going to pester you to spill the details." He stated as a matter of factly, his amusement increasing as the realization surfaced again in the brunette's head. "You do remember about the one where you managed to persuade Laxus to let you tag along on a mission?"

"Man, I had totally forgotten about that." Ben grumbled half-heartedly. He had been the subject of discussion in the guild for the past couple of weeks. Just because he was the one who had persuaded Laxus of all people last month to go on a mission with him had quite contradicted the rumors about the blonde lightning mage. The guild members took the news rather differently and he had been utterly disturbed as they attempted to learn his secret when there was none, with Gray leading the list; the ice mage constantly bugging him because he wanted to become strong and because Laxus didn't see him as worth his time, a fact that always annoyed him to no end.

"And, we're finally home."

The sarcasm in the statement didn't go unnoticed as Ben sent an accused stare Rook's way. "Don't remind me." He grumbled before his face turned slightly pale. "I just hope Gray's not here. I don't think I can take any more of his antics."

Upon pushing open the door, Ben sweat dropped at the all too familiar sight of the guild hall that had seen better days. He had witnessed things that many would scarcely believe but the sight that greeted him ranked rather high on the list. Most of the time, some of the guild members would be involved in a brawl while others would be drinking and laughing with one another. But, today it seemed like the whole guild was fighting while the old man could nowhere be seen much to his utter confusion.

"Hey Ben, how'd your mission go?" Cana asked as she popped up from behind the Omnitrix wielder; Erza following a step behind with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ben! You're back!" Gray popped out of nowhere and jerked a finger at the brunette in a challenging manner. "Now you're going to tell-"

"DAMMIT GRAY PUT ON SOME CLOTHES FIRST!" A double punch to the face greeted the naked Gray courtesy of Cana and Erza that knocked him into the ongoing ball of violence.

Ben's eyes tracked the ruckus; still unsure how the brunette girl could act so nonchalant and that the guild members seemed to be stuck on destroying the guild. The guild!? He'd almost forgotten. Until he had his own place, he had to bunk in the guild's basement and he wasn't going to sleep on the street again.

Rook let out a frustrated sigh, ignoring the Ice-Make boy as well. "Do you think you can put some sense into them?" He questioned, his eyes wandering through the guild hall while noting the damage done. "If this goes on there will be no doubt that we'll be sleeping outside."

"They've been at it for half an hour, any longer and I'm afraid that what Rook said might come true." Erza frowned as she picked up on Rook's statement before she balled her fists. "When I get stronger, I'm going to teach them some discipline first."

"If only Master Makarov was here. Unfortunately he left for some important meeting." Cana sighed. "I doubt anyone else apart from him can stop this."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that. I just thought of the perfect form for the job." Ben muttered as he tapped his Omnitrix faceplate before slamming his hand down on the core. A blinding emerald flash enveloped the guild hall which forced Erza, Cana and Rook to shield their eyes.

The light died down to reveal a looming shadow enveloping the guild hall or to be more appropriate, his shadow overtook the fighting guild members who could all only stare up at their new, gigantic adversary, confused and dumbstruck, frozen out of sheer shock.

It was a thirty-foot-tall, dinosaur-like alien with a humanoid body and a tail, roaring over their heads; his characteristic feature was his thick layer of brown color skin and a beige color on his underbelly with Stegosaur-like plates covering his back and arms along with three more separate plates protruding from his shoulders; a crest on his forehead, and four spiked tail. A wide green sash was present across his chest, the green hourglass symbol standing proudly on it and the green Fairy Tail emblem visible on his upper left arm.

 **"** **Humungousaur!** **"**

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Humungousaur is a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Humungousaur is a 12 feet tall humanoid dinosaur-like alien, and Ben's current go-to alien; he possesses great strength and a thick layer of skin that provides vast resistance to injury; he also has the power to increase his own body size and mass, growing up to 60 feet in height. His strength increases as he grows, and his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaurus-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail; Humungousaur has also proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes.

* * *

The Vaxasaurian inhaled deeply and waited a moment to see their reactions before releasing a loud deafening roar that shook the guild hall violently. Everyone stared at the emerald piercing eyes gleaming over them as they sweated bullets and trembled in their boots. Some were white with utter horror while others weren't faring too well either.

Cana and Erza's eyes widened like dinner plates; dumbstruck at the sight before them. "It's amazing!" The brunette girl breathed out; the latter could only nod in agreement. It wasn't the first time unlike others that Erza had seen Ben transform, but to think he had something like this up his sleeve would be a huge understatement.

"He's one of the heaviest hitters in Ben's possession." Rook explained, grinning at the amusing sight and at the trepidation of the various guild members. "I doubt that I need to explain much."

Cana and Erza could only nod; the latter a little hesitantly as she hoped to someday surpass Ben or at least become as powerful as him. He was unlike anyone else she had met before even though she had only encountered a few wizards who could be labeled as powerful in their own right, but Ben exceeded them all by a wide margin. He was already permitted to go on A-Class quests while she and Cana together weren't even allowed to take B-Class quests yet.

Abruptly, someone from within the group spoke up in a stutter. "M-Master, you're back…a-already?"

Humungousaur grimaced. **"I'M NOT THE MASTER YOU MORONS, EVEN THOUGH THAT DOES SOUNDS RATHER…"** His booming voice echoed as he scratched the side of his head and gained a thoughtful expression. **"…** **good!** **"** Everyone face-faulted at the weird proclamation but regained their composure as Humungousaur's gleaming emerald eyes once again narrowed upon them. **"Anyway, I won't accept you lot breaking the guildhall when I and Rook have to still sleep here until we get our own place! THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"**

Simultaneous quick nods came in response.

"You don't scare me one bit!"

Humungousaur's eyes zeroed in on the source of the voice and he let out a loud sigh at the sight of the raven haired Ice-Make boy who was glaring at him and still…er…naked. Reaching out, Humungousaur thumbed Gray on the head which caused the latter to groan before he sent Gray flying with a finger flick to the head. Gray's body crashed into an already broken bar counter; his cursing screams muffled by the pain. **"First, get some clothes on, you stripper!"**

The others could only gape much to the Ben's amusement.

 **"** **Now! What should I do with the rest of you?"** Humungousaur slightly bent down to glare directly at the sweating group of mages who seemed to have lost all their pent up energy as their faces had turned pale in horror. The Vaxasaurian's gleaming teeth didn't help much as they stared at their reflections. Humungousaur's grin widened and he waited for the inevitable as they trembled in their boots. **"** **Boo!** **"**

Needless to say, several thuds filled the guild hall as the quarrelling mages collapsed in a heap as semi-conscious lumps. Straightening up, Humungousaur tapped the hourglass symbol and with another emerald flash, he turned back to his human form. Happy with his handiwork, he let out a chuckle. "I guess that they won't be picking another fight for some time." He turned around to see Cana and Erza staring at him with a sweat drop running down their foreheads. "What!?"

"Nothing!" The simultaneous reply rang from the girls.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

Abruptly, the old man's musing was interrupted by a loud smacking noise followed by a yelp as the naked body of Gray was decked into the ground, creating a small crater beneath his form courtesy of Ben; the brunette grinning widely at his easy victory.

"That was easy…" Macao Conbolt laughed joyously. "…as always!"

He was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with long, thick and spiky dark blue hair, and quite a bit of facial hair. He had linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. His attire included a dark shirt with forearm length sleeves, paired with green-colored pants, completed by a pair of dark shoes and a small chain was wrapped around his right wrist.

"The victory count seems to have extended to 114 times now…finally." Another man laughed while smoking who went by the name Wakaba Mine; a good buddy of Macao.

He was also of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which was kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protruded forward from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft while he was donned in a brown leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.

Rook slowly stood up and walked over to Gray, kneeling down in front of him as he poked him in the face, knowing that he wouldn't get any reaction as Gray's eyes happened to be swirling in their sockets. After receiving nothing as expected, he stood back up and grinned. "The winner is Ben…again! And, it's 114 times now…" He looked down at the onyx haired boy. "…Gray." Said boy simply groaned in response.

The guild clapped in acknowledgement; a whistling noise circulating amongst the group.

* * *

SLURP!

Ben sipped his smoothie at a leisurely pace; his eyes closed and a blissful smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It was refreshing to him in more than one way and that also included his uncompromised love for it.

He recalled his life in Fairy Tail for the past year and how things had changed for him since then. When he had arrived in this world, he knew nothing about where to start but he was still here. It wasn't easy to let go of the memories of his family but he knew that the past would always hold him back and wouldn't let him progress toward the future but then again, he still had those damned nightmares occasionally.

His mind drifted to his current life. He was good friends with several younger kids his age excluding Laxus; then again he mentally wasn't the same age either so he believed that it didn't count. He had also gotten his own apartment along with a burgeoning reputation and enough privacy in his house to continue with his different projects.

Then, his life took a drastic change with him helping Erza, Cana and Gray with their training along with his own; though he couldn't exactly consider Erza to be his student since she trained and practiced on her own time, he only helped modify her acrobatic skills and even that was rare. Cana had improved a lot over the year while he tried to vain to teach Gray not to strip in public. All in all, a complete failure as a student. However, even though that boy's magical reserves weren't as large as Erza's; his potential was arguably greater than Cana's, his lack of practice with his mana manipulation preventing a more accurate assessment.

Although he had finally begun showing his true power and strength in public, attracting the eye of the Magic Council in the process but those old fools were helpless considering that he was a member of a legal guild. Not just any guild, it was Fairy Tail, one of the most destructive guilds in all of Fiore. As anticipated by him, his transformations raised questions too but it didn't take long for the rumors to die down. Nothing remained permanent in this world of magic.

He let out a chuckle upon recalling how entertaining his year had been in Fairy Tail, he was roused from his thoughts when he heard someone shouting. 'Is that Makarov? Sounds like him, so who's the other one?' He opened his right eye and noticed how the various guild members were stunned and staring toward the bar counter. Opening his other eye, he gained a curious expression as he looked over Rook's and his eyes zeroed in on the old man having an argument with…Ivan.

Ivan Dreyar was a rather tall and muscular man with black hair and tanned skin. He also sported a unique beard; a chin curtain, with several lines of facial hair around his mouth shooting upwards in an odd pattern. He wore an ornate cloak along with a dress shirt and an ascot tied in a full Windsor knot.

Ben's eyes narrowed at the sight of the psychotic man arguing with his father who shared few to no physical characteristics with unlike Laxus. Similarly, he didn't seem to have any resemblance in personality; his was quite contrasting to the old man. But, he was confused. He could see them arguing but he couldn't hear anything. Their mouths were moving though. Was it because the old man had cast some kind of sound barrier magic around them at some point?

Ben still glared at the man in suspicion; throughout the year, he had hardly seen him while he was out doing who knows what but he was certain that it couldn't be good. He had questions but he doubted that the man would answer him unless he was beaten within an inch of his life. Just being near him was creepy enough but considering that he was the master's son, Ben held in the urge to punch the man in the face anyway. His mind drifted back to when he first had his misgivings about Ivan after he joined Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Ben, Rook and Laxus barged into the headquarters of the bandits; ready to fight any would-be defenders. They weren't ready to see what they found. Standing in the middle of the room was surprisingly Ivan who was dragging the barely conscious bandit leader by his coat, the beaten man grunting and groaning in absolute pain from the friction of his wound with the hard ground.

But that wasn't all that caught the interest of the trio. There were two or three dozen unconscious men lying on the ground; drenched in their own blood. The shallow yet non-lethal slash marks on their bodies drew their attention to the small bloodstained blade held by Ivan who was laughing maniacally.

"Father?"

The voice of Laxus seemed to distract the older Fairy Tail mage who looked at the blonde teen. "Laxus-chan, is that you? What are you doing here, Laxus-chan?" He grinned, his mood seemed to improve but the sadistic smile didn't remain hidden from the brunette boy but he kept his silence; his eyes examining the room and his mind deducing what had transpired here.

"We're here on a mission, but what are you doing here and…" Laxus waved at the destruction. "…what's going on here?"

Ben decided to speak up. "I didn't expect any other mage, least of all Laxus's father to be here. This mission was still on the request board until we left, why are you here?"

Laxus cocked an eyebrow at the question from the brunette to his father. He knew that Ben was suspecting his old man but he couldn't actually protest since Ben seemed to have chosen his words very carefully and he was right too. He looked at Ivan who had an eyebrow raised. "And, who would you be young boy-chan?"

"I'm Ben! Recently joined the guild while…" Ben jerked his thumb at his partner. "…he's Rook." He pointed to the battered forms of the bandits. "Now, since that's out of the way, can you explain what are you doing here?"

"You know Ben-chan; I do not like the tone you used to speak to an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Ivan grinned but it was sickening to Ben. "But, I will tell you anyway Ben-chan; I was just passing through the town when I was informed of these men and I came to investigate. You should be happy that I dealt with this trash by myself."

Ben didn't buy it. That creepy and malicious smile didn't fit well with his reasoning. His instincts told him otherwise. He thought of interrogating the bandits but that wouldn't be of any help after Ivan's brutal assault. He could swear that Ivan was a twisted man and he believed that this incident should be brought to the old man's attention. What was truly sickening to him was the smirk on Ivan's face but he maintained his straight face.

"We could have dealt with them ourselves, you know." Laxus stated confidently. "They wouldn't have stood a chance against my lightning, all alone my true power."

"I know, Laxus-chan." Ivan smirked as he threw the man he was holding against the wall and he wildly swung his blade before stalking after the man. "But, let me finish what I have already started."

Ben narrowed his eyes as he decided what the motive of Ivan was. It was true that he himself wouldn't forgive an enemy who would harm his new friends or innocents. Hell, he had already claimed numerous lives since his arrival in this world but even he wouldn't use such measures; treating them in such a manner was unforgivable. "They are all already beaten so there's no need to torture them anymore!" He glowered, balling his fists.

Ivan looked back at the young boy. "He's a dark mage, Ben-chan." He riposted coolly as if that was sufficient reasoning to explain his horrible actions. "Why do you care about what happens to him?"

"Because this isn't how Fairy Tail operates." Laxus stated, shaking his head. "They were beaten, so they aren't a threat anymore. Let's hand them over to the Rune Knights and return home."

Ivan seemed to hesitate before he finally complied with the blonde's words and sheathed the blade. Ben's eyes sharply scanned his every movement.

"You find all this suspicious?" Rook whispered to the brunette while pointing to the destruction around them. The damage seemed to have only been sustained by the bandits, almost as if they hadn't even retaliated. What was more suspicious was that there was particularly no sign of actual battle transpiring save for the blood splattered on the ground.

Ben simply nodded.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

Ben's sight was focused on the quarreling duo; his eyes darting from Makarov to Ivan and then back to Makarov. He didn't know the reason behind the argument but whatever it was, it seemed to have infuriated the old man. He wondered what Laxus would think if he witnessed this heated argument when he noticed no sign of the blonde lightning mage.

He raised a curious eyebrow and tapped Rook on the shoulder to attract his attention. "Where's Laxus?"

Rook simply shrugged. "I'm not sure but apparently he left on a mission. I heard him conversing with Makarov earlier about selecting a mission since he was yet to leave on one for over a month."

Ben nodded his head as his eyes again shifted to Ivan. He couldn't exactly hear much from this distance and he doubted that Makarov would be pleased to find him eavesdropping despite the sound barrier still standing. But, then again it hardly concerned him what the old man would think of him. Ben recalled how thoughtful the old man was and thus he would definitely understand just like the day when he had informed him of his son's rather cruel behavior and instead of the expected defensive attitude from him toward his family, he was rather calm and had even admitted several facts.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Ben stood before the old man in the Guild Master's office, his emerald eyes reflecting the confliction in his mind. He had asked for a secret meeting with the old man after he, Rook and Laxus had returned from the mission while Ivan had left claiming the need to finish some important work. But, now when the time had come for him to speak, he didn't know what to say or what to expect from the old man. That thought never crossed his mind and he mentally cursed at himself.

Inhaling a deep breath, Ben steadied his nerves and finally spoke. "Ivan!"

Makarov cocked an eyebrow. "What did Ivan do? Is it about him finishing the mission that you wanted to do?" He inquired in a resigned tone.

Ben shook his head. "I'm afraid not, old man." He gulped down the lump in his throat. "I find your son rather…suspicious..." He stole a glance at the old man and was surprised to find him showing a straight face. "…and, I think, he's unfaithful toward the guild."

Makarov nodded. "Tell me everything, Ben."

Ben noticed the old man not coming to his son's defense as he had expected. That was a relief, wasn't it? Releasing a sigh, he spoke. "As you were told earlier, we never got to fight those bandits as Ivan had already taken care of them…easily…but he actually tortured them even when they were all defeated and he was enjoying every bit of it." He sneered in disdain. "I hadn't expected a Fairy Tail mage to do such a thing…let alone an S-Class mage."

Makarov sighed in exasperation.

"But, what really got me suspicious was that there was no sign of retaliation from those bandits. They were apparently taken down very easily." Ben shook his head. "I know that I'm new in this guild but I thought you should be notified of this to avoid future problems."

"That's certainly sound suspicious, young man." Makarov nodded. "I have noted another side of Ivan recently. A more cruel and sadistic side that he had never shown prior to these past few months. He has always been greedy for fame, reputation, power and wealth but I thought that he would overcome it with time. It seems like I was wrong."

"You actually believe what I said?" Ben asked in surprise.

"There's nothing for you to gain from lying, you know." Makarov grinned. "You're one smart and perceptive kid." His grin broadened and his eyes curved into happy crescents. "Give an old man some credit too."

Ben nodded curtly with a cheeky grin of his own. "Get over those perverse habits of yours and I might consider your request."

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

"Ivan definitely did something to infuriate Makarov so much." Rook mumbled only for the brunette's ears to hear. "I overheard Ivan uttering something about a lacrima and Laxus. He seems to be obsessed with it and I doubt that would please Makarov; though the reason is unknown to me as well."

Ben cocked an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure that the argument is over something as petty as a lacrima?"

Rook sent the Omnitrix wielder an impassive look that said it all. "Lacrima are far more powerful than we give them credit for. I have learnt that a lacrima's capacity, power and effectiveness could be enhanced if one has the proper medium, knowledge and materials and it could be made as destructive as one wants. Even a lacrima's function and use can be altered or so I believe."

Ben developed a blank stare. "…" He blinked. "How did you find that knowledge?"

Rook let out a sigh. "My strength and power is limited to technology and I might not be able to go against someone with magical energy and resistance. I had been doing some research and gathering knowledge to upgrade my Proto-Tool through a lacrima fusion. My information is still comparatively nothing near to what I seek though but when I have enough data, I will ask you to upgrade it."

"I seriously think that you won't need that now." Ben muttered. "But you are right about stronger opponents and what the possible outcomes would be if you have to clash against one. You do the digging and gather anything that might interest you. What remains of fusing a lacrima with your Proto-Tool or better yet, your armor would be a piece of cake for Grey Matter or Brainstorm." His eyes shifted to the old man and Ivan strolling toward the old man's office. Possibly for some privacy from prying ears though he doubted that anyone would be daring enough to endure the wrath of the old man when he was serious.

"What do you think is going on?"

Ben looked to his right to find Erza walking toward him. She seemed to be nervous, something that was understandable after how infuriated the old man seemed to be. Ivan would be lucky if he left the guild on his feet. Realizing that he hadn't answered the redhead, he faced her again. "I'm not sure but it can't be good."

"I have never seen master so angry before." Erza muttered, her eyes darting toward the closed door. "Did you think that they were going to fight for a moment?"

Ben simply shrugged, not sure how to answer that. "I don't think they would…I mean, he's his own flesh and blood. There's no way the old man would fight his own son. Same should also apply for Ivan too." His eyes focused on the brown haired girl walking toward them. "Why don't you ask Cana? She might read their future and get a better idea." He let out a chuckle. "Right, Cana?"

Cana frowned. "Hey, that was so mean, you know."

"C'mon, you do the fortune telling for Gray most of the time, don't you? Even though that stripper hardly considers anything!" Ben let out a chuckle as he jerked his thumb toward Gray in his boxers and with his ear pressed against the magically enchanted door, hoping to hear something. "See, some habits are really irresistible."

Cana smiled before she chuckled.

"You should know that now is no time to crack jokes." Erza frowned as she crossed her hands over her chest plate; her eyes focused on the closed door.

Ben simply rolled his eyes but he knew that the redhead wasn't wrong with her thoughts. He knew that this wasn't a good time to crack jokes but he couldn't help it. His actions were intended to assure himself more than anything else and keeping his nose out of anything that wasn't his business. Well, with the evil twisted plot of fate or so he believed, he always found himself in the most unexpected situations…well, most of the time anyway.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a very furious Ivan; he seemed ready to lunge at the equally infuriated old man coming out from behind him but something held him back. Ben was rather surprised at the sight. He didn't know what to make of that but something must have gone terribly wrong.

Ben stepped forward, ignoring the protests from his friends. The curiosity to know what had happened brought him forward and closer to the quarrelling father and son.

"…-gone too far this time, Ivan! You once dared to hurt your own son and yet I let you go unpunished. But now, you planned to kill him for your own dark motives! That's unforgivable!" The old man's eyes weren't visible to Ben and a chill went down his spine at the surprisingly powerful words and energy emitting from Makarov. "Even though you are my own blood, you jeopardize the life of your own son and family and so, you have left me with no choice but to expel you from the guild!" He lifted his head and glared at his son but Ben noticed something else in that glare…pain. "Ivan, you are hereby excommunicated from Fairy Tail, forever! Now, go and never return!"

Ben was stunned to say the least. He didn't know what to think of this. The old man was abandoning his own blood. Why? What did he mean by Ivan endangering the life of Laxus? Makarov had definitely stood for his family's safety and to ensure that, he had gone to such an extreme measure; even the power and pressure Makarov was emitting was suffocating for him at such a distance.

Ivan huffed as he let out a menacing growl and abruptly multiple small paper dolls materialized in the air around him and by multiple, he meant perhaps in the thousands. "You have grown old and hold no power over me!" He growled, ready to attack at a moment's notice. "Tell me, where is my son?"

Ben unconsciously took a step back. Not in fear of Ivan and his creepy paper dolls but rather the amount of energy radiating and exploding from the old man. It wasn't like any killer intent he had felt from most or currently emitted by Ivan but rather the rage pouring out through magic in the form of…light. Such enormous magical strength, just how strong was the old man? He looked behind him and could see everyone scared for a moment save for a few like Macao and Wakaba.

"You have not listened to reason, Ivan! I gave you a chance and yet you didn't leave! You have until the count of three." Makarov extended his arms forward. "... One!"

Ivan seemed to lose all of his pent up anger along with that creepy senile smile of his while his paper dolls seemed to have lost all their power. "You wouldn't dare!"

"... Two!" Magical power swirled between Makarov's hands and a sphere-like light began materializing that illuminated the whole guild in a bright gold.

Ben gulped down the lump in his throat. This was really happening. Such enormous magical energy swimming throughout the guild, it was scaring him. He wondered how powerful the old man was and what kind of spell he was prepared to unleash. It felt so pure and yet so powerful. He noticed Ivan's dread as beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead but he didn't give up, choosing to stand his ground. Was he foolish? There's no way he could win, right? That amount of magical energy, it was impossible to counter unless you possessed a comparable amount of power. He recalled Macao proclaiming that the old man was the Quinto Wizard Saint. Was this power typical of those who had attained such a rank?

"... Three!" Makarov slammed his hands together as the light around him flared up more and the aura radiating from him grew denser. Ben noticed the strange pressure filling the guild hall; the immense magical energy surging throughout the room. It was truly…unbearable! He noticed the golden bright light intensifying further as the old man seemed to have finally finished his spell. "I invoke the judgement spell!" Ben was blinded by the intense but warm light as those last booming words filled his ears.

 **"-Fairy Law!-"**

The whole guild was engulfed by the light and eventually, Magnolia was too consumed within but surprisingly, it left a soothing and warm effect upon everyone instead of harming them.

Finally after what seemed like after an hour, the light finally died down and everything returned back to normal or as normal it could be. Ben cracked open his eyes and the first sight he was greeted with was the old man looking at his…son. His eyes widened as he noticed the state that Ivan was in. He was shaking from head to toe, as if he has just seen the worst nightmare of his life as he stared at his father in true terror. For the first time, his presence didn't emit any cruel or sadistic aura. Ben wondered whether Toepick could have same effect as that spell. He turned around and noticed that everyone was staring with slack jaws at the sight. He couldn't blame them.

"Leave and never come near Fairy Tail again, Ivan! You're forbidden to ever rejoin Fairy Tail and if I find out that you so much as lifted a finger against any of my children, you'll wish that I ended your life right here and now."

Ben couldn't believe what he had just heard. Makarov was willing to kill his own son because he hurt Fairy Tail. But, he was more surprised to hear that Makarov was willing to breach the law of this world and kill in the first place. He watched as Ivan didn't ignore the warning this time and instead ran away as fast as he could from his terrifying father.

Ben smiled softly. 'So this place isn't all that bad, huh?' He looked back toward the entrance of the guild and a scowl crossed his face. Should he follow him? After all, he still had some questions for him.

* * *

"You do know that if Laxus finds out about you excommunicating Ivan then things might not go so well between you two?"

Makarov took a sip of his booze and maintained his silence. Today was possibly one of the worst days he had seen in his life. Abandoning one's own son wasn't easy for Makarov, yet he had done just that. Ivan had violated all limits, even being willing to hurt his own grandson further. After a moment of thinking on his part, he let out a deep sigh and met the emerald eyes staring at him.

Sometimes, he wondered how Ben could see things from such a mature perspective, like he truly wasn't eleven or twelve! Ben's thinking surprised and amazed him sometimes. He had maintained a straight and emotionless face during his decision and yet Ben saw straight through him.

"So?"

Makarov shook his head. "I know." The old man sounded his age for once, as he stood up from his seat. "I know."

"It was hard, wasn't it?" Ben couldn't help but ask. He didn't know what he would have done if he had been in the old man's shoes. He wasn't sure he could make such hard decisions. He ruffled his hair and stifled a yawn. "Though, I believe you saw this coming for a long time."

Makarov huffed. "I did and he had to go anyway."

"Why? Because he knew something he shouldn't…a secret?" Ben let out a chuckle at the stunned expression of the old man before he again swiftly regained his composure. "Why are you so surprised old man? Cause I mentioned something about a secret known only to you?"

Makarov kept a straight face. "What secret are you talking about, Ben?"

Ben shifted his glance to the window and stared at the moon shining brightly, illuminating the darkness. Such an amazing sight for others and full of irony for him. Only a glowing moon was enough to illuminate the darkness basking in this world. "I tracked and chased him after you excommunicated him from the guild." He didn't need to look at the old man to find him frowning. Letting out a sigh, he continued. "I had questions but since he was one of us, a member of the guild, I never forced him to answer but I couldn't let this opportunity slip when he wasn't a member anymore. His acts and status had always been suspicious and so the urge to interrogate him remained." He looked at the old man. "You don't need to worry about me hurting him though. I know that you wouldn't have liked it. He wasn't in any condition to fight anyway after how you stripped him of his magic through that one of the three legendary spells of Fairy Tail. But, it took him a while to speak coherently."

"What? What did you learn?"

Ben cast his gaze away again. "Several things and then, some more…" He shook his head. "…until he had nothing else to tell me."

"As much as I didn't like your actions, tell me everything you found young man." The old man demanded; for the first time he demanded like an actual master should. "Don't boycott anything from your explanation this time or you might be punished as Ivan was."

Ben leaned back in his chair and met the old man's eyes. "You're actually serious…for the first time acting like a leader should do. Anyway, I will tell you everything I know and then I expect you to answer some of my questions gramps."

Makarov motioned for Ben to continue. "He confirmed my suspicions by accepting his affiliation with the dark guilds. Even the group, he defeated and tortured so badly last year were his own men as I had suspected. Apparently, they had come to the attention of the Magic Council which forced him to dispose of them before his affiliation with them came to light. But that wasn't all. He had also tried to communicate with Grimoire Heart, the reason is still unknown to me but I might find it some other day. But, there might be a possibility that Ivan wanted his future guild to be part of that Balam Alliance created recently by the most powerful dark guild out there. I even found about this lacrima he had installed within Laxus years ago and the argument he had with you. Honestly, I was actually surprised to find what Laxus truly is."

"Tell me about that secret?"

Ben studied the old man for a moment and noticed how impatient he was getting before he finally replied. "He told me about some…Lumen Histoire; the so called darkness of Fairy Tail by him. He was very hesitant to speak about it and I believe that he didn't want it to come to your attention but threats actually work sometimes."

Makarov was stunned; that was the easy way to describe how he looked like during Ivan's excommunication and it was enough to confirm the brunette's suspicions.

"What is Lumen Histoire, old man? Why did Ivan sound so obsessed about it? Why was he so willing to create his own guild to retrieve Lumen Histoire? Why did he call it Fairy Tail's darkness?"

Makarov shook his head as he sighed in exasperation. "That brat will be the end of me someday." He muttered before meeting Ben's emerald eyes. "Only the master of the guild has the right to know about it and here we are; my son who was excommunicated from the guild and a young boy already aware of something unknown to the rest of the world. I guess that I failed as a master."

Ben cocked an eyebrow. "So, it's really a secret then?" He shook his head. "I will respect it and won't speak of it again…ever…but can you at least tell me why Ivan called it Fairy Tail's darkness?"

"It's isn't a secret because it's dark but because it's our guild's pride…it's our guild's light." Makarov replied while studying the brunette. "That's all I can tell you and in return, I would really appreciate it if you kept it to yourself, Ben."

Ben nodded. "I promise that I will just like you have kept my secret safe till now, old man." He stood up to leave and looked at the old man once more. "But, you should be aware of something else. The one who informed Ivan of it." The old man's neck snapped toward the brunette. "Hades, the same man who was behind the construction of the Tower of Heaven! The guild master of Grimoire Heart!"

"What!?" Makarov couldn't believe what he had heard. That dark guild…how did they found about it? "But…-"

"Ivan didn't mention anything in particular about this man since he normally contacted him through a communication lacrima. Old man, it's up to you to decide what you want to do next." Ben stepped toward the exit as he uttered those final words. "But, I will always stand here and by your side…by Fairy Tail's side. All to protect my friends and the freedom to follow our dreams." He stopped at the door and tilted his head to look at the old man from the corner of his eyes; his eyes flashing with determination and fury. "Because Fairy Tail is a place that I have grown to care about, I see it as my new home and family now and anyone who threatens them will suffer my wrath because I refuse to fail again…I refuse to ever let any harm come upon Fairy Tail."

* * *

"T-that brat, he w-will suffer."

The weak voice of Ivan spoke up as he limped through the forest in the darkness of the night. He was infuriated. Not only had he been banished from the guild but also tracking Lumen Histoire had also become difficult. And, then that brat trampled what remaining pride he had after he was kicked out of the guild in front of everyone. He dared to threaten him…his superior, an S-Class mage and he was forced to answer him because of that old fart; who stripped him of his magic. This humiliation wouldn't go unanswered. He was going to avenge this loss to Makarov and his Fairy Tail guild. He was going to form his own guild for that very purpose. A more powerful guild than Fairy Tail could ever be or could ever dream of. A guild named…

"Raven Tail!"

He let out a twisted chuckle before he broke down into hysterical laughter; his sadistic and animalistic voice echoing throughout the forest canopy, scaring away animals and various wildlife.

"Yes, the strongest guild in Fiore and the anti-Fairy Tail guild that will plunge that old man's guild into darkness and shred it apart; Raven Tail!"

* * *

That day a relationship was broken and a new enemy was made to the guild of fairies, but in return Ben had vowed to protect Fairy Tail at all costs. He would become their protector, their guardian because they would need one or so the prophecy proclaimed, that he would be 'The Guardian of Fairies' in 'A Tale of Fairies!'

* * *

 **Happy thanksgiving to all my loyal readers even though I'm once again late but I guess, you won't have minded the slip and had enjoyed the update, almost after a month or is it a month already? 100 reviews in seven chapters; you all won't know but I really appreciate it. This shows that this story is yet to be ruined and I appreciate it whole-heartedly.**

 **A/N 1: Here's what you would probably find in the next chapter that will only be updated upon the number of reviews. Leave reviews and I might update it next week or it would be Christmas update.**

 **Anyway, next chapters would have a real showdown for the first time; I mean a real serious battle between Ben and one of the Grimoire Heart's finest and debut of the Fairy Tail's mysterious mage. Actually, next five to seven chapters are going to be kind of serious and important, after how it would alter the story and introduce you to chapter 13 "The Third Dragneel!" Stick with the story to see a battle unlike any other and it's unlike because it's different.**

 **A/N 2: I'm looking for anyone who can draw OCs characters and cover-page for the story and so anyone who fits the profile, please contact me. We will talk then.**

 **A/N 3: Vandenbz once again has outdone his skills so another big thank you shouts out for him.**

 **Anyway, reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. After all, we writers also need some motivation and keep us fueled. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter / chapter 9: So That's What Edolas Is!**

 **Following chapter / chapter 10: Trial Of A Hero!**

* * *

 **Now, time to reply to guest and anonymous reviews.**

 **Guest (1)/benlover/Guest (2)/Guest (4): Thanks for the compliment. I sure hope you would continue to love it in future.**

 **Tyrannopead420: Well, I'm here to answer to reviews and questions anyway so don't mind it. Anyway, an ultimate transformation, you say? I think yes and it would be probably in chapter 11, I guess. I'm sure you would love the chapter I have planned.**

 **Guest (3): Well, I had updated it sometime ago if you haven't noticed it yet. That story will have slow update anyway since Ben10/FT is what I like the most updating.**

 **Dessin: I will try to give Rook his share of spot-light but as I had mentioned earlier, it won't be anytime soon.**

 **That guy: I think, Ben had already killed several of the grunts members during chapter 3. About killing any real characters, I am not certain who would be the first in the list. However, I can assure you that you would find one such death for certain.**

 **Guest (5): That would be Cubicle. Yes, he had written a very good story himself but I assure you, apart from Tower of Heaven arc in the beginning, you won't find any other resemblance. Though, it was a shame that he deleted it later. Don't worry; I won't be giving up on the story anytime soon, well not as long as I get to read reviews for the effort I put into it.**

 **Guest (6): All I can tell you is to wait for Ultimate10 to update. I certainly don't need to remind anyone that none of the authors earns anything from here except for some recognition that is obscured behind false identity. So be patient. He has a life and he is planning to update soon but give his sometime. I'm also waiting after all.**

 **Fairy Tail Fan: Yes, I think Ben might meet Tartaros but about Ben and Laxus becoming friends, I'm not certain on that bit. That would depend on how the story would progress. And, about the omake, yes I will include that one and two more. I won't tell which one.**

 **Guest (7): Ben will become S-Class when he would be worth it and it would probably be around chapter 14/15. And, about lemons, I'm not sure. Problem is not about writing them but I just think a little differently, though I will see whether I can.**

 **A question: Well, wiki shows that Mard Geer talks both in third person and first person at the same time. Kid of odd but I'm following the same.**

 **Guest (8): I don't know how to respond to this one. However, if what you said is true then shouldn't I be happy that someone needed to create a profile to flame my story. Anyway, thanks for the support. That is really appreciable. And, my apologies I missed thanksgiving date.**

 **Okay, that's all for the previous chapters, if you have any more question, I'm right here.**


	9. X777! So That's What Edolas Is!

**CHAPTER–09**

 **X777!**

 **SO THAT'S WHAT EDOLAS IS!**

* * *

"Here you go, young man." Makarov registered the current request sheet for taking care of a few strange creatures, possibly some Vulcans terrorizing the small village of Lilycove in his registration book. The location was not too far from Worth Woodsea, a dense forest full of monsters and that was the cause of his hesitation to let these kids go on such a dangerous mission but they had proved their worth time and again. Still, they were kids and it was normal for him to be afraid for them, right?

He looked at Ben and Rook, both ready and eagerly waiting for him to finish with the paperwork. He chuckled at their expression. "Go ahead and finish this mission and bring reputation, glory and fame to the guild without destroying too much." He grinned, handing over the request paper to the brunette.

Ben smirked as he wriggled his eyebrows. "And here I thought the guild's reputation came from the destruction we leave behind. Such a shame, we rarely cause heavy collateral damage." He chuckled, stifling his laugh and sounding as serious as he could. "Do you want us to rampage in the forest old man…maybe I should go Humungousaur on them this time, or should I blow up the whole forest along with those monsters. That would be like more…fun."

Makarov sweat dropped. "Well…you can say that Fairy Tail tends to do such a thing but I would prefer that you don't do anything you mentioned just now." He scratched his cheek in nervousness. "Just don't bring more paperwork from the Magic Council for me. They were still angry at me for letting Erza, Gray and Cana handles that job at Hargeon." He wept crocodile tears at the memory.

"Do not worry, Master Makarov." Rook bowed. "We will take care of the request and keep the damage in check."

Makarov barked out a laugh as he forgot his previous line of thinking. "You're still as formal as ever, Rook. At least someone still has some manners left, don't you agree Ben?"

Ben simply rolled his eyes at the sarcasm and turned around to leave while the old man reached for his glass of booze and waved off the departing duo. "Come back safe, brats!" A moment of silence passed by before the old man shouted. "…AND NO PAPERWORK! YOU HEAR ME, NO PAPERWORK YOU BRATS!"

* * *

Ben and Rook ambled through the busy streets of Magnolia Town; the former having a bag slung over his shoulder and a smoothie in his other hand as they travelled toward the train station. The day was beautiful and they didn't want to waste it by staying at the guild and getting sucked into another brawl.

Abruptly, their eyes darted toward the blazing thunderbolt shooting across the sky at an astounding speed. It was faster and more stable from before, that's for sure. They didn't seem to be surprised but rather intrigued unlike others sharing the same sight; possibly because they were unaware of the thunder being who was none other than Laxus.

"He's gaining better control, isn't he?" Ben muttered. "He's training hard to have accomplished it in such a short time." He recalled the event that led to this. The promise Laxus had made to the old man that night, something he had expected would happen after the old man had excommunicated Ivan. After all for Laxus, Ivan was the one who made him stronger by implanting that lacrima within him and not to forget that he was his father and still is.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Why should I? Nobody cares about whether I'm here or not, right? Ever since I was little, I was always known as just your grandson." Laxus exclaimed, his eyes narrowed in anger and a scowl on his face. "It's not like I ever got the credit for anything I did because it doesn't matter what the hell I do, it's always, 'well he is Makarov's grandson', 'he is the grandson of the master of Fairy Tail, after all!"

"You're thinking about this far too much," Makarov replied gingerly, scratching his cheek nervously as recalled the warning from Ben. "Proper credit is a remarkably difficult thing for anybody in this world to achieve."

"It pisses me off enough already, without you bringing that shame upon me as well!" Laxus shouted, gesturing at his grandfather angrily.

Makarov sighed, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his shirt. "Look…-"

"Don't you even have any goddamn feelings?!" Makarov released a sigh as he cast away his gaze from his blonde grandson. "WHY DID YOU EXCOMMUNICATE MY DAD, DAMMIT?!" Laxus roared angrily.

The old man closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts. Should he tell him? How would he react? Did it matter? Laxus needed to know this. "He was a danger to the guild."

"Okay, so he did a lot of stupid things!" Laxus cried, his anger reaching its limit. "But he's still your son, isn't he?! HE'S STILL FAMILY, DAMMIT!"

The old man met the glare of Laxus and stared into the blonde's unwavering eyes, his tone serious and final. "Family or not…I cannot allow a man who endangers the lives of his comrades to be a member of this guild. Like the generation before me, I will protect this guild. That is the way of Fairy Tail."

"Then what…are you gonna get rid of me an' all?" Laxus sneered, his clenched fists white. "If you do, I'll just go join the guild my dad founded, and I'll take you out!"

Makarov's eyes widened in shock at Laxus' words as he recalled Ben's words about Ivan planning to found his own guild but so soon? "The guild he…founded? Do…Do you mean to say that you know where he is right now?"

"Hah, like you give a crap. Ain't any use of pretending like you care at this point!" Laxus scoffed derisively, turning his back on his grandfather.

The old man called out desperately for his grandson. "W-Wait! He left the guild in possession of extremely sensitive information regarding Fairy Tail! We must find him, or the guild may be in danger!"

Laxus stuffed his hands into his pockets, his shoulders hunched. "Says the guy who went and chased him out…-"

"LAXUS!" Makarov shouted, his frustrations beginning to boil over as well.

"I'm going to surpass you one day…not for my father, but so that I can be myself…" Laxus intoned darkly, before shooting a fierce glare at Makarov. "…so I can be a man in my own right!"

Laxus turned back around and stalked out of Makarov's office angrily, slamming the door behind him as he stormed out of the guild. The old man clenched his fists as he struggled to hold back the anger and tears. An abrupt knock on the door though forced him to relax his fists and take a deep breath as he regained his composure.

"Come in!"

The old man hadn't expected Ben to witness what had occurred but here he was with his hands stuffed in his pockets and looking at him impassively. "So, are you alright old man?" He jerked a thumb at the door behind them. "I started a fight to suppress the argument from being overheard so there's nothing to worry about in regards to anyone else hearing it."

Makarov nodded.

Ben sighed. "I warned you, you know. You shouldn't have kept things from him anyway. This has only stretched the gap between you two." He pointed out.

"He just doesn't understand things properly." Makarov huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But, he will understand soon."

"And, who will teach him? Who will help him? How will he understand if he isn't going to listen to you? Did you ever think about that?" Ben inquired; and sighed again as the old man tried to answer but couldn't think of anything. "That's what I meant to imply, you see. I know how he feels when he doesn't get credit for his achievements. I used to think the same but my parents and gramps helped me to see things from different perspectives. You heard me; it was my family that taught me the meaning of life." He once again jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the door. "Laxus will need his family…you."

Makarov cast away his gaze as he pondered what was said.

"I have learnt several things in my life and one of them was is that you will need people to look after you. Even though I lost them all, I had Rook and then I gained you lot to help me survive." Ben spun around and stepped toward the door. "Laxus isn't wrong, old man. But, neither are you. However, where you fulfilled your duty of a guild master, you failed as a parent." Another sigh was heard from him. "He's a comrade, yes but he's a son first. You have become a wonderful master, the best anyone could wish for but you failed to become a wonderful parent, old man. Even though you consider us all as family, your true family is the one who shares the very foundation of your blood." He stopped at the entrance and looked at the old man for the last time. "Your true family is Laxus…only Laxus."

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

Rook nodded. "That's a rare quality found in anyone. Shifting one's body into the respective elements one uses, it's definitely remarkable. I believe that he managed to accomplish it because he's a Dragon Slayer and thus, his affinity for lightning is greater than other lightning users."

"How can you be so sure?" Ben cocked an eyebrow as he moved forward in the direction of the train station. "I have also read that book on Dragons but it doesn't mention anything like this."

Rook shook his head. "I managed to deduce a few things." The brunette looked at him. "You see, Dragon's magic can only be wielded by someone who has the potential and affinity for such magic and that's why they are known as Dragon Slayers, because they master the same power as that of a Dragon to defeat it."

"But, Laxus's an artificial Dragon Slayer; more particularly a second generation Dragon Slayer. He shouldn't have mastered that magic so proficiently unless he had been taught by a real Dragon." Ben remarked.

"You mentioned Ivan claiming that the implantation of the Dragon Slayer lacrima in Laxus was successful because Laxus had affinity for lightning… a strong affinity even though he was frail when he was a kid." Rook explained. "There is another book I'm studying and I've yet to analyze the ancient terms used but from what I have gathered until now, Dragon's were stated as the masters in their elemental magic and no humans could even dream of gaining such mastery without a Dragon's teaching. Even though Laxus was not taught by a real Dragon, he still holds a part of a Lightning Dragon inside him, that is apparently enough to consider him to be a Dragon; a Lightning Dragon or a Lightning Dragon Slayer. Not much is known about a Dragon Slayer's strengths and weaknesses though except they are meant to slay Dragons."

Ben shook his head. "I think that I understand part of it but I still don't get it why a Dragon would teach anyone a magic that can kill their own kind. From what it was mentioned, Dragons were said to quite proud and considered themselves superior to humans. Humans were mere food to them so why and how did Dragon Slayers come into existence?"

Rook pondered a bit. "I doubt that I have read anything that can answer or relate to that event." He wondered aloud. "Even though none of the books I picked up from the library mentions anything about what happened to those Dragons."

Ben released a sigh and rubbed his head in frustration. "Did you find anything related to them?"

"I'm afraid not." Rook muttered; getting the cue about what the brunette was asking for and whom he was referring to. "Apparently, their disappearance is one of the biggest mysteries in Fiore, and it'll remain a mystery to us unless we find a way to reach them…well, at least to reach one of them since… -"

"-…Zeref is considered to be dead!" Ben finished the sentence with a sigh.

* * *

Ben and Rook stared at the banner printed with the village name 'Lilycove'; hanging outside said village. It took more time than they had anticipated but better late than never. He tried to recall the reason and it was too much just to remember it for the safety of his mind and sanity. Safe to say, he wasn't going to be too dependent on his instincts anytime soon.

Releasing a deep sigh, Ben looked at Rook and chuckled. "Told yah that we're heading in the right direction, didn't I?"

"It took us three hours to locate the village." Rook sweat dropped as he stood with his arms crossed. "You have the worst sense of direction ever."

Ben smiled sheepishly as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Let's talk with the Mayor first and then take a break to eat…" He said before his stomach let out a loud growl which caused him to pat his stomach. "…definitely."

* * *

"So people keep disappearing from around here and the villagers believe it to be the work of some strange creatures that attack the village at night?"

The Mayor of Lilycove had a sullen expression etched on his face as he stared at the Fairy Tail duo who had accepted this dangerous task and the first thought that rose in his head was that…they were just young kids. How were they supposed to deal with those dangerous monsters? Yes, he had heard some good rumors about their capabilities but he wasn't sure how much truth was in those. Remembering that he had yet to answer the previous question, he looked at the one with emerald eyes and nodded his head.

"What else can you tell us, sir? Their strengths weakness, attack patterns, anything else that might prove useful." Rook inquired calmly, looking at the middle-aged and lean but mildly muscular man in the formal suit. "The information you hold is not sufficient to conclude anything…it's not even worth initiating our investigation."

The Mayor inhaled a deep breath. "I'm afraid that we can't exactly tell you much apart from them possessing remarkably strong physical strength. They must be the reason why people are disappearing from the village. They're probably residing in the forest because that's from where they've come from up until now and the last time we were attacked was 4 days ago."

Ben shared a glance with his partner. "We had expected it to be the work of some Vulcans but your description of these creatures doesn't match. It might be some wildlife at most so we will see what can be done." He stood up. "We won't waste our time here waiting for them so we should search for them in the forest instead."

"W-wait-t! You kids can't be serious!" The Mayor interjected, beads of perspiration accumulating on his forehead. "Lilycove is located on the outskirts of Worth Woodsea and you must know, there are many more dangerous wild creatures in the forest lurking for prey. You might be in great risk and danger. I suggest that both of you wait in the village rather than chase them into the forest. I have even heard that those creatures seem to be able mimic a mage's moves and magic."

"There's nothing to worry about." Ben assured the man. "We would have considered your offer but since we lack knowledge about them, a surprise attack on our part would be best. They can only copy our abilities if we give them the chance. And, I know we can handle the request easily." He flashed a broad grin. "You just have our reward ready."

"Wait! I had heard that your guild has the tendency to cause mass destruction during their missions…can I trust you on not unleashing any massive damage on the village or the surrounding area!?"

Ben blinked before he shared a glance with Rook. "Um, I know that my guild is capable of doing that…a lot but I can assure you, we will make sure to keep the damage under control." He again gained his broad grin. "And, as I said, have the reward ready."

The Mayor could only nod his head as the duo left the office.

* * *

Ben and Rook followed the dirt path through the canopy of trees into the deep forest. Their long trek took them rather aimlessly up an increasingly steep slope toward a hilly area with no particular energy signature to follow and nothing either on the scanner much to their annoyance. Upon enquiry in the village, they found those strange creatures to leave particularly nothing behind save for damages that cost the villagers a lot to repair. With no clues whatsoever they had been ambling aimlessly for a couple of hours and they had yet to encounter any wild animals, let alone those monsters.

"Do you think we should split up?"

Ben looked at Rook who was using his Proto-Tool in sword form to cut them a path through the thick bushes. "Separating would certainly help us to cover more ground." He admitted. "But, we don't know what we're going up against." His emerald eyes scanned their surroundings. "As much as I want to finish this soon, I don't want us to go in trouble. Sticking together would ensure that we can deal with those creatures more efficiently."

Rook looked back at the brunette. "Or, do you not trust me?"

"What brought that up?" Ben released a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You seem to have forgotten that we're not 19 but rather 12, I think we're 12, right? Anyway, it's not about trust, you see. With the Omnitrix functioning again, I can take care of myself fine but your physical attributes are still compromised. This forest is dangerous, you know. So, I still needed someone to watch my back and that's also applicable to you as well. We're a team so it's better to function as one. That'll give us a better chance of survival." He gained a broad grin. "But, I'm almost done with the project. Give me some more time and you'll be fine too."

Rook grinned. "I will not disagree with that."

The duo continued their aimless trek and marched forward. Another hour passed and they found themselves probably in the deepest part of the thick forest which was surprisingly devoid of wild animals. Hell, they had expected to encounter a Vulcan at the very least but it seemed that they were all on vacation.

"What do you say Rook, should we go back?" Ben grunted in a bored fashion. "I have no idea how long we've been in this forest looking for those things…" Abruptly, an explosion went off not too far in the distance, instantly drawing the duo's immediate attention. "…I think we just hit the jackpot."

The duo sped forward through the thick canopy of trees. They had hardly crossed a few hundred meters when their eyes caught sight of half a dozen rather strange creatures whose appearance seemed to be that of a humanoid lizard while another one was lying unconscious on the other end of a clearing. It was possible that it might be dead as well. Intrigued, Ben slowly stepped forward while taking note of the masculine creatures with spiky scales covering their bodies which indicated their sturdiness. As if that wasn't enough to show how fierce they were, they also had a plate covering their foreheads. They had narrow snouts with sharp teeth and white gleaming eyes while two sets of triangular spikes were covering their head ranging up to their long tails while another spike was sprouting out of their chins. Completing their appearance was their legs that ended in hooves.

Without making a sound, Ben followed by Rook stealthily closed in to the group of Lizardmen in hopes of taking them by surprise when Ben felt his eyes widen in utter shock upon the sight of blue hair and a red tattoo. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the too familiar face that flooded his mind with the events from the Tower of Heaven.

"Jellal?" Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ben found the comfort rather welcoming. "It's okay Rook. I'm fine, I promise." His voice was almost inaudible and for only Rook to hear as he tapped the Omnitrix's faceplate. "I'm just surprised at seeing Jellal here."

"I understand." Rook modeled his Proto-Tool into a blaster and prepared himself. "But, do you think Jellal is acting weird?"

Ben's eyes narrowed, his eyes catching sight of Jellal again and he raised an eyebrow upon examining the scene more closely. Unlike the last time he had seen Jellal, this one doesn't seem to radiate any strange eerie feeling and instead, he seemed to be rather…afraid? He recalled that smug grin and that confidence. Rook was right! Something seemed off here. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Abruptly, he opened his eyes and his emerald eyes were replaced with a mesmerizing blue glow. A frown crossed his face as his eyes shifted back to normal.

"How is it possible?"

"What's wrong?"

Ben looked at Rook and motioned him toward the blue haired boy. "Jellal doesn't seem to have any magical energy at all or at least I can't feel any emitting from him. But, in the Tower of Heaven, he was actually using magic, wasn't he?" A nod confirmed that he wasn't imagining it. Ben pointed to the round topped staff wrapped in bandages held by the boy. "The Jellal I remember, he had the potential to become a strong mage someday but here, the only magical traces I can see are coming from that staff and none from him. He's using a form of holder-type magic but he has no magic of his own. That's…impossible." His eyes zeroed on the Lizardmen approaching Jellal.

Abruptly, those Lizardmen seem to be consumed in a bright light before the light disappeared and they all were also wielding staffs similar to Jellal's. Ben cocked an eyebrow as he scrolled through the list. So the mayor was right, they could duplicate magical skills. He looked at Rook. "Questions can wait for later. But first, let's deal with those creatures. They seem to be using magic; must be a form of Copy magic." He let out a sigh and stole another glance at Jellal before he finally slapped the Omnitrix dial down.

In the meantime, Jellal slowly stepped backward from the advancing creatures, his staff leveled at them while shifting from one to another, prepared to at least take down anything that dared to attack when he felt his motion intercepted by a thick tree. After he had dropped off a certain someone he had come to see as a sister, he decided to continue with his mission for what he had came to Earthland to do in the first place. But, he had underestimated Earthland's wildlife. He had assumed that he could easily take care of himself but apparently crossing the vast forest of Worth Woodsea was a big mistake on his part. But, now that he was stuck here, he had to find a way to get out of this. Fighting would ensure that he would get hurt. He'd yet to properly train himself but at least he could outsmart them, right? He prepared to defend himself as these creatures suddenly summoned similar staffs as he had expected after clashing with one earlier when an emerald flash blinded his sight.

" **Swampfire!** **"**

Jellal's ears perked up at the sound as his sight finally returned and he noted movement, lots of movement in front of him through his blurry eyes. Rubbing off the blurriness, his eyes focused on a rather strange green and black colored monster, punching away the nearest Lizardman. The new arrival seemed to be muscular and humanoid; his appearance resembled that of a plant with a flame-patterned crown on his head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks much to his utter surprise. Red petals were visible on his shoulders and head while six red horns with yellow spots like flames protruded from his body; two on each were on his forearms, and one on each of his shoulders. There was a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow as well while he also had a large collar raised up around his neck while a green hourglass symbol stood proudly on his chest.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Swampfire is a Methanosian from the planet Methanos, a living plant alien with superhuman strength and the ability to create fire from the methane produced in his body. Besides being able to control plant life, producing seeds that quickly grow into vines, Swampfire has a vast regenerative ability that allows him to alter his own body, such as digging underground in vine form, growing his feet to root himself into the ground, replace lost limbs or those of others, this ability makes him almost indestructible. However, Swampfire is more vulnerable than Heatblast because he can be frozen for periods of time, unlike Heatblast, who is completely invulnerable to cold.

* * *

" **Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back?"** Swampfire asked mockingly as fireballs materialized in his hands. **"And, didn't anyone ever teach yah not to play with fire or you might get seriously burned?"**

Jellal sweat dropped at the witty quip.

"Ben!" Jellal's head snapped toward the source of another sound and his eyes halted upon Rook who had some strange weapon leveled at another creature. "Resist using fire or you might start a wildfire."

Swampfire promptly extinguished the flames in his hands but he never lost his confident smirk. **"Well, it seems that playing with fire is out of the question. Then, how about-"** The Methanosian never got to finish his statement as he was tackled by a Lizardman while two more lunged at him with weapons drawn.

Swampfire regained his balance and spun around to avoid a staff from bashing his head in before lashing out with a left uppercut. The strike connected which caused the Lizardman's head to snap backward and send him staggering backward, the blow instantly incapacitating him through sheer force. The Methanosian spun around to find the other two Lizardmen charging strange purple energy attacks. He raised his arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself before he was consumed in an explosion.

Jellal's eyes widened at the sight. Those creatures actually used his weapon to its true potential, something he wasn't sure he could do at such a steady rate. He froze at the sight of the Methanosian being sent skidding backward but that wasn't the reason for the horror in his eyes but rather that Swampfire seemed to have a hole in his chest and had lost both of his arms in his bid to shield himself but much to Jellal's utter surprise, Swampfire hardly seems to be fazed at all. His confusion was answered by the re-growth of the lost limbs and the hole in the chest.

'Regeneration?' Jellal was lost for words at the sight of power being displayed by the strange creature who merely shrugged off its injuries like it was nothing. 'That's…impossible.'

Swampfire flexed his arms as he stared at the creatures charging more attacks. That staff might look ordinary but it was definitely not something to laugh at. Jellal certainly couldn't be underestimated either if he was capable of that too. However, he doubted that it was anything that might need his attention. He could easily shrug off these attacks but regenerating was always a pain in the ass.

" **Waddaya say we take this up a notch?"** Swampfire reached behind his back and plucked out some strange seeds off his body before hurling them at the two creatures. Abruptly, the seeds grew into massive, thick vines that bound the two Lizardmen together before they could even react.

On the other hand, Rook somersaulted backward to dodge the explosion before shooting volleys of energy beams that impacted yet another Lizardman, taking him out instantly. He noticed that these creatures hadn't only copied the magical but the physical attributes as well which gave him an edge in this fight. Mimicking Jellal had nullified their actual defense, making them extremely vulnerable to his attacks. After all, an ordinary human couldn't stand against his Proto-Tool's power anyway. Striding forward toward the last Lizardman, he dodged a vertical swing before countering with a spin kick followed by a jab into the creature's head that send him staggering backward.

Rook used the opportunity to model his Proto-Tool into a sword and went for a horizontal strike before it was parried by the Lizardman with ease. Not giving up, Rook went for a palm strike but the Lizardman displayed quick enough reflexes to maneuver his body out of the way before retaliating via a hammer swing with the staff's head glowing purple. Rook used his small stature to his advantage and stepped forward into the defenses of the creature followed by a vertical upward strike which left a deep gash in the creature's body. Not giving it a break, Rook performed a front somersault to kick the Lizardman in the head followed by a double horizontal strike across his face that caused blood to erupt from the severe wound before the heavy, motionless body collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

Rook looked toward Swampfire who had just dealt with the last of the Lizardmen by shredding its body apart, displaying his impressive control over plants. An all too familiar emerald flash died down to reveal Ben in his human form. They spun around to find Jellal staring at them wide-eyed. Apparently, he had never expected help or maybe he had never witnessed such a fight unless if he was the same Jellal from the Tower.

But in reality, as much as the fight had surprised Jellal, he was more stunned by the sight of a young boy, possibly his own age, who had transformed into a bizarre creature. What surprised him most was the display of skills, strength, and efficiency with which the duo had taken out the Lizardmen. The crunching of leaves broke his musing as he held out his staff in a defensive posture.

Ben held his hands up high, indicating his desire for nonviolence. Unconvinced, Jellal didn't waver and simply narrowed his eyes, a deep scowl adorning his face. "What do you want?" The blue haired boy demanded.

Ben let out a chuckle. He hadn't expected what the reply would be from Jellal. The expression, the fear, the attitude, everything contrasted with the Jellal he had once known. A curious frown crossed his face as he shared a glance with Rook. Better to approach him as friends. Meeting Jellal's eyes, he spoke. "We're mages from Fairy Tail. We're actually here on a job to subdue these monsters that were creating havoc in Lilycove. Is that good enough?"

Jellal didn't seem convinced.

'Well, different approach then.' Ben mused before he let out a chuckle which caused Jellal to narrow his eyes. "Tell me, is that how you show your gratitude to people who just saved your ass, Jellal?"

"How do you know my name?"

Ben bit his tongue as he let out a sigh. "You know, I was trying to be friendly but it doesn't seem to be working." He shook his head before his emerald eyes hardened. "You know all too well that if we fought then what the outcome would be. Actually, you probably have already anticipated that we outclass you by a wide margin and I don't think that you should demand anything right now."

Jellal's eyes travelled to Rook to find the latter's Proto-Tool labeled at him. Sighing, he put his staff away as he realized the truth in his words and moved to avoid violence. "So what do you want?"

"Who are you?"

Jellal raised an eyebrow at Rook's straight question. "You seem to know my name already so what's the point of even asking?"

"Because, you're not the Jellal we know." Ben replied, scratching his head sheepishly. "I'll tell you a few things first; we were friends with a boy who looks almost exactly like you. Actually, you both could pass for twins. But…" He let out a deep sigh. "…we're no longer friends. You don't need to know why but I don't know why you two are so similar."

Jellal pondered upon the subject a bit. From what he could figure out, the Jellal they spoke of was his Earthland counterpart. Now, the question was, should he broach the subject of his origins? But, that would be like risking too much. Finding no choice either way, he decided to stick with the truth. His eyes travelled to the clear sky, sighing rather forlornly for a child who ought to be enjoying his youth. "I'm not from Earthland. I'm from Edolas, a parallel dimension to that of Earthland."

"Edolas, huh?"

Edo-Jellal sent a befuddled glance to the brunette who seemed hardly surprised at all by the revelation. He stared at the brunette, bewildered as he gathered his thoughts. "Aren't you at least a bit shocked by that revelation? I mean, I'm not from Earthland; do you think I'm lying."

Ben let out a chuckle as Rook responded. "We do not know of Edolas personally but we have heard of it. Different universes and dimensions are not unfamiliar to us."

Edo-Jellal raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Ben scratched his head sheepishly. "We cannot trust you yet with that secret unless you prove yourself enough to hear it." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, may I know why you're here in Earthland?"

Casting a suspicious look at the brunette, Edo-Jellal nodded nevertheless. "Edolas has a limited supply of magic and even the remaining magic was stolen from Earthland since this land has an unlimited supply of magic."

"You mean Ethernano." Ben corrected.

Edo-Jellal nodded. "My father…he had created a project…Anima, to steal magic from Earthland so that we would never run out of Ethernano. Our people can't harness magic like the people of Earthland so we use magic through lacrimas but for that, our people showed a sadistic side."

"Please elaborate, specifically about the Anima part." Ben crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against a tree. "And about that sadistic part also."

Edo-Jellal's eyes twitched at being ordered but he complied. "Our people lack the natural capability to use magic; consequently we have grown in the field of technology. We're capable of creating more complex weapons and devices powered by lacrima. But, so that we never run out of magic, Anima opens portals that absorb people from Earthland, converting them into lacrima which are then drained of their magic."

Ben's eyes narrowed. "Then, what are you doing here? Going to lure out more mages and innocent people for this sadistic and cruel purpose of your father?" He wasn't able to prevent himself from saying that out loud but he didn't regret it either.

Edo-Jellal flinched at the harsh words but he managed to regain his composure. "No!" He shook his head. "I was exiled." He muttered softly. "I am no longer part of the royal family."

Ben cocked an eyebrow, now totally confused.

"Exiled? Does that mean you're against your father's plan, consigning the people of Earthland to die in order to replenish Edolas' magic?" Rook inferred, earning a nod from Edo-Jellal. "What gave your father such authority though?"

Edo-Jellal shook his head. "He doesn't need authority from others because he himself is the authority there. He's the…King of Edolas!"

"You mean…"

Edo-Jellal smiled softly looking at the brunette as he nodded his head. "That's right. I'm the Prince."

Ben shared a glance with Rook, dumbstruck after hearing that the boy was actually a Prince. Even though the boy was a Prince, he'd risked his life to travel to Earthland. But, he still didn't understand one thing. "Why? Why would you come to Earthland? Is it because you want to protect Earthland from your father?" He now regretted his harsh words from earlier.

Edo-Jellal nodded. "I can nullify Anima." He sighed. "And, it's my responsibility to undo what my father has done since I'm royalty even if I was exiled."

Ben smiled but it was full of understanding. "Ben!" He said which earned a confused look from the boy. "That's my name, Ben Tennyson." He jerked a thumb at Rook. "He's my partner, Rook Blonko."

Edo-Jellal nodded, his eyes not leaving the apparent leader of the group as he waited for the brunette to speak.

Ben released a deep sigh. "I believe… that you should know. Your Earthland counterpart…Jellal…did some horrible things after falling into the darkness. That's a long story for another time but there are many who dislike him including me. Sharing the same face, there's no doubt that people will mistake you for him. I didn't because I sensed no magic from you but others are not so proficient. So, I would suggest disguising yourself." He shared a glance with Rook. "Look, I'm not saying that you need to come and join Fairy Tail but you might have to hide yourself from everyone. Knowing how the Magic Council functions, you need to be affiliated with a legal guild."

"What do you propose I should do?" Edo-Jellal sweat dropped.

"Well, come and join Fairy Tail?" Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, Makarov…our Guild Master, he's quite understandable despite being an old pervert but he's a good person. I can assure that you'll find safety and privacy there." Edo-Jellal didn't speak and let Ben finish his sentence. "You might even need help in closing these Anima you spoke of. I believe extra help is always appreciated and it would reduce some of the strain upon you."

"Why are you doing this?"

Ben blinked. "Doing what?"

"Helping me!"

"Ah, that! I knew you would eventually come to it." Ben chuckled weakly. "I spoke of a secret earlier. Well, that is you're not the only one who is from another world." He let out another chuckle at the dumbstruck expression of Edo-Jellal. "Don't worry. We're not from Edolas though and I can't exactly explain much now and before you ask, apart from Makarov, no one else is actually aware of that bit of my life. And, as for why I'm confiding in you…well, you shared your secret with us. I just made it even and also so that you can trust us."

"Okay." The blue-haired mage smiled softly, convinced.

Rook latched the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and motioned for the duo to start walking. "We should finish the rest of the conversation on our way to Lilycove. Pushing our luck is not always the best option."

* * *

Ben and Rook accompanied by Edo-Jellal ambled down the dirt path in front of them that more or less led back to the village of Lilycove or so the Omnitrix bearer believed until he was corrected by Rook much to the amusement of the blue haired boy and they were now back on the right path.

The group had shared a few more things about both Edolas and Earthland; the time passed mostly notifying Edo-Jellal of how things worked in Earthland and what they found since their arrival. Knowing that there was someone willingly listens to you made everyone present feel better. Ben had many other different thoughts racing through his head after how Edo-Jellal mentioned that Edolas was quite advanced in terms of technology. That might help him with the project.

Abruptly, their journey was halted by screams filling their ears from the direction of Lilycove village. Those were cries of pain. Their eyes darted to the columns of dark smoke rising high in the sky.

"What's wrong?" Edo-Jellal murmured.

Ben's eyes narrowed. Lilycove was burning? He wasn't sure but that smoke and the sudden increase in temperature indicated that it was the case. Was Lilycove under attack? Something was definitely wrong. Without uttering a word, Ben made a break toward the village with the other two following right behind him.

* * *

All three of them stared at the sight in utter shock and horror. The village was burning; buildings and houses were engulfed in what seemed to be black fire as the echoes of screams reached their ears; they were all in excruciating pain.

Edo-Jellal was shaking slightly at the sight as he pulled out his staff and gripped it tightly but the trembling didn't stop. Just what was happening here? "W-What-what's going on? How-how can this be…-" He felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed Ben looking at him.

"It's okay to feel fear Jellal." Ben muttered and abruptly his tone darkened. "But you don't have to worry about any of this…you should just turn around and leave. If possible send a message to the Magic Council and let them know but avoid giving up your identity." He turned around and faced the raging fire. "I will deal with it." He stepped forward before Edo-Jellal could respond and tapped his Omnitrix.

Edo-Jellal could only stare at the sight in shock as the young boy seemed to have fidgeting with something before he was enveloped in a bright emerald flash that forced him to shield his eyes from its scorching effect and when the light died down, he cracked open his eyes only for them to go wide in utter shock and bewilderment at the sight of a fiery humanoid creature whose body was composed of bright magma, one covered by dark brown and red rocks. As a fire based entity, his body was radiating large amounts of heat and flames were raging from his head. His feet had a slight oval like design with only two toes and one back toe and a strange hourglass symbol stood proudly on his chest while a glowing emerald Fairy Tail emblem was imprinted upon his left upper arm.

" **Heatblast!"**

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Heatblast is a Pyronite from the star of Pyros. Heatblast appears to be a magma-based life form whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by dark red or brown charcoal. During the original series, when Ben caught a cold, it affected Heatblast by giving him cryokinetic powers instead of the normal pyrokinesis. His eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head, his shoulder plates are slightly tilted up. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Pyronites can also call forth a huge firestorm.

* * *

Heatblast extended his arms and seemed to have been concentrating upon something much to the confusion of Edo-Jellal before the raging black flames consuming the village began flowing toward the Pyronite and were absorbed into his body. There were so many flames and the origin itself of these was darker but to Heatblast, it was like inhaling a deep breath and becoming stronger. His flames began shifting between red and black like they were clashing with each other for dominance.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the flames were all absorbed within his fiery stature and the changes were definitely distinctive; physically for Edo-Jellal and Rook, mentally for Ben. His reddish orange flames were no longer red, flickering between a deep crimson and black. The fire still clashed and raged fiercely, seemingly scorching the ground at his feet.

Heatblast spun around and his eyes travelled straight toward Rook who was sweating bullets and panting heavily, not forget to mention that he was losing focus on the environment. The intense heat from the flames were weakening his friend, slowing his movements and in the current situation, he couldn't let Rook get involved in a battle with an opponent who could create such powerful flames. He could still feel the power surging throughout his body and it needed massive focus on his part to keep the fire under control.

" **Jellal, grab Rook and take him along with you too."** Heatblast's eyes shifted to Rook and then back to Edo-Jellal as he glared at the blue haired boy. **"Now, GO!"** His voice held such authority that even Edo-Jellal was forced to comply and he did what was asked of him.

Heatblast aimed his palms downward and focused his power, unleashing a tornado of black flames which propelled him into the air before a torrent of flames erupted from his feet and he rocketed across the already burned village, hoping to find the culprit behind this horrendous act. **'Just you wait bastard, I'** **m coming.** **'**

* * *

"WHO DARED TO INTERRUPT MY FUN!?" A blonde psychopath shouted from within the intense black flames around him as he scared away the several dozen grunts of Grimoire Heart accompanying him.

"Z-Zancrow-s-sama, I…-?" One of the men shuddered in terror, hoping that the blonde psychopath wouldn't hurt him. He could already feel the enormous pressure being exerted upon him and the same went for the others as they stared at the self-proclaimed God in fear, wishing that he would calm down before they were burnt to a crisp or to be more precise, to ash.

"Doesn't matter anymore! Grimoire Heart is the strongest guild in existence and anyone who dares to stand against us won't go unpunished! Go and find whoever dared in interrupt m…-" The now named blonde laughed sadistically before he was cut short when something came crashing down from the sky to collide with him and the next moment, the place was enveloped in a massive explosion of red and black flames that created a formidable crater while a massive shockwave tore through the surrounding environment. Some of the grunts were blown away by the blast while others pulled back in fear of their lives.

The dome of flames raged and roared before a body was sent rocketing out of the spiral of flames to crash into a nearby burnt building that toppled over and crashed down upon him. The grunts watched in utter shock as the massive tower of flames was drawn inside and into a fiery humanoid creature standing in the middle of the massive crater; the intense flames raging around his head trying to lash out at anything near him.

Abruptly, the crumbled house which had buried Zancrow erupted into an inferno as the blonde psychopath glared at the new arrival. Heatblast noticed that he was controlling the black flames, definitely marking him as the one responsible for Lilycove's destruction. The first thought that crossed his mind was if the blonde was insane.

The flame wielder had long and spiky blond hair that reached down to his lower back while a psychotic grin was etched on his face that showed his malicious teeth. His red pupils consisted of several concentric circles, which further enhanced his crazed appearance. As if that wasn't enough to confirm his status as a psychopath, he wore rather crazy clothes that included yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where a tattoo was stamped.

"Now, now, who are you?" Zancrow questioned with an eyebrow raised as the black flames around him finally died down after burning everything around him to ash. His eyes travelled to the emerald symbol imprinted on the Pyronite's left upper arm and he recalled hearing some rumors about a new Take-Over mage. "Aren't you from that pesky little guild, Fairy Tail?"

Heatblast resisted the urge to growl and kept his tone low…dangerously low to make it far more threatening. **"So, you're aware of my guild, huh? I guess the destructive rumors of the guild are more widespread than I wanted to believe."** He narrowed his eyes. **"Then, who would you be? Which dark guild do you belong to?"**

"I'm Zancrow; one of Grimoire Heart's strongest." Zancrow's crazy smile widened as black flames flickered around him in a threatening manner. "You have just made the biggest mistake of your life. This is your end…here at my hands."

" **Actually, it's the other way around…** **you just** **dug your own grave you bastard."** Heatblast crooked a finger, mockingly; his eyes burning in fury at the mention of that dark guild. He had finally gained the opportunity to face Grimoire Heart and he wouldn't let this privilege get away. He had several questions and he wanted answers. This monster might actually give him the knowledge he sought. His body erupted in reddish-black flames to symbolize his fury.

Zancrow's fists became encased in black flames as he cackled. "Bring it on!"

Heatblast didn't need to be told twice as he slightly bent his knees and cocked his right arm back as he focused his flames on the feet. The next moment, he rocketed toward the blonde at an astounding speed with a trail of flames and dust in his wake; Zancrow mimicking his opponent in a burst of black fire.

The grunts stared at the sight in horror as the two combatants collided but nothing happened for a moment save a shockwave tearing the ground apart. The two mages tried to dominate each other but abruptly the scene erupted in a gargantuan explosion, the last thing they saw were black flames burning the remaining houses to ash before oblivion overcame them.

The smoke and dust settled down to reveal Zancrow inhaling deeply to consume the raging black flames. Much to his surprise, he began coughing and spitting the flames back out. "What the heck? Why can't I eat these flames?"

Standing on the other side of yet another massive crater was Heatblast; trench and skids marks having ripped the ground apart in front of him. His black flames had once again shifted back to a reddish orange hue after he had used the excessive energy surging within him courtesy of the black flames he had absorbed earlier. His eyes narrowed at the rather strange behavior of the blonde and he was quite surprised when he noticed his opponent eating the raging flames until he began coughing them out. **'What kind of magic did he use that allowed him to eat flames? Is he unable to eat mine? Better find** **out.** **'**

Heatblast decided to test his theory and pushed his arms forward, causing a massive spiraling mass of flames to materialize in front of him in a very concentrated form. **"Let's see how you deal with this."** He muttered as he hurled the fiery spheroid at the unprepared Zancrow, consuming him in yet another massive explosion.

However, as expected by the Pyronite, Zancrow did nothing to protect himself and stood firm as the attack closed in. He inhaled and the flames disappeared in a matter of seconds before the attack could even connect with him.

Wiping his mouth, Zancrow burped and released a satisfied groan as he once again gained his crazed smile. "That hit the spot. That's some tasty fire you got there."

Heatblast's eyes narrowed. **"So you can't eat your own flames but you can eat mine?"** He balled his fists. **"What type of magic can do that? It can't be any ordinary Element-Make or Manipulation magic, is it?"**

"My magic…you stand no chance against it… because I'm a God...I'm a…" Zancrow chuckled before it turned into hysterical laughter; black flames flickering around his fingers. "…Flame God Slayer!"

" **Flame God Slayer, huh? Just like a Dragon Slayer?"** Heatblast muttered, pondering the situation. **"So you must have been trained by a God then? Do you want me to believe that you were actually trained by a GOD!?"** He shouted. **"THAT'S JUST A LOAD OF CRAP!"**

"If you meant a God by Master Hades then, yes I was been taught by a God and I will destroy you for crossing the path of the strongest guild ever. I will show you the strength of…" Zancrow laughed maniacally. "…Grimoire Heart!" He lunged forward at the Pyronite with his right leg wrapped in black flames.

" **-Flame God's Blazing Kick!-"**

Heatblast swiped his right arm downward which caused flames to erupt from the ground around him, a piece of Earth consumed in flames levitated into the air while dodging the assaulting limb that caused a small crater upon contact. Zancrow's head tilted up toward his opponent hovering in the air. Jets of black flames shot out from his feet which propelled him through the air toward the Pyronite while he cocked back his right arm coated in black flames.

" **-Flame God's Burning Fis…!-"**

Before the blonde God Slayer could finish his incantation, Heatblast launched a stream of fire at his opponent. The flame and heat did little to break through Zancrow's defense and harm him at all but it certainly interrupted his punching motion, sending his body careening downward to crash into the ground; a cloud of dust enveloping his fallen form.

' **He's good, especially in his offensive moves. He possesses both power and strength but he seems to lack experience. Considering how his flames seem to burn anything they touch to ash proves that he also lacks control over his power. I can defeat him though; he must not have had that power for long. But, Heatblast might not be effective enough against him. He can always absorb my flames so what should I do? Even though I can always do the same and much more with fire under my control, all I will achieve is draw out the battle and that won't do here. Should I overpower him?'** Heatblast wondered as he hovered in the air; the solid platform continuously in motion to prevent any sneaks attacks.

Right before Heatblast's eyes, his flames were sucked towards the completely unharmed Zancrow's open mouth for the second time. Sucking in the last flicker of flames, Zancrow wiped his mouth with one hand. "Fire's not going to work on me but if that's all you got then I might enjoy sucking the last bit of flames out of…-…WHAT!?"

Zancrow's eyes widened as a flame coated fist connected with his face. No sooner had the force behind the punch registered that a painful scream tore past his lips and his body was sent tumbling across the ground in a lifeless manner, kicking up dirt in all directions. Heatblast noticed Zancrow using his rotations to his advantage, spinning around as black flames were ejected from his arms and took the form of two scythes, another burst of flame launching Zancrow back toward his opponent.

" **-Flame God's Scythe!-"**

Heatblast side-stepped in the nick of time as the first scythe passed by him at remarkable speed; a small gorge forming in the ground where the scythe had sliced across. Heatblast extended his arms forward before swinging his arm around; the other scythe followed the movement and dispersed with a snap of his finger.

The Pyronite cocked an eyebrow. **"That was something to fear now."** He said, his voice full of sarcasm as he waved his hand as his Earth platform flew toward him for him to leap onto it again. He faced the blonde who wobbled on his feet. He cracked his knuckles and chuckled, rather darkly. **"** **Your magic** **…it's strong. I could feel it when I absorbed it. And, I guess, you can endure far more than a single punch. I wonder how much more you can take before you crumble."** The flames around him intensified as they burned hotter but that wasn't all he did to make Zancrow shudder in fear for the first time after seeing his flames be nullified. Was it because of the lack of training and control on his part or was his opponent that strong?

Heatblast erupted into a massive pillar of flames that reached the sky as a massive shockwave tore through the air which forced Zancrow to shield himself but that didn't prevent him from losing his footing and flying away under the sheer force and displacement of air. **"I never get the opportunity to use the full extent of my power since I don't want to be a cause of massive property damage like most of my guild. I had to restrict myself from losing focus during battle so that the town and village could be spared. Even during the Tower of Heaven revolt, I held myself back. But, I kept training and learned new tricks but they had been useless until…now."** The flames raged and lashed out around wildly. **"Let me show you what I'm capable of after the training I went gone through for the past year."**

Zancrow had only one word to describe what his eyes were witnessing. 'A monster!' Never once had he felt so much power and pressure, what was worse was the overwhelming but typically controlled bloodlust overrunning him. That was bewildering for him…even for a God Slayer. Was a puny mage really strong enough to overwhelm him? He gulped down the lump in his throat. Flames were supposed to be his domain but here…this monster had managed to control his black flames…the flames of a God…something that he had never expected to see. He was one of the strongest and yet he felt fear!

Abruptly, the flames towering around Heatblast disappeared in a moment and the enormous pressure being exerted vanished much to the surprise of Zancrow. Suddenly, flames ejected from the Pyronite and he shot forward at blinding speed and the next moment, Zancrow's eyes widened in pain as he felt a fist digging into his stomach followed by an uppercut which snapped his head backward.

Heatblast twisted his body and kicked Zancrow in the ribs, causing him to scream more and skid backward. Going with his momentum, the Pyronite rammed his knee into the blonde's face followed by a spin punch that broke his nose in a spurt of blood.

Zancrow got no time to recover from the onslaught before the air was forcefully knocked out of his lungs from another gut punch, causing him to bend over only to be greeted with a knee to his jaw. A painful and agonized scream tore past his lips before a fiery fist knocked him back.

But the distance between the two was closed in an instant after a punch bashed Zancrow's head followed by several more to his torso. He was practically a punching bag to Heatblast. Even though his immunity to flames saved him from the burning sensation of the hot fists it did nothing to ease the unimaginable pain of the physical assault that felt like it was breaking every bone in his body. Zancrow tried to fight back but a tight grip on his wrists held him in place before he was thrown through the air and into the unforgiving ground. Heatblast maintained his grasp on the blonde before slamming him back and forth several times and then his body was flung away.

Heatblast leaped after Zancrow with his arms raised overhead and a massive fireball swirling in his palms. The next moment, the scene erupted in a gigantic explosion that shook the ground as cloud of dust and smoke rose into the sky. Zancrow wouldn't have been normally hurt by these flames but in his current weakened state and after using most of his magical reserves to enhance his defenses, he felt the stinging sensation of being burnt for the first time after he had learnt how to wield Flame God Slayer magic.

Zancrow found an opportunity to refill his magic by inhaling the raging flames around him when a tight grip on his face prevented him from sucking the flames in and he was slammed into the ground courtesy of Heatblast. **"Did you forget** **that you can't eat these flames when they're combined with yours?"** His voice was full of sarcasm as he pummeled the blonde like a rag doll.

A fist impacted Zancrow's stomach and he swore that he felt his ribs creaking. He bent forward at the assault before a powerful heel kick into his lower jaw sent Zancrow flipping backward. Each attack felt more powerful than the previous one.

Zancrow hardly managed to control his freely flipping body before an axe kick to the torso knocked him to the ground. He shuddered in pain from the tremendous physical assault. He tried to pick himself up but instead cried out as a heel drop kick impacted his head and bashed it into the ground again.

Heatblast reached down and grabbed Zancrow by the face in a tight grip and lifted him to face-level. He focused his power in his hand and caused the blonde to scream from the burning sensation. It felt like his skin was going to melt away but the hand muffled his screams as well. Hoping the treatment to be sufficient, Heatblast decked Zancrow into the ground which formed a crater in the shape of his body.

Heatblast stepped back a bit and created some distance in case the blonde gained some bravado and dared to attack him. Not that he couldn't handle it but he didn't want to test the limits of his flame absorption too much in the event of a focused attack. He tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and a emerald light blinded Zancrow's blurry vision before the light died down to reveal the brunette standing or rather swaying slightly while glaring at the blonde God Slayer.

Zancrow was surprised. No, stunned was a better term to explain his expression as he stared at the kid who had defeated him so easily. He had heard rumors of a powerful Take-Over mage in Fairy Tail, the mage reportedly being just a kid but he never believed it. It seemed like his luck had run out today with him clashing with said mage. The fear was clearly visible on his face as he tried to crawl away but his brutally beaten body betrayed him.

"Now, you're going to answer me and I will let you live. If not…well, it's not like I particularly care if you survive." Ben snarled, his eyes cold and murderous as blue mist began radiating off his body. He was quite tempted to kill the bastard but the reputation of his guild held him back. "First, why did you attack this village and kill everyone here, you piece of scum?" He spat the last part. "What did they have that attracted the attention of Grimoire Heart of all guilds, what was worth killing them all for?"

Zancrow struggled to speak up as he doubted that the brunette wouldn't go back on his word to kill him if he kept silent. "W-we are…looking for k-keys to un-lock the s-seal of…Zeref." Ben's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name; his hatred toward both the dark guild and that man, Zeref rose further. "T-this village…i-it possessed one s-such key and t-their sac-sacrifice was needed to get that key." He gasped for air and looked at Ben, hoping that he would let him leave here alive.

"That means… Zeref isn't dead?"

"I d-don't k-know but…he might s-still be alive but…s-sealed." Zancrow grunted in pain as a shoe dug into his gut and causing him to groan, too tired to even scream.

"Where can I find Grimoire Heart's base?"

Zancrow stared at the boy, wide-eyed. Such hatred toward his guild…he never had once felt anything like it. This boy…he was willing to attack Grimoire Heart? He coughed out some more blood as a kick snapped his face to the other side. "W-we are a mobile g-guild." He spoke when he felt something binding him in a tight grip by his torso and levitating him. His eyes widened as he stared at the brunette manipulating a strange but mesmerizing blue energy to create some kind of rope.

Ben swung the blonde around and released his grip, causing the blue energy to disperse and send Zancrow's body careening further away; he stifled the urge to scream as his bruised body dragged and rolled on the rough ground beneath it.

Ben stepped forward and decided to again interrogate the blonde more but abruptly his approach was cut short as Zancrow's body began glowing slightly and a strange dark energy began emitting off his body; his physical body fading slightly.

"Some kind of Teleportation magic, huh?" Ben narrowed his eyes, stepping backward. "So, Grimoire Heart actually possesses some very advanced technology." He mused as he eyed the strange purplish Magic Seal beneath the blonde. 'They must have found out about this fight so they must be teleporting him away before I break him completely.'

Abruptly, Zancrow gained a sadistic sickening grin; his eyes showed how crazy he was at the thought of him finally escaping. "S-someday I'll get y-you for…this insult and defeat…you gave me, you pesky f-fly. I will c-crush you if t-that the l-last thing I…do."

Ben snorted. "First, the only reason you're leaving alive and breathing is because I want to see the very same look of fear on your face when we meet again in the future." Ben chuckled darkly which sent a chill down Zancrow's spine. "…And, second, you have to deliver a message to Hades from me." His tone darkened even further as he sneered. "Tell him that I will get him someday and force him to beg for mercy, not that I'll give him any. He will pay for everything he has done, a moment I will savor. When that is no longer entertaining, I will snap his neck and give him the death he deserves!"

Zancrow couldn't understand how someone with such dark intentions could be a legal mage. Such brutality combined with pain and threats, that wasn't how light guilds worked. What was he? Coughing up some more blood, he spoke. "Y-you can never defeat him. T-that…is just a fleeting dream of your's; you will never achieve it." Those were the last words spoken by the blonde God Slayer before he disappeared into thin air.

Ben balled his fists as he stared at the spot where the blonde had been. "I might not be powerful enough to defeat him today but someday; I will reach his level, surpass him, and that will be his downfall." He spun around and examined the burnt out remains of a once peaceful village. "I swear that I will stop Hades and Zeref… permanently."

* * *

Hades sat on his throne; deep in the thoughts that had consumed him. He had gained the second key and Azuma would get him the third one very soon but for the first time, the keys and to see the world created by Zeref weren't the center of his focus. Instead he thought about Zancrow or to be more precise, that Fairy Tail mage who defeated the blonde God Slayer.

He knew that Zancrow's training hadn't been completed yet; just like his other young members but he wasn't weak either. He had the ability to create and control the strongest flames ever…maybe he couldn't call his flames the strongest because the cycle between Slayers decided whose flames would be superior but the God Slayer wasn't someone that should be underestimated and Zancrow had proved that on several occasions. To find him so badly beaten and burnt was something beyond his expectations and if he hadn't arranged for his teleportation then it was highly possible that he would have lost one of his finest prospects.

That boy…Benjamin Tennyson…he was that new and powerful Take-Over mage who had joined that guild. To have beaten Zancrow and interrogate him regarding Grimoire Heart meant that the boy's knowledge about him and others was more than he had anticipated. It must have been Rob then! He should have suspected something like that. But, even then he wouldn't have worried so much about that boy as he was now. That boy was dangerous and potentially quite the hindrance in his path to reviving Zeref. Exterminating him would be his best choice but since his confrontation with Zancrow proved that he was far too powerful for his young members, it would be best to let Bluenote deal with him. Or should he leave him alone and expect nothing to happen in the future? After all, he was still a member of that guild; one that he had belonged to once.

Fairy Tail!

He made his decision. He would let that boy live for now so that he could deal with such a nuisance himself when they clashed again as proclaimed by that boy. A battle would be inevitable between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail, and then he would prove who was stronger. 'I wonder who will be the one killing whom?'

But by defeating Zancrow, that boy had proven his worth and power. He was curious to see more of that boy. He wondered how much of his strength he would be forced to unleash. No! That's not all. He wanted to see how strong and capable the boy truly was. 'I wonder how he would fare against Bluenote if he manages to stand upright in his presence.'

* * *

 **Here goes another update to this xover and Merry Christmas to all my readers in advances, since I'm not certain whether I will be updating in the holidays. However, I didn't miss the date but instead I'm early…a lot early if you ask me, almost a couple weeks. Anyway, I'm presenting you all with a new chapter as a present to celebrate the winter and snow (I wish there's snow around here during that time even though hoping that is probably futile considering the geography of the place). MERRY CHRISTMAS (even though I'm early) once again to all of you and hope you guys enjoyed reading this newest addition to the story.**

 **A/N 1: Here's another mystery mania present about what you would probably find in the next chapter that will only be updated when I can finish with it; though don't expect any update on Christmas eve and same goes for New Year eve. My apologies in advances for that but four updates in a month are practically impossible on my part, even if I try very hard.**

 **Anyway, next chapters would have a battle again but a battle of intelligence between Ben and Magic Council. As, I had said earlier, next few chapters are going to be kind of intense and important and then the story would come to a point, I'd love writing the most, to chapter 13 'The Third Dragneel!'. Name said it all, isn't it?**

 **A/N 2: I'm looking for anyone who can draw OCs characters and cover-page for the story and so anyone who fits the profile, please contact me and we will talk then. Same goes for any idea and reference as well.**

 **A/N 3: A big thanks you to Vandenbz for his part in editing the chapter and making it worth reading instead of giving up after struggling through so many corrections. This chapter was edited a while ago but with exams, I didn't have enough time to proofread it last time before updating.**

 **A/N 4: I'm not 100 % sure but rather 99.99% certain that there's someone and only one out there who doesn't have gotten his shit right. First, trying to flame the story anonymously and then another flame posted by registered account user which was probably used once only with the sole purpose for flaming the xover and then more anonymous flames. Man, sometime I wonder why even caring to waste so much time behind just posting flames unless that flamer must have unlimited access to internet, probably nothing better to do in life or who knows what. My imagination is kind of much more wide and worse and I don't even know how to rate that.**

 **Anyway, last time I had received a post (deleted already) that I'm feeding my ego by asking for reviews everytime. Hey, I'm spending time writing stories and entertaining who ever reading this xover, am I not? Then, where's the problem if I ask for criticism and constructive ideas. Then, Mr. Anonymous (used name 'Bigby' this time) proclaimed that I needed to work on my writing skills. Seriously, he comes out with it and nothing else out of all the possibilities? Out of all reviewers, he was the first one to actually question my writing in this xover. Talk about some brainless genius, thinking a non-existent way to flame the story. And third, how many stories had revealed their true plot in the beginning? I mean, if he really so impatient and still don't like this story, why even reading it? Isn't it a wasted effort? I was kind of smiling (more like out of amusement) when I read that review. Whoever posted it was just genius and that's not what I think but that's what that flamer think.**

 **Anyway, reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. After all, we writers also need some motivation and keep us fueled (I'm asking again). Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter** **/ chapter 10: Trial Of A Hero!**

 **Following chapter / chapter 11: S-Class Mage Promotional Trial!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Fan: The Phoenix Priestess is actually a very good suggestion and I really appreciate it. You just gave me another thing to work upon when that time comes. And, about original series, I believe it would be probably from around chapter 20.**

 **Guest (1)/Guest (2)/Dessin/Guest (3)/love it/Guest (4): Thanks for leaving the wonderful reviews. It is really appreciated.**

 **A question: I am not sure about that bit yet. You will have to wait to see how things would play out later. Ben's nemesis is the part which I haven't planned yet. Actually, I haven't even given it any proper thought either.**


	10. X777! Trial Of A Hero!

**CHAPTER–10**

 **X777!**

 **TRIAL OF A HERO!**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

Hades sat on his throne; deep in the thoughts that had consumed him. He had gained the second key and Azuma would get him the third one very soon but for the first time, the keys and to see the world created by Zeref weren't the center of his focus. Instead he thought about Zancrow or to be more precise, that Fairy Tail mage who defeated the blonde God Slayer.

He knew that Zancrow's training hadn't been completed yet; just like his other young members but he wasn't weak either. He had the ability to create and control the strongest flames ever…maybe he couldn't call his flames the strongest because the cycle between Slayers decided whose flames would be superior but the God Slayer wasn't someone that should be underestimated and Zancrow had proved that on several occasions. To find him so badly beaten and burnt was something beyond his expectations and if he hadn't arranged for his teleportation then it was highly possible that he would have lost one of his finest prospects.

That boy…Benjamin Tennyson…he was that new and powerful Take-Over mage who had joined that guild. To have beaten Zancrow and interrogate him regarding Grimoire Heart meant that the boy's knowledge about him and others was more than he had anticipated. It must have been Rob then! He should have suspected something like that. But, even then he wouldn't have worried so much about that boy as he was now. That boy was dangerous and potentially quite the hindrance in his path to reviving Zeref. Exterminating him would be his best choice but since his confrontation with Zancrow proved that he was far too powerful for his young members, it would be best to let Bluenote deal with him. Or should he leave him alone and expect nothing to happen in the future? After all, he was still a member of that guild; one that he had belonged to once.

Fairy Tail!

He made his decision. He would let that boy live for now so that he could deal with such a nuisance himself when they clashed again as proclaimed by that boy. A battle would be inevitable between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail, and then he would prove who was stronger. 'I wonder who will be the one killing whom?'

But by defeating Zancrow, that boy had proven his worth and power. He was curious to see more of that boy. He wondered how much of his strength he would be forced to unleash. No! That's not all. He wanted to see how strong and capable the boy truly was. 'I wonder how he would fare against Bluenote if he manages to stand upright in his presence.'

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

Ben crouched low before lashing out with a sweep kick but Rook easily managed to leap over the swing and avoided the attack before pushing his arm forward; his palm connected and the Omnitrix wielder was sent stumbling backward.

Using the opportunity and distraction, Gray stepped forward and lunged at the Revonnahgander with a loud battle cry and his right fist cocked back. Rook merely reverse side-stepped, causing Gray to stumble forward before he delivered a jab on the back of the raven haired boy's head that sent him sprawling to the ground.

"That was a lucky hit." Ben grunted, rubbing his chest to ease the soreness from the smooth and strong strike. His every trick had been wonderfully countered by Rook with ease, showing how good Rook was in hand-to-hand combat. Unlike others, Rook wasn't able to utilize magic without artificial means so he filled that void by sparring to maintain his agility, strength and endurance for the future.

"Yeah." Gray climbed back to his feet and wiped his hand against his naked torso. Wait a second! Naked? Wasn't he was wearing his clothes right a moment ago?!

"When the hell did you strip, idiot?!" Ben sweat dropped.

"Huh?" Gray looked down and immediately freaked out. "Crap! Why does this always happen?" He squeaked as he began searching for his clothes frantically, momentarily forgetting the spar.

"That's what I was asking, you moron." Ben grumbled, rolling his eyes before he shook his head and focused on Rook who was grinning in amusement. He cracked his knuckles and readied himself again. "I'm not giving in yet, not until I had wiped that grin off your face."

"I appreciate it." Rook nodded, relieved that the session wouldn't be called off anytime soon. He rarely got to practice much unless he was on a mission that either involved thieves, bandits, dark mages or any wild animals that mostly included Vulcans.

Ben stepped forward and chambered a punch with his right hand when he was forced to block the hook meant for his face. He twisted his body around and stepped back to dodge another punch before he raised his arm forward to intercept a kick with the back of his hand. He was forced to adjust his footing to prevent himself from being sent skidding backward. Lashing out with his left leg, he delivered a spin axe kick that was easily batted away by Rook who had bent under his strike to reduce the strain.

Rook used this moment to perform a backward somersault, his kick connecting with the brunette's arms that had been raised in a feeble attempt to block the strike that knocked him on his ass. Ben rubbed his arms to ease the pain before he was offered a hand up by Rook.

"You're improving…a lot." Ben muttered. "That was a good fight." He looked at Rook's smiling face. "But, I can still kick your ass, you know."

Rook decided to stick with the silent and content smile on his face. He knew that Ben would be more irritated by that than the loss itself.

"Yup, Rook's in the lead with 16 to Ben's 0 and…" Cana chirped before her eyes travelled to Gray and she let out a sigh upon finding him dressed once again. "…Gray also doing as well as Ben… with a 0."

"When did you get here, Cana?" Ben asked with a straight face, ignoring the sarcasm in the brunette girl's voice as he dusted off his clothes. "You're supposed to be on a mission with Erza, right?"

Cana nodded her head before a frown crossed her face. "I was leaving to get Erza when a messenger from the Magic Council appeared and asked you to surrender yourself." Ben raised an eyebrow at the mention of the messenger and surrendering. "Master Makarov asked me to fetch you but I'm worried."

"WHAT?!" Gray asked in surprise. "Why would they want to arrest Ben?"

Cana simply hung her head, not knowing the answer.

'Is it about what happened to Lilycove?' Ben wondered inwardly sharing a glance with Rook. 'The old man already talked about it that night so it's not like I wasn't expecting an audience with them.' His mind drifted off to the conversation he had shared with the old man after returning from that failed mission.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"What is it, Ben? I hadn't expected you to return so soon from the mission in Lilycove and…" Makarov's eyes travelled to the boy following the Omnitrix wielder. "…who's your new friend there?" He waved at the empty seat in his office.

The old man happened to be doing some paperwork, separating S-Class missions from the others before calling it a day when he had heard a tap at the door. Everyone else had gone home and the guild was empty. That intrigued him as to who had arrived until Ben entered the room followed by Rook and a blue haired boy with a hooded mask covering his face and most of his head.

Ben nodded as he took a seat; Edo-Jellal following suit as he removed his hood and mask while Rook sat down atop the couch on the other side. "Old man, I ran into this kid during the mission…" Ben jerked a finger at the blue haired boy. "…Jellal…" He faced said boy. "…and, he's the pervert I told you about; Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's third Guild Master!"

Edo-Jellal nodded his head as he bowed slightly.

Makarov pouted at being called a pervert but he quickly shook it off. He had grown accustomed to Ben calling him that most of the time. His eyes travelled to the blue haired boy and he pondered where he had heard the name when it hit him. He felt his eyes widen slightly before he looked at the brunette.

Ben shook his head, already knowing the old man's apparent assumption. "He's isn't the Jellal I told you about though he shares the same face." He cast away his gaze as his demeanor softened. "He couldn't be him. I checked him with my magic and, so he shares my secret as well, old man." He let out a deep sigh before meeting the old man's eyes. "He is from…Edolas."

Makarov nodded his head. If Jellal know of Ben being from another world then he could trust the boy.

Ben was actually a little surprised to find the old man not in the least affected by the proclamation of him originating from Edolas. He recalled that the old man wasn't even surprised when he had denied his own affiliation of any kind with Edolas last year. No! The old man had asked if he knew about Edolas! That meant that he somehow knew of that world beforehand! Mentally deciding to ask later, he let out another sigh as he scratched his head. "I don't think him roaming the land would be safe considering the presence of the Earthland Jellal and his deeds."

"So, we offered him to join Fairy Tail." Rook added.

"I heard about what the Earthland version of me did and so I decided to disguise myself and not let anyone see my face." Edo-Jellal mumbled as he fiddled with the bandana in his hand. "I cannot use magic but since I am share the same face and name as him, it would be unwise for me to go by the name of Jellal anymore so I decided to disguise myself as Mystogan."

"Mystogan, huh?" Makarov mumbled, a smile crossing his face after a moment. "I have no objection to it."

Mystogan smiled at the approval from the old man as foretold by the brunette. At least, now he wouldn't have to roam anymore and being a part of the guild would help him connect with the people of Earthland.

Ben nodded before looking at the old man. "Glad that you understand old man but…how are you aware of Edolas?"

Makarov's eyes were drawn to the brunette as he coughed slightly and a frown crossed his face. "I should have expected that you would eventually pick up on that considering how smart you are." He sighed. "But, I'm afraid I can't share that information with you, son."

Ben nodded. "I'll respect that, old man."

"I believe that he knows of Edolas because he's familiar with someone who belongs there." Everyone's eyes travelled to the blue haired boy who was nervously fidgeting in place as he pointed to a picture on the desk. "That lady in the picture, I recognize her picture. She's Porlyusica, isn't she? The only person except me that managed to cross the dimensional barrier rift separating the two worlds."

Makarov's face-palmed while Ben let out a chuckle. "That lady, huh? I guess that's not a secret anymore." He smiled mirthfully at the annoyed expression of the old man. "So what's a beautiful lady like her doing with you and who're the others?" He asked teasingly.

Makarov cast away his gaze as his face heated up slightly.

"They were retired members of the team led by Master Makarov in his youth." Rook answered for the old man as he shared a glance with the Omnitrix wielder. "The guild history depicts them as ex-members while few even run their own guilds like Blue Pegasus."

"That explains everything and it would be useful for Mystogan too." Ben stated. "She can help him better to blend in while he's in this world…after all she did."

Makarov nodded. "Yeah, she can help him with that if she wants." He looked at the blue haired boy who had once again covered his face and he let out a sigh. "She lives in the forest and you can see her if you want but I would suggest delaying that visit for now since she isn't present at the moment. Tomorrow, I will officially register you as a guild member and I will have to announce a new recruit by the name of Mystogan. Until then, you can use the basement for the nigh-."

"It's okay, old man." Ben interrupted. "He can crash at my place and it's away from the guild so he should expect fewer visits…well I can't prevent Cana, Erza or Gray or anyone else for that matter from coming but he will still have privacy there." He looked at the now disguised boy re-named as Mystogan. "Rook will lead you there while…" His eyes shifted to the old man and a grim frown crossed his face. "…I'll tell gramps about Lilycove."

Mystogan nodded and grabbed his staff before both he and Rook quietly left the room; their footsteps disappearing in the darkness. Makarov turned back to look at the brunette who had a grim expression etched on his face. He wondered about what had happened and why Ben wanted to talk about Lilycove. Stuffing the papers spread out on his desk into a drawer, he leaned back in his chair.

Ben inhaled a deep breath as he met the old man's curious gaze. "During the mission I clashed with a dark mage. He's…he was one of the elite of…Grimoire Heart." He let out a deep sigh as he scratched his head and pondered on how to broach the subject.

Makarov's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the young boy in horror. He'd clashed with Grimoire Heart, a high-ranking part of the Balam Alliance? That was a ridiculous thing to even imagine. He noticed that Ben had sustained no physical injuries so he was relieved that the boy was fine but an encounter with Grimoire Heart couldn't be taken lightly and it definitely wouldn't be without any results. "Tell me everything, Ben! But, first are you alight?"

"I'm fine but the same can't be said for that bastard." Ben nodded, shrugging before a dark scowl crossed his face. "I was returning after taking care of those strange lizards when I found Lilycove burning. I sent away Rook and…Mystogan…so that they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire."

"What? You went after that guild without any backup?!" Makarov roared in disbelief. "Are you foolish?! Did you want to get yourself killed!?" For him, going against Grimoire Heart of all dark guilds would be suicidal and here was a kid who had fought an elite of that guild and came out unscathed.

"Calm down, old man. I'm fine, alright?" Ben muttered. "I didn't want Rook or Mystogan to get hurt so I sent them away but I wasn't able to protect the village. Zancrow…his name was Zancrow…he burned them all to ash with his…black flames." His hardened eyes met those of the old man. "He was a God Slayer."

Makarov shook his head in disbelief at the thought and assumption of how powerful Grimoire Heart is. "That's a Lost Magic and if one of them uses a Lost Magic then I can't imagine what the others can do."

"I thought the same." Ben muttered, nodding his head. "He was someone to fear with those flames…maybe not now or for me but he could be a powerful mage in the future for sure." He sighed. "We fought but he lacked efficient control over his power and I easily managed to overpower him. He lost in fact, and easily for an elite. Maybe because I easily managed to counter his flames. But, that's not important but what I found…" He hesitated, not knowing how the old man would take the next piece of news. "…is that they were looking for keys to unseal…Zeref."

"Zeref is alive!?" Makarov inhaled a sharp breath as he absorbed the news calmly. He had thought that all this time Zeref was dead but apparently he was alive and only sealed. The situation was more dire than he thought. He motioned for Ben to go on. "What else did you learn?"

Ben shrugged. "They happen to be a mobile guild and the fact that Zancrow escaped using some kind of teleportation implies that they have possession of some very highly efficient tech." He pondered for a moment. "I believe that to be the work of some pretty smart dark mages."

Makarov nodded as he rubbed his temples. "I think, that's too much for one day." His voice implied how tired he was all of a sudden and Ben couldn't blame him for that. This subject was certainly getting worse. "Keep your eyes open for any retaliation from Grimoire Heart though. They won't back down and ruin their image. They were bound to strike back and in that case, I suggest that you stay in Magnolia and not leave any time soon. I will get in contact with Gildarts and ask him to return in case Grimoire Heart declares war on Fairy Tail. We cannot risk a war that might ruin the guild for good." He sighed. "Also, expect a summons from the Magic Council. The incident in Lilycove would certainly draw their attention to you and Fairy Tail isn't on good terms with them either, this opportunity to talk to you won't be neglected by them. They aren't the type to ignore such massive collateral damage without punishment…or at the very least, without flaunting their power."

Ben scratched his head in a sheepish manner. "Well, I can't blame them for that. Until now, they haven't had any reason to summon me anyway and that's an accomplishment in my eyes." He chuckled.

"You do know that this is more serious than you want to believe." Makarov's eyes bored into Ben's. "First Grimoire Heart and now the Magic Council; you might end up in some serious trouble, not to mention that you've made an enemy out of a very powerful dark guild and who knows how the Balam Alliance will react to it."

Ben ruffled his hair and let out a chuckle. "I know. I guess that I can't stay out of trouble for long."

"I can believe that." Makarov snickered. "You're like a magnet for it."

Ben sighed as he grumbled. "I guess that I'll be involved in some serious fighting in the future…" He closed his eyes for a moment. '…and I can't let my friends get involved in this fight.'

"And, you won't be alone…" Makarov gained a stoic face as he spoke. "…ever."

Ben simply smiled at the declaration and protectiveness of the old man toward him, even though he didn't want that but that didn't change one thing. "But you're still an old pervert, you know." He snickered.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Ben glanced up to find Cana staring at him, looking worried. Flashing an assuring smile, he said. "Don't worry; I think they just want to question me and then let me go." A frown contradicted his previous demeanor. "It's not like I hadn't anticipated it anyway." He muttered. "They'll be surprised when they eventually find out the truth anyway." He mused almost inaudibly.

"I think, we should get going then." Rook stated. "It would be in our best interest if we avoid unnecessary delays."

"Don't avoid me like that already!" Gray shouted with a vein throbbing on his temple. "You will have to answer, why they would want to arrest you!?"

Ben scratched his head smiling sheepishly. "I just happened to be involved in a little property damage during my last mission, I guess."

"You got to be kidding me." Gray countered. "You don't destroy stuff during missions. Even you would beat the crap outta me if I tried freezing anything you don't want me to. Hell, you beat me to a pulp when I had accidentally frozen one of your smoothies." He shuddered at the memory.

Cana nodded her head vigorously. "That's right."

Ben's right eye twitched slightly. "Well, it wasn't intentional or anything. I was just involved in a fight and went overboard, causing the damage so I kind of share the responsibility." He cocked an annoyed eyebrow at the blank expression of the raven haired boy and brunette girl. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"It's kind of hard to imagine you breaking stuff unless you're involved in a guild war." Cana grumbled. "So yeah, that's kind of unlike of you destroying things on a mission."

Ben looked at Rook who merely shrugged, causing him to scowl and face palm.

* * *

Ben entered the guild hall and noticed the unnatural calm and silence that had consumed the whole guild. Apparently, no one had expected this turn of events; the Magic Council demanding the arrest of a young kid for property damage. A far cry from Makarov being chewed out for the constant destruction and him subsequently ignoring it their lectures.

Instead of initiating any conversations, Ben's eyes traveled to the bar counter to find the old man sitting with his legs crossed and eyes staring at him while standing beside him was a rather strange creature that resembled a…frog.

Ben sweat dropped as he stared at the relatively short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphic traits. His quite large and round face reminded him of a certain alien in his arsenal. However, he didn't recall his alien having that many spots covering the upper part and the back of the head, as well as the cheeks like the being standing before him. However, his attire was a rather formal and disciplined uniform, consisting of a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain light blue shirt and a white robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He also had a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front while he was carrying a brown bag with one strap over his shoulder.

Ben whistled slightly at the sight. 'At least Rook isn't the only one who looks…different. That would explain why he gains so little attention despite his appearance.' He chuckled at the thought. Ignoring everyone's curious gazes, he stepped forward toward the messenger.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!"

Ben cocked an eyebrow at the rather commanding voice of the messenger that looked more like a frog and he couldn't help but find it amusing. Though, recalling that he had yet to respond, he simply nodded.

"Due to the recent event and your involvement in the destruction of…-"

"Cut the crap already and get to the point." Ben stated impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. He doubted that anyone knew the reason for his arrest after how Cana sounded earlier. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened to Lilycove and his encounter with Grimoire Heart. That would only scare them and he didn't want that. He tapped his right foot impatiently on the ground. "What are you here for?"

Makarov face-palmed whilst the others face-faulted at the bluntness of the brunette.

The messenger was startled to say the least. He had never heard of anyone countering his words after learning of his connection to the Magic Council, much less from a child. In any case, it mattered little to him. Regaining his composure, he spoke the final words that once again felt commanding to the Omnitrix wielder's ear. "Um, you're under arrest…Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

Ben stifled a yawn and looked at the messenger in a bored fashion. "That took you too long to say those words, and call me Ben." He muttered nonchalantly which caused everyone to sweat drop. He scanned the room and cocked an eyebrow at the lack of any Council guards. There was only a carriage outside with a driver. So did that mean that they didn't expected any resistance from him? "So how are you going to take me there?"

The messenger opened his mouth before closing it. He looked at the old man who had a dreadful expression on his face and he sighed. A moment later, he spoke. "It would be in your best interest if you simply follow me. A carriage is waiting outside to escort you to the Magic Council."

Ben simply shook his head. "Going with you without any resistance implies that I am weak which I'm obviously not, am I?" He received no response. "So, I would like to say thank you but no thanks. Next time you better bring some guards to actually escort me. Though, this time I'll get there on my own." He shook his head before activating his Omnitrix and an emerald flash blinded everyone.

When the light disappeared, it revealed a red humanoid alien similar to a manta-ray standing there instead of the brunette with two black lightning bolts like stripes coming down from his shoulders. He had yellow horns extending from his nose and gills underneath his arms. He also possessed yellow wings that were attached to his arms and what looked like the flaps of skin on a flying squirrel or sugar glider with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

 **"Jetray!"**

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Jetray is an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. Jetray is a manta ray-like alien who has horns extending from the center of the eyes and two wings which are attached to his arms. He is capable of flying and swimming at high speeds, around 300 mph, as fast as XLR8 (or possibly faster), being able to reach significant fractions of light speed; he can shoot neuroshock blasts through his eyes and tail in the form of lasers or a massive explosion; also he doesn't need to breathe, enabling him to easily travel through water and space.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" The messenger questioned; surprised and assuming that the boy was trying to escape; something he hadn't expected at all from a legal mage. That was the sole reason as to why the Magic Council didn't send forces to arrest a legal mage unless the situation was serious.

 **"It'll be faster to get there this way."** Jetray responded smugly. **"So, mind telling me which direction I need to go?"**

The messenger looked at the old man who was shedding cartoonish tears. Yet, he received an affirmative nod that filled him with some confidence but not enough after seeing the foreboding expression on Makarov's face. Grunting, he merely pointed as he knew that he couldn't fight someone who had gained so much fame in so short a time. "I will make confirmation that you met with the Magic Council or the consequences could be catastrophic."

Jetray nodded before he flapped wings, his body levitating in the air. **"Not that I care, but suit yourself."** He smirked before shooting off through the entrance and out into the sky in a dark blur.

The messenger could only gawk at where the Aerophibian was standing a moment ago. All he could think of at that instant was how fast the strange being was. The others who knew what the young boy was capable of simply muttered something incoherently about the bluntness and carelessness of the brunette Omnitrix wielder in front of a Magic Council messenger, afraid of what actions those councilors might take against Fairy Tail.

* * *

The exact location of the Magic Council's Fiore branch building sat in an extremely rocky area completely lacking any sort of vegetation, consisting of a multitude of large boulders, with a narrow gorge leading to the building itself. A series of small hills was visible not far from the structure.

The building, living up to its owners, had an outlandish appearance to it. Topping the lower structure, sitting on the ground, was a series of large floating objects, suspended in the air at various heights, which composed the rest of the headquarters. The base itself started out as a simple, seemingly hexagonal building composed of bricks, with large, square windows or double doors adorning many of its faces. On top of it, the structure grew drastically larger, extending outwards and taking the shape of a large, round and flat capsized dome, highly reminiscent of a bowl. It was intricately decorated with dark, geometrical motifs. A series of rhombs were present in its central part, with the large ones being alternated with slightly smaller ones, and above them were numerous, sharp triangles pointing upwards, to the dome's largest part, which had a wavy decoration just below the flat top, with the structure's parts jutting outwards and creating angles.

Several meters above the bowl-like structure, floating on its edges, were ten slightly curved panels; the panels' sides facing outwards while being divided into nine square sections, with each section being adorned by a simple motif, with three circles, placed atop one another, flanked by vertical lines. The inner, curved sides were bare. Another final structure was floating above the panels, in correspondence to the center of the capsized dome: sitting on a round platform, adorned with a simple motif, consisting of dark triangles alternated with light capsized triangles, and sporting large railings diagonally jutting outwards on the top, was a palace, which seemed to consist of three main sections. The central one was a hexagonal tower, with its faces adorned by a multitude of high, arched windows, topped by a very massive, round dome, which started out as small from the tower's top, growing larger near its own center and then reverting to its starting size near its summit, which had a decorative structure on top, seemingly circled by a wide, floating halo. To its right was another, smaller yet similar tower; on the left sat a shorter building, with a roof seemingly made of elongated tiles.

Taking his eyes off the massive building, Jetray looked toward the entrance, and noticed several Rune Knights guarding the place but apparently, they seemed to have no interest in what they were doing if their postures and facial expressions were anything to go by but he guessed that they had little choice about it.

 **"Well, I guess that is it."** Jetray mumbled while maintaining his altitude in the air. **"Whoever owns that place must really be wealthy to support that and as the old man said, they definitely must like flaunting their power and position."** Sighing, he readied himself. **"Better get on with what I came here for."**

* * *

Ben leaned against the wall with his arms tied by anti-magic cuffs, reminding him of his time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven and his failure to protect everyone. It further enhanced his determination to correct that mistake someday. Question was, how was he going to do it? His interference might end up with him in a situation where he won't have anyone to save if Jellal kept up with his work.

Talking of Jellal, he recalled Mystogan who had recently joined the guild and true to his word, that boy didn't let his real identity become known. Hell, Mystogan was rarely visible in the guild and normally spent his time closing Anima or doing small missions to support himself with Rook tagging along frequently. He had even begun practicing magic using his staff and seemed rather eager about becoming stronger. It was necessary considering that he was closing Anima's portals; requiring travel throughout the land. Offering him a place to crash, Ben was relieved that he didn't make a mistake and his vast knowledge on lacrimas and magical equipment was enough to help him work on a weapon for Rook.

He recalled Mystogan being more afraid around Erza or he would practically vanish whenever Erza might catch sight of him. Not that anyone disrespected his decision to hide himself and his face but curiosity was another thing. Except for him and Rook, Erza was the only one who was aware of what Jellal looked like and the instinct to hide himself was understandable.

As for Erza, she seemed to have overcome the pain of her earlier life rather well. The depression that had constantly consumed her was rarely visible on her face but it was there nonetheless. She had simply learned how to cope with it. She had also grown stronger and more proficient in her magic; Requip and Telekinesis magic and considering the potential she had displayed, it was admirable. She was even practicing to re-quip armor but progress was slow. Ben believed that she would succeed someday. What concerned him was how she apparently wanted to use armor to hide herself away and protect herself from harm both physical and emotional. That fear was always visible in her eyes, masked by her strict demeanor.

But she was also slightly on the insane side considering how often she barged into his house, as if she didn't know the meaning of personal space and privacy. Hell, she had even once tried breaking into his bathroom once because they were running late for a mission. That was a particularly embarrassing situation and he suspected that it mattered little to her. She was also a strict disciplinarian and would beat the living daylights out of anyone fighting in the guild. He cringed at the thought of who was mostly on the receiving end of her wrath, especially a certain stripper who would spend time buried in the ground whenever he encountered Erza. She had even begun doing solo missions once in a while that continued to boost her confidence.

But what was most exceptional about her was her love of strawberries or more particularly strawberry cake. Ben chuckled at the memory when she had first tasted that flavor and the beating Gray had earned that day, Erza declaring that no one will touch her strawberry cake…ever. That was one of the most interesting days in the guild.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

SMACK!

Erza floored Gray with a punch, his head smoking while his eyes swirled in their sockets. The former stood there with a smoking fist and a tick mark on her forehead. She sighed in disbelief at how this boy could just walk around in his skids without even realizing it. "Geez, are you ever going to learn, Gray? Keep your clothes on in public already."

Gray grabbed his aching red bump and glared at the armored girl. "Shut up Erza! It's not my fault that I strip without even realizing it!"

"Stop making excuses everytime!"

"First, you stop hitting me on my head everytime you have to say something!"

SMACK!

CRASH!

Erza's eyes twitched slightly as she dusted off her smoking palms while admiring her handiwork; ignoring the painful groans from the raven haired boy who was embedded into the wooden floor with another swollen red bump crowning his head. "That's for telling me what to do. I'm not in the mood to fight you so that's why I will drop it here." She snorted. "However, you won't be so lucky next time."

"Aye-sir."

The entire guild cackled at the amusing sight. They didn't needed to say it out aloud that someday Erza would definitely someone to be feared, just like Ben even though the latter hardly gave them a tough time considering he loved the craziness of the guild as well but the same couldn't be said for Erza.

"Well, she just beat him…twice and she wasn't in the mood." Ben let out a chuckle before sucking on the straw of his smoothie. "Ha-ha, that's definitely like Erza."

"Um…I was wondering what would happen if she decided to actually fight…"Cana asked, appearing from behind the brunette boy with a slice of strawberry cake. "We would probably find Gray cowering in fear the following day."

"That's likely." Rook nodded his head like a hermit saint.

"Well, I guess that's Erza for yah." Ben snickered.

Erza chose that moment to appear beside the Omnitrix wielder with her plate of cake in hand. "What are you all talking about?" She enquired as she took a seat.

Startled, Ben and Cana shared a nervous glance.

"Um…er…yeah, we're talking about how rude it was for Gray to talk back to you when it was his fault to roam around half-naked." Ben replied while resisting the urge to grin as the redhead seemed to buy his lie almost immediately. "I mean, who would first walk around naked and then dare to order you around? I think, the punishment served him well."

"That wasn't a punishment. It was just a warning." Erza raised an eyebrow as she sliced off a piece of her cake. "Why would you think that it's a punishment?"

Ben sweat dropped. "Well…" He looked back where the raven haired boy was picking himself up from the ground while cursing incoherently and nursing his twin bumps. Sighing, he turned back to look at the redhead. "I think that you just happen to have a different meaning of the term, punishme-." He mused before an elbow from Cana prevented him from finishing his sentence. "Oh, I mean, it obviously wasn't punishment, was it Cana?"

Cana simply nodded her head, smiling brightly with a bead of perspiration on her forehead.

"True." Erza hummed, taking the first bite of her cake. Her eyes shot open as she abruptly gained a dreamy blissful expression. "It's soooooo good!" She exclaimed gleefully, immediately taking another big bite of her cake. She smiled happily at the wonderful taste as she was suddenly lost in her dreams.

Ben cocked an eyebrow before he elbowed Cana and motioned her to come closer. "Um…is strawberry cake really so delicious?" He whispered. "I mean, that's just a cake, right?"

Cana stifled her laugh and simply looked at the redhead. "I think that Erza just likes the dessert more than anyone else here. She had mentioned that her favorite fruit is strawberry so it might be because she's eating strawberry cake."

"Just like Ben's absurd love for smoothies?" Inquired a puzzled Rook.

Cana took a moment to ponder it before she simply shrugged. "Maybe."

Ben leaned back in his chair and scowled at the Revonnahgander's words. "So Erza likes strawberry, huh?" He grinned, an evil smile adorning his face. "I think we just found her weakness." Both Cana and Rook stared at him flatly. "What?" He asked, annoyed. "What's with that look?"

"You have something in mind, don't you?" Cana accused.

Ben simply grinned; jerking a finger at the dreaming Erza; then at Gray who was nursing his head and the evil smile reappeared on his face. "I was wondering what Erza's real punishment would be like." He whispered. "Wanna find out?"

Cana simply nodded enthusiastically while Rook decided to remain out of it. Ben smirked as he turned around to look at Rook and his grin broadened. "Hey Gray! Got your ass kicked by Erza again, huh?" He noticed that Erza was hardly paying attention to his words. Turning back around, he wriggled an eyebrow at Gray. "That was pathetic and I think that actually served you well."

Cana stifled her laugh and struggled to remain neutral.

"Shaddup ya asshole!"Gray momentarily forgotten his pain and his glare shifted to the redhead who was enjoying her cake. That seems to have done it as he pointed a finger at her. "ERZA! LET'S FIGHT AGAIN! I'M DEFINITELY GONNA BEAT YOU NOW!" He shouted but his challenge hardly seemed to affect said girl who was still lost in her own world. His patience ran thin and he dashed forward to kick the stool out from underneath her, causing her to topple over and fall to the floor with a loud thud while her cake splattered on the table.

Erza slowly lifted herself off the floor and dusted herself off. She looked up to see the fury in Gray's eyes but she didn't lose her calm demeanor. "So you want to fight again, Gray?"

Ben noticed that Erza wasn't aware of her cake. He wondered how she would react if she found out. His eyes travelled to Gray and then back to Erza. He chuckled inwardly, a strange glimmer visible in his eyes. "Erza?" Said girl turned to look at Ben with a raised eyebrow who merely pointed a finger at her dessert.

"That definitely did it." Ben cringed as he noticed Erza fuming with rage; a dark aura wafting off of her. He silently got off of his seat and stepped back to gain some distance between himself and the duo; Cana and Rook following suit without missing a beat.

"Okay, let's go! I'm definitely gonna kick your ass for hitting me on the he-!" Gray gulped down the lump in his throat as a black shadow overtook his form. He looked up at the growing image of a scarlet-haired demon caressing a blade in her hands. Her shadowed face revealed two harshly glaring eyes through the darkness.

"I don't think I wanna find out how this ends." Cana muttered, fidgeting in place as Gray was pummeled continuously into the ground, dust and dirt kicking off the floor at the wrath of Erza while the entire guild hall watched the sight in horror as Gray's screams filled their ears.

"Never…ever mess with Erza's strawberry cake…definitely." Ben muttered before looking at Cana and Rook. "And, we will never speak of this ever again, right?"

A couple of affirmative nods earned a deep sigh from the Omnitrix wielder but that was suppressed by the screams of Gray which were directed at the Ben for tricking him into this; though it did little to earn him any mercy from Erza.

Well, that's Erza for yah.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

Stifling a yawn, he looked down the hall of the large corridor and he had to admit, this was an impressive place. It was accessed by a double door, topped by a high window with an arched summit, he had practically gaped at the sight. The long and extremely high corridor with an arched ceiling was the reason for that. His abrupt arrival as a red-manta wasn't taken lightly by the Rune Knights until he transformed back and stated the reason for his presence. Even then, he was handcuffed and asked to wait here in the corridor despite that it probably wasn't needed but again, the Council liked flaunting their powers and position. Now he had to wait until he was summoned by those old fools.

He sighed as his eyes traveled to the highly elaborate walls, with square, hollow sections marked by massive, rectangular pillars. It was composed of stone in the lower and central part, with the central one taking on a spherical form, and of bricks in the upper part. They were definitely expensive. Some elaborate double doors were also visible on those walls, with the carpet covering most of the floor's central part extending sideways to reach them; the floor, left exposed, was composed of large, mildly rounded flat stones.

He tapped his foot on the ground and pondered about the last time he had gone to such a place. His eyes caught sight of a colonnade consisting of elongated, majestic pillars. Each of them possessed a round, decorated base, which grew slightly thinner as it went up just to subsequently return to its original size, topped by an oval section, which sustained the rest of the pillar, intricately decorated on its lower section.

Hearing footsteps approaching him, he looked around to find another frog-like messenger holding the massive door to the courtroom open for him. "Benjamin Tennyson, the Magic Council has summoned you inside."

Pushing off against the wall, he stretched as much as possible with his arms tied before letting out a chuckle. "Let's be done with it then."

* * *

The Magic Council's courtroom was covered in decorative motifs, and leaning against a wall was a large, majestic structure acting as a podium for the councilors, complete with armchairs for them to sit on. The lower part of it was intricately decorated, with highly elaborated bas-reliefs adorning the square pillars on its frontal section, with a pair of similarly adorned, rectangular concave parts, with rectangular, horizontal niches on top, held up by small columns, visible in the back, each housing what looks like a rectangular window. Above this first level was another one, housing the councilors themselves, which was given access to by a pair of staircases placed at its sides. The wall behind the seats for the councilors was split into various sections by thin structures going up to the wall's top, which slightly protruded outwards; each section decorated by a large rhombus flanked by a pair of smaller arcs, complete with more, intricate motifs around them. On top of the whole structure seemed to be the place for the Chairman, complete with an armchair reminiscent of a throne, larger than those for the rest of the councilors; behind it, attached to the wall, was an extremely large picture with an intricately decorated frame, adorned by sinuous, natural figures, which portrayed several waterfalls going down from a cliff into the water below, with some mountains visible in the background.

In front of the whole structure was a small, rectangular area marked by a massive, decorative balustrade open on the back, the part facing towards the large, double doors giving access to the court; occupying which was none other than Ben facing the councilors in a bored fashion, his hands still handcuffed and a frown on his face.

"We will now commence the trial; presenting the accused suspect in this case, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson." Ben cocked an eyebrow at another frog messenger reading off of a sheet of paper. "On the stand is the accused wizard, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, who was found to be present during the utter and complete destruction of Lilycove along with the deaths of the residents and thereby accused of the same." Ben resisted the urge to scowl at the accusation but he knew that it mattered little unless proven. "You now have a chance to answer against this accusation."

Ben turned his head to look at the councilors; they all peered down at him. He let out a sigh. Just because they were the members of the Magic Council; they thought that they were above it all. Well, that was true in a sense but it hardly mattered to him.

Recalling that he had yet to answer, Ben simply shrugged. "It's all false." He looked at the shadowed figures upon the podium. "I believe that you lot have no evidence that proves anything and I suppose that my past record speaks against it as well."

No one spoke. It seemed that the Magic Council didn't have a retort for that argument until a man stood up and stepped forward into the light. Ben noticed that he was a tall, elderly man with gray hair and a considerably long beard and mustache. The shadows made it hard for Ben to get a proper look but he still managed to notice pointy ears and dark-colored eyes staring down at him. The man seemed to wearing multiple layers of robes along with a small bat-shaped ornament on his head.

"That's the reason why you were summoned before the Magic Council!" The elderly man's booming voice echoed. "Considering your past record and the lack of information before your induction into Fairy Tail, we asked for your presence to explain yourself!"

Ben cocked an eyebrow. 'So they tried investigating my past, huh?' He let out a chuckle at the foolishness of the old councilors. Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to find out anything except for the past two and half years. It seemed that they had been resisting the urge to talk to him for some time and when they had the chance, apparently they wanted to dominate him. Might have worked if they had met him a year ago when he still had limited knowledge about the functioning of the Magic Council. Sadly not the case anymore.

"May I know what you found humorous?!" The old man shouted; his voice filled with authority and there was also anger hidden within it. It seemed that they didn't like anyone talking back to them or had grown accustomed to mages begging for mercy. Once again, bad for them since he wasn't going to do either.

"I believe that blaming a young boy who is a legal mage for a well known guild under the authority of the Magic Council is quite…ridiculous; don't yah think?"

"Hold your tongue, boy! The outcome won't be as pleasing as you think!" This time a tall elderly woman shouted, outraged at Ben's bluntness; her attire consisted of a cloak over a purple turtle-neck. However, her most noticeable trait was her long nose and sandy blond hair, which she had tied up into a large ponytail.

'Well, should I expect nothing less from someone with a witch-like appearance?' Ben chuckled inwardly at his own humor before looking straight into the eye of the elderly woman. "The Magic Council threatening a legal mage, that's something…unexpected, wouldn't you agree?"

Several gasps filled the room.

Abruptly, Ben's mood changed drastically and he gained a serious look. "So honorable councilors, I heard rumors that the Magic Council is no big fan of Fairy Tail and the action taken against me matches. The reason…I guess it is unknown to people unless I let something slip." He shrugged. "I am also well aware that this talk has been held off for some time and now, when you have the opportunity, you feel like dominating me which I believe is impossible unless you have something that can be used against me." He gained an annoying grin. "So, why not do both us a favor and get to the point."

Stepping into the light was another old, broad and tall man with a large bushy beard; the beard was knotted into a bun on either side. Ben scowled at the rather weird feeling from those moderately droopy eyes with high eyebrows staring at him. He also had a snub nose and relatively small ears while he had also sported a small bun atop his nearly bald head. His attire consisted of a black undershirt and a tied robe, over which he was clad in a dark-cuffed coat that had diamond patterns decorating the outer edges. Another dark cape of sorts was draped over his shoulder that had a spade decorating both shoulders while around his right wrist was a small beaded wristband.

"I'm Crawford Seam; the Chairman of the Magic Council." The now named Crawford spoke; his voice frank as his eyes bore into Ben's. "We did some investigating on your past and we had found some suspicious information that we would like your elaboration upon."

Ben's face went blank at the mention of his past.

"You see, over two years ago, Araksha was attacked by a cult and there was nothing left of the village thereafter. However, some people survived that raid and upon interrogation, they clarified that they were saved by two young boys; one whose appearance was reminiscent to you and the other resembled your friend, Rook Blonko we believe the name is." Crawford spoke while reading a sheet of paper in his hand. "Not to mention that several of the cult members were brutally murdered which is considered a crime in Fiore. The magical energy that was used to kill those cult members is similar to the Energy Manipulation magic you wield."

Ben was silent. They certainly had found out more about him than he had expected.

"Furthermore, your friend Rook Blonko is unlike any other creature we have ever come across and the equipment carried by him is strange as well. The same can be said for your Take-Overs whose whereabouts and details are unknown to us. Your presence was only noted two years prior and we found no information regarding your whereabouts either, it's almost as if you're a spy from one of the other continents."

Ben stared at the man. He hadn't expected anything like that.

"Then adding to the list is the recent incident in Lilycove. The place was eradicated from the face of Earthland and many lives were lost. Surprisingly, we found a job offered by Lilycove that was assigned to your name as well. It's almost like both are quite…related."

Ben was silent. Not because he couldn't bring himself to say anything but because these fools thought they had gotten to him. They wanted to blackmail him with some assumptions and suspicions which they couldn't prove. They were idiots who had underestimated him because they thought he was a kid.

"So you accept that Araksha was attacked despite the presence of the great Magic Council and they failed to protect what they were supposed to, huh?" Ben's voice was full of sarcasm as he stared at them with straight yet emotionless face. "I suppose that shows the great influence of the Magic Council's reputation, now is it? Two teenagers had to protect Araksha despite the presence of the great Magic Council. I wonder how it will sound if word spreads."

The court went silent at the unexpected witty argument from the brunette until Crawford spoke up again. "But that doesn't change the fact that we had witnesses who claimed that they had seen you!"

"Ah, but were those witnesses you speak of relieved that those two teenagers killed those cult members, saving them or did they not want to be saved?" Ben smiled; his eyes boring into the older man. "Or, did they mention why those two teenagers had to stick to such extreme violent measures as killing?"

Crawford had no response or apparently they wanted to keep that bit of information suppressed and that's when a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reached halfway to his mouth stepped forward into the light. His attire included a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat. Needless to say, Ben instantly recognized him.

"Indeed! The survivors of Araksha were quite fond of their saviors. They mentioned that those two teenagers did it as a last resort so that others could have been protected even though most were captured afterward." Yajima nodded with a smile, earning glares from the other councilors before he faced them. "The Magic Council acts out of justice and lies would only corrupt its very foundation. That was the truth I spoke of and nothing else."

Ben smiled softly before he once again gained a straight face. "Wouldn't it sound suspicious if a well known mage of Fairy Tail was arrested by the Magic Council for an incident that happened two years ago? I kind of don't remember or maybe my memory isn't faring well. I never accepted that I was one of those two teenagers either and I believe that I was ten then. It would sound completely ridiculous that a ten year boy killed several older mages. And, what remains of that similar magical signature. I believe that you are mistaken. My primary form of magic is Take-Over. Energy Manipulation just happens to be a safety measure in tight situations."

The Chairman seemed to be struggling for the right words before he finally spoke. "How would you explain your magic and your friend, Rook Blonko?"

Ben smiled but it was sadistic to the point that it actually shook everyone present in the courtroom. "I believe it's obvious that you lot have never come across the creatures I did so I can't exactly explain it. You all stay back here and impose your authority while Rune Knights do all the work. Even then, they're a bunch of weaklings who would get killed in an instant if they encountered any dangerous wild-creatures. Isn't that the reason why you don't send them on any S-Class or SS-Class quests and instead leave them for guild mages to accomplish? You even don't send them on missions where the possibility exists that they might not come back, is it not?"

Now the councilors excluding Yajima, who was smiling, were completely shaken up as beads of perspiration raced down their heads. Yet, Crawford refused to give in. "That still doesn't explain or hint anything about your whereabouts."

Ben smirked. "Ah, doesn't the Fairy Tail registry mention me and Rook? I thought that Makarov would have mentioned enlisting three stray kids to the guild on the same date last year or you think that the Fairy Tail's registry was faked? Or is the reason for such is your particular dislike of Fairy Tail?" He let out a chuckle. "And, once again, wouldn't it sound ridiculous, an eleven year old teenager, and an informant? Yet another ridiculous farce for the great Magic Council."

"Hold your mocking tone, boy! Do I need to remind you to whom you're talking?" A short, old man shouted in fury. His rather cat-like appearance reminded Ben too much of Millianna before he quickly shook that off. He noticed the man stepping forward into the light and giving him the opportunity to take in his appearance. Beginning with his oddly flat brown hair, which was tapered to a point in three places: on both sides of his face and in the center of his forehead. He also had tufts of hair on either side of his head that resembled cat ears and what appeared to be a light-yellow tail growing out of his backside strengthened his cat-like appearance. Furthermore, his facial features also consisted of a bristle-edged mustache, along with tiny, dark-colored eyes and eyebrows that looked like musical notes. His attire included a light-colored robe that bore stripe-like markings on both sleeves, down his sides, and on his back, and dark-colored pants were held up at his waist by a cord tied into a bow, complete with light-colored slippers.

"Calm down, Michello-san! I don't see any disrespect from Ben." Yajima came to the defense of the brunette. "He's just explaining what he was asked and it's not his fault that we never considered how these proceedings would affect the Magic Council's reputation. I believe that we should appreciate how he enlightened us on that before we made that mistake."

Michello was going to retort when Crawford intervened. "Yajima-san is indeed correct but…" He turned to face Ben. "…he has yet to explain the incident in Lilycove and I believe that him being a twelve year old child won't help much. He has already gained fame among the public as a strong mage, correct young Ben?"

Ben resisted the urge to scowl and instead stuck with a smirk and a nod of his head. "Indeed! The Lilycove incident certainly involved me but I suppose that the Magic Council certainly analyzed the location and matter precisely." A hesitant but affirmative nod from Crawford further stretched his grin. "Then, the Magic Council's must surely have studied the magical signature used to wipe out the village, right?"

"That was…Flame God Slayer magic!" Org spoke, narrowing his eyes. "What are you trying to imply?"

"That I don't use any Lost Slayer magic?" Ben cocked an eyebrow at the obvious; a smile crossing his face as realization struck the councilors. "You knew that, did you not? I mean, the great Magic Council must have not missed such information. It wouldn't look good for you…-"

"Enough of your taunts!" Org shouted in outrage at being continuously mocked by a boy. "You have disrespected the Magic Council more than enough!"

Ben's smile dropped and his eyes narrowed. "I recall that it was you who insisted on using these obviously made-up blackmail threats to dominate me. You took me for a dumb kid just because you couldn't get it through your thick heads that Fairy Tail is no one's enemy and just because they were gaining powerful potential mages and more fame, doesn't imply you have the right to give them any shit! I won't stand for it!"

The members of the courtroom all seemed to go silent while many were infuriated at the words spoken by Ben but they couldn't find any argument to speak of until Yajima smiled at the brunette, pleased. "In my experience, it's the first time ever that anyone managed to get on the Magic Council's nerves and stood firm to defend Fairy Tail." He noticed Ben giving everyone a brief glance before finally looking at him. "I got word from Makky regarding your experience in Lilycove and I wish for you to enlighten us on the matter. It might be useful to us in maintaining the peace."

Ben let out a sigh and gestured to his tied arms. "First, I was wondering what the difference was between a summons and an arrest? If the Magic Council had no intention of arresting me anymore then…" He raised his tied arms. "…what the use of these handcuffs?"

Org shook his head, feeling like not arguing with the kid anymore when they were going to get the information they sought on the God Slayer and thus motioned for a messenger to take out the bindings. Complying, the messenger did the same and upon finally being free, Ben stretched his hands to loosen the muscles.

Org, maintaining his composure, peered down at the brunette. "God Slayer magic is a Lost Magic and quite powerful on its own. If such magic was used to wipe out Lilycove, we concluded that it was the work of a dark mage. We found out about a fight that had transpired there and we only know of one who was present there at that moment and Yajima-san confirmed that possibility. Thus, you were summoned here to enlighten us on the matter."

"It would have been easier if you had asked that from the beginning but better late than never." Ben muttered, frowning before he gained a dark look. "That was the work of Grimoire Heart." Several gasps came from the councilors as he continued. "The one who burnt the village, his name was Zancrow. You're all already aware of him as a Flame God Slayer and he was one of their finest as proclaimed by him." Ben shook his head at the pale and shaken expressions of the councilors save for Yajima who apparently was already aware of it, or so he believed.

A moment of silence ensued before Belno broke the silence. "We had noted that a fight had transpired there so who was-"

Ben met the eyes of the elderly woman. "It was me." He inhaled a deep breath. "I fought him."

If the councilors were afraid earlier then they were dumbfounded this time. This boy had fought one of Grimoire Heart's strongest mages? That was unbelievable to them. Grimoire Heart was possibly the second strongest dark guild after Tartaros and this boy had fought one of their finest.

"Do you expect us to believe that you fought a mage from Grimoire Heart and came out unscathed, by yourself!?" Michello shouted with a vein throbbing in his temple. "Do you really take us for fools!?"

"Believe what you want, just don't underestimate Fairy Tail." Ben shrugged. "I suppose that the earlier conversations proved that I'm smart enough to understand several things and not to get into a fight that might be my end. I fought him and I don't need to prove it to you unless you know of someone else who was present there apart from me." He shook his head. "I also defeated him. He was strong but he was still immature with his magic. He was still learning that magic from my perspective and Hades was the one who taught it to him." His gaze caught sight of the councilors who were all shaken up and he feel ashamed that people like them had such authority over Fiore. "The Tower of Heaven, I suppose you're aware of that as well. The R-System was under the watch of Grimoire Heart as well."

"How?"

Ben looked at Org to find him shuddering. He raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "How what?"

"How do you know so much about Grimoire Heart? Even we…the Magic Council lack that information and yet a kid your age has such severe knowledge."

Ben cast away his gaze. "I was a slave in the Tower of Heaven but escaped last year. I had met Grandpa Rob there who informed me of all that before him… He let a deep sigh. "…he died during a revolt."

Yajima smiled softly while shaking his head. "It's okay Ben. I'm glad to hear that Robby is finally free from his pain and won't have to suffer the torture anymore." He looked at the brunette noting his emerald eyes gazing at him. "You might be unaware of this but we had recently wiped out seven such towers and freed the slaves while destroying the construction."

Ben's eyes widened as here called his friends who were trapped in that darkness. "W-Where are those slaves you freed?"

Yajima shook his head. "I assume that you had a few friends among them but they all left to restart their lives anew."

Ben smiled softly, hoping that he might get an opportunity to see them someday. Several other thoughts raced through his head as imagined how Erza would react when she heard of this and how his friends would react to seeing him, Erza, and Rook again. He wouldn't tell Erza though. He'd surprise her after he had located his friends. He wondered if he would find Simon and where he was now.

Hearing a mallet hit wood, Ben looked up at the councilors peering down at him. He slightly bowed his head. "Thank you." He muttered.

Org nodded his head, losing his strict demeanor for a second as pity and kindness flashed in his eyes for that particular moment. Regaining his composure, he spoke once again with authority. "Considering the fact that you fought a Grimoire Heart mage, it is highly possible that they along with the entire Balam Alliance might come after you to maintain their image. Furthermore, we cannot neglect the fact that they might eventually target Fairy Tail, igniting a guild war which is unacceptable under any circumstances; not forget to mention that the damage might be catastrophic."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "What do you propose?"

Org shared a glance with the Chairman and then gave a brief glance to the other councilors before finally looking down at the brunette. "I propose that you leave Fairy Tail for an indefinite period for the guild's own safely and accept the protection of the Magic Council. We would make sure that no harm comes to you."

"In other words, you want me to run away?" Ben sighed before his gaze shifted into a glare that actually baffled the councilors. "Running away is something I'll never do and I'm not planning to start now. If they come after me…that will be their last mistake." He let out a dark chuckle. "Wouldn't it be helpful to your own reputation that a powerful dark guild was taken down? Maybe the whole Balam Alliance?"

Org shook his head to forget the fury he noticed in those emerald eyes and he could swear that he had seen those emerald eyes flashing blue for a moment and so did the others. "The Balam Alliance as a whole is far more powerful than the single mage you fought. Are you willing to risk the lives of your guild mates in a destructive war?"

"Ah, you mean my family." Ben corrected. "I lost my family once and I don't intend to let it happen again. I will protect Fairy Tail and my friends to my last breath. If it comes to me going all out, I won't hesitate." His demeanor softened. "Before coming here, I had a small conversation with Makarov and you know what he said, he said I won't be alone ever again. If standing by their side means that I don't have to suffer the pain of loneliness then so be it. Call me selfish if you want but I don't care." A smirk crossed his lips. "And, the Balam Alliance waging war against Fairy Tail? That would definitely be their last mistake. I will shred them apart and anyone else who dares to hurt Fairy Tail and I can assure you, I can back up my words all too well."

Org leaned over. "Acting in accord of self defense is not wrong but the outcome of a war would affect everyone. I doubt you understand the severity of the situation. Killing is an unforgivable crime and laws would be enforced accordingly against anyone who would commit such a taboo. You're willing to risk the lives of your so-called family and it's beyond me why you even consider them as one." His eyes bored into Ben's. "Is that your final answer?"

"You're free to act as long as you have proof to back up the accusations." Ben let out a chuckle. "And, I don't think my family would take lightly of me leaving the guild in fear so yes that's my final decision."

"Very well! But, you're forbidden from ever speaking about the Balam Alliance considering that it might disturb the peace of the land nor any word be released concerning this session." The Chairman spoke as the councilors all looked between themselves until Crawford finally used his gavel and called the meeting to an end.

* * *

Yajima stood in his quarters by the window, staring at the bright sky and absorbing the sun's rays that sent warmth throughout his body. His eyes closed and his hands were clasped behind his back as he pondered recent events; mostly concerning a certain brunette who had left not too long ago.

'What was that about him that felt so nostalgic? Was that just my imagination or something more than that?'

He doesn't know but he doubted he would ever forget that meeting. It was the most interesting recently in his boring world as a councilor and he was pleased that someone else had stood up to defend Fairy Tail against the Council. Even though that boy was young, the rumors about him and the things he had heard from Makarov certainly lived up to his expectations and meeting him personally was pleasant in itself.

'Robby certainly taught the boy well.'

The way that boy handled the conversation was both delightful as well as baffling to say the least. The argument put up by him contradicted his age and that was a question in and of itself. He had heard several things from Makarov but nothing about that boy's whereabouts and he doubted he would as long as he was a councilor. Sometimes, something was better off not being known and from where he stood, he could understand that all too well.

'It's the first time that Fairy Tail was the centre of a discussion and there was no need for me to defend them.'

He shook his head when a light knock on his door redirected his attention and he turned around to notice Org standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at the thought of what he wanted to talk about but he doubted that it was going to be hidden from him for long. Motioning for him to enter, he turned back to the sight of the bright blue sky.

"What brought you here, Org-san?"

A moment of silence ensued save for a tapping noise on the floor as Org came forward and stood beside Yajima, sharing the same sight with him.

"He was certainly something else, wasn't he?"

"He seems to get that too much recently. It explains a lot about him."

"I have attended countless meetings, interrogated countless mages and non-mages alike, some were powerful and others weak, some were very intelligent and others dumb, some were polite and others nervous, but never once did anyone ever stand firm in the face of the Magic Council."

"If you hold that against him, I can assure you that he means no ill toward the Council and the laws we enforce on the land. He pursues his own dreams, living his every day to its fullest while not caring about tomorrow or anything else except for his loyalty that belongs to Fairy Tail and his…family."

"That wasn't all, was it? You know that all too well."

Hearing no response, Org looked at the shorter man and released a deep sigh. Sometime, the short man was really hard to talk to. "Yajima-san?"

"I understand. I understand all too well that we can't leave anyone unmonitored. That's not how the Magic Council works. But, I have never been a big fan of that method; the Magic Council enforces law and order. I know that you're all too aware of the fact that I'm still here because someone needs to speak for Fairy Tail." Yajima let out a deep sigh himself and looked at the taller old man staring down at him. "Ben proved his power by taking on an adversary that probably can outclass the whole Magic Council singlehandedly. He was right that we are nothing but weaklings and I believe you can't deny that. We know all too well…the display of power that must have been witnessed by the land of Lilycove. It was baffling and at the same time, magnificent. And, according to him, he won and his presence here proves that what he said was the truth." Yajima shook his head and once again his gaze shifted back to the sky. "We can't blame him if he's strong."

Org cast away his gaze that once again shared the same sight as Yajima as he caressed his beard. "But, if he decides…-"

"You're letting your decision be clouded by the feelings you hold for Fairy Tail. They may be a bunch of youngsters who are prone to destruction but when someone decides to walk the path of magic, that is to be expected, Org-san."

"And, your affection for your former guild doesn't affect your decision?"

"Even if it does, I analyze the other possibilities and don't stick with just one. I'm all too aware of the threat he poses if he ever fell into darkness considering the feelings he holds against Grimoire Heart. However he certainly lost Robby and so he shouldn't be held responsible. His dedication to Fairy Tail, that's something beyond ordinary loyalty, Org-san."

Another moment of silence ensured before Org turned around to leave but not before he spoke again.

"I will remember what you said, Yajima-san, and will hope that his hatred doesn't cloud his judgement and thereby his future because if it does, then we might not be left with any other choice but to suppress the threat. That's how the Magic Council has managed to maintain law and order in Fiore and I doubt that it will compromise such a thing under any circumstances."

Yajima simply closed his eyes as he pondered upon the subject. That was always a possibility that even he couldn't ignore but he doubted that the situation would warrant such measures. Ben had done well for the past year and with his friends by his side, he believed that Ben wouldn't let himself be consumed by the darkness.

* * *

Jetray flew over the land of Fiore; his direction implying his clear intention of heading back to Fairy Tail…a home and family proclaimed by him in front of the biggest authority in Fiore. The earlier meeting was the least of his concerns. Those old fools certainly regarded themselves highly and believed that they had complete control. They forgot that there were guilds…dark guilds who worked beyond their knowledge and authority, whose power and strength surpassed others because they operated in the shadows.

He knew all too well how the Magic Council worked. The things they couldn't control were either destroyed or outlawed.

His mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had not too long ago. He'd definitely shaken up those old councilors and gone overboard. That ensured that he'd be in the limelight for a while but that hardly mattered. He suspected that none of his actions would be ignored by them anymore, guaranteeing future meeting later on.

They were aware of Araksha and Lilycove but he doubted they would release the knowledge to the public. Not because that would question their authority and power but because they probably didn't want any more fame to go to Fairy Tail as those acts would be seen as heroic by the public.

Now, only all remained was the Balam Alliance. After his fight with Zancrow, he was certain that their members were still studying and mastering their magic. In other words, they were immature and inexperienced and Oración Seis was the same. His biggest concern was Hades and Brain. They would be difficult opponents to fight against but he doubted that Makarov was weak either. And, Gildarts was probably on his way back to Fairy Tail and he was the guild's Ace. That would balance the fight.

The situation might become worse, if Tartaros decided to join the party. Their strengths were unknown to him and they had been a guild predating Grimoire Heart and Oración Seis so they must be strong at the very least. Planning a counterattack against such an opponent would be impossible when you didn't have much talent on your side. He didn't mean that Fairy Tail was weak. Fairy Tail had many potential S-Class mage and one example was Laxus, possibly the strongest in the younger generation apart from him and he was powerful as well. Erza was another candidate who had show extreme development recently but he doubted the battle would be based on potential and not experience and power. With time, that may be altered but he didn't think they would have much time if the Balam Alliance decided to act anytime soon.

So, he certainly was risking Fairy Tail. But, that might be averted if Hades decided against making such a move. The pity shown to Rob and how familiar they sounded to each other, it certainly connected Hades to Fairy Tail. That was the last deduction he had come to about Grimoire Heart but he was still unsure. He planned on learning the truth and for that, he needed to delve into the history of Fairy Tail. That wasn't his specialty though so Rook was the better candidate for that. Maybe Mystogan could help too and speed up the process.

There was so much to think and plan about. Making an enemy out of the Balam Alliance might not be his brightest move but he couldn't change that now. Letting go of Zancrow hadn't been an option to him when that bastard belonged to Grimoire Heart.

Abruptly, his thoughts were interrupted when an abrupt and powerful force came over him and he was yanked toward the ground at an accelerating pace. It was far too sudden for him and yet, he tried vigorously to resist the pull. The unknown force denied him any escape and that only prompted further acceleration of his fall much to his frustration.

That only left him with one choice now. Reaching for his Omnitrix, he tapped the hourglass symbol before emerald light shone across his body and the place was blinded by an emerald flash before an extremely loud collision echoed throughout the area. A massive shockwave tore the ground apart and prompted a mushroom shaped cloud of dust to kick off the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few minutes, the dust finally settled down to reveal a massive trench and an enormous crater at the site of impact that had torn the earth apart; the ground had widespread cracks throughout the ground with a yellowish spherical ball with visible semi-circular stripes across its form and black lines outlaying the circular plates buried in the centre.

A moment later, the sphere twitched slightly before its form uncurled to reveal an emerald eyed, hulking, broad-shouldered creature on his back with dirt covering his form. The most prominent features about him were his natural, yellow hexagonal-shaped armor plating his white back, shoulders, and the back of his bulging arms with four claws adorning each. Another feature was a wide black stripe running horizontally down his chest and his visible human-like teeth. The Omnitrix symbol stood proudly on his chest while a Fairy Tail mark was visible on his left upper arm.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Cannonbolt is an Arburian Pelarota from the planet Arburia, which was already destroyed. After that, the Arburian Pelarotas moved to Vulpin, then they mutated due to the pollution and evolved to be able to live there, becoming a sub-species, called Vulpinic Tortugans.

Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural armor plating, by curling up into a ball, much like an armadillo or pillbug, he can encase himself in his armor, becoming virtually invulnerable; also with his armor, and he can then roll himself like a ball at high speeds. The drawback is that Cannonbolt quickly picks up inertia, which can make hitting more maneuverable targets difficult, as he cannot slow down quickly; in addition, Cannonbolt's speed and maneuverability is limited outside of his ball form, owing to his bulk and high center of gravity.

* * *

 **"T-that** **hurt.** **"** Cannonbolt mumbled as he slowly pushed himself off the ground despite feeling drained after enduring the massive force upon him. Surprisingly, he wasn't feeling that pull anymore or maybe that force had been camouflaged by the pain coursing through his body? Reaching up with one arm, he rubbed his sore head. **"I was lucky to transform so quickly, I doubt Jetray might have managed to shrug off this impact."**

The Arburian Pelarota was about to tap the hourglass symbol to transform back to his human self when footsteps diverted his attention to the hulking figure approaching him. Inhaling a deep breath, he mustered a fraction of his strength and pushed himself off the ground. Slightly swaying on his feet, Cannonbolt's emerald eyes zeroed in on the tall, muscular, middle-aged man and the bells in his head went off in alert.

His most noticeable feature was his large, mildly hooked nose and visible prominent bags under his eyes. He seemed to lack eyebrows, as well as his upper lip. His extremely long dark hair was gathered around the back of his head which left his forehead exposed and it was tied in a clothed ponytail that reached down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and at the lower end, his hair sprouted in a large tuft. His other visible facial feature was his bushy triangular sideburns that were angled upwards, and some stubble around his chin and lower face. However, another thing that caught the Arburian Pelarota's eyes was his left wrist, on the back of which was imprinted a dark tattoo; an open rhomboidal shape, which resembled a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back.

The man's attire contrasted his emotionless demeanor. His outfit consisted of a light-colored, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees, both on the front and larger on the back; opened on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash. The lower front section of the cloth covering his legs was adorned by a large, stylized dark-colored sun, and on its lower chest was a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways over it. The cloth's edges were decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones, and the other, light-colored ones flanked them on both sides. Beneath that, he wore a dark-colored shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and the sleeves reached down below his elbows. His legs were covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg's side, which were tucked inside a pair of bright-colored boots. Over his entire outfit, he also wore a large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms drifting out of its sleeves. The coat had a high collar and edges sided by a line of small, dark triangles pointing sideways. On its back was a large kanji, and both of its sleeves were also emblazoned with a larger version of the same symbol which he had tattooed on his left wrist.

Cannonbolt knew the man wasn't a friend but it was hard to read him when he was hardly showing any emotion and his posture didn't help much either. But, for some reason, he could sense massive magical energy emitting form his form despite the fact that he hardly even seemed to be conscious. **'Was he the one who attacked me earlier?'**

Cannonbolt's eyes narrowed as he steadied himself. The man seemed to be examining him if that look was any indication. Someone who could sub-consciously emit that much power would certainly be capable of putting up a challenge but that wasn't what that concerned the brunette. Being in such an isolated place had given him an advantage. If the foe was worthy of it then he might have to go all out and he wouldn't have to worry about any civilians getting caught in the crossfire.

Inhaling a deep sharp breath, Cannonbolt spoke up. **"Who are you!?"**

"I'm Bluenote Stinger, Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart!"

Cannonbolt let out a growl at the mention of the guild. He could care less about the name of the man but now that he had admitted his affiliation and rank to that guild; he certainly wouldn't a pushover. He could already tell that Zancrow wasn't anywhere near Bluenote's level. Definitely one of the finest of Grimoire Heart. So how strong was Hades? That's something that only time would tell, but for now, he had some serious fighting to do to survive this and get that answer later on.

 **"What's your business with me!?"** Cannonbolt decided to get some answers first. He still didn't know what type of magic the man used and what that force was from earlier. Having more knowledge about a possible opponent would certainly give him an edge in countering him.

"Are you Ben Tennyson?"

 **"Yeah, what's it to you?"** Cannonbolt spat. **"You're from Grimoire Heart so does your presence here mean that you're here for what happened in Lilycove...for what happened to Zancrow?"**

A moment of silence followed, prompting Cannonbolt to think about whether the man was messing with him when Bluenote finally spoke, still sticking to his emotionless demeanor. "Do you know how to fly?"

 **"Huh?"** Cannonbolt sweat dropped at the rather weird question.

"Tell me, do you know how to fly? Ever since Master Hades informed me about you, I'm itching to know whether you can fly with me."

Cannonbolt stepped back as Bluenote was abruptly surrounded in a visible thick purplish dark aura that caused the ground to shake as a tremor surged through the earth. The massive and enormous magical energy emitted by the man was enough to unnerve Cannonbolt for a moment until he regained his composure and stood his ground. **'This man…he's powerful and he's not afraid of exerting his power unlike others.'** His eyes scanned their surroundings as the enormous force began exerting pressure all around the man and causing the ground to quake; not to forget that he could practically taste the magical energy in the air and he doubted that the man was showing everything he was capable of. **'** **His physique** **confirmed that he possessed strength and endurance. His magic must be related to the ground somehow. I will find out eventually but I can't risk fighting him without going all out from the start.'**

"Tell me or you will…" Bluenote extended his arm forward; his whole stature was camouflaged by the sheer amount of magical energy being radiated from him and yet, he still showed no emotion.

Cannonbolt braced himself and upon deciding against standing and taking the attack dead on, he curled into a ball, concealing his white skin before spinning ridiculously fast in the centre of the massive crater while kicking up dirt and debris around him. Believing to have gained enough momentum and force, Cannonbolt's form shot forward like his namesake through the resisting air, leaving a dust trail in his wake; his trajectory clearly meant to bash the man in the head while said foe finally showed an emotion; the corner of his mouth curling into a smirk.

 **"-Fall!-"**

* * *

 **Beginning with my sincere apologies that I couldn't able to update anytime sooner, but atleast I finally did and added this story to 100k+ list. With most of my spare time invested in studying and playing Assassin Creed's series, I couldn't able to bring myself to fanfiction and, this one was gone for editing for sometimes now anyway. Coming down to this newest update of 2016, barely any action in this chapter but a promising fight in next one, I believe. I was really looking forward to this meeting with Magic Council for sometimes now and I was really influenced by 'To Touch The Sky' by 'The Struggling Warrior' to some extent.**

 **A/N 1: I assume, most of you have heard about fanfiction and many other websites being at risk by certain law which is being passed rather secretively by the government that compromises our rights. I'm not going to write the details but if you want, you can find it uploaded by 'Omarnosian10' through most of his stories. All I want to urge is, do not ignore it for it isn't the first time. Once before it was stopped, and I believe we can do it again. So, please sign the petitions against it. Detail was uploaded by 'Omarnosian10'.**

 **A/N 2: Dropping to next chapter sneak peek, most of you can anticipate what's coming next. Yup, a fight with Bluenote and the debut of one of my favorite aliens too. Then, the nomination for first S-Class trial too which will lead to chapter 13 'The Third Dragneel!'**

 **A/N 3: I was wondering to start another story soon, a crossover between Bleach and Akame Ga Kill. Precisely, Ichigo X Akame Ga Kill. I'd been pondering upon the suitable plot for sometimes and recently, I've finished with rough idea that only needed to be nailed into writing. So, any suggestion about it is also appreciated.**

 **A/N 4: I'm still looking for anyone who can draw OCs characters and cover-page for the story and so anyone who fits the profile, please contact me and we will talk. Same goes for any idea and reference as well.**

 **A/N 5: A very big thanks goes to Vandenbz for providing time in editing the chapter and making it worth reading again.**

 **This is all for now. Reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter** **/ chapter 11: S-Class Mage Promotional Trial!**

 **Following chapter / chapter 12: The Path To S-Class!**

* * *

 **Most reviews were really appreciated by me and I've noticed a common question too that's related about Natsu. Believe me, I haven't forgotten about him. I've just delayed his debut and unlike how it was in manga and anime. You will see what I mean in chapter 13.**


	11. X777! S-Class Mage Promotional Trial!

**CHAPTER–11**

 **X777!**

 **S-CLASS MAGE PROMOTIONAL TRIAL!**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

A moment of silence followed, prompting Cannonbolt to think about whether the man was messing with him when Bluenote finally spoke, still sticking to his emotionless demeanor. "Do you know how to fly?"

 **"Huh?"** Cannonbolt sweat dropped at the rather weird question.

"Tell me, do you know how to fly? Ever since Master Hades informed me about you, I'm itching to know whether you can fly with me."

Cannonbolt stepped back as Bluenote was abruptly surrounded in a visible thick purplish dark aura that caused the ground to shake as a tremor surged through the earth. The massive and enormous magical energy emitted by the man was enough to unnerve Cannonbolt for a moment until he regained his composure and stood his ground. **'This man…he's powerful and he's not afraid of exerting his power unlike others.'** His eyes scanned their surroundings as the enormous force began exerting pressure all around the man and causing the ground to quake; not to forget that he could practically taste the magical energy in the air and he doubted that the man was showing everything he was capable of. **'** **His physique** **confirmed that he possessed strength and endurance. His magic must be related to the ground somehow. I will find out eventually but I can't risk fighting him without going all out from the start.'**

"Tell me or you will…" Bluenote extended his arm forward; his whole stature was camouflaged by the sheer amount of magical energy being radiated from him and yet, he still showed no emotion.

Cannonbolt braced himself and upon deciding against standing and taking the attack dead on, he curled into a ball, concealing his white skin before spinning ridiculously fast in the centre of the massive crater while kicking up dirt and debris around him. Believing to have gained enough momentum and force, Cannonbolt's form shot forward like his namesake through the resisting air, leaving a dust trail in his wake; his trajectory clearly meant to bash the man in the head while said foe finally showed an emotion; the corner of his mouth curling into a smirk.

 **"-Fall!-"**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

" **-Fall!-** **"**

A thunderous noise echoed before the ground began to crack and cave in under the sheer force and power being emitted before a massive backlash spread across the area that left the combatants surrounded by a miniature wasteland. Despite the destruction, Bluenote was hardly affected as his attention was solely focused upon the Arburian Pelarota who was buried deep into the dirt.

Uncurling, Cannonbolt pulled himself out of the crater and groaned; his hard shell body prevented him from getting crushed under the sheer power but the pain was still there nonetheless. **"** **That's actually an interesting magic you got there, you can control gravity or to be more specific, use Gravitation magic. Quite deadly for sure.** **"** He grunted, feeling the gravitation pull disappearing. **"** **But, that** **'** **s not enough to hold me back from crushing you.** **"** He hopped up before curling into a ball and rushing forward.

Cannonbolt rocketed toward Bluenote who simply let out a snort and extended his right arm, causing a purple Magic Seal to appear. "Remember little fairy, you can never hit me."

Cannonbolt crashed into an invisible gravitational wall before he was deflected backward with additional force supplied by his foe that sent him crashing into the other end of the crater at an astounding speed. The ridiculous momentum of his spinning was enough to prevent Cannonbolt from getting stuck in the ground. He quickly charged forward once again.

Cannonbolt ricocheted off the ground to bash into the man when he was again hurled backward, the source coming from the raised palm of Bluenote again. However, unlike the previous time, the force didn't let up. Cannonbolt quickly found himself buried in the far deep end of the massive crater.

Cannonbolt groaned inwardly at the impressive display of strength and power. His opponent was tough or to be more precise, a top-tier fighter. He certainly lived up to his rank. He knew that his current form wasn't getting him anywhere. He might be able to weather these impacts but if he couldn't hit the man then how was he going to win? The man's magic could manipulate gravity and he was using it to decrease his opponent's speed and restrict his movement. A good strategy in a no-nonsense fight, making your foe immobile and helpless. **'** **I guess I** **'** **ve got no choice but to change things up.** **'**

A bright emerald flash caught Bluenote's attention but to his surprise, nothing happened for a moment. He narrowed his eyes. Was the kid planning something? He had heard from Hades that the boy had shown extreme power and intelligence in order to defeat Zancrow; therefore he was not to be underestimated under any circumstances. He might even congratulate the boy for even standing in his domain before he crushed him. The question still remained, where was the kid?

Abruptly, Bluenote's attention was diverted to a sudden intrusion in his gravitational field as he turned around at breakneck speed only to catch a glimpse of a fist racing toward him. With barely a moment to spare he deployed his magic, causing the strike to slow down drastically and providing him with enough time to maneuver his muscular body out of the way before countering with another of his gravitation force blasts.

However, he struck nothing.

Bluenote gained a frown, his eyes zeroing in on the hole in the Earth. Sneak attack? A clever tactic but futile if it couldn't hit him. He bent low and placed his right palm on the ground, his unleashed magic shaking the very Earth itself. "If you're going to hide underground then I might bury you alive in there."

"Huh?" Bluenote's eyes widened as a jackhammer tore through the ground right below him and struck him in the lower jaw. He remained still until the force behind the strike registered and a cracking noise was heard followed by an enormous seismic wave that tore the ground apart, the man flying into the sky at a remarkable speed. Gravity took over the freely rotating body, Bluenote plunging down to the ground with a loud thud.

Bluenote was furious as he pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His lower jaw might have been fractured but that pain was nothing in comparison to the damage inflicted to his ego. It'd been years since someone had actually managed to break through his defense and hurt him. Worst of all, the one responsible was a kid? He had gravity under his control and yet the kid managed to strike him. That was unacceptable! His glare met the piercing emerald eyes of a yellow armored creature whose appearance was far too mechanical to consider it any biological being he'd ever seen and yet here it was. His head resembled a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it, resembling that of an armadillo and adding further to that fact was the gray tail and jackhammers connected to his elbows, wrists and hands.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Armodrillo is a Talpaedan from the Andromeda Galaxy planet Terraexcava.

Armodrillo is a strong armored robotic armadillo-like alien with a head that looks similar to a Corinthian helmet. He has an invulnerable armor that protects him from most kinds of damage; has two jackhammer-like arms, that allows him the ability to drill into the ground, or form jackhammers that cause tremors, shock waves and earthquakes; he can also turn his hands into actual drills, and launch objects from his hands by using hydraulics. Despite his mechanical appearance, he is biological and the armor and drills are natural.

* * *

" **Tell me, how did you like flying?** **"** Armodrillo's mechanical but taunting voice rang. **"** **Or, do you still want to fly more?** **"**

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Bluenote muttered, wiping off the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand as he shrugged off his coat and flared his immense magical energy. "I underestimated you Fairy Tail wizard, but no more. I believe you have some fight within you and it would be my pleasure to crush it beneath my boot."

Armodrillo narrowed his eyes. **'** **He** **'** **s still confident. I** **gave my best shot in that last attack and all it did was** **…** **practically nothing save for irritating him. I** **'** **ll avoid getting into a straight fight with him since that** **'** **s completely useless and his magic will have less of an effect on me when I** **'** **m underground.** **'** Planting his fists on the ground, he spoke again. **"** **Let's see who crushes whom.** **"** He muttered before disappearing underground before a heavy weight cratered the ground almost immediately.

Bluenote extended both of his arms to the sides and his large form erupted in dense magical energy before an intensified and overwhelming weight dropped down on the area, causing the ground to sink even further; the air itself began distorting under the sheer pressure emitted on his surroundings. He caught movement in the corner of his eye that seized his attention. His foot shifted and he cocked his right hand before throwing it forward, having encasing it with his magic.

Bluenote's fist connected with the erupting jackhammer before a resounding boom echoed and an enormous shockwave destroyed the surrounding area in a wide radius. They stood at a stalemate, neither of the two combatants gaining the upper hand. Bluenote was quite stunned to see Armodrillo hardly affected by magic due to being underground and what was worse, the boy had managed to equal him in strength when he had his fist amplified with his magic. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed forward which caused Armodrillo to bend his knees to hold his ground before a burst of gravitational force sent him rocketing backward.

Bluenote didn't let go of his temporary advantage and his power intensified further for a brief moment, causing the ground to crack further and shatter under the immense force. He raised both of his arms as boulders to rise up under the inverted gravity. He then pushed his right arm forward while holding his left arm back. The Earth projectiles were propelled straight at the Talpaedan at an astounding speed.

Armodrillo didn't let the move unnerve him as he disappeared underneath the ground to dodge the projectiles before he reappeared behind Bluenote, catching him off guard with his left arm cocked back. Twisting around and stomping his foot into the ground, Bluenote reared back his head and with an insane grin appearing on his face, he went for a headbutt against the impending jackhammer.

The Talpaedan was stunned as his strike was matched with a headbutt. Was Bluenote getting stronger? That was an insane move on Bluenote's part and he had expected his strike to bash Bluenote's head, instead all it did was send Bluenote staggering back. The Grimoire Heart mage used this temporary distraction to decrease the gravity around him drastically and rush forward at an inhuman speed that wasn't normally possible for a man his size, taking Armodrillo by surprise. Coating his fists with his magic, he lashed out with a jab. The Talpaedan was thrown back before Bluenote reappeared in front of him again and a punch connected with his abdominal area, causing him to cough out blood and he was flung into the air.

A sudden massive weight was dropped on the Talpaedan which caused him to come crashing down, creating another crater. Armodrillo grunted in pain as he pushed himself off the ground, and he used the lull in the battle to vanish underground before reappearing some distance away from his foe. He looked at the man to find him wiping blood off his face with a smug grin…blood he had coughed up earlier. **'** **How is he doing that? I know that I can dodge his Gravity magic underneath the ground to some extent but the moment I get close to him, I seem to slow down tremendously. That must because of his concentrated magic. He** **'** **s even manipulating gravity to amplify his strength and endurance. He probably did the same with his speed, increasing the gravity around me to make me slower as well.** **'** He steadied himself as blood dripped from his mouth. **'** **He certainly has mastered his magic unlike Zancrow.** **'**

Bluenote was surprised to see the boy still standing after such a battle. He knew he hadn't held back during his assault, this boy was no ordinary mage. "You truly can fly…even if it's not as high as I can."

Armodrillo simply glared at the man.

"You see, I haven't been ordered to kill you…not yet…" Bluenote spoke, his stoic face making it hard to believe how truthful he was being. "…only to clip some of your wings." He noted the bruises sustained by the Talpaedan. "He was right; you're actually capable of giving me a fight."

" **Then, it** **'** **s just a trial, huh? You** **'** **re here to find out how strong I am and how much of a threat I posed. I was wondering where I stood on my path to** **crushing Grimoire Heart as well.** **"** Armodrillo tapped the hourglass symbol, causing his form to be consumed in another bright emerald flash. The light died down to reveal a rock-like being of some sort.

Bluenote raised an eyebrow at the large, bulky, reddish-brown creature with seemingly rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet-like core adorning the center of his body. His feet were tan with three toes, with three fingers and one thumb on each hand. His attire included black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. The same hourglass symbol as before stood proudly on his forehead.

" **Gravattack!** **"**

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Gravattack is a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. He is a living planetoid alien with a giant mouth and a molten core at the center of his body with the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead.

Gravattack has the power to manipulate the gravity of himself and others, changing their mass, making it heavier or lighter. Also with his gravity manipulation, he is able to make objects "orbit" around him like a planet and he can convert himself into a planetoid sphere for better influence.

* * *

Bluenote was not all that intrigued by the new form but after fighting Armodrillo, he knew that the boy's Take-Over forms not only had different physiques but different specialties and powers. That yellow sphere had no chance against him and he managed to neutralize Armodrillo. He wondered what this one was capable of.

Gravattack flexed his arms, his eyes never leaving Bluenote. He was far too dangerous to be ignored even for a moment in a fight of such intensity. He wondered whether he could pull the same tricks as that of his foe. Never hurt to try. He knew that using the same magic as Bluenote might infuriate him, maybe causing the Grimoire Heart mage to drop his guard. But that was just a theory. The man seemed to be an experienced fighter so that possibility was remote. He was expecting too much here.

Gravattack inhaled deeply before rushing forward as fast as his feet could take him. Bluenote smirked as he decreased the gravitational field around him and rushed forward at inhuman speed again. However what happened next took him by surprise. He felt his body getting heavier suddenly as an immeasurable weight dropped on his body and the blurry world around him became far slower much to his utter confusion when he noticed Gravattack with his left arm leveled at him and a strange distortion around his extended limb.

'He can manipulate gravity t-?' Bluenote was dumbstruck and Gravattack capitalized on that moment by delivering a right hook just as he let go of his control over the man, sending Bluenote rocketing away toward the other end of the massive crater, kicking up dirt the entire way. Slightly infuriated, he forced himself to his feet almost instantly and his glare shifted to the Galilean waiting for him to make the next move. 'So my domain has been compromised? This boy definitely knows how to fly.' Beads of sweat accumulated on his forehead. "Finally someone who can actually fly with me; though, I wonder for how long you can keep up."

Gravattack cracked his knuckles. **"** **Try me out.** **"** He smirked as he prepared himself, his power already coming into effect as his weight decreased. **"** **You** **'** **ll wish that you** **'** **d** **never met me.** **"**

Needless to say, Bluenote used his magic to speed up as he rushed forward once again; the Galilean following suit. However, even though his speed wasn't anywhere near Bluenote's, it was enough to let him hold his own as they clashed and they began matching one another blow for blow, their fists colliding with one another's relentlessly; neither giving up ground. It wasn't hard to track their movements when both of them seemed to be trying to increase the other's weight.

Gravattack pushed his right arm forward, causing the air to distort and Bluenote was sent staggering backward. However, Bluenote used his better experience with his magic to abruptly increase the area's gravitational pull, knocking Gravattack off balance for a moment. That was enough time for Bluenote to drop a hammer blow on the Galilean and pummel him into the ground, creating a crater beneath his body. Gravattack released an anguished yell as the force over him quadrupled, making him incapable of movement; Bluenote used that moment to stomp at the Galilean relentlessly and mercilessly.

' **Not helping.** **'** Gravattack thought inwardly, hoping to use his power but that seemed to be futile here. His foe could easily negate his power before he could do the same to his. A bright emerald flash blinded Bluenote's sight before he felt a massive force slam into his body and his body was rocketed away to the other end of the crater like a rag doll.

" **Humungousaur!** **"**

The massive Vaxasaurian let out a deafening animalistic roar before stomping his feet on the ground, causing it to rumble violently under the effect of his 30 feet humongous body. His emerald eyes narrowed at his foe, picking himself off the ground and bending his knees slightly, Humungousaur rushed toward the pony-tail haired man; the Earth shaking tremendously under each step he took.

Bluenote shrugged off the last impact rather easily and his eyes focused on the massive beast stomping toward him. Extending his arm, he focused his power and willed the gravity to drastically increase in the area directly above the Vaxasaurian causing him to slightly falter while the ground began breaking apart. "It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't handle my power! No one can move under my power!" His eyes widened at the sight of the Vaxasaurian resisting his magic and continued marching toward him. Without giving it a second thought, he called upon even more force to press down on his opponent, causing Humungousaur to actually falter.

" **-Fall!-** **"**

However, Humungousaur let out a mighty roar and increased his size to his maximum of 60 feet and he stomped his feet into the ground, causing the ground to crack and rock fragments to scatter away under his massive weight and Bluenote's excessive magic concentrated on that area. Bending low, he put more force in his gigantic legs and continued marching his way toward the Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart until his shadow loomed over the man who was actually sweating.

"W-What!?" Bluenote uttered, dumbstruck.

Humungousaur raised his arm and upon releasing another mighty roar, he brought it down at the man; Bluenote at the last possible moment raised his arm to defend himself, causing a shockwave to tear the ground and air alike apart and a depression formed beneath Bluenote before the ground finally crumbled.

" **Never underestimate me as long as I** **'** **m breathing! AND I MEAN NEVER!** **"** Humungousaur roared, bringing down his other arm in a punch only for it to meet Bluenote's fist coated in his magical energy. The Vaxasaurian struggled as he tried to overpower Bluenote but much to his utter disbelief, Bluenote showed incredible resilience and stood his ground even though the ground beneath him failed. He continued to try to pummel the man but couldn't break through his defenses.

Bluenote released his immense power as his body was surrounded in a purplish thick aura as he stood against the Vaxasaurian. He could finally admit that he had found someone capable of matching him, forcing him to release his full power. It was such an exciting and exhilarating feeling for him. It'd been years since he had actually crushed a worthy opponent and the only one who had managed to give him the fight of his life and defeat him was Hades. But, this boy…he had come so close to defeating him, but he refused to fall. Dense magic exploded from his form, causing a massive seismic wave to erupt as the very earth began quaking severely. A sight caused by a true monster.

Showing a surprising amount of strength, Bluenote overpowered Humungousaur and pushed him away before lunging at the massive beast with his right arm cocked back. An immeasurable and enormous force dropped upon the Vaxasaurian which caused his hulky form to bend low after failing to resist the abrupt overwhelming pressure.

"You will never win! It's time for you to fall!" Bluenote drilled his fist into Humungousaur's lower face causing another mild shockwave to tear through the air. Flipping forward while showing surprising amount of agility, he delivered an axe kick that caused Humungousaur to falter further. The shape-shifter refused to give up and spread his massive arms wide before smashing them together on his midair foe.

For the first time, Bluenote released an anguished scream upon being crushed under the impact. With a massive burst of energy and magic exploding from him, he broke through the hold despite Humungousaur's attack and landed on the ground. He pushed his arm forward which caused the air in front of him to distort drastically.

The massive gravitational force slammed into the Vaxasaurian; the alien bracing himself to from being blown away by the astronomic pressure. Displaying colossal strength, the mammoth creature stood his ground and let out another outcry as he whacked away Bluenote. The mage's feet dug two trenches into the ground as he skidded backward. He had increased his gravity at the last possible second to prevent his body from flying away.

Humungousaur was palpitating heavily; his foe in a similar state. Using so much energy in this titanic brawl had worn them out. Bluenote had to admit though that the boy had both strength and incredible will to resist his power for so long.

"You did well, Fairy Tail wizard." Bluenote spoke, leaking enormous killing intent. He raised his arm and leveled it at the Vaxasaurian as a strange distortion and a purplish Magic Seal materialized from it. "To stand and fight me on equal terms, you have both potential and power. But, I believe you give me no choice now. Letting you live is not an option anymore."

" **You** **'** **re wrong! I don** **'** **t fly! I soar!** **"** Humungousaur's eyes glowed brighter for a moment as his roar boomed across the destroyed terrain before he raised his right arm and slapped the hourglass symbol on his chest, prompting another emerald flash to envelop him just as Bluenote unleashed his magic.

" **-Gravity Push!-** **"**

Bluenote had concentrated his magic in a compact form to the point where it had enough power to crush even a mountain. He knew his attack must have connected with the mammoth as the dense cloud of dust wouldn't have been kicked off without the explosion. But, why wasn't Humungousaur sent flying like he had expected? His confusion was answered when a mighty and animalistic roar shook the entire battlefield.

" **Ultimate Humungousaur!** **"**

Bluenote's eyes widened as he stared at the more ferocious twenty feet tall ankylosaurus that emerged from the cloud of smoke. His gravitational pulls hardly fazed the ravenous green skinned monster as he closed on him, his every step creating a depression in the ground. The man noted the sharp silver spikes crowning the monster's head while several more protruded from the side of his face, pointing downward. A dark blue, spiked shell covered his chest and torso and back, adorned with more spikes sticking out and his tail had a mace on the end of it with silver spikes jutting from it. As if that wasn't enough, his voracious appearance was amplified further by his knuckles with silver barrels visible on them while the hourglass symbol on his chest had four spikes protruding from it.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Ultimate Humungousaur is a larger ankylosaurus-like creature who is twenty-feet-tall. Unlike his original form, Ultimate Humungousaur cannot grow at all. He is a green-skinned, armored version of himself with grey horns on his head, arms, chest and back; with a mace in his tail, and his back is covered by a large, spiked shell. His DNA allows him to convert his hands into bio-Gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles as a result of millions of simulated battles over thousands of years. He is strong enough to trip Way Big.

* * *

Slightly bending forward, the evolved Vaxasaurian sped forward while showing incredible resistance against the enormous amount of gravity magic pressing down upon him. Growling in rage, he further increased his speed as far as his massive body allowed him while he reared back his right arm, the limb ending in a fist while his emerald eyes flashed blue for a brief moment. Magic exploded from Bluenote as he was also propelled forward with a push of gravity from beneath his feet, he also cocked back his right arm; his killing intent flaring all around him.

A gigantic and extraordinary seismic wave swirled around and tore through the air, causing the wind to pick up and disrupting the ground under the sheer pressure as the two combatants met with their extended limbs. The higher ground and the cliff itself began crumbling and seemed to shatter as a result of the force, leaving Bluenote and Ultimate Humungousaur to face the raining boulders and rubble in the aftermath.

Leaping backward, Bluenote's body once again exploded with overwhelming magical energy that distorted the air to divert the potentially lethal debris. He raised his arms wide to his sides and his eyes narrowed at his foe who merely formed a fist and slammed it on the ground, causing another shockwave to emerge around him and knocked the rocks away.

Bluenote was dumbstruck at the enormous display of strength from his adversary. The eagerness to fight more consumed his mind as he launched the fallen boulders at Ultimate Humungousaur via magic. The latter merely stretched out his arms, converted them into bio-Gatling guns, and promptly shot them out of the air. Dense dark smoke began to block their vision but that did little to prevent Ultimate Humungousaur from relenting in his barrage.

A blazing explosion consumed the area. Faltering from exhaustion, Ultimate Humungousaur prevented himself from collapsing by planting his right arm on the ground. His breathing was heavy as he glared at the cloudy sight, hoping that his foe had been taken care of. He didn't know how long he could continue anyway after so many transformations. **'** **Ah, after this all is over, I** **'** **m going on a long vacation.** **'**

The smoke dissipated to reveal Bluenote still on his feet unlike his adversary though his demeanor was distinctly different from before; smoke wafted off his burned and bruised body despite a strange distortion field defending his body. "Impressive. Ben Tennyson, was it? You really can soar." He gained a sadistic grin as his magical energy once again exploded from his body, wind swirling and whipping around him as he extended his arms forward and closed his palms together; his killing intent skyrocketing. "All this time, I waited to fight with someone who could actually fly with me. I never expected a young kid like you to push me this far."

Ultimate Humungousaur growled, confusion clearly visible on his face. His opponent had actually sustained damage but he could still fight. That was impressive to him as well but in a rather twisted way. But what was he doing now? He got his answer when winds began to build up around them, all flowing in a certain direction; toward Bluenote.

' **I can** **'** **t let him finish charging up.** **'** Ultimate Humungousaur thought as he drove his fist further into the ground and with another mighty roar on his part; he ripped out a massive chunk of Earth and hurled it at the enemy mage.

" **-Black Hole!-** **"**

Ultimate Humungousaur watched Bluenote push his arms forward, prompting the abrupt formation of a dark orb consisting of concentrated magical energy. The earthen projectile disappeared into it. Ultimate Humungousaur buried his feet into the ground and struggled to maintain his footing. It was as if the spell wanted to devour him completely.

"This is my ultimate spell! It's a point of infinite gravity that will suck up everything and anything in its path!" Bluenote shouted through the storm that had begun building up and closing in around the combatants, though the man hardly seemed to be fazed by it.

Ultimate Humungousaur snarled as he stomped his feet further into the ground. His attention was drawn to the boulders and rubble that began to fly toward the hole. He extended his arms and formed them into bio-Gatling guns; he fired another barrage of projectiles but much to his utter surprise and chagrin, his missiles were sucked into the hole. **"** **This isn** **'** **t happening.** **"** He growled, thinking of a way to negate the spell before he was sucked into it.

"It's useless! No matter how much you struggle, you cannot escape! You're just delaying the inevitable!" Bluenote broke out in a deranged smile. "Perish little Fairy Tail wizard!"

Abruptly, the force quadrupled which forced Ultimate Humungousaur to bend low and use his arms to prevent further skidding. Nothing seemed to be working and the fact that his struggling body was almost drained didn't help much. Beads of perspiration raced down his head as he snarled, hoping that somehow the spell would disappear when a massive boulder struck him from behind and consequently, he lost his footing and that led to the inevitable.

The pain was unbearable. First his left hand, then more of his body until he was halfway sucked in. The strength in his right hand wasn't sufficient. Even the ground was tearing apart. Feeling his massive body compressed and crushed as his body was sucked in the orb; the experience was excruciating. He could feel his bones breaking and popping. No! More like being quashed under the immeasurable force. He couldn't even imagine it anymore as even his throat ran dry from screaming. But, he didn't stop fighting. That wasn't an option to him. He had come too far to lose now.

Bluenote cackled with his impending victory. Wearing that insane and mad grin on his face, he was enjoying every bit of his opponent's pointless resistance. "Be consumed little fairy! There's no coming back!"

Ultimate Humungousaur's eyes widened at a realization. If he couldn't nullify the spell from outside, he'd do it from the inside! Glaring one last time at the madman cackling at his apparent victory, he loosened his right hand's hold on the ground. He was quickly sucked into the dark orb but not before he slapped the Omnitrix dial at the last possible second.

Bluenote laughed. The broad sadistic grin on his face threatened to tear his face in half. He'd won. After so many years, he'd finally found a worthy opponent. And, in the end, victory was his. Finally, he decided to nullify his magic. There was no use for it anymore. He extended his right arm forward and prepared to cancel the spell when his eyes stared in utter disbelief.

The dark orb was glowing emerald much to Bluenote's sheer confusion. The light grew brighter with each passing second and the glow expanded further. Bluenote's eyes widened in alarm at the green line spreading across the orb's surface. "Impossible!" He muttered in utter disbelief as the orb erupted in a gargantuan emerald explosion that generated a swirling dust storm and seismic wave that caused the area to crumble and rip apart even more. The explosion expanded and Bluenote could do nothing save for watching in utter astonishment as he was caught in the explosion as well. Several rippling shockwaves tore the ground and cliff apart as the landscape for miles around suffered. An emerald explosion took the shape of a spherical dome over the massive depression thanks to the battle.

* * *

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHY IS THE SHIP SHAKING!? ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!?"

Hades demanded loudly as he struggled to remain on his feet in his throne room as violent tremors shook the entire ship that happened to be floating in the air, hidden beyond the clouds. He had been informed earlier that Ben Tennyson was heading to the Magic Council and thereby, he had set up a trap for the boy. He had assigned Bluenote to intercept the boy during the return journey and test how much the kid posed a threat to his plans.

Hades had expected Bluenote to return quickly but all he found was an abrupt fluctuation in energy that mostly included the magical signature of the Gravity magic user. He was dumbstruck to say the least when he found the boy actually forcing Bluenote to go all out. To accomplish such a deed indicated that the boy had extreme potential to pose a threat in the future. His Kin of Purgatory save for Zancrow was present with him in the room and waiting eagerly to hear the outcome of the battle but they couldn't shake the th0ught that someone was giving Bluenote a hard time.

Then the entire ship began to rumble.

The tremors ceased and eventually a grunt appeared before Hades and bowed down on one knee. "Master Hades, it was a powerful distortion in the atmosphere that shook the ship!"

"A distortion?" Hades raised the eyebrow of his sole visible eye after regaining his balance and slumping down in his seat, relieved that they were not under attack and their position hadn't been compromised. "What caused it?"

"Um…er…I'm not sure sir…but the abrupt massive fluctuation in energy below us caused it. I think…er…Commander Bluenote was responsible." The grunt replied nervously.

Hades let out a snort. "Do you know how high we are from ground level? Bluenote is strong and powerful but to cause this is beyond his capabilities." He looked at the grunt. "Activate the vision lacrima immediately. I want to see what's going on down there."

"I'm afraid that the vision lacrima is suffering some technical problem, Master Hades. It cannot capture anything properly from this altitude." The grunt responded hesitantly. "Do you wish to descend to get a proper view?"

Hades waved his hand dismissively and much to his chagrin. "There's no need for that. I don't want Grimoire Heart's headquarters to be exposed under any circumstances as long as we haven't obtained all the keys and have Lord Zeref standing by us." He pondered for a bit before speaking again. "Prepare teleportation of Bluenote though. He has enjoyed this fight for far too long anyway and I don't want the boy to die either. Knowing Bluenote, he might ignore me due to his battle lust."

The grunt nodded and with a final bow left the room, leaving Hades to his thoughts. A massive energy followed by powerful air distortions. He knew Bluenote was not strong enough to accomplish that alone so what else could have done that? None of the Kin of Purgatory dared to ask any questions as Hades pondered.

* * *

On the top of a cliff near the battle was a tall man whose form was obscured with a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak attached with shoulder plates to prevent his eyes from being affected by the sandstorm that whipped across the terrain shortly after the gargantuan emerald explosion. He had been heading toward Magnolia when he sensed the release of dense magical energy and out of curiosity, he decided to investigate. Explosions, sonic booms, and mighty roars only made it easier to follow.

He found himself on the cliff where he caught sight of Bluenote Stinger laughing madly while a dark orb sucked in everything in its path. The orb's pull did affect him but being at such a far distance helped immensely. He had only heard of the man's reputation where not even weeds remained in the roads that he walked. He knew the man was strong and probably the reason for the massive damage suffered by the landscape but who was he to say when he himself was referred to as a destructive mage? He noticed Bluenote's condition and it hardly took him another second to presume that he must have had an excellent fight if the maniacal smile on his face was any indication.

Those kinds of smiles actually creeped him out.

There was no reason for him to confront the man now. He wasn't his enemy so fighting him was pointless and meaningless when it didn't concern him either. He decided to continue his trek back to Magnolia when he noticed the emerald glow within the dark orb. This intrigued him and prevented him from leaving.

Not too long after that emerald glow the area erupted in a gargantuan explosion that caused strong shockwaves which threatened to blow him away, something he wasn't eager to experience. The ripples in the air and the blast from the explosion almost caused him to lose his footing before he bent low to grab the cliff for support while wrapping himself with his cloak so that the sandstorm generated as an aftermath didn't blind his vision.

That's when he felt the ground beneath him shake violently and he cursed himself as the cliff broke apart. Rubble rained down toward the utterly bewildering massive crater with him along for the ride. He let go of his cloak to reveal his tall and muscular frame that was adorned with shoulder-length orange hair, which was kept slicked back and a stubbly beard. Around his waist was a simple belt along with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders with his loose-fitting dark blue pants tucked inside a simple pair of boots.

Gildarts felt the intense heat from the explosion actually piercing his skin and stinging him. He doubted that his senses had improved so it must have been due to power behind the explosion. That actually awed him for a moment before he decided to release his magic as a precautionary measure. Concentrating, he let go of his control over his immense magical energy, flaring it as wide as possible and coating his body in a thick, potent white aura for protection. No sooner did he let go of his magic that a drowning and overwhelming aura waft throughout the battlefield as he raised his arms in front of him in a defensive posture.

Even though it did nothing to stop or minimize the explosion, it certainly brought him relief as his magic came into effect and a white light shone across his extended limbs that helped to nullify the explosion's effect around him. The intensity of the explosion dimmed before the light finally dissipated into nothingness. A cloud of dust and tremors were left in its wake, nothing to worry about for the mage also known as 'Gildarts of the West'.

Gildarts retracted his arms and waited patiently for the smoke to dissipate while the tremors had finally subsided much to his relief. He looked around and whistled at the destruction. The terrain had been roughly remodeled with shattered cliffs, spiderweb-like crevices and a massive crater in the centre with several more within. He wondered how much destruction the last attack inflicted on the landscape. At least, it wasn't his doing anyway so he doubted he needed to worry about that.

Talking of which, what caused it was still unknown to him. He recalled Bluenote celebrating his victory so it wasn't him or so he believed. That man didn't have enough magic left to initiate an attack of that magnitude and he doubted that man would still be standing anyway after that blast. He knew that he would have to use a good chunk of his magic to even come out of such an attack unscathed. It'd actually awed him and the curiosity to know the mage capable of such a feat was what held him here. The image of the dark orb glowing emerald flashed before his eyes and he let out a mirthful chuckle. Who was powerful enough to break that spell? Even though he himself knew little what that dark orb itself was but considering Bluenote, it must have been related to gravity and that spell hadn't been nullified from the outside.

But for now, he wanted to know who was capable of such a feat and the sudden strange feeling he was getting wasn't helping much. Staring at the cloud of dust blocking his view, he let out a frustrated groan. "C'mon, clear up already." Another minute passed and Gildarts began tapping his foot on the ground, running out of patience. The thick dust cloud refused to disappear, causing Gildarts to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I guess I'll clear it myself." He muttered while raising his right arm skyward and balling his fist, his eyes fixed on the ground. "Guess another dent won't ruin the design."

A mild shockwave seemed to have work as it whipped away the dense smoke, clearing the view and the first thing Gildarts caught sight of was Bluenote buried into the ground, his clothes tattered and blood dripping from the wounds on his body. The exposed portions of his body were burning a vivid red and revealed intensive burn marks as he lay there out cold, his facial demeanor showing…fear.

Gildarts' eyes scanned the area for the other combatant but it seems he needed to wait a little more for the rest of the dust nearby to settle down. His eyes travelled back to the pony-tailed man and he wondered how powerful his opponent had been to accomplish such a win. Bluenote probably wouldn't be waking up anytime soon thanks to his injuries. His eyes narrowed at the sight of dark energy radiating from Bluenote's frame as his body began fading until his body completely disappeared into thin air.

"Teleportation?" Gildarts whistled, slightly surprised. "Not bad."

From the corner of his eyes, Gildarts caught sight of a strange glow within smoke. His eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief at the sight of a humanoid machine about 30 feet tall with a green and white body and a pointed armored helmet for a head. Glowing cylinders with dark green bubble-like spheres moving within were visible around the creature's arms near the wrists while his hourglass torso resembled the cylinders while another small hourglass symbol was present on his green and white belt.

But that wasn't what bewildered the Ace of Fairy Tail.

It was the emblem stamped upon the creature's left upper arm. It was the mark of his guild; he belonged to Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Atomix is a robotic-humanoid like alien who uses radiation and atom-based attacks, and is said to be Ben's second strongest transformation next to Alien X. He can create an atomic blast at a particular area and orbs of atomic energy. He speaks in a highly respectful way, addressing Grandpa Max and Gwen as "grandfather" and "cousin" instead of their names. He is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur in one punch or can kick an object to a high altitude while his hard body provides his immense defense and he's capable of flight as well.

* * *

Atomix noticed the presence of another man in the field and assumed him to be another enemy but that thought was dismissed almost instantly when his cloak flipped in the wind to reveal the Fairy Tail crest on his chest. Even though it was not visible on his face, he was actually relieved before a bright red flash obscured him from sight.

Gildarts regained his vision and he felt his breath hitch. He was completely baffled at the sight of a young brunette kid instead of the strange being he had seen a moment ago but he quickly recovered at the sight of the boy's battered and swaying form. Concentrating magic in his feet, he propelled himself forward at an inhuman speed and caught the boy before he could fall to the ground.

"Er…you okay brat?"

No response.

"Hey, talk to me." Concerned, Gildarts shifted the boy in his arms only to find his eyes closed but at least he was still breathing. The boy was injured but he wasn't sure how badly. The bruises would heal quicker but the boy was apparently utterly exhausted. He was still unsure what to think of the situation though. Did this boy just fight Bluenote Stinger and come out alive? Quite the exhilarating thought. Regardless, the boy needed medical attention first and he had the perfect medic in mind.

* * *

Hades was stunned to say the least as he stared at the battered and beaten form of Bluenote; the supposed strongest mage in his guild after him. First Zancrow and now him; both defeated at the hands of a mere kid. It was unimaginable to him, yet the proof lay at his feet. He had greatly underestimated that boy. To inflict such damage, that boy was no ordinary mage. First that boy troubled his men in Araksha, escaped the Tower of Heaven, defeated Zancrow in Lilycove, and now Bluenote resembled a badly charred steak in human form.

His two finest mages were in the infirmary and he doubted that sending others after Tennyson would be effective. However, defeat for a dark guild was unacceptable. Grimoire Heart was a part of the Balam Alliance, controlling one-third of the minor dark guilds in the entire continent and these consecutive defeats would paint a picture of weakness.

"Take him away and report back to me about his treatment." Hades sighed, leaning back in his throne as his subordinates complied. His eyes traced every movement until Bluenote disappeared from his sight.

"Master Hades, what do you propose we do?" A calm voice spoke, diverting the Guild Master's attention. "These defeats courtesy of a legal mage, we cannot neglect them anymore."

There was no need for Hades to look up to know who had spoken those words. Those words were coming from none other than one of his finest, probably the second strongest of the seven Kin of Purgatory and he spoke no wrong. After all, if he ignored this defeat then it will only further hamper their reputation. They were the strongest! After Tartaros anyway, but they were Demons.

"Master Hades, I…-"

"No Azuma." Hades muttered, his eyes locking on the tan-skinned, tall muscular man. The thick brown hair crowning his head that was more like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutted out in random directions with long sideburns joining his hair to his prominent goatee which resembled several triangles pointing downwards that also pointed upwards on his chin. The piercing dark brown eyes stared without faltering at the old man who merely sighed as he took in the details of the Great Tree Arc magic user.

A straight dark streak ran over his left eye which extended up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek made him look more intimidating while large earrings shaped like round crescent moons pointing downward hung from his ears. His attire, it suited him well, decorated by tribal motifs while leather armor shielded his upper body. The chest piece was rather simple, with the central section highlighting his prominent abdominals and pectorals underneath it colored in light green, separated by the dark green sections on his sides by a pair of thin white lines framing it on both edges while the V-shaped part around his neck was colored black. A pair of large, dark-colored shoulder pads was attached to his chest piece, outlined with lighter-colored edges and massive straps hanging from them, decorated by large hollow studs with the left shoulder pad bearing the mark of the guild. A simple, plain belt distinguished by the dark motifs on it was visible around his waist while the leather armor continued downward as a waist guard composed of four large, semicircular flaps, each decorated by studs identical to shoulder pads while retaining the same color scheme of his chest piece. His muscular arms were covered in loose, light green sleeves, with a darker green band circling each of them, closed by a stud identical to those adorning the rest of his attire, and darker-colored stripes framed the areas where the sleeves opened laterally to reveal part of his forearms. His pants instead were orange in color though they retained the same structure of the sleeves, with the lower portions slashed on the front to reveal white boots underneath, which were framed by green stripes and overlooked by studded bands while a series of dark motifs ran down the sides of the pants through its entire length.

Hades knew he was self-assured and stoic but if Azuma was interested then he wanted to fight that boy. That was how he'd always been, showing contempt toward the weak while eager to fight strong opponents. Recalling that he'd yet to answer properly, he sighed. "That boy, Ben Tennyson, he defeated Bluenote. It proves that his power exceeds the Kin of Purgatory's."

That statement actually caused the other members present there to gasp in shock. For the old man to claim that the boy was stronger than the Kin of Purgatory is bewildering to them.

"But…" Hades spoke as he stood up from his throne while the others perked up. "…he's isn't invincible. I'm well aware that my Kin of Purgatory could easily dispatch him together. They are more than capable but that would send an unwanted message." He ambled toward the window and stared at a cloud passing by. "That's why I've decided that I'll deal with the boy myself." He tilted his head to notice everyone staring at him, dumbfounded. "It's not that I don't distrust you lot but I'm afraid that if any of our members are incapacitated then we'll suffer unnecessary delays in finding the other keys."

" **I** **'** **m afraid you won** **'** **t do** **any such thing,** **Master Hades.** **"**

Everyone shifted toward the new voice at breakneck speed and they were surprised to say the least at the sight of a silhouette obscured behind dark shadows or precisely a thought projection; the frame was obscured by the darkness, making it hard to figure out its features though the voice definitely narrowed down the possibilities.

"Who are you?" Hades raised an eyebrow at the projection, his mind scanning his memory for where he had heard that familiar feminine voice. He made no move that might show any form of hostility on his part while the same couldn't be said for the other Kin of Purgatory who were on alert, despite knowing that it was futile.

" **I** **'** **m Ky** **ô** **ka of Tartaros, delivering a message from Mard Geer-sama.** **"**

'I haven't expected a visit from Tartaros.' Hades merely motioned for her to go on despite his contradicting thoughts, intrigued what Tartaros would want from Grimoire Heart.

" **Tartaros is aware of your recent consecutive losses, Master Hades, but Mard Geer-sama desires Grimoire Heart to not retaliate any further.** **"** The voice of Kyôka clarified much to the confusion of others. **"** **Tennyson-sama holds great importance to Tartaros** **'** **s ambition and any further attacks on him would be considered as an act of treason and a violation of the terms for the** **non-aggression** **pact.** **"** The voice didn't waver in the slightest despite the killing intent emitted by the Guild Master of Grimoire Heart. **"** **On behalf of Tennyson-sama, Tartaros would be forced to take measures against Grimoire Heart.** **"**

The other occupants of the room were shocked at the threat incorporated in the message as they stared at Hades who was scowling at the image. That boy, he was affiliated with Tartaros? No! That was impossible. Tartaros was a guild of Demons. There's no way they would let a human into their guild. There was definitely something else going on here but what? Resisting the urge to growl, Hades reined in his killing intent and regained his composure. "That boy is affiliated with a legal guild. Why does Tartaros even care about what happens to him?"

" **I** **'** **m afraid, Master Hades but** **such information is only entrusted to Demons.** **"** The voice replied, without a tinge of hesitation but amusement was present there nonetheless. **"** **All I can say is that Mard Geer-sama has an interest in Tennyson-sama and seeks to recruit him into Tartaros. No! He sees Tennyson-sama as an ally even if he** **'** **s not one of us yet.** **"** The projection began to falter before it began to fade away. **"** **A warning before I take my leave, I saw the battle between him and Bluenote and so did the others in Tartaros. Mard Geer-sama believes that the raw strength and power displayed by Tennyson-sama is beyond the reaches of ordinary mages and can easily be classified as SS-Class...arguably of course. Mard Geer-sama thinks he has not used his full potential against Bluenote. Thereby he** **'** **s more than capable of annihilating Grimoire Heart on his own without Tartaros** **'** **interference.** **"** The projection disappeared but not before a few more words filled the room. **"** **Going against him might prove your last mistake and lead to the utter downfall of one of the three pillars of the** **Balam Alliance.** **"**

Hades merely watched the thought projection vanish, completely consumed by his thoughts that all seemed to have jumbled up after his conversation with Kyôka. The boy was becoming even more of a mystery to him. To hold that much power and have Tartaros' attention, not to mention how those Demons were willing to fight them for that boy, it was bewildering to him. But, how would Tartaros recruit him? That boy seemed far too resilient so taming him was practically impossible. So how were they going to accomplish the impossible? He was curious and he sought answers but he couldn't let Tartaros know that he was investigating the matter.

On the other hand, the remaining Kin of Purgatory were absorbed in their own thoughts. Not only had they been paid a visit by a Tartaros member but she also threatened them while referring to that boy with such honor. It was baffling and shocking to them. They were all stunned when Master Hades leaked his killing intent and he rarely did that. Just how strong was Ben Tennyson?

* * *

Makarov walked at a pace that could be mistaken for running through the thick canopy of the East Forest; a dreadful frown on his face and with fear in his eyes for a certain brunette that he had come to consider as a second grandson. He had contacted Gildarts and had been asked to visit Porlyusica as soon as possible. He knew little about the situation save for Gildarts mentioning a certain boy with brown hair and emerald eyes which was enough for him to narrow down the possibilities to one. From the chagrined tone of Gildarts and the fact that Porlyusica was a top-notch medical professional didn't sit well with him.

His eyes caught sight of a huge tree in the distance and he moved faster. That was the place. Most would be surprised at the structure but Makarov had grown accustomed to it a long time ago. The one that belonged to his old friend; a huge tree with several stocks piercing a few areas, creating openings for windows and a massive, ornate door. He got closer and found Gildarts leaning against the huge tree, waiting patiently.

"Gildarts?"

Gildarts seemed to be lost in his own world considering that it took a moment for him to recognize the old man. "Master Makarov!" He smiled as he pushed himself off the tree and stepped toward the old man. "Glad you could make it so soon."

"Tell me everything!"

"Calm down, old man." Gildarts assured his leader, hoping that it would help even though he couldn't see it happening. "After you asked me to return in the middle of a mission, I complied and then I stumbled across the brat…" He scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "…well, he was that strange glowing creature but later he turned into this boy and believe me, it was quite the shocking sight."

"Ben's a Take-Over mage, Gildarts. They're supposed to transform." Makarov inputted impatiently. "Just tell me what happened to him."

"That name rings a bell. I've heard of him somewhere." Gildarts muttered in surprise as he looked down at the old man who seemed to be losing his cool now which prompted him to let out a deep sigh. "Look old man, Porlyusica is an amazing healer and I'm sure the brat will be fine. Mostly magical and physical exhaustion and he also suffered some injuries in the fight too."

"A fight?"

"I don't know everything but when I was crossing that terrain, I sensed a massive magical surge. I got intrigued and went to investigate a little. That's where I came across the brat. That fight…it was far too intense." Gildarts rubbed his temples. "He was fighting that man…I think you're also aware of him as well…" He looked down at the man. "…Bluenote Stinger."

Makarov's eyes widened in utter astonishment. "B-Bluenote Stinger? That man from the Cabria war?"

Gildarts nodded grimly. "There are rumors about him so I don't need to explain about him. Sorry old man, I'm not aware of why they were fighting. All I saw was the decisive blow dropped by the brat and Bluenote was knocked out." He shuddered at the recollection of the memory. "Believe me; I've never seen such enormous magical energy, well not except from you. I was forced to deploy my magic to prevent potential damage to myself. There was an extremely deep crater there and the ground was all disrupted…tremendous destruction." He looked down again to notice the wide-eyed old man. "Come to think of it, what's rank is he?"

"He's a very high A-Class but I think that he's strong enough to be considered an S-Class already." Makarov responded releasing a deep sigh at how vicious the battle must have been. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think that he's strong enough to be labeled as SS-Class. To hear from you that he's not even S-Class is quite surprising." Gildarts laughed nervously. "That brat is definitely gonna give me a challenge for the title of Ace, if you must know."

"Are you insane?" Makarov had beads of sweat on his forehead as he spoke. "Just what happened there, Gildarts?"

The orange haired man looked at the short man. "You'll find out eventually old man. Such destruction won't be hidden from the Magic Council for long but I'll still go ahead and tell you anyway." He laughed. "I sensed extraordinary power, old man. I've travelled across almost half of Fiore and some more in the East. Never before had I been forced to release my full magic." He let out a chuckle. "I know there are mages who share the same rank as me…SS-Class…like you and the other nine on the 'Wizard Saint' list but we're all on different levels. I'll simplify it a little if you want…that brat can give me a fight better than any I had ever before."

Makarov shook his head. "I know Gildarts but to compare him to an SS-Class is still ridiculous." He stated as if to assure himself. "You would be dumbstruck if I tell you what I know of him but that's not my place to say. However, he's had a difficult past and the way the boy is going, he'll have an even more difficult future and you adding that wouldn't help much."

"Then, why not stop him now?"

Makarov opened his mouth and then closed it. Why wasn't he stopping Ben? The answer was obvious or was it? He just wanted Ben to grow into an amazing wizard. He saw him as a capable Guild Master after his retirement. His train of thought was interrupted by a feminine voice from behind him. "I also agree with Gildarts, Makarov! Why are you not stopping that brat before he goes and gets himself killed?"

Makarov turned around to find an elderly, pink haired woman standing behind him, with a scowl on her face; unlike when she was still in her youth. Her long pink hair was now kept tied into a bun by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges while two bangs of hair framed her face. Her red eyes pierced through his own. A beauty mark was located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her body was hidden beneath a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards while its edges were adorned by white, arch-like motifs. Her outfit was completed by a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes were visible beneath the cape.

It was then that Makarov noticed her broom and he gulped. "Hello Porlyusica! How've you been doing?" He enquired, scratching the side of his cheek nervously.

"Knock it off, Makarov!" Porlyusica scolded sternly.

Makarov let out a deep frustrated sigh. "Hmmm…How is Ben doing, Porlyusica?"

"That's what I want to know!" Porlyusica asked in a demanding tone. "That brat sustained major injuries! Several bones in his body were broken even though nothing vital was damaged, but I heard he fought an S-Class mage if not SS-Class! Just what the hell caused someone with such power to come after a mere boy!?"

Makarov shook his head, a grim expression on his face as he sought words to say but found none. Who was he kidding, thinking that Ben would come out unscathed after fighting with someone like Bluenote? That brat was definitely gonna be the end of him if the destruction that the others left behind and the resulting fines he had to pay every month didn't get him first.

Porlyusica had had enough. She knew the boy would wake up eventually after his body had enough rest but still for him to suffer such damage. Yes, the next generation would inevitably get hurt during missions but Ben's injuries could only be sustained in a life or death battle. After a moment of consideration, she swatted Makarov's head with her trusty broom which caused him to cringe in pain.

Makarov gulped down the lump in his throat as he nursed the bump on his head. "That hurt." He whined.

"THEN, JUST SPEAK ALREADY, MAKARO-!" Porlyusica stopped her assault, letting out a defeated sigh. Never once in her life had she seen Makarov doing that. He had always been optimistic and never once had he let go of that hope even in critically dangerous situations. What had changed?

Makarov looked at Porlyusica and then at Gildarts, the latter waiting patiently with an amused smile on his face while the former simply grew more impatient. Inhaling a deep breath, he straightened himself up. "He's unlike the others…I mean unlike the other kids his age." He looked at the orange haired mage. "Do you know why I asked you to return immediately? It was because I was considering promoting Ben to S-Class and also for you to look after him for the time being." Gildarts raised an eyebrow but decided to remain silent until the old man had finished speaking. "A week ago, he was involved in the complete eradication of Lilycove…Grimoire Heart was behind that and he fought one of their finest, even coming out unscathed." He noticed the astonished stares from his listeners. "He's different. His past…he's suffered a lot…it's been hard for him, causing him to mature and became wiser than his age would suggest."

"Bluenote must be a Grimoire Heart mage seeking payback." Gildarts pondered, giving the matter serious thought as he scratched the back of his neck. "Damn, this is far more serious than I originally thought."

Makarov sent the orange haired mage a flat long stare. "You have no idea." He turned to look at the pink haired elderly woman. "Rob had a showdown with Grimoire Heart before he was captured by them, dying in prison, and Ben doing all this…"

"…For revenge." Porlyusica concluded, sighing mentally. "That's why I hate humans so much. They are just too damn foolish, constantly doing stupid things that will get them killed." She grumbled aloud. "This nostalgic feeling isn't helping much either." She mused inaudibly.

Makarov shook his head and smiled weakly. "How long do you think before he wakes up?"

"I haven't given him any sedatives so he'll wake up on his own." Porlyusica frowned. "But, I must tell you, he's risking too much. If this goes on, he might not live to regret his decision." Her attention was diverted by the sound of footsteps behind her and she spun around to see Ben standing there.

Ben had woken up not too long ago to find himself dressed in bandages and utterly exhausted. He recalled seeing the black symbol of his guild before he'd drifted off to unconsciousness. So, he was probably not in danger considering that a Fairy Tail mage had found him. That was a relief to him and thus, he might have laid back down to get some sleep, if it wasn't for someone shouting. He stepped out to find the old man, the other one who had come to rescue him and an elderly woman, Porlyusica. He wasn't able to stop himself from speaking when he heard the old woman. They knew nothing of him so they didn't have the right to judge him.

"You're mistaken Porlyusica-san. I'm not doing this just for revenge." Ben smiled weakly. "You're a hell of a scary old woman for someone as beautiful as you." The fact that Porlyusica's bangs had shadowed her face save for her red eyes hardly fazed him, prompting him to let out a chuckle. "You probably don't know the pain of failure…no, you must have before you retired." He corrected himself, sighing at how exhausted he was feeling. "Thanks though…for healing me but I believe you couldn't do much about the broken bones. I can feel them and they hurt like hell." He muttered as he tapped his Omnitrix.

All three listeners had different opinions. Makarov was relieved to see Ben doing okay…well as much as possible with those injuries but at least the brat would live while Gildarts was surprised that the brat could already walk. But among them, Porlyusica had a completely different opinion; the boy was fiddling with that peculiar device she had noticed earlier…that and the fact that he was a real pain.

A familiar emerald flash blinded their sight before it died down to reveal a Methanosian standing there instead much to their surprise except for Makarov who had already witnessed what Ben was capable of. Gildarts had the more curious and astonished demeanor at the brat while Porlyusica only showed her surprise for a brief moment before she regained her composure.

" **Swampfire!** **"**

"What are you doing, Ben?" The old man inquired; intrigued as to why Ben had switched forms.

Swampfire merely sighed. **"** **This form has a healing factor** **…** **well more like a regenerative factor.** **"** He replied much to the utter astonishment of the others while flexing his muscles. **"** **It's way better than waiting to heal and** **…** **explaining thing to the others at the guild.** **"** He muttered before slapping the hourglass symbol on his chest and with another emerald flash, he was back to his human self; the bandages having disappeared to reveal his well toned and completely healed body much to everyone's surprise.

"So much for wasting time treating his injuries…" Porlyusica sighed, almost growling mentally at her wasted effort. "…I'll keep that in mind."

Ben released a deep breath. The pain was gone but exhaustion was another thing. He looked at the pink haired lady and smiled, earning a scowl from her. "I once thought that dying was all I could do after I failed to protect what was precious to me…my family." He let out a weak chuckle after recalling what had happened before. "I know that actually sounds ridiculous when you think about it. Then I thought that my family wouldn't have wanted me to do that but the fact remained that they aren't here anymore and I'd failed them. I got over it…eventually." He simply shrugged, feigning as if it hardly mattered but his emerald eyes failed to deceive them. "I still have some nightmares but they pale in comparison to what I'd once had to deal with. Time heals all wounds; at least it seems that way."

"Ben, you don't have to talk about that, you know." Makarov said; his voice full of pity and understanding and yet was very soothing. "I know that you're only making it difficult on yourself."

"Tell me something old man, is it that hard to believe that a kid my age defeated someone stronger?" Ben sighed as everyone glanced away at the question. "Still unsure, I see. I'll narrow it down a little. The one I defeated…Bluenote Stinger…you must be aware of him if that look is anything to go by. Did you know that he's the Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart?"

The dumbfounded expression on the others' faces was all Ben needed to confirm his thoughts. He couldn't blame them though. Someone with such a title shouldn't be underestimated under any circumstances.

"You see, I'm not afraid of enemies. They mean nothing as long as they fail to kill me." Ben shrugged as he looked into the distance. "They might be strong but victory is not all about winning, is it? I've been in fights…far more life-endangering and fierce than this one when I was only ten if I recall correctly. I always came out victorious but those victories cost me in the end. But, even that failure didn't change one thing that I'd forgotten due to the grief of losing them. I always come out victorious." He sighed. "You know why, it's because I don't give up…I was taught that giving up wasn't an option when lives were at stake." He turned around and slowly but steadily moved toward the dirt path going straight into the deep forest. "Grandpa Rob once told me something very important, to forge my own path and let it lead me to my destiny. That's what made me who I am." He stopped and looked back at the trio of listeners. "I might choose a different approach but my destiny will forever remain the same…" He turned around and strode off but not before uttering those two final words. "…Fairy Tail."

Makarov simply shook his head; his mind processing what the boy had just said. For some as young as him who had only heard tales of the guild and had been a part of it for over a year, he certainly had enormous faith and belief in Fairy Tail. But, that still didn't change the fact that the boy was a mystery to him…to Earthland. And, the power he held…it was astounding to him.

Gildarts on the other hand merely smiled at the wise words spoken by the brat. Ben was so much like him. Nah, he believed that someday the boy would surpass him. Such a headache already, his title was in danger and all due to a brat but who was he to give up that title without a fight? Ah, a fight? Ben definitely knew how to fight and he was really intrigued…at such a tender age, how could someone get that strong?

However, among the trio Porlyusica had a different opinion. Even though the boy had an ego problem, he was different. So mature and possessing such insight, she'd never witnessed it in anyone else his age. Then, what intrigued her, was that peculiar device on his wrist. She'd noticed him using it to Take-Over. Was it a limiter? Perhaps, but maybe it was something more than that. She couldn't shake that nostalgic feeling anymore. Her opinion on the brunette had changed; she didn't think of him like the other humans. She didn't know why, but she wouldn't deny it either. She hated humans but she couldn't bring herself to hate him.

* * *

The next day, Ben and Rook ambled down the streets of Magnolia toward the Guild; the former updating the latter about yesterday's events and his fight with Bluenote. As expected, Rook didn't judge him but only inquired about a few things here and there for his own knowledge.

Ben let him know of his meeting with the Magic Council and how they'd tried to blackmail him. He'd gotten out of it only to clash with Grimoire Heart.

"So, Gildarts got there by the time you took out Bluenote?"

Ben nodded. "Something likes that, I guess. I didn't know Gildarts was there until he suddenly popped out after that last attack. I was actually relieved to find a Fairy Tail crest on his chest or I would have been in trouble." He let out a chuckle. "I wasn't in any condition to fight at that point. It took everything I had left to break that spell."

"It was actually foolish to let yourself get sucked into that black hole to nullify it." Rook mumbled aloud. "But considering that it proved worth the effort, I believe you made a good choice."

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was Ultimate Humungousaur then and I still couldn't keep myself from skidding. It was like…the more I struggled, the more powerful that spell became or maybe it was his magic, I have no idea."

"Whatever it was, all that matters is that you're safe." Rook replied, his eyes darting toward the Fairy Tail building as it came into view. "But, next time, I would appreciate it if you let me know before you get int0 such a fight. I still have my Plumber badge with me and it is still connected to the Omnitrix's communication system."

Ben grinned; his eyes sharing the same sight as Rook. He guessed how everyone would react after seeing him. From what Rook had said, they were worried sick about his formal arrest yesterday, apparently the old man had convinced them that Ben had been arrested due to property damage in his last mission. He was grateful for that. He didn't know how he was going to explain the reason for his summon from the Magic Council.

* * *

"Hey brat, glad you could make it here already." Makarov lifted a hand to greet the duo while sipping from his mug; he was sitting cross-legged on the bar counter with Gildarts by his side, holding his staff in his other hand.

Ben simply grumbled something incoherently while Rook went off to look for a mission. He had two reasons; first they were supposed to go on a mission after spending so many days in the guild and the second was, it would help Mystogan train. Considering his reason for being in Earthland, it was necessary for him to be prepared and genuine fighting experience was always useful.

Ben on the other hand simply scanned the room and frowned when he noticed Gray, Erza and Cana striding toward him while most of the guild members were staring at him. He knew all too well the cause. He smiled and waved. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Erza stood in front of him and stared straight into the eyes, causing him to sweat drop. "I heard that you were arrested for property damage yesterday." She leaned slightly forward while glaring at the brunette. "Was that true?"

Ben let out a nervous chuckle at how close Erza was to the truth and he scratched his head in a sheepish manner. "Well it was more like, I was stopping someone else from destroying stuff and it wasn't exactly an arrest. I was just summoned to answer the accusation." He shrugged and noticed Erza leaning back much to his relief. "And, last time I checked, I was off the hook…clean and clear."

"You know, we were all worried." Cana smiled.

Ben simply raised an eyebrow. He didn't know about the others but he could see it as clear as day. Cana actually seemed to be nervous this time. He decided to approach her later and turned to the raven haired Ice-Make mage. "I heard that you were ready to barge into the Magic Council headquarters to rescue me."

"Like I even care what happens to a punk like you." Gray huffed, feigning indifference. "I would have appreciated it if they'd just locked you up."

"Glad to hear that, otherwise I would have thought that you had actually begun to care for me." Ben remarked in a teasing manner much to the annoyance of the raven haired boy. "Oh and…why are you stripping?" He sweat dropped.

"…"

Ben simply face-palmed and let out a groan.

Gray looked down and jumped in surprise. "Gah! Why the hell am I doing this again alread-ahhhhhhhhh?" An armored fist dropping on his head cut short his rant and prompted him to swear loudly while he nursed the bump on his head.

Ben himself let out a chuckle until he noticed Cana's still silent and sad demeanor and she was hardly even noting Gray's antics. He frowned. She seemed so…distant. Something was definitely bugging her and he wanted to know if he could help her. His eyes darted back to find Erza lecturing Gray while the guild members were laughing at Gray cowering in fear from the angry redhead. Capitalizing on the moment of distraction, he grabbed Cana's arm which earned him a surprise squeak from her as they slipped away.

* * *

"So what's wrong, Cana?"

Cana simply stared into Ben's curious and demanding emerald eyes before finally casting away her gaze. "Nothing! Why do you ask?"

Ben didn't buy it. Hell, it was so unreal to even call it an excuse. He merely crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the brunette girl. His posture made it clear that he wasn't moving unless she gave him an answer.

Cana noticed that the other guild members had yet to note their abrupt disappearance as their attention was mainly focused on Erza and Gray as she and Ben stood in the corner. She wondered how he'd managed to pick up on her lie. Hardly anyone had noticed her mood swings since the arrival of her father and she'd managed to keep it that way ever since. Then, how did he? Releasing a sigh, she noticed that he wasn't going to leave her unless she told him something. Her eyes traveled to her father. And, she couldn't tell of him until she was strong enough.

"Gildarts? Is that something related to Gildarts?" Ben inferred as he shared the same sight of the brunette girl and raised an eyebrow at how nervously Cana was fiddling with herself.

"I can't tell you." Cana mumbled before she stared directly into his bright emerald eyes. "But, maybe someday I can when I'm strong enough." She muttered half-heartedly.

Ben chose to remain silent. Sometime words failed to explain what silence could. He knew that Cana was hurt and something was bothering her immensely, all of it somehow related to the Ace. She also wanted to become strong…just like him. It was a puzzle to him but even through the maze, he could see the hazy truth hiding behind. He sighed. She wanted to become strong? If that could ease her pain then he'd help her.

Running a hand through his hair, Ben slightly ruffled it. "If that's what you want, then I'll help you and I'm not talking about ordinary training." He stared directly into Cana's eyes. "I'll help you become stronger…maybe not as strong as Gildarts but strong nonetheless…-" He was interrupted by an abrupt hug from the brunette girl much to his surprise. It felt warm for some reason to him. He doubted that Cana even knew what she was doing but he knew what it was doing to him. After all, he was far older than her and that made all the difference.

"Really?" Cana's voice was cracking and it seemed like she was sobbing silently.

Releasing a sigh, Ben nodded, ignoring their closeness as best as he could. "He's your father, isn't he?" Sensing a hesitant but affirmative nod confirmed his deduction. "But, he doesn't know about it." He sighed at another nod as Cana pulled herself away from him; her brown eyes glistening. He flashed an assuring smile that filled her with confidence. "He will know someday and you'll the one to tell him when you're stronger."

Cana merely nodded her head enthusiastically.

Abruptly, the voice of Makarov boomed across the guild hall which silenced everyone. Intrigued at what the old man had to say, everyone stared directly at him as he stood up. Curious, Ben found himself striding forward with Cana not too far behind.

Makarov looked over at the guild hall and sighed, glancing at Gildarts standing beside him. Inhaling a deep breath, he spoke. "For the past year, a certain someone among us has shown great development and skills in the amazing field of magic at an exponential rate, completing missions with a record of no collateral damage for a Fairy Tail wizard!" Many sweat dropped at the weird proclamation. "Therefore, I've decided that it's time for the S-Class Mage Promotional Trial!"

That particular announcement caused the audience to gape in surprise. Usually for a member to be able to take the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, it took years of hard work to be considered a qualified participant by the master himself but what was more surprising, the S-Class Mage Promotional Trial normally took place at the end of the year.

"The participant is Ben Tennyson!"

Ben's jaw dropped at the mention of his name. Honestly, he'd expected Laxus to be the one after how much effort and work he did to become stronger and how his mission's clients hardly complained about any damage either. But, he being the one was shocking on many levels. Yes, he might have been downplaying himself. It was a legitimate explanation though. Nobody in the guild except for Makarov and Gildarts knew what he was truly capable of.

Others had similar expressions and thoughts. Cana and Erza were both stunned to hear Ben being classified as worthy for S-Class. They were all too surprised to say anything while Gray had his lower jaw dangling on the floor in utter astonishment as he stood there, baffled and half-naked. The other guild members were actually concerned about letting a young kid take such a dangerous exam but if Makarov believed he was ready then who were they to judge? Rook had a big grin adorning his face.

Leaning against a support beam away from the others, Laxus heard the announcement. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He knew Ben was strong and probably the reason he was selected despite having only been a member for one year. Among them all, he only held respect for Ben and Gildarts for they were strong even though he hardly knew how powerful Ben truly was. But, there was also disappointment. He wanted to become an S-Class mage himself so that he could show the old man that he was a man in his own right, but he guessed it would to wait for some other time.

Makarov coughed slightly to gain everyone's attention again. "Now, for our second participant who's shown immense power and skills over the year as well and who also avoided damage during his missions, Laxus Dreyar!"

The blonde lightning mage's eyes widened at the mention of his name. He turned around to notice everyone staring at him, and when he looked at the old man's face he found…faith. He snorted and cast his gaze away to find Ben grinning at him. As much as he wanted to think otherwise, this would be a tough competition. He'd heard tales of Ben's missions as well as his strength and capabilities but the opportunity to witness that and maybe test him; he was looking forward to it.

"This is the first S-Class Mage Promotional Trial since the promotion of Gildarts so I wanted this exam to be different! The rules are simple; both the participants will form a team and take on an S-Class quest selected by Gildarts where their skills and strength would be monitored under his supervision! In short, Gildarts will decide who is worthy of being Fairy Tail's next S-Class mage!"

Ben and Laxus shared a glance. So, they would be a team and also working against each other while finishing this mission? An S-Class quest wasn't anything to sneeze at either. Ben was fully capable of finishing the mission on his own, not that he believed Laxus wasn't capable of but he assumed that he exceeded the blonde by awide margin. The old man must have known that from the beginning so why choose Laxus? If the blonde failed, that would only put more strain on their relationship. Makarov definitely failed to think things through sometimes. He knew he'd have to talk to the old man anyway.

"The Trial will begin tomorrow!" This time Gildarts was the one to speak. "At first light, the participants will set out on the mission along with me! So, I expect to see them at the entrance to Magnolia. I've been asked to not interfere unless absolutely necessary and I assume that you both know there's no reason for the quest to be an exam if it means me interfering!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll clear up one thing here; there will be more than one factor that will influence the result of the exam!"

The guild broke into cheers as another party broke out due to such a special occasion. Gray, Cana and Erza all congratulated Ben at his success of achieving such an opportunity while Laxus merely left the guild hall to prepare for the exam. Ben looked at the guild members getting drunk and his eyes darted toward the bar counter and he narrowed his eyes at the disappearance of Makarov or Gildarts. They must have slipped away using the party as a distraction.

"You know what this means?"

Ben spun around to come face-to-face with Rook who had a frown on his face. Knowing full well what Rook meant, he merely sighed and nodded. "Yeah, this is gonna be hard for sure. He must have known, still he choose this option. I can already foresee a not too bright future for their relationship unless something miraculous happens."

"Like you losing?" Rook raised an eyebrow, his frown deepening.

"I don't think that's an option." Ben merely shrugged. "Yes, at first I felt tempted to bow out but becoming an S-Class mage would help our cause. The experience will be far too valuable to miss out on. We both know that we need experience to even go against Grimoire Heart and stop them from unsealing Zeref."

"I heard that the participants are not allowed to converse with the master or supervisor the night before the exam." Rook stated. "If you want, I can talk to Master Makarov instead."

"It's futile after he already announced everything and trail begins tomorrow." Ben stuffed his hands in his pockets as he turned around. "When you think about it, you would find there's no point in it. I might be wrong too and we might be underestimating Laxus. Maybe he's as ready as me to become S-Class. We'll find out eventually." He strode off with his shoulders hunched. "I'll return to the apartment. Tomorrow's gonna be a really long day."

* * *

 **I believe the length of the chapter is quite appreciable. Takes time and great motivation to upload anything this big and I'd planned on keeping this up, no matter the delay while at the same time, increasing the word counts. Last chapter had fewer responses but good ones in my perspective, so that's really appreciated.**

 **A/N 1: Dropping to next chapter sneak peek, I'm introducing a three OCs character who belonged to other shows, and then fourth character who would be the third Dragneel. Story will be about Ben and Laxus journey to compete for trial. I'd considered several things before dropping to this conclusion and I hope, you would like it very much what I'd planned. I was also wondering, how much you guys would appreciate the inclusion of an alternate Ben in this story. Let me know, whatever you think.**

 **A/N 2: I'm still looking for anyone who can draw OCs characters and cover-page for the story and so anyone who fits the profile, please contact me and we will talk. Same goes for any idea and reference as well.**

 **A/N 3: Another big thanks goes to Vandenbz for providing time in editing the chapter and making it worth reading again.**

 **This is all for now. Reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter** **/ chapter 12: The Path To S-Class!**

 **Following chapter / chapter 13: The Third Dragneel!**


	12. X777! The Path To S-Class!

**CHAPTER–12**

 **X777!**

 **THE PATH TO S-CLASS!**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

"The Trial will begin tomorrow!" This time Gildarts was the one to speak. "At first light, the participants will set out on the mission along with me! So, I expect to see them at the entrance to Magnolia. I've been asked to not interfere unless absolutely necessary and I assume that you both know there's no reason for the quest to be an exam if it means me interfering!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll clear up one thing here; there will be more than one factor that will influence the result of the exam!"

The guild broke into cheers as another party broke out due to such a special occasion. Gray, Cana and Erza all congratulated Ben at his success of achieving such an opportunity while Laxus merely left the guild hall to prepare for the exam. Ben looked at the guild members getting drunk and his eyes darted toward the bar counter and he narrowed his eyes at the disappearance of Makarov or Gildarts. They must have slipped away using the party as a distraction.

"You know what this means?"

Ben spun around to come face-to-face with Rook who had a frown on his face. Knowing full well what Rook meant, he merely sighed and nodded. "Yeah, this is gonna be hard for sure. He must have known, still he choose this option. I can already foresee a not too bright future for their relationship unless something miraculous happens."

"Like you losing?" Rook raised an eyebrow, his frown deepening.

"I don't think that's an option." Ben merely shrugged. "Yes, at first I felt tempted to bow out but becoming an S-Class mage would help our cause. The experience will be far too valuable to miss out on. We both know that we need experience to even go against Grimoire Heart and stop them from unsealing Zeref."

"I heard that the participants are not allowed to converse with the master or supervisor the night before the exam." Rook stated. "If you want, I can talk to Master Makarov instead."

"It's futile after he already announced everything and trail begins tomorrow." Ben stuffed his hands in his pockets as he turned around. "When you think about it, you would find there's no point in it. I might be wrong too and we might be underestimating Laxus. Maybe he's as ready as me to become S-Class. We'll find out eventually." He strode off with his shoulders hunched. "I'll return to the apartment. Tomorrow's gonna be a really long day."

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

Ben and Laxus, accompanied by Gildarts, found themselves in a vast stretch of mountainous forest. They had travelled east for the mission and to say that the journey was uneventful would be an understatement. There was hardly any long conversations save for the mission debriefing from Gildarts and a few questions here and there.

They were supposed to head to Cerulean town and see the Mayor who had the remaining information concerning the mission. Nothing was particularly noteworthy in the job flyer save for an unknown Demon creating havoc and it was being held responsible for the disappearance of numerous people. A capable mage was needed to subdue the monster before Cerulean was attacked considering that the place held great value in the east due to its economic importance. It was definitely hard to form a plan with so little knowledge though. Well, it was supposed to be an S-Class quest so what else could have been expected?

Laxus looked at the brunette ambling to his right. They were supposed to act as a team and eventually fight for the title of an S-Class mage. He'd only gone on one mission with the brunette and that was when Ben was still a new recruit. That mission had helped him to estimate the brunette's power to an extent. The boy had a variety of Take-Over forms and each with its own specialties from what he'd heard. He could manipulate energy too. Doubtlessly he had improved since then.

Letting out a sigh, Laxus shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. They had to finish this mission in the first place to even qualify for the next step and for that, they needed a plan. "If we're working as a team, I think we should make a plan."

"So you finally figured that out." Ben mused inaudibly before he looked at the blonde and shrugged. "I don't think that's possible right now since we know next to nothing about what to expect. We should get to town and have an audience with the Mayor first."

Laxus nodded, admitting the brunette had a good point. They could have raced to town already if it wasn't for two factors. First, they didn't want to waste effort and magical energy. If the Mayor had waited patiently for a month, then another night wouldn't change anything. And second, Gildarts. Man, this was going to be a long day. It would have been better if the old man had set up a fight instead.

Gildarts on the other hand, merely followed the two boys at a steady pace while remaining on alert in case the boys messed up. He'd certainly noted a few things here; both were taking the mission seriously…well at least Laxus was but he was certain that Ben was too if what Makarov had told him earlier was true. It was confirmed after how Ben had spoken decisively…like a veteran who left out nothing.

"It's getting darker." Ben muttered, snapping a finger which caused a sparkling glowing blue sphere to materialize in front of him and illuminate the darkness in the forest. "This'll help until we find a clearing to sleep in."

Gildarts was intrigued at the sight. He had heard from the old man about Ben's ability to manipulate energy but the sight was something that he hadn't expected. Well, he hadn't expected Ben to be the one to defeat Bluenote either. He looked around and was surprised to find that they had yet to be attacked. Normally, wild-beasts wouldn't ignore potential prey and he'd normally flare a small amount of his magic around him as a warning beacon to deter them. Throughout his travels, he had noticed how the beasts avoided anyone with high magical reserves. However, considering it was an exam, he hadn't released a tinge of magic and neither could he sense the participants. They weren't utilizing any magic either. Then, why hadn't they been attacked yet?

"It's too calm." Laxus muttered, probably thinking along the same lines. "No Vulcans or Wyvern, no wolves, nothing like ordinary." Ben looked at Laxus as he finished. "It's too quiet."

Ben raised an eyebrow. He hadn't noticed that yet but come to think of it, Laxus was right. Normally, he would have been ambushed by wild Vulcans at this point. He knew better than to call it a coincidence. The easier it seemed, the harder it turned out to be in reality…at least as far as he was concerned. Were all those Vulcans and beasts conspiring against them? He shook his head and let out a deep sigh at the absurd thoughts. He was thinking too much, going crazy after the tiresome journey.

"I suggest you both to be on your guard…" Gildarts spoke up, his cloak flipping toward his left in the night breeze. "…just in case."

Ben nodded while Laxus simply strode forward through the thick canopy of trees, bushes and last but not the least, darkness; his eyes focused on a small clearing ahead. "We can spend the night here."

* * *

Ben stifled a yawn as he stared at the clear sky and the various stars. Most of the silvery light was blocked by the tall thick trees, leaving the ground below shrouded in shadows which made the forest seem more intimidating. However, the brunette merely held his gaze on the sky as his mind drifted off to the various events that had led him to this point in his life.

He recalled when his life had changed forever. He'd received a distressed signal and the Plumbers had recommended him and Rook to investigate. After all, they were the better choice since they were quite effective in most situations. But, Kevin was against it…for the most part. For valid reasons too. After all, Vilgax wasn't any regular foe, and definitely beyond extraordinary when most of his enemies formed a group far more dangerous than the Negative 10, their goal being just to defeat and conquer him, the team led by his archenemy.

He didn't blame them either…at least not entirely anyway. He knew he would get really frustrated upon losing to the same enemy time and again. He chose to accept the mission, going out to investigate a distress signal. Everything could have been avoided if he'd listened to Kevin. He closed his eyes as he remembered Kevin's words.

'Don't go, Tennyson. I still think that it's a trap to lure you away and leave Earth defenseless. You can't just trust Vilgax to not take advantage of the opportunity. Even though I hate to admit it, you're the only one who's more than capable of stopping an assault and invasion.'

Ben opened his eyes and released a sigh, his eyes greeted with the same sight as before. Kevin had been right. It was just a trap to lure him away. He'd been bored out of his mind because of the recent lack of crime. He'd grown overconfident…again. This time, it cost him so much.

'How long had it been? Two years? No, two and a half.' He thought inwardly while letting out a weak inaudible chuckle. Ben closed his eyes again to prevent those memories from weakening him any further.

Laxus simply stared at the fire in the middle of the clearing as he leaned against a tree, the flame's warmth spreading in the air and providing him with a soothing feeling after the long tiring day. Ben had transformed into that Pyronite to light the fire, saving them the work much to his relief even if he'd protested at the time. Well, he didn't really care. His sole ambition was to clear the trial and become an S-Class mage. He had the opportunity and he wasn't about to let it go under any circumstances.

It was already too frustrating for him to be mostly remembered as the old man's grandson and not because of his deeds and achievements. Wasn't that what his father had mentioned to him? Makarov had excommunicated him as well. He knew his father made him go through some dangerous situations but didn't everything turn out for the best? He was strong now, enough to be a potential S-Class mage too. His father had implanted that lacrima within him to make him strong and yet, the old man expelled him and the most frustrating thing about it was that he didn't know why. He doubted anyone in the guild knew the reason and the old man refused to talk about it. He balled his fists. He was going to become an S-Class mage, no matter what but the only one who stood in his path was Ben.

In a sense, he was glad that there was someone who could compete with him. The training he went through every morning and spending time helping train others as well; they were all the signs of a strong mage. Ben's Take-Over magic was another indication of his strength; Ben properly synchronized his magic, experience and technique to make him stronger. His eyes darted toward the brunette, lying on his back, just a few feet away from him. The confidence in Ben potential, he couldn't ignore that. His last Pyronite transformation, it was unlike anything he'd ever seen, similar to how unique the brunette's other Take-Over's were. Ben was going to be true competition.

However, Laxus wasn't going to give up without a fight. Letting out a deep sigh, he looked at the orange haired man snoring at the other end of the clearing and then back at the brunette. Apparently, Ben was still awake; he noticed him moving. He wondered how he should broach the subject and cursed himself for not talking with the others back at the guild. Sighing again, he scratched his head and took a deep breath.

"You still awake?"

Ben opened his eyes and moved his head slightly, his emerald eyes zeroing in on the blonde from his position. "Yeah." He croaked out and immediately mentally scolded himself for feeling so weak.

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Ben released a deep sigh and pushed himself off the ground and took a sitting position, his eyes staring into the campfire. "I'm fine, I guess."

"You don't sound like it though."

Ben tilted his head and looked at the blonde. "Just some past memories; not too fond of them…well at least not all of them are so bad but remembering them is quite…painful." He muttered half-heartedly as he turned back to stare into the fire. "But, I'm fine…really. Thanks for asking though."

Laxus nodded, still not convinced about the fine part. Definitely not a good memory if he'd lost his cheerful demeanor but he had no right to pry into it. He wouldn't have been here to witness it if it wasn't for the trial. Sighing again, he shook his head. "I was wondering, how much do you know about S-Class quests?"

Ben raised an eyebrow as he spun around to face the blonde. "Not much except that they are harder and more dangerous than regular quests. But, each depends upon the mage's capabilities and choice of action. Like, not all quests are suitable for all mages since specific factors come into play and that might work against them as well." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Why do you ask anyway?"

Laxus folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back into the tree but his eyes bored into Ben's…not wavering for a second. "I shouldn't be surprised considering that you're also a potential S-Class mage." He muttered. "Anyway, I was thinking. If we're going to work together, then we should be aware of each other's abilities so that we can work together in case the situation requires it."

Ben merely nodded.

"I will go first then. You're already aware of my magic, I use Lightning Magic." Laxus scratched the back of his head as he cast away his gaze from the brunette. "Not many know about it but that's not my primary magic even though my original magic is also related to lightning." He murmured, looking once again at the brunette.

"You're talking about how you're a Lightning Dragon Slayer, right?" Laxus' eyes widened as he stared at the brunette in utter astonishment. That bit of information was secret and not known to anyone except his father, grandfather and Gildarts. How did Ben find out about it? He was still in a state of shock when Ben let out a sigh. "Look, apart from me, the only other one who knows your true magic is Rook and the others who you're already aware of. I can assure you of that." Laxus merely nodded, still unable to say anything. "I know that you're wondering how I got that idea though. Well, for that, I just happen to see things a little differently." Ben shrugged nonchalantly while tapping his head. "I can't tell you everything…not because I distrust you or anything but that's something I'm not ready to share openly with everyone."

Laxus shook his head; his mind still trying to comprehend what had been said. Ben knew of his magic without him even realizing it. Hell, Rook too? But, how did they know? He had never used that magic openly and sparingly at that. Ben also didn't seem willing to tell him how. For a moment, he considered interrogating Ben but he knew that with Gildarts not too far behind, it would be useless.

"Look, I know you feel like pounding me for answers too but I can assure you…" Ben lost his smile and gained a dark look in his emerald eyes. "…if we fought, you would fail."

Laxus noticed it. Those emerald eyes, they had become so life-less and dull, unlike a moment ago. He shook his head. Was that just his imagination? That wasn't possible. He'd seen it clear as daylight. He looked once again into those eyes and flinched momentarily before he regained his composure. "You sure about that?" No way would have that felt like challenging.

"Yeah, but you're stronger than a lot who've already tried." Ben shrugged, his eyes not leaving the blonde's. "That's something I could care least about. I've grown accustomed to my opponents giving me a tough fight but I'm sure that I can take care of myself all too well. I have at least one Take-Over form that has an advantage over lightning."

"You're underestimating me" Laxus growled.

Ben frowned. "No, I'm not. You think that I can't sense the potential and magnitude of the magic confined within you? It may not be fully developed but it's still immense. But, it is still not as vast as a few mages I've fought." He scowled. "You're strong and better than most but not the strongest. I know how much training you went through to gain recognition, right? The training made you so strong, I'm sure you're aware of it. Add in the fact that you're a Dragon Slayer, that's enough to consider you as a worthy opponent." He muttered, his frown deepening. "I have underestimated the people around me as well as my enemies. That cost me everything…well almost everything. That's why I did some research myself and I'm all too well aware of what a Dragon Slayer is capable of."

Laxus exhaled a long breath and calmly analyzed the brunette. Okay, it seemed he was the one who had seriously underestimated his companion. Despite being young, he deduced more than most. The boy knew almost everything about him, what he was and what a Dragon Slayer was capable of, even his eventual goals.

"You don't have to worry about me underestimating you. You're unlike the others…you're like me. We fight to win." Laxus looked at the Ben in surprise. "I don't like to be underestimated either but I learnt one thing eventually, one cannot be proficient in everything." He chuckled weakly. "That's what you need friends for." His eyes travelled to the brightly glowing orb in the sky. "There's always someone who'll always believe in you." He looked at Laxus. "Take your gramps for example."

"I had my doubts about how could one like you could be selected for the trial." Laxus snorted, ignoring the last comment. "It seems that you have more than you actually let on."

Ben let out a chuckle. "That's what gives us an advantage in battle, those unpredictable changes and distractions." He smirked. "You know that all too well, don't you?"

Laxus noticed the boy losing his coldness and to say he was grateful was an understatement. From what he could tell, the boy had power if the rumors were true, he had intelligence and experience too if that look in his eyes was any indication. However, what caught his attention the most was the hardness and stillness in his voice that sent a shiver down his spine, something he rarely felt. "Tell me, how long have you been using magic?"

"Since I was ten."

Laxus was dumbstruck. "You meant to tell me that you're using magic for only two years?"

"Kind of…I think so, two years or more like two and a half years." Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "I know it's hard to believe and I will admit that even for two and half years, several other factors have drastically influenced my capabilities."

Laxus raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"…"

Sighing, Laxus muttered something incoherently at the clueless brunette before he uttered what was on his mind. "What are those factors you spoke of?"

"Oh, that…" Ben laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "…sorry, but not gonna say."

Laxus sweat dropped at the boy's rather indignant and childish behavior. He let out another deep sigh. "You know almost everything about my power and I know nothing of yours except for a few rumors. Not exactly fair you know."

"Yeah, that's one point." Ben uttered, adopting an expression of deep thought. "I don't think I can tell you everything but I'll give the short version to save us time and me a headache." He looked at the blonde. "I have a lot of Take-Overs, each with their specific features like super-strength, super-endurance, super-speed, super-intelligence and flight. Then, there's elemental energy controlling forms, regeneration, invisibility, and the list just goes on and you already aware that I can manipulate energy."

Laxus was speechless. How can one be proficient in so many things? That was insane. He'd heard of Take-Over mages who were said to be extremely powerful and their strength far exceeded most but this boy here had enough power and ability to put most to shame.

Ben took a moment to think properly. "I also have certain transformations that can increase your lightning magic drastically too. You did mention that we would stand a better chance with teamwork."

"You better keep those in mind when we get into a dangerous fight." Laxus stated, still awestruck. "I can enhance the effect of my power by concentrating it and with what you mentioned; its power can be amplified further. That would make it much easier to take out that Demon."

Silence once again consumed them, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. This trip might not be as boring as he'd first thought. Looking at the blonde, he grinned. "You know, you suck at normal conversation."

Laxus' gaze met Ben's who was grinning at him. He sighed, knowing how right the brunette was. "I know."

Unbeknownst to them, Gildarts was silently listening in on their conversation with a smile on his face. It was surprising in too many aspects. First, he'd never known Laxus to talk much and here he found him conversing with Ben. Second was the list of powers and perceptions introduced by Ben, something the old man had claimed was a rare quality in and of itself. Both Ben and Laxus were actually worthy of the title of an S-Class mage but it was disappointing that they couldn't select both of them at once. That wasn't how it was supposed to be and he doubted after this conversation that Ben or Laxus would let this quest interfere with their friendship. Well, he might be wrong too but who was complaining? There was no problem in hoping for the best.

* * *

"So that's the town, huh?" Ben muttered, awestruck at the beautiful town in front of him which unlike anything he'd ever seen. The town's beauty was further enhanced by bathing in the warm sunlight as the group walked toward the town. It took them the better half of the day to get here and surprisingly, they weren't greeted with any wild-creatures as should have been expected under ordinary circumstances.

"The town certainly lives up to expectations." Laxus muttered as he stared at the town's architecture. "We should hurry and get there before night."

* * *

Ben stared at the rather overweight, middle-aged man in a bored manner as he debriefed them about the mission. Apparently, a 30 feet huge Demon had been sighted and assumed to be the cause of several counts of property damage excluding the effect of its wrath on the natural landscape. He found the reason for the request to be quite interesting though. It seemed that the Mayor had anticipated the Demon attacking Cerulean next, deducing that from its pattern of attacks and raids. Surprisingly that deduction was almost nearing a month and half ago but it had never happened.

The Mayor had shown them the map and Ben had to admit that the conclusion was certainly the most expected one. Then, why was Cerulean still safe? Was that just mere luck? However as expected from the Mayor, he failed to provide any valuable information about the Demon; not that he had expected anything anyway. Though, one thing caught Ben's attention. The Demon seemed to have been sighted outside the vast forest beyond the mountain surrounding the town but nothing after that. Almost as if the threat had just disappeared from existence. But, since the Demon was sighted last time entering the forest, that explained why transporters refused to travel there and the impact on the town's prosperity and trading.

"I've heard many tales of Fairy Tail apart from its destructive trends though it is believed that Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore besides Phantom Lord. Therefore, I'm expecting results from you lot. The rumors about the town need to be suppressed and for that to happen, that Demon needs to be subdued at any cost." The Mayor clasped his hands together. "We have already suffered severe losses and more would hamper trade in the east even further, causing needless suffering for the community. Due to lack of sightings of the Demon, it's believed that its existence was just a rumor for some unknown reason but without any proof, we cannot neglect the possibility that it may still exist. That's where you all come in. I'll warn you kids though, other groups of mages have come before but none of them ever returned to tell the tale."

"Which guild were they a part of?" Laxus inquired, trying to estimate how powerful those mages had been.

The Mayor shook his head in a dejected manner. "They claimed to be independent mages so I believe you understand what that implies. We desperately needed help and we couldn't deny them." He thought about it for a moment. "I was visited by only one of that group though, I think his name was Naruto with blonde hair but several people had spotted four of them together."

"Not familiar with that name." Laxus looked at Ben who merely shrugged, prompting him to look at Gildarts who had been silently observing them. "What about you, old man? You know who they are?"

Gildarts sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Never heard of him, I think he and the others were mages from the East. If they would have been from the West, I would have definitely known something."

"It'll be disastrous for our people if the Demon is not eliminated soon." The Mayor looked at the group. "We are depending on your success."

Ben nodded. "Anything else we must know before we leave, sir?" He questioned, stifling a yawn. "We've been traveling all day and I'm kind of tired. We can begin our search tomorrow."

Laxus agreed. "We'll seek and subdue the Demon. You have our word."

"Um…sure, whatever you say." The Mayor sweat dropped and nodded. "I'll have a hotel room reserved for you. Please bring relief to the town and keep the damage to a minimum."

* * *

The first morning light slipped through the window and slowly it spread its warm sensation throughout the room, causing the two occupants to twitch and groan in frustration. Stifling a deep yawn, Ben groggily opened his eyes and against his better judgment, he pushed himself off the bed. Still yawning, Ben looked back at the blonde hopping off the bed as well. His emerald eyes travelled to the couch at the other end of the room and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where's Gildarts?"

Laxus noted the absence of the orange haired mage and sighed heavily. "He must have sneaked off during the night to a bar as always." After they had departed from the Mayor's office, they'd had dinner and later they retired to their room without any complaints. With the availability of only one double-size bed, Ben and Laxus ended up sharing it while Gildarts was outvoted to sleep on the couch. Well, he had been assigned to the couch but apparently the old bastard had run away to indulge himself.

"Great. It seems Fairy Tail houses all the drunk perverts too." Ben's voice was full of sarcasm as he finally discarded the blanket and stretched his muscles to loosen the knots in his joints. "Man, here I thought he was supposed to supervise us."

"Tell me about it." Laxus muttered, the blurriness finally fading away from his eyes.

It took the duo hardly an hour to freshen up and gather their belongings, now ready to embark on their mission. Checking out at the staff counter, the duo inquired about the location of any nearby bars since the Ben had nothing of the old fart that would help to locate him easily. The search continued in silence as the duo entered the first bar directed by the hotel manager.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked a little loudly to attract the waitress' attention. The diner was apparently far too empty with only a few customers present. Well, it was morning so they hadn't expected it to be crowded anyway.

A purple haired slim lady, probably in her twenties stepped forward and greeted the duo politely. "Yes? Do you need anything?"

Ben scanned the hall to find no sign of Gildarts before he looked at the lady in front of him. "We're looking for our companion who we suspect might have come here last night." He elaborated. "Do you happen to know him? He is a tall, muscular man with orange hair." It seemed his description rang a bell if the lady's right eye twitching slightly was any indication.

Ben gulped down the lump in his throat and looked at the blonde accompanying him…who was already retreating much to his chagrin. He looked back at the woman to find her glaring at him. Smiling nervously, Ben slowly stepped back and hoped his next words wouldn't prompt an outburst. "Um…never mind."

The duo hastily fled the bar to avoid the ensuing swearing and various projectiles. They decided to try another bar. Damn, Gildarts. What had he done to infuriate her so much? Well, on second thought, they didn't want to know.

"You should have told me to expect that kind of reaction." Ben grumbled loudly, slightly panting from their tactical withdrawal. "I'm definitely gonna pound Gildarts for this. Better yet, I'm gonna kick the old bastard's ass to the guild and let Erza have a word with him."

After another bar and receiving similar hospitality, Ben and Laxus strode toward the third and last bar present in the town. The delay in leaving for the mission due to Gildarts tempted them enough to leave on their own; mainly the fact that he was supposed to be their supervisor stopped them.

Both of them were distressed and agitated at the immense delay and flustered at what the mere thought of what the old fart might have done to earn such a reception. The third bar was a little bit farther away much to their annoyance, giving them time to gather their thoughts.

Ben had ignored most of the debriefing earlier last evening except for the fact that the Demon was supposed to cross the forest and Cerulean would definitely be in its path for obliteration. However, they had crossed the same dense woods yesterday but they hardly noticed anything suspicious, let alone a huge Demon. Something that big wouldn't be able to hide its existence so thoroughly, now can it? Actually, the question should be why a rogue monster would try to lie low?

"Do you think that we're missing something important?"

Ben tilted his head and his eyes shifted to the blonde. "It's obvious, isn't it? We came from the southeast to get here and the pattern indicates that the beast would have followed the route either from the north or northwest. But, it disappeared like there was no existence of it."

"Just like the mages who went in search of that monster." Laxus added, pondering the possible reasons. It was hard to not relate the two things together. According to the Mayor, both disappeared and were never seen afterwards. They were four according to witnesses and not returning indicated that they had either been defeated or shared the same fate as that Demon. It was bugging him.

Ben shook his head. "Now that you mention it, I won't deny the possibility. Makes sense when you put it that way. The answers must be in those woods."

Laxus nodded. "That's not all." He sighed. "If we assume that those four mages failed to defeat that monster, then how powerful is it?"

Ben cocked an eyebrow at Laxus. "I won't deny that either but I have a hunch that there must be more to that beast. You definitely have the right way of thinking for an S-Class mage, you know." He complimented. "Tell me, do you always try to gauge your enemy strength beforehand?"

Laxus looked at Ben. "I guess. It kind of helps to build my confidence knowing that I can beat my opponents easily." He shrugged. "I have to also ensure that my attacks don't kill my opponents, there's always the possibility of that. What about you? You also don't let anything slip past you."

The brunette merely chuckled. "You can say that, it's kind of a natural instinct I developed for survival over the two years. Hasn't let me down yet."

Laxus simply nodded as the duo was once again lapsed into silence. The two continued to stroll through the busy street when their eyes darted toward the figure lying on the road across from the bar. For a moment they mistook him for a homeless man if it wasn't for the bright orange hair indicating otherwise. Ben and Laxus strode toward him, both a little agitated and cautious at the sight. They noted that the rather drunk old fart was snoring despite the visible bruises on his body. They wondered how long that blissful smile would adorn his face after learning he had been looted according to his empty bag.

"Man, he's really pathetic, isn't he?" Ben grumbled exasperatedly. "He's drunk, beaten probably by angry women, burglarized, and what's more, he doesn't even know it yet."

"Until now, I've only heard rumors like this about him." Laxus muttered, a little miffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll have to agree with you on that one, he's pathetic." He frowned. "I swear that's why Fairy Tail annoys the Magic Council so much. Until he wakes up, we can't even continue with the mission."

Ben's scowl deepened. Raising his foot slightly, he kicked the orange haired man square in the crotch. Laxus cringed. The good morning greeting was far more effective than expected as Gildarts woke up almost immediately with a scream that hitched in his throat abruptly as he covered his abused groin. Ben merely ignored the stares from the passersby and glared at Gildarts instead.

Gildarts noticed his assailant and grunted rather angrily, his hand never leaving his manhood and that probably was the reason why he didn't lunge at Ben. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!? DO YOU EVEN HAVE THESLIGHTEST IDEA HOW IMPORTANT MY BALLS ARE TO ME!? Damn you brat!"

Ben's form began to emit a dark aura. "It's your fault that instead of searching for the monster and subduing it, we've been looking for your sorry ass, old fart! Lucky you, I didn't lose my cool completely or you wouldn't even have that so-called important thing dangling between your legs anymore!"

Gildarts gulped down a lump in his throat as a black shadow overtook his muscular form as he imagined the growing image of a monster with two gleaming emeralds for eyes, caressing a knife stained with blood while a broad grin adorned its face. He quickly shook off that terrifying thought and instead found himself staring at the pair of piercing emerald eyes boring into him.

"I'm also wondering how the old man will take this small incident anyway." Ben shrugged as he leaned backward but that cruel grin didn't waver. "After all, this is a very important quest and his Ace almost ruined it thanks to his irresponsibility."

"I'm sure that the old man won't take it lightly, Gildarts." Laxus piped in, enjoying the orange haired man's discomfort and to say it was amusing was an understatement. After hours of journey by train, trekking through thick vast forest and the troubles in finding him, it was all worth it.

Gildarts released a groan after imagining how the old man would take this incident and the hour long lectures assaulting him shortly thereafter. Man, he would probably not be returning from his mission for another or two years and he doubted even that would help to ease the endless mocking. Giving in, he wobbled to his feet. "I'll let you go this time brat, but next time I'll snap your leg like the twig it is."

"Damn you, Gildarts." Ben growled before he repeated his earlier assault upon Gildarts' privates. Gildarts collapsed, cursing incoherently as he tried to quell the pain.

The Omnitrix wielder spun around, happy with his handiwork as he strolled off toward the north while uttering a few parting words. "When you get over that, follow us to the northern woods you old fart or you might miss the much-deserved ass-whooping I'm going to give to that Demon instead of you."

"Well, I think you earned that for causing us so much trouble." Laxus let out an inaudible chuckle at the miserable condition of the orange haired mage. "Ben has certainly made the journey entertaining and bearable." He mused as he turned around and strode off, ignoring the cursing from Gildarts and the reactions of various passerby.

'The old man wasn't lying when he said that Ben could be a real pain in the ass. Damn, it hurts so much.' Gildarts groaned mentally, face-palming as he decided to stay down until the pain subsided. To hell with the audience watching him, the strike to his ego had been devastating enough to him.

* * *

The sound of thin and small branches snapping and crunching beneath the weight of boots belonging to possible trespassers didn't go unnoticed as his ears twitched and perked up. Even this far away, he could tell the sounds were closing in this direction. Two boots meant one person? No! There were four! He focused on listening. Four boots meant two trespassers were approaching.

Should he intercept them? No! That would raise too much suspicion, possibly for nothing. He preferred isolation. The latest capture still wasn't fully drained of its life-force and until that happened, he couldn't let anyone find him or the others. Their whereabouts should remain anonymous.

But, those footsteps, they were getting closer. They were not deviating from their path and it confused him further. Who could they be? Definitely not people from the town, those from Cerulean were far too scared to even think of stepping foot inside the woods, let alone come this close. Could they be mages? That seemed like a possibility. The request to subdue the Demon was still out there, apparently someone had accepted it. That would explain their fearless trek into his domain.

He couldn't let them come any closer though. That wouldn't be acceptable to his cause. He decided to intercept them and force them to retreat. He could always end them if it came to that. But, such an action would be despised by the master. The winds around him picked up and formed a swirling storm around him, whipping at his long dark cloak which obscured his form. The wind grew violent which caused the floor to rumble slightly, various small rocks levitating in the air under the sheer force and pressure of the raging wind.

In a blink, he was gone. No, it was more like the nothingness had consumed him, erasing his existence. The force felt a moment ago dispersed, causing the rocks and dirt to fall to the ground. The calmness disrupted due to the raging wind once again took hold.

* * *

Ben and Laxus pushed through the thick bushes obstructing them and didn't let them stop their progress. They were on a mission, probably their most important to date. For Ben, becoming an S-Class mage meant more than just extra authority, freedom and getting stronger but also offering better chances at finding Grimoire Heart. He never let any possible lead disappear. That wasn't an option when risking your life; while for Laxus, the S-Class mage title meant that no one would look down at him. Everyone would finally know that he was strong and powerful, a man in his own right. More than anything, he wanted to show the old man that he was strong and capable.

"Do you think that we're heading in the right direction?" Ben grumbled as they steadily moved forward. "We might not find anything like this."

"If Gildarts was here, I would have let him clear the path ahead." Laxus replied. "But, this is our quest and we should deal with the problem ourselves." He uttered. "I just hope that he gets there to witness us taking down that Demon."

"I think we're close…too close." Ben stated abruptly as they found themselves at the rough ledge base of a mountain. They had discussed possible hiding places for any Demon or beast if it decided to hide for any reason and nothing else sounded more fitting than this mountain.

"Let's start climbing…" Laxus sighed, looking at the rather creepy yet rocky terrain. The mountain seemed like a dungeon for some reason. The mountain had seen better times those ancient strange carvings etched in several places were any indication. However, as a Demon seemed to be hiding here, it was far eerily quiet.

"Do you think that we should fly up there?" Ben questioned, tilting his head to look at his partner. "It would take the better part of a day to even get there if we climb."

Laxus looked at Ben. "We shouldn't be wasting our magical reserves upon such things and…I just remembered, we can't keep heading forward without Gildarts either. He's supposed to supervise the mission." He sighed again though this time it was out of irritation.

Ben nodded despondently. As much as he just wanted to finish the mission, they couldn't…not without Gildarts anyway. He was supposed to decide and pass verdict on who would be the next S-Class mage after all. The path for Gildarts must be clear enough, thanks to them. Still, that old fart was taking his time.

The wind around them slowly picked up, carrying into the air. It wasn't violent but rather cold and steady. However, it was still a rather strange phenomenon considering the fact that the sky was quite clear. Whatever it was, Ben decided to enjoy the soothing effect of the wind for a moment. He closed his eyes and leaned back into a tree; even though the wind was getting a little irritating, it wasn't strong enough to blow him away.

Laxus was probably thinking along the same lines as he also relaxed. The wind was getting more irrational and violent but they simply ignored it. It would die down eventually, right?

"Ben?"

Ben opened his eyes and looked at Laxus. His eyes widened at the sight of a spiraling dome of violent wind closing in around them, trapping them within. Needless to say, it only took him a moment to realize what was happening. It wasn't a natural phenomenon, it was magic.

"Damn, what's happening?" Ben inquired while activating his Omnitrix just in case. The wind dome was descending in around them. If it wasn't stopped, Ben guessed that they'd be cut to pieces by wind blades or crushed flat from the air pressure.

"I don't know!" Laxus replied, lightning and sparks flickering around his body as he summoned his magic. "We walked straight into an ambush!" He balled his fists, his eyes darting around to find any opening but failed much to his frustration. "We gotta break outta here…now!"

"On it!" Ben replied before a familiar emerald flash enveloped the area.

* * *

"Why did you allow him to go, master?"

Standing within the shadowed part of the dungeon was a certain individual, obscured from prying eyes but the outline was enough to narrow him down to a male. There were three individuals present including him; one happened to be a short and petite woman wrapped in a cloak who was leaning against the pillar in the centre, who had spoken up. She had light skin that shone in the light of the torches while her raven hair was cropped into a bob over her head. Her purple eyes stared at the dark figure within the shadows with a frown on her face.

"C'mon Rukia, you should have known by now that he won't answer us unless he wants to." Another petite woman wrapped in a cloak responded. Her blonde hair was visible, slightly parted to her left as blue eyes stared at the now named Rukia.

Rukia looked at her other companion. "You don't get it, do you Julia?" She sighed. "Among us all, he's the only one who won't step back from bleeding a human to death; despite knowing that we're not supposed to harm any of them."

Julia let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It's not about not killing humans only." The voice full of authority, but surprisingly at the same time filled with compassion and understanding, spoke from within the shadows. "We've gathered together to stop both my brothers and that beast from freely roaming the land…to ensure the creation of a new world, free from the pain and anguish and terror brought about from their presence. I don't want anyone to become what we've vowed to fight against."

"I understand, master." Rukia muttered, losing her temper. "But, he doesn't."

"I cannot expect everyone to be the same, now can I? If he can explain his actions, I will overlook them."

"Even if he goes ahead and kills those mages, defiling your wisdom?" Rukia huffed, frowning. "You shouldn't have let him go in the first place and instead waited for us to arrive. Until now, we managed to prevent him from acting alone, preventing him from fighting and killing humans. He's probably going to ruin all of our efforts today."

The unknown man let out a chuckle, full of mirth. "He'll certainly try but I assure you, he won't kill them. No. To be more precise, he won't be able to kill them. Arrogance will teach him a lesson he won't forget. After all, one of them is the one that the prophecy had spoken of."

Both Rukia and Julia's eyes widened comically as they stared at the shadowed entity in utter astonishment. He'd gone after the legend? But, that couldn't be possible. Julia finally broke the silence. "But, the power we sensed, none of them could be the one."

The man let out another chuckle. "I was surprised as well, Julia. But, when that portal opened that day, I scanned the residual energy signature and fluctuations briefly. They match his, I'm certain of it. I myself am waiting for the mysterious truth to unfold and our long wait to finally be answered." He sighed which puzzled the two women further. "But, he's the not the only one approaching us at the moment though. I can sense that monster on the other side; I believe that the monster will be the one to get to me first."

Both Rukia and Julia shuddered and paled at the proclamation and mention of the monster. That wasn't good. First the one and now the monster! Sharing a glance, they mentally cursed themselves for feeling suddenly helpless as dread once again washed over them. Steeling their nerves and regaining their composure, Julia was the first to bow slightly. "Allow us to intercept him then and allot you time enough to have an audience with the one, master."

"We'll have to regain our magical energy that was used for strengthening the seal if we're going up against that monster. In that case, the seal might be weakened." Rukia muttered, sighing. "What do you propose we do about that?"

"Go ahead then." The voice replied, once again filled with compassion and understanding. "Do whatever you need to do, just don't get yourselves killed. You have to live for the sake of Fiore and eventually Earthland; the land would become a lonely place without your presence to support me. Call him on the way if you must. I'll be there after I've greeted the chosen. But until then, you'll be on your own."

"But…-"

"I know what you're thinking, Julia. But, it's bound to happen sooner or later; with the seal holding it gone, it will be freed. But, I can't kill it for obvious reasons. Draining it of its life-force will weaken its grasp on the human but that will require more time…something we don't have at the moment and I do not want to harm the human. However, I believe that I should leave it up to the one and let him decide its future. That would provide us an opportunity to see the hidden potential within him as well."

Rukia and Julia nodded before turning around and heading off toward the entrance to the dungeon, leaving him alone.

'So much time has passed…400 years, was it? A long time and all it brought me was failure and utter pain. I failed to save my younger brother. I watched the fall of several eras but couldn't do anything to prevent it; the current era on the same path. Can I undo all of it? Only time will tell. My curse of immortality leaves me with no shortage of that.'

* * *

Standing atop a thick branch was the strange unknown man from before; his appearance still obscured by his cloak as he stared down at the wind dome trapping both boys. He didn't need to see them utilizing magic to confirm that they were mages. He could sense that their potential despite their young age.

He doubted that they would have accepted his proposal to accompany him without a fight. Killing them was his sole option even though that meant that his master would be upset with him. He watched as his wind dome continued to contract, certain that those mages must have been caught within and eventually crushed until it finally dissipated into nothingness.

The job was done!

He prepared to leave when his eyes darted toward something on the ground and he halted as if his body had frozen in time. "A hole?" He reached up for his hood and pulled it off, revealing his spiky blonde hair and sea blue eyes but the most prominent feature was the three whisker-like marks on his face. "They escaped." He muttered the obvious while looking around to find their whereabouts.

He couldn't pick up any movement though. That confused him. His immense control over wind provided him with the ability to locate anyone within range of his magic. Wind was present everywhere and he could sense any resistance against it if he wanted but he could find nothing. It wasn't possible that they had escaped the area so quickly. He leaped down from the tree branch, descending as if he was light as a feather. His feet touched the ground and he strolled straight toward the hole, seeking answers.

That was a mistake!

Abruptly, his ears perked up at sudden movement behind him and his neck snapped around to see the ground split apart, revealing a fist beneath. Using his vast experience and with only a second to spare, he stepped back to dodge the swing powerful enough to cause ripples in the air. His wind magic was deployed in an attempt to slow it down but that bit was only visible to his eyes. So mesmerized by the display of strength, he failed to notice a lightning bolt crashing into his torso which sent him skidding backward but he managed to keep his footing.

"It's been a while…really a long time…" The man raised his head to look up at his opponents; one had sparks flickering around his body and other was some kind of interesting yellow armored creature; the former panting slightly, probably at being hidden underground for such a long duration that he'd been deprived of oxygen while the creature hardly seemed fazed at all. "…since someone managed to land a hit upon me." He straightened himself, a frown appearing on his whiskered face. "You know what that implies…I might have to kill you in order to maintain my reputation of being a part of…" His eyes flashed with fury. "…the guild of slayers."

Laxus stiffened slightly at the sight of the man emitting immense magical energy, enough to drown the area with overwhelming aura and force. The energy was massive enough for him to narrow down which rank the man held; definitely S-Class or maybe SS-class too. Then there the magic he was using, it was related to wind considering how the wind was responding to his magic, whipping around him rather violently.

Armodrillo merely narrowed his eyes and prepared himself. He was slightly baffled that he had missed his strike. It was incredibly difficult to avoid and yet it happened. He wondered how much battle experience the man had to pull off something off.

" **Who are you?"**

"You managed to hit me so I will tell you." The man replied, letting out a chuckle; once again the wind responded to his magic, threatening to drown them under its sheer power. "I'm…Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto."

"N-Naruto?" Laxus recalled the Mayor's words. "You're the one along with the other three who took on the mission to subdue the monster." It wasn't a question as much as a statement. "Why did you attack us?"

"You're better off not knowing, kid." Naruto responded, becoming emotionless as he reeled in his magic, causing the wind to die down. He was slightly surprised that his magic didn't scare them off but he was relieved that it unsettled them. "We do not seek interference, so leave now or all that awaits you is…" His cold piercing blue eyes narrowed but he maintained his threatening tone. "…death."

Armodrillo stepped forward. He knew all too well that if his previous strike had been evaded then his opponent definitely had enhanced agility and reflexes. Needless to say Naruto also possessed incredible strength and great magical reserves, Ben's current Talpaedan form was going to be rather useless here if they were going to fight. Reaching down, he tapped the hourglass symbol and vanished in a green flash.

The light faded to reveal a silicon-based life-form; his durable seeming pale green crystal body adorned by black jumpsuit-like clothing while a broad green stripe ran down his middle, down to his belt; the exposed part of his body glistening in the sunlight; more specifically the two crystal shards that was jutting out on his chest. Six similar shards were visible on his back, which were sharp enough to probably pierce through anything. An hourglass symbol was visible on his belt while the emerald Fairy Tail emblem was present at its initial place on his limb.

" **Diamondhead!"**

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Diamondhead is a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Diamondhead's body is composed of an extremely durable organic crystal, which resembles Taedenite, making him nearly invulnerable. Diamondhead can control his crystal physiology at will, allowing him to create crude crystal weapons from any part of his body on demand or fire crystal shards from his hands. This same ability also allows him to regenerate to an extent, such as re-growing lost limbs. In addition to growing crystal from himself, Diamondhead can grow crystals over the ground. His crystal body acts as a prism that refracts light beams. The one drawback to Diamondhead's crystal form is the crystal itself, which can shatter if exposed to sufficiently strong sonic vibrations. While Petrosapiens can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage they can recover from.

* * *

Naruto raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "You're an interesting mage…" He muttered as his eyes bored into his opponents, he was amazed to find determination there. "…very interesting, I will give you that."

" **You mentioned a 'we' earlier…what are your intentions and who're the others accompanying you…Uzumaki Naruto?"**

"Did I?" Naruto shook his head. "You think that I'm intimidated by you, Take-Over mage?"

Diamondhead's eyes narrowed. The man was toying with him, was he baiting him to attack first? No! The power he displayed, he was fully capable of going for the first strike. Then what was it? Releasing a deep sigh, his glare sharpened. **"If you're thinking that you'll get out of here unscathed, then I will correct you."** He growled. **"You're seriously underestimating us."**

Naruto let out a chuckle. "How ironic it is, I was wondering along the same lines."

"This is a very important opportunity to us and we won't let anyone stop us now. Even though only one of us will qualify for S-Class; we still have to finish the quest and you're standing in our way." Lightning flickered around Laxus' arms as he slightly bent forward; his demeanor showing how serious he was. "If it's a fight you want, then you'll get one."

Diamondhead shifted into a fighting stance; both of his limbs morphing into sharp blades that shone in brightly much to the surprise of their assailant. **"You're gonna regret messing with us."**

Naruto merely crooked a finger at the duo arrogantly; the wind around him responding to his will. "I think that a little clash won't hurt and it will easily prove how wrong both of you are."

The showdown continued for a moment that felt like an eternity before Diamondhead made the first move by rushing forward, kicking up dirt behind him. Naruto merely side-stepped to evade the first swipe from impaling his abdomen before ducking beneath the horizontal swipe meant to transfix his throat. Wind gathered and surged around his right arm before Naruto punched the Petrosapien's torso, causing the latter to let out a grunt before he was sent skidding backward, his feet digging trenches in the ground before he slid to a halt.

However, Naruto didn't get the time to savor his first strike as Laxus launched a right uppercut, his limbs surging with lightning. Slapping away the arm with deceptive ease much to the surprise of Laxus, Naruto ducked into the blonde lightning mage's defense and countered by ramming his knee into the latter's abdomen followed by a spin kick that generated a mild shockwave upon impact. Laxus was sent flipping backward to crash into a thick tree, snapping it in two.

' **That packed a punch.'** Diamondhead mused inwardly as he seemed to be in pain. Apparently, his sturdy body had shrugged off the strike but not completely, he was also surprised to find himself pushed so far back. On the other hand, Laxus wobbled to his feet, rubbing his probably bruised torso.

"Is that all you're capable of? I'm only warming up and you two are already struggling. Is that all the newest generation is capable of?" Hearing the insult from Naruto, both the Fairy Tail wizards shared a glance followed by simultaneous nods before they exploded forward together.

"Now that's what I was looking for." Naruto smirked as he rushed at the approaching duo and much to the astonishment of the Fairy Tail duo; he closed the gap in a blink.

Upon regaining his wits, Laxus tilted his head to the side to avoid the wind coated fist from smashing him before ducking down under the swerve. Lashing out with a lightning-coated kick, Laxus growled as his foot was grabbed by Naruto in midair. He countered with a kick to smash Laxus' knee joint only for Diamondhead to intercept him with his left arm blade.

Smirking, the Petrosapien swung his free arm, hoping to strike down the arrogant blonde this time. Naruto responded by releasing his hold on Laxus'foot as he vanished from sight and reappeared behind them.

' **Huh, he disappeared?'** Diamondhead muttered in shock as he stumbled forward due to his momentum while Laxus retracted his leg and prepared himself. He noticed a movement behind them and spun around with another lightning-encased kick, catching Naruto off guard and successfully ramming his foot into his lower jaw which sent him staggering backward.

"You sensed me?" Naruto muttered, shocked as he wiped the spittle dripping from his mouth with the back of his hand. "This is the second time that you've managed to land a hit. I must say, I underestimated you wizards." His words dripped with sarcasm, much to the agitation of the Fairy Tail duo. "That was impressive."

"I sensed the wind." Laxus let out a snort and once again settled into a fighting stance, lightning flickering around his fists. "You're fast though…so fast that most would assume it to be instant teleportation but it isn't, is it?" His eyes narrowed at the revelation and deduction. "I felt the breeze when you moved past us. It was pure speed."

Naruto let out a chuckle but this time, he seemed to have lost his humor and mirth. "Not bad, I certainly didn't expect you to figure that out so soon. No one managed figure that out before but you did it in such a short time even though this is the first time you saw it."

" **First, immense magic, and then super-strength, and now you also have super-speed?"** Diamondhead mused aloud, shifting his arms back and flexing them. " **Man, you're a real pain in the ass then."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the carefree demeanor of the shape-shifter. This was the first time that he'd probably met someone who remained arrogant after witnessing his power firsthand but the feeling was mutual. "If it helps then, I got several more tricks but I doubt that you're capable of forcing me to such extremes."

" **Same goes for us."** Diamondhead retorted smugly but he was mentally deducing what kind of magic this man used to have such extreme control over wind. He turned to Laxus. **"You go right ahead and investigate the dungeon. Both of us can't waste our energy fighting the same enemy. The Mayor mentioned that this bastard isn't alone."**

Laxus stared disbelievingly at his companion. "Are you kidding me? He's probably an S-Class mage. You can't fight him alone." He noticed the Petrosapien opening his mouth to protest but he cut him off. "There's no guarantee that his companions will be any weaker than him. If we work together, then we might be able to wrap this up real quick."

Diamondhead shook his head. Even though he knew he could take down the bastard alone, there was no guarantee that he would come out unscathed while the same was true for Laxus. Working together would be the best option for them after all. Nodding his head, his glare shifted back to Naruto who was waiting patiently. **"Okay, let's deal with him so that we can move forward."**

"How long do you intend on making me wait-?"

'~ **Naruto!~'**

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard his name being called through telepathy. He knew that it was the others. Something must be definitely up or they won't have contacted him like this, they would have simply waited for his arrival. However, before he could respond, his eyes darted toward the two opponents rushing at him.

Wind gathered around Naruto's limbs as he ducked beneath a lightning bolt, letting it explode behind him. He instinctively retaliated with a swipe of his right arm that distorted the air and sent an invisible wave of violent wind at his assailant. Diamondhead stepped forward and morphed his arms into a wide shield, protecting him and Laxus from the assault while bracing himself against the ground to prevent the raging force from driving him back.

Lightning covered Laxus' body like a set of pseudo-armor, bathing him in a bright yellow light that sparked with furious vigor. He kicked off the ground and into the air from behind the Petrosapien, kicking again against the invisible wind and launching himself at their opponent at an astounding speed.

Unfortunately for Laxus, Naruto had experience on his side and great reflexes in addition to his own breathtaking speed. By the time Laxus had covered half the distance towards him, he was already in motion; a raised right leg blocked the lightning user's charging knee strike while his left hand parried the punch aimed for his gut.

Retreating back, Laxus spun around in an attempt to land an upward vertical kick coated in his elemental energy that was easily knocked aside by a wind-coated backhand courtesy of Naruto. However, Diamondhead used the momentary distraction to sneak past Naruto's defense while morphing his arms into blades once again, intending to end the fight right then and there.

Naruto's ears perked up and his eyes widened with realization. He spun around only to be greeted by a horizontal swipe that left a deep gash near his right shoulder joint followed by another blow that he evaded by a hair's width. However, stepping back proved to be a mistake as Laxus followed up with a diagonal descending kick that smashed him into the ground.

Letting out a weak groan while mentally cursing himself for his foolishness, Naruto shrugged off the attack and disappeared from sight. The Fairy Tail duo felt a breeze pass between them toward the other end of the clearing. However, Diamondhead was prepared as he ducked down and planted his arms into the ground. A series of shining diamond crystals erupted, tearing the ground apart as they sped toward Naruto with amazing accuracy before nailing him right in the abdomen, knocking the air out of him and sending him staggering back.

Down on one knee, Naruto clutched his wounded shoulder while he glared at the Fairy Tail duo, angry at both them and himself. He'd seriously underestimated the duo, toying with them instead of taking them seriously. If not for using his wind magic at the last second to shatter the tip of Diamondhead's crystal spike, the result would been impalement rather than a hammer blow. On top of that, he could feel two of the four seals weakening. He knew all too well what that meant. His two companions must be fighting to their full potential, drawing their focus and magical power away from powering the seal. With two pillars gone, it was taxing to prevent it from weakening any further. They might be in danger after all as there were only three mage he knew of that could force them to fight at their peak and if the prophecy was true, then possibly four. He released his magic, hoping to sense who they were fighting. It was hard and required focus…extreme focus and he doubted he would get that with these two cocky brats before him and another unknown magical signature approaching them.

Returning back to his feet, Naruto tried to telepathically connect with them but even that proved futile. Sighing, he shook his head before looking at his opponents. "This is the first time in four centuries that humans have hurt me, I underestimated you both."

Diamondhead and Laxus shared a confused glance before looking at their opponent; the former stepping forward as his arm morphed back to normal. **"What are you talking about? You don't seem 400 years old."**

Naruto let out a chuckle. "Maybe I don't look like it but it's the truth, mages. Living for so long, I began to think that I was invincible, that nothing could hurt me. You two proved me wrong…extremely wrong I must admit. This scar will be a reminder…to keep me from underestimating future opponents."

"I don't know what you're talking about but you're not going anywhere until you've told us why you attacked us and what your intentions are." Laxus declared, letting out another snort.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, brat. That's just your over inflated ego talking for yah." Naruto let out a scoff at the Fairy Tail mage's rather immature and indignant behavior. They thought they could defeat him. How ridiculous! Yes, they might have landed several hits on him but they assumed that would be enough? No! It wasn't his arrogance and ego that answered; instead it was reasoning and belief. They were 400 years too young to even imagine that the impossible was within their reach. The arrogance of youth. They didn't have to suffer unlike him and his companions. All to free the world from the terror of that beast, even though that was futile in the end. It might be foolish thinking but defeat was in giving up.

"Well, I won't deny that bit but don't you think you're really selling them short?" Everyone whipped toward the source of the new voice to find Gildarts making his way through the bushes. His eyes, masked by the annoying grin and mirth crowning his face, were alert and serious. "I mean, they are actually annoying but assuming that without even experiencing their potential is actually a mistake, one even a powerful mage such as yourself shouldn't make."

"It's you…Gildarts Clive…" Naruto muttered, surprised that the presence he had sensed before belonged to one of the most powerful humans from the west according to rumor. The Ace of Fairy Tail's appearance matched the description. Naruto could feel the man hiding most of his magical energy; even though it wasn't anywhere near his own level, it was still immense for a human. "…Gildarts of the West."

The orange haired man slightly ruffled his hair and grinned but never dropped his guard. He couldn't believe the man standing before him was actually as strong as himself. However, the potency of Naruto's suppressed power proved it. It was slightly unnerving but he camouflaged his first reactions with nonchalance. "I'm flattered."

Naruto shook his head and let out a sigh. This man before him…he was one of the strongest in Fiore yet he was this reckless? Looking into the veteran's eyes, he narrowed his eyes. "I've heard rumors of several potentially strong mages and had the opportunity to meet quite a few. But, do you not want to hear the reason why I remember yours?" He let out a rather derisive chuckle as he noticed Gildarts abandoning his foolish facade. "I'll warn you, Gildarts. Stop pursuing it. That monster is so far beyond your capabilities, more than you can even imagine. Stop pursuing that 100-year quest."

Gildarts narrowed his eyes and balled his fists. The only question racing through his mind was how this man knew of it. The quest had been kept strictly between himself and Makarov. However, before he could voice his thoughts, he was interrupted by Naruto. "I know what you're thinking." The winds around him picked up again as a swirling storm around him, whipping at his blonde spiky hair. "I have merely heard rumors that made it easier for the likes of me to connect the dots and as a little warning, do not pursue it. Death awaits in the end; death your only reward at the end of that path." The wind intensified, causing the ground once again to rumble slightly, the small rocks levitating in the air under the sheer force and pressure of the raging wind as he turned to face Diamondhead and Laxus. "Thanks for not dying on me. That'll save me the trouble of facing the master. In return, I'll tell you something. I can foresee the end of Cerulean. I'll have to retract my magic now and it will only weaken the seal, for I cannot go into a fight that could very well end me. You came here to subdue that Demon, did you not? I'll correct you there. That's not a Demon but something more…a Devil." He smiled slightly, a sincere and hopeful smile for the first time. "You can either choose to live and forget about this trial, run away to save your own lives; or go ahead into the dungeon and fight it if you believe yourselves capable. Either you prove me right that you're just overconfident brats by running away or prove me wrong by standing against it and finishing what you came here for. Keep living or die here…death or life…for whom? The choice is up to you. Choose carefully, for it will decide the future of Cerulean."

Those were the last words spoken before Naruto disappeared, as if his existence was just a mirage to them. The raging winds died down as the effects of his magic faded.

The three Fairy Tail mages shared glances among themselves before they shifted back to the mountain before them; wondering what awaited them. They were surprised when the man simply vanished. He'd claimed that fighting against something without his full power would surely kill him. There was certainly in his voice and if that man…Uzumaki Naruto wasn't referring to them, then to whom? The seal he talked about; what was it? And, what did he mean by a Devil? Weren't Demons and Devils the same? All the answers were hidden in that dungeon but choice was up to them, should they move forward?

Diamondhead shook his head. That man claimed that the future of Cerulean depended on them. In that case, he doubted that they had any choice left. A familiar green flash blinded everyone before it faded to reveal Ben, his eyes fixed at the peak of the mountain visible to him.

Gildarts broke the silence that seemed to have fallen on them. "So, what happened exactly before I interrupted?"

"We'll explain on the way." Ben shared a glance with Laxus before they began climbing the mountain; the determination in their eyes speaking for them.

* * *

A spherical sphere of mesmerizing blue energy illuminated the path of the Fairy Tail trio, revealing their path through the utter darkness of the dungeon. They had hurried up to the entrance and without any second thoughts, they rushed in as Ben and Laxus elaborated briefly on what had transpired during Gildarts' absence.

The older mage explained how he had sensed the energy release from earlier, prompting him to hurry. He complimented the duo on their teamwork, holding their own against that previously unknown mage. Naruto claimed that the Demon…no…Devil was supposed to be sealed here. But, the question still remained. If that man was capable of subduing the Devil, then why seal it? As they strode deeper into the dungeon, they were greeted with a fork of two tunnels

Releasing an agitated grunt, Laxus looked at Ben. "Can you figure out which way we should head?"

Ben looked at the blonde and nodded. "I guess." He muttered, his emerald eyes glowing blue for a moment before shifting back. Curious and slightly confused, Ben looked toward the left. "I sensed a slight energy surge and fluctuation on the left. Not sure but it might be the seal that Naruto had spoke. He said that the seal would weaken but it's still there. Someone must still be powering it."

"I can sense it too." Gildarts hummed.

"It might be a trap." Laxus muttered, raising an eyebrow and looking at the orange haired mage and then back at the shape-shifter. "We might be running into trouble."

Ben let out a deep sigh and opened his mouth to speak when his eyes widened at the voice echoing in his head.

 **"~There's no trap, you have my word on that. That path will lead your friends straight to the Devil, sealed by me and the others, but…I seek an audience with you…only you. The other path will bring you to me. I do not have much time, for my friends seek my help as they are engaged in a battle of life and death. I'm waiting though, to meet the one chosen by magic itself.~"**

'Chosen by magic, that's what grandpa Rob mentioned to me.' Ben wondered inwardly, astonished at the voice and words that had been transmitted into his head. It was like…telepathy. His eyes shifted to the right path.

"Ben?"

He looked back at Laxus and let out another sigh, recalling that he hadn't answered earlier. "There's…" He bit his lip; should he trust the voice? Sighing again, he spoke, going with his luck and instincts. "…there's no trap, I guess. So, take Gildarts and head left. I'll take the other one. If either of us gets in trouble, flare your magic to signal for backup."

"Are you sure?" Laxus inquired, sounding a little hesitant but he nodded nonetheless, admitting it was a good plan.

Gildarts merely narrowed his eyes at how serious Ben had become but he decided to approach him later about it.

Ben shook his head and nodded, a little reluctantly himself. "I'm…" He turned around and faced the right path. "I'm certain that the Devil is still sealed, the left path will lead to it but I'm not certain about this one. I'll investigate it and meet up with you as soon as possible." His eyes flashed with determination as he stepped forward, steeling his nerves. 'I have some questions myself that I want answers for.'

* * *

Ben stepped into the mildly lighted den, the glowing blue orb in his hand dissipating. He noticed the strange and weird carvings on the rough walls, numerous torches illuminating the chamber and the path leading to it. However, his interest lay with the individual leaning against the far wall.

"You called for me?" Ben asked, his arm reaching for the Omnitrix just in case as he slowly but steadily stepped toward the silhouette within the shadows.

"Yes" The firm male voice responded, his tone revealing how surprised he was. He stepped forward into the light, revealing his appearance which rendered Ben speechless as he stared at the figure standing before him. His emerald eyes zeroed in on the reflection so like his own. The figure possessed the same emerald-colored eyes though he sported spiky brown hair unlike his own. The sleeveless skintight, black jumpsuit vest covered his chest, hiding his well toned and muscular body; though his toned arms were still visible with fingerless dark gloves covering his forearms almost to the elbow. He also wore loose fitting greenish-black pants with a white flame-like intricate design running across its surface, the pant legs were tucked into brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top. However, his apparel was completed by a black colored, two-tailed coat hanging over his shoulders like a cape with similar white flame designs running down the collar; which was held up by a golden chain across his neck.

"You are…-?"

A sign escaped the man's lips. "I know it's hard to believe; I feel the same but we can't deny it. It seems we're the same and yet so…different, an exhilarating feeling, isn't it?"

* * *

"So the time has finally come, huh? The truth will unfold but who will you choose? To protect E.N.D., just like Igneel did or kill him, just like he wants after all these years? A mystery in itself…I like mysteries though. No matter what your choice is…a war will occur and signal the end of this era. But, can you prevent it or you will fail too, just like he did?"

Zeref sighed, a mirthful smile etched on his face as he gazed at the evening sky. Pushing himself off the ground, he stood up and ambled through the terrain filled with thick trees but the mirth never left his eyes.

"I wonder whose side you will choose though. Or will the darkness in your heart consume you before you can even manage to reach me? I'm waiting…waiting patiently for the day that I finally meet you. I wonder what you'll be like."

He let out a sigh but the happy smile never once wavered from his face.

"But for now, choose carefully. I know, you will; for it will decide the fate of the Fairy Tail, Earthland, the Dragon from the Book of Apocalypse, the third Dragneel, the Black Wizard and obviously, E.N.D.!"

* * *

 **Here's another addition to the story and let me know what you think of it and any improvisement you guys might seek. The interaction between Ben and Laxus was typical to write and then, the incident with Gildarts, that was something I came up when I had noticed a drunk was thrown outta bar for misbehavior. I just tried to illustrate it through Gildarts and felt, it fits his personality. I sure hope, you guys enjoyed reading it.**

 **A/N 1: Naruto, Julia and Rukia are not OCs. They just belong to other shows and are guest characters. The magic to them is chosen on basis of their appearance and it's one time write. The city name, Cerulean also belonged to Pokemon if my memory serves me right.**

 **A/N 2: In my previous story, Rook had an armor but I'd been thinking for something else in here. I was planning for same here, then altered it to slight modification of armor like in Infinite Stratos but now sure what. Any suggestion of that, I'm all ear.**

 **A/N 3: So, for the next chapter sneak peek, the first part of the plot will be explained in next chapter. What, how, why and some more. Then, a fight with an OCs ultimate 'Ultimate Four Arms' and paired up with Laxus. Can you even imagine how it would be? And also another thing, everyone who had waited patiently and were asking for Natsu's debut, guess what, it's in next chapter. ^^**

 **A/N 4: To Vandenbz, thanks for proof-reading man.**

 **This is all for now. Reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter** **/ chapter 13: The Third Dragneel!**

 **Following chapter / chapter 14: Caitshelter, Roubaul & Nirvana!**

* * *

 **Now, time to reply to guest and anonymous reviews.**

 **CK: I know Rook is being neglected but as I said before, he would have his spotlight when necessary, and for he sounds a little OCC, that's obvious. He isn't in Bellwood and not the same Rook you are accustomed to see in Omniverse.**

 **RazmataZ: Well, I'm not mixing English and Japanese together. Using honorifics in Japan is tradition and Ben is following that tradition, well in some cases and you can say, he's learning from others. That's how things work in real life. You learn what you see and hear. ^^**

 **Guest: Nope, I can't have Ben and Gildarts fight so soon. Maybe later when it would be necessary, but I'm afraid not anytime soon.**

 **dude: Yeah, I'm a dude. See my profile. Glad you liked the chapter but let me assure you, the differences are what make a story unique. I'm well aware of timeline and that's what making me to change something. Also, Laxus's not an S-Class mage yet. This is just a trial. And, yeah, Natsu would debut in next chapter. Hope, this helps.**

 **Random Guy/ GT Nation Dude: Ben is yet to join Tartaros and I doubt he would anyway. What one says doesn't change anything unless it does actually have happened. And, for why he's called an ally? That's something you have to wait to know. Then, Mard Geer and Hades won't battle Ben so soon. If that's happen, Ben would lose. I have to keep tab of how Ben becoming stronger. A sudden fluctuation in power would ruin the pace.**

 **I've also noticed several other reviews asking to update soon. I don't know whether they had been posted by random readers or one but if you can, then register and post an authorized review. That would ensure that I can reply to your review more 's all for now.** _ **  
**_


	13. X777! The Third Dragneel!

**CHAPTER–13**

 **X777!**

 **THE THIRD DRAGNEEL!**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

Ben stepped into the mildly lighted den, the glowing blue orb in his hand dissipating. He noticed the strange and weird carvings on the rough walls, numerous torches illuminating the chamber and the path leading to it. However, his interest lay with the individual leaning against the far wall.

"You called for me?" Ben asked, his arm reaching for the Omnitrix just in case as he slowly but steadily stepped toward the silhouette within the shadows.

"Yes" The firm male voice responded, his tone revealing how surprised he was. He stepped forward into the light, revealing his appearance which rendered Ben speechless as he stared at the figure standing before him. His emerald eyes zeroed in on the reflection so like his own. The figure possessed the same emerald-colored eyes though he sported spiky brown hair unlike his own. The sleeveless skintight, black jumpsuit vest covered his chest, hiding his well toned and muscular body; though his toned arms were still visible with fingerless dark gloves covering his forearms almost to the elbow. He also wore loose fitting greenish-black pants with a white flame-like intricate design running across its surface, the pant legs were tucked into brown boots with two golden buckled straps at the top. However, his apparel was completed by a black colored, two-tailed coat hanging over his shoulders like a cape with similar white flame designs running down the collar; which was held up by a golden chain across his neck.

"You are…-?"

A sign escaped the man's lips. "I know it's hard to believe; I feel the same but we can't deny it. It seems we're the same and yet so…different, an exhilarating feeling, isn't it?"

* * *

"So the time has finally come, huh? The truth will unfold but who will you choose? To protect E.N.D., just like Igneel did or kill him, just like he wants after all these years? A mystery in itself…I like mysteries though. No matter what your choice is…a war will occur and signal the end of this era. But, can you prevent it or you will fail too, just like he did?"

Zeref sighed, a mirthful smile etched on his face as he gazed at the evening sky. Pushing himself off the ground, he stood up and ambled through the terrain filled with thick trees but the mirth never left his eyes.

"I wonder whose side you will choose though. Or will the darkness in your heart consume you before you can even manage to reach me? I'm waiting…waiting patiently for the day that I finally meet you. I wonder what you'll be like."

He let out a sigh but the happy smile never once wavered from his face.

"But for now, choose carefully. I know, you will; for it will decide the fate of the Fairy Tail, Earthland, the Dragon from the Book of Apocalypse, the third Dragneel, the Black Wizard and obviously, E.N.D.!"

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

A moment of silence ensued following the words of the man that provided Ben-Prime with enough time to gather his thoughts and regain his composure. He'd come across several alternate versions of himself before, some evil and some good, as well as future versions, but that didn't help much in minimizing the confusion.

Paradox must have known it, the presence of an alternate version of him in Earthland; then why had he been transported to this world? He hadn't known Paradox as one to ruin or mess with alternate timelines unless he possessed a legitimate reason. Even then, he would only act as such if the situation actually demanded his interference. Man, he hated time travel.

Sighing, Ben-Prime looked at the Earthland-Ben. "I'm not so surprised seeing you as much as you seem to be seeing me." He muttered, his voice portraying how serious he was as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've seen much more than this."

Earthland-Ben raised an eyebrow but decided better against suspecting his younger version's words. Such confidence, it was not usually found in a kid his age. "In that case, I will take you up on your words."

Letting out another sigh, Ben-Prime steeled his eyes. "So, that was you whose voice I heard in my head earlier? I believe that was telepathy or something similar." A curt affirmative nod prompted him to inquire further. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I believe you must have some questions yourself first."

"Yeah, I do but that can wait." Ben-Prime muttered, dismissing it with a wave of his hand, knowing he needed to know more about the situation before asking anything. "You talked about that Devil, your friends being in danger, and about that part about…magic choosing me…" He shook his head, sighing deeply before once again looking at the man. "…just tell me anything and everything you can, from the beginning."

"You think that I will?"

"You want to." Ben-Prime replied without missing a beat while ignoring the grin so much like his own. He noticed no hostile indications from his older version as he might have expected after clashing against a few of his own evil counterparts back in his original universe. Even though it was still early, he felt like this counterpart wasn't evil. If anything it was the other way around, he doubted that he would have let his guard down and if things turned out that way, he didn't believe that anything would prevent him from beating his counterpart to a pulp.

Earthland-Ben shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "I guess that I shouldn't be surprised considering whom I'm talking to." Letting out an almost inaudible chuckle, he spoke up. "Then, I'll begin from where it would be easier to explain without confusing us both any further." He looked at his younger mirror reflection and received a reluctant nod. "Around 400 years ago, Earthland was inhabited by the most ferocious and mightiest of creatures, Dragons; beings believed to be only myths in the current era."

"But, they are more than just myth."

"Indeed." Earthland-Ben was surprised Ben-Prime's knowledge but decided to go along with the flow instead of interrupting the conversation. "They were proud beings; their magic splendiferous to us humans but even then, humans existed, some lived in isolation and others who weren't so lucky would become prey for those creatures." He sighed upon recalling the tales he'd heard. "Even during that era, there were mages, powerful mages whose existence faded from the face of Earthland untold years ago. But then, despite how powerful those mages' were, they were insignificant in comparison to Dragons. No amount of magic was enough to penetrate a Dragon's sturdy scales so humans decided to remain away from the Dragons' eyes and live in peace and harmony."

"But, history dictates that those Dragons suddenly disappeared?"

"Yes, they did but later and not exactly how most know it. I would have explained it to you in detail but I have little time to waste." Earthland-Ben muttered, despondently. "Anyway, their existence was certainly obliterated but even then, some managed to escape the complete and utter annihilation of their species, hidden somewhere or so I believe. The reason of their end though is unknown to all but a few, most of them being those who belonged to that era. I'm certain that it's hard to believe such a proclamation but I belonged to that generation."

"You're!?" Ben-Prime stood practically speechless and dumbstruck as he tried to form a coherent and reasonable explanation to what he'd just heard. The Ben standing before him was apparently over 400 years old. That was ridiculous.

"Yes I am that old, and I'm not proud of anything that happened back then." Earthland-Ben sighed, ruffling his hair at the memory and a grim expression formed. "There were three reasons behind the eradication of the Dragons." He raised three fingers to emphasis his point. "First the Nirvit, the creators of one of the legendary magic of that era; Nirvana, also known as Reversal magic, has the power to turn light into darkness and vice versa. The Nirvit were one of the civilizations that had isolated themselves so not much is known to me. I do believe that Nirvana somehow switched the emotions of a few Dragons that led to the second cause where a Dragon questioned the reign of the Dragons and eventually protested. It was probably due to Nirvana's effects since they wanted peaceful coexistence between the Dragons and the humans, to live in peace and harmony but others didn't accept the proposal."

"What happened then? A war probably?" Ben-Prime raised an eyebrow at the likely outcome, surprising Earthland-Ben. Proud creatures like Dragons were bound to resist making peace with what many of them considered to be food.

"Indeed! A war between those who supported peace and those who were against it. However, many of the Dragons who supported the idea of coexistence were of the weaker variety, prompting them to seek help from the humans. They taught them what became known as Dragon Slayer magic and fighting alongside them, they gained the upper hand."

"So that's how Dragon Slayers came into existence." Ben-Prime muttered, finally getting what had transpired then and glad that one piece of the puzzle was complete. "What was the third reason then?"

"Acnologia!" Earthland-Ben replied, causing the young brunette's eyes to widen in shock at the mention of the name. "Ah, I see you're aware of him." He shook his head in amusement and continued, letting out a chuckle at the thought of how much more the young Ben was going to be surprised. "Acnologia is actually a human who was taught Dragon Slayer magic, the first Dragon Slayer in existence. You can say, just like his pitch-black wings, he's the dark side of the history of Earthland. He slew numerous Dragons, bathing in their blood like a monster he is." Letting out another chuckle, he recalled the memories of his clashes with that beast. "Those Dragon Slayers then did something unexpected. Maybe it was due to Nirvana or some other factor, but they began slaying every Dragon they could rather than just confirmed enemies. By the end of the war, very few Dragons and Dragon Slayers remained and Acnologia was one of them. The war became known as the Dragon Civil War. Events such as the Dragon King Feast were established to remember the end of the Dragons for modern civilizations and Acnologia was crowned as the Dragon King…technically with no other Dragons around."

"But…Acnologia's a Dragon? You mentioned that he's a human and then he became a Dragon? I don't understand it." Ben-Prime was dumbstruck. How can a human turn into a Dragon? Was the older version of him lying? He couldn't pick up any deception in his older counterpart. Still, the idea was pretty far out there.

"He used to be a human but he's a Dragon now." Earthland-Ben shook his head and spoke, his tone filled with humor. "Overusing his magic seems to have triggered something that caused him to turn into a Dragon as well. His black Dragon scales are so hard and fierce, not even Dragon Slayer magic really works on him anymore. He's an immortal beast." He looked at Ben-Prime and saw his emerald eyes widen in surprise at the tale. "But, that's not all. There's another reason why Acnologia turned into a Dragon."

"What is it?" Ben couldn't help but wonder about the origins of Acnologia and his question prompted a deep and heavy sigh.

"Zeref…Zeref Dragneel."

Ben-Prime once again found himself at a loss for words. Was every event linked to each other so closely? Then why was it not mentioned in Earthland's history books? Man, his head was hurting already.

Earthland-Ben shook his head and continued the tale. "Zeref, I believe he somehow cursed Acnologia and that curse was the reason why Acnologia's an immortal beast, so strong that he still terrorizes the land." He let out a wry chuckle at Ben-Prime's stunned expression. "He's like an unstoppable force."

Ben-Prime was stunned. Everything he had learned until today paled in comparison to this conversation. His doubts about the Dragon Slayers had been cleared only to give way to more questions, mostly concerning Acnologia and Zeref. More questions focused on the man standing in front of him in addition as to why Paradox would dump him here, knowing the presence of alternate Ben.

Sighing, Ben-Prime looked at the adult version of himself. "Okay, you mentioned the three reasons behind the Dragons' near annihilation. What else do you know about Nirvana and the Nirvit?"

Earthland-Ben shook his head, recalling everything he could. "I'm afraid I can't tell you everything because Roubaul never shared that information and I'm certain he knows more than I can tell you."

Ben let out a frustrated groan. "So who is Roubaul and where would I find the guy?"

"According to rumor, he's a descendant of the Nirvit who is deceased. In reality, he's the spiritual form of the true leaders of the Nirvit and the creator of Nirvana. He lives in the outskirts of the Worth Woodsea, preferring solitude and isolation."

Ben-Prime let out a sigh; even though hearing that Roubaul was actually a spirit didn't unsettle him as expected by Earthland-Ben. He'd come across several such beings in his life, the last being Rob or so he believed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he inquired. "Okay, I'll make sure to pay him a visit later. Then, the Dragon Slayers that you spoke of can apparently turn into Dragons by overuse of their magic, right?" Another affirmative nod responded his question. "I know of a certain someone who's a Dragon Slayer himself but instead of being taught by a real Dragon, a lacrima was implanted within him that grants him such abilities, will he also turn into a Dragon as well?"

Earthland-Ben raised a confused eyebrow and wondered what the boy was talking about. "I do not know of such Dragon Slayers but I heard that humans had found a way to conjure a Dragon's magic from their dead remains and transfer it into a lacrima. I'm afraid I can't answer that either."

"So I'll go with yes for now then." Ben-Prime mused almost inaudibly, letting out a deep sigh upon pondering how he was going to persuade Laxus to not depend on that magic so much. "You also mentioned how there were only a few Dragons who survived that war? Where are they?"

"The other Dragons went into hiding as I told you earlier so not much is known about who exactly survived but among them, I'm certain of one Dragon with red scales…Igneel; the Fire Dragon King but I'm not certain of his whereabouts either."

Ben let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, I got most of the things about Dragons but I still don't understand what Zeref would gain by cursing Acnologia."

"Merely the downfall of that era and the Dragons, I guess." Earthland-Ben sighed half-heartedly, finally going to broach the subject he'd been wanting to. "He isn't just an evil as most know, but something more that very few are aware of. To know about Zeref, you will have to delve into his past, something which was erased from the history books due to fear." He muttered, looking at nothing in particular. "He's the one who you can say could rival Acnologia's immense power and fury."

"I'm willing to learn more about him." Ben replied, sounding a little eager and mostly curious about the Black Wizard's history. This would give him a great lead on Grimoire Heart, not to mention more knowledge about Zeref.

"Around 400 years ago, Zeref Dragneel was cursed by Ankhseram; the God of Life and Death, with the Contradictory curse as punishment for defiling the law of ultimate reason. That of life and death, for trying to devise a way to revive his brother. That curse was itself so powerful that its wielder became immortal and the lives of humans and animals alike around him began dying, fading away against his will. Such was the power of the unwanted curse and the only way to prevent it was to forget the value of life itself." The Earthland-Ben looked at his younger counterpart, a grim frown adorning his face while his emerald eyes showed pity and understanding. "Even though history speaks only of Zeref and his ill will and deeds, Zeref was actually kind-hearted back then. He had two brothers and they were students at the Magic Academy in Mildia around 400 years ago when the tale actually began after the death of their parents at the talons of the Dragons. His youngest brother died due to illness at a very young age." He let out a deep sigh, his tone surprisingly very calm and painful. "The death of Natsu Dragneel affected Zeref so badly that he began researching a way to resurrect his brother despite protests from his other brother."

"Who was the other one?" Ben-Prime inquired, now more curious than ever.

"That was me…" The Earthland-Ben's eyes met the Ben-Prime's; a grim frown on his face. "…not many are aware of this but I'm Benjamin…Benjamin Dragneel; younger brother of Zeref and elder brother of Natsu."

Ben-Prime's eyes widened in utter astonishment and surprise. His Earthland counterpart was the brother of Zeref Dragneel!? Impossible. He closed his eyes and shook his head. His Earthland counterpart wasn't him. They were both different entities. He wasn't Zeref's brother but the man standing in front of him was. That was a relief to him to some extent.

"I know that it's shocking but I'm not lying." Earthland-Ben sighed; his tone was surprisingly calm and full of understanding despite how somber he looked. "Zeref created several magics' to resurrect Natsu. He was the one who created the R-System that is being utilized by certain cults. He even went as far as to create the Eclipse Gate, a device to travel back in time and prevent Natsu from dying. However, every attempt was futile. Eventually he was expelled from the Academy for breaking the sacred teachings of Ankhseram but by then, he was already cursed and the first to die at his hand was the staff of the Academy themselves." He closed his eyes. "I always knew what he was doing but in hope to see Natsu awake and alive someday, I also had almost fallen into the darkness. I was blind. But the sacred teachings of the Academy saved me and the day when Zeref's curse almost killed me was the day that I finally realized how far he'd fallen. I thought I was dead too but that curse actually made me immortal as well. I don't know why."

Ben-Prime shook his head. "What happened afterward?"

"Zeref witnessed the deaths of people all around him. He wished to die, for he had failed to save Natsu, almost killed me, and accidentally killed countless innocents." Earthland-Ben leaned against the wall. "He mastered Black Magic and consequently created something extraordinary, a Demon; an Etherious Demon to be more precise, in order to kill him and free him from the cursed life. The only one he created is known as E.N.D.; his ultimate masterpiece of his life by reviving Natsu."

"E.N.D.; he's Etherious Natsu Dragneel." Ben-Prime concluded. "Isn't it?"

"Indeed." Earthland-Ben sighed. "E.N.D. was a Demon specializing in fire and he later discovered different routes to utilizing magic by creating curses. I believe that E.N.D. was the one behind the formation of Tartaros. He even clashed against Igneel but he survived." He looked at the young brunette; his emerald eyes steeled. "He's a threat to humanity and needs to be dealt with. His existence should be eradicated under any circumstances."

Ben-Prime's eyes narrowed at the venomous tone of his counterpart. "He's still your brother."

"No! He isn't." Earthland-Ben corrected. "The Natsu that I knew, he died 400 years ago and E.N.D. is nothing but a Demon who knows nothing but destruction."

Ben-Prime shook his head. If this was all true, then Zeref, Acnologia and E.N.D. were threats to humanity and needed to be subdued. The fact that his counterpart held no compassion for his brothers surprised him quite a bit. Maybe 400 years was enough to gain another perspective. "Then, what about that blonde man who attacked us in the woods earlier? He also claimed that he had lived for 400 years."

Earthland-Ben let a grin appear on his face and a chuckle escaped his lips. "He, along with my other companions Rukia and Julia are Dragon Slayers from 400 years ago."

Ben-Prime was hardly fazed by the new information, at least according to his demeanor. However, in reality he'd temporarily forgotten how to change his facial expression due to repeated shocks. Though, he was mentally stunned at the thought that the one he and Laxus fought was none other than a Dragon Slayer himself and from 400 years ago. That would explain why Naruto was so confident in his abilities.

"I guess that today isn't my day." Ben-Prime mused inaudibly before looking at his older counterpart. "Will they also turn into Dragons…eventually I mean?" An affirmative nod earned a sigh from him, prompting another question. "But I guess they aren't immortal so how they were still alive?"

"Once again, an appreciable deduction on your part." Earthland-Ben let out a chuckle. "Naruto and the others aren't immortal but Dragons have longer life spans I guess. And, to stay alive, they just extend their lives by feeding on the life-force of the Demons that we capture. That's what the seals are for. They immobilize the captives and reduce the expected resistance considerably."

"You do what!?"

Earthland-Ben looked at the slightly enraged Ben-Prime and let out a deep sigh. "That's only the way for them to live. There's nothing wrong with what we do. We've never harmed any human, only hunting Demons. For all these years, we'd been hunting down every Demon possible while formulating a way to take down Zeref, Acnologia and E.N.D., who are beyond ordinary mages." He cast away his gaze. "This way, we're weakening the enemy's strength and while being with me, they are saved from the wrath of Acnologia."

Ben-Prime's eyes narrowed. His counterpart was definitely hiding something but what was it? He shook his head and decided to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Why would that save them from Acnologia? Aren't they fellow Dragon Slayers?"

Earthland-Ben let out a grim chuckle. "Acnologia no longer considers himself a human. Even then, he's an enemy to his own kin and Dragon Slayers. Naruto, Rukia and Julia are not anywhere near strong enough to stand up to Acnologia. After all, Acnologia's a cursed human or Dragon, whatever you want to call him."

"What was about this Devil thing? Aren't Devils and Demons the same?" Ben-Prime inquired, huffing at the messed up thoughts of Acnologia. "So what's the difference?"

Earthland-Ben smiled. "There's a big difference between a Devil and a Demon. Devils are far stronger, for they harness the ability to use both magic and curses unlike Demons who use only curses and humans who use magic. The way varies to obtain that power but there are certain Demons who can possess a human much like a Vulcan, instead they merge together and gain access to the human's capabilities and the Devil we captured is pretty much the same. This Devil merged with a human mage known as Nez Booms; the former Guild Master of Chrono Noise." He noticed the thoughtful demeanor of Ben-Prime. "However, as powerful as they are, the improper balance between magic and curses leads to an opening most of the time which they cover up through their brute strength along with the magic and curses they control. Such a specialty is very rare so they are far fewer in number."

"Naruto mentioned that the seals were weakening." Ben-Prime cocked an eyebrow, nodding curtly. "Why not kill him before the seals break?"

"We can't, or more appropriately I can't and the others follow my ideals." Earthland-Ben sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I swore an oath to never harm a human and only use my magic to eradicate Etherious Demons, Zeref and Acnologia. That's the reason why the Devil's still living. I was devising a way to save the human by breaking the merger but I doubt I have enough time anymore. I'll have to leave soon. I can already sense the massive fluctuations in magical energy and they aren't doing well at the moment. With me gone, the seals trapping the Devil will crumble and it will be freed once again." He shook his head and released a deep, heavy sigh. A moment of silence later, he spoke again. "I assume that you want to know why I called you, one chosen by magic."

Ben-Prime nodded, a little reluctantly. "I have heard that before but don't know what to make out of it."

Earthland-Ben smiled. "A prophecy was made about the arrival of a legend through a gate; who would be the one to pass justice upon the evils of the land. He would be the one that would be the guardian and protector of civilization from evil, promoting peace and harmony. He will be guided by magic itself and end the curse of Ankhseram."

Ben-Prime cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" There was a slight tinge of hesitation in his voice. First, Grandpa Rob mentioned him being chosen by magic, and now this prophecy? What was he missing?

"That legend is you, Ben." Earthland-Ben replied, smiling. "I don't know how you'll pull off something that ridiculous but I'm certain that it's you." A slight sense of dread washed over him and he shuddered slightly. "I have to go. If you survive this dilemma, I'll tell you more when we meet again." He straightened himself and a grin crept onto his face. "But before I leave, I want to tell you something. Naruto is strong but when you fought him, he had shifted most of his magic and I mean three-fourths of his magic to power the seal in the absence of Rukia and Julia. The fact that he was holding back didn't help much. The blow you dealt to him, that wasn't a victory but a loss. You're not powerful enough…not yet. Grow stronger in order to seek and slay E.N.D., for its death will ensure the eradication of the race of Etherious, weakening Zeref's army." A smile appeared on his face. "Also, never speak of this tale in public. If word got out, chaos would erupt. Zeref is bad enough for the people to fear."

"Wait!"

However, Ben-Prime's call fell on deaf ears as Earthland-Ben abruptly disappeared in the shadows much to his confusion. What was it with everyone disappearing today? Shaking his head, he turned around and decided to quickly rejoin Laxus and Gildarts. If what Earthland-Ben said was true, then that Devil would be awake by the time he got there.

He couldn't help but wonder what the meaning of all this was. His counterpart had asked him to find and slay E.N.D.; if E.N.D. was as evil as he sounded then he might have little choice in the matter. However, past experience had taught him to depend on his instincts, to believe in his own observations rather than secondhand information. His counterpart's odd words and behavior didn't sit right with him anyway.

He needed to forge his own path. Wasn't that what gramps had told him? Zeref, Acnologia and now, E.N.D.; he doubted that things were as they seemed to be. This time he wouldn't rush in recklessly, he didn't plan on losing his family again.

He would be damned before he let that happen.

* * *

Ben reached for a pillar to steady and prevent himself from tripping over, as the entire dungeon rumbled and shook vigorously. That was the least of his concerns due to the booming animalistic roar that threatened to deafen him.

He knew what it meant. That Devil must have been unsealed, and the quake was the aftermath of it. The excessive magical surge didn't help much to suppress his worries. Gildarts had made it clear that he wouldn't interfere unless he didn't have any choice, and on the condition that the trial would be called off. He doubted that Laxus would be capable of defeating the Devil alone. No! He wasn't worried about that either. What if Laxus activated his Dragon Slayer magic? That would definitely accelerate the process of his Draconification, if there was a possibility of such.

He needed to hurry and he knew someone who fit the profile perfectly.

A bright emerald flash erupted upon activating the Omnitrix.

* * *

Laxus' body shifted into a bolt of lightning as he flashed away from his initial position; dust erupting from his previous spot upon the impact of something, obscuring his vision. Growling, Laxus flew into the sky to get some distance while gathering a massive sphere of lightning in his palms on the way, and hurled it down into the smoke-shrouded area.

 **"-Lightning-Make: Thunder Strike!-"**

For a moment nothing happened. A light emerged from within the smoke and the target area erupted into a massive magical explosion crackling with lightning. The resulting shockwave was powerful enough to push the blonde higher into the sky while the nearby group of trees was destroyed, replaced by a very large crater.

Lightly panting, Laxus tilted his head to the side and noted that Gildarts staring at the fight rather patiently; his magic flaring around him in a protective shield that diverted most of the debris with ease. The fact that he was standing by meant that he was staying out of the fight, leaving it to those being tested. Laxus knew better than to ask him for help.

Speaking of Ben, Laxus wondered where he was. As Ben had predicted, they hadn't stepped into any traps but at the end of the path they found something stunning. Ben hadn't arrived yet so his absence had begun bothering him a little.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he failed to notice that he wasn't alone. Surrounding him were multiple glowing orbs with countdown timers flashing on them. He stiffened. By the time he noticed the ambush and what had transpired, the airspace around him detonated in a massive sphere-shaped explosion. A lightning bolt shot out straight from the explosion's epicenter, tearing the blazing sphere apart before the lightning shot straight toward the enemy below like a thunderbolt. A thunderous explosion ensued, causing seismic waves to whip around the forest and create another depression within the crater.

But the shockwaves were just gusts of wind to Gildarts, whipping at his cloak. He stood steady and firm on his feet, not bothered in the least. He was hardly acknowledging the aftermath, even though multiple trees had been uprooted after the thrilling display of magical attacks but he had seen worse, Ben's battle against Bluenote being particularly memorable.

However, there was a scowl on Gildarts' face as he stared at the battle. He could sense the magnitude of power compressed within this Devil, enough that it would easily rank as SS-Class monster. Though, that wasn't the least of his worries, the greatest of which was Laxus. He knew that the brat was stubborn and wouldn't admit defeat; after all he was the master's grandson and the trait was strong in the family. There were very few wizards who could push through their fears, Laxus might be one of them but he wasn't ready yet.

Gildarts shook his head and looked around for any sign of Ben but found none, only seeing the woods surrounding him. He had to utilize his brute strength to send the beast rocketing into the forest and out of the dungeon for his roars were more than enough for the place to crumble easily. He doubted that he would have enough space to supervise the fight without letting himself getting involved while underground. His mind drifted to Ben and he wondered where he was, those roars must have alerted him.

Shaking his head, Gildarts narrowed his eyes at the fight before him, certain that the last attack must have had some effect, but he doubted that it was enough, not even close. The cloying dust settled down slowly to reveal the 30 foot silhouette, still standing as Gildarts expected. The dust finally settled down enough to reveal the vaguely insectoid yet humanoid monster; it possessed a sick grey pallor with blue pulsating veins running across his face, as well as deep red eyes with black and white slitted pupils glared at the blonde lightning mage. It held Laxus by his head in its clawed right hand.

Gildarts had a strong urge to intervene, seeing Laxus struggling in the Devil's death grip. The thought passed when the blonde conjured blazing lightning around his palms and drilled them into the beast's face where four gnarled horns protruded from, causing it to howl in pain and loosen its grip long enough for Laxus to dematerialize into his elemental energy and dash away the monster.

The Devil staggered back a little from the unexpected attack before letting out another enraged animalistic roar. Gildarts' eyes were drawn to its incredibly muscular stature, a deep russet to pitch black color across scaly reptilian-like skin with several horns crowning its shoulders and the front of its chest. Its elbows, knees, and feet sported small, spiky protrusions as well, providing it with an intimidating appearance. Stomping his right, heavily muscled, hoof-like foot on the ground while clenching the three claws on both hands, he glared at the blonde mage.

Laxus was slightly out of breath after putting so much magic in his attacks but he was surprised to say the least that those were of little help. The monster was still standing and probably more enraged than ever by the looks of it. He had hoped that he might able to finish this off without using his Dragon Slayer magic but it seemed that it was going to be inevitable. This Devil was worthy of seeing his true magic. An enormous amount of lightning exploded from his form as lightning surged through him, bathing him in a golden glow. Laxus' body bulked up, becoming more muscular and hulking. His teeth, particularly his canines, sharpened and began jutting out slightly while he developed flesh-colored scales around his wrists followed by his whole arms as more lightning flared around him, intensifying further.

Straightening himself, Laxus drilled his feet into the ground and raised both of his arms in the air at his sides. Lightning began to gather between his open, facing palms and shifted into a medium-sized spear completely composed of lightning. He gritted his teeth as the lightning surged throughout his body and he prepared himself.

" **-Lightning** **Dragon** **'** **s Heavenward Halberd!-** **"**

The blonde hurled the magical spear at the Devil which then detonated in a massive explosion of lightning, generating small shockwaves in its wake which blew away the debris due to the force. However, Laxus' eyes widened in shock as another loud and earsplitting roar boomed before his apparently unharmed foe emerged from the smoke in an enraged sprint.

Reacting instinctively, Laxus pushed himself off the ground and into the air to avoid the body tackle before twisting around and shooting straight toward the beast. However, a swift backhand was enough to swat him away like a ragdoll. The blonde coughed out a wad of blood as his body crashed into a thick tree, snapping it in half. Shaking his head, Laxus wiped the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed himself off the ground; his thoughts all jumbled up.

Certainly Laxus hadn't expected his last attack to defeat the monster but he hadn't anticipated that the beast would be completely unharmed either. After all, he was proud of his Dragon Slayer magic that amplified his lightning magic's power drastically. Hell, Dragon Slayer magic was a Lost Magic itself and calling it powerful would be an understatement to determine its potential. Seeing his attack be easily shrugged off had shaken him slightly. He partially blamed this failure on his incomplete control over his magic, even though he'd packed more of his magical reserves into that attack.

Lightning once again exploded from his form and Laxus bent low. A thunderous noise filled the clearing before the blonde was in front of the Devil and delivered a powerful haymaker into its jaw that knocked it back a little. Not letting off on his attack, Laxus rushed forward and delivered consecutive powerful jabs into the monster's torso followed by an uppercut into its lower law again and a blast of lightning that pushed it further backward.

Laxus' assault was ceased when the Devil swung its arms, prompting several magical spheres to materialize in the air and explode, sending the blonde careening backward. Gritting his teeth at the stinging sensation coursing through his body, Laxus shifted his body into a lightning bolt and darted away.

Laxus dove down once again at his opponent to avoid another explosion before letting loose an arc of lightning that was easily slapped away by the Devil. Flipping backward, Laxus dodged the fist that created large spiderweb-like cracks in the ground; however he flinched at the sight of another fist rushing at him. The momentum transferred itself from the Devil's fist to Laxus' body, sending the blonde skidding backwards and forcing him to cough out more blood.

Gildarts' eyes narrowed at the sight. He was impressed to see Laxus finally utilizing his Dragon Slayer magic but at the same time shocked to see that the Devil was unharmed even after taking the halberd dead on, similar to how he had survived the blonde's other attacks. Nullification was out of the question as he had sensed the magical energy remaining after the explosions. Mental gears turned into his head and he finally understood what was happening and to say he was impressed would be an understatement. He just hoped that either Ben got here soon or Laxus admitted defeat as he wasn't capable of defeating the Devil by himself. Otherwise he would be forced to call off the trial; something he didn't want to do after how much effort both participants had put into it.

Speaking of Ben, why wasn't he here yet? After the display he had shown against Bluenote, Gildarts was certain that the brunette was capable of making a difference here.

Lightning once again billowed from Laxus before he exploded skyward to dodge more orbs. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes widened at the sight of more orbs homing into him. Zipping away in a futile effort to shake off the stubborn projectiles, Laxus shot downward and followed up with lightning orbs of his own, frustration clearly visible on his face.

Multiple midair explosions countered the orbs closing in on the blonde; Laxus had no sooner landed on his feet that he rushed forward. The Devil might have anticipated the move as it was prepared and blocked the right hook amplified with lightning with the back of its hand before swinging and pushing away the blonde back. Laxus spun around with his momentum and lashed out with a spin kick, lightning surging around his assaulting limb. However, the Devil merely grabbed the ankle with ease before turning around and slamming the blonde into the ground with a loud thud that kicked up dust from the impact, prompting Laxus to let out a pained grunt.

Growling, Laxus focused on his power which caused lightning to surge and explode from his body, forcing the Devil to let go of its hold. Twisting his body around, the blonde retaliated by lashing out again with a spin kick but another orb exploded in front of him, sending him careening backward. Stomping forward, the Devil hammered the ground with its fists, using such brute force that the ground itself tore open a fissure that headed straight toward the blonde with shocking accuracy.

"Damn." Laxus muttered as he leaped over the attack before spinning around in midair and launching himself at the monster. Lightning flickered wildly around the assaulting limb with the speed and force of a powerful tempest while sparks trailed behind his leg as it went to strike the beast.

The Devil was caught off guard as the strike connected. Nothing happened for a moment until the force behind the blow registered and sent the Devil reeling backward. Frowning, Laxus opened his mouth which prompted lightning to form there; his chest heaving up and down slightly.

" **-Lightning** **Dragon** **'** **s ROAR!-** **"**

A concentrated yet massive lightning twister-like tornado shot forth, consuming the monster in a destructive lightning blast as a small dome of lightning formed over the impact site. It didn't drown out the enraged cry of the Devil, who charged forward while shrugging off the attack with ease before lunging at the blonde.

Laxus' eyes widened in surprise and his body froze in shock as he stared at the Devil bearing down on him. This battle had been one-sided from the beginning but he hadn't expected his Dragon Slayer magic to fail as well. To say that he was shaken would be an understatement. His eyes travelled to Gildarts for a brief moment and he considered admitting defeat before shaking it off. He'd never admitted defeat before and he wasn't about to do that now. He prepared himself for the impact when suddenly everything blurred in front of him.

Gildarts was prepared to interfere in the battle, his hands balled into fists as he stared at the sight. As he had expected, this opponent was far too strong for Laxus to fight on his own. But, he had to admire the moves and skills displayed by the blonde but that wasn't enough to make someone an S-Class mage. Laxus lacked fear. No, he could see the momentary fear in his eyes. Then, he lacked submission to his fear; without knowing it he could never overcome it. Sighing, he thought it was time to interfere when his eyes caught sight of a blue blur zipping its way toward the fight. He relaxed.

The Devil had almost tackled the blonde mage when something blurred past, it struck nothing but dirt as it stumbled forward due to its momentum. Its neck snapped to the right to find the blue blur coming to a halt, revealing itself to be rather a strange, black-body, semi-armored Velociraptor with a green stripe running down his chest while a similar stripe was visible on its tail. The other noticeable feature was black wheels attached to its feet, scissor-like claws and a helmet with a wild-shield visor while a green hourglass symbol stood proudly on its chest. The blonde mage stood beside him, swaying slightly.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

XLR8 is a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. Resembling a semi-armored velociraptor, XLR8 has wheel-shaped feet, scissor-like claws and a helmet with a windshield. XLR8 has the ability to manipulate friction to instantly reach speeds of 500 mph, allowing him to climb up walls and run on water with relative ease. Using his speed, XLR8 can perform a number of unique feats, like creating tornadoes through centrifugal force, either through running in a small circle or spinning, and can deliver speed-enhanced attacks in quick succession. Amazing reflexes accompany this speed, allowing XLR8 to quickly dodge attacks.

* * *

" **It seems you** **'** **re faring well enough without me.** **"** XLR8 quipped, his visor sliding open to reveal his emerald eyes glaring at the Devil in front of them. **"** **Mind if I lend you a hand** **…** **or two?** **"**

Steadying himself and resisting the sudden urge to puke, Laxus turned to look at the Kineceleran and frowned. "I-I was just going to finish the bastard off without you and claim the S-Class mage rank for myself. However, I wouldn't mind a little competition." His eyes darted toward the orange haired mage standing patiently with a smirk adorning his face. "For a moment, I thought that Gildarts was going to call off the trial. Lucky you, you got here before that happened." His attention shifted to the Devil standing in front of them. "However, where have you been until now?"

XLR8 let out an exasperated sigh. **"** **I was caught up in something and don** **'** **t blame me either; this was supposed to be in the dungeon in the first place and I find him in the middle of the woods, within a massive crater of all things.** **"** He scowled. **"** **I got here as fast as I could.** **"**

Laxus let out a snort, his breathing returning to normal. "That was Gildarts. He punched him here before his roars could bring down the dungeon on us." He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. "I'm glad you're here though. It would have been a shame if neither of us finished the trial."

" **Laxus?** **"**

Said blonde raised an eyebrow and looked at the Kineceleran questioningly. "What is it?"

XLR8 met Laxus' eyes; not knowing how to broach the subject but he did. **"** **I found some interesting facts in the dungeon so I have a request. Please, don** **'** **t use your Dragon Slayer magic.** **"** His voice was full of frustration and desperation, as his eyes stared at him almost pleadingly. **"** **Try avoiding using it. I** **'** **m certain that we both can find a way to defeat the monster without you relying on that magic too much.** **"**

"What did you find out?" Laxus couldn't help but ask, his scales disappearing as his bulked-up muscles returned to normal; the effects of his Dragon Slayer magic fading but he didn't let them completely vanish, just in case he was forced to utilize it again. However, for some reason, he wasn't able to shake off the feeling he felt upon hearing the dread in the Kineceleran's voice that actually comply with the request. After getting to know him better over the past day, he doubted that Ben's words could be taken lightly.

The visor dropped down on the Kineceleran's face as he shifted his stare to the Devil, happy at the same time that Laxus had listened to him. **"** **I would tell you but now' not the time or the place but I promise we** **'** **ll talk later.** **"** He let out a deep sigh and prepared himself for the battle to come. **"** **Let's deal with the business in hand first.** **"**

Regaining his confidence, Laxus balled his fists and lightning began flickering around his form in a golden light, settling into a suit of pseudo-armor. "That's fine by me." He muttered under his breath, taking a fighting stance.

As if on cue, the Devil chose that moment to let out an earsplitting war cry which prompted XLR8 to rush forth in a blur, kicking up dust in his wake. Consecutive simultaneous jabs greeted the monster in its torso, followed by an uppercut and another haymaker before an axe kick was dropped on his back. More melee strikes followed, all within a matter of seconds. However, they hardly fazed the beast, which merely swung its humungous arm in the hopes of swatting away the annoying pest. All it hit was thin air as XLR8 easily dodged the attack and continued his assault from behind.

A thunderous echo distracted the Devil and its neck snapped toward his right to find the blonde closing in with a lightning-coated punch cocked back. Taking the full force of the strike, the Devil had no chances to retaliate before another uppercut crackling with electricity impacted with its lower jaw that threatened to snap its head backward. Swapping places, XLR8 continued his blitzkrieg while Laxus rammed his lightning-coated knee into the Devil's ribs followed by a somersault kick to the head.

Enraged, the Devil launched a hammer punch that was easily avoided by both of its opponents who displayed admirable reflexes. However, a shockwave erupted from the ground upon impact, pushing Laxus and XLR8 backward. Bending slightly, XLR8 focused on his feet, knowing well that he lacked the strength to deal any real damage. Despite that, it was enough to distract the enemy for his partner to land devastating blows as he once again vanished in a blur towards the Devil's back while lightning exploded from Laxus.

Big, dark bat-like wings sprouted from the Devil's back and with a flap, it generated intense winds before kicking off the ground; its arms stretched downward, palms facing outward which prompted several orbs to manifest in the air.

" **-Full Panorama Bomb!-** **"**

With barely any time to spare, Laxus' body shifted into a lightning bolt while XLR8 dashed left to avoid the gargantuan explosion; the lightning mage easily phasing through the searing explosion but the alien wasn't as lucky as he was caught up in the resulting seismic wave that sent him tumbling backward.

A lightning bolt flew through the explosion and Laxus materialized behind the Devil. He slammed a kick against the side of its body, crashing the powerful, lightning infused strike against the enemy's ribs. However, before the Devil could be pummeled down to the ground, its wings flapped again and it spun toward the blonde while lashing out. Laxus leaned back slightly in midair to avoid the claws and retaliated with a roundhouse kick that was again swatted away by the Devil before it threw a punch.

Laxus crossed his arms and took the strike head on, hoping he could block it, but his arms suddenly creaked and he was sent flying through the air. He sped toward the ground, wind resistance visible against his body as he impacted and rolled on the rough surface several times before coming to a stop in the dirt. The Devil prepared to launch itself at the blonde when something struck it dead on in the torso, pushing it skyward against its will before something again connected with its chest, hurling it even further away.

" **Laxus!** **"**

Said blonde climbed to his feet and noticed a new alien that looked more like a mix between a grasshopper and a praying mantis with significantly large hind limbs, flying toward him. He had a green film connected to his leg joints and legs similar to that of Aerophibian wings while his other noticeable features were a large green horn and black stripes all across his green body. His eyes travelled to the Devil in the sky and he realized what the alien's plan was. He instinctively crossed his arms before him, dug his feet into the ground, and braced himself.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Crashhopper is an Orthopterran with the primary power of controlling the muscles in his legs, allowing him to jump long distances at high speed, to the extent of creating sonic booms. Due to his powers being based on high jumps, he possesses a resistant skull, which is used to hit with great impact. The shockwaves created from Crashhopper's jumping are easily strong enough to crack concrete. Crashhopper's legs can kick with considerable force, making them effective offensive weapons in close-quarters. The claws on his arms and legs can dig into hard surfaces, allowing Crashhopper to scale walls and other tall structures.

* * *

The Orthopterran's legs connected with Laxus' guard, causing him to grit his teeth before Crashhopper shot toward the flying Devil like a rocket while Laxus stumbled backward from the force of the launch. A sonic boom went off as the Orthopterran collided with the surprised and unsuspecting Devil. Both of them tumbled higher into the sky before Crashhopper flipped his body around in midair and planted his feet against the Devil's torso. Using the monster as a springboard, he pushed violently and the latter was sent rocketing downward to create yet another crater in the ground while he flew higher and once again flipped around so that his head was facing the Earth. Gravity took over and he descended like a bullet into the monster, kicking up a massive amount of dust.

"Ben! Make sure to dodge it!" Laxus' voice roared as the blonde rushed toward the obscuring cloud, lightning flickering around his arm before condensing into a blazing sphere around his fist. Needless to say, Crashhopper compiled by leaping a good distance away from their opponent the moment Laxus' warning was heard.

" **-Lightning-Make: Thunder Bolt!-** **"**

An explosion went off, enveloping the area in a dome as lightning sparks flickered and lashed around as an aftereffect before dust shrouded the area. Panting heavily, Laxus dropped down on one knee, hoping to catch his breath when a loud thud beside him prompted him to tilt his head and look at the Orthopterran.

" **You okay?** **"**

Laxus let out a deep sigh and nodded his head. "I guess." He muttered, his eyes darting back to the smoke-covered area. "I used a good chunk of my reserves in that last attack." Crashhopper nodded in understanding, his eyes noting the several bruises and burns on his partner. Laxus looked back at the Orthopterran and grunted, pushing himself back to his feet. "Unless you want to try your luck and fight the bastard alone, we will have to finish it soon."

" **I** **'** **m not a fool, Laxus.** **"** Crashhopper responded, a thoughtful frown adorning his face that could be mistaken for a scowl. **"** **Fighting alone ensures more collateral damage. Taking him out together would be our best option at the moment.** **"**

Gildarts was watching the fight, rather intrigued, with a grin adorning his face. He noticed how Laxus' fighting style had suddenly altered after Ben's arrival, and their teamwork had managed to actually land several vigorous assaults on the Devil; something he doubted should be taken lightly, after all both of them were potential S-Class mages. However, the interesting fact was that this was the perfect opportunity to determine how sturdy the Devil actually was without him countering the spell like before, suffering a direct hit for the first time. He doubted that it would be sufficient to take him out anyway.

Crashhopper and Laxus stared as the dust finally settled down to reveal the Devil standing on its feet and glaring at them with fury in its unsettling eyes. Smoke wafted off its form while a few gashes were visible on its torso, doing nothing to reduce its intimidating appearance. Rearing back its head, the Devil let out an earsplitting roar that prompted Crashhopper to crouch low before rocketing forward at an astounding speed out of sheer instinct.

A loud sonic boom echoed as Crashhopper appeared and collided with the Devil's face via a headbutt, causing his enemy to stumble back before regaining its balance. It went for a hammer punch only for the Orthopterran to leap into the air, somersault forward and land behind it. The Devil had no time to think before Laxus was in front of it with his right fist coated in lightning, cocked back and an enraged cry escaping his lips.

" **-Lightning-Make: Electro Fist!-** **"**

A thunderous explosion went off as the lightning-infused fist met the Devil's lower jaw, forcing the Devil to stumble further backward only to abruptly reverse course courtesy of Crashhopper's blow to his backbone that countered his uncontrolled momentum. It was greeted with a lightning-encased knee ramming into its face again. However, much to Laxus' utter surprise, the Devil countered the impact with a headbutt and then swiped at him; his claw treading against the mage's chest, prompting blood to spill out from the wound. The Devil spun around, catching Crashhopper off guard. It drilled its massive fist, coated with magical energy and accompanied by ticking count timer, which exploded in Crashhopper's and sent the Orthopterran flipping away. He crashed into the other end of the clearing before his body was consumed by another emerald flash.

Lightning exploded from Laxus before his body dematerialized into a lightning bolt, successfully leading it away from his partner. Not able to shake off the monster, Laxus moved toward Ben, hoping that he would ready. Ignoring the searing pain and blood flow from his wound, Laxus spun around, his body materializing momentarily with his arms stretched toward the Devil.

" **-Lightning-Make: Blitzing Blade!-** **"**

Laxus discharged a blazing blade completely composed of raging lightning but not before a concentrated, pressurized pale green slime was blasted at the Devil, coating it in sticky slime, courtesy of the Omnitrix bearer. Apparently, the slime was pretty conductive, providing something to explain the drastic effect on the lightning blade which prompted a humongous explosion that seemed to have consumed the monster within its clutches.

Panting heavily, Laxus turned around to find a green, bulbous monster that closely resembled a puffer fish though he had 3 spikes sticking out the top and bottom of his head. His mouth covered most of his upper front, which was filled with white colored, pointed sharp teeth like fangs. His emerald eyes were connected to the corners of his lips while his attire included a pair of black pants that partially covered his stomach and he had the Omnitrix symbol on the front of his pants.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Spitter is a Spheroid from the rainy planet Scalpasc. He is a large, fish-like alien with stubby legs (similarly shaped like that of a rhinoceros' foot), and a tail. As his name says, he has the ability to inflate himself and spit out a concentrated blast of slime that is very slippery, sometimes acidic, and is highly conductive; Spitter also has sharp teeth that might be used as a weapon while he also has enhanced strength.

* * *

Spitter's eyes narrowed as the explosion finally subsided to reveal that the Devil was neither fazed nor electrocuted much to his surprise. His slime was conductive enough to multiply the effectiveness of electricity so most opponents wouldn't stand a chance of surviving. Something was wrong! However, Laxus was practically speechless and unnerved to say the least to see his attack fail yet again. The Spheroid's eyes narrowed further in contemplation of what might have caused this and his emerald eyes widened in realization.

Inhaling a deep breath, Spitter unleashed another blast of concentrated green slime from his mouth. Laxus recovered, gathered more magical energy from his remaining reserves, and discharged another bolt of lightning which caused yet another detonation.

The outcome was still the same though. The dust settled down to reveal the Devil standing there, still not damaged as it should be. It was definitely not a resistance to lightning but rather its countering method that successfully nullified Laxus' spell. An enraged roar broke the Fairy Tail duo from their daze and prompted them to focus.

" **Stay back, Laxus.** **"** Said blonde was confused at the Spheroid's words before his confusion was answered with another emerald flash that faded to reveal a Tetramand standing there instead. Four Arms looked at Laxus. **"** **This bastard is just countering our attacks with his own. You** **'** **re already injured so stay back for now.** **"** He bent low and continued speaking, not providing Laxus with a moment to protest. **"** **I** **'** **ll distract him while you gather the rest of your magic** **; we** **'** **ll give the bastard our best shot, together.** **"**

Before Laxus could speak, Four Arms used his muscular legs to lunge at the Devil; leaving cracked ground and a small cloud of dust where he formerly stood. The momentum with which the Tetramand collided with the Devil was enough to send both of them careening backward despite the best efforts of the monster to keep its footing. Binding its fists together, the Devil dropped a hammer punch on the Tetramand, pummeling him into the ground before reaching down and grabbing Four Arms by the head. It raised the Tetramand to eye level only to be greeted with simultaneous punches in the face that knocked it backward, offering Four Arms enough time to body tackle the beast before reaching back and seizing hold of the monster's left arm.

Laxus could only stare at the fight in shock as Four Arms used his mighty strength to swing the Devil overhead and smash it into the ground face-first. Twisting around its muscular body without letting go of his hold, Four Arms hurled the Devil away before performing a mighty leap after it. Bringing his top two arms together, Tetramand dropped a body slam which kicked up a cloud of dust to kick up. The body of Four Arms abruptly flew out followed by the Devil with its pitch black wings spread wide.

Flipping his body around, the Tetramand controlled his movement and planted his feet into the ground. No sooner had the sensation of his feet touching the ground registered did Four Arms launch himself toward the approaching Devil with a fist cocked back. Their fists collided which was followed by a shockwave that was strong and violent enough to cause the ground to tremble before it finally caved inward from the cataclysmic force and another massive crater formed beneath them. However, both held their own without stepping back, trying vigorously to overpower each other. Eventually the Devil proved to be the physically stronger. Utilizing its larger size and muscle mass, it forced its adversary backward.

Giving up on overpowering his adversary, Four Arms stepped forward into the stumbling monster and delivered two consecutive uppercuts into its solar plexus and another one into its guts. Without flinching or acknowledging the attack, or apparently enduring it better than expected, the Devil reared back its head and delivered a headbutt to Four Arms that was strong enough to knock him back before a magical sphere half his size materialized in front of him. With barely a moment to spare, Four Arms tensed his legs and leapt skyward before the area vanished in a gargantuan explosion.

The Devil soared through the detonation; its wings wide as it sped toward the Tetramand. Four Arms braced himself for the collision, knowing well that he couldn't do anything to avoid the strike when a lightning-infused kick slammed into him courtesy of Laxus, knocking him away from the Devil's path and down toward the ground but he successfully halted his free movement. However the distraction and interference provided Four Arms with enough time to stretch his four arms wide and bring his palms together. He clapped them in front of him which caused a massive shockwave caused ripples in the air. A thunderous sonic boom occurred; the wind whipping around the massive crater.

The force of the shockwave was enough to unbalance the Devil and sent it crashing into the ground, creating another body-shaped depression. Landing on his feet, Four Arms looked at Laxus and frowned upon noticing that the latter was utilizing his Dragon Slayer magic if the scales and difference in teeth was any indication. Scowling, he wondered whether he should protest, knowing full well that the powerful magic from a Dragon Slayer would come in handy in this battle if they got a large enough opening. But, wouldn't it speed up the process of Draconification? Sighing, he decided to let it slide since one battle wouldn't change Laxus into a Dragon anyway, right?

Laxus' body materialized beside the Tetramand; a determined look in his eyes. "I will conjure my remaining magic and fuse it together into a single spell. My previous spells mostly failed and the few that didn't failed to do any real damage, so I'm going to use a secret technique of mine."

" **Secret** **technique?** **"**

Laxus nodded, his eyes shifting back to the Devil who was getting back on its feet. "It's a powerful spell, more powerful than ordinary ones. Magic is a natural byproduct produced when the physical embodiment of the spirit interacts with the spiritual flow of nature. I couldn't explain it perfectly even if we had the time, but if I can conjure enough magic together by speeding up the interaction, then I can unleash it in one strong attack, powerful enough to take out a very strong opponent. It's just a theory though. I have never performed it before and it's hard but not impossible. Our chances of winning would go up if you hit our enemy with something compatible with my lightning." He resisted the urge to growl as the Devil slowly approached them. "If it fails, then you can try whatever tricks you have left since I'll hardly be able to stand, let alone help you out."

Four Arms nodded, flashing a thumbs-up. **"** **Go ahead. I** **'** **m curious to see what kind of secret technique you** **'** **ve got. I** **'** **ll deal with the bastard till you have gathered enough magic.** **"**

Another enraged war cry from the Devil alerted them of its arrival, prompting Four Arms to crouch low and brace himself before exploding forward. However, the monster seemed to have anticipated that move by changing its trajectory with another flap of its wings, shooting toward the surprised Tetramand. Caught off guard, all Four Arms could do was step back to avoid the first set of swings before another backhand sent him skidding backward. Digging his feet into the ground to halt his movement while reaching forward, he grabbed the next punch coming his way with all four arms before pulling the Devil closer to deliver a double uppercut into his foe's abdomen with his lower pair of arms. The offensive came to a halt when he was grabbed by the head and slammed into the dirt. His body was dragged around as the Devil flew over him, leaving a deep trench in its wake.

Growling out of sheer fury, Four Arms tried to free his body but found that it was futile, much to his frustration. He reached for the hourglass symbol before another emerald flash enveloped him but that didn't prevent the enemy from continuing its assault as it flew out of the light, still pinning its opponent's body into the ground.

However, this time the Tetramand seemed to have gained some noticeable changes that could be noted as evolution; beginning with his body's color that appeared to have an extra, darker tone to red contrasting against his black skintight previous attire with a broad green stripe running down the middle; though his trousers had significant changes with a black color for his left leg while his right was green; retaining his two pairs of arms and eyes. However, the most noticeable features were the three horns on the top of his head and a white beard adorned his face while gaining a similarly colored ponytail for hair and his canines seemed to have protruded further, reminiscent to that of fangs. His upper pair of arms was more muscular and bulging in comparison to before while three horns similar to on his head were jutting out from his both pairs of elbow and his upper forearms had fingerless black gloves that reached to his elbows while his lower pair of arms were left gloveless unlike before; though black marks were visible, circling his lower arms. However, the most drastic changes he had undergone was his broad and more muscular chest while his muscular legs were shorter in comparison to before with a horn jutting out from each knee.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Ultimate Four Arms is the evolved version of the Tetramand and shares similar abilities to that of the original Four Arms; save for gaining more brute strength for his abilities to leap ridiculous distances; visible with the larger muscles and ferocious mass while at the same time, his bulging legs are far shorter in comparison to before. Though, the sharps bristles like spikes jutting out of his arms could prove deadly and enough for dealing more damage along with his raw strength. The evolved Tetramand is said to be strong enough to match Ultimate Humungousaur in raw strength to a limited extent with his extra pair of arms providing him a greater advantage in melee combat while his enhanced endurance and sturdiness is even capable of taking a major beating and come out unscathed. However, the increased muscle mass has lessened his reflexes and agility slightly to make up for the raw brute strength and anger.

His overall appearance resembles a Vaxasaurian to a limited extent.

* * *

Growling, Ultimate Four Arms reached up to grab the muscular arm pinning him into the dirt before twisting his muscular mass around, easily overpowering his opponent's strength much to the surprise and awe of the Devil. Finding its hold loosening, the Devil attempted to fly away when another hand on the back on its head forced it down into the Earth while its arm was pulled back by the evolved Tetramand riding overhead now. A mighty hammer punch courtesy of the roaring, evolved Tetramand buried the head of the Devil into the ground which caused a cloud of dirt to explode and obscure them. Both combatants flew out from the cloud, Ultimate Four Arms still maintaining his firm hold upon the Devil while the latter tired futilely to regain control.

Gildarts was awestruck at the sight as he supervised the fight between the two powerhouses. He had noted long ago that Laxus was losing ground after utilizing most of his magical reserves, and from what he could understand and sense, Laxus was gathering what was left for a last strike. He could already sense the dense energy radiating from the blonde, he smiled at the fact that Laxus was indeed ready for the rank of S-Class but so was Ben. Matching the Devil in strength was no small feat, and to force it to actually fight seriously was an accomplishment in itself. The one thing that caught his eye was that Ben had managed to deduce the reason behind why the Devil remained unharmed even after their mutual efforts to take him out; definitely a deduction made with a veteran level of skill in such a short time. The old man wasn't lying when he had proclaimed that Ben was full of surprises.

However, what awed Gildarts the most was the fact that Ben had evolutions for his initial Take-Over. That was surprising in so many aspects. Was it possible that he could do the same with his other Take-Overs? He could already see the difference in strength as he observed the evolved Tetramand deliver a hammer punch that prompted the Devil to lose its concentration on flight, sending both rocketing forward due to their momentum. If his other forms had similar evolutions, then Ben was actually capable of becoming SS-Class in the near future.

Shaking his head, Gildarts let out a deep sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Shame that I can only choose one of them. I'll have to talk to the old man though."

Dust exploded on the far end of the massive crater courtesy of the Devil and the Omnitrix wielder, followed by an explosion before the muscular body of Ultimate Four Arms was blasted out of the dense smoke and straight toward Laxus. Laxus stiffened as he noticed the evolved Four Arms form bearing down on him. Reacting quickly, Laxus shrouded himself in lightning and used his enhanced speed to dodge frantically. The force of the impact was enough to generate a gargantuan shockwave that sent the blonde tumbling through the air and further away from the battle while the ground beneath the evolved Tetramand caved in under the sheer force.

Ultimate Four Arms picked himself up, smoke wafting off from his body as his eyes darted toward the other end of the clearing. He was surprised to find himself that far away. The Devil erupted from the smoke; both of its arms coated in spherical orbs. Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, Ultimate Four Arms bent low and charged forward with a loud war cry of his own.

The two combatants collided into each other, prompting another fierce shockwave that whipped around the area, displaying the colossal power and strength of the two cataclysmic forces. Well aware of his inability to fly, Ultimate Four Arms lashed out with a right haymaker which caught the Devil right in the lower jaw while the latter countered with its magical orb-coated fist that exploded upon contact with the evolved Tetramand. The attack knocked Four Arms to the ground while the Devil itself was sent flying skyward. The impact with the ground created yet another depression, smoke once again wafting off the Tetramand's torso as he picked himself up; his eyes never leaving the Devil who had managed to regain control and steady its movement.

" **What are you?! You** **'** **re no human!** **"**

Ultimate Four Arms cocked an eyebrow, confused as to why the Devil had chosen this moment to speak, the Tetramand idly noting that the Devil had a male voice. Looking back at the blonde lightning mage and noting the same question in his eyes, he merely shrugged before looking at the Devil once again. **"** **What are you talking about, you bastard?** **"**

" **You** **'** **ve exceeded my expectations** **, human!** **I** **'** **ve fought several mages but none managed to defeat me and they all eventually fell, bleeding until death was their ultimate reward; except you, human!** **"** The Devil shouted, swinging his arm in front of him, prompting another Magic Seal to appear while enraging the evolved Tetramand. **"** **They all died, anything that stood in my path was obliterated; but none of them gave me a proper fight for my effort! This human that I control; he has power but no potential! However, I upgraded him and made him stronger as he wished! I might have become weaker when I was being drained of my life-force due to some annoying seals but even then, I retained most of my strength! And yet, you still managed to give me a fight! You** **'** **re no ordinary mage! But, this ends here, my strongest move, the** **–** **Spiraling Incinerate Bomb-, will erase your very existence from this world, human!** **"**

Growling in fury, Ultimate Four Arms crouched low and his leg muscles tensed which caused cracks to form beneath his feet. He threw himself toward the Devil in the sky with a mighty leap of his own, showing the brute strength compressed within him. However just as he was about to bash his arms into the Devil, an explosion went off, expanding to a colossal size that could have been mistaken for the blazing sphere of the Sun itself, illuminating the night sky and filling the area with heat. Seismic waves tore through the air and disrupted the ground while the massive crater crumbled and deepened, leveling up the destruction by another notch.

The shockwave was strong enough to push away Laxus once again, breaking his concentration, the ground beneath him collapsed inward under the sheer force of the spiraling globe of flames; his eyes wide in horror as he witnessed the sphere consume Ben's form within. He had a strong urge to go to the brunette's aid but the shockwave had something else in mind as it forced his weakened body backward toward where Gildarts was standing. The latter lazily reached out and grabbed the blonde before he was blown away any further; his strong footing prevented him from budging even an inch as he showed no sign of struggling against the shockwave either.

"Gildarts, you've got to help him! The monster is far too strong!" Laxus shouted out of desperation, almost begging the orange haired mage. He couldn't help but think that the last attack might have gotten the better of Ben and he didn't want him to die. He was the only one apart from him who was potentially one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail among the next generation and he didn't want him to die.

"What are you talking about, Laxus? Ben seems to still have some fight left within him." Gildarts' mirthful voice replied much to the confusion of the blonde; he couldn't understand how Gildarts could take this so lightly. "Look."

Tearing through the globe of dazzling flames itself was Ultimate Four Arms, sustaining several burn marks on his rough sturdy skin as smoke wafted off his form; an enraged and untamed fury visible in his glowing…blue…eyes as he bore down on the Devil, which was frozen in utter shock and disbelief. Laxus was completely flabbergasted as he watched the evolved Tetramand body slam the Devil to the ground, prompting another shockwave at the impact and kicking up another cloud of dust while leaving another crater underneath. The gargantuan sphere of flames dispersed as its enchanter was pummeled into the ground.

The dust settled down to reveal Ultimate Four Arms standing over the Devil; pinning his opponent with his upper muscular arms while his lower pair of arms was holding his foe's wings in a tight grip. The Devil's eyes widened in utter shock as creaking and snapping sounds met his ears before he began pushing himself against the ground. **"** **What** **'** **re you doing, human?! Let go of me at once!** **"**

The battle of domination continued while the sounds of creaking and snapping grew louder, prompting the Devil to frantically put more effort into escaping from the clutches of his assailant but Ultimate Four Arms' grip was far too strong. Growling at the painful sensations coursing through his body at the feeling of his wings being separated from his very being, the Devil made one last effort and unleashed his power which caused another magical orb to manifest in the air. The orb exploded, flinging the evolved Tetramand away from him.

SNAP!

A deafening, agonized scream tore through the Devil's throat as he howled in unbelievable pain which coursed throughout his body. Ultimate Four Arms skidded back but maintained his strong and firm footing, effectively creating a deep pair of trenches in the ground as he held two pitch-black, blood coated wings in his lower pair of arms; his chest heaving up and down as his eyes once again shifted back to their green signature color. Throwing away the pair of bloody souvenirs; Ultimate Four Arms lunged at his opponent, fury clearly visible on his face, refusing to give the bastard any chance to recover.

Gildarts and Laxus were completely flabbergasted and dumbfounded as they took in the sight. Not only had Ben managed to survive that gargantuan explosion, but had brutally torn those wings off like nothing while he was hardly even acknowledging his own burns. The display of raw strength exceeded their expectations; they stared awe-stricken at the hulky, muscular being charging at the Devil once again.

"I can't believe that he's this powerful." Laxus muttered; his words almost inaudible but the orange haired mage still managed to listen as the former continued. "He's just…ridiculously strong."

Gildarts let out a deep sigh and noted that the evolved Tetramand was delivering successive hammer punches upon the monster, eliciting louder and higher pitched screams that were ignored as Ultimate Four Arms continued with his brutal assault. Tilting his head to look at Laxus who was staring wide-eyed at the sight, he let out an almost inaudible chuckle. "Yes, that brat is powerful and strong…stronger than most his age…but have you forgotten the plan?" Laxus turned to look at Gildarts. "Aren't you're supposed to attack the Devil with everything you got? I thought that was the reason you were gathering your magic in the first place."

Snapping out of his momentary trance, Laxus shook his head. "I almost forgot about it." He muttered, once again gaining his determination. "I better get to it if I don't want him to take all the glory, not that I believe it'll matter anymore. But, I still want to get one last hit in."

The evolved Tetramand drilled his right arm into the Devil's gut, driving the air out of him before a haymaker sent the screaming monster flying backward with Ultimate Four Arms in hot pursuit. With no wings to control his movement, the Devil couldn't prevent himself from crashing harshly on the ground, eliciting another painful scream when his broken shoulder blades skidding against the rough ground. The fact that his front mid-section had also been impaled by the sharp spikes of his foe didn't helped much either and he knew he was losing his ground. His scream turned deafening when the hulking body of the enraged Ultimate Four Arms crashed down upon him, almost making the pain unimaginable.

The cloud of dust was abruptly whipped away by another shockwave, courtesy of the Ultimate Four Arms slamming both of his upper fists into the face of the Devil; almost prompting an inaudible creaking noise before he was hoisting the latter up and floored him with another punch, cracking the ground further. The brutal punishment was witnessed by both onlookers but they failed to notice that his eyes momentarily flashed blue with fury before shifting back to green as if he was conflicted. Busy with repeating the same process of hoisting his opponent and wiping the floor with him, Ultimate Four Arms was almost out of breath before he finally grabbed the Devil's right leg and threw him away with a mighty heave, displaying his mighty raw strength and power.

The evolved Tetramand was panting by then, his muscular and well defined chest heaving up and down, working desperately to catch his breath. The exhaustion and pain was finally taking their toll upon him; now that he had a moment to think. It had taken almost every last ounce of his will and sheer determination to ignore the severe burns he had taken, a new ripple of pain occurred with every movement and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

A thunderous noise prompted Ultimate Four Arms to tilt his head and look to the side to find Laxus' body glowing golden, lightning flickering and cracking everywhere. Laxus looked at the Tetramand, his eyes filled with awe and astonishment as well as…respect. "You know, you're strong…a lot stronger than I expected for a twelve year old kid to be."

Ultimate Four Arms cringed at his futile attempt to chuckle before grinning. **"** **Yeah, I get that a lot.** **"** The corner of his mouth slightly curled into a genuine smile. **"** **But, the bastard** **'** **s still standing, you know; even after taking that beat-down from one of my heaviest hitters.** **"** His eyes shifted toward the Devil pushing himself to his feet; blood coating his shoulders, mid-section, and the upper parts of his arms, dripping down his legs. **"** **Think you** **'** **re ready?** **"**

Laxus nodded, a deep scowl appearing on his face. "I've gathered everything I can for one of my strongest attacks. This will be the last move on my part though."

" **I guess** **that** **we** **'** **re on the same boat then.** **"** Ultimate Four Arms muttered before another bright emerald flash consumed him before finally fading to reveal a new monster instead; his purple body composed of what seemed like silicon and extremely durable crystals. His sturdy form was decorated with several dark lines and spots while he sported a green jumpsuit along with green gauntlets on both his wrists and legs. Contrasting his mostly purple body were his magenta colored arms and face while spikes with a similar coloration jutted out of his shoulders, arms and knees. Identical spikes crowned his head while another slightly longer crystal jutted out of the top of his head, reminiscent of a horn. It was positioned just above his sole, large emerald eye while the hourglass symbol stood proudly on his right pectoral.

" **Chromastone!** **"**

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Chromastone is a Crystalsapien. His home planet is Petropia.

Chromastone is an alien made of an extremely durable crystal, and has several shards of magenta crystals jutting out across his body. He is almost indestructible with his crystal skin; he possesses great strength and the ability to fly, is able to absorb most kinds of energy like a conductor and channel it into multicolored laser blasts or less-intense natural light. He can also allow the energy to pass harmlessly through his body via refraction, or it can be blasted back at the foe. Chromastone can seemingly produce blasts without having to absorb energy, though it may be due to absorption of radiant energy like sunlight, or just ambient energy; however he is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so. Chromastone was revealed to be capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating an energy blast expanding out in a 360 degree radius, create an energy shield, and wield energy fists.

* * *

" **Let** **'** **s finish this then.** **"** The Crystalsapien proclaimed; prompting his rocky body to glow slightly and radiate multi-colored energy as he felt his energy surging through his body to his upper limbs. For some reason, he could feel his energy replenishing rather slowly but the sensation was still there. Apparently, his body seemed to be capable of absorbing Ethernano from the surrounding air; that was his best deduction at the moment as he conjured his energy.

Laxus nodded, and his magical energy reacted instinctively as dense lightning surged and exploded from his entire being. It exerted enough force to shatter the small rocks levitating in the air as an aftereffect of his magic being unleashed. The lightning flickering around his form flared once, sparks lashing out rather violently. Raising his arms, he focused and diverted all that lightning into his arms before his fists were enveloped in chaotic spheres of concentrated yet untamed electricity. The pressure developed due to the initiation of the spell caused winds to pick up and whip around as the pair of S-Class contestants prepared themselves for the final blow.

" **-Dragon Slayer** **'** **s Secret Art: Chaotic Zap Cannon!-** **"**

Laxus pushed his arms forward, prompting a golden Magic Seal to appear before an unimaginable amount of untamed lightning condensed into a gigantic sphere that exploded forward in the form of a spiraling beam; the dense multicolored energy spiraled around Crystalsapien's outstretched limbs before bursting forward as a massive spiraling beam of pure energy. The force exerted by the energy being launched was enough to disrupt the very Earth and then happened something unexpected. Both the attacks merged together and shot forth at the unsuspecting Devil as a beam of pure destructive power with different colors blazing around it, literally vaporizing the disrupted ground beneath it.

It was exhilarating.

A bright, gigantic dome of untamed static electricity exploded, backing up the energy beam that shone throughout the clearing, setting the Earth itself on fire as lightning surged and flickered, vaporizing anything nearby. The explosion was loud enough to stifle the unimaginable and deafening howl of the Devil, trapped within the dome of obliterating energy. Tremendous, multiple shockwaves wiped the area clean of debris and forced both of the potential S-class mages careening backward as well, despite their best efforts but the exhaustion was more than enough to declare their attempt as futile. Finally, another shockwave blew both of them off their feet. Chromastone was enveloped in another emerald flash before changing back to Ben while Laxus seemed to have lost all of his Dragon Slayer traits. The trees circling the massive depression in the forest which had witnessed the fierce battle, struggled against the raging winds before they were finally uprooted.

Gildarts watched in awe at the sight of the duo's accomplishment. Defeating the Devil was one thing but to successfully perform a Unison Raid was another which couldn't be neglected. A form of magic which took years to master with probably no success and here were two young wizards who had actually pulled it off. However, this attack still paled in comparison to what he'd witnessed when Atomix had defeated Bluenote with that baffling move; but it was close.

It was thrilling.

Gildarts' eyes travelled to the unconscious forms of the brats, well aware that they had used everything in that last attack. If the bastard somehow survived, which he highlydoubted, he might have to step in. His eyes shifted to the dome of pure energy with lightning raging around, still flaring the residual energy compressed within it. Resisting the habitual urge to whistle at a moment like this, he stuck with waiting patiently as the attack finally subsided to reveal the scorched and disrupted battlefield. The surrounding area had been vaporized under the sheer force. Though, what astounded him the most was that the Devil's presence could not be found or sensed?

Gildarts' eyes widen slightly in surprise. 'Was that attack powerful enough to actually vaporize the monster?' The answer was obvious to him but he still struggled to accept it, rather he didn't want to accept it. 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, Ben had performed that ridiculous attack on his own that day, enough to shatter that spell and defeat Bluenote. With Laxus backing him up, this outcome seems reasonable enough.'

The orange haired mage's eyes then shifted to note the destruction to the surrounding landscape. A whistle escaped his lips as he shook his head. Even though the land wasn't under the direct influence and authority of Cerulean, it was highly possible that they might not be getting any of the reward mentioned in the flyer…probably. He shuddered at another possibility. As long as the Rune Knights were not involved, any negotiations would be reasonable to him. Moving forward, he stopped beside the two unconscious brats. Reaching down, he slung the blonde over his right shoulder while grabbing the brunette by his tattered clothes, before turning on his heel and heading toward where he assumed the town to be located.

A smirk crossed Gildarts' face as he grinned in a lopsided fashion. "At least I'm helping these brats while they're out. Who knows, I might actually get the opportunity to rub it in after how they treat me out in the town."

* * *

"Enough!"

Earthland-Ben's voice echoed throughout the clearing, prompting a thud to disrupt his echo followed by a snort that was cold enough to certainly kill the weak. No! It was more the aura radiating from the man that was unsettling, because it was filled with nothing but death and despair. However, it didn't seem to elicit any profound response from Earthland-Ben who merely straightened himself and noted the destruction around him. The ground seemed to have been pulverized and caved inward to form a massive crater in the middle of nowhere; cleared of trees and rock chunks. But what intrigued him the most were the unconscious forms of Naruto and Rukia on the ground; stained in their own blood and bathing the rough hard surface in red. Hardly even seeming concerned about his two comrades, Earthland-Ben's eyes shifted to Julia; her body having sustained several deep bruises and severe gashes while her face seemed paler. They were still breathing though, even if he wasn't certain for how long they would be alive but that was enough to earn a deep sigh from him.

Earthland-Ben shook his head and his eyes drifted to the assailant; his emerald eyes focusing on the white sharp gaze with black circles decorating it but that wasn't what seemed amusing to him. It was the hatred that was alerting him and yet, he hardly felt intimidated in the least. Instead, he was enjoying it. Releasing a chuckle, his eyes noted the muscular young man before him; his long, wild light-colored hair flaring up behind him provided him with an intimidating appearance; however what interested Earthland-Ben the most was his tan skin that bore spiraling bluish-black markings that merely enhanced his appalling looks; further illustrated by his high collared cloak which had similar markings. His daunting appearance was completed by a sash around his waist, and baggy pants marked in a similar manner.

"It seems you've done a number on them, didn't you?" Earthland-Ben frowned slightly, hardly even recognizing the cold growling noise emanating from the being standing in front of him. "But, I am intrigued though, what brought you here?"

No response.

Earthland-Ben shook his head before a scowl crossed his face and magic began leaking from him. "Still arrogant, I see." His voice cold, colder than anything one probably could hear despite still holding some mirth within. "Are you not…Acnologia?"

For a moment nothing happened before the now named Acnologia let out another snort, a lazy backhand of his sending the semi-conscious Julia beside him flying away like a rag doll, hardly even caring about her torn clothes that did nothing to hide her shredded modesty to their eyes. "You don't scare me one bit, mongrel." He snarled; his voice venomous.

Earthland-Ben's demeanor changed abruptly at the insult and he let out an amused chuckle. "Ah, mongrel? You still call me that?" He shook his head, the corner of his mouth curling into a smile in contrast to how more of his magic began leaking out, levitating the small rock chunks through an invisible force before it dissipating into nothingness. "But, you're right though. You're not scared of me, nor afraid of E.N.D. or Zeref. However, you should because the one mentioned in prophecy is here."

"Perhaps."

"You know?" Earthland-Ben was half-amused and half-shocked, not expecting Acnologia to believe him unless he was already aware of the prophecy, his magic growing denser with each passing second as the invisible force he emitted kept the rock chunks in the air before they disintegrated but it did nothing to unsettle Acnologia. "But, what brought you here, Apocalypse Dragon? If you wanted to meet him before me, you could have easily dispatched these annoying Dragon Slayers and moved forward, so how did these weaklings held you back for so long?" A grin broke out on his face. "Ah, are you growing weaker, Acnologia?"

"Do not mock me, hybrid! The outcome would be unpleasant!" Acnologia snapped as his patience faded, energy now leaking from his body and drowning the area in overwhelming magic that forced the crater further downward, prompting the already impressive depression to further cave inward under the sheer force. "Like the deaths of your apprentices! I'm displeased; you've been hiding Dragon Slayers without my knowledge!"

The released power was unimaginable but it did little to affect Earthland-Ben, whose magic coated his body in pseudo-armor and negated the effect of the Black Dragon's magic. "They are Dragon Slayers and I'm afraid that they are not my apprentices. However, they are capable tools to work with. Apparently their days of usefulness are over." He smirked, shaking his head before waves of magic exploded from him, obscuring him within a dense aura of light and darkness, it swirled around him and successfully held its own against Acnologia's magic. "But if you want to, we might keep playing this little game?"

It seemed like the reasonable words of Earthland-Ben influenced Acnologia before the mind-boggling pressure abruptly faded after both of them reeled back their breathtaking magical reserves that were pulverizing the ground more and more with each passing second. Calmness once again overtook the clearing save for the rustling noises of the wind as both of them glared at each other. No one spoke for a moment or apparently Acnologia had presumed that Earthland-Ben would speak first. When nothing came, he relented. "The Eclipse Gate was used recently, two weeks prior, on the 7th of July."

Earthland-Ben's eyebrow arched in intrigue at the possibility. "Was it Zeref?"

Acnologia let out a low animalistic growl as anger rose upon the mention of that name before he once again calmed himself, resisting the urge to lash out. "No! But, I found…" He pointed toward the other end of the massive crater, revealing a small body obscured by the darkness. "…that human boy. He was searching for Igneel."

His interest piqued, Earthland-Ben ambled toward the silhouette, curious to know the origin of the boy who might know something about Igneel if he was searching for the red lizard. The Fire Dragon King whose reasoning, love and respect for humans, baffled and annoyed him to no end. But, the curiosity was another thing. As he ambled toward the boy, he muttered. "Did you find Igneel?"

"The Dragons were annihilated 400 years ago!"

"You think?" Tilting his head to the side, Earthland-Ben peered at Acnologia.

"I know!"

Snorting, Earthland-Ben looked back to where he was heading, his eyes glimmering with slight anger and frustration. "You believe that, Apocalypse Dragon." He snarled. "Igneel was the strongest of them all. You think that he was killed by ordinary Dragons during the war. That's ridiculous. His emotions influenced and amplified his power beyond understanding, the power gained through emotions knows no bounds or limits. You never understood this because you think yourself above them. That's arrogance. But, Igneel was capable of standing up to you…of defeating you, I might add." He continued his approach toward the small figure lying on the rough ground but surprisingly, he could feel heat rising in the air. He didn't let that bother him, writing it off as his imagination. "It wasn't a coincidence that you found a boy looking for Igneel of all Dragons. This boy must have come from beyond the Eclipse Gate, looking for the Fire Dragon King." No response came but that didn't mean he hadn't anticipated the death glare drilling hole in his skull as he moved forward until he noted the tan skinned boy with familiar spiky pink hair. "He's…" The words hitched in his throat as his eyes widened in shock and utter astonishment at the all too familiar appearance of his younger brother, in his childhood. "…Natsu?"

Acnologia watched with an arched eyebrow that contrasted with his personality, who hardly showed any interest and expression apart from death. He watched in fascination as Earthland-Ben approached the unconscious boy before reaching for him and slowly ruffling his hair, despite the hot sensation peaking. This intrigued him to no end. The man hardly showed any compassion unless he needed to deceive someone, probably like how he had manipulated those Dragon Slayers now lying at the door of death, stained in their own blood.

"Tell me everything." Earthland-Ben demanded; his voice filled with different emotions that made it difficult to estimate or analyze his condition and predicament, all of which only heightened the curiosity of Acnologia. He narrowed his eyes but didn't show any other expression.

"That's something I want to know." Acnologia growled, his eyes glowing slightly in annoyance. "That boy is still breathing because he came through the Eclipse Gate. I can sense traces of a Dragon's scent on him and the abnormal heat radiating from his body, sufficient to vaporize him and yet he's still alive. I waited for you, two weeks to show up on the northern cliff of Crocus but you were hidden here. So, I'm here to know more. Except for the Black Wizard, you're the only one with enough knowledge on the Eclipse Gate."

Earthland-Ben rose from his kneeling posture and looked at Acnologia with an indifferent expression as he spoke, his voice intoned darkly. "There's nothing for you to learn about the Eclipse Gate, Acnologia. Though, I appreciate you letting a human breathe in your presence. It must have dealt a severe blow to your arrogance."

A low, menacing growl escaped the Apocalypse Dragon's mouth, an infuriated expression developing on his face at the ambiguous response. "You're testing my patience, Devil Slayer!"

The showdown continued for several minutes before Earthland-Ben relented. Shaking his head, he looked at the unconscious boy. "He's Natsu Dragneel, my younger brother who was supposed to be dead and thereby, resurrected by Zeref as E.N.D. 400 years ago." His eyes drifted away from the pink haired boy and halted upon Acnologia who stood emotionlessly but attentively. "400 years ago, when I approached you with the proposal, when E.N.D had the misfortune to encounter Igneel but apparently…" A smirk developed on his face, one that broadened enough to threaten to split his face in two. "…Igneel must have failed because…he might have sealed E.N.D. instead of obliterating his existence and…later took him under his wing. That would explain why we never encountered E.N.D. afterward, because he was sent through the Eclipse Gate and away from our reach." His eyes shone as magic once again began leaking from his form but instead, this time it was denser and…reeked of death which actually surprised Acnologia, prompting him to release his magic to shield himself from the evil aura surrounding them. "This abnormal heat radiating from his body, him being turned into his child form and the Dragon's scent you sensed; he's the Fire Dragon Slayer of Igneel…maybe. E.N.D.'s existence being sealed away must have triggered something that completely altered his appearance and he became a child."

Acnologia didn't respond, but the growing malicious smirk on his face was enough to speak his mind. However, an abrupt gasp was sufficient to pull him out of his trance. His head tilted slightly to notice Julia staring at Earthland-Ben with mix of utter astonishment, pain and betrayal. Narrowing his eyes, he resisted the urge to snarl at the sight 0f her still conscious and breathing form after his attacks. "Tsk, still breathing, Aqua Dragon?"

Julia hardly even acknowledged Acnologia as her eyes were fixated on Earthland-Ben. Despite the injuries and internal bleeding that forced blood to seep out from her mouth she had sustained, she couldn't help but become infuriated at what she'd heard. "Y-You bastard, how dare you?" Her concern about her modesty wore off as she shakily forced herself to her feet with what little energy she had left, and ignoring her nude form stained in her own blood, courtesy of Black Dragon assaults, she glared at the brown haired man. "H-How dare you use us as mere tools?! We trusted you and you betrayed us!"

Earthland-Ben shook his head, the magnificent evil aura leaking from his very being fading away into the air, finally lifting the ominous pressure off their surroundings. A moment later, he met the blue eyes of Julia and he smirked, his expression turning darker, contrasting to what Julia had seen in him for all these years. "So, how long have you been awake?" Hearing no response, Earthland-Ben shook his head, letting out chuckles cold enough to send chills down the blonde woman's spine. "Doesn't matter anymore, I guess. After all, the cat is out of the bag." A sigh escaped his lips and his smirk turned into a frown as he moved toward Julia. "You know, I really liked you and welcomed you, even though you're just pathetic and clueless like the other two. You were good to be around all these years." He slowly reached out with his left hand and lifted Julia's chin, looking directly into her quivering and moistening eyes, filled with the pain of betrayal and fear. "But, you're not the type I was seeking for my cause, for you were far too kind for my tastes. Your choice to fight alongside your adopted mother and follow your heart, it sickens me. That left me no choice but to manipulate you." He slightly leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek before smiling softly. "Shame that you're no longer useful to my cause, Julia."

Julia didn't move, didn't flinch, and just remained frozen in place. His words stung her; she had trusted him blindly after she lost her adopted mother in that war to Acnologia. She sought nothing but his death, just like Rukia and Naruto. Earthland-Ben then found her and promised her revenge for her loss. Somewhere during these past years, she began falling for him. He was kind…good…too good for her sometimes, that's what she always thought. All of it was nothing but a mere illusion. The dam of tears threatened to burst but she refused to shed any tears, not for something this evil, even though it hurt her to no end. That went against her pride. The frustration, anger and pain, all prompted her to release her power without a second thought; namely the power of a Dragon as she grew fangs and her eyes become slits before glowing slightly, her flawless skin began breaking before dark crystal-like sky blue scales began coating her blood-stained body. They started with her arms; her hair became wild and breathtaking. Ominous energy exploded from her due to the sheer feeling of betrayal, enough to set off a shockwave. She was activating the Dragon Force! Then, something unexpected happened as a bright glow enveloped her form. She was undergoing Draconification? Her breathing hitched in her throat at the sensation of something piercing through her chest…through her heart?

Acnologia noted the abrupt stop in Draconification of Julia, instead of relying on Dragon Force, like when she had fought him. The three Dragon Slayers had stuck with using the Dragon Force over going completely Dragon; the possible reason he had presumed was to prevent attracting much unwanted attention. Obviously four Dragons dancing in the dark sky under the illumination of the moon wouldn't go unnoticed. His sharp gaze drifted from the painful expression on Julia's face down toward her cleavage before centering on her perky breasts where Earthland-Ben had used the distraction to plunge a blade into her heart; the blade's other end coated in fresh blood and sticking out from her back. He observed Earthland-Ben slowly withdraw the blade, enjoying each moment of the pain he was inflicting upon her.

"Forgive me Julia that it has to end this way…" Earthland-Ben muttered softly in a tone of voice only for her to hear, his eyes flashed pity momentarily before he shook off the feeling and finally withdrew the blade without hesitation, prompting her body to collapse to the ground, blood spilling out from the newly inflicted fatal wound. "…now, rest in peace for all eternity, Julia." His eyes never left Julia as her body finally gave up and began breaking apart into miniscule but incredibly numerous particles of blue energy, the color reminiscent of her practically impossible control over water.

Turning around, Earthland-Ben's eyes shifted to the two other Dragon Slayers who had regained consciousness. They had seen everything if the hateful and disbelieving stares fixated upon him were any indication. He couldn't blame them though, their unquestionable trust in him had just been shattered to pieces and so it was expected. However, he was surprised that they didn't try to stop him. He'd sensed them regaining consciousness, before he'd even decided to kill Julia and yet, they hadn't interfered. That fact intrigued him to no end. Sighing, he spoke up. "What held you both back from attacking me?"

Naruto and Rukia shared a glance before the former answered, hoping to keep his voice firm and devoid of emotions but failed miserably. "Y-You think we're capable of defeating you in our current condition?"

Earthland-Ben noted the condition of the two Dragon Slayers and saw how true Naruto's words were. Both of them were completely exhausted but the blonde Dragon Slayer had suffered more damage. His left arm seemed to have been torn badly along with the joint, causing his left side to be completely drenched in his own blood. The deep gashes running diagonally across his chest didn't help much while Rukia was much better off. Her right arm was bent back at an awkward angle while she clutched the hole in her stomach with her uninjured hand, but that didn't prevent the blood from leaking out. She seemed to be limping as well but rage burned in her eyes. Only exhaustion prevented them from attacking recklessly.

"Why did you betray us?"

Earthland-Ben's eyes darted toward Naruto and he let out a snort, as if he hardly even cared. "I never betrayed you, Rukia or Julia. You were all just pawns to me, from the very beginning so that I wouldn't have to reveal myself to the land. It worked, didn't it? 400 years and not a single indication of my existence. It was supposed to be that way while I searched for Zeref and E.N.D. You lot helped me in my cause…even going so far as to risk your own lives. It was pitiful of you two as well."

Rukia bit her lip at the harsh words as she struggled to even maintain her footing, let alone prevent her uncontrolled swaying but the anger was still visible on her face. "We were stupid, w-weren't we? You even tried to manipulate the one mentioned in the prophecy as well, didn't you? Did you succeed?"

Earthland-Ben arched an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Why do you care?" He was intrigued, why ask when they were practically at Death's door? It was only a matter of time before they died from extreme blood loss or he killed them like he did Julia.

"Because, he's still capable of defeating you both, isn't he?" Naruto questioned, grunting in his pain.

Earthland-Ben let out a chuckle and smiled mirthfully. "So, you prideful Dragon Slayers are entrusting your belief in a young boy? That's more pitiful than I even gave you credit for." He smirked, swinging his blade in his hand and shaking his head out of amusement. "Tell me Naruto, what do you think?" His words were taunting and filled with sarcasm. "You think that he can defeat me when he failed against you?"

"You know better, don't you?" Naruto replied, straining to even remain upright any longer, feeling his strength finally giving away little by little. "That's why you waited for him?"

Earthland-Ben was slightly surprised but he maintained his composure, well aware that the duo were probably planning something and baiting him. But, he doubted that they had the skills to outclass him or enough magic to even pull off anything. "There's truth in your words Naruto; so tell me, what you're going to do now?" His smirk grew broader and malicious. "You're going to stop me? How frustrating it must be knowing that you can't, huh?"

Rukia let out a chuckle despite the unimaginable pain coursing through her barely covered petite frame and steadied herself for what was coming next. "Y-You have no idea." She shared a glance with Naruto before nodding and then once again meeting their enemy's emerald eyes, a soft smile appearing on her face. "But, it's not frustrating at all. I-It's just that…we had meaning in our lives until you took that away. After we lost our adopted parents in that war, you brought us together and now it's painful, knowing that it was all an illusion to deceive us. Death is inevitable, either cut down by your blade or bleeding to death. But that doesn't bother us. At least, we won't be in the way of the next generation. We never took any apprentices because we wanted to finish what had started 400 years ago, but we don't know if we're capable of it anymore." She let go of the wound on her stomach, revealing the puncture overflowing with blood but now she didn't care anymore; however Earthland-Ben raised a curious eyebrow as the temperature around them dropped significantly while Rukia's body began glowing and cracking apart, similar to Julia, only Rukia was white in color. "You want to know what we're going to do." Rukia smiled softly, before finally closing her eyes, contentment visible on her face. "We're going to protect E.N.D.!"

Earthland-Ben wasn't prepared as Rukia's frame exploded, prompting a blizzard with powerful gusting winds that cut off his vision momentarily. Apparently, she had used every last drop of her magic to convert her body into Ethernano and summon the humungous blizzard; the weather hazard even now threatened to consume him and Acnologia. Manifesting into a dome of wildly swirling snow, it forced Earthland-Ben to shield his eyes as an annoyed frown crossed his face. Cocking back his right fist, he punched the ground with all his might, causing another gust of wind to form around him. A wide-spread spider-shaped crack formed at the point of impact which forced the ground to cave further inward and set off a shockwave, one powerful enough to tear through the dome, whipping it away from him while Acnologia snarled in anger at the flimsy tactic used to stop them.

Earthland-Ben let out an arrogant snort as his emerald eyes zeroed in on where Rukia and Naruto had been standing earlier. "Is that all you're capable of…-" His next words died in his throat as he noted no sign of Naruto anywhere. Rukia wasn't his concern since he was certain that she was dead after her little surprise stunt, but the blonde's disappearance puzzled him. He recalled Rukia mentioning E.N.D. in that last moment and his neck snapped around only to find his brother gone. A menacing growl emanated from his lips.

"Tsk, the Snow Dragon used herself as a distraction for the Wind Dragon to take away E.N.D.!" Acnologia spoke, still infuriated at the distraction tactic used against them.

Earthland-Ben snarled almost inaudibly before relaxing his clenched fists and taking deep breaths to regain his composure. "That doesn't matter anymore. Naruto can't run forever in that state even though his speed exceeds most, and the only one he could ask for help is most probably…the One but I doubt he even has enough energy to cross that much distance." He huffed at the arrogant Wind Dragon's action. "E.N.D. has already been sealed so he won't be an immediate threat to us and if Naruto manages to get E.N.D. away, then there's the possibility that the One will slay him. If E.N.D. survives, that'll confirm that he hasn't yet fallen to my manipulations, requiring more work on aligning him with our cause." He turned to face the Black Dragon. "If E.N.D. is sealed for good, then Natsu will be useful to our cause. He's the Dragon Slayer of Igneel and so, he must inherit some features as well."

"I don't care for your pathetic plan and excuses, Devil Slayer!" Acnologia sneered, his eyes glowing slightly before he spun on his heel. "I only seek…Zeref!"

"So do I." Earthland-Ben's eyes drifted away from the departing figure of Acnologia to where he'd killed Julia before once again looking toward the thick canopy of woods in which Naruto had disappeared. Different emotions played on his face, making it literally impossible to read and figure out his thoughts. Contrasting his stone-hearted activities, there was pity in his eyes.

* * *

" ***Foreign DNA sample detected** **…** **scanning!*** **"**

Gildarts cracked open his eyes on the couch and stifled a deep yawn; his eyes seeking the source of that sound that resembled Ben's voice or rather a synthesized version to his ears. The bright yellow blinking light in the darkness of the night caught his immediate attention. To say that he was intrigued was an understatement in comparison to what he felt at that moment. To his utter bewilderment, a bright yellow light shot out through the strange gauntlet clasped on the brunette's arm and began scanning the pink haired boy sharing the mattress with him. A few seconds later, the light faded away before the hourglass symbol upon the gauntlet began blinking yellow in rapid succession.

" ***Foreign DNA samples acquired!*Scan complete!*All functions accessible except master control!*** **"**

Gildarts pushed himself off the couch and stood there, dumbstruck, completely unaware of what had happened exactly. He wasn't a genius when it came to technology but this device was something truly incredible. Blinking away the drowsiness from his eyes, Gildarts' eyes traveled to the pink haired boy, sleeping peacefully; his scales-patterned white scarf covering his bare upper torso. Gildarts spun around and stepped toward the window. He pulled away the curtains, prompting light to illuminate and fend away the darkness in the room.

Gildarts stood there; not even blinking as he stared at the powerful bright golden sphere in the mesmerizing blue sky, but he didn't even acknowledge the sight as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. The mission was certainly successful; Ben and Laxus had subdued the monster as was requested in the flyer. Granted, it was an exhilarating fight but the eventual outcome was what mattered the most in the end. He'd expected Ben and Laxus to step back and acknowledge that the monster was out of their league but they pushed through their fear and emerged victorious. Save for the massive crater in the middle of the forest, there was not much damage to acknowledge and the obliteration of the monster would certainly lift the declining commercial business of the town. Cerulean would flourish once again. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't enjoyed his time here. Both Ben and Laxus proven worthy of becoming an S-Class mage but the question was, who was he going to choose?

The answer was obvious.

"Gildarts?"

The orange haired mage snapped out of his musing and blinked as the bright light of the Sun finally registered in his mind. Turning around, he noted Ben standing behind him, looking at him questioningly and with a frown on his face. "You're already awake?" Gildarts wasn't able to suppress the surprise in his voice.

"Where's Laxus?" Ben jerked a thumb over his shoulder and pointed at the bed; his frown deepening as he gave a meaningful look to the orange haired man. "And, who's the pinkie?"

Gildarts blinked at the question before he rubbed his head and laughed sheepishly. "Er…after the fight you both were out so I took you to the hospital. They let you go after tending to your bruises but Laxus sustained more injuries and wounds. He's still in the hospital but I carried you all the way here. You should be extremely grateful for that, brat, so show me some respect from now on."

Ben raised an eyebrow, a scowl developing on his face that masked his worries for the blonde. "And, who's the pinkie again?" He snorted.

"Him? I found him at the outskirts of town last night. I couldn't leave the little brat there so I carried him here." Gildarts shrugged before he noted Ben's stare still drilling into him. "What?"

Ben's eyes narrowed and he arched an eyebrow while putting his hands on his hips. "You're sure about that, old man?" He questioned suspiciously, he gave the orange haired man a calculative but squinted stare as if to emphasis his points properly. "Cause, we're unconscious last night and so we don't know where you've been. I think you might have found an opportunity last night and…-"

Gildarts face-faulted before he picked himself up and a nerve began throbbing in his temple as his face turned red. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU LITTLE BRAT?! How the hell am I supposed to have had a son in a single night?!"

Not fazed in the slightest from the orange haired man's comical outburst, Ben pointed at the sole occupant of the bed, enjoying Gildarts' mix of anger and embarrassment. "Oh, it's just that his hair color is pink; not much different than yours, you know; pink-orange…orange-pink, makes a good combination." He said, shrugging innocently before finally breaking down into chuckles.

Gildarts deadpanned.

"Y-You should l-look at yourself." Ben snickered, clutching his sides in an effort to calm himself. He began taking deep sharp breaths before a flick to his head sent him crashing into the table on the other side of the room, muting his annoying laughter effectively. Groaning and nursing his head, Ben opened his eyes to look at the looming upside frame of a fuming Gildarts.

"You were saying something?" Gildarts crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes; an amusing and daring grin adorning his face.

"Sorry." Ben squeaked out.

"Now we're even." Gildarts nodded, grinning at his little victory. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Ben groaned as he pushed himself to his feet but the surprise was clearly visible in his emerald eyes. Dusting the dirt off his bandaged torso, he looked at the looming figure. "Guess that he isn't the Ace for nothing." He mused inaudibly, straightening and steadying his swaying body due to an unbalanced equilibrium. Sighing, he muttered. "Just wondering about what you think of the trial." He grumbled, still reeling from the impact. "You know, just about who you think will become an S-Class mage."

"That's for the old man to decide, Ben." Gildarts grumbled, scratching his temple in annoyance at having to make such a choice while relieved at the same time that he wouldn't be the one announcing the result. "But, I would recommend both of you to the master." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I wish that there was a way to nominate both of you."

"Then what's stopping you?"

Gildarts looked at the brunette and rubbed his head. "Rules, Ben…rules." He exhaled a deep breath, turning on his heel to step toward the window. "We both know who's more capable of becoming S-Class but that doesn't mean anyone failed this trial. The performance, techniques, power, deductions, reasons, actions…everything was well coordinated…obviously I'm not counting you kicking me in my family jewels." A chuckle escaped his lips. "But, rules are what restrict us from nominating more than one S-Class. It's more like a tradition since the foundation of the guild. As far as I can remember, there's never been an opportunity when more than one candidate has been promoted to S-Class in one trial. I suppose, we're just carrying it forward."

"Then change the rules, Gildarts." Ben replied, plopping down on the couch.

"Why do you care?"

A moment of silence passed as Ben stared at the pink haired boy sleeping peacefully on the bed, probably not even aware of their banter. Ben sighed. "You're aware about Ivan?"

Turning to look at the brunette, Gildarts nodded his head in affirmation. "Yeah, the old man filled me in about his activities and your involvement. I'm actually quite surprised to see you so…"

"…Mature?" Ben met the dark eyes of the orange haired mage and received another affirmative nod. "Then you must also be aware of how this trial would affect the relationship between the old man and Laxus, if things turn out…like how we both know they will." Ben leaned back on the couch and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Makarov is risking too much here. Just because he has the responsibility to look after the guild, he's straining his relationship with Laxus." He closed his eyes. "There are voids which can never be filled…wounds that can never be healed, Gildarts." Emerald eyes once again locked on to the orange haired man. "The old man knows that well enough Gildarts; he's just too stupid to see things that way."

"I agree with you there." Gildarts barked out a laugh before his laughter died down in his throat when he noted the scrutiny from the brunette. He sighed. "What is it now?"

"Yesterday, Naruto mentioned something about a monster which you're chasing after and…the reward…he said it was death." Ben stated, narrowing his eyes. "I also noticed your reaction to his words. You normally don't lose your composure…not in front of an enemy at least as far as I managed to figure out from your profile." He muttered. "Care to explain what that was all about…unless of course you don't mind if Makarov hears about it?"

Gildarts was quite surprised. He had hoped that the brats would have ignored the warning in the heat of fight but apparently, he'd been mistaken. The brunette was smarter and capable of picking up details than he had expected. Sighing, Gildarts smiled sheepishly. "What's in store for me then?"

Ben took a moment to think. He knew Gildarts was easy going but the mage wasn't as stupid as he seemed sometimes. The threat he used, it would certainly convince him to speak the truth but he wanted something in return and that would ensure that Gildarts spoke the truth. He recalled several opportunities when he could sense the unease and wariness that the older man exuded. "I'll answer your one question…only one." He relented, half-heartedly. "I noticed several approach from you to talk about something. I'm certain that it had to be related to me; and if I'm right then it has to do with my clash with Bluenote, correct me if I'm wrong?"

Gildarts was once again caught off guard by the deductions but he maintained his composure. He didn't know if he was too obvious unless Ben was too sharp. "I'll take you up on it." His eyes shifted toward the occupant on the bed and for a moment, he merely examined the situation before finally meeting the emerald eyes staring back at him. "I suppose that you won't go first."

Ben merely held his gaze but a smile appear on his face. "Ugh…I guess yeah, that or nothing." He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Gildarts let out a sigh but a grin formed on his face and he spoke. "Well, it was all about the SS-Class quest which hasn't been in over 100 years; a 100 years quest." He admitted. "I've wanted to go on that one for a while now; especially after the rumors I heard about a Dragon sighting on my long journeys." He shrugged. "After all, when do you get to see a Dragon in real life?"

"Dragon sighting?" Ben muttered in intrigue, before looking at the man with an arched eyebrow. "Then, could it be about the Black Dragon from the Book of Zeref, Acnologia?"

"Apparently." Gildarts admitted reluctantly, not really surprised anymore about the intelligence and knowledge of the brunette but that didn't mean he wasn't caught off guard by the mention of the name. Ruffling his hair in a sheepish manner, Gildarts also plopped down on the couch. "Sounds kinda crafty and dubious but I'm curious." He looked into Ben's eyes. "So one question huh? Honestly, I got several questions brat, like who are you to start and you're capable of. You even defeated Bluenote and the Grimoire Heart grunt…Zancrow, was it, and also went through the whole R-System ordeal earlier. All of it seems unbelievable but I can't deny anything either. All of it has one thing in common; you and that watch. So, tell me exactly about the gauntlet latched onto your wrist."

Ben simply nodded his head as he held up his left hand and revealed the device clasped on his wrist, rather reluctantly but a deal was a deal, though he would decide how much he wanted to tell. "It's called the Omnitrix." He murmured, biting his lower lip and choosing his words carefully. "This is classified information, Gildarts…except for Rook; I've never trusted anyone with its exact functions…as a precaution actually."

Gildarts' eyes darkened slightly. "It's the source of your Take-Over Magic, isn't it?"

Ben sighed in vexation at his dilemma, wondering if he could lie to Gildarts convincingly enough. He abandoned that thought moments later. Gildarts was far from stupid, after all the man was actually the first one who suspected him and the Omnitrix, in such a short time too. Shaking his head, he tried to speak before sticking with a curt nod.

Gildarts leaned back on the couch. "So Makarov doesn't know about that bit either?"

Ben sensed the tinge of suspicion and knew that it was bad thing. "Don't be hasty with your judgment, Gildarts. I seriously mean no harm to Fairy Tail if that's what you're worried about." Ben replied noncommittally, and released a sigh of relief when Gildarts actually relaxed his muscles. "I cannot explain everything due to a shortage of time but I will give you a shorter version. I'm not from this world but from where I'm, I was a superhero. I fought threats, thrashed bad guys. I just didn't know then that it would come to bite me later or I would have gotten rid of them much sooner." He sighed, recalling his nightmare. "The eventual outcome was that my planet was ambushed when I wasn't even there. They formed an alliance and attacked Earth. And then…there was nothing left but a void. I lost…every one of them…except Rook." He shook his head, but didn't shed a tear despite how hard it was to himself as he continued; his voice slightly hoarse. "An old friend found us, and offered another opportunity to live our lives when I was considering ending myself. Then, I found myself here."

Ben took a moment to gather his thoughts while Gildarts sat there, motionless and dumbstruck. "The Omnitrix was the cause." He muttered gingerly, pursing his lips. "It's a technology intended for its wearer to experience life as other sapient species, to bring understanding and foster peace in the universe." He said while rubbing his head. "Its creator was happy at my accomplishments, using the Omnitrix unlike anything he'd imagined boosted his confidence in me and thereby it remained in my possession, merged with my DNA." He met the dark eyes fixed on him and continued dispassionately. "I made enemies…several because of the Omnitrix's potential and capabilities. That's why I never spoke to anyone about it here and instead claimed it for a limiter, which is a half-truth." Abruptly, Ben gained a dark look. "You know the consequences, if word got out about the Omnitrix."

Gildarts let out a grunt and rubbed his stubble as he digested the new information. "How much does Makarov know about it?"

"Except for the Omnitrix, there's nothing hidden between us." Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "The only reason you're the first to even learn about the Omnitrix is…well your profile mentions that you're kind and honest despite being extremely destructive and a womanizer…extremely powerful but easygoing and respected among his comrades." He pointed out. "You're trustworthy, Gildarts."

Gildarts smiled sheepishly and barked out a laugh. "Say what, are you seriously twelve?"

Ben frowned, shaking his head. "Altogether, 21 years." He stated as a matter of fact, earning a surprised gasp from the orange haired mage. "That bit I also never shared with anyone, not that I found it important. I was 19 before I was transported here, but for some reason, I was reverted to 10 here." He grumbled. "That's the reason I'm very cautious. I'm not in my prime and not as powerful compared to when I was nineteen, mainly because of the compromises in my physical attributes that altered my skills…well, effect would be proper term. Anyway, even though I'm 21 by experience, physically I'm still 12."

Gildarts took a moment to regain his composure and he gained a lopsided grin. "So you're old enough to drink, huh?"

Ben looked at him impassively. "Technically both; I am and I'm not. But, I prefer smoothies over booze." Drool seeped from the corner of his lips as he smiled blissfully. "Come to think of it, it's been a few days since I've had one."

Gildarts sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Ben concentrated and equipped a small circular badge with an hourglass symbol upon it in a flash before throwing it at the orange haired man. "…that badge's directly connected to the Omnitrix and Rook's badge. It'll help you contact us if needed." He stated. "I don't have a stock of these things so don't lose it either." He grumbled, prompting Gildarts to arch an eyebrow at the interesting device. "Acnologia's way out of your league Gildarts, believe it or not. You know that better than me. I'm not surprised that Naruto warned you about chasing it. There were humans and powerful mages 400 years ago and still Dragons ruled the land then and Acnologia's a Dragon S…a freaking Dragon." He shook his head, cursing mentally at his apparent slip and relieved that he didn't gave away anything. "It would let me know in case you're gulped down by that arrogant overgrown lizard." He let out a chuckle. "Or, if you changed your mind and decided not to engage it in battle alone."

Gildarts smiled sheepishly, reaching for his bag and slipping the badge inside. "I just prefer to do things myself. Loneliness is what I prefer most of the time and it's what is needed, I guess." He muttered. "It's better than dragging others through your mess and risking their lives."

"That's what you're trying to hide from then?" Ben inquired, surprising the man. "Loneliness? It's just an excuse to endure and escape the pain, Gildarts. No one can win against the pain of loneliness as long as they don't share it. I learnt that the hard way." He sighed, looking away. "But that's not the only reason why I offered you that." He muttered under his breath but loud enough for Gildarts to hear. "Where you're after Acnologia, I'm after Zeref. We both know how dangerous it is to follow death." He ruffled his hair and inhaled a deep breath. "Fairy Tail is strong but I'm afraid that it's not enough to retaliate if the Balam Alliance decides to make a move. That's the reason why I want you to have it…so that I can contact you if necessary. You might already be aware of the situation but I fear that such a reality could be an illusion. I just want to be prepared just in case. That's another reason why I want Laxus to also be nominated as an S-Class mage. Our experiences help us to become stronger anyway."

Gildarts didn't deny the possibility as he once again scratched his chin. "You seem to have thought a lot about this."

Ben let out a chuckle. "I had to." He shrugged. "I guess that I want to avoid repeating past mistakes. There's too much at stake to risk more." He sighed, effectively closing the discussion. He pushed himself to his feet and stretched his small frame, causing a couple of bones to pop. "We better get going though and, no, you can't ask me anymore questions. That was more than one if you must know." He muttered, a grunt escaping his lips and effectively shutting down the orange haired man. "Laxus must be waiting for us."

Gildarts merely sighed, contemplating Ben's words.

* * *

Laxus let out a deep, annoyed grunt as he leaned against the wall outside the Mayor's apartment. He and Ben were waiting for Gildarts to show up. Cleanly bandaged arms were crossed over his dark shirt, covering his bandaged chest and torso. He had woken up in a hospital, much to his chagrin. He'd gotten dressed and was ready to leave despite the protests of the nurses who wanted him to wait and see the doctor. He hated hospitals, not because it was a hospital…well that was one reason but another one was, being in one didn't help with the disappointment that there was someone capable of standing up to him.

Ben had visited later and he was discharged. They were supposed to see Gildarts here, update the Mayor about the mission, claim the huge reward, and head back to Magnolia in order to hear the announcement of the first S-Class mage in many years. He was excited but part of that was the thrill of finally having finished an S-Class rank quest without the help of an S-Class mage. Even if he wanted to deny it, he certainly was aware that Ben had outclassed him by a wide margin. He doubted that he would ever forget last night. Speaking of which, he recalled Ben mentioning to avoid using Dragon Slayer Magic. What was it all about?

Raising an eyebrow, Laxus tilted his head to look at Ben, the latter waiting patiently for Gildarts with a frown on his face. Sighing, he grumbled. "Ben?" Said boy looked at the blonde. "I was wondering what you found last night. I mean, you warned me to not use Dragon Slayer Magic after all."

Ben shook his head at the recollection. "Yeah, that." He muttered, choosing his words carefully to explain everything without leaking anything about the source. "I found a few notes…very old pieces of parchment actually…that claimed excessive use of Dragon Slayer Magic could trigger…Draconification, where the user can turn into a Dragon eventually…perhaps." He shrugged, shaking his head before he rubbed the back of it, releasing a deep sigh at the stunned blonde. "I'm not certain how much of it was true but it's better to avoid pushing our luck too much, at least without further confirmation."

Laxus was surprised as he flexed his right arm and looked at his balled fist in wonder. "I rarely use that part of my magic unless I have to…like last night. However, I usually amplify my own lightning with it to gain better control." He looked at Ben. "Does that count?"

Ben merely shrugged again. "I'm not sure. Perhaps it won't or…maybe." He said, pondering the possibilities. "If you want, I can use my super-intelligence forms to analyze a sample of your blood. Maybe Porlyusica can help. Other tests could verify the results." He muttered. "What do you say?"

Laxus nodded his head, a little reluctantly but he did it nonetheless. "I can't take the risk of turning into a Dragon. If nothing else, those tests you talked about might only humor me." His eyes flicked to the side. "We'll talk about it later though."

Ben got the cue, also turning to look. "Sure." He muttered, not losing a beat while arching an eyebrow at the sight of a pink haired boy tailing Gildarts; well, more like the orange haired man was dragging the struggling pinkie by the collar of his red shirt, ignoring his protests. Before he could make out anything of the situation, Gildarts halted in front of them and let go of his hold upon the pink haired boy before sighing deeply. Ben chose that moment to properly analyze the boy and was rather intrigued to see different emotions in his black eyes but the happiness on his face didn't go unnoticed either. The boy was also frowning despite looking happy; obviously he didn't like being carried around by his collar.

"Who's he?"

Ben shifted his stare from the boy to Laxus before looking at Gildarts. "I didn't know what to do with the brat so I decided to let him tag along. He could use a new family and friends right now, both of which he can get in Fairy Tail."

Laxus cocked an eyebrow and Ben face-palmed, knowing exactly what the blonde must be thinking. He should have told him earlier but he'd assumed that the boy would return to his family, not for Gildarts to carry him all the way here and have him join the guild. Sighing, he answered. "Well, Gildarts found him outside the town last night after we were knocked out. He's been with us since then."

Laxus nodded, letting out a snort before moving toward the Mayor's apartment. "Whatever, let's get what we came here for and be done with it."

Ben nodded before looking back at the pink haired boy, who was staring at them blankly, probably not understanding what had just transpired."So, what's your name?"

The pink haired boy grinned widely, revealing his sharp canines upon finding their attention back on him. Smiling brightly, he responded. "I'm Natsu…Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

 **Yup, Natsu's here finally and I finally finished with it, after going through the trouble to write it. I barely remember how many time I'd to edit it to get it right, writing, deleting and writing over again until it was what I sought. You guys might be confused regarding Earthland-Ben's behavior but I assure you, I'm not breaking any spoiler.  
**

 **And, this ends the trial. I tried to keep things interesting. Let me know whether it met the expectation and any improvisement you guys might seek. Atleast, leave long reviews behind to read about what you all think of this chapter. It gets dull when I don't get any constructive feedbacks or response.**

 **A/N 1:** **Don't ignore it.**

 **I was wondering whether I should introduce OCs aliens, or not; and, by OCs I mean, alien species from others anime and cartoons for Ben to transform into. Take for example, Transformer, then a Kryptonian, Shinigami and Hollows'. Options are endless. Some authors had already introduced OCs aliens already. I can borrow from them if needed. Only, if you guys think I should not have Ben limited to Omnitrix's aliens. If you guys are worried about him becoming overpowered, don't worry, I would level the strength to fit here.**

 **A/N 2:** **Don't ignore this either! I need advice! **

**I was recollecting one day about how I want to take the story forward. Just organizing a better plot to work upon and give better read when I got stuck on Eclipse Gate.** **If you guys have read manga, then you know Zeref breaking the news to Natsu about his existence, and how he was brought in X777.**

 **There I noted Zeref proclaiming that he had a Celestial Spirit mage, Anna Heartfilia, ancestor of Heartfilia to open the gate and transport Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue to future, where Layla Heartfilia opened the door at the receiving end.** **That implies that Eclipse Gate must be simultaneously opened using 12 Zodiac Keys on both times' for successful time travel.** **Anna and Layla did that for five Dragon Slayers.**

 **The question is, how did Future Rogue and Future Lucy managed to travel successfully? And, how did the Seven Dragons managed to travel as well?**

 **F. Rogue and F. Lucy might have used Celestial Spirit keys in their time stream to unlock the gate and travel during GMGs. But, for them to enter in X791, someone must have to open the gate in the receiving end. However, Eclipse Gate was under authority of Crocus and Hisui was herself managing it. And, she lacked the Zodiac Keys to open the gate as well until the Tenroc group returned.** **Then, how did F. Rogue and F. Lucy get there before GMGs when the gate was opened on the last night of the games?** **There was no opening of gate for them before that on the receiving end.**

 **The same theory goes for the Dragons who escaped Eclipse Gate after GMGs. We can understand gate was opened this time in the receiving end, but what about at the entering side? Theoretically, Zeref used Anna help to open the gate for first time to send Natsu and others in X777, and by then the Dragon Civil War at its end. Igneel knew they were incapable of dealing with Acnologia. That implies Acnologia was completely changed into Dragon then, and he had already slaughtered many Dragons.** **If these seven Dragons who have appeared in X791 have managed to escape that war, then how did they enter Eclipse Gate?** **Maybe, they sneaked behind the back of Zeref. But, it would be like an elephant sneaking behind an ant.**

 **I know, that's a lame joke.**

 **If we assume F. Rogue went back 400 years ago to control those Dragons, but then who opened the gate for him then?** **In X791, F. Rogue had exclaimed that thousands of Dragons would flood the sky. But, how?** **Weren't those Dragons were supposedly already been slaughtered by Acnologia?**

 **In both case, we lacks knowledge who opened the gate for F. Rogue and F. Lucy in receiving end as well as for Dragons at the entering side. I believe it to be a plot hole, but then why am I the only one who picked this up? Maybe, I am wrong.**

 **In either case, I would definitely like to hear what you guys have to say. I would definitely be waiting for response, so please spare some time to think and respond instead of letting me hang here.**

 **A/N 3: As I said before Naruto, Julia and Rukia were just one time appearance. So, killing them off doesn't alter anything. However, I would point something, there would be, blood, torture and death in future chapters. Even if I don't kill anyone in future, I would torture them to no end when the opportunity shows me sadistic if you want.  
**

 **A/N 4: About Rook's armor, I had been offered a very awesome suggestion from DragneelX; only slight modifications for now to keep his in game, but a technically new armor after Edolas arc. But, I'm still considering other suggestions too.**

 **A/N 5: Down to next chapter sneak peek, the title implies most. You guys would get more to read about Natsu, and Ben meeting Wendy and Roubaul, then more secrets will unfold of the past. But, no fight, I'm sorry. Last few chapters had been literally stressful, so I'm giving a break to Ben.**

 **A/N 6:** **Ultimate Four Arms! Let me know whether you guys liked it. Credit goes to 'theredjoker1351' for designing it and he owns it entirely. Appearance wise, he looks more like Hulk, but at the same time, far more intimidating. Link to Ultimate Four Arms is posted on my profile page!**

 **A/N 7: To Vandenbz again, he just did another amazing job here.**

 **This is all for now. Reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter** **/ chapter 14: Caitshelter, Roubaul & Nirvana!**

 **Following chapter / chapter 15: Dragon Egg or Was It?**

* * *

 **Not many question to answer this time;**

 **FT fanboy: Yes, Lucy still in the circle. But, until the canon starts, we won't be seeing her.**

 **CK: Well, I already have a fight here for yah. Let me know is it better than what you suggested and expected? :)**

* * *

 **Until next time,  
**

 **Zero10 signing out.**


	14. X777! Cait Shelter, Roubaul & Nirvana!

**CHAPTER–14**

 **X777!**

 **CAIT SHELTER, ROUBAUL & NIRVANA!**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

"Who's he?"

Ben shifted his stare from the boy to Laxus before looking at Gildarts. "I didn't know what to do with the brat so I decided to let him tag along. He could use a new family and friends right now, both of which he can get in Fairy Tail."

Laxus cocked an eyebrow and Ben face-palmed, knowing exactly what the blonde must be thinking. He should have told him earlier but he'd assumed that the boy would return to his family, not for Gildarts to carry him all the way here and have him join the guild. Sighing, he answered. "Well, Gildarts found him outside the town last night after we were knocked out. He's been with us since then."

Laxus nodded, letting out a snort before moving toward the Mayor's apartment. "Whatever, let's get what we came here for and be done with it."

Ben nodded before looking back at the pink haired boy, who was staring at them blankly, probably not understanding what had just transpired."So, what's your name?"

The pink haired boy grinned widely, revealing his sharp canines upon finding their attention back on him. Smiling brightly, he responded. "I'm Natsu…Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

'Natsu Dragneel?'

Ben didn't know what to think of it. Several questions were storming his thoughts but first and foremost, wasn't Natsu Dragneel supposed to be dead and resurrected as Etherious Natsu Dragneel, aka E.N.D.? He was completely stuck here. The Earthland-Ben had claimed Natsu to be an Etherious from the Book of Zeref; the strongest Demon out there who had apparently survived the encounter with Igneel. Here was a boy sharing the same name and looking for the mighty Fire Dragon King of all beings.

If this Natsu was supposed to be E.N.D. then did that mean that E.N.D. was a young 10-11 year old boy?

But, why would Igneel teach his magic to E.N.D.?

Though, he had to admit that the boy definitely possessed enormous potential hidden within him but that wasn't what interested him. His mana abilities were capable of sensing and gauging magical energy unlike earlier when he was just too immature to use his mana properly. Though, he wasn't sure whether that was because his mana was mixing with the Ethernano in the air or not. He'd already noted the differences. His transformations were a lot stronger than usual and were capable of new abilities like Heatblast had shown during his dominating fight with Zancrow though he didn't know exactly how his spark was affecting his transformations. His extensive training had not only made him capable of sensing magical energy but also how to measure and examine others around him. It was kind of hard to describe it in words but from what he could see, the boy had potential of his own, but there was an enormous amount of suppressed magical energy within him ready to burst; magic so concentrated that Ben was struggling to analyze it all.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the initial problem. If the boy was actually the brother of Zeref, did that mean that he was E.N.D.? The excessive energy hidden within him supported that theory. However, Natsu was a Flame Dragon Slayer and he claimed his tutor or so-called foster father to be Igneel. Ben couldn't see the boy lying about it and certainly it wasn't illusion. The boy was speaking truth. Then, the question was, why did Igneel teach his magic to E.N.D., a being he'd failed to exterminate? Ben shook his head. If the boy was actually E.N.D. then he doubted the boy could be a threat to him at the moment. But, Ben couldn't ignore the fact that Igneel, another Dragon apart from Acnologia, was still alive. He didn't know what to think of the situation.

'Without any concrete proof, I cannot ascertain Natsu being E.N.D., nor do I have any medium to reach the truth. Natsu seems to be a potentially strong and capable boy…well apart from the fact that he's annoying as hell and very enthusiastic. I'll have to keep a close eye on him.' Sighing deeply, Ben stuffed his right hand into his pocket and continued ambling through the deep forest; the very same path that had led them to Cerulean while he held his bag of supplies in his left arm. 'Natsu, who are you?'

Shaking his head, Ben looked ahead of him. Gildarts was in front, with Laxus right beside him and Natsu lazily following the lead. After their strenuous fight yesterday, he wasn't very eager on walking through the deep forest and yet, here he was amidst the trees and wild-creatures. Though, with Gildarts flaring his magic, he doubted that they would need to worry about any predators lurking in the shadows unless they were interested in confronting the monster in the flesh of a human. "Remind me again on why we're walking?"

Laxus looked back at Ben, frowning. "Cerulean needs time to set up communications and in ascertaining that the threat has been dealt with. We still don't have a ride and unless we wait for at least a couple of days I doubt we'll find one. We also missed the last train, and next one is three days away."

"Man, this sucks." Ben muttered, already feeling the kinks in his joints before he shifted his attention to the pink haired boy who was strangely quiet for some reason. "Say Natsu, when did that Dragon father of yours', Igneel, disappear?"

Natsu looked at the brunette and took a moment to ponder the question. "I think on July 7."

Ben arched an eyebrow in confusion. "That was almost three weeks ago." He noted; his emerald eyes narrowed slightly. "You sure, it was July 7th? I mean, where were you all this time then?"

"Aye, it was July 7. But I don't remember much." Natsu responded, a frown crossing his demeanor. "When I woke up, I looked for Igneel but I couldn't find him anywhere. I don't remember much after that." He shook his head. "I don't even know why Igneel left me."

Ben reached forward and patted the boy on the head, sympathizing with him but bearing a forced smile on his face. "I understand how it feels to lose family, Natsu." He couldn't understand how someone with a pure heart like Natsu could be evil. He couldn't even sense any ill-intent emitting from him. His instinct had yet to fail him anyway. "I can help you find Igneel but until then, you can always stay with us. You would love Fairy Tail."

Natsu smiled widely before he grew confused. "Eh, Fairy Tail, like a fairy with a tail?"

Ben sweat dropped. "…" He stared at the pink haired boy for a moment before shifting his stare to the other two companions ahead of them, who were staring back at him with grins plastered across their faces. "Seriously, you guys thought that name to be actually fitting?"

Laxus shook his head and muttered something that went unheard by the brunette; however Gildarts chuckled at his confusion. "Well, that's part of the reason for the name. Actually it's a mystery and a path to eternal adventure to find whether fairies really do have tails or if they even exist in the first place." He arched an eyebrow. "Why do you think, I am rarely home?"

"Isn't that because you're a top-rated womanizer?" Ben pointed out with an indifferent tone.

Gildarts face-faulted before he got back on his feet with a tick mark throbbing in his temple. "THAT WASN'T EVEN THE WHOLE TRUTH, BRAT!"

"And yet, you're not even denying it." Laxus piped in.

Gildarts deadpanned.

Ben laughed at the crocodile tears of Gildarts before he quickly regained control of himself. He noticed the confusion on Natsu's face and arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Natsu merely stared at Ben for a moment. "I exactly don't get it but it sounds kinda awesome."

Ben sweat dropped.

* * *

Makarov was, once again, watching an ensuing bar fight among the older members. He sighed as he watched Gray get punched away by Erza yet again for walking around stark naked while Cana enjoyed the amusing sight. He shook his head and wondered what was taking Gildarts and the others so long. He'd gotten words from Gildarts through a communication lacrima about successfully completing the quest, courtesy of a joint effort between Ben and Laxus in subduing the monster.

He hadn't doubted Ben's potential, nor on Laxus's capabilities but he hadn't expected his grandson to actually cooperate with his rival, or so according to Gildarts. The stoic blonde teenager hardly showed any interest when it came to communicating with guild mates but Ben had always been an exception to that. Was it because Laxus saw Ben as a worthy opponent? Not that he was surprised if that was indeed the case. But now he had to decide who he would nominate as an S-Class mage. Gildarts had recommended both as they were truly worthy of it but could he really do that?

Shaking his head, he recalled Gildarts also mentioning a new recruit for the guild, a boy named Natsu Dragneel who happened to be a Flame Dragon Slayer, who had taken a liking to Ben during the journey. He was surprised to hear of the existence of any first generation Dragon Slayers but he was certain that Gildarts was serious. He was looking forward to meet the new recruit. After all, it was good to have things stay lively in this guild.

Talking of new recruits, Makarov scanned the mess his guild members had made before his eyes zeroed in on the trio of new recruits he'd gained recently. The first one and the eldest of the Strauss siblings, who shared the common trait of white hair; was a young girl around Erza's age at most; a large strand of her ivory hair covered her forehead freely, and she had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. However her remaining physical features were obscured by the dark hooded cloak that she had declined from taking off. It wasn't sufficient to mask the darkness trapped with her from his senses though.

Not realizing that he was losing his focus, Makarov sighed deeply and looked at the second of the siblings who happens to be a shy young boy with short white hair. He had donned more elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a blue suit over a white shirt, with a red papillon around the neck, and polished dark shoes. The youngest of the siblings was a petite girl with short hair and blue eyes, her attire included a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes to match her innocence and kindness.

Smiling, Makarov reached for his mug of booze before gulping it down in one go. Things were changing rather rapidly. Fairy Tail was gaining newer and younger members while the relationship most of them shared, even though it was rivalry, would lead them toward the future that they would forge with their own efforts and dreams. The corners of his eyes curled into a smile as he waved his hand in greeting to Rook and Mystogan who had just entered the guildhall. "Hey there, what took you brats so long?"

Mystogan simply nodded his head in acknowledgement before disappearing into a thin mist instinctually before anyone else could notice him while Rook stepped toward the old man and bowed before placing the flyer on the bar counter in front of him. "The job went well and the Vulcans were terminated as requested. No property destruction or any complaints from the client." He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. "I've also received word from Ben that the S-Class trial quest was successful and they would be returning shortly today."

"R-Really? I…-"

Rook spun around to notice Cana staring at him wide-eyed and mouth gaping; Erza and Gray moving toward them while the guildhall was consumed in silence at the implication. Sighing, he shrugged which broke the brunette girl out of her stupor. "I'm not certain about what happened but Ben and Laxus subdued the monster without the help of Gildarts." He grinned as he looked around. "I'm surprised they are not present here already."

Erza crossed her arms over her chest and smiled proudly. "I knew Ben wouldn't fail."

"Same for that arrogant jerk." Gray piped in, his arms crossed over his bare torso. At least this time he had retained his underwear. "They're both way too strong." He grumbled.

"They're back!"

One of the guild members shouted the words at the top of his lungs as he ran through the doors. Immediately, all of the guild members stood up and turned to the entrance, waiting for the mages to arrive. The younger members patiently waited for them to step inside while the newest recruits merely stared at the door in anticipation. After hearing so much about the participants in the S-Class Mage Promotional Trial, none of them could resist the urge to finally meet them. After what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds, the group finally entered. Gildarts stepped in first followed by Laxus and then Ben along with Natsu; the latter grinning widely at the infrastructure, awestricken.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll have a word with the old man and then we'll announce the results." Gildarts instructed the two participants before following Makarov into his office. Laxus nodded and sat down at the bar without a word while Ben stood along with Natsu in the middle of the room as the centre of attention.

"Hey Ben, heard you and Laxus finished the S-Class quest on your own." Gray arched an eyebrow and noticed someone behind Ben. "Hey who's the pinkie behind yah?"

"It's not pink, you pervert! It's cherry blossom!" Natsu shouted indignantly, stomping forward only for Gray to butt heads with him, a nerve throbbing in his temple.

"Who do you think you're calling a pervert, newbie?!"

"I was talking to you, you shirtless freak!"

Gray looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt or his trousers for that matter although he'd retained his underpants. Locking horns once again with the pink haired boy, both began emitting aura reminiscent of their magical powers, red and white respectively. After a moment, the fireworks began. Both began trading punches and the comical fight was swaying one side to another, if a fight mainly consisted of curses and swearing.

Ben sweat dropped. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head. Apparently, Natsu and Gray had taken a liking to each other. Mumbling something incoherently, he waved his hand in front of him prompted two blue mana spheres to materialize and strike the quarreling duo. Both were sent crashing into a table from the force, effectively silencing them while eliciting laughter from their audience.

Stepping in front of the duo who were nursing their head frantically; Ben crossed his arms and looked down at them with an indifferent expression. "Gray, that's Natsu for yah and he's a new recruit. Natsu…" He looked at the pink haired boy. "…he's Gray, the stripper I told yah about." A feral grin broke out on his face. "Seems like you two are already good friends, huh?"

Gray's eyes twitched and he growled. "What the heck's your problem, pervert?!" He jumped to his feet, momentarily forgetting his pain as he jerked a finger at the brunette. "S-Class or not, I'm gonna kick your ass right now!" He declared, placing his left fist upon his right palm and an icy white Magic Seal appeared as light icy mist wafted off his small form.

" **-Ice-Make: Sword!-** **"**

A blade completely composed of ice materialized in the grasp of the onyx haired mage and he prepared to lunge at the brunette before the latter interrupted. "Why don't you use the other spell, the one I taught you recently? You remember?"

Gray arched an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting his pent-up anger as he pondered upon the suggestion. "Yeah, that might beat you." He mumbled, dematerializing the sword in his hand and he once again took his familiar Ice-Make stance. "Okay, here goes…-"

"…Nothing." Ben finished pushing his arm forward, prompting a blazing blue sphere to shoot toward the surprised raven haired mage and blast him toward the other end of the guild. He crashed into the empty barrels of booze stored there for later use. Dusting off his palms, Ben let a smirk appear on his face and enjoyed the cursing of the raven haired boy. "Yeah, I missed y0u too, Gray."

Natsu only stared wide-eyed at the brunette while the other members gawked at him and then at Gray before exploding into hysterical laughter. Chuckling, Ben moved toward the bar counter where his favorite smoothie maker was kept and started it up before Erza and Cana interrupted him.

"Congratulations Ben, I heard the mission was successful." Erza smiled widely, her arms still crossed over her armor's breastplate.

Ben poured the smoothie into a glass and flashed a wide grin at the redhead. "Yep" He smirked, nodding his head before jerking a finger at the blonde who was himself enjoying a fresh smoothie. "We seriously kicked that monster's butt."

"So who finished it off? Tell me everything, please." Cana inquired, raising her eyebrow and almost pleading.

"Both of us did it, Cana, but the story can wait until later." Ben replied earnestly before taking a sip of his smoothie and a satisfied moan escaped his lips, causing both girls to giggle at his expression. "Man, I missed this so much." He moaned again in absolute delight, ignoring the quiet laughter from more of the female members of the guild.

"Hey, more than knocking Gray around?" Macao laughed, earning a nervous chuckle from Ben. The centre of the discussion was still grunting in pain, not even acknowledging what the laughter was all about.

"Both are my favorite pastime, but Gray can't hold a candle against my delicious smoothies." Ben shrugged nonchalantly before he noticed Rook approaching him. "Hey Rook, you finished that job in Erhikha?"

Rook nodded with a grin before jerking a finger at the pink haired boy. "Where did you find him?"

Ben looked over Rook's shoulder and noticed Natsu lost in his own world as he examined the guild in awe. Chuckling, he answered. "I didn't. Gildarts did, on the outskirts of the town. Apparently, he was cold and unconscious so Gildarts brought him along." He shook his head with a sigh. "He's actually a Dragon Slayer, taught by a real Dragon named Igneel. At least, according to his knowledge anyway."

Everyone's jaws dropped at the proclamation as they gawked at said boy. Natsu, unaware of the weird looks he was getting, scowled while Rook broke the silence. "Dragon Slayer, huh? Now that's interesting."

"Don't tell me you believe that crap." Cana said in surprise; her eyes still wide like dinner plates. "Dragons don't exist anymore. They're myths."

Ben let out a chuckle and pointed a finger at Natsu. "He's proof then and I doubt that he's got any ulterior motives either." He replied. "I've analyzed his flames and I can surely vouch for that much. Those flames are certainly not ordinary ones."

"You've got to be kidding me." Cana gasped.

"Then where's that Dragon now?" Erza questioned, tapping her foot continuously on the floor, a signature movement on her part when she wouldn't take no for an answer. Many supporting hums from their surrounding guildmates backed up her question.

Ben looked at Laxus who merely shrugged, causing him to shake his head and sigh before he finally answered. "He left. Natsu's been looking for him but he doesn't know where Igneel went. That's another reason why Natsu's here." He smiled softly. "I think that Fairy Tail would be the perfect place for him to recuperate from the loss of his foster-father."

"Well, it seems he's doing just fine." Gray grunted, coming up from behind them while nursing his sore head. He pointed toward where the pink haired boy was conversing with a young girl and another boy, both sharing similar ivory hair.

Ben arched an eyebrow. "We got new recruits?"

Rook poured a smoothie for himself. "Recently, after you left for the trial. They're the Strauss Siblings. The cloaked one, Mirajane is the eldest one …-"

"…and the coldest." Gray grumbled in an irritated tone. "She won't talk or smile either, all alone fight."

Intrigued, Ben looked in her direction and noted her staring at him before she glanced away. He decided to approach her when the door to the office door opened and the two senior-most mages of Fairy Tail stepped out. The entire guild went silent as Makarov leaped onto the bar's counter and banged his wooden staff on it. Gildarts stood behind him.

"I have consulted with Gildarts about the trial and I'm very impressed by the efforts of both participants! Taking on an enemy stronger than you requires great courage and perseverance! Ben and Laxus not only fought to defend the lives of innocents but to defend the pride of Fairy Tail!" Makarov announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Never once before has there ever been more than one winner in any S-Class Mage Promotional Trial but today is a day for celebration!" He inhaled deeply and smiled. "I proclaim both Ben and Laxus to be S-Class mages of Fairy Tail!" He declared proudly with a beaming smile on his old face.

Ben smiled softly, showing gratitude with his eyes to both Makarov and Gildarts before he stole a glance at Laxus. The lightning mage was gawking wide-eyed at the old man, his expression depicting utter disbelief. Chuckling mentally, he high-fived Rook and noted the other members and his friends also staring at the old man in sheer astonishment, their lower jaws almost hitting the floor.

"Now, let's celebrate everyone for Fairy Tail has gained two new S-Class mages today!" Makarov shouted, breaking everyone out of their temporary trance. "LET'S PARTY!"

The next moment, Ben knew what that meant.

That was a mistake!

* * *

"Can't breathe…someone…anyone…help…can't breathe."

Ben grunted in utter pain as he felt his bones being crushed and his body being sandwiched under the growing pile of his guild mates. He was happy that they held him in such high regard but to suffocate him? He knew that Laxus might have already escaped before he was dog-piled by the guild members no sooner had the old man made the announcement.

If he had presumed receiving deafening cheerful cries and congratulations then he was terribly wrong and instead, he was now being buried alive by his so-called family. He kept protesting but his words fell on deaf ears. Death seemed inevitable now. Watching from the sidelines was a group of female wizards who didn't partake in dog-piling the brunette, the old man, Gildarts, his friends and Rook; who were all watching the sight in utter amusement and surprise while some sweat dropped.

Abruptly, an emerald light flashed briefly within the pile before an animalistic roar filled the guild hall and the bodies were sent flying away to reveal a muscular, nine-foot tall, orange and white colored bipedal tiger standing there and glowering with an irritated tick mark on his forehead. Black stripes decorated his body akin to a tiger though he seemed to lack a tail while he stood with his arms flexed, a claw protruding from his wrists and his emerald eyes glaring at…well everyone, literally.

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

Rath is an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Resembling large, muscle-bound, humanoid tailless tiger-like aliens, Appoplexians suffer from aggressive temperament and decreased reasoning power, having a need to fight anything that breathes regardless of whether or not they fight their own friends. Their mannerisms and speech are reminiscent of a professional wrestler speaking in third person, saying "Lemme tell ya somethin'!" then followed by the full name of whoever they are talking to. In addition, each Appoplexian has two retractable claws on their wrists that can generate shockwaves when driven into objects. They are durable to the point of surviving in space for short periods and can withstand a powerful laser cannon blast at point blank range without even flinching. But one downside to Appoplexians, other than their tempers, is acute aquaphobia.

Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. A certain sonic frequency signal is also fatal to Rath.

* * *

Mirajane was amazed as she stared at the Appoplexian in utter astonishment. This was the first time that she had witnessed a Take-Over and to say she was surprised would be an understatement. She'd heard of a powerful Take-Over mage in this guild who had been nominated for the S-Class mage Promotional Trial and she was shocked that such a mage actually existed. The feeling paled in comparison to what she was witnessing now. Was Take-Over magic really that helpful?

 **"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN',** **DYSFUNCTIONAL** **MAGES OF THE GUILD OF FAIRIES WHO** **DON'T** **EVEN KNOW WHETHER FAIRIES** **HAVE** **TAILS OR NOT! YOU WANNA PIECE OF RATH?! YOU GOT A PIECE! BUT YOU JUST BIT OFF AN EYE BIGGER THAN YOUR STOMACH CAN CHEW!"** Rath roared, flexing his muscles before lunging at the nearest group of mages that had dog-piled him earlier much to their horror.

 **"POLARIS PILEDRIVER!"**

" **INCOMPETENT VOMIT COMET!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" **FLOUNDERING MOONSAULT!** **"**

Everyone gawked at the sight as the mages were beaten to within an inch of their lives by the bipedal tiger and this time, his targets weren't even offered enough time to scream as they swiftly found themselves in craters courtesy of the Appoplexian's body-slams.

"You do know that's makes no sense." Cana gulped down the sudden lump in her throat.

" **I know!"** Rath shouted, overhearing the remark from the brunette girl before once again turning toward the guild members cowering in fear and trepidation; their face pale and white in sheer horror.

Cana sweat dropped.

"I d-didn't know h-he could turn into a giant angry cat." Gray shuttered, his body trembling comically.

Rath's head snapped around to face the raven haired boy and he leaned into his face after blurring over to him in a burst of speed, his emerald eyes dangerously narrow; while the Ice-Make mage had turned as white as snow, his voice caught in his throat and his body locked in fear as a claw tapped on his bare chest. **"** **LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', GRAY FULLBUSTER! Rath** **'s not a giant cat! Rath's a tiger! Rath's an Appoplexian! You hear me?! RATH'** **S AN APPOPLEXIAN!** **"**

Gray subconsciously chose the best option at that moment. He passed out, twitching.

Makarov and Gildarts stared at the sight in utter amusement while the younger generation stared at Rath's antics with their jaws agape. Chuckling, Rook slumped down on a nearby chair and grinned, a smoothie mug in his hand. If only he had popcorn too!

"It seems that some of his Take-Overs also affect his personality." Makarov noted with tears in his eyes.

"That's one way to put it." Rook admitted, chuckling at the humorous sight. "Appoplexians are powerful creatures, argumentative and extremely aggressive I might add." He explained. "They believe any problem can be solved by hitting it."

Rath's attention snapped toward him. **"Not true! Sometimes you have to hit things a LOT!"** He snorted, stomping away toward the rest of the cowering mages; some of them already out cold from sheer terror.

"You don't have to hit so much." Makarov whined, humorous anime tears flowing out from his eyes as he witnessed the guildhall being shredded apart.

"And they're not too bright either." Rook exclaimed, smirking at the flabbergasted expressions of everyone while Natsu was completely lost in his own world, excitement building in his dark eyes at the sight of the bipedal tiger crushing everyone.

Everyone deadpanned.

The male mages began sweating profusely as the Appoplexian came stomping toward them. If the incident with Humungousaur had scared them to no end, then Rath was probably their worst nightmare. With another roar, Rath lunged at the group; his looming shadow descending upon them prompting instinctually high-pitched screams.

 **"ANTARIAN ARM BAR!"**

 **"OPHIUCHUS FACE-PLANT!"**

Macao and Wakaba tried crawling away stealthily before their motion was halted when they felt a tight grip on their ankles. A scream tore through their lips as they were dragged into the mess again.

 **"DOUBLE SIRIUS BUTT-KICKING!"**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" High-pitched screams rang out as the two senior mages of Fairy Tail were kicked away by the Appoplexian. They crashed into the far wall face-first, effectively muting them.

Rath's ears perked up as he spun around to find Natsu rushing at him with his right fist cocked back and coated in wildly blazing flames, if the puny flame flickering around his fist could be referred to as such. It didn't help to contain the excitement of the pink haired boy anyway. "Fight MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Growling, a lazy backhand from Rath sent the boy flying away into the sky, tearing a hole in the roof of the guild in the process.

" **Lemme tell you somethin'** **, Natsu Dragneel!** **"** Rath jerked a finger toward the hole while Natsu's screams still echoed in the guildhall. **"Nobody attacks Rath without getting a-"**

"I think that he's incapable of hearing you anymore, Ben." Rook stated; a sweat drop rolling down his forehead.

Rath glared at Rook and he began grinding his teeth at being interrupted. **"You wanna fight Rath, Rook Blonko?! Let's** **go!** **"** He crouched low on all fours before charging at his target much to everyone's surprise and astonishment.

Rook sweat dropped before he offered a glass of smoothie to the Appoplexian. "Chill dude." He muttered impassively, recalling something useful from his previous encounter with Rath. "Here's a smoothie."

Rath skidded to a stop with a screeching noise in front of Rook at the mention of his favorite drink and immediately accepted the extended glass. Arching an eyebrow, he looked at the shit-eating, grinning Revonnahgander. **"Okay, but not 'cause you told me to!"** He exclaimed before gulping down the contents in one go and letting out a loud burp.

Everyone's face-faulted.

Rath wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed deeply before looking at Rook; his partner grinning widely in amusement before adopting a stoic face. "Now, you're going to change back just like you planned, Ben."

Rath arched an eyebrow and scratched the side of his face. **"Did** **I** **say that** **?** **"**

Rook nodded, staring impassively at the Appoplexian. "You want to."

" **Right! Changing back!"** Rath nodded, slapping the hourglass symbol on his chest which prompted an emerald light to flash briefly. It faded to reveal the brunette smiling sheepishly at the amount of destruction that he'd caused. Rath's swiftly executed moves had pummeled most of the male mages into the ground, bruises covering their exposed bodies and swollen bumps present on their heads. The guild infrastructure and furniture had also sustained some hefty damage.

Ben's eyes shifted to the new recruits who were staring at him wide-eyed with sweat on their foreheads. Erza and Cana had their lower jaws dangling loosely on the floor along with the other female mages behind them. Gildarts was grinning in amusement while chugging down a mug of booze. Makarov shed anime tears, flooding the area behind the bar counter while continuously muttering gratitude for Rath not shredding the guildhall apart. His eyes then shifted to the corner and noted Mystogan gawking at him; his left eyes twitching ever so slightly.

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, his face turning slightly red in embarrassment. "I think I went a little overboard." He laughed nervously, earning a snort from Rook. Shaking his head, the brunette then shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "Whatever, it's not like they didn't deserve it anyway."

* * *

"What the hell are you brats doing here?!"

Ben stared impassively at the older woman, a broom held in her left hand while her right arm was on her hip; her sharp red eyes glaring at the trio on her doorstep. Sighing, he shook his head and said. "Hello there Porlyusica-san, we just want some advice from you about something if you're willing to hear me out." Laxus sweat dropped at Ben's rather flat response as he braced himself for the worst while Rook calmly maintained a stoic demeanor.

The crimson eyed old hag stared at the brunette with a scowl before she sighed and opened the door wider, allowing the trio to enter her forbidden empire. The first thing Ben noticed was that the interior had been hollowed out, creating a fairly large room. It was decorated rather sparsely, without too much furniture which included a bed, a working desk, several stumps, and numerous crates and barrels. His curiosity though was piqued when he noticed a large collection of books placed on shelves which were dug into the trunk of the tree and he wondered how he had not noticed any of this before. Directing them toward some stumps, Porlyusica loomed over them and frowned. "What the hell do you want? Why are you all here?" She demanded with her trusty broom still by her side.

Sharing a glance with his other two companions, Ben looked at the crimson eyed woman. "I and Laxus were recently labeled as S-Class mages if you didn't already know about it."

Porlyusica's eyes narrowed. "You came here to brag about it?!"

Ben shook his head and sighed. "No, but something came up during the trial." He stated, prompting the older lady to arch an eyebrow. "You see, while we were searching for the monster, I came across…some ancient parchments from 400 years ago…that mentioned how excessive use of Dragon Slayer Magic triggers Draconification." The elder woman's eyes widen in shock at the implication. "I was surprised as well, but I'm not certain how much truth was in it." He said, choosing his words carefully. "You must be already aware of a Dragon Slayer lacrima transplanted within Laxus." He jerked a finger at the blonde, earning a nod. "And now there's another new recruit in the guild, Natsu Dragneel. He's a Dragon Slayer as well, only he was taught by a real Dragon. Mystogan also mentioned another Dragon Slayer named Wendy Marvell; she utilizes Sky Dragon Slayer Magic."

Porlyusica heeded the motion to go on; her face depicting utter astonishment but she stayed silent.

"I'll later go to see her and get a blood sample from her as well." Ben leaned back in his chair. "I've got a couple of Take-Overs who possess super-intelligence. To ensure that Laxus, Natsu and Wendy don't suffer such a fate, I'd decided to study their blood and manufacture an antidote just in case. But, I'll need your help though. There's no one else more capable in the magical medical field and even my super-intelligent Take-Overs are pale in comparison."

Porlyusica nodded, momentarily losing her stern demeanor. "I'll help as much as possible on my honor as a healer." She exclaimed, understanding all too well the gravity of the situation.

Ben smiled, standing up and bowing slightly in gratitude. "Thanks for hearing us out, old lady."

Porlyusica twitched at being called old but didn't said anything about it. Instead, she narrowed her eyes. "I've something to discuss with you." Her cold crimson eyes shifted to Laxus and then to Rook. "You two don't have any business with it."

Laxus let out a snort despite the beads of perspiration that had accumulated on his forehead as he pushed himself on his feet. Sharing a glance with Ben, he nodded and left without uttering another word. Rook sighed and mumbled a thank you before he also followed the blonde. Confirming that they were alone, Ben cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you hated humans." He chuckled.

Porlyusica scowled. "Why? Do you have problem with a human hating humans?!" She barked.

Ben stepped back, raising his hands in surrender. Porlyusica inhaled deeply to calm herself and straightened her cloak before turning around toward the shelves of books where she searched for something. Ben watched her pick up a book before she approached him.

"What are those?" Ben couldn't help but ask.

Porlyusica offered him the book. "Makarov was right about you and so was Rob if he had trusted in you. You're different than other humans and more…complicated." Confused, Ben simply accepted the book and examined it but hardly managed to understand what was written there. "This book holds few special spells that I recently gained…from Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon herself."

Ben stared at the pink haired woman, his emerald eyes and mouth wide open. "You met a Dragon?"

Porlyusica nodded curtly. "That Dragon asked me to provide her daughter Wendy with this when she was strong enough to learn them. I don't know whether it was a mirage or just an illusion but I have that book as proof. Grandeeney wanted me to give it to Wendy when and if I met her." She explained. "Now, if you're going to see her, I'm entrusting you to escort it to its rightful owner."

Ben nodded, a little reluctantly. "Why would Grandeeney approach you when she could have given this book to Wendy herself?"

Porlyusica's eyes narrowed. "We all have secrets, just like how you want to keep the actual source of your information a secret." She scowled. "Tell me I'm wrong." Ben was completely caught off guard but before he could form a coherent argument, Porlyusica interrupted him. "Ancient parchments, no matter how strong you are or how intelligent your Take-Overs might be, you cannot decrypt ancient alphabets and symbols unless you have studied them. That requires years of study and even then archeologists have failed to properly decrypt it."

Ben shook his head. The old woman had a point and he doubted that any argument on his part would go unanswered. Even Laxus and Mystogan had fallen for the lie but Porlyusica saw straight through it. He knew he couldn't tell her the real source but that didn't mean he wasn't impressed. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head and stored the notes in his dimensional pocket. Looking back up, he met the icy crimson eyes staring at him. "You're right. But, sometimes something is better off not known." He exclaimed flatly. "I'll give these notes to Wendy Marvell though and will bring you her blood sample." He moved forward toward the entrance before tilting his head to look at the pink haired woman. "You're right about Grandpa Rob trusting me too. Someday I'll tell you everything but I'm afraid today isn't that day." He opened the door. "And, please help Mystogan because only you're the person who can do that." The door slammed shut and Ben was gone.

Porlyusica sighed deeply. "You're a mysterious human, if I can even call you a human. It's difficult to define you. I wonder if Rob felt this nostalgic feeling around you too."

* * *

Ben sighed as he stepped out of Porlyusica's house. Porlyusica! She seemed to have begun doubting him. First Gildarts and now her; if things kept going like this then the day wouldn't be that far off when everyone would know of his origins. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he sighed again. 'I'm doing that a lot recently.'

Ambling along the dirt path, he slipped his right hand out and equipped a thin, dark circular disc before throwing it in front of him. The disc automatically shifted into a green hover board, he leapt onto the levitating object and raced off; his hand once again back in his pocket. He raced through the busy streets of Magnolia; the people being perplexed at his use of the hover board but he hardly cared. They would soon see it as just another magical instrument anyway. His eyes drifted to the far end of the town and noted the Fairy Tail guild not too far away.

* * *

Makarov was sitting on the bar counter, holding his staff while he had his eyes closed and curled into a pleasant smile though that didn't mean he wasn't keeping a close eye on everyone. They were now gaining newer and younger members with the potential to become strong mages. With Ben and Rook helping Gray, Cana and Erza's training, he was certain it wouldn't be long before they achieved S-Class.

Gray had improved a lot in the last year and the same went for Cana. She'd had immense potential and latent energy within her, more than enough to bloom into a strong wizard. She only needed a push. Where Gray lacked immense latent capabilities, his strong mentality and determination did it for him. He'd apparently gained a rival in the form of Natsu Dragneel. Both were young and had a promising future in the field of magic. Then, there was Erza, who was mastering her skills in weapons and armor, already earning fame as the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail and was a very strict disciplinarian. However, they all seemed to have one thing in common, the potential to cause massive destruction.

Makarov sweat dropped at the thought before he shook his head. 'I can foresee myself getting a lot more paperwork from the Council.' His eyes darted toward the entrance of the guildhall and noted Rook entering the guild followed by his grandson. Arching an eyebrow, he wondered why Laxus was with Rook but quickly discarded it, believing it to be a coincidence as Laxus went to the second floor but the fact that there wasn't any sign of Ben didn't go unnoticed. Shaking his head, Makarov once again closed his eyes.

"Gildarts, fight MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Makarov's eyes snapped open only to trace a pink gleam fly by him before a flick from Gildarts sent Natsu rocketing backward and crashing into a table, snapping it in half and prompting laughter from the other guild mates. The old man couldn't help but wonder at the enthusiasm of the boy when it came to fighting stronger mages. Since Natsu had heard of Gildarts being the strongest, the boy couldn't contain his excitement, similar to how he wasn't able to prevent himself from testing his luck against Ben yesterday. Chuckling inaudibly, his eyes drifted toward Lisanna and Elfman who were conversing with Cana and Gray. Erza and Rook also joined them at the table but once again, Mirajane seemed to have isolated herself from the others. Abruptly, his old eyes darted toward the silhouette entering the guildhall and a smile developed on his wrinkled face at the sight of the brunette.

Ben entered the guildhall, anticipating another regular brawl but it seemed yesterday's major thrashing from Rath had somewhat kept them in line. Not that he was complaining, since sometimes he welcomed peace and quietness every once in awhile over quarrels and brawls. He passed the broken furniture with Natsu within the rubble that prompted him to arch an eyebrow. His conversations with Natsu had already confirmed the boy to be hard-headed and extremely annoying, but the boy had a strong ability to keep improving that could also be passed off as irritative. It wasn't hard for him to figure out whom the boy must have challenged to end up in this situation.

Chuckling, Ben made a beeline for the smoothie machine. With two glasses of his favorite flavors; he approached his little friends' circle and greeted them, prompting Gray to scowl at Ben sipping from both of his smoothies at the same time. "Man, you really got issues."

"Like you got any say in the matter, stripper." Ben retorted, his right eyebrow twitching before he sweat dropped. "By the way, why are you stripping again?"

Gray looked down and let out a deep groan. "S-Seriously!? Why does this keep happening?"

Cana let out a chuckle at the panicked boy. "Ah, let me explain. The tendency to strip comes naturally for a perverted stripper." She wriggled her eyebrows and smiled in amusement.

Gray sweat dropped before he got annoyed. "Say that again-" At the same time, Ben's ears perked up at the scream from behind. "Ben, fight MEEEEEEEE!" Without even looking back, Ben simply side-stepped and let Natsu's flame-coated fist nail Gray right in the jaw, effectively cutting off his rant before he was sent flying a good distance away. However, before Natsu could understand the situation, an armored fist landed on his head and slammed him to the floor.

"…" Cana blinked. "…um…" She finally gave up, signaling her defeat in making a coherent comment.

Ben noted the redhead fuming and her face crimson like her hair as she stared at her damaged plate of strawberry cake, courtesy of the abrupt arrival of Natsu. He sweat dropped as Erza gained a deep dark frown as she turned her narrowed and angry attention toward the two main culprits behind the damage of her beloved cake.

"Ben! You and me! Right here and now-" Gray shouted, a finger pointed at said brunette and a nerve throbbing in his temple; his lower jaw slightly bruised but that didn't prevent him from challenging Ben. However, a chair struck him square in the face courtesy of Erza, sending flying into the audience nearby. The raven haired boy collided face-first into a pair of boobs; a groan emanating from his lips as he grabbed something soft before his groan turned into a terrified scream after he was slapped away by the furiously blushing woman.

Both Makarov and Gildarts along with many other mages stared at Gray with envy and drooled at the sight, fumes coming out from their ears that were supported by several whistles and cat calls while others were dumbstruck at what had transpired. Ben's lower jaw had dropped to the ground and his face turned several shades of red that could even challenge Erza's crimson hair.

Natsu chose that awkward moment to regain consciousness. "I'm joining in too!" He shouted enthusiastically before another chair was dropped on his head, knocking him out cold once again.

Needless to say, the guild once again devolved into chaos with Erza leading the charge this time. More members were dragged into the squabble after they were struck by projectiles meant for someone else, swiftly ending the rather rare peaceful atmosphere of the guild.

However during all this, Ben was still gawking wide-eyed at the sight. Feeling a strong tug on his shirt, Ben broke out from his trance and regained his composure as much as possible before looking down and meeting the sea blue eyes of Lisanna. Opening his mouth, he tried to say something before he closed it and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You're not going to stop them this time?"

Ben arched an eyebrow. He'd had a little conversation with her and Elfman yesterday before he'd left for home; he could tell that she was cute and very innocent but at the same time, very understanding on her part. She seemed to be far more intelligent in comparison to her brother, which explained why she was so reluctant to talk about her family and past. Feeling another tug, he recalled he had yet to answer. Shaking his head, he let out a chuckle. "Nope, it's better to let them enjoy a good fight every once in a while."

Lisanna sweat dropped. "By once in a while, you don't mean every day, right?"

It was Ben's turn to sweat drop as he scratched his left cheek nervously. "Um, I think that I'll pass on it for today then."

"Oh, I think he's just scared that Erza might beat him." Cana chipped into the conversation; a sly grin on her face. "He never participates whenever Erza or I start things."

Ben's left eyebrow twitched. "Who said I'm scared of you or Erza?!" He shouted indignantly. "I just don't like hitting you two." He said in mock anger, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. "You should be grateful for that, you know."

Cana cocked an eyebrow but that smile didn't waver. "Some girls like to be hit upon."

Ben knew she was teasing him or so he believed and prayed it to be so, that led him to play along with this little game. "What do think I'm doing now?" He wriggled his eyebrows, a smirk developing on his face.

"Hey, you two…" Lisanna's stern voice piped in prompting them to look at her stoic demeanor. "…knock it off already." Both Ben and Cana sweat dropped, causing the little girl to break out into giggles.

Ben reached out and ruffled Lisanna's hair, much to her annoyance. "I would recommend grabbing a smoothie, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." He chuckled at her deadpan expression. "Sometimes it's more fun to watch them beat the living crap outta each other instead of doing it yourself."

"I cannot agree more." Cana admitted, rolling her eyes before jerking a finger at Rook leaning back in his chair, his legs crossed over the table and a smoothie in his hand. "Ask Rook, he does it all the time." She giggled.

Overhearing the comment, Rook tilted his head to look at the trio and smirked at the clueless ivory haired girl as he shrugged from his compromised position. "Needless fighting is not my cup of tea." He grinned. "I prefer to study human behavior over it."

"And here I thought you had a problem understanding how humans socialized." Ben mused inaudibly.

"Elf-niisan does it all the time too." Lisanna giggled, pointing toward her brother who was watching the squabble from the sidelines.

Patting the young girl on the head, Ben laughed. The guild brawl continued, including almost all the older members excluding the few who either weren't interested or preferred to watch. Shaking his head, Ben used the distraction to get away and examine the request board. Selecting an ordinary mission to avoid suspicion, he went straight for Makarov, carefully avoiding the fight and the attention of anyone that might raise questions.

Makarov arched an eyebrow as he noticed Ben approaching him and presenting him with a mission flyer. "Already becoming restless?" He barked out a laugh before examining the flyer. A frown crossed his face as he met Ben's eyes. "What are you up to now?"

"What do you mean old man?" Ben questioned, feigning surprise.

Makarov's eyes narrowed. "Going alone?"

"Nah," Ben jerked a finger toward Mystogan, hiding in the corner of the guild before pointing toward Rook. "They're tagging along."

Makarov leaned back slightly and looked at the brunette, momentarily ignoring the bar fight. "So you want to tell me, that an S-Class mage is going on an A-Class quest along with two backups." That attracted Gildarts' attention as the old man scowled. "Mind if I ask why?"

Ben bit his lip and smiled sheepishly at being caught so easily. "I got business to take care of." He shrugged nonchalantly. "That's just an excuse to get away for a while. Rook and Mystogan will finish the mission while I'm heading toward Worth Woodsea."

Makarov nodded his head, still holding his scrutinizing stare upon the brunette. "What's it about this time? Worth Woodsea is a very dangerous place if you don't know that."

Ben frowned, his emerald eyes boring into Makarov's. "Just seeking some answers, old man." He sighed, scratching the back of his head at the demanding gaze of Makarov. "Don't worry; it's got nothing to do with Fairy Tail or the Balam Alliance, I give you my word. Mystogan worries about his surrogate sister in Cait Shelter and he can't go visit her himself so I'm going instead. I'll be back by the end of the day though."

"Want me to come along?" Gildarts questioned, taking another sip of his booze.

Ben shook his head. "No need Gildarts. I don't need a babysitter and you're annoying." He muttered flatly, scowling at the thought. "You still got that Plumber badge with yah and so does the old man. Rook and Mystogan have one as well. I will send a signal if I get into trouble. Those badges were all upgraded with a teleportation mechanism that will bring you guys to the signal transmitted site at a moment's notice." He shrugged. "Those badges might malfunction from excessive use though, so take it wisely."

Gildarts frowned. "Man, this sucks." He muttered. "I'm stuck here then."

Ben cocked an eyebrow but chose against commenting on it. He noted Makarov registering the mission and making it official before he returned the flyer to Ben.

"Make sure to keep your word and stay outta trouble, young man." Makarov said, reaching for his glass of alcohol.

Ben nodded before glancing toward Mystogan and then sharing a glance with Rook. "See yah later then."

* * *

Jetray stared at Cait Shelter's supposed headquarters, lying in the northern portion of Worth Woodsea with only a mountain range separating it from the deep forest. However, Jetray's eyes were upon the building itself that stood in a small plain, with rocky formations visible behind it. The formations housed tall, wooden watch towers and several massive poles; a large, round tiled space in front of the structure had more buildings overlooking it.

Flying down to the ground, Jetray was enveloped in an emerald flash. The light faded to reveal another alien with a very slim body that resembled a large purple salamander of sorts with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body, four fingered hands, three toes on his frog-like feet, and a short tail. Three triangular eyes rested above his wide mouth with sharp teeth, the left being blue, the right red and the top green; however it seemed the red and blue eyes were the only ones capable of blinking. The top of his head was purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of his head.

" **ChamAlien!** **"**

* * *

 **OMNITRIX DNA DATABASE/ENCYCLOPEDIA!**

ChamAlien is a Merlinisapien from the planet Sauria. Lizard-like with red, green, and blue eyes, a Merlinisapien can change colors to camouflage himself with only his shadow being visible; he can also grow a spike out of the end of his tail. He is very agile, flexible, fast, and slippery, possesses great strength, and can also stick to surfaces with his great physical adherence. Although ChamAlien appears to turn invisible when he camouflages himself, he actually just changes his color, hence why his shadow can still be seen. As such, any place filled with too many bright lights can be problematic.

* * *

ChamAlien's body turned invisible as he noted that the coast was clear. His mind drifted to the conversation he'd had with Mystogan in which the latter had claimed Roubaul to be the Guild Master of Cait Shelter as well as being in charge of Wendy's care. That was what got him curious. His Earthland counterpart had claimed the man to be a spirit, having died many years ago and yet he was still here? And a guild master to boot?! To solve the mystery and learn more about the past, Ben found himself here.

Ensuring that no one could see him, he got down on all fours and rushed inside the small village, avoiding the heavily lighted areas that could blow his cover. Surprisingly, he found that the occupants wore garments reminiscent of ancient Native Americans back on Earth with most of the members sporting various body paints. Slipping from shadow to shadow, the Merlinisapien sneaked toward the most distinctive building in the place that he assumed to be the guildhall. ChamAlien peeked over the crates stacked by another house and noticed that the building seemed to be a large pavilion, which lived up to the guild's name with the board around the words shaped in the form of a cat's head.

ChamAlien might have sweat dropped at the rather strange infrastructure if he hadn't been so focused on the situation. Shaking his head, he stared at the central section of the structure which sported two large rhomboidal windows, which resembled feline eyes, each possessing two sticks placed in a X shape crossing it; topping the cloth door standing in the central lower part of the pavilion were two curved corners, each bearing a pair of capsized triangular flags hanging from it, with their inner edges ending in a dark circle; something which made the whole entrance look like a cat's muzzle with an open mouth and bared teeth. The rounded top part of the structure was separated from the rest by a row of large feathers hanging vertically and had a pair of massive, triangular protrusions, which probably served as the cat's ears, with the guild's name being placed right below them, in the middle. Flanking this main section were two smaller ones, elongated from its sides, possessing dark parts topping their roofs. Sitting behind the right wing from the main pavilion's door were three high poles, each bearing a banner secured to its central upper part by ropes; the banner in the middle was probably adorning Cait Shelter's symbol since the one to its right had the emblem of Fiore, while the one to the left sported the insignia of the Magic Council. Sitting before the pavilion, at both sides of the main structure, was a pair of large, ornamental objects similar to short columns, which in the upper section bore a dark symbol reminiscent of a wind rose; these very upper parts had their edges curving outwards, generating three protruding semicircles which made them look like paws, thus granting the feline structure its forelegs too.

" **Boy, they must have some serious issues."** ChamAlien mused almost inaudibly. Noting that no one was guarding the entrance, he sprinted forward. Avoiding any possible glimpse of his shadow in the bright light, he found himself standing inside upon the wooden floor. Stepping carefully to avoid any unwanted noise, he moved toward a corner, his back against the fabric wall that was sustained by a wooden frame consisting of several wooden beams. Silently, he sneaked behind a table and hid himself in the shadows.

Sighing, the Merlinisapien peeked from the behind the wooden table toward the sole two occupants of the guildhall. The first one, sitting with his back against the wall was a small, slim and elderly man with a long white beard along with a mustache that extended up to his face's sides, more like a large pair of sideburns and had two bushy eyebrows as well. A tattoo was on his forehead, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes. Like the others, he also wore clothing somewhat reminiscent of that of a Native American though in his case it was in the form of the tribe's chief, with a large piece of headgear composed of feathers, with lighter-colored feathers adorning the back of his waist. He had a light cloth tied around his waist while his chest was kept bare, paired with a set of loose dark pants reaching below his knees and simple shoes and a necklace seemingly made of massive teeth hung around his neck. He also had a large bracelet on each arm's bicep that could also be labeled as native, and some bandages were wrapped around his forearms.

The second individual was a very young and petite girl with blue hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Her attire was rather different than the occupants of the village as she was clad in a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress length and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom while around her arms and legs were wing-like attachments and the blue guild insignia was located on her right shoulder.

If ChamAlien didn't know any better, then the elderly man must be Roubaul and the blue haired girl should be Wendy Marvell; the duo he'd been looking for. Mystogan's description had certainly included the distinct features of Wendy, particularly her dark blue hair. Being within earshot, the Merlinisapien managed to pick up a little of the conversation but it was enough to connect the dots. Apparently, it was about some delivery request that Wendy was eager to go on but the elderly man seemed doubtful, claiming her to be unprepared for such a task by herself yet.

A wise decision!

Finally, the young girl seemed to relent, a little disappointed but understanding was clearly visible in her innocent eyes. She decided to play with her friends that probably included the handful of people he'd seen outside.

Instinctually, ChamAlien hid himself behind the table as he noticed Wendy leaving, a small doll grasped in her hand and a wide smile on her face. Shifting his gaze back at the other occupant, ChamAlien froze at the sight of Roubaul staring at him. **'He can see me!?'** He quickly shook his head and regained his composure. **'That's not possible. He hasn't noticed me. But-'** ChamAlien blinked in surprise as the elderly man didn't avert his gaze for a single moment and his eyes curled into a smile.

"There's no need to hide, young Ben."

ChamAlien stood, baffled. **'He can really see me!'**

Roubaul let out a humored chuckle. "There's nothing to be afraid, Ben. You're still blind to others but I can see straight through the illusion." He smiled sincerely, motioning for the transformed human to come forth.

ChamAlien was speechless. Not only could the man see him, Roubaul sounded friendly and to say he was taken aback would be an understatement. But, he wasn't shocked because the old man had managed to sense his presence but that friendly tone in his voice was there, as if he'd known him forever. Slipping through the shadows, ChamAlien approached the elderly man and with another emerald flash, he stood in his human form, still wary. "How did you…" He shook his head and narrowed his eyes, a deep frown masking his surprise. "You're Roubaul?" An affirmative nod prompted him to inquire further. "How do you know me?"

"So the time has finally arrived, huh?" Roubaul smiled, motioning for the brunette to sit which the latter did, albeit rather hesitantly. "I'd been waiting patiently…for this day since I last saw you years ago."

Ben cocked an eyebrow, his frown deepening in confusion. "But, we're meeting for the first time and…I don't remember ever seeing you either." He stated. "You sound like you're familiar with me though." He concluded suspiciously.

Roubaul nodded. "It's rather obvious you don't remember anything but you'll eventually understand everything. I'm bound by rules, I cannot explain everything albeit I'm capable of some answers, and you'll have to wait to learn the rest." He said while reaching for a mug of booze kept within arm's reach. "It's just our roles have been reversed where I have to convince you unlike before where you had to convince me."

"What do you mean?"

Roubaul laughed lightly at the confused brunette. "It felt like a dream back then; an illusion, real as reality itself where I had the pleasure of knowing you…at least the older you." He sighed, recalling the memory that only bewildered the brunette further. "You're here to learn about Nirvana and the Nirvit, aren't you?"

Ben was speechless. He only managed to nod; suddenly feeling his throat run dry. Roubaul took a moment to ponder, sufficient time for Ben to regain his composure. "But, first I want to know how you learnt the reason for my presence here."

"That's the thing; I'm linked too." Roubaul replied. "What else would you come here for then?"

Ben arched an eyebrow. "I didn't mean that. You sound like you know me…like…-"

"Like I've known you forever?" Roubaul finished, earning a reluctant but affirmative nod. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes. "I know everything about you…even the things that you've kept hidden from others." He opened his eyes to notice Ben staring. "You had told me everything then."

"In a dream, you mean?"

"I lived that dream, young Ben."

The brunette waited, hoping the old man would elaborate but Roubaul merely stared at him. "You're not going to explain, would you?" A negative tilt of the older man's head confirmed his suspicious. Narrowing his eyes, Ben crossed his arms over his chest. "Even though you sound like you know me, I don't have any reason to trust you."

Roubaul tilted his head to the side. "I'm aware, but still you came here to seek answers yourself, didn't you? Aren't you curious though, you must have questions related to the events of 400 years ago?"

"So you really are a spirit, huh?" Ben muttered; his eyes momentarily glowing blue before their normal emerald hue returned, something Roubaul missed. "I'd to admire your effort and power though, creating such an extraordinary illusion where your creations have their own existence and personalities, so close to being called real. You went so far to form a guild, all for a young girl that Jellal left in your care. I can already see your residual magic faltering and fluctuating, even though it's still immense but it's depleting…rapidly. One day, you'll eventually run dry and you won't even have enough to maintain your own physical form, let alone an entire guild." A sigh escaped his lips. "May I know why going you're going through all this trouble?"

Roubaul was impressed by Ben's deduction, as he'd expected. "It was never meant to be but when Jellal approached me with Wendy, I couldn't deny his request. I couldn't save my people but I promised him that I would look after Wendy and take care of her." His smile was radiant. "She's like the granddaughter I never had."

"What do you mean you couldn't save your people?" Ben couldn't help but wonder what might have happened that elicited such a response.

"400 years ago, I created something extraordinary that can invert light and darkness, all in order to stop the raging war among the various civilizations across the world; Nirvana. For a time we enjoyed peace." Roubaul shook his head, a grim frown developing on his face as he recalled what had happened. "However, great power will without fail give rise to opposition. As much as Nirvana changed darkness into light, the nature of balance resulted in Nirvana itself becoming wrapped in darkness. Perhaps it was impossible to change people at their core without limit. As light rises to oppose the darkness of people, so does the darkness surge to oppose the light. The darkness eventually came back upon us Nirvits and we were helpless to resist. It was hell. The peace ended and people began dying until no one was left. You are correct, I was the only survivor. My physical body perished long ago, but I maintain this spectral form, trying to atone for the sins I committed in the past."

Ben was speechless but he recovered and shook his head in disbelief. "Forcing someone's personality to change against their will, you must have known it was against the rules of nature, old man." His eyes met the elder man's surprised gaze but even that sharp and piercing stare held pity and understanding. "Even though it was meant for a good cause, you dared to invert their humanity and thus your people paid the price."

Roubaul closed his eyes. "I sealed away Nirvana as I couldn't destroy it myself, hoping that someday, someone powerful enough would accomplish the impossible." He opened his eyes and looked at Ben. "I waited for you for so long."

Ben blinked away the surprise in his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was told that Nirvana was one of the three sources of the outbreak of the Dragon Civil War, 400 years ago." He stole a glance at the elder man's stoic demeanor. "Is it true?"

"Fiore lacks knowledge behind the disappearance of the Dragons, and there's only a few who're aware of it, some of them have already withered away while others are immortal. I've always wondered about the source of your knowledge though." Roubaul said in a serious tone. "Who told you all those things?"

Ben inhaled deeply. "Can I trust you?" He bit his lip at the rather dumb question. If the old man was aware of everything about him and still kept that information secret, then he could trust him but he still needed proof.

Roubaul smiled. "I remember asking the same and you answered me by confronting me with the truth. I'll do the same here then." His stare at the uncomfortable brunette lingered a little longer before he finally answered. "You're neither a resident of Earthland, nor originate from Edolas. You have a sorrowful past, one which you wish to forget, but at the same time you don't, for those memories are all you have now from that time, former Spriggan."

Ben was still surprised; even though he had a gut feeling to expect that already but something certainly caught his attention. "Spriggan!?"

Roubaul shrugged. "You'll find out eventually." His eyes curled into a smile. "So, would you quench my thirst and answer me?"

Ben nodded, a little reluctantly but he decided to trust his instincts. "Um, have you even heard about Zeref's brothers?"

Roubaul's demeanor became stoic again. "Was it Benjamin?"

Ben nodded slightly, once. "How do you know him?

Roubaul let out a deep sigh. "He approached me once several years ago along with three Dragon Slayers, to learn more about Nirvana but I didn't trust him with the knowledge. The aura he emits, it was rather mysterious…and demonic." He muttered, a chill ran down his spine and he shuddered, something that wasn't ignored by Ben. "He was disappointed but he left when he was certain that he wouldn't find what he sought." His emotionless eyes met Ben's emerald orbs. "I'm about to share knowledge that even Fiore's most extensive archives lacks. I'm entrusting you with the knowledge on one condition, to never speak of it to him. I do not want to imagine the consequences if you do."

"So why do you trust me?"

Roubaul shook his head and smiled. "Because I know everything about you and if the older you knew it then it was either through me or Zeref."

"I still don't get that dream and the older me story, you know." Ben frowned as he rolled his eyes.

"You will, eventually." Roubaul once again frowned grimly. "What I told you about Nirvana was just a half truth." Ben narrowed his eyes at the serious tone of the elder man but resisted the urge to question it for he knew that the unasked question was going to be answered. "After I created Nirvana and peace was established among Nirvit, Zeref approached me one day. By then, his fame as the Black Wizard had spread through the grapevine, but that day I didn't meet the evil Zeref we all know from the rumors. Back then he was a very understanding and intelligent young man with extraordinary magic confined within him. Somehow, he learnt about Nirvana and he was…scared, or at least that's what I saw." He shook his head at the thought. "Perhaps he was actually scared and he had a reason too for his entire being was wrapped in darkness. Nirvana was maintaining and restoring balance by trapping the darkness within itself. He confronted me and warned me of the consequences." Roubaul closed his eyes as the various images flashed through his memories. "He'd cursed Nirvana."

Ben's eyes widened and a gasp left his throat.

"He believed that if Nirvana continued altering darkness into light, the amount of darkness it absorbed would plunge it into darkness, eventually consuming the land until there was nothing left. Perhaps he was right too. I'd already begun sensing the slight waver and fluctuation in my emotions back then but I maintained my control. However, the question was how long could I do it?"

Ben nodded, a little curtly as he digested the information. "So what did Zeref do?" He could already see Zeref from a new perceptive and it quite contrasted the idea he'd in mind, but one can never tell unless every puzzle piece was in place.

"Nirvana was my creation and thus I was linked to it, but I never knew. I was both its core and power. Perhaps that's why the darkness it absorbed was eventually redirected upon me without my notice, except the subtle abrupt switches in my emotions. Zeref confronted me with that bit of truth and told me the reason why he was scared. It was I who frightened him."

Ben narrowed his eyes and prodded further. "Why?"

Roubaul smiled genuinely. "Tell me, when you analyzed me, what stood out the most to you?"

Confusion was clearly visible on the brunette's face as Ben arched an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "First, that you're a spiritual form. Second, the immense magical reserves and control that granted you the capability to form a whole guild from mere illusions…" His eyes narrowed again as he understood what the old man was trying to imply. "…was Zeref actually scared of your immense magical power? I mean, Zeref definitely must exceed you if he was labeled as the darkest mage in the history of Earthland."

Roubaul nodded firmly, once again impressed. "I've used most of my reserves by now but I still have enough to not run out for several more years, but you're right; my reserves still paled in comparison to his. However, when the darkness Nirvana redirected upon me and my being began taking effect, I began sensing the fluctuations in my emotions. You might be unaware of this, but our emotions amplify our magic and we eventually grow stronger as a result. Yet, Zeref wasn't scared of the initial me but rather of what I was becoming due to the merging of darkness with my soul. Zeref himself was nothing but mere darkness and if his darkness was also absorbed and merged with me, the consequences would have been catastrophic. Perhaps, just like I was controlling Nirvana, unbeknownst to me, Nirvana was doing the same to me." He sighed deeply and sorrowfully. "Unlike the rumors, Zeref wants to die and he believed in isolating himself so that his existence doesn't affect humanity. He knew the threat he posed and thus, he denied another Zeref to this world in the form of myself and saved me the pain. He severed the link between me and Nirvana. Eventually the darkness Nirvana was redirecting upon me became confined within a small orb, and using my body as a vessel, merged with the King's summit in Nirvana. In a sense, he did a favor to the land but the price was too heavy. My people were dead and I was the sole survivor. My body had also perished, yet my spirit lived on and will continue to survive until Nirvana is destroyed."

Ben was speechless once again. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been surprised in the last few days. First Earthland-Ben's presence here confused him since he couldn't figure out why Paradox would dump him here with an alternate version of him already present. The fact that his counterpart was Zeref's brother too made it even worse. Shaking his head and deciding to figure things out later, Ben inhaled a deep breath. "You told me more than I expected to learn, Master Roubaul." His tone held genuine gratitude and extreme respect as he greeted the old man with a bow of his head. "But, would you mind if I ask where you sealed Nirvana?"

Roubaul laughed slightly and took another large sip of his liquor. "I know that you're the only one who can destroy Nirvana but you're not ready yet, Ben." He smiled. "When the time comes, I'll find you myself."

Ben nodded, still unnerved that the old man was so friendly to him and willingly shared his knowledge. Mumbling something incoherently, he looked at the elderly man again. "I guess I should move to the next reason for my presence here." Slightly confused, Roubaul merely motioned for him to go on. "I also learnt about Draconification from him. He claimed that Acnologia's a human who was turned into a Dragon due to excessive use of his Dragon Slayer magic."

Roubaul raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid that I'm hearing about this for the first time."

"Understandable." Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "However, I believe you must be aware of Wendy being a Dragon Slayer too." He pointed out; earning a nod from the elderly man but the confusion was still present in the old man's eyes. "So is Natsu, we recruited recently. I'm studying blood samples along with a healer so that we can prepare an antidote in case he's right."

Roubaul nodded, finally getting what was being said. "So, you want blood samples from Wendy, huh?" He rubbed his chin and developed a thoughtful demeanor. "Wendy hurt herself yesterday and perhaps we might still have her bloodstained bandages. I do not know how useful they would be but I'm willing to provide you with them."

"That's fine, we can work with that." Ben responded and before the old man could interrupt, he continued. "I was also wondering whether you'd heard of Dragon sightings during these past 400 years, after the Dragon Civil War." He inquired. "I find it ridiculously strange that Dragons were training human kids and suddenly Natsu's teacher disappeared on July 7th. Who knows, there might be other Dragons teaching their magic to humans."

Roubaul nodded his head curtly. "Grandeeney also disappeared on that day according to Wendy before Jellal found her. Until then, I'd never heard of Dragon appearances except for a Black Dragon. You're quite perceptive to have figured that out on your own." He sounded genuinely impressed.

Ben smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly as he recalled Rook pointing that out to him. "Well, I won't say that I figured it all out by myself. I had a little help too." He chuckled nervously. "Also, I have some notes on Sky Magic that would help Wendy in training herself properly and without putting much strain on you. If you don't mind, I would like to offer it to her myself and talk to her about something. Also, please refrain from telling her anything about our conversation or Jellal either; I'll handle that."

Roubaul smiled, waving his hand to go on. "Go ahead, it's not like I can stop someone of your caliber in my spiritual form anyway."

Ben arched an eyebrow as he stood up and replied, feigning indignance. "For someone who can create solid illusions with their own personalities, I doubt you're that helpless. Your magic, it's something extraordinary." He smirked, turning on his heel. "You sure sell yourself short, but I don't mind. That's a useful tactic in letting your opponents underestimate you." He waved his hand over his shoulder. "I will drop by here once in a while to check on Wendy's progress. That'll help keep Jellal more focused on his training and off my back."

"You definitely exceed my expectations, Ben." Roubaul mused, a tad surprised as he watched the young Fairy Tail mage leave the tent. "I look forward to your next visit."

* * *

Ben approached the young girl playing with a couple of tribesmen. He certainly drew several confused and inquiring stares from the apparent illusions but he knew that protectiveness bit was just part of their own makeup which made them extraordinary for illusive creations. Roubaul definitely had immense talent and extreme control over his magic, making Ben wonder how strong the old man was at his peak. Emotions amplified a mage's strength!? It sounded ridiculous at first but he suspected there was more to it, with how serious Roubaul sounded. All in all, he got to hear about another side of Zeref, a side where he cared for humanity. However at the same time, he was willing to sacrifice the Nirvit. Apparently Grandeeney disappeared when Igneel did, on July 7th. He didn't have any explanation for that but he suspected there was more to it.

Ben had certainly lost himself in his thoughts which would explain his failure in noticing that Wendy was staring at him, her wide eyes brimming with curiosity. Looking around, he noted the tribe's people staring at him and it was slightly uncomfortable. Meeting the dark eyes boring into his emerald orbs, he ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled. "Hello Wendy."

The said girl tilted her head to the side. "Who are you?"

"Um, a little hard to explain but does the name Jellal rings a bell?" Ben laughed nervously, his hand still rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

Wendy's face lit up with unhindered happiness. "You know Jellal!?"

"I guess." Ben grinned, looking around to see the others still gawking at him. Sighing, he pointed toward the forest. "Mind if we take a walk around so that we can talk peacefully? I already got permission from Master Roubaul so there's nothing to worry about." He jerked a thumb toward the tent where Roubaul was standing, who confirmed his words with a nod.

"Okay!" Wendy nodded, a little too enthusiastically before she realized what she was doing and turned red, prompting Ben to chuckle and grow a goofy smile.

A while later, Ben found himself moving along the wood's outskirts alongside Wendy; the latter was adamant in refraining from strolling around the forest alone until Ben assured her that he was an S-Class mage himself and could protect her should the need arise. She definitely lacked confidence in her skill as a Dragon Slayer if she was so nervous.

"Wendy?"

"Huh?" Wendy tilted her head upward to look at the taller brunette boy, her doll clutched close to her chest. She didn't want to stroll around the forest considering the dangerous creatures that lived there. She was alone with a stranger but Roubaul trusted him so that was fine, right?

"You're a Dragon Slayer, aren't yah?"

Wendy gasped, staring wide-eyed at Ben before warily nodding her head. "How did you know? Did Master Roubaul tell you about me?"

Ben chuckled a little nervous himself, not knowing how to broach the subject with a young girl of all beings. Makarov and Gildarts were older and it was easier for him to communicate with them, knowing that they could control themselves but Wendy was a very young girl. She seemed fragile. He sighed. "Nah, Jellal did."

Wendy nodded; her face lighting up again at the mention of the young man that she considered to be like a brother after the disappearance of her foster-mother. "Do you know where he is!?" Her excitement was too much to control and suppress.

Ben nodded. "I do, but I'm afraid I can't tell you where though." Wendy's hope shrank as she scowled. "He's worried about you too though. He's part of the reason why I'm even here."

Wendy nodded. "He was very kind and considerate; always looking out for me after Grandeeney disappeared." She mumbled, sorrowfully; her eyes glistening with moisture when a hand began ruffling her hair as she sniffled. "I really miss Grandeeney and Jellal."

"Look, if you want then I can ask Jellal to visit you but you'd have to promise me one thing." Ben bit his lip, unable to avoid wanting to help her. She'd already lost so much; he didn't wish to make things any harder for her. "You won't speak of it to anyone." Wendy looked at him and nodded; a wary look in her tearful eyes. "See, Jellal has a…er…an evil twin brother that looks like him, so Jellal had to change his name to Mystogan and hide himself so that people didn't get them mixed up." Wendy tilted her head to the side after wiping the tears away with the back of her hands. "Only a few people know it and that includes you now. For Jellal's safety, you have to promise you'll only call him by his disguised name, Mystogan. I know it sounds kind of absurd but that's the most I can give you."

"I promise." Wendy nodded her head firmly, her eyes conveying understanding. "Now, would you let me meet Jellal…um, I mean Mystogan please?" She inquired, hopeful.

Ben let out a chuckle at her slipup and once again ruffled her hair, making her giggle. "Sure, I'll let him know when I see him next. I'm sure that he'll visit you regularly."

"Thank you."

Ben sighed, he hadn't meant to leak that bit of news to her but perhaps it would be worth it. Mystogan wouldn't mind, he might be ecstatic to finally see his surrogate sister again. Suddenly, he recalled that he hadn't handed over those notes from Porlyusica yet. Focusing, he re-quipped the notes and looked at the girl. "Wendy?"

Said girl looked at Ben with a curious gaze as he extended the notes to her. "What is it?" She asked, accepting the stack of paper and looking at it for a moment but she could hardly interpret most of the writing.

"Do you know where Grandeeney is?" Wendy met Ben's eyes and shook her head, her demeanor once again sad. "You know, before she disappeared, apparently she visited a wizard healer named Porlyusica and entrusted her with these notes to give you; they'll help you to become stronger." Ben sighed. "Those are magical spells for a Sky Dragon Slayer."

Wendy's eyes widened, shining with fresh unshed tears. "Do you know where Grandeeney went!?" She cried. "Please, tell me!? Where did she go?"

Ben remained silent for a moment, not knowing how to answer the girl. He could understand her pain. Losing what you held dear, one moment they were present and the next, they were gone for eternity, leaving you alone. He understood it well enough. That pain had caused him great suffering and still does; but now he'd grown to mask it with the happiness from his friends. Sighing deeply, Ben responded quietly. "No, I don't know but I know how it feels Wendy, but just look at the bright side."

"Huh?" Wendy croaked out, unintelligently.

"Right now you have a family and friends that care about you. Even though Grandeeney is gone, you still have the wonderful fortune of learning her magic. She trusted you with her extraordinary magic. I don't know why she left or why she couldn't give those notes to you herself though, but I do know one thing, she loved you, isn't that's why she left these notes behind so that you can become stronger?"

Wendy blinked, tears still trickling from her eyes as she stared at Ben who was looking up at the bright sky.

"Dragons are now myths, legends that ruled the very land we stand upon now and you had the fortune to be with one and call her your mother. You must be proud of that and become stronger. That way when you meet her again someday, which I'm sure you will, you can show her how strong you've become and didn't let her departure hold you back."

Wendy nodded her head, albeit rather slowly but now a smile had grown on her teary face.

"Let your heart lead you toward the future you choose. Life won't always be easy. It never was and it never will be. But, if you believe in yourself and your friends, then there is nothing that you cannot achieve. Forge your own path and keep moving toward the future." Ben looked at the blue haired girl as he recalled the wise words from Grandpa Rob. "Keep moving forward, Wendy." He reached out and petted the young girl on the head. "That helped me, and I'm sure it'll help you too."

Wendy merely shook her head and looked down at her feet. "I promise I won't let Grandeeney down; I'll become stronger, like her."

* * *

A bright emerald light erupted from Amphibian before the stingray-like being turned back to Ben in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall. He released a deep but loud sigh. His conversations with both Roubaul and Wendy weren't like what he might have expected, not even close. Roubaul was kind enough to answer him but the questions he raised were something else entirely. Then, there was Wendy. He wished that he could have brought her to the guild but he didn't want to risk Mystogan's identity more than he already had. Not to mention that Erza would again have to relive the nightmare if word about Jellal got out. She had been ecstatic to hear that the Magic Council had successfully freed the slaves from several R-System construction sites and their friends might be finally free now, roaming the land and doing what they had desired for themselves.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ben ran a hand through his brown hair as he stared at the entrance door. Mystogan and Rook had probably already returned from Hargeon. They might not have run into trouble unless those thugs had some secret weapon, like a wizard within their ranks. Mystogan seemed to be obsessed with illusion magic and Rook was well, Rook, quite accomplished in close combat while easily capable of engaging a B-Class wizard in a fair fight.

"Ben?" Arching an eyebrow, he looked at the redheaded girl who had her arms crossed over her breast plate. "What are you doing waiting outside?" Ben let out an inaudible chuckle at her rather demanding tone; some things never changed. "Well?" Erza tapped her right foot on the ground as she grew impatient.

Ben shrugged in a nonchalant manner and waved at the door. "Nothing really, I was just thinking about what's waiting for me on the other side, if you know what I mean. Either it will be the stripper or maybe Natsu this time who challenges me. Both of them must have really thick skulls to not get the point already."

Erza giggled; another thing he'd noticed that she rarely did, and then she snorted. "Let's go inside." She took his arm and practically dragged him toward the guildhall. "I'll ensure that they don't do anything rash this time."

"Yeah, whatever you say. Maybe they won't attack…-" Ben muttered dryly, wincing at how strong she'd become and how her grip practically cut off the blood supply to his arm. Erza pushed the door open and the first sight that caught their immediate attention was both Natsu and Gray who were in mid-air and about to punch them. Confusion was clearly visible on their faces at the sight of Erza while she herself showed surprise and shock at the approaching duo. Ben knew where this was going.

And then, the inevitable happened.

Ben winced as Erza went flying backwards into the street as both would-be challengers punched the redhead in the face. Ben inaudibly prayed for the safety of the duo as he slowly turned his head to look at Erza. She smoothly picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her skirt before finally looking at the horrified faces of the trembling duo; a deep scowl on her face as her bangs shadowed her murderous, glaring eyes; a dark shadow formed over her body as she re-quipped a sword, eager to quench her thirst for blood.

Ben gulped down his next word 'together' along with the lump in his throat. Turning around, he noted that the entire guildhall was consumed in silence as they all knew what was coming next. Slowly but steadily, he carried himself toward the bar counter on his unsteady feet, all the time aware of the loud heartbeats of Gray and Natsu. He just hoped, after Erza was done with the duo, that he could make heads or tails of them…well if they still had their heads.

* * *

"Uh, Erza, are they still alive?" Ben's crooked smile was immediately replaced by dread and a sweat drop ran down his forehead as said redhead shifted her threatening glare to the Omnitrix wielder. Laughing nervously, he fumbled with his smoothie. "Never mind."

Rook and Cana stifled the urge to laugh while Lisanna and Elfman stared at Ben with a deadpan expression. "I thought that he was more powerful than Erza-san." The latter whispered to Cana sitting beside him.

Cana giggled lightly. "Told yah, didn't I? He's scared of Erza even though he's stronger than any of us. But, Erza's still scary." Lisanna joined her in giggling while Elfman sweat dropped.

Erza sighed and shifted her attention to her slice of strawberry cake. "I left them by the river." She replied slowly. "They'll be alright by tomorrow, I guess. I actually went easy on them this time since I was tired from training." Ben slowly nodded while another sweat drop ran down his forehead as Erza smacked her balled armored fist on the table and a nerve began throbbing in her temple. "But, I promise that I'll make sure to punish them tomorrow and teach them how to behave." Ben barely resisted the urge to spit out his smoothie while others deadpanned at the proclamation; though that earned a round of laughter from around the guildhall.

Shaking his head out of amusement, Ben pushed himself to his feet. "I think that I'm going to call it a night. Also, I'll go and check whether those morons are alright. I might have to drag them to my house otherwise." He grinned, turning around. "See yah all tomorrow then." He waved his hand over his shoulder, earning a chorus of goodbyes.

Erza quickly stood up and turned toward the departing brunette. "Wait! I'll come along in case those idiots decide to challenge you again." She exclaimed, not noticing the glare from Cana while the others were confused why she was even worried when Ben could take care of himself well enough.

Ben arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner, similar thoughts racing through his head along with others, like the nervousness in her eyes. He knew that whatever he said wouldn't change her mind anyway so he shrugged. "Sure, be my guest."

Ignoring the various calculating and suggestive stares, Ben and Erza headed out. Stepping outside, Ben stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked alongside the redhead; neither had spoken a word and simply moved toward where they remembered the river intersecting with the town. Ben looked ahead at the deserted road, illuminated by the bright moonlight. Tilting his head to the side, he stole a glance at Erza and let out an inaudible chuckle at how annoyed and uncomfortable she seemed. "You're going to apologize, aren't you?"

Erza frowned as she met his eyes which were shining with mirth. "Why would I apologize to them? They deserved the beating!?" She huffed rather indignantly, crossing her arms over her breastplate. "They should be the ones apologizing to me for punching me in the face."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Ben chuckled, this time audibly earning an accusing stare from the redhead. "You can lie to me or the others all you want Erza, but you shouldn't be lying to yourself. I know you will apologize because I was once too arrogant to accept my mistakes either." He laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly as they crossed the park. "We've spent so much time together; I think I understand you well enough now. They're like young brothers, aren't they? I won't admit it to them but they always make my day…each and every one of them since I've joined Fairy Tail."

Erza remained silent to gather her jumbled thoughts before she snorted; her tone portrayed how much effort was needed on her part to finally admit it out loud. "Mine too."

"See, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Ben noted with a grin, his arms folded behind his head as he continued walking. "So, what else is bothering yah?" Feigning to ignore the surprised stare from the redhead, he suppressed his smile at how bewildered she was. "I already noticed it back in the guild, Erza. Gray and Natsu were merely an excuse for yah to escape the guildhall, weren't they?"

"That's not true." Erza muttered, sighing. "I just didn't want to burden you since it was I who beat them up and left them behind. I thought that I might lend you a hand, it's the least I can do, I guess." She looked away, avoiding the inquiring gaze of the brunette.

Ben smirked. "You actually expected me to buy it, didn't cha?" He shook his head and turned right at the intersection. "Even if you're telling the truth then that may just be a way of apologizing. You must know that I have transformations which are more than capable of carrying them without even breaking a sweat."

Erza looked away. "Maybe."

"I'm waiting."

Erza cracked a smile at Ben's nonchalant and carefree manner. "Like you, I also want to become an S-Class mage someday. You're just so strong and all. I also want to become stronger."

"You're strong too." Ben pointed out, slipping his hands back into his pockets.

"I guess. I'm not sure though. I think my magic is at least average in comparison to yours." Erza inputted nervously as she walked next to Ben.

Ben arched an eyebrow in mock surprise. "I wouldn't call any magic ordinary. It's not the type of magic that makes us strong or weak. It's our dedication, will, and reason. You have potential, you just aren't aware of it yet." He argued. "I have even heard you practicing to re-equip armor, isn't that right?" He pointed out, earning a demurring nod. "That's stupendous as well. By the way, how many sets of armor do you have?"

"Three. I got one as a reward during a mission and had the other two forged by a blacksmith." Erza shrugged. "I can't store more than two armors in my dimensional storage though. I'll show you the pair I have right now." She inhaled a deep breath and her body was covered in a bright light much to Ben's amazement. "Here goes!"

Ben gaped at her as her clothes and armor disappeared in a burst of light, leaving her momentarily naked but an elusive set of armor began covering her form. The new armor set was predominantly dark blood red in color, while also sporting orange and black sections, with the orange ones being flame-shaped and the other parts were reminiscent of Dragon limbs. Her breastplate lacked pauldrons, which exposed her shoulders, and extended down to cover her groin, again exposing her legs and resembled a one piece swimsuit, with an orange section covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt; the black parts on it were mostly decorative, with one covering her groin. Her gauntlets sported prominent orange decorations as well, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands that could be used for close combat while her greaves were shaped like a Dragon's claws, possessing orange-color knee guards, and black sections which extended up from the knees to the upper part of her thighs. A pair of Dragon-like wing attachments protruded from her breastplate, and her hair was now tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips resembling Dragon horns.

Ben couldn't help himself as a blush crept onto his face. He knew Erza was slightly crazy, but to strip was an entirely different thing and what's more, her armor was kind of revealing. His mental shock was broken when Erza spoke up. "This is my Flame Empress Armor; I got it from my mission at Mt. Ru-Kaut." She began swinging a larger sword that was a similar color to her armor with the exception of a small sliver of black in the middle, while orange decorations were visible on its hand guard. "And, this sword came along with it."

Ben gulped and simply nodded his head. "B-But, why were you naked?"

Erza blinked in surprise. "Well, that's the only way to switch into other armors, it's easier and affordable too, I guess." She shook her head. "But, switching drains me quickly."

Ben nodded, a sweat drop running down his forehead at her blatant response. It seemed modesty wasn't her cup of tea. Gathering his jumbled thoughts, he shook his head. "I didn't know you could already requip armors too." He complimented the crimson haired girl, who looked as surprised as he was. "That was impressive."

"You think so?" Erza blinked again. "Don't you want to see the other armor?"

"N-No! That's alright…you're good…very good…actually better." Ben stammered incoherently, waving his hands in front of him frantically, before the realization of what he was doing finally struck him and he face-palmed. "Oh boy, was I just blabbering in front of her?" He mused inaudibly.

Erza arched an eyebrow and nodded before she was once again consumed in a bright flash. Ben quickly turned away for his own sake and sighed deeply.

"So what do you think? Am I really strong?"

Ben ditched the wariness from before and regained his composure as best as he could before once again walking forward. Erza merely shrugged, taking the silence for him thinking or maybe hesitation as she followed Ben. A moment later, Ben tilted his head and looked at the girl. "Tell me Erza, why do you want to become strong?"

Erza blinked in surprise again. "I-I want to become strong, like you."

"Is that all?"

"Huh?"

Ben looked Erza in the eyes; his monotone displaying his seriousness. "I asked, is that all why you want to become stronger?"

Erza shook her head.

Ben once again shifted his stare toward the street. "Someone told me that we become strong by the strength of our feelings. Our emotions amplify our magic and make us stronger. I'm strong because I want to protect those precious to me. I do not want to lose you, Cana, Gray or anyone in Fairy Tail like I lost my family and that's what makes me stronger." He looked at Erza again. "So tell me, why do you want to become stronger?"

"I-I'm afraid to lose anyone else like I lost Grandpa R-Rob. I'm afraid of those days that still haunt me in my dreams. I was weak then but I want to become stronger, all so that I don't have to feel helpless ever again."

Ben smiled softly at her stressed confession. "Then let your feelings guide you, instead of hiding them behind your armor, Erza. I understand well the disappointment and helplessness you feel. Getting stronger isn't all about magic, but will and determination. However, responsibilities come with power. If you're willing to bear them, then do what you need to do."

Erza stared into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Ben simply shrugged and chuckled as they walked. Erza remained silent, merely scowling upon failing to notice what Ben found so amusing. However, her mind drifted to their previous conversation. She knew Ben had experience and undoubtedly more understanding than she had. Still, sometimes his maturity baffled her. Experience, skills, knowledge, beliefs, determination and strength, he had everything that a mage needed to become stronger. An exceptionally rare combination for anyone, and astonishing when found in someone as young as him, but that didn't prevent her from wishing to be the same.

Ben silently led Erza along the dirt path where he supposed Fairy Hills to be located. He guessed that Erza was pondering over what was said as he could see a large and mildly imposing building far in the distance.

The infrastructure seemed newer than the guild building itself, completely composed of bricks and standing proudly atop the hill. It consisted of a central, elongated section; at each side protruded two wings in an outwards manner, with the one to the center's right as the main entrance, taking the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof, held up by wooden beams. Enforcing the multitude of standard bricks on the edges and marking rectangular sections in the central part were larger, lighter bricks lined up in vertical rows, with light beams instead marking sections horizontally. The front part of the building possessed a porch adorning the central section, with a steep tiled roof split in sections by beams being held up by simply wooden pillars paired with arcs. The two wings were each adorned by small numbers of large, arched windows, while the central section's windows were similar in design, but noticeably smaller and more numerous. Each section possessed an elongated, pitched roof composed of tiles; the wings beneath those roofs had round windows adorning their upper portion. Sitting in front of the entrance, held up by two pillars composed of stone and bricks, flanking the pathway leading to the building, and each topped by the sculpture of a stylized Fairy Tail's symbol, was a large, mildly arched sign reading 'Fairy Hills' in sober, elongated dark characters.

Ben whistled in wonder at the massive infrastructure. All of Magnolia could be seen from its location, the beauty of the town further enhanced by the light of the moon and the stars. He came to a halt in front of the building with Erza bumping into his back.

"Why did you suddenly stop?" Erza scowled, stepping back and crossing her arms over her chest, slightly flustered.

"Well, we're here." Ben grinned, chuckling at her confused demeanor while pointing at the towering building. "You don't have to worry about Natsu or Gray. I'll get them, I promise." He spoke assuringly to the crimson haired girl, responding to her perplexed frown and before she could reply, he turned around and waved a hand over his shoulder. "Good night, Erza." His voice rang through the silent night.

Erza stood there, a little puzzled at first before her frown dissipated and was replaced by a smile…a scary but beautiful smile. Sighing deeply, she forced herself toward the building.

* * *

Ben passed by the still roaring guildhall, all the while chuckling in amusement. Not a day passed without any celebration, no matter what the reason. Really, a dysfunctional guild for one of the strongest guilds in Fiore and he still loved it. As he crossed the street, his eyes travelled toward the sole silhouette on the guild roof, barely visible in the moonlight.

A tinge of suspicion gripped his mind, only to disappear instantly as his eyes glowed blue and shifted back to a curious pale emerald as he stared at the person. He extended his right arm forward, prompting a blue rectangular platform of mana to materialize beneath him, which lifted him into the air and toward the top of the building. Sighing, he moved toward the ivory haired girl sitting on the roof, staring at the black sky, unaware of his presence yet.

Ben did a fake-cough to attract Mirajane's attention before taking a seat beside her. "Hello, there." He looked into her startled deep blue eyes and smiled. "What are yah doing here if don't mind me asking?"

Mirajane simply ignored the question and shifted her attention back toward the endless realm of darkness, illuminated by the twinkling stars. She was slightly irked that her solitude had been compromised but she can always ignore him.

Ben arched an eyebrow in surprise and he tilted his head slightly to avoid straining his back. Sighing, he began. "I don't know how you managed to escape here unnoticed but you should know that the second floor is off limits to anyone who's not an S-Class mage." He pointed out, the corner of his mouth curling into a grin when her eyes once again shifted to him. "It can get you in trouble."

"What do you want?"

Ben blinked in surprise. "Er…I don't know actually." He muttered, scratching the side of his face and ignoring her blunt question. "Maybe…we can just talk." He proposed hopefully. "You barely interacted with anyone unless they are your siblings…well only with your siblings actually. Things can get really weird after sometime, you know."

"Why do you not care?"

"Well, I'm actually not sure. But-" Ben muttered aloud when a realization struck him. "Wait!" His neck snapped toward the ivory haired girl as he cocked an eyebrow out of surprise. "What I do not care about?"

Mirajane sent a long and scrutinizing look toward Ben, causing him to chuckle nervously as he sweat dropped. "Why you do not care what others think when you Take-Over? You lose your humanity for more power and yet, you seem to enjoy it."

Ben blinked at the accusation and wondered what could have brought that up, unless she had a similar ability. "You're a Take-Over mage too?" A reluctant tilt of her head answered him. "Then, why?"

Mirajane let out a despairing chuckle. "I despise having such power. My village exiled me and my siblings because I am different…because I saved them from the wrath of a Demon. This is how they repaid us. By throwing us out and letting us fend for ourselves in this awful world."

Ben cringed at the venom in her tone, but could he blame her? Letting out a deep sigh, he recalled how many time that he'd felt the same way, especially when Will Harangue had presented him to the world as some sort of vile pest that needed to be stopped. Looking at the girl, he chuckled sadly. "The pain of being alone is outta this world, right? I understand what it felt like. But, others don't. Humans have a tendency to fear what they don't understand. They, who never bear the power, won't know the fear and thus, can't know the responsibility." His determined eyes bored into hers. "You said that you're alone. But, that's where you're wrong. You have Elfman and Lisanna. And now, you have Fairy Tail. You just don't know that yet, or you don't want to believe it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Honestly, I'm not, but I believe." Ben replied, leaning back down on the roof, his arms clasped behind his head as he stared into the sky. "If you feel pain, then you have emotions. The moment people know of love, they risk carrying hate. Your previous experiences are preventing you from trusting Fairy Tail but you shouldn't judge anyone based on your preconceptions." He inhaled deeply and pushed himself to his feet, not feeling like staying there any longer. "Being hurt inevitably breeds feelings of hatred but what about when we hurt others? The answer is obvious. We would have to endure their hatred for us, and our own feelings of guilt. Knowing what it feels like to be hurt is exactly why we try to be kind to others, even though that sounds impossible. That's what makes us human." He looked back at the girl. "You asked me; why I don't care what others think? Why I use my power even though I lose my humanity? The truth is that I never lost my humanity. The will to protect my friends won't let me lose my consciousness, and I'm willing to endure everything, every time, if it concerns the safety of my friends, not caring what others think of me, Mirajane."

"Mira is fine." The ivory haired girl couldn't help but utter those words. There was something in him, something that knew and shared the pain she'd suffered. She just couldn't pinpoint it. She watched Ben create a magical blue platform before hopping onto it, and the platform drew away from her toward the ground. But that wasn't what caught her eye; it was his face that was smiling at her.

"Good night, Mira."

* * *

Ben treaded through the deserted street toward the riverbank, his mind replaying his conversation with Mira. He knew there wasn't much he could do to help her. Her pain, he understood it well enough and whatever he might have told her, nothing could have change her mind unless she wanted to believe him, and she wasn't so foolish as to trust a stranger.

Ben abandoned his thoughts upon the slight waver in the night's undisturbed peace. Curious, he proceeded with extra caution, looking around corners as he followed the growing intensity of the screams before ending up in front of the bridge over the river. A sweat drop ran down his forehead as an irritated sigh escaped his lips. "Geez, they don't learn, do they?" He face-palmed and mentally scolded himself for even coming after the two idiots who had their proverbial horns locked while radiating both a hot and cold aura around them. He got a close look at the panting duo and noted the bruises and swollen bumps decorating their faces, probably the consequences of Erza's wrath and their untamable pride, a rivalry that had grown in just a couple of days! He paled at the mere implication of what was to come in the near future.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ben's musing was shattered when Natsu crashed into him, sending him toppling into the river with a scream. Coughing out water and blinking away the blurriness, Ben inhaled a deep breath as he kept himself afloat and swam back to the bank before pulling himself up; his clothes drenched and the slight chill in the air assaulting him. "Aw man, nothing like a quick bath in the river at night to catch a c-cold." He muttered through chattering teeth. After a quick look around, he noticed an unconscious Natsu and Gray performing a victory dance that resembled a… "…strip dance." He paled before a tick mark appeared on his head and he stomped toward the oblivious idiot.

Unaware of Ben's presence and approach, Gray continued to enjoy his victory before something slammed into the top of his head. "Knock it off already!" Gray's unconscious body dropped with a loud thud as Ben stood over him with a clenched and smoking right fist, which was coated in blue energy. A grin broke out on his face as he dusted off his palm. "Now, that's better. Maybe you will think about that the next time you decide to strip in public." He reached up and rubbed his head, still sore from the impact with the thick-skulled pinkie. "Can't believe that I got distracted by them." He huffed. "Now I've got to drag these idiots to my place." He deadpanned. "I'll have to tie them up or something unless I plan on replacing my furniture tomorrow." He looked up at the glowing orb in the dark sky. "Could this day get any worse?" He sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

* * *

 **Yup, I finally finished with the small unofficial arc, revealing some of the past and more of the direction the story would move into. Let me know what you think of it and any improvisement you guys might seek. Atleast, leave longer reviews again. I'm in a slight hurry so I will end it in small note.  
**

 **A/N 1: I'm starting an original arc after next chapter. The idea would be kept secret for now. So, it might be possible that I won't be updating for sometime after chapter 15. Need some more time to write new things with my semester exams coming up. Anyway, you all can send any OCs Demons you have to see in this story. I've already planned on adding few from Hiro's other work, Rave Master. More won't hurt though.  
**

 **A/N 2: Down to next chapter sneak peek, the title down implies most of the content and what it would with a little Rook against Mirajane and introduction of a new armor for Rook here. You would be surprised. Nothing major though in the plot, just a little entertaining and fun work for next chapter after strenuous times in last few updates.**

 **A/N 3: To Vandenbz again, a big shout.**

 **So, this is all for now. Reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter** **/ chapter 15:** **Dragon Egg or Was It?**

* * *

 **I'm kinda in hurry, so I'll reply to guest reviews on next update.**


	15. X778! Dragon Egg Or Was It?

**CHAPTER–15**

 **X778!**

 **DRAGON EGG OR WAS IT?**

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE-**

* * *

Ben treaded through the deserted street toward the riverbank, his mind replaying his conversation with Mira. He knew there wasn't much he could do to help her. Her pain, he understood it well enough and whatever he might have told her, nothing could have change her mind unless she wanted to believe him, and she wasn't so foolish as to trust a stranger.

Ben abandoned his thoughts upon the slight waver in the night's undisturbed peace. Curious, he proceeded with extra caution, looking around corners as he followed the growing intensity of the screams before ending up in front of the bridge over the river. A sweat drop ran down his forehead as an irritated sigh escaped his lips. "Geez, they don't learn, do they?" He face-palmed and mentally scolded himself for even coming after the two idiots who had their proverbial horns locked while radiating both a hot and cold aura around them. He got a close look at the panting duo and noted the bruises and swollen bumps decorating their faces, probably the consequences of Erza's wrath and their untamable pride, a rivalry that had grown in just a couple of days! He paled at the mere implication of what was to come in the near future.

"GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ben's musing was shattered when Natsu crashed into him, sending him toppling into the river with a scream. Coughing out water and blinking away the blurriness, Ben inhaled a deep breath as he kept himself afloat and swam back to the bank before pulling himself up; his clothes drenched and the slight chill in the air assaulting him. "Aw man, nothing like a quick bath in the river at night to catch a c-cold." He muttered through chattering teeth. After a quick look around, he noticed an unconscious Natsu and Gray performing a victory dance that resembled a… "…strip dance." He paled before a tick mark appeared on his head and he stomped toward the oblivious idiot.

Unaware of Ben's presence and approach, Gray continued to enjoy his victory before something slammed into the top of his head. "Knock it off already!" Gray's unconscious body dropped with a loud thud as Ben stood over him with a clenched and smoking right fist, which was coated in blue energy. A grin broke out on his face as he dusted off his palm. "Now, that's better. Maybe you will think about that the next time you decide to strip in public." He reached up and rubbed his head, still sore from the impact with the thick-skulled pinkie. "Can't believe that I got distracted by them." He huffed. "Now I've got to drag these idiots to my place." He deadpanned. "I'll have to tie them up or something unless I plan on replacing my furniture tomorrow." He looked up at the glowing orb in the dark sky. "Could this day get any worse?" He sighed. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

* * *

 **-RECAPITULATE END-**

* * *

Ben lazily hopped over the vertical swipe of the sword before swiftly landing on his favorite hover-board and abruptly swerving left. Looking back at the infuriated Erza, he sported a toothy grin and chuckled. "Still slow, I see. You got to do more than that to even scratch me."

" **-Ice-Make: Lances!-** **"**

"That's it?" Ben arched an eyebrow as he countered the few projectiles composed of ice with mana discs in midair, before spinning around and swinging his other arm in an arc motion to let loose a thick and wide mana shield to intercept Erza's diagonal slash. "Er, not bad, but how about this?" Ben chuckled, his mana shield shifted into a spherical orb that knocked the redhead back.

Cana used the momentary distraction by throwing a couple of cards at the brunette. However, her attacks were intercepted by Rook. He was sitting on a thick branch protruding from atop a nearby tree, his blaster focused on the mess below, boosting the Omnitrix wielder's already impressive defense and filling the void whenever Ben got too distracted by the others. Abruptly, her body froze in surprise as a wave of blue came surging upon her, only for Gray to intercept with three conjoinedicy panels in a flower shape.

" **-Ice-Make: Ice Shield!-** **"**

"Thanks." Cana breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the beads of perspiration from her forehead.

"Don't mention it." Gray muttered, panting slightly from the strain of using most of his magical reserves. "I'm gotta take the freak out this time." He declared, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side; icy mist now wafting from his body.

"Did I just hear something about taking me out?" The thick ice shield shattered and exploded into numerous shards that sent the onyx haired boy tripping backward. Ben charged at the duo on his hover-board, his arms coated in blue energy as he sported a wide grin on his face. "More like the other way around."

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Gray shouted angrily, getting into a stance as he gathered his remaining magic only for Ben to pelt him with a volley of miniature energy bolts that forced the ice mage to summon another shield to cover himself. Ben watched with interest as Gray's shield began breaking apart before the fragments transformed into arrows.

" **-Ice-Make: Arrows!-** **"**

Rook noticed that Ben's focus upon Gray had created an opening for Cana. She acted quickly, launching volleys of cards at the Omnitrix bearer. He took aim and fired only for Erza to intercept his laser beams with the broad surface of her swords. Scowling, Rook quickly charged up his blaster and aimed at the approaching redhead before firing. Erza crossed her double swords in front of her and blocked the orb of energy in midair, but the powerful projectile shattered her blades and struck her in the breastplate. The momentum sent her smoking body flying back toward the ground, kicking up dirt in all directions.

" **-Tur-bo!-** **"**

Ben swung his arms in wide arcs, prompting magical blue winds to pick up and deflect a barrage of ice arrows away from him. Most of the projectiles promptly shattered. Ben shifted the winds toward the dumbstruck Gray which sent the boy toppling backward.

Meanwhile, Cana grinned as she snapped her fingers, magic radiating from her body as she prepared her attack. She was determined to show how much she'd progressed in the last year. Torrents of water burst from the cards that were randomly scattered throughout the battlefield courtesy of Ben's last attack, before merging together into a gigantic whirling mass of water that dove toward the brunette.

" **-Card Magic: Aqua Vortex!-** **"**

Ben's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the magical attack rushing at him. There was no way he could escape unharmed even if he tried to evade it on his hoverboard. The attack's range was unexpected, and it momentarily unnerved him before he calmed down and enchanted the sole spell he could in that spare moment.

" **-Tempestus!-** **"**

Rook couldn't help but smirk from his perch. "That's judicious and a start." He muttered discerningly, latching the Proto-Tool back onto his shoulder before leaping down and gracefully landing on his feet.

Cana couldn't help but scream in delight at finally scoring a hit against Ben after an entire year of grueling training. A year before, he'd promised her that he would help her become strong. She was confident that she'd been getting stronger day by day, only for Ben to defeat her with ease again and again. But, today, she'd finally dropped a successful attack upon him. There was no way he could have avoided it, that was for sure. Cana's triumphant cry hitched in her throat when she noticed her vigorously spiraling water torrent split into two and was swept in opposite directions. Ben became visible, still riding on his hover-board, his mist-covered arms outstretched with a smug grin crowning his face. "W-What!?" Cana was speechless. He'd blocked her attack. "How did you do that?"

"Hydrokinesis." Ben replied as if that explained everything. "You almost had me there…almost being the keyword. Shame that I had this trick, huh?" He let out a weak chuckle before his demeanor became serious and he swung his arms forward; both water twisters complying with his mental command and rushing straight at the brunette girl. Cana was caught completely off guard as her own spell struck her with enough blunt force to send her flying backward, knocking her out cold.

Ben flew down to the ground and hopped off his hover-board; the floating board shifting back into a circular disc which he stuffed back into his dimensional storage. Hearing footsteps, he tilted his head and noted Rook approaching him; his Proto-Armor barely even scratched. "Seems like you got out okay, eh?"

Rook nodded. "Their main target was you since outclassing an S-Class mage would be a notable achievement. Erza did attempt to strike me down though." He pointed toward her unconscious form on the other side of the clearing. "She failed."

"They did well this time though." Ben chuckled, deciding to compliment them on their performance later. "There was good team coordination between them…well, from everyone except for Natsu." He mused aloud, looking at the still unconscious figure. Whenever they started training, Natsu would be the first to down after charging head-on followed by motion sickness courtesy of riding on Ben's hover-board. "Though, I have to admit, he's always fired up. If it wasn't for his motion sickness, then he would have been a pain in the ass."

"That's controversial." Rook inputted doubtfully.

"I can't argue with that." Ben laughed out of amusement. He then looked at Rook. "Why didn't you partake in the spar?" He arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "I didn't think you would pass up such an opportunity."

Rook sighed. "Close-quarters combat ensures that someone will get seriously hurt. Unlike you, I'm unable to regulate my Proto-Tool destructive capabilities to a sufficient degree."

"Fighting without your Proto-Tool would certainly it difficult against them." Ben deduced, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Correct." Rook nodded."If I used the lacrima fused in my Proto-Armor…" He pointed toward the hourglass symbol on his armor, where Ben recalled the lacrima was located. "…it would exhaust the lacrima's power which would require time to recharge. Mystogan warned against frequent use as a precaution to avoid adverse effects."

Ben grunted. "Yeah, that's a better explanation." His words dripped with sarcasm. "You're still a terrible liar. Aren't you're just trying to avoid displaying the capabilities of what you're truly capable of now?"

"Correct again." Rook admitted without any tinge of hesitation while looking away. "It's effective when your adversary is unaware of your potential and underestimates you."

"Point noted, but next time you'll need to be on the offensive." Ben mused as he approached Erza, noting that she was stirring as he kneeled beside her. He noticed that her armor; more specifically her breastplate, was scorched where Rook's attack had impacted. Apparently, she must have negated most of it beforehand, which would explain why her armor was intact but her swords were shattered. Shaking her slightly, he saw her groggily opening her eyes. "You okay?"

Erza groaned, shielding her eyes from the stinging sunlight before she finally got used to it and pushed herself off the ground, albeit with a little help from Ben. Rubbing her sore head, she noted the concern in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." She winced as she tried to stretch her arms. "Just a little drained, I guess."

"And hurt." Ben inputted as he arched an eyebrow in amusement; his one arm around her waist held her steady while ensuring that she didn't collapse.

"That's expected in a fight, I think." Erza murmured as she steadied herself, aware of their close proximity but barely caring. He was her friend and she felt more at ease around him anyway.

"Tell that to the fire breather and the ice-princess." Ben chuckled, slowly letting go of her, certain that she wouldn't fall anytime soon. "So, why didn't you use any of your armors today? I mean, apart from this one obviously." He inquired.

Erza glared at the brunette and snorted. "You've broken two of my armors already, and two more are still being repaired from last month. The others are way too uncomfortable to fight in yet; they need too much magic to even equip."

Ben chuckled nervously. "Er…let's get the others and walk back home. I'm sure that the rest of the guild members are waiting for us." He walked over to Cana and picked her up bridal style, her body easily molding against his own. He was certain that she was too drained to wake up anytime soon so it was useless to even attempt waking her up. Turning back, he saw that Erza was supported Natsu, one arm slung over her shoulders while Rook hauling the half-naked Gray in a fireman's carry. "Well, let's get going."

The little group strolled toward his apartment in silence. Training always did that. It would later feel refreshing, but at the moment they were beat and exhausted. Ben looked over to the town and noticed it was already buzzing with activity with the guild building visible in the distance. Things were changing slowly and the town was developing too, just like his friends who were maturing mentally, physically and magically, well at least for some of them.

His mind drifted to his friends. It'd been one year since they'd started training. Gray and Natsu were learning new techniques to maintain their well-known rivalry. Ben knew that they would be a force to be reckoned with if they worked together. The fact that their regular brawls were capable of destroying the guildhall was proof of that. Gray had more control and variety while Natsu' Lost Magic was adaptable and boasted incredible destructive potential.

'I doubt there's anything in common between them.' Ben wondered when suddenly a thought struck his mind. Yup, they did have one thing in common apart from their duels. Their outstanding fear of Erza who would just beat them like rag dolls whenever they were caught fighting. Speaking of Erza, she seemed more capable among the younger generation, well apart from her tendency to misunderstand situations. Modesty still wasn't her cup of tea according to her revealing sets of armor, a fact that still tripped Ben up in spars. Her desire to become stronger also kept her motivated. Erza's utter love for strawberries had also blossomed over the past year.

Cana, the fourth member of their group, regularly pushed herself beyond her limits in a bid to become stronger and face Gildarts someday. He knew that she'd achieve her dream to surpass Gildarts eventually. If it wasn't for her focus on Card Magic then she would have flourished more over the years. Support magic could only go so far. Not that he was denying its potential, it was effective but was ill-suited for power battles. Her magic required effective tactics and strategy for maximum effect, something Cana had in spades. Ben had focused on training her in close-range combat so Cana could become proficient in using her magic to augment her physical abilities, something that would doubtlessly serve her well in the future.

'Come to think of it, that wasn't the only reason, was it?' Ben chuckled quietly, recalling her love of alcohol. He'd caught her drunk on more than one occasion and there he'd noted two facts, she had a higher tolerance for alcohol than many in the guild already and even if she was drunk, she never lost her wits and instead became even more agile. He just hoped he wasn't wrong on that point. At least it wouldn't be his fault. Rook was the one who had noted the difference and Mystogan was the one suggesting the alternative.

Speaking of Mystogan, he'd become a great support-class mage over the year. He was still considered a lone wolf and mostly stayed away from the guildhall but the boy was trustworthy and helpful. He'd even closed several Anima portals during the past year, something which should have been impossible for someone his age. He was fulfilling his responsibilities as a Prince, even though that concerned the downfall of Edolas from Ben's perspective. His skills in fighting using Holder-type magic have also improved along with becoming quite proficient in illusionary spells. Hell, except for Makarov, Gildarts and Laxus, no else in the guild could actually sense his presence, if he was actually there. Mystogan's intelligence had been critical in the creation of the lacrima that had been merged with Rook's Proto-Armor.

Things were definitely changing, even for him. Last year had been a stressful time for him. His encounters with both Zancrow and Bluenote, the audience with the Magic Council, the S-Class trial where he clashed with the blonde Dragon Slayer and then met an alternate version of himself, fighting the Devil that was controlling Nez Booms, meeting Natsu who was supposedly E.N.D., and finally his conversation with Roubaul and Wendy. He couldn't even count the number of surprises from the last year, but at least things had slowed down later.

Grimoire Heart seemed to have stopped pursuing him. A shame since he couldn't find them and they were supposed to be chasing him. Apparently Grimoire Heart didn't want to repeat their past mistakes. The fact that Oración Seis and Tartaros also held themselves back implied that the Balam Alliance's purpose was different than expected. According to Makarov's inside source, the Magic Council was keeping an eye on him too.

'Actually, I don't want them to stop either.' Ben sighed deeply. 'Their meddling might be another reason why the Balam Alliance hadn't made any noticeable moves. Those old geezers aren't enforcing the law without anything to back up their words.' They did seem to have possession of a weapon of mass destruction named Etherion. However, as far as he was concerned, apart from Etherion, the Magic Council must have other alternatives. Was Etherion all that held the Balam Alliance back? An organization like the Magic Council must have other trump cards.

His counterpart Benjamin Dragneel had yet to reappear, the same being true for the other of his followers or comrades. He'd expected them to approach him later but apparently he was wrong. Ben's instincts told him otherwise so only time would tell.

"So, are you going on any other missions today?"

Ben broke out of his musing and looked at Erza with a raised eyebrow. "Not today, I'm still bone-tired from the last one. I think I would rather kick back and enjoy the day with some smoothies. There's always interesting things going on in the guild anyway."

Rook shared a chuckle with him while Erza snorted, rolling her eyes. "I won't argue with that."

"Admit it; you also like the livelihood of the place as much as I do." Ben snickered, a toothy grin appearing on his face. "We all do, right?"

* * *

Ben snored rather loudly and carelessly, his legs stretched over the counter and his left hand hanging limply by his side while the other was in his lap. Drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, with a dozen empty smoothie glasses scattered on the counter much to the sheer stupefaction of his guild mates who were gawking at the brunette with newfound esteem, or perhaps wariness.

"Hey Ben, are you done already!?"

Ben opened one eye and noted Gray staring at him but there was something else building in the Ice-Make mage's eyes, was that excitement? Burping loudly before wiping away the drool, he sighed deeply. "What is it, Gray?" He asked in a bored fashion. "I was sleeping, you know."

Gray's face broke into eagerness as he got into a fighting stance. "Let's fight! I'm definitely gonna beat you this time." Icy mist began wafting off his body as he rushed at Ben head-on.

"Here's a little tip. Try not to run into my fist with your-" Ben warned, stifling a yawn and leisurely stretching his arm out, causing the face of the over-enthusiastic Gray to meet his balled fist; Gray's own punch cut short a few inches away from Ben's face. The onyx haired boy grunted in pain, stars circling around his head before he abruptly fainted, hitting the floor with a loud thud while everyone's lower jaws were hanging from their skulls. Ben tilted his head and looked at his would-be opponent with a raised eyebrow. "Next time, let me finish before you try to jump me. Now, where was I? Yeah, face. Next time, try not to run into my fist with your face."

Everyone's face-faulted.

Cana pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "He'd been patiently waiting for Ben to guzzle all those smoothies so that he could sucker-punch Ben when he was full."

"That was a smart…" Ben complimented before sighing. "…but cruel tactic."

Cana sweat dropped before face-palming and releasing a deep sigh. "Are you kidding me? He was going to hammer you, and you're passing judgement."

"You didn't alert me either." Ben pointed out, looking impassively at the girl before crossing his arms and smirking. "That was cruel of you too, so maybe as a punishment I should increase your training regime and beat you guys more during spars." A glint appeared in his pale emerald eyes as he smiled in amusement. "How does that sound, Cana?"

Cana paled at the idea while Lisanna giggled, hopping on the seat beside him. "That sounds fun, doesn't it Cana-nee? So when do I get to train with you, Ben-nii?"

"Sorry Lisanna. I don't think you'll be doing any training with us." Ben replied with a straight face; already getting why Lisanna was so persistent to train with him. Wasn't it because of a certain pink haired boy? A crush at such a tender age, eh?

"Uh, why? Natsu trains with you, doesn't he? So why can't I?" Lisanna cocked her head to the side and leaned against the counter.

"That's because-" Ben stopped and looked around for any sign of Mirajane. Noting her absence, he grinned and leaned toward the young ivory haired girl. "That's because your evil Mira-nee won't let you train along with Erza." He chuckled at the thought. Had he forgotten to mention before that Erza and Mirajane shared a rivalry too?

It kicked off when they began arguing about who would be the strongest female wizard in the guild. Despite adding their own brand of destruction to the mix, anything the girls broke was blamed on Natsu and Gray in the end. After all, Natsu and Gray were easier targets and always cowered before the wrath of the swordswoman and the witch.

"Don't let Mira-nee hear that." Elfman muttered inaudibly, already sweating profusely at the terrifying result from his imagination.

"Calm down, Elfman." Ben assured the frightened boy, chuckling all the while. "She ain't here. Isn't that why the guild is relatively quiet? Mira isn't here to fight with Erza, same for Natsu in regards to Gray. Even if she did hear me, do you think that I, the mighty me, am afraid of her?"

"So why do you abstain from speaking when she's around?" Rook was grinning in amusement, a book in one hand with a smoothie mug in the other.

"Screw you." Ben sent a meaningful glare at his friend. "Make up your mind already, whose side are you on, furball!?"

Rook scowled.

"Rook-nii is right though." Lisanna giggled. "You're terrified of both Erza-nee and Mira-nee, aren't you? You're even scared of Cana-nee also." She sang. "Admit it."

Ben sweat dropped and frowned while futilely refraining from saying anything else. Sighing, he shook his head. "Knock it off already." He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not scared of them. Not them. Not anyone. Okay? You heard me. I'm not scared of anyone. That's includes you too."

"That was rather unconvincing." Rook noted, enjoying every second of this. Cana nodded in affirmation while Elfman sweat dropped.

"Shut up!" Ben reprimanded, his right eye twitching. "Or I'll make you, I promise."

Gray chose that moment to groan and wake up, the blurriness fading before he pushed himself to his feet while simultaneously nursing his nose. "So, did I miss anything?" He grunted, hopping on the spare seat.

"Not really." Cana sighed, slumping down in her seat. "Today's just way too boring."

"Tell me about it." Ben mused, crossing his arms behind his head. Once in a while, the dullness around the guildhall actually amazes him. For such a dysfunctional and unorthodox guild, today was one of those exceptionally rare days. Normally, Makarov would be relaxing, sitting in a corner with a glass of hooch. After all, a day like today was one of his favorites. Erza and Natsu were also absent; the former on a mission while the latter's whereabouts were unknown to him. He didn't know he would miss that hothead so much. Mirajane's absence was good though.

"Hey guys!"

Ben's tilted his head and a deep groan left his lips; the peaceful tranquility finally shattered. Where Erza seemed to lack modesty when it came to her armors, Mirajane tormented the pubescent teenagers with her overly revealing, gothic outfit that matched her tomboyish personality, something that was obscured behind that cloak a year ago. Her attire included a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest portion, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle, and some thigh-high boots with stiletto heels that each bore a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. As if that didn't make her intimidating enough, she also had a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish.

Personality wise, if there was one thing that could describe the eldest of the Strauss siblings, it was the fact that the girl was rather temperamental and often badmouthed anyone she took interest in, turning the day into a living nightmare for them. Macao and Wakaba were frequent targets for her fury. Whether she actually meant those insults or not, he wasn't certain. Safe to say, it was definitely one of her strange quirks. With that attitude, who wouldn't call her a witch!? But, she definitely had a soft and kind spot buried in her. Maybe she didn't want anyone to consider her weak, which would explain why she picked fights with everyone, including him.

"You seem to be quite in a good mood, Mira-nee." Lisanna chirped.

Mirajane grinned, ruffling the hair on Lisanna's head before looking at Ben; the boy immediately on alert, a nervous smile growing on his face. "I just hit the market and see what I found, a Weekly Sorcerer magazine." She waved said magazine around as the rather evil smirk broadened further on her face before she threw it at the Omnitrix bearer.

Ben nonchalantly flipped through the pages before stopping, his eyes twitched once as his grip tightened on the magazine. There was a picture of himself on the page, and his name was written in broad letters while the article itself talked about him being the youngest mage to qualify for S-Class, the only mage in Fairy Tail that avoided collateral damage whenever possible. That wasn't what caught his eye; instead it was the fact that he was apparently rank 5 on the 'Most Wanted Boyfriend' list. Ben's face turned several shades of red while Mirajane broke out into hysterical laughter, clutching the side of her abdomen.

"What is it, Ben?" Cana asked, curious to know what had caused Ben to freeze like that while reaching for the magazine. However, before she could grasp it, Ben crunched the magazine up and torn it apart with a burst of his mana. Cana raised an eyebrow, looking at him in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ben shouted, a tick mark throbbing on his temple.

"It said…Ben…fifth…most wanted boyfriend…that's rich." Mirajane gasped between guffaws, kicking her legs in the air as she rolled on another chair. Gray and Cana also joined in on the laughing much to Ben's chagrin while Lisanna giggled at his discomfort. Rook merely gave him an amused smile.

'Man, I thought I was done with fangirls.' Ben noticed that the adult members were gawking at him, some of them were even sending him death glares. Even the old pervert was glaring at him out of jealousy. He turned pale. "There has to be a way to sue this magazine."

Gray was attempt a witty remark when the group's laughter hitched in their throats as Ben's demonic glare flashed over them. Chuckling softly, Cana was the first to break the silence. "You shouldn't let that get to you since it would have happened sooner or later with the fame you've got." She reassured the gloomy brunette, while stifling her chuckles at his distress. "You just have to ignore them."

"Yeah, and then those big-cows chasing you will think that you're either stupid or incompetent." Mirajane chuckled, an evil smirk once again creeping onto her face. "At least until it's printed again."

Gray adorned a bemused yet creepy grin, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair. "Man, that's just rich."

Ben's form slumped on the table, anime tears flowing from his eyes. "Man, now I'm wishing it was a normal day instead. At least I'm not out on the street, huh." A shiver ran down his spine at the possibility. 'The future looks glum to me.'

"Hey, I forgot to ask, how did training go today?" Mirajane asked suddenly; normally it would indicate that she was concerned but the demonic smirk adorning her face and the amusement in her hazel blue eyes argued otherwise.

Cana sighed, shaking her head out of disappointment. "Same old, we weren't able to take them out."

Ben raised an eyebrow, curiosity filling those pale emerald orbs. "They were close though. But, why did you ask?" The twinkle in her eyes gave away what he wanted to know. "Actually, never mind. I don't care."

"If it had been me instead of Erza, you would be in the infirmary." Mirajane chuckled darkly.

"I highly doubt that." Ben smirked. "Hey, why don't you find out?" He shared a look with Rook. "I doubt you could even take Rook on one on one, considering that you can't control your 'Satan Soul' properly." He sang.

Cana, Gray and Lisanna gulped down the lumps in their throats and quietly stepped back as Mirajane began emitting a dark seething aura before she slammed a fist on the table, snapping the piece of furniture in two. "Care to say that again?" She snarled.

The entire guild gasped at the threat while Makarov looked at Ben out of curiosity; even Rook closed his book and stared with a raised eyebrow; Ben maintained his composure but the mocking grin on his face broadened, taunting Mirajane further. "If you beat Rook, I'll admit defeat. If you lose, you won't taunt them about training ever again, and Lisanna can join us if she wants. Same goes for Elfman and yourself." He tilted his head slightly in a mocking manner and extended his right arm. "So, deal?"

Mirajane seethed in utter fury as she snorted. "Deal." She muttered derisively and slapped away the extended arm before glaring at Ben with utmost rage. "But, I warn you, I won't go easy with my 'Satan Soul'."

"As long as you don't lose yourself in power, everything else's fine by me." Ben inputted as a matter of fact. "But, if you lose control, the world of pain you enter will be your responsibility, and you won't be taunting anyone ever again. If you violate the agreement, I'll take you down myself, girl or not, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Mirajane snorted.

"The fight will commence in the backyard in ten." Ben smirked, even the corners of his eyes also curling into a mirthful smile that only infuriated the girl further before she stomped off, but not before sending another angry look at him. Ben noticed others gawking at him. "What!?" He shouted indignantly.

"Ben-nii, why did you challenge Mira-nee?" Lisanna broke the overwhelming silence; both Cana and Gray looking at him for answers which caused him to chuckle.

"Today is way too boring, so I decided to stir things a little." Ben laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Everyone deadpanned at the reasoning while Gray paled at Ben's nonchalance. "By a little, you meant challenging Mira of all people? You should have known better than to do that!" Cana supported the boy with a sagely nod of her own.

Ben cocked an eyebrow, bemused. "What if I told you that I was initially planning to have you fight her, alone?" He grinned. "Should I change the participants now? It's not too late you know."

Gray's pale face turned white in horror. "You're a monster."

Cana snickered at the half-naked boy's behavior. "I think you would have done okay. After all, you keep challenging Ben and he's an S-Class mage while Mira's a B-Class."

Gray looked at Cana with his eyes twitching. "I challenge Ben because I get to learn something every time, but Mira wouldn't understand that. She talk by fist."

Cana laughed. "That's rich coming from you."

"Whatever." Gray huffed, stomping away toward the backyard, followed by Lisanna and a hesitant Elfman. The others filed out of the guildhall until only Ben and Rook remained.

Ben chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet and stretched his limbs. "Let's see whether Mira is still up for the fight." He approached the smoothie-maker and filled two glasses before taking a long swig. "Man, it gets tastier every time I drink them."

"Ben?"

Said boy raised an eyebrow in surprise at finding Makarov still in the guildhall. "Hey old man, what is it and why so gloomy?"

Makarov crinkled his nose and sighed. "You're surely aware that Rook can't use magic? Mira won't hold back when it comes to challenges like these." He pointed out. "So why are you having him fight her?" he shuddered slightly at the possible outcomes. "Cana would have been a better opponent, wouldn't she?"

"I'm wondering about it too." Rook frowned.

Ben raised an eyebrow. "You're also seriously underestimating Rook, old man. Even without magic, he's deadly. The fact that he can't use magic naturally doesn't imply that he can't possess it either. I upgraded Rook's armor and weapons with Mystogan's help. He isn't someone to be taken lightly, not even for a moment." He stated while looking at Rook. "Underestimate y0ur opponent and you're…dead." He sighed. "Well, I just wanted Mira to understand that. She has the uttermost trust in her Satan Soul but even that's useless when the wielder is incompetent, and power's not the answer to everything. She needs to control her feelings and not lose control. You're already aware of what happens when that occurs and you can't keep paying penalties for the property damage, now can you?"

Makarov scratched the side of his face. "I expected that you would have ulterior motives behind the fight, and if you think Rook's capable then I won't argue with that." He looked at Ben and grinned. "But, don't you do the same after turning into Rath, eh?"

Ben sweat dropped before he became stoic. "That's different, and you know very well what I meant by losing control." His tone depicted how serious he was. "She loses control literally. Unlike me, she can't tell the difference between allies and enemies. You know what that might lead to. I know how it feels to lose control because I went through that once, I don't want her to face the same. Sometimes a loss can teach you more than a win. I can train her better but her arrogance is too entrenched to accomplish that. That's where Rook comes in."

"Logically speaking, I presume Ben's call for this implies that he wants to weaken her morale and confidence." Rook inputted, finally understanding as he held his chin. "A defeat at my hand, one who has no internal magic or considered to be an effective combatant against mages, would be quite effective in that regard."

"Er…I guess…something like that." Ben mused, smiling sheepishly before once again turning to Makarov, a proud smile on his face. "Rook has never left my side and no one has ever seen him utilize magic which backs up his apparent inability to use it at all. If he uses his trump card, then he'll be capable of engaging even an S-Class mage, well with proper training, I believe. However, he has plenty of combat experience to offset his lack of training with it."

Makarov's eyes widened in shock at the revelation. "Rook's an S-Class mage?"

Ben nodded. "You didn't even think he could be that strong, did you? Now you see why I'm so confident in his capabilities. Just because I'm an S-Class mage doesn't imply that my success is only because of me. Without Rook, there'd be no one watching my back and I probably would have died a long time ago." He leaned forward and looked Makarov in the eyes. "You're wondering about Mystogan. Don't worry about him. He isn't close to our level yet but he's getting there."

Makarov sighed, smiling nervously. "I'm always amazed whenever it concerns you or Rook." He mused before turning to look at Rook. "Go easy on her. If you're anywhere close to Ben's level, then Mira's going to have an extremely hard time and she'll try that much harder to overpower you."

Rook nodded. "I assure you, I'm not as strong as Ben but I'll try to keep the damage to a minimum."

Ben laughed and took another long swig of his drink. "Just hope that Mira doesn't lose her cool and prove me wrong."

* * *

In the backyard of the Fairy Tail building, a mob of mages had surrounded Mirajane and Rook while Cana was surprisingly gathering bets from anyone willing to gamble upon the winner. Macao and Wakaba seemed to be the leading the line; the former wagering a thousand jewels for Mirajane to win in less than five minutes while the latter seemed confident that Mirajane would end the fight in a single strike according to his thousand jewel deposit into the bucket.

Almost everyone placed bets, mostly supporting Mirajane while a few others favored Rook, including Gray. Makarov was reluctant to give a bad impression by gambling so he was the only one apart from Ben who didn't participate.

Mirajane was cracking her knuckles with an evil grin adorning her face while her hazel blue eyes seemed to have turned darker, as if that wasn't intimidating enough then the dark aura around her finished the job. "You gonna regret this, Rook. I'm going to beat the living crap outta you."

Rook simply ignored the threat, his finger twitching once before he balled his fists and shifted himself into a fighting stance. "Sorry to say, but words are just words without action." Mirajane scowled at him, ready to fight as well, using her anger as motivation.

"Let me set the ground rules; defeat either by knockout or forfeit. I will call off the match if anyone gets seriously hurt. No combatants are allowed to leave the arena. And, remember that we're family." Makarov noted that the combatants were ready and raised his arm before dropping it down."Begin!"

No sooner had the words left Makarov's mouth that Mirajane exploded straight at Rook, leaving a small crater in her wake. Rook barely registered her movement before she was in front of him, her fist already arcing toward his face. Rook ducked left before rotating on his heel and countering with a spin kick to Mirajane's right shoulder that knocked her off balance.

'He's fast?' Mirajane winced from the unexpected blow as he rushed at her. She twisted her body around, performing a sideway cycle kick only for Rook to bend beneath the rotating appendage. Placing one palm flat on the ground, he lifted his legs in the air and began spinning, performing a low rotating spin that struck Mirajane in the back of her legs, effectively knocking the girl on her back.

Going with his momentum, Rook placed both his palms on the ground and began to spin in a helicopter motion before pushing himself off his hands and into a downward axe kick. Mirajane cursed and quickly rolled backward to avoid the impact. Getting herself back to her feet with a flip, she once again charged at her opponent. Rook quickly spun around and deflected the outstretched arm meant to punch his nose before grabbing the appendage and swiftly flipping the girl before decking her to the ground.

Wakaba was stunned. "He's keeping up with Mira."

Macao could only nod his head; the shock clearly evident on his face. "No kidding."

'He's not only keeping up with her, he's actually toying with her.' Makarov noted.

The others were equally stunned from the development except for Ben, Cana and Gray; the three being well aware of Rook's amazing reflexes and mobility in countering close-combatants.

"Damn." Mirajane growled, rubbing her right shoulder. 'He hits hard.' That explained why he was so confident in his hand-to-hand skill. With such reflexes and the agility to support him in tight spots, he was quite capable at close range.

Rook maintained his stoic demeanor, not even an ounce of arrogance or hesitation in his expression. "Your movements are unpolished and tainted. You lack the skill and battle perception to calculate an adversary's motion. Experience in battle is insufficient. I propose that you should forfeit."

"I don't need a lesson from you!" Mirajane shouted angrily before once again exploding forward, but this time she was channeling her magic to enhance her physical attributes.

Rook's eyes narrowed in contemplation. 'She's becoming faster.' He clenched his teeth and swiftly leaned to the right while slapping her latest punch to the left before ramming his knee into Mirajane's abdomen. The blow knocked Mirajane's air out before she twisted her body around and went for a backhand. Rook saw the swing coming and ducking beneath the attack; he grabbed the arm and once again flipped her over. However Mirajane rotated her body and landed on her feet, albeit unsteadily only for the Revonnahgander to roll over her and drop an axe kick that caused her to taste dirt for the second time.

'He's too skillful to fight at close range.' Mirajane grunted in pain, pushing herself to her feet. Her rising anger mixed with her lack of patience, shrouding her mind with only a fraction of her consciousness holding back the desire to unleash her Satan Soul upon her opponent.

Rook noted how enraged Mirajane was, losing herself in her magical power. He knew his skills could easily outmatch her, especially after all of his training to achieve synchronization with his de-aged body. But, if she began using her Take-Over then he might have to use his Proto-Tool, followed by his magic. He chose to stick with the basics as long as he could to avoid such dangerous measures.

"Macao and Wakaba, you both just lost your bets." Cana's sing-song voice broke the two elder mages out of their stupor. "Mira wasn't able to beat Rook in one strike or win in five minutes." Both elder mages shed anime tears as she smiled. "Nice doing business with yah."

"He hasn't even deployed his Proto-Tool." Gray noted, grinning toothily as he ignored Cana's joyous demeanor. "Man, I'm definitely gonna be rich after today, won't have to work for at least a month."

"Don't be hasty, Gray." Ben's dead-serious voice broke the onyx haired boy's excitement. "It seems that Mira's gonna resort to her Satan Soul sooner than expected. Things might just get a bit messy now." He looked at the half-naked boy with a smirk. "At least you won't have to go on any jobs for the next month."

"How can you be so sure about that, Ben-nii?"

Ben looked at Lisanna and grinned. "Instinct, Lisanna. I can tell through my instinct." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't your animal Take-Overs have wild instincts of their own, huh?" A nod from the youngest Strauss sibling confirmed his suspicions. "Remember, instinct isn't something that can only be utilized in battles."He sighed. "Rook isn't only reading Mira's movements. He's instinctually preparing himself so that he can defend himself against her attacks while keeping up his assault."

"Mira-nee also have very good instincts you know."

Ben chuckled and looked at the battle. "She does, but she lacks experience."

Meanwhile, Mirajane seemed to be struggling against Rook's onslaught. A feint via a thrust of his palm caused Mirajane to raise her arms to block the nonexistent strike before Rook side-stepped and struck with a knee-strike to Mirajane's torso, forcing the eldest of the Strauss siblings to double over in pain. Not relenting, Rook swung around and lashed out with a back swing with his right leg that caught Mirajane square in the upper chest. She tumbled backward on the ground for the third time despite her attempts to arrest her momentum.

Rook sprinted forward and lashed out with a sweeping kick. However, Mirajane vaulted over the rapidly approaching attack and took advantage of her momentum, performing a frontal flip with the intention of landing a cartwheel kick on Rook's head. He grimaced at the impact as he blocked the drop kick with the back of his left hand before spinning beneath Mirajane's descending form and catching her with a powerful kick to her ribs that pummeled her into the ground.

Groaning in pain, Mirajane picked herself back up and growled. She could already feel her Satan Soul reacting to her rising anger and overpowering her mind, but she ignored it. A considerable amount of magical energy surged in the air around her body, so much so in fact that the ground itself began to shatter and dissipate under the force while the air was stained with a dark-purple magical aura. A mild shockwave tore through the thick air, pushing Rook back.

" **-Take-Over: Satan Soul!-** **"**

Utter silence and dread consumed the audience as they stared at the Satan Soul transformation. The feeling was far more exhilarating than anyone could have expected and Mirajane resorting to such an extreme measure meant that she was furious.

The slickness in the air disappeared to reveal the changes Mirajane had gone through, and her new appearance was no less intimidating. Her hazel blue eyes had shifted to a darker shade while her eyelashes had grown longer, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings were also visible above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs that further amplified her frightening appearance. Even her hair was wilder, jutting upwards and curlier, with a longer front ponytail, her ears extending backwards with pointed edges. Her canines extended out with her lips covered in lipstick of a deep blood-red color; her forearms and hands were covered in scales, each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side that looked sharp enough to bisect anything. As an added bonus to her intimidating appearance, she also had a large, stocky tail, seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Even her attire had changed, now consisting of a dark, skimpy one-piece suit that revealed her arms and legs, which was open at the front and back, exposing most of her belly and cleavage. It had lighter-colored edges in a spiky shape, and a similarly spiky collar tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders was tied in some thin belts that protruded from her one-piece suit, and her feet were covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which were decorated by lighter motifs on their upper portions, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs and on the lower sections, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. Finishing her new attire was a pair of gauntlets that covered the back of her arms and a pair of black, bat-like wings with a spiky protrusion at the upper edges that flared from her back.

'So this is her Take-Over, huh? Eh, amazing.' Ben thought, a hand supporting his chin as he examined her appearance. Outwardly, the difference did nothing when it came to modesty but it seemed terrifying enough pass her off as an actual Demon. However, what struck him the most was the amount of magical power blasting from her which was enough to put her on Erza's level, and her lack of control. 'That's what I was afraid of; she's slowly losing herself. I hope that Rook can still take her out without me jumping in.'

Gray and Cana were white with fear while the others didn't seem to be faring much better. The power was way too exhilarating to ignore, and the tables had apparently turned.

Rook reached for his Proto-Tool just as Mirajane launched herself at him, dirt erupting behind her as the ground she'd been standing on a moment ago detonated. He barely managed to deploy his force-field shield to block a punch that upon impact sent him skidding backward uncontrollably. Cringing at the force, he quickly leaped back to avoid a heel drop courtesy of Mirajane that created another notable crater and set off a shockwave that pushed her adversary higher in the air from the force. Rotating his body in midair, Rook quickly dodged the blow that would have impaled him in the torso before he used his shield to slam 'The She-Demon' down.

Caught off guard, Mirajane plummeted toward the ground before she quickly recovered and once again shot straight at her descending adversary. Rook struggled to even keep track of her ridiculously rapid movement, well aware that he couldn't avoid her forever. He performed a frontal flip in midair to dodge the angry Demon. Kicking her on the back, he used her as a springboard to speed up his descent and dodge the swipe kick that tore the air apart.

Once Rook's feet touched the ground; he rotated on his heel, his Proto-Tool already remodeled into a bow with an arrow aimed at the charging She-Demon. Mirajane growled angrily at Rook, swinging her hand to backhand the projectile but it exploded much to her astonishment and sent her smoking body careening backward. It barely did anything to hurt her courtesy of the Take-Over's scales and extreme defense, except for the stinging sensation that caught her by surprise. Shrugging off the attack, she snarled and prepared to launch herself at her adversary before her eyes widened in utter shock when two more projectiles tore through the smoke cloud and struck her. However, unlike before, they discharged electricity that nearly incapacitated her if it wasn't for how enraged and resilient she was.

Rook hesitated to shoot another arrow and continue his onslaught, his hand still cocked back as he waited for the dust to dissipate. That was his mistake as Mirajane abruptly burst through the smoke so quickly that she took him completely off guard. Out of sheer instinct he released the arrow. However, Mirajane dipped left to dodge the arrow before once again dashing at Rook. Her outstretched leg doubled him over and knocked the wind out of him before he was flung into the air.

Rook winced at the kick's force even if most of the pressure had been shunted off to the side. Another blow like that would definitely shatter at least one rib despite the Proto-Armor shielding him. He knew after a moment's consideration that he didn't stand a chance if this situation continued. Her physical attributes had gained a tremendous boost from her Satan Soul Take-Over. "She hasn't even utilized any of her magical incantations yet." He muttered almost inaudibly. Clenching his teeth, he hesitantly tapped the hourglass disc imbedded on his chest plate.

'She wasn't that arrogant for nothing. She's actually on par with Erza if not stronger, and despite losing control of her transformation, she's still outclassing Rook at the moment.' Ben sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he noted the destruction caused by the ongoing battle. Even the elder mages were all gob-smacked at the ridiculous display of magic. After all, why wouldn't they? This was a fight on entirely a different level for fighters their age. "Man, she's strong." He mused. "Definitely more than I gave her credit for."

"No kidding." Gray muttered. "I don't think that Rook's gonna win this now."

Ben smirked. "You never know." He grinned, noting that his partner was activating his last resort."He's not done yet."

Cana cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ben let out a chuckle. "Watch and you'll understand." His thoughts drifted to when Rook had first gained this new power.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Uh huh," Ben tilted his head slightly in confusion as he stared at the little spherical orb in Mystogan's hand; the silver dazzling energy within certainly piqued his interest, but its purpose was unclear. "So, all we need to do is fuse it with Rook's armor, and he can use magic?"

Mystogan shook his head, a frown appearing on his face. "No, he can't use magic. If he could have then I might have suggested transplantation, but since he lacks magical particles-"

"Ethernano." Ben corrected, folding his arms over his chest.

Mystogan scowled. "…Ethernano…he thus lacks the ability to use magic." He shook his head. "However, if we fuse it with his Proto-Armor, that should be an appropriate bypass since these lacrimas usually meant to be used as weaponry. He might be able to tap into the magic encased in this lacrima without harming himself."

Ben shared a glance with Rook who was standing beside him. "So, what exactly it can do?"

Mystogan contemplated the question. "I'm not sure actually. To start off, it will increase the wielder's physical attributes exponentially. Considering that we're fusing it with Rook's armor; it will become more durable and withstand almost anything we throw at it to some degree at least. However, it might alter the Proto-Armor, allowing the wielder to use the energy within."

"It could alter the Proto-Armor!?" Rook couldn't help but point out.

Mystogan nodded. "Precisely, it might form another energy-field coating that would amalgamate with your armor; creating a pseudo-armor embodiment using the same material that composes your armor; only it would be more durable. Apart from drastically enhancing your physical attributes, it would also let you use your Proto-Tool."

"What are the drawbacks?" Rook inquired, already impressed by the possibilities.

Mystogan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me finish what I was saying first." He muttered putting away the lacrima, before looking at the Omnitrix wielder. "In Edolas, the Kingdom possesses an ancient weapon, the Dorma Anim. It's the most powerful weapon in Edolas, and the weapon itself grants the wielder the magnificent power of a Dragon."

Ben gasped. "A Dragon, you say!?"

Mystogan tilted his head in affirmation. "Our ancestors created an…artificial Dragon. How they achieved the impossible is unknown to me, or if it could be even considered a Dragon at all. I'm afraid that I don't know anything more." Ben shut his mouth at the declaration, a sweat drop running down his forehead. "Though, its power is believed to equal those beasts that roamed the sky of Ishgar long ago. I have reason to believe that the Dorma Anim works on the similar principle of Anima, or at least a part of it. I studied it out of curiosity. Luckily, I got my hand on this prototype that was locked away in Extalia."

"You don't mean…-"

Mystogan looked at the brunette and rubbed his head, already regretting that he had brought it up. "I'm not certain, Ben. Rook's armor seems compatible enough to harness this power. Only the Dorma Anim could withstand the dense and incomprehensible limits of this lacrima up until now. If the myths speak the truth, then Rook will be the first xenobiotic Dragon Slayer in existence."

Ben gulped, while Rook closed his eyes in thought. "I admit, that does sound…cool." Both Ben and Mystogan deadpanned at the response from their poker-faced comrade. "Now, what are the drawbacks?"

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mirajane pursed her adversary into the air; her right arm clenched into a tight fist that was reared back as she flew toward Rook. However, she didn't expect what happened next. Extremely intense energy blasted outward from Rook; his entire body including his Proto-Armor seemed to be coated in an energy field that had materialized into a set of armor plating that took the appearance of a savage reptile with sharp claws on the gauntlets of his hands and feet; all the joints were covered by finely knitted silver chains, while the lower half of his face was obscured behind a Draconian-shaped visor, with two holes covered by a permeable material over where his mouth was supposed to be for breathing purposes. Overall, his Proto-Tech-Armor still retained its appearance save for the overlapping plating on his chest guard, gauntlets, shoulder pads and knee pads in addition to the helmet. His chest plate still possessed the green hourglass symbol but it had rotated down ninety degrees while his Proto-Tool was still held in his left hand.

Before Mirajane could process the changes, Rook twisted his entire body around and dropped a powerful descending hammer kick that was blocked by her crossed arms. However, the impact set off a seismic wave with Rook being propelled higher into the air while she was sent rocketing toward the ground at an inhuman speed, unable to control her descent before she crashed into the ground, creating a noticeable trench upon impact.

"What!?" Gray shouted in a comical manner, stunned to say the least while terrified at the sight of another re-quip mage. "He had something like this up his sleeve all along!?"

Cana wasn't faring much better. "How he's doing it? And, since when he can use magic ?"

Ben chuckled, looking at the astonished and dumbfounded expressions on everyone watching the fight. Today was just full of surprises for them. Not only did the fierce and violent Mirajane seem to be struggling, but against someone who was supposed to only be an A-Class mage, or was it B-Class? Sighing, he looked at Cana and smiled. "Well, he never had a reason to use it before, I guess." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Everyone listening to the brunette was gob-smacked at the reasoning while Makarov's face-faulted at the lame excuse. 'What was he thinking!?' He cried out mentally. 'Couldn't he come up with something better!?'

"He's so cool." Cana chirped, looking at Rook. "He's definitely more powerful now."

"He seems to have enhanced strength, speed and reflexes in that new armor."

Ben looked at the young, short and petite, blue-colored haired girl in surprise. What was her name? Oh yeah, Levy McGarden! She was the newest member of Fairy Tail, having quite nicely mixed with the younger generation, especially Lisanna. But, he didn't know she was this smart. To figure out anyone's capabilities so soon was a major indication of her potential as a mage. "How can you say that?"

Levy looked at Ben, her wavy locks of hair following her movement. "He just fended off Mira so easily even though he couldn't hit her before. His speed and strength must have increased to do that."

"I think you got that right." Ben admitted, smiling. "Impressive." She was quite embarrassed at his praise.

"Hey, that's our Levy." A double chorus rang from behind her, causing Ben to groan and roll his eyes while Cana giggled at the implication. It wasn't that hard to figure out who it was that held Levy in such high regard. Said mages were named Sarusuke aka Jet and Droy, both also new members and apparently quite infatuated by her given their constant attempts to impress her.

Ben looked at the duo; Jet being a slim, young boy with a sharp face that featured a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downward, along with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row and his trademark orange hair jutted outwards from the sides of his head. Droy was a little taller than him, his black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle resembling leaves while his hair was cut in a spiraling motif on one side. Dark eyes were paired up with thin dark eyebrows that pointed downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported also sharp features with prominent cheekbones.

Rook didn't let up on his momentary advantage and assaulted Mirajane with an ongoing barrage of arrows despite still being airborne. However, she displayed amazing endurance and reflexes by shrugging off the previous impact and weaving through the swarming projectiles, courtesy of her enhanced speed. Mirajane chuckled mentally, relieved that these arrows weren't exploding like the earlier ones as she eluded the relentless downpour of arrows. Continuing her evasive maneuvers, she noted that the projectiles were shattering the ground. Feinting to the left, she rushed toward her descending opponent. The fact that he could use magic caught her by surprise, and after how easily he managed to counter her before combined with this new power, she was certain that he would be a tough contestant.

Rook noted his adversary sailing toward him; however, he merely switched his Proto-Tool into a tonfa and charged his weapon. Now that he was utilizing the magic, he could easily keep up with her speed. However, utilizing a powerful form of magic would definitely have consequences during a spar so he stuck to his Proto-Tool.

Leaning back to allow Mirajane's leg to sail over him, Rook countered with a jab. Mirajane expected this and flew back before attacking once again; the young alien subsequently using her as a springboard to maintain his advantage. In the blink of an eye, she was before him with another of her punches sailing toward his face. Rook quickly dodged to the side before retaliating with a blow of his tonfa that caught her square in the chest. Mirajane grinned, barely even recognizing the strike before her face paled upon seeing Rook smirk in satisfaction. Electricity once again surged through her body, prompting her to scream in pain before an elbow was driven into her torso and she was sent pummeling to the ground once again.

Everything happened mid-air much to everyone's amazement.

Lifting her smoking form from the crater she'd just made, Mirajane glared at Rook with a snarl leaving her lips; her opponent landing right in front of her. "Forfeiting yet?" He inquired, but the steel in his tone caught Mirajane by surprise. However, she growled in defiance. Before she could respond verbally, Rook nodded. "I anticipated as much."

A moment later, the arrows scattered around Mirajane detonated, the combined explosion consuming Mirajane within before she could even move a muscle. The attack was powerful enough to set off another shockwave that whipped the dust away and forced some of the audience to step back from the stinging heat. Even Ben retreated to avoid getting caught in it. Makarov was the only one who didn't budge from his position.

The explosion eventually died to reveal Rook standing over the defeated and unconscious body of Mirajane; her Satan Soul having already faded. Rook sighed and tapped the hourglass symbol again, prompting his pseudo-armor to dematerialize into tiny particles of light before those faded away as well.

Makarov scratched his cheek as he estimated the Rook's potential. He could tell that the armor was extraordinary with enough power confined within to go up against an S-Class opponent; however the energy was unstable. The threat he posed though was amplified further by his skills and intelligence, enough to become a potential S-Class mage; and his deliberations were backed up by the amount of destruction on the surrounding area. 'I can understand why the brat was so confident in Rook's capabilities. Don't know what Mystogan did but it wasn't anything ordinary. This boy's really strong…and understanding. Lucky that we organized the spar in the backyard.' He sweat dropped before sighing and stepping forward. He coughed to clear his throat. "The winner by knockout is, Rook Blonko."

Everyone was stunned by the turn in events. Rook was the winner, having defeated Mirajane's Satan Soul. The silence was shattered with the joyous scream of Cana, who was holding onto the bucket of cash. "I just won a fortune!" She high-fived Gray, both were enjoying their little victory while others mourned with comical tears.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle. "Told yah, Rook won't let a bitch outclass him."

"Hey, that's my nee-chan you're talking about." Lisanna reprimanded before she broke down giggling. "But, you're right Ben-nii, Mira-nee actually lost to Rook-nii. I didn't know that Rook-nii was this strong, and now I get to train with you."

"I still can't believe it." Elfman was sweating profusely; his face pale in shock. "Mira-nee lost."

"She lost, and now she has to comply with my terms." Ben snickered. "I can't wait to remind her of that." He approached his friend. "Good work, furball." Rook scowled at the name but desisted from saying anything. "You're reluctant to use your magic but it seems like she didn't give you much of a choice, huh?"

"She's strong."

Ben looked at the unconscious body of the defeated girl and sighed. "I didn't think she was this powerful. No wonder she always wants to fight Erza." A grin broke out on his face. "And to rub it in, she's the one going to the infirmary. You did nice though, she didn't suffer much. Not even a scratch."

Makarov narrowed his eyes at Ben. "I assume you know that you'll be taking responsibility when she wakes up, huh?" Ben paled at the implication which caused the old man to cackle uproariously. "I'm kidding, brat! You should have seen that face of yours!" Ben scowled, a little miffed before he crossed his arms over his chest while a still chuckling Makarov turned to look at the crowd. "Now, after that exciting match, there's only one thing left to do, but first let's get Mira to the infirmary so we can celebrate Rook's victory!"

* * *

Things seem to have calmed down considerably since the spar. All except for Mirajane, who was sulking in the corner with an angry scowl adorning her pretty face. Lisanna and Elfman tried to cheer her up; the others maintained their space in case Mirajane snapped on them and turn their day into a nightmare. She wasn't known to be someone who could simply endure a defeat without retaliating and that attitude of hers made her a scary mage that no one wanted to mess with.

"Why don't you go and cool her down?" Ben chuckled at the horrified Gray who began sweating profusely. "You're an Ice-Make mage after all. That should be a simple task for yah, right? It'd help Lisanna and Elfman too, and save them the trouble."

Gray paled. "No way that I'm going there."

Cana giggled from beside him, discarding her attempt at reading tarot cards. "She's really angry though. It should worry you if she comes after you." She warned. "She can be really dangerous to take on when motivated by rage."

"Aw, come on. She can't be that bad, can she?"

"…" There was no response to Ben's nonchalant question, although Cana and Gray pretty much summed it up with their deadpan stares.

"Whatever." Ben then shrugged, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "She'll be fine, or at least when Erza gets back."

"…" Cana blinked in confusion.

Ben shook his head and sighed. "You must know that no matter the situation, she won't ever let go of her rivalry, just like Gray and Natsu." He explained. "She's probably channeling her anger into determination to take on Erza. You know, to let off some steam."

"Hey, we aren't that bad." Gray protested in a rather childish tone.

"…" This time it was Ben and Cana summed the response with the deadpan stares; Rook inadvertently joining the equation before Ben rebuked Gray.

"Are you kidding me? Do you even know why the old man won't let you and Natsu go on missions together anymore?" Ben sweat dropped when he noticed the perplexed look on Gray's face. "The last time you both nearly obliterated a mansion and beat up the owner who ordered the equipment you delivered."

"That wasn't even my fault, and it was flame-brain who burned down that big house and punched that guy in the face!" Gray defended, scrunching his eyebrow.

"I recall that the estate was covered in ice, and the client ran around complaining about the cold before being knocked out." Rook stated.

"I was stopping the fire from spreading!"

Cana sweat dropped. "What about the time that you and Natsu got lost in the forest instead of gathering wood for the carpenters? The client was so angry that we didn't get the job done in time. He refused to pay the bonus he promised and reduced the reward too." She thought for a moment. "Nobody has forgotten about how the two of you nearly put a client you were supposed to be protecting in the hospital!"

"That was because hothead picked a fight with me! And, I beat up that guy because he was ticking me off with his rambling and perverted looks!" Cana face-faulted, Rook's face scrunched up and Ben grew a tick mark on his forehead upon seeing Gray take off his shirt.

"And, why the hell are you stripping!?" Ben's eye twitched once.

"How the hell do I keep on doing this!?" Gray deadpanned upon noting his condition.

Everyone within hearing range face-palmed.

"Hey gramps, check it out! An egg! I found an egg!" Natsu's joyous scream broke everyone out of their reverie and they turned to look at the boy who was holding a considerably large white egg, almost as big as him, with blue markings embedded on it, noticeably in a flame pattern.

"An egg!?" Makarov observed the weird egg with interest. "Where on Earthland did you find that thing?"

"I found it in the East Forest." Natsu responded, leaping from one foot to the other in utter excitement.

"Heh, it's about time you did something good." Gray snickered, momentarily forgetting about his half-naked condition. "Want to eat it together?" He proposed, a wide grin forming on his face. "Waddaya you say?"

"Gray, at least first get your clothes on." Ben groaned, prompting the onyx haired boy to sweat drop.

"Don't screw around!" Natsu shouted, tucking the egg behind him in a protective manner. "It's a Dragon egg and I'm gonna hatch it!"

"Did you say Dragon egg?" Cana sweat dropped while Ben and Rook had their interest piqued upon hearing the claim; the trio followed by Gray immediately surrounded the egg and examined it in closely.

"Well, sure it is." Natsu nodded his head and pointed at the strange pattern on the egg's shell. "Look at these markings; I think they are just like Dragon claws."

"You think?" Gray frowned, his tone revealed the uncertainty in his voice.

"Hmmm, I think these look more like flames." Ben muttered. "Isn't it, Rook?"

"I'm curious as to whether Dragons even hatch from eggs." Rook had a finger upon his chin as he contemplated the matter. "Assuming that they're reptilian, it's a possibility. Natsu's foster-father was a Dragon himself, so he might know better."

"Yeah," Natsu grinned wildly before turning to Makarov, his hands on his hips. "C'mon gramps, please cast a spell on it to make it hatch."

"Haven't you learnt anything at all, you little fool?" Makarov frowned at the strange request. "It would be a sacrilege to bring life into this world through magic. Life is a force born of love and no magic can hope to match it."

"…" Natsu clasped his hand over the back of his head as he stared at the old man in confusion. "Could you be more specific about what you just said?"

Everyone face-faulted upon Natsu's confused request while Ben pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and Rook shook his head. Makarov also released a deep irritated sigh as he rubbed his head. "I think, perhaps you're not old enough to understand that yet."

"I won't even argue about that." Ben mused.

"What he means is that, if you want to hatch that thing, you'll have to do it with your own strength, diligently and properly." Erza appeared from behind the group, standing with her hands on her hips. "After all, you usually do nothing but destroy things. This is a good opportunity for you to learn about the birth of new life."

Instantly, both Gray and Natsu were hugging each other, their arms draped over each other's shoulders in 'best buddies' manner, both sporting painfully artificial smiles, beads of perspiration dripping down their faces.

"E-Erza, you're here." Natsu squealed querulously.

"We're getting along just fine as ever, see!? We're pals!" Gray shouted apprehensively.

Ben smirked at how the duo was behaving at the sight of Erza. Whenever she was around and they were caught fighting, she would quickly diffuse the situation with a punch to each of their thick heads. Safe to say, being a scary and a powerful mage as she was, she was also a relentless tormentor and a nightmare for both Gray and Natsu.

"So Erza's back now, is she? Let's pick up where we left off then, shall we?"

Ben sweat dropped. 'It seems like my prediction was right on target.' He noticed how fired up Mirajane was who had until been too sullen to join the conversation, but Erza's presence had changed everything. Feeling an elbow dig into his ribs, Ben looked at both Cana and Gray; the two staring at him with newfound respect and disbelief. Ben nodded firmly, bowing shallowly with a flourish.

"Another fight?" Lisanna murmured in annoyance.

"Mira!" Erza turned to face her rival with a wild gleam in her eyes. "Now that you mention it, we haven't settled things yet!"

The deadly crimson aura shrouding Erza only made her more intimidating to everyone's eyes, and the fact that Mirajane was also emitting a purplish aura herself didn't help much. They had their demonic horns locked, dropping several insults on each 0ther before brawling once again. Anyone with enough common sense dropped back, wary of getting dragged into the melee when it was Erza and Mirajane on the ground.

"They're freaking scary." Cana muttered, with a sweat drop running down her head.

"Erza keeps telling me and Natsu not to fight when she's the one fighting with Mira!? Man that pisses me off." Gray complained, which sounded more like whining. "It's too confusing."

Natsu nodded. "One day, I'm gonna beat the crap outta both of them for sure."

"It seems someone is in a really good mood." Ben chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I really can't wait for that day to come…" He laughed. "…and it'll be worth the wait, if it ever comes."

Now with no one to cheer up, Lisanna approached the fuming Natsu and giggled. "C'mon Natsu, if you keep behaving like a tough guy, then no girl would ever like your company."

"Well, who asked for your opinion?" Natsu snorted, scowling at the insult.

Lisanna giggled again. "Listen, if you want then I would be glad to help you look after that Dragon egg and help it hatch." She offered.

'Here they go again.' Ben rolled his eyes. He wasn't surprised that Natsu was so oblivious to Lisanna's crush, but he doubted that he any say in the matter when he was the same way. Due to that, he had only dated two girls in his entire life, Julie and later Kai. That certainly bring back memoeries.

Natsu's demeanor instantly shifted at the proposition and a wide grin replaced his scowl; the shade of pink on his cheeks didn't help much to reduce his excitement. "Really, you meant that, Lisanna!?"

"Taking care of it will be fun." The youngest sibling nodded, smiling. "We'll take turns with it."

Gray looked at the egg with a frown. "But, how are you supposed to look after it?"

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, how do we make that thing hatch?"

Lisanna tapped her chin in thought. "I once read in a book that eggs only hatch if they are kept warm."

"That's right, Lisanna. Eggs only hatch when their temperatures are maintained at optimum through incubation." Rook nodded his head. "Ensuring that it remains warm, one must constantly look after it."

"I don't exactly get it. But, keep it warm, you say." Natsu's face instantly broke into a broad grin much to the others' dread as he grabbed the egg. He decided to warm it up with a torrent of fire from his mouth. "That just happens to be my specialty!"

Ben's eyes twitched once as he brought his balled fist down on the pink haired boy's head while catching the egg with the other, placing the egg once again on the ground. "What the hell are you doing!?" He shouted, a vein throbbing on his temple. "Are you nuts or something? She said to warm it up, not burn it you moron."

"Let me cool it down real quick." Gray rushed forward only to be greeted with a punch to the face that sent him flying toward the quarreling Erza and Mirajane, his futile screams for mercy more than showing that his intrusion was most unwelcome.

"Like hell I would let you touch it!" Ben shouted indignantly.

Cana deadpanned. 'He's really serious here.'

"Maybe I should deal with this problem myself." Lisanna sighed while shaking her head. She released her magic, causing a pink Magic Seal to materialize beneath her as she was enveloped in a bright light.

" **-Take-Over: Animal Soul: Bird!-** **"**

The light faded to reveal that Lisanna had transformed into a large green colored bird with an orange beak; the feathers around her head to neck and wings were lime-green and dark green respectively; with the tips of the wings having a pink tint to them while her tail and long talons were also pink and indigo in color.

" **This should keep it warm."** Lisanna chirped, sitting atop the egg and draping her wings over it.

Ben grinned widely, relieved at the solution. "Good thinking, right Natsu?" The boy only grumbled his response from the ground, nursing the swollen bump on his forehead.

Elfman watched the sight in slight jealousy and sighed deeply, prompting Rook to look at him with an arched eyebrow. "Something wrong, Elfman?"

Elfman shook his head. "Lisanna and Mira-nee can do a full-body Take-Over like Ben-nii but I still can't." He grumbled solemnly. "If I could only do a full body Take-Over, then I could be a man and search for my missing parakeet."

Rook nodded his head in understanding. "Not everyone's the same, Elfman."

Elfman nodded, not exactly getting what Rook meant.

Rook sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, not really knowing how to explain. He looked at the other kids enjoying themselves and he smiled. Sometimes, all you had to do was forget your past and you can move on to the future, and yet at the same time, it was so hard to do. Straightening himself, he looked at the middle Strauss sibling. "You're too much of an amateur at present to achieve a full body Take-Over, but it's not enough to determine whether you'll acquire one. Ben has been through countless life-and-death battles to master his forms, Mira worked hard to harness her Satan Soul while Lisanna's Take-Overs are easier to accomplish, unlike your Beast Soul." He explained as best as he could. "With enough time allotted to access it, you can do a full-body Take-Over too. Rushing things might prove fatal later."

Elfman looked at Rook, a little confused. "So, if I train more and harder, then I could do it too, right?"

Rook tilted his head in affirmation.

Elfman frowned. "You know, you could have told me that earlier."

In response, Rook blankly stared at the second Strauss sibling.

* * *

A few days later, Ben was maneuvering his way through the rather busy streets of Magnolia towards the guildhall. He was rather miffed about Natsu recently missing his training, ever since he'd found that Dragon egg. Folding his arms over the back of his head, he looked into the bright sky. Natsu seemed to have taken responsibility for the egg though and that was a good sign of him maturing, even though Lisanna was probably with him, guiding him constantly. After all, he had barely seen her either recently.

Sighing, Ben ran his hand through his shaggy hair in a bored fashion. "I should have tagged along with Mystogan or Erza." He grumbled, mentally chastising himself for declining the invitation.

Mystogan was out on a mission to subdue a few Vulcans with Rook, while Erza, Gray and Cana were wiping the floor with a group of thugs that was disrupting the peace in a nearby town. Neither of the two missions sounded hard, and both teams were more than capable of handling them.

"Should I go and see Wendy then? It's been a while anyway, and I'm sure Mystogan must have forgotten to pay her a visit." Ben muttered.

Wendy had flourished over the past year. Not much physically, but magically she had harnessed quite a useful form of magic. Roubaul had kept him updated about her progress, so he wasn't worried anymore about her safety.

"Yeah, I will visit later after I've treated myself to some smoothies first. I can also give her some books I found on Sky Magic."

Ben's thoughts swiftly shifted back to the day ahead of him and how boring it would be. The guild would be way too quiet without anyone around. Well, the Strauss siblings would be there but Elfman was too quite, and Mirajane wasn't very dependable nor a suitable companion with that arrogance while spitting gibberish and insults all the time.

Abruptly, Ben flinched and his body stiffened as a shiver ran down his spine. Scratching his head, he shook his head. 'Was that Mira?' He deadpanned at the thought. "Not a good sign for the start of the day."

After pushing through the crowds, Ben finally found himself at the entrance of the guildhall. He reluctantly entered and the first thing that crossed his mind was the overwhelming and rare silence in the guild, while unsurprisingly one of the tables had been snapped in half, and astonishingly, Macao and Wakaba were comically groaning on the ground.

Ben approached the duo and leaned over them while letting out a chuckle. "Er, mind if I ask who didn't like your perverted faces and redecorated them?" He straightened himself and tilted his head to the side. "On second thought, spare me. I don't think it was wise of you to mess with tantrum Mira anyway."

Everyone's face-faulted at the comment.

Laxus merely chuckled at Ben's antics from the side. Upon his return, he'd found out about Natsu discovering a Dragon egg, and then watched Mirajane thrash Macao and Wakaba because they were the messengers of the news that Lisanna was spending time with Natsu and helping him hatch the egg. That news elicited the outburst from Mirajane because Lisanna was with someone who supposedly supported Erza, justifying her desire to pummel him. In the meantime, she vented her untamed anger on poor Macao and Wakaba before bolting outside to find him.

Things rarely changed in Fairy Tail.

Ben walked over to the bar counter and poured himself a double glass of his favorite beverage before taking a long swig. Sighing contently at the exquisite taste, he made a beeline for Makarov. "Hey old pervert, how's the day going?"

Makarov pouted. "You should start showing me some respect, brat."

Ben arched an eyebrow and delivered a bemused smile. "Don't kid around, old man." He chuckled at the short man, smiling mirthfully all the time much to the latter's annoyance. "Say, can you stop yourself from getting any older and looking at women without getting any perverted thoughts in that brain of yours?" Makarov sweat-dropped at the absurd question, prompting Ben to smirk. "Exactly, so how could I stop calling you an old pervert?" He sang.

Makarov deadpanned before he grumbled. "How's that even supposed to be proper reasoning?"

"It wasn't supposed to, old man." Ben clicked his tongue to stifle his hysterical laughter much to Makarov's annoyance. "Anyway, you do remember that you have that yearly meeting tomorrow?"

Makarov nodded in affirmation. "Why do you ask, brat?"

Ben let out a chuckle. "Oh, just wanted to ensure that you would behave yourself and won't do anything perverted like sneakily stealing that Weekly Sorcerer Magazine from Mira." He wasn't able to contain his laughter and broke down, clutching his ribs while the old man's face turned white in horror at the accusations. "I-I r-really got you t-this time, old man."

Makarov face-faulted.

* * *

The following week, Ben found himself up on the second floor, examining the updated request board for any S-Class missions, not that any of them interested him enough. Surprisingly, the mission requests could even pass for high A-Class, and yet here they were on the S-Class mission board.

"Found anything?"

Ben didn't need to look to know whose voice was it. "Nah, they seem too…easy." He muttered drily. "Nothing that others can't handle." He sighed, begrudgingly looking at the old man standing behind him. "So, what is it you want, gramps?"

Makarov shook his head. "Can you not go on another mission for a while, kiddo?"

Ben nodded reluctantly, folding his arms over his chest as he stared at the old man, already getting why there weren't any harder missions. "You're worried that Phantom Lord might retaliate when the guild's most vulnerable, with me and Laxus gone, when even Gildarts isn't here. I don't think that Jose's stupid to initiate a guild war. The Magic Council wouldn't appreciate that, not that they did when you pummeled him during the meeting anyway, old man." He accused.

"It's not Jose I'm worried about."

"Even though that man's a freaking Wizard Saint."

"Yet, you're not afraid of him."

Ben sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I'm not." He grumbled in annoyance as his eyes twitched once. "That doesn't mean I'm not aware of his capabilities. He's dangerous, just like you and other Wizard Saintsare."

"So are you, Ben." Makarov pouted. "You're dangerous like us, even without that fancy title, and you know that."

Ben shuddered. "Don't ever give me that creepy look again, old man!" He shouted indignantly before he snorted and trudged toward the stairs. "But, either way, you've got nothing to worry, gramps. Jose won't be making any moves yet. I assure you. They're not prepared, not yet." He stopped and looked back at the old man; his hands stuffed inside his pockets. "Also, Phantom Lord has someone like Natsu too, only stronger; Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

Makarov nodded his head in understanding at the revelation. All he could hope was that Jose would let the incident at the meeting pass. However, as a precaution, both Ben and Laxus would be around just in case. That would definitely cause Jose to hesitate in his decision; after all he wasn't foolish enough to fight him, especially when there was nothing stopping Ben and Laxus from tearing Phantom Lord apart, despite their numbers.

"WHO DID IT!? WHO STOLE IT!?"

Makarov and Ben left the second floor to see what the commotion was all about, and expectantly they found Natsu to be the source, randomly accusing anyone in sight of stealing his…Dragon egg!?

"Not again." Ben groaned and face-palmed.

"Laxus! It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Huff, like I even give a crap." Laxus snorted, casually folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter, completely ignoring Natsu's rant.

"Spit it out, Erza!" Natsu shouted indignantly at the redhead with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Watch your tongue, Natsu." Erza scolded threateningly, but the bead of sweat on her forehead implied otherwise. "I don't have your egg, so look for it elsewhere."

Lisanna meanwhile decided to make the toughest call. "Mira-nee, have you seen our egg?"

"No idea." Mirajane shrugged before looking at Natsu with a glint in her eyes. "Are you sure you didn't just eat it, Natsu?" She chuckled. "And then you forgot?"

That jab hit the spot as Natsu got all fired up and lunged head-on at the eldest Strauss siblings; several nerves comically throbbing in his temple and flames exhaling from his mouth as he threw a right punch. "I'm going to beat you into the dust!"

"Lookin' for a fight Natsu!? I'm not gonna hold back!" Mirajane parried the extended appendage, but the impact was enough to knock her into Gray; the latter crashing into a table face-first while Mirajane quickly regained her bearings and smashed Natsu into the ground.

Macao let out an annoyed grunt. "There they go again."

"There's something seriously wrong with these kids." Wakaba grumbled; his face paling at another thought. "I tell ya, I don't even want to think what the guild will be like in a few years."

"They only fight each other because they see them as worthy opponents. It'll help them get ready for any future battles." Makarov inputted sagely, smiling widely. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Laxus merely scoffed at that, while Ben sent a deadpan stare at the old man. "Don't you think that they might have some screws loose?" He chastised. "They're more than capable of destroying the guildhall at this pace."

"Their current progress will likely warrant the Magic Council's attention upon us in the future." Rook inputted, a grin adorning his face. "You're certainly more aware of that better than us. The damage reports and forfeiture might quadruple in no time."

Makarov blanched. "You don't have to be so honest and blunt, you know." He whined. "They won't be that bad."

"We'll see about that in the next few years." Rook folded his arms over his chest, the grin broadening.

Meanwhile, the yearning for a fight was winding down from the quarreling duo; their battle mostly consisting of Mirajane pounding Natsu into the floor as he kept stubbornly getting back up.

"Knock it off already!" Erza shouted, scolding Natsu before looking at Mirajane. "Just give the egg back to him!"

Mirajane locked horns with the scarlet haired girl with equal intensity, her right eye twitching. "Didn't I just say that I don't have the egg?" She rebutted. "Maybe you just stole it and ate it."

"Are you sure that you haven't gained any weight Mira!?" Erza fumed, a blood red aura emanating from her, conflicting with the dark purplish aura being ejected by Mirajane.

Ben grumbled incoherently at the implication of another fight as Elfman entered the guild with the egg, a nervous smile plastered on his sweaty face. "I'm sorry for the trouble everyone. I went to see Lisanna last night where I found you both asleep. I couldn't just let it stay cold like that so I took it home with me and kept it warm there."

Natsu frowned, despite being relieved. "So that's where it was!"

"Thanks you, Elf-nii." Lisanna chirped happily.

Everyone relaxed excluding Mirajane who looked at Erza with an angry scowl. "You totally thought it was me, didn't you?"

"As if you didn't think it was me." Erza snorted.

Suddenly, the egg jolted with an audible crack and everyone froze. Mirajane and Erza promptly forgot their feud as they gathered around the egg with the others. Even Laxus focused his attention on the egg, curious to know what it could be. Everyone was holding their breath as they watched the egg. Another violent jolt shattered the egg's top shell before a blinding light forced everyone to shield their eyes. When the light finally died down everyone looked down. No one had been expecting to see what they saw.

Floating a few feet above the shattered egg was a small blue cat with a white underbelly; pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, light blue cheek marks near tiny whiskers, and a triangular nose leading to semi-round upper lips on the sides, while a white-tipped blue tail weaved behind. However the most noticeable feature was a pair of small angel-like feathers on the back, and the smile in his fitful sleep in a way that could only be described as cute.

Everyone had different expressions at the sight. Macao and Wakaba were the most stunned since they were hoping for a Dragon, but a kitten with wings was entirely different. The blue cat floated over to Natsu and crowned his head; the wings disappearing as the kitten raised a paw and chirped.

"Aye."

That statement elicited cheers from everyone as they surrounded the newborn cat and began trying to pet him. Lisanna giggled at everyone's happiness and hugged Natsu. "Even though everyone was angry a moment ago, they all look so happy now. It's almost like the blue bird of happiness."

Natsu smiled, intently looking at the kitten curled in his arms and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "Happiness huh? Then, I'm going to call him Happy."

The blue cat's, now named Happy, ear twitched as if he had agreed with the name and he chirped in a squeaky voice. "Aye-sir."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle at the kitten but his thoughts were entirely different than almost everyone else. 'A cat with wings and he can talk. Description matches an Exceed? I wonder how he got here though.' He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "But, he's definitely cute."

That day, Natsu found a new friend whom he could call his family and the guild had the opportunity to celebrate the newest member joining their ranks. Little did they know that Happy's presence had triggered another event in the realm of magic. But that wasn't all. Things were about to change for the better, in the not too far off future. The question remained, how would Fairy Tail adjust to that change?

* * *

 **Another addition to the story, and makes it 200K+.**

 **A/N 1: Rook's armor was somewhat based from Akame ga Kiru anime. The idea though was my own. I had always wondered the creation of Dorma Anim and guess what, I planned a good reasoning behind it too.**

 **A/N 2: Down to next chapter sneak peek, it will start with an original arc, with few more insertion of what to expect in future. A surprise as well and a certain blonde flashy mage would make debut. Things though would stir before first attempt of Alvarez to invade Ishgar.**

 **A/N 3: Thanks go to Vandenbz again for proofreading this one too.**

 **So, this is all for now. Reviews and constructive ideas and critics are always appreciated. So, don't forget to leave a review. Also, no flames!**

 **Next chapter / chapter 16: (Title undecided!)**

* * *

 **Now, to answer some guest reviews, for last chapter and before one too.**

 **First, Kagura won't be making another appearance for a while. The only time she appeared was in chapter 2 and 3, and its purpose was to set a base when Ben meets Kagura again.**

 **About the challenge to write a Naruto/FT xover, it's up for everyone to read. I'll make some changes though to keep it slightly different.**

 **Whether Ben confronts Tartaros would entirely depend on how I mold the rising circumstance later.**

 **And, no erotic scenes included unless I find someone who can write them for me.**

 **As for all the suggestion, I really do appreciate them all. It's not like I get much to read anyway but whatever I got was sufficient enough to keep me pumped. And, big thanks to everyone who liked the story and favorite & followed it thus far. ^^**


	16. X780! Burden of Proof!

**Re-edited!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **X780!**

 **Burden of Proof!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tale: The Lost Hero!**

* * *

"No."

"Nope."

"Never."

"No way."

Ben wondered how many synonyms he might have left before he ran out. The day so far sucked, literally. Add to it, being obliged to accompany Cana on a mission of her preference was practically turning out to be a living nightmare for him – especially with her outrageous choices. Ben folded his arms across his chest and denied another request for cleaning a mansion. He wasn't an errand boy. He didn't even care to clean his own house unless absolutely needed, and that propensity gave Rook more than a few headaches. When it came to cleaning someone else's mansion, he forthrightly abhorred the idea.

Cana slumped in disappointment. "Is there anything you actually wanna do?" She grumbled.

"Yup, maybe subdue a big monster. Beat up some delinquents. Rescue villagers. Anything that makes me an awesome hero." Ben sagaciously nodded, raising his hand and pointing a finger for each of his personal preferences. "That's what I call a real workout, and reputation building." The brunette sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No finding lost items or mowing lawns, no rebuilding houses or friggin' cleansing them, or sterilizing them."

Cana sweat-dropped. "But, we train all the time." She pouted. "You had also promised to join me on a job of my choice, if I didn't drink any alcohol for a week." She remonstrated, purposely batting her eyelashes. "Don't tell me you are backing down on me now, are you?"

Ben scowled. "That is the only reason I am even enduring this torture. I am still suspicious though, as to how you managed it." He complained immaturely, while running his fingers through his hair. His eyes closed in contemplation as he stroked his chin. "But, I am damn sure you are picking these stupid jobs on purpose to get back at me."

Cana deliberately clasped her hands behind her back and again pouted in a painfully gullible manner. But, Ben refused to fall for the façade. That would be truly appalling. His endeavors seemed futile, until Natsu intervened with a pamphlet. Big praise for Natsu. "How about this one? It sounds so cool."

Ben rolled his eyes, well-aware of the Fire Dragon Slayer's inadequate knowledge when it comes to education. Especially when Natsu doesn't know reading and writing yet. "Natsu, what does it read?" He asked acerbically.

Natsu face-faulted in response, before he quickly clambered back to his feet, and glared at the brunet with a big scowl. "It reads… it says to subdue a big wild beast, and destroy the village. Yes, that is it." He read while holding up the flyer in front of his face, nodding assertively as if to reassure himself more. "You can subdue the beast, while I destroy the village." Natsu proposed with a broad beaming smile. "The reward is 500,000 Jewels. I wanna take this one."

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirped, his paw raised in the air.

Everyone in the room pinned the boy with a deadpan stare.

Ben looked at Natsu impassively, a sweat drop rolling rather outrageously slowly down his forehead, and he graced with a tick mark. The brunet then face-palmed and moaned into his hand. No wonder Makarov wouldn't let the Dragon Slayer go out alone on a job. Natsu's unparalleled tendency of copious amount of property damage was nothing new to the guild. Along with the Erza, Gray and Cana, Natsu was taking to the guild's whims and quirks like a duck to water. Regardless, Ben sometime wondered what Natsu might be learning under Erza's tutelage.

On second thought, he would rather not find out.

Gray was the first to overcome his flabbergasted demeanor. He stomped over to Natsu before snatching the flyer incredulously. "Give it here, ya dumb-charcoal-ass. I will read it for ya." Instead, a wallop into his face sent Gray tumbling into a recently replaced table.

"Like hell, ice-cone." Natsu shouted indignantly.

Gray angrily clambered to his feet and locked horns with the pinkette. Their respective elemental auras, opposing the other, caused half of the guild to turn hot and the other half cold. "At least, I don't suck at reading like you, flame-for-no-good-brains. So, get yourself educated first, moron!"

"Why don't you get yourself into some clothes first, you damn pervert!?"

Sure enough, the only thing that exemplified Gray from his birthday suit was his dark shorts. But the onyx-haired boy didn't really care, as the duo engaged in another of their fistfights. More tables began breaking, most of which were recently replaced by Makarov. Talking of which, off to the sideline, the said older man was flooding the back counter with his gushing tears, while Gildarts sullenly sat under the waterworks with an upraised umbrella, leaning against the counter with his right arm on his cheek and wearing an impassive face.

Erza – donning her newly refined Heart Kreuz armor set – stomped over to the duo. Her armor included a metal breastplate, a high steel collar, heavily plated shoulder guards and a triple plated waist guard. There was the Heart Kreuz symbol imprinted on the left side of her breastplate: a cross pointing downwards, and the shape of a heart with the brand's name over the cross's right edge, all part of Erza's style.

The redhead's small armored fist was enough to thrash the quarreling duo and effectively mute them. The brochure then flew over to the Revonnahgander, who was enjoying a smoothie while leaning back into his chair. Rook arched an eyebrow at the peculiar request. The reward was incredibly tempting. But no escort should be worth this, unless there was a catch, or the client was either ridiculously rich or that stupid, or both. "This sounds… suspicious."

"Wait! Since when did anyone else could just pick a job!?" Ben hollered exasperatedly.

"Let me see." Mirajane said. She snatched the flyer from Rook and held it in front of her face, her narrowed eyes squinting further as she focused on the request. "Oh, I think it does seem kinda shady. But the reward is tempting." She looked at Cana, a sinister grin playing on her lips. "Perhaps, we all should tag along?" She recommended innocently. "What do ya say, Cana?"

Ben's right eye twitched once at the implication. "Ehhhh, I don't remember letting anyone else pick the job, except for Cana." He remonstrated, placing his hands on his hips, and wearing an indignant face.

The others couldn't care less though.

Cana got into Mirajane's face – her own eyes twitching at the blatant proposal of the eldest Strauss sibling, and a nerve began throbbing in her temple. "I am going ALONE with Ben. So. Back. Off. Bitch."

"I think it would be really fun if we all joined in." Erza interrupted, much to brunet's chagrin, her arms folded below her breastplate. The crimson aura radiating from her made it obvious that she wasn't about to budge, not that the sinister purple and golden aura of Mirajane and Cana were any less scary. Their conflict with Erza's crimson aura only made it much more… ominous.

"Don't I have a say in the matter?" Ben complained tentatively, already dreading where this was going.

"Aye." Both Natsu and Gray grunted from their prone position.

Ben's right eye twitched for the second time. "Shut the damn hell up you two!" He barked indignantly, a nerve throbbing in his temple. "And stop ignoring me, dammit!"

Rook came up from behind and made a recommendation with a raised finger. "Let us sneak on an S-Class quest while the others are still preoccupied."

"…" Ben blanched comically.

"Ben! Tell them to shut their traps. You are going with me alone."

The said brunette glanced at Cana and frowned. "Of course-" He visibly paled at the murderous glares from both Erza and Mirajane, which promised unadulterated pain, and he gulped down the imaginary lump in his throat at the mere thought of it. He knew he could handle himself well enough if he had to fight both of them. But over time, especially with Mirajane joining them for the training sessions, the entire group had improved dramatically, forcing him to stick to his transformations on more occasions, instead of relying only on his mana. Even Rook had to fight seriously against the wails of Mirajane and Erza. Safe to say, the current predicament intimidated him quite a bit.

"C-Cana, I think this time we should, you know, let-" Ben's gaze shifted back to Cana, and he trailed off at another pair of dark and vindictive eyes. Chuckling apprehensively, he began stroking the back of his head sheepishly. Three pissed-off girls. Three sets of implacable glares literally drilling holes into him. Come to think of it, would he rather prefer dealing with one than two?

Grumbling, Ben shook his head pessimistically. That would have been the case if that last one wasn't Cana. An infuriated Mirajane and a very upset Erza was one thing, but a drunk Cana was a magnet for troubles, especially when she tends to get a little more… touchy. Shrugging, Ben again shook his head before looking at Rook optimistically. "You were saying something about sneaking off on an S-Class quest?"

Rook paled, an overwhelming sense of nervousness dawned onto his face before he quietly backpedaled, so as to not prompt the wrath of the three girls upon him. "Perhaps another time."

Blatant rejection.

Ben sighed and fretfully raised a hand, whilst timidly smiling. "Might I suggest something? Ah, I mean like we go together this time…" He looked at Cana persuasively. "…and in return, I do anything you want later." Cana arched an eyebrow at the proposition and smirked mentally, but just feigned normal from the outside, much to Ben's relief. But he wished he could just ignore the hunch wailing inside him. Why his senses were tingling like he just dug his own grave?

"So, we can come too, right?" Natsu asked enthusiastically. Gray was nodding his head pleadingly.

"Aye!" Happy chirped happily.

A threatening glare from Erza was adequate to compel the enthusiastic duo to cower in unadulterated fright, flaking beads of sweat that accumulated beneath them as a puddle of salty water.

"Oh, Ben, I forgot about these. I just happened to come across these magazines in Natsu and Gray's rooms." Mirajane smirked, holding out a couple of magazines of him nominated as the second on the 'Most Wanted Boyfriend' monthly competition. "I think they wanted to get back at you with these for the last time."

Ben looked at the cowering duo with killing intent that leaked from him in an appallingly malevolent aura. Fangirl troubles were hard enough to deal with. Safe to say, the enraged look was nearly sufficient to kill them, but Ben had a better plan. A crueler plan. Blue mists wafted off him, and he released hell on the two teens; a storm of brimstone and fire which couldn't be explained in words. By the time the brunet finished up, they were nothing but a pile of blood, bones, and shredded clothes.

 _'They wouldn't be a bother anymore.'_ Both Mirajane and Erza thought in unison, before their eyes resettled on the Revonnahgander. Rook stiffened at the unwanted attention, and involuntarily stuttered incoherently about something that could barely be distinguished as a denial to join the team for the job.

"No problem, maybe next time." Mirajane said as she smiled in a way that sent a jolt up Rook's spine.

Rook shook his hands frivolously, feigning an anxious smile that hid his uneasiness and apprehension. "I am scheduled to join Mystogan later."

Ben bobbed his head once at Rook while he listlessly brushed off his hands, content with his handiwork. He looked at the crying Natsu and Gray with a vindictive scowl. "If there is a next time, I will sic Rath on you. I will kick your ass, slowly rub salt on your wounds, and finally grill you." He narrowed his eyes. "Am I clear?"

The squeaky and barely audible reaction indicated that his message was heard very loud and clear. Ben then stormed off, but not before instructing the girls to meet him at his apartment after they were prepared to leave. It was more like requesting though. Ben knew better when dealing with the girls.

Mirajane approached the barely recognizable pair, prompting Gray to glance at the callously grinning witch, and he croaked. "W-Why did you lie?"

Mirajane crossed her arms and leaned forward, a subtle, sinister smile slowly splitting her face. "Ah, it will stay just between us that those magazines were never yours, 'kay guys?" That smile promised unadulterated pain, while her bangs shadowed her eyes, helping to convey the possible consequences. "Otherwise, you know what to expect. Remember, you wouldn't want to disappoint me."

Another chorus of affirmation shrilled out from the duo.

The others could only gawk at the sight in bewilderment, but they dared not speak a word, lest it would be only nightmares haunting them forever. Ben had always been a subject of discussion, due to his flourishing fame, but his equally growing popularity with girls was astounding to the male wizards. For a moment, they imagined bowing to him and begging him to teach them his methods for wooing the opposite sex, and then their eyes shifted to the battered bodies of Natsu and Gray, which was enough to get them to drop the idea.

The promised pain wouldn't be worth the trouble.

* * *

 _'Damn it, I am not a fucking babysitter.'_ Ben couldn't say that aloud, but he could certainly think it, as the small cart rolled through the Hargeon port and to the exit. This escort was certainly paying handsomely, but there was a catch. The client wanted them to escort the twins named Keith and Leah, both were a year younger than him, but a real pain in the ass. Sighing subtly, Ben recalled that they both hailed from the Konzern family, one of the wealthiest, and well-known nobles in Fiore.

Both had been temporarily living in Hargeon with their old grandparents, until recently, when they have decided to return to Crocus to the Konzern Estate. The Fairy Tail mages were asked to keep an eye out for anything suspicious or dubious, since the rough ride would narrow down the number of guards who could join them. Ben then ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. The sheer number of bodyguards had precluded the choice to use of a train, hence the unfavorable cart against Ben's better judgment.

That was the influence of the Konzern family.

They might have fortune, but no intellect.

The Konzerns' willingly allotted a dressed-up wagon for the brats, and organized few horses for the mages, along with innumerable men, outfitted with all kind of modern arsenal that ranged from enchanted blades to magical staves, marching behind them under the scorching heat of the sun. It only gave them a false sense of security. Every prospect has exploitable openings. This one only had a whole bunch of them, along with a bonus. They were most probably meandering straight into an ambush.

Particularly, considering the significant augmentation in the activities of various dark guilds lately.

However, that wasn't what perturbed Ben. Grumbling incoherently under his breath, Ben remembered how Cana, Erza and Mirajane had outvoted him, forcing him to stick with the brats, while they rode the horses. Mirajane couldn't stand the children without turning into a Demon herself, and Erza had this otherworldly sense of understanding. To ensure that their employers could reach Crocus in one piece, literally speaking, both the hotheads were out of question. Cana though, simply refused to be stuck in the wagon because she was unofficially commanding the mission.

Ben moaned in exasperation. He was sure that if he had to stay with these so-called kids any longer than necessary, he was gonna snap. Sighing, he slowly leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes. The brunette couldn't help but let the quirks of the twins remind him of his first summer with his favorite cousin Gwen. However, unlike them – who were individually a handful – Keith and Leah were a pain in the ass together.

The group had barely left Hargeon, when these brats remembered that they had left their luggage behind. Nothing for XLR8, but little did he know that, that was merely the beginning. An hour later, they were famished, albeit having been fed in town. Their grumbling had nearly driven him nuts. Compelled to stop in a clearing to grill some fishes and meat had only served to extend the delay.

Regardless, the pause was actually welcomed by the brunette, as an occasion to unwind from their restless bantering. However, that altered when the twins decided to take off into the thick woods on their own. Ben and the girls were compelled to give chase, and herd them inside the wagon. It was barely a workout for Four Arms, but having them punting in mid-air, while he carried them was absolutely infuriating. The wagon rolled forward again, and then it rained.

It eventually become a thunderstorm.

The rain was insistent on not stopping anytime soon. Combined with the never-ending complaints of the kids, Ben was soon nursing a huge migraine.

Ben offered to swap place with one of the girls, but unsurprisingly they all refused. He wouldn't have been this hurt if he was rejected a date instead. They preferred to get soaked in the rain, or to take shelter under a thick tree, over using this cart. A bit disappointed, Ben stared poker-faced at the kids pacing inside the wagon, and he sighed in aggravation. The fact that they barely had the space to loiter around, their non-stop disparagements, their footsteps, and the rain drops thumping against the cart roof, all had him on the edge. The brunet had once even peeked out at the rather dark, gloomy, cloudy sky purposely hovering over them, and sworn that if he could repay the favor, the clouds wouldn't dare cross him again.

The rain finally stopped, much to his utter relief.

Perhaps, Lady Luck finally opted to show him some mercy, as the kids promptly fell asleep, probably from exhaustion. Ben wondered if the reason for such a tempting reward was solely due to these annoying brats. His reverie was promptly shattered by thick and loud snoring, which caused him to slap his face and moan into his palm. At least, this was way better than their grievances. The wheels were finally rolling again. For him though, dozing off was the only option, something impossible at the moment. So instead, Ben let his thoughts run randomly.

The last couple of years had been rather mundane, but peaceful for the guild, or as peaceful as it could be with the youngsters' so adamant on ripping out what remained of Makarov's hair, along with repetitively destroying the guildhall every other day. The collateral damage left behind, thanks to their great effort, had increased exponentially over the years, particularly when it concerned Erza, Mirajane, Natsu and Gray, much to the old man's consternation. Cana was following them closely but her whims were mostly tapered by sake. Regardless, having to deal with Cana's senseless persona transformation regularly, which entirely contradicts her real persona, it didn't make much difference. She was a bigger hassle actually.

Oh, and considering Gildarts running amok in Fiore, others would be the least of Makarov's concern.

Despite gaining eminence, and an imposing reputation over the years, the guild wasn't able to prevent the councilors from posing indefinite penalties and heaps of paperwork upon the guild. The fact that the guild was constantly susceptible to disbandment was another trouble for Makarov to deal with.

The only thing stopping the Magic Council was probably the brunette's own reputable social position, and his growing influence on the population of Fiore. Since Rook joined the rank of S-Class mages the previous year, it had only escalated the Fairy Tail's influence. Laxus' consecutive success was another debate amongst the older councilors. In all honesty, the accomplishments of Gildarts, the growing youngsters, and Makarov retaining his position among the Ten Wizard Saints, were probably what held them back from making an enemy out of the strongest guild in Fiore. Especially, with the recent increasing dark guild activities.

Politics could certainly become a double-edged sword. It was only a matter of reckoning – which edge will hurt less.

Speaking of the strongest guilds, the Phantom Lord had resisted from making any moves on them, after Jose was badly battered by Makarov during the annual meeting. Not that both guilds weren't still in opposition. Apparently, Phantom Lord had been recruiting more and stronger candidates over the last couple of years, and establishing more subordinates' guilds in Fiore. Ben would even hear rumors about the Phantom Lord's Dragon Slayer increasing popularity, 'Black Steel' Gajeel Redfox.

Ben wasn't surprised though, not when he already knows of Natsu and Wendy's existence. Now Gajeel had also joined the list of the unknowns. However, Ben was curious about the abrupt discovery of more novice Dragon Slayers. It was all still a mystery to him, but he sought to find the answers someday. Perhaps, Ben might even gain a more thorough understanding about the connection between Natsu's and the E.N.D.'s existence.

Talking of Natsu, the young Fire Dragon Slayer definitely has immense aptitude, and his resilience during fights are considerable too. Although, Natsu was implausibly dense when it comes to Lisanna. Thanks to years of arduous training, the Fire Dragon Slayer has improved noticeably, unfortunately along with the caustic competence of his flames too. Gaining the other responsibility of Happy had even taught him the importance of family to protect. Natsu was still learning, and so was Gray. The Ice-Make wizard lacked Natsu's destructive capabilities, but he still stood out quite well. Gray could even put up a reasonably good fight, especially with his assortment of techniques and his peculiar ability to adapt to any circumstances.

However, that didn't alter one fact. Both were morons.

No matter the situation, they could be a pain in the ass for both friends and foes alike. Not that Erza and Mirajane were different. Erza had improved considerably, so much that he even believed her to be ready for the S-Class Mage Promotional Trial this year. Her affinity with Requip Magic, combined with her love and aptitude for swords and armors caused her to stand out clearly. With telekinetic abilities, she was truly an amazing wizard. Ben could speak the same for Mirajane, but her lack of self-control - when in her Satan Soul - imposed some threats, and usually held her back. However, where one girl had variety, the other manipulates the demonic power. Team them together, and they were a force to reckon with. Though their bickering and rivalry was closely comparable to Natsu and Gray, not that anyone was going to point that out to them. No one preferred to end up in the infirmary every other day.

Cana was close behind them, really close. She didn't usually partake in guild quarrels, but when she does, she certainly holds her own. Perhaps, it was the alcohol. For a fourteen-year girl, she had a remarkable affinity for it, combined with an absurd defiance to easily label her amongst the heaviest drinker. No amount of talking had managed to dissuade her from drinking more. Wasn't that the reason why he was stuck in this very mess in the first place? He wanted to play the role of a concerned friend, and she unbelievably resisted the booze for an entire week to get back at him.

 _'This is pure torture.'_ Ben moaned, cracking an eye and quietly stealing another glimpse to ensure that the kids were still dead to the world. At least, they had stopped snoring. Ben was just about to close his eye when the vehicle was brought to a sudden halt. Sighing at his bad fortune, Ben indignantly pushed the window down and looked outside. "Cana, what is the big deal now?"

"I think someone is here to test their luck."

That was Mirajane, egotistic as always. Sighing audibly, Ben exited the wagon, and confronted the several dozen men barricading the path ahead. The fact that most of them were barehanded, whilst only a few were equipped with magical bludgeon didn't go unnoticed. It certainly helped to narrow down their kind. They were likely wizards, probably belonging to one of the dark guilds around here.

"Ben! Mind lending us a hand?"

The brunet impassively looked at Cana and arched an eyebrow. "Deal with 'em yourself. They shouldn't be much of a bother for y'all." He languidly waved his right arm in front of him, prompting a thin mana platform to materialize beneath his foot that levitated him over the cart before dematerializing. "I think, my part was just to protect these kids, so I will pass. They are all yours. Consider it a simulated training. You become cocky, you get hurt. At worst, you would die. Not that I would let that happen to any of you. But don't forget, this wouldn't be much of a training session if I had to interfere."

Many of the dark mages and some of the soldiers accompanying them sweat-dropped at the bluntness of the boy, while Cana deadpanned. "Well, you could have just declined, ya know."

"I just did." Ben shrugged nonchalantly, not bothering to explain. "Like I said, they are all yours."

Erza stepped forward, and leveled her blade at the men. Her eyes were narrowed in displeasure. "Who are you?"

Ben chortled lightly, quite pleased to be sitting this one out. It offered him an extremely good prospect to analyze them, and he was glad to find Erza retaining her composure. He knew she remained poised as she scrutinized the strength, and condition of her opponents, when it came to a fight against all but Mirajane. This usually gave her an edge against most of her adversaries.

Mirajane boisterously cracked her knuckles, and grinned. "Does it matter? Let just pummel these leaping monkeys into the ground already. They are so full of themselves that they don't even know what is coming to 'em."

Several of the mages face-faulted at the insolence of the eldest of Strauss siblings, before they clambered back to their feet and leered infuriatingly at the three girls. One apparently, the leader, who happened to be an imposing figure stepped forward. He was bald, with a deep wrinkled face that reminded Ben of Makarov, and a long scar across his nose, while he brandished a skull-head stave, which was leveled at the girls in an inauspicious posture. "I am Ritsuga Konzern, and we are mages of Scorpion Tomb. If you value your lives, relinquish the children to us. I give you my word. We will let you and those hundred men behind you pass unharmed."

Erza scowled while a vein pulsed on Mirajane's forehead. Cana stiffened at the authority and conviction of the man. However, Ben merely crammed his left hand into his pocket, and slowly mussed his hair with his other. Though behind that injudicious veneer, Ben was mentally analyzing all their opponents. Ordinary soldiers were ineffective against dark mages, so if they got involved, most of them wouldn't make it out of this alive, and with probably the four dozen dark mages in the opposition, they would be massacred.

Then, the leader's last name caught his attention. Ritsuga was apparently associated with the Konzern's… but **,** Ben knew that Scorpion Tomb hailed from the west. Ben mulled it over in his head. The fact that they had travelled so far bothered him extraordinarily.

Ben turned around, and noted the soldiers prepared to rush forth, but their charade lacked determination. Raising his free hand, he shouted. "You guys relax. They aren't any ordinary foot soldiers like y'all. You guys should try your best to remain out of the way, or you would be dead otherwise." Ben then turned back to look at the dark mages, and smirked. "Since you were kind enough to offer us an alternative, I suppose I will do the same, so as to not regret anything later, heh." He put a hand under his chin, and contemplated his choices. "As you can see, these girls standing in your way are potentially dangerous, if the situation demands such, and I am not counting myself. If you want, go ahead and try your luck. But, I will remind ya, I am strictly here on a mission to protect these annoying kids and escort them to Crocus safely, and not to play with you lots. So, if you somehow manage to get past my friends, I must take you down, and I assure you, I will." Ben said confidently, provoking the enemy as his eyes exhibited nothing but complete faith. "However, if you don't find this worth the whole trouble and pain you will all go through, then leave at once. I give you my word, we will let you and your men pass, unharmed. I will also gladly overlook this incident ever even happening."

Ritsuga shook his head in disappointment. "Believe me, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't necessary. I was merely trying to avoid hurting you all. I utterly despise pointless carnage. Regardless, I am afraid we cannot oblige to your demands."

"Eh, you put us in a pinch then." Ben sighed running a hand through his hair. "You see, we cannot afford to let you do as you please either. Anyway, it was the best I could do for you all. I will let the girls deal with the situation from here on."

"You still do not understand." Ritsuga muttered. "I cannot seem to persuade you, and you cannot seem to persuade me. You offer us no choice."

"Sweet talk ain't getting ya anywhere, old man." Mirajane said, an eyebrow raised in mock wonder. "Maybe, that is all you have actually got."

Cana reached into her shoulder bag, and drew out several of her magic cards. "Mira might actually be right this time. I got this hunch that you are all bark but no bite, eh."

Ben arched an eyebrow. Did she actually sound a little drunk there? Perhaps, she had somehow pilfered a few bottles of alcohol when they left town earlier. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ben shook his head. He would be lying if some part of him hadn't anticipated it. After all, she did manage to not reek of sake for an entire week. She gotta make up for that.

"I will ask again." Erza said, her daunting gaze easily conveying the impending devastation if they dared to ignore her warning. "Let us pass, and we won't have any trouble. Do otherwise and you will regret it."

"Huh, are ya scared, Erza? Or, did all those strawberry cakes made you too fat and sluggish to fight?"

Erza's right eye twitched once at the taunt of the eldest Strauss siblings. "Care to repeat that, Mira!?" The redhead locked horns with Mirajane. Both of their eyes were lustrous with a thirst for battle and a carving to beat each other to pulp.

"You heard me right! I think that you have become chubby under that big tin can of yours. I don't think Ben wants to train with an overweight termagant like you anymore, bitch."

"Are you sure it isn't other way around? I remember you stealing my desserts, and stuffing your face with them, hag! And, last time I checked, I was wiping the guild floor with your sorry ass, so don't get so cocky because Ben had praised you. Miracle only happens once. You are still nothing but a bad-mouthing bitch yourself."

"I dare you to say that again, shrew!"

Everyone blanched at the arguing young women. Even Cana shook her head, while Ben sweat-dropped, his mouth gaping open at the obliviousness of the two girls. Why the hell was he into their petty fight!? Growling in impatience, the brunette shouted out of exasperation. "Can't you two just stop your bickering for once and focus on the mission!? You two are making fools outta yourselves!"

Erza and Mirajane continued to glare at each other for a few more seconds, before snorting and refocusing their death glares onto a nearby group of enemies to vent their anger on. A few of the opposing mages fell back as intimidating dread washed over them, due to the scorching glares of the two. It was enough to send a shiver up their spines.

Ben refocused just as Ritsuga diffidently ordered his men to attack. The dark mages reluctantly advancing on the daunting girls, albeit apprehensive, but obeying their leader nonetheless. The girls then prepared themselves, but the hot-tempered Mirajane was the first to charge, with her demonic aura exploding from her small frame in such an astounding amount that few of the nearby assailants froze in fright. The unnamed transformation set off a convulsion, pushing several of the dark mages back while many others retreated subconsciously at the sight of an intimidating Demon. The malice tainting the air fainted, and then Mirajane blasted through the dust in her Satan Soul form.

Ben knew that the moment Mirajane tapped into her demonic power, the tide would turn. However, he had not anticipated her to charge headlong. She was strong and had become far stronger in recent years, as the ground she had been standing upon had been obliterated, while the killer rapt and drowning aura in the air could only be the work of a powerful mage. If only she would be a bit more compliant, then Erza and Cana wouldn't be the only ones ready for the upcoming S-Class trial.

An upsurge of dark energy incapacitated all the left flank of the dark mages with ease. Cana frisked back, while simultaneously throwing multiple cards, which would explode midair with a quick snap of her fingers, dispatching more of the assailants. The struggle had barely started yet, and already the enemies' strength was down by a quarter within a matter of seconds.

Ritsuga stood back, letting more of his forces rush forth. Erza parried away an energy beam with the flat surface of her broadsword without even blinking, before rotating around on her heel, and knocking the man into his comrades gathering behind him. She swiftly sent a cascade of magical attacks and re-quipped a lance for broader use. Erza smoothly cut through the enemy forces, shattering their equipment into tiny pieces, and continued her onslaught on the defenseless men.

Erza noticed another group approaching. She quickly traded her lance for a pair of rapiers, holding her left sword in a converse grip, and countering their charge with a omni-directional swipe that forced the enemy back. Throwing her right sword in the air much to the everyone's surprise, she hurtled forth and executed a smooth and terribly powerful punch into the closest mage, knocking the entire group to the ground. She continued forward, using her left blade to avert incoming attacks before jumping into the air, and reclaiming her other blade in the means. She descended upon the mob with powerful dual vertical strikes, with the shockwave debilitating them instantly.

Meanwhile, Mirajane utilized her finer alacrity to trounce the weak mages into the dust, her powerfully dominant strikes shattering the tenacity of the men. Weaving through the swarming bunch that were surrounding her, she heedlessly but tenaciously subjugated any mage in her path. The enemies flew in all directions, some impacting the ground, while others crashed into various trees.

Ben smiled. They had all grown stronger. Closing his eyes, he idly waved his arm, emancipating a crescent arc of mana that repulsed the mages approaching him with ease, while he repelled their attacks with a mana shield manifesting in his other hand. At least, until Cana and Erza suddenly interrupted them. His audacity almost cost him his life if it wasn't for the redhead stabbing toward him with her right sword held in front of her, while the other blade was clutched in a reverse grip, twining around to swat away a pair of incoming axes' that was aimed at him. The impact though was dynamic enough to shatter Erza's blades.

Ben barely managed to regain his bearings, before the axes spun around like big boomerangs, and scurried back toward him. Barely squandering another second, Ben threw off their trajectory with a thrust of his arms, prompting the initiation of a technique named Mercuta Verditis, a concerted rafter of his mana that averted the resilient weapons from him by mere inches, but the repercussive squall nearly toppled him backward. His neck snapped around to track the axes searing through the line of guards, beheading those unfortunate enough to get caught in their path; blood staining the ground as the headless bodies collapsed.

Ben growled menacingly at the horrid sight as the axes disappeared into the woods. The impulsive attack froze everyone in their boots. Even the dark mages had stopped and had retreated in utter astonishment, while the guards still in one piece gulped, their faces pale in abhorrence and terror. Even Erza was down on her knees, holding her right shoulder blade, where blood was dripping from an open cut caused by the shrapnel of her swords. Swiping his right hand across his cheek to wipe off the drops of blood, filtering out from a scratch beneath his right eye, Ben jumped down from the cart and scuttled in the direction, where he thought the assailant to be hiding; the untamed vehemence clearly visible in his pale emerald eyes.

Mirajane and Cana were also frozen in repugnance as several more beheaded bodies also collapsed down around them, only this time they all belonged to the dark mages. The former was quick to convalesce and ignore the pale men as she hustled to abet the red-head, with the brunette right behind; both struggling to hold their food in their stomach.

"Dammit, are you okay, Erza!?"

Erza grunted painfully, finally acknowledging the agony in her wounded shoulder. It was the second time that she had spectator death, and this was more horrendous than her time in the Tower of Heaven, when Jellal had slaughtered those slaves on that ship, or those cultists torturing the prisoners to death.

Shaking off those resurfacing memories, Erza bobbed her head quietly, looking away from the sight. "I am alright, but stop Ben?" She grunted, coming to her feet before turning to refocus at the mages of Scorpion Tomb; most of them were incapacitated while some were… dead.

Mirajane's Satan Soul gradually wore off in the meantime as she supported Erza with an arm draped over her shoulders. Luckily, her arm hadn't been permanently damaged. "Ben is probably fine. He just rushed into the woods, probably looking for that attacker. Don't worry 'bout him." She answered anxiously. "But, are you alright? I mean, you are bleeding bad."

"I am alright, 'kay." Erza grunted, closing one eye in agony. "We must wrap this up quickly, so that we can go after Ben. He might need our help out there."

"Don't worry 'bout 'em. I got this." Cana quickly pulled out more of her enchanted cards and hurled them at the remaining men. The lightning rupturing from the enchanted cards electrocuted the men before they could even balk, instantly knocking them out cold. Their bodies convulsed as electricity flickered around their smoking bodies.

The entire Scorpion Tomb force had been defeated, but not how they wanted.

"Let's go." Erza winced as she tried to move her right arm.

"You are not going anywhere." Mirajane chastised, scolding the pig-headed girl as she pushed her defiant frame toward the wagon. "You will just rest here, 'kay? Cana and I will see that Ben stays out of trouble."

"Don't talk like you understand anything." Erza barked, annoyed.

Mirajane stopped and blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"Just go after him before he does something stupid, he would regret." Erza said, almost pleadingly. "I saw those eyes. It was… frightening. He was willing to kill whoever was in there." She clenched her fist, resisting the quiver and chill in her body. "He has snapped."

Cana had already reached for the doorknob, and opened the cart's door. Their eyes promptly fell onto the twins curled up in the corner, holding each other in fright. "Are you two alright?" The brunet inquired softly.

Leah's eyes were drawn toward Erza's hemorrhaging arm, and she cringed inadvertently. "Are you okay? We heard people shouting outside." She asked slowly and tentatively, whilst looking at the redhead. "W-What happened to your arm, nee-san?"

Erza grumbled something inarticulately, while Cana smiled assuringly. "Everything is alright out there, so don't worry about a thing, okay?" She said, helping Erza into the wagon.

Mirajane looked at the kids complacently, breaking out from her momentary stupor, but anyone could have comprehended that it was a facade. "Erza just fell from her horse. She sucks at riding. Don't worry though, she will be fine as long as she stays put."

"Mira, watch your language." Cana reprimanded.

"Whatever." Mirajane ridiculed, stealing a glance toward the forest, where the brunet had disappeared. She noted Erza still looking at her, and she sighed. Mirajane then motioned for the guards to come near. The men reluctantly trudged across the bloodied ground with one of them heading toward the cart, while the other dispersed to quickly secure the immobilized mages. "Please see that she doesn't leave here, and treat her injury if you can. Also, clean the mess and be vigilant. Who knows how many of them are lurking in the shadows."

The man nodded. "I will find something."

Mirajane then nodded subtly to Erza as she placed a hand on Cana's shoulder. "Stay here with Erza, just in case more of these bastards are lurking nearby. Erza is in no condition to fight, so you better be on guard. I will look for Ben. If you need help, just launch a signal. I will come back as soon as possible." She turned around, but stopped. Tilting her head to look at the redhead, she scowled. "I don't need to know about his past to understand him. If you think you understand him better, cuz you have been with him longer, you probably don't understand him yourself. Somehow, I think I know how he feels." She muttered before she ran toward the woods.

Cana frowned, but refrained from saying anything, while watching Mirajane disappeared into the thick canopy of trees. She ignored the bloodied mess around them as the guards worked on clearing the field of the dead and unconscious alike. Cana's stomach churned, fearing that another glance at these deceased would cause her to throw up. Shaking her head, she quietly went inside the wagon, while shutting the door behind.

* * *

Ben meandered through the woods, letting the muck path lead him back to the carriage, aggravation clearly palpable into his emerald eyes. Ben was outraged that he had rushed after the assailant so irresponsibly, compromising his own safety and jeopardizing the others, only to find no trace of anyone there. Regardless, he was more pissed with himself for letting his guard down to begin with.

Fortunately, Ben had come out of the battle relatively unscathed, only sustaining a minor abrasion beneath his right eye. His footsteps accelerated as he hastened back to the clearing. He hoped that Erza would be okay. He hadn't lingered long enough to learn her condition, and she had been the one to protect him.

Yet, Ben still doesn't know, what she had protected him from?

Who attacked him?

Why attack him?

It was all unclear to him, still he was determined to figure out everything once he returned back to the guild. Ben's incoherent grumblings were halted at the sight of Mirajane rushing toward him.

"Are you alright?!"

Ben nodded, putting up a fake, encouraging smile. He was surprised to find her so apprehensive and fretful, since she refrained from exhibiting any kind of frailty in the guildhall. But, having so much to think on his mind, the brunette didn't know how to react. "I am fine. How is Erza?"

Mirajane stole another glance around them, before tagging along with the brunette. "Her right shoulder is hurt, nothing bad though. A scratch, I think. So, did you find who attacked you?"

Ben resisted the faint grim compulsion to grind his teeth and growl, but instead stuck with scrunching his fists. "That sneaky coward probably slipped away." He snorted, clicking his tongue to avoid uttering about what he would have done to that bastard. "Though, I doubt Scorpion Tomb is behind this."

"I suppose." Mirajane muttered. "Scorpion Tomb did suffer…" She spoke cautiously, lacking a suitable term. "…casualties. So, I don't think they got anything to say about this attack. There is no way any guild would approve of killing their own comrades."

 _'Ha, you don't have the slightest idea of how some of the dark guilds functions.'_ Ben mused conceitedly, as he mussed his hair, his eyes reflecting everything. "I will still interrogate them. Perhaps, they got a clue or something. Either way, we will have to inform the Magic Council about these deaths here. The best way to keep Fairy Tail outta another petty trouble is to let them know the truth."

"You sound really casual about all this."

Ben avoided flinching. "They were dark mages, and Erza got hurt too, and I am not even counting the other fatalities. They don't deserve mercy for their despicable crimes. When they chose these kind of livings, they also chose their ends."

"Maybe, maybe not, but neither you nor anyone else here should decide that." Mirajane countered, earning a scowl from the brunet. "Right now, you are thinking like a stuck-up jerk, just because you let your guard down. Just like when I do, after losing myself in Satan Soul."

Ben chose to remain silent, not bothering to argue here, and stuck with a curt shrug. Eventually, Ben spoke up. "You would never understand anything."

Mirajane froze, the words again echoing inside her head. The very same ones which Erza had spoken, and she frowned, wheezing deeply and folding her arms beneath her chest in contemplation. "Then tell me, what is it that I don't understand, but Erza does?"

Ben sighed, blowing a deep breath. "She doesn't either." He crammed his cold palms into the pockets and slowly sauntered forward.

Mirajane wasn't able to suppress the slight tinge of jealousy inside her.

A few minutes later, Ben and Mirajane found themselves back in the clearing where the cart still stood. The ground was still tainted with blood, but the bodies were removed. Ben scanned the vicinity and noted the guards constraining the dark mages. His eyes involuntarily zipped toward Ritsuga, whose face was still pale much to his revelation and surprise. Ben hesitated, but then contemptuously approached the obvious leader of Scorpion Tomb, a deep scowl adorning his face. "Who the hell was that!?"

The man broke out of his pale wretched melancholy at the outburst, and stared at Ben as the Fairy Tail mage towering over his kneeling frame. "I-I don't know." He shook his head in fright. "They weren't aligned with us if that was what you are thinking. Believe me, we had nothing to do with whoever that was."

Ben abstained from punching the man square into the face. "So, you want me to believe that a dark guild had ambushed us in the middle of nowhere for the heirs of the Konzern empire, and then threatened to kill everyone. Soon after that, someone does decapitate people, almost beheads me, and then Erza gets hurt. You think, this is some kind of a bloody sick joke!? I will ask again, who was that fucking maniac!?"

Ritsuga shook his head, his voice begging for leniency. "Please, believe me. They weren't associated with us. I wouldn't have done that with my own people who helped me here. I only wanted my children back before they were returned to Saryou. That backstabbing bastard for a brother is merely manipulating them to confiscate the entire Konzern inheritance." He muttered beseechingly, revealing everything he knew. "I just wanted to protect my children, so that Saryou couldn't use them when I confront him. I spent an entire year away from my family, recuperating from the loss. I just wanted to return to them again."

Ben narrowed his eyes. "If you are truly Ritsuga Konzern as you say, then where the hell have you been for an entire year? I remember hearing from older Konzern that you were on the run or something?"

"Saryou's men were hunting for me everywhere after he failed to execute me back in Crocus, until one day I stumbled across Scorpion Tomb. They promised to aid me in return for money." Ritsuga sighed. "They even repelled the assassins sent by Saryou over time. I was willing to pay them handsomely if they provided their faithful assistance."

Ben slowly calmed down. "Why not contact the legal guilds instead?"

"I never had the chance. If I had just changed my mind, then they would have surely killed me instead. Or perhaps, they would have used me to bargain to Saryou. I couldn't have risked it."

Ben sighed as he ran a hand through his hair again, his resentment subsiding to level head. "I admire your efforts in making everything right for yourself and your kids. But, you will have to remain with these dark mages until the Rune Knights arrive. We will escort you to Crocus though. But, should you be found guilty, I assure you that you are gonna be in a world of pain, for everything until now, including that last stunt." Ben looked at the guards. "Separate him, but keep him confined and under surveillance. I might trust him enough to give him the benefit of the doubt, but not enough to risk him retaliating or running away."

"Thank you." Ritsuga muttered as he was carried away by the guards.

Turning around, Ben found Mirajane standing behind him, her arms still folded under her bust, but a grin playing on her lips. "I was wondering how to calm you down. You see, I remember once Rook suggesting that a smoothie would work wonders, but I wasn't sure whether we could find one here." She giggled at his mortification. "Though, to think this was merely an escort mission. Do you think Ritsuga was telling truth?"

Ben looked over the ivory-haired girl's shoulder, and noted that no one was within earshot before he sighed. "That is why you shouldn't just be tempted by the rewards. Those are usually a catch to attack mages." He scowled. "Anyway, I am not an idiot to just trust him yet. I separated him from the others only to avoid any possible communication among them. An army is worthless if their leader is hapless."

Mirajane frowned. "I don't get it."

"When you activated Satan Soul, did you notice something peculiar about him?"

"Hmmm, his magic, ya mean? I suppose it was the staff he was carrying." Mirajane shrugged.

"Yeah, a pretty powerful one, considering the weaker mages under him. Even if we find the staff was just another tool to boost his overall magic, how did Ritsuga have it? Why would he lead an entire dark guild? No guilds will sell off their men on promised rewards. Heck, why even help him, when they could just hand him over to this Saryou guy, and grab their reward in return. Isn't that how dark guilds were supposed to operate?" Ben smirked as conception dawned on her face. "Call it a hunch, but something fishy is going on behind all this."

"But, you can't be too sure. Who knows if he was telling the truth." Mirajane disputed with a snort.

"If that is the case, we will find more about it in Crocus." Cana interjected, coming from behind Mirajane, while holding a bloodied cloth. "I heard everything, and I think Ben is right. Something is off here."

Ben looked at Cana anxiously. "How is Erza doing?"

"She is fine, and resting for now." Cana sighed, throwing away the rag. "You probably can ask her about that yourself though. She was pretty worried."

Mirajane looked at Cana, and then back at Ben. "Say, what if you are wrong 'bout all this?" She arched an eyebrow, a conniving grin breaking out on her face. "And, what if I am right?"

Ben gulped down the imaginary lump in his throat as dread washed over him. Ben knows that smile all too well, and it never meant anything good.

"What was that?" Cana scowled. "Don't you trust Ben?"

Mirajane smirked, chafing her palms together impatiently as she chuckled forebodingly. "I think, he is just thinking about this too much." She looked at the brunette girl, with an obvious clichéd glint in her eyes. "So, as for winning this little game, I want the very same thing you did. I want him to do anything I ask."

Cana instantly wedged horns with the arrogant girl, both were emitting ominous magical energy. "You had nothing to do with that, bitch."

"I will do whatever I want. You got a problem with that, you hussy?"

"Take that back at once!"

"Like hell I will!"

Ben face-palmed, and shook his head as he wrenched himself grudgingly toward the cart. Motioning for the astonished guards to march forward, Ben stole another glance at the still bickering girls, and sighed out of exasperation. Sometimes, he wondered why this always seemed to happen when he was involved. He altered his course toward one of the horses, and bound on before turning back to the arguing girls. "We are leaving!"

The shout worked, as Cana huffed and stomped over to the standing cart, climbing in to keep an eye on Erza, while the Take-Over mage settled for glaring at Ben, who shrugged in response. "Unless you want to be left behind here in the woods, hop on a horse. Drill holes in my head on the way as much as you please. I won't speak a word."

"I swear, sometimes I feel like chopping that head of yours off myself!"

Ben didn't let her furious squall disconcert him, and instead guided the horse forward on the dirt path, like nothing had happened. The rant ceased after a while, prompting him to chortle in amusement. The day wasn't going that bad either, even when he wasn't the one stuck in that moving coffin for a wagon. Now all that remains, how was he going to justify the death of the guards to Rune Knight?

* * *

"Hey there, you alright?"

Erza nodded once, instinctively caressing her wounded shoulder with her other hand, constantly staring at the campfire. Fortunately, the rest of the day was rather uneventful and monotonous, except for Mirajane continuously throwing verbal jabs at Ben for leaving her behind. So, ungentlemanly. Sighing, she looked at Ben.

"Something troubling you?"

Erza remained silent for a while. "It felt so strange, you know. Watching them collapse. It was-"

"Forget it, Erza. Somethings just ain't worth remembering. They would just hurt for eternity." Ben muttered with a scowl, collapsing onto his back. His green eyes focused on the numerous stars scattered throughout the darkness of the sky. "I understand what you are thinking though. Believe me. Honestly, if there was anything I could change 'bout today, then I would stop those guards from meeting such a horrendous fate. They were my responsibility, but I couldn't do anything."

"It reminds me of those bad times back in the Tower of Heaven." Erza said, barely audible, then closing her eyes. "When those cultists would torture the slaves, and put their bodies on display, throwing them to the birds and animals afterwards instead of giving them a proper burial. Even the women imprisoned there. I might not have been old enough, but I knew of the despicable things that were done to them. Some would perish every other day. Some would commit suicide. Some would try to run and be hunted. Some would rebel and be killed. Today reminded me of that overwhelming fear. I would always worry whether I will be the next, and that is one memory I always despised. I watched those lifeless bodies fall onto the ground." She looked away in ignominy. "That was pathetic of me, wasn't it? To think I could become strong."

Ben blew out a deep breath, slightly tilting his head to look at both Cana and Mirajane, still going at each other, while Keith and Leah would input jibes of their own. The brunette remembered how hard it been in the Tower of Heaven, especially after Jellal's betrayal. Of all the people, Ben trusted him the most, even if he harbored ill and hatred to the cultists. Jellal would always remind him of his self-state. Now he couldn't help but have doubt, would he also fall in same way? Sighing, Ben looked at Erza. "You saved my ass today, so you tell me, was it pathetic of you to do that?"

"…"

"I was supposed to supervise everything as an S-Class mage. I had power, experience, knowledge, but I was the one who had to be saved in the end. If I hadn't been so arrogant and full of myself, if only I had not taken lightly of the situation, then maybe those men would still be alive. Even you got hurt, and it is because, I am at the fault. No matter how you look at it, I couldn't meet the expectations."

"You couldn't have done it any better." Erza reasoned. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You could never know how things would play out."

"Ditto."

Erza sighed half-heartedly. "Then, I guess, we are both at fault here, huh?"

"I personally know that I am. Nothing changing that." Ben closed his eyes, and clasped his arms behind his head, a sincerely soft, benevolent smile breaking out on his face. "You are still depressed."

"I could say the same to you." Erza muttered gently, smiling despite herself, trying to forget the sadness and agony.

"Yeah, I won't bother to argue with that."

Erza nodded smiling, even though the brunette couldn't see her, and timorously lay down on her back beside him. "Good night, Ben."

"Yeah, good night to you too, Erza Scarlet." Ben grumbled, amused, and mortified at the embarrassing jabs being traded between Mirajane and Cana. "But, I seriously doubt, the night could get any better with those nuts still going at it."

Erza could only giggle as she closed her eyes and let the drowsiness sweep her away.

* * *

"Did you succeed, Daidara?"

That person was a man possessing a large muscular build, with shoulder-length, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes, clad in a standard long two-tailed black coat over white shirt and black trousers. A headdress similar to horns crowned his head, and a belt loosely hung across his shoulder with a double-bladed axe latched onto it.

Daidara looked toward the source of the mirthful voice, and frowned. "Nah, he was one lucky bastard. That redhead girl interrupted my Belvaac from beheading Ben Tennyson, but she got injured somewhat. Though, I gained lots of experience points for killing eighteen of those men." He laughed. "But what the hell are you doing here, Nyau? I was under the impression you were still hunting Jura Neekis."

Nyau happened to be a younger man of smaller build with blonde hair and golden eyes, which amplified his feline appearance further. He wore an outfit similar to Daidara, with the exception of wearing shorts instead of pants, and the addition of a Demon-like tail.

Crossing his thin legs as he idly crowned a rock, Nyau sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jura Neekis looked awfully strong. I didn't think I could match him in a fair fight, and I couldn't sneak up on him either." He waved his hand flippantly. "Even Liver wasn't able to eliminate his assigned target. They were all seriously strong, more powerful than what we were told. So, I think only a successful assassination might exterminate them. Failure would be the end of us instead."

"That is true." Another man spoke calmly. His prominent features were his blue eyes, long grey hair tied up in a ponytail with a few bangs that spiked outward, and a thin mustache. He was clad in similar dress to his companions, with the exception of not wearing any headgear. "Ishgar seems to have flourished more over the past few decade, so we must be careful."

"Don't cha bother." Daidara laughed, grabbing the sack containing their provisions that had been hung over a tree branch. "As long as the element of surprise is in our favor, we are still the hunters. Wizard Saints or not, they can all be killed. After all, their greatest enemy is that they are all humans."

 **"I wouldn't bother to argue on that one. Yet, I wonder if your consensus is truly that against opponents beyond your comprehension."**

The trio froze, traumatized by the cold-bitter tone. Their eyes darting toward the silhouette obscured in the shadow of the thick trees, which was idly intruding on their supposed temporary hideout. Daidara reached for his axe, and split it into two single-bladed weapons. Nyau and Liver entered their own fighting stances.

"Ha, a powerful foe means more experience." Daidara guffawed, feigning nonchalance.

 **"You humans truly amuses me."** The masculine, firm voice said sarcastically. The silhouette marched forth as the crunching of leaves slowly shattered the thick tension, while the ominous magical energy around him was suffocating and mind-boggling. **"Still, I couldn't help but wonder if there is more to you than being mere assassins, the Three Beasts of the guild Death's Head Caucus."**

Nyau gulped the lump forming in his throat. "Who are you?"

The man stepped forward into the dim light, revealing his human-like frame of average height and normal complexion with shoulder-length black hair, that flowed down to the sides of his head. An emotionless visage looked at them with his vivid red-eyes fixated upon the trio.

The new person possessed a face topped with thin, linear eyebrows, along with a series of small, dark round marks that were vertically lined along his neck. He wore a light v-neck tunic that reached down to his knee. A crimson garment was around his neck, with a high collar. He also wore bands around his wrists, and one around his neck. Dark pants were tucked into light covers, going down from his knees to his somewhat pointed light-soled dark shoes, secured on top and flaring out near his ankles. However, the most distinctive piece of his outfit was his headgear, resembling a cross between a hood and a helmet, colored the same as his neck garb: sporting a pair of horizontal, golden horn-like protrusions on both sides, as well as a metal central section, topping his forehead along with ear flaps that flanked his face in two thin lines. A round golden medallion around his neck was embedded with a similarly-shaped red gem on the front, and another small gem hung from his headgear above his forehead.

 **"Uta."** The now named intruder responded, still retaining that detached emotionless visage, his long light cape whipping around in the gust of wind as he impassively crossed his arms over his chest. **"I am one of Tartaros."**

 _'He is a Demon from Tartaros. What the hell is he doing here?'_ Liver clenched his teeth so tightly that they threatened to shatter at any moment, his body tensed at the introduction as he resisted the urge to tremble or show any form of weakness in front of such a being.

 **"Now that greetings are out of the way, you pests are to accompany me. That is, unless you desire for more forceful, troublesome means."** Uta said, prompting several more Demon grunts to pop out from the surrounding bushes, ambushing the Three Beasts assassins, and leaving no room for more argument whatsoever. **"Comply, and perhaps, you will be shown some mercy."**

Liver knew without a doubt that they were no match against these ridiculously overwhelming odds, let alone against someone of Uta's caliber. Only rumors existed of such fiends, but it seemed there was more truth in them. He was among their strongest.

"Nyau!" Daidara hollered as a quick notion, spiraling on his heels to gain some momentum, as the left axe clutched in a reverse grip was thrown like a boomerang at Uta. The thin sharp projectile tore through the thick air, pushed by a mind-boggling exertion of magical energy.

Nyau, on cue, inhaled a quick-breath, before he exhaled a loud, ear-splitting scream. The aggressive attack distorted the air as waves of noise propelled the axe forward at inhuman tempo.

Uta had barely managed to register the transient movements, and instinctually maneuvered his body out of the path of the weapon. The breeze slapped against his face as the weapon passed him, black hairs flowing in the wind, before blood spurted from his left shoulder. His left arm was laid on the bloodied ground, having been severed off by the magically-enhanced blade. Uta idly ignored the injury, as his neck snapped around to find the axe rotating back at him, and in the next moment, his other arm also suffered the same fate. The bloodstained axe narrowly missed his neck, because of the slight tilt of his head.

"Haha, not so tough now, are you?" Daidara cackled sardonically, grabbing the axe out of thin air, noticing that the Demon troops were yet to make a move. He stiffened. Something doesn't feel right here.

Uta shook his head, but repudiated from exhibiting any sentiment, other than the foul, vile contemptible feeling that was emanating in ridiculous mass from him. **"That was… fascinating."** He said mediocrely. **"Perhaps, you can humor me more."** His lost arms began regenerating by themselves, much to the Three Beasts' astonishments, and within a next instant, he was already flexing the muscles of his new upper appendages as if nothing had happened.

Uta then glanced at the dumbfounded faces of the Three Beasts, bearing quite an apathetic face, his first expression since confronting them. **"I am called the Eternal of the Demons."** He said languidly. **"Tell me, do you still believe you stand a chance against me? No manner of trickery you use, unless you can outdo my regeneration, you are nothing but pests."** His eyes dangerously narrowed, as dread washed over them. **"Surrender now, and I will be merciful and offer you a painless death."**

Nyau closed his eyes, his fists clenched hard to resist the tremors in his body. "You think you scare us?"

Uta looked at the boy apathetically. **"Of course, I do."**

Daidara chuckled, before his amusement turned into hysterical guffaws. "Perhaps, you do scare us a bit, but seriously, not as much as the thought of betraying our Emperor frighten us." He snarled infuriatingly. "A Demon means nothing to us. We definitely won't go down without a fight… a tough fight, mind you. I would rather die here than incur the wrath of our Emperor anyway."

Liver calmly closed his eyes, and sighed impassively. "Ishgar stands against the Alakitasia, the land of the strongest. You are all bound to be crushed under our superior might. Sooner or later. It is inevitable. You might resist the unknown, but there only one thing awaits you, complete annihilation for whoever opposes us."

 **"Alvarez?"** Uta repeated, a subtle smile tugging at the corner of his lips. **"Keyes was indeed right. You were actually aligned to the western continent, spying and assassinating, with your identity camouflaged behind the mark of Death's Head Caucus."**

Daidara shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorta more a recon team, but yeah, we are the Three Beasts from Alvarez." He noticed Nyau and Liver sending him consequential looks. "What!? It is not like they haven't figured out already."

 **"Tell me, how long since Alvarez sneaked into Ishgar?"**

Daidara laughed contemptuously. "Does it matter anymore, Uta?" He shook his head in amusement, and smirked. "Oi, you Demons are far too arrogant, you know? Why not cut the boring chatter and fight?" He leveled an axe at the Demon in a meaningful intrepid manner. "It would save both of us some time."

Uta stood motionless, slightly surprised at the exchange, but still confident. **"You desire to estimate the strength of Tartaros against the might of Alvarez."** He said blandly. **"Yet you called us arrogant. I wonder what must I call you the natives of Alakitasia then?"** He then abruptly charged forward, shattering the ground with the sheer power of his propulsion, while his right arm was cocked back. **"You must think there is a chance you will escape and report to your Emperor. Foolish."**

The Three Beasts flinched at the inhumane speed of Uta, and they braced themselves, well aware that they weren't fast enough to dodge the incoming attack. However, a substantial peal of thunder pursued by an immense bolt of lightning ignited in-between the Three Beasts and Uta, and inadvertently brought the fight to a screeching halt before it even truly began. Uta was blown away by the Earth-shattering shockwave, which uprooted the forest's thick trees for hundreds of meters around the impact site of a noteworthy crater. Uta's troops were completely incinerated instantaneously while the Three Beasts were barely even blistered, despite standing in the midst of said crater.

Uta flipped his body in midair to land on his feet, staring awestruck at the distance, he had crossed after the explosion of magical energy. His curious eyes were inevitably drawn toward the sole figure that must have been the source of the attack, obscured underneath a long-hooded poncho.

"You have done enough, brats. Acting against orders, and pursuing Benjamin Tennyson should certainly be rewarded with nothing but death. But, I will let the Emperor decide your fate. Report back to Alvarez at once." The man then focused at Uta. "I will see to it from here. This Demon exceeds you all anyway." With a reluctant nod, all three scampered away, leaving the two behind, both of whom were locked in a staring showdown. "I could have never expected Tartaros would partake in a battle between Ishgar and Alakitasia. Might I know why, abomination?"

Uta scoffed derisively, fully primed to attack any second. **"There is nothing new to the purpose of our existences."** His eyes narrowed deliberatively, as he slowly treaded forth, cautious yet bold, as he reduced the distance separating them. **"That thunder, and such an impressive magic implies that you hold a rank amongst the Spriggan 12. Might I know the name of the person I am going to crush?"**

"A question for a question, it is then? So be it." The man said. "I am Yury Dreyar."

* * *

Mystogan peeked out from over the stacked carton of rations at the people idly loitering around, oblivious to his presence. Sighing, he quickly ducked as another trivial group of men passed him; drunk and uttering gibberish. Sighing inaudibly again, he looked at Rook dubiously. "They probably won't be leaving anytime soon." His voice was barely audible, but enough for his friend to pick up the words from past experience. "I think, we should wait for another opportunity, and give up on this one."

Rook motioned for the blue-haired boy to move through the shadows, into a vacant alley nearby. Sneaking away without anyone noticing, the Revonnahgander turned toward his acquaintance. 'They are most likely associated with the Oración Seis. They must be dealt with… tonight."

"They got numbers this time." Mystogan pointed out, reaching for one of the staves latched onto his back.

"I am aware of that." Rook muttered, and grabbing his blaster, he fired an attached grapnel that yanked him onto the roof. Flipping in midair, he smoothly landed on his feet, and immediately scampered forth ignoring the unaware mages down on the pavement, with Mystogan right on his tail in his mist form. "Their numbers would secure them lesser openings against the two of us. But, their lack of leadership and guidance is bound to crumble their morale. That would be our only chance."

"We are only targeting the master then? Weren't we supposed to wipe out the entire guild?"

"Yes." Rook replied, leaping from one rooftop to another, avoiding any direct confrontation with the enemy. "But, a guild is still useless without a master."

As the duo raced atop the buildings, their eyes took in the damage sustained by the once prosperous town. Many buildings had witnessed the assault of the Laughing Coffin, some reduced to rubbles and a few tilting against other. Located further north in the map, and away from the reach of any nearby guilds, Kartot served as perfect place for the dark guilds to inflict the damage, and shatter the tranquility of such places. However, what perplexes Rook most was the fact that apparently, the reconstructed town had served as a battlefield, considering that the residents here could barely offer any resistance.

"Down there. I think that's him."

Rook followed Mystogan's gaze, and noted a raven-haired man with a rather muscular build, who was clad in leather armor, which consisted of a leather chest-plate, gauntlets, and shoulder pads. However, the way he was barking orders implied that he was likely the master of this dark guild. Not that the corresponding depiction wasn't enough.

"So, we are targeting him, eh?"

Rook shared a glance with Mystogan, and then shook his head. "Apparently, maybe, I think-"

"There is no way he will go down easily. Look at him, he is definitely a top dog among these spineless thugs." Mystogan stated impassively, holstering the staff on his back. "And, with the others around him, combined with those scattered throughout the town, we cannot pull it off without alerting everyone. We would have better chances to assassinate him than interrogate him here. But remember, should we fail here, we will be exposed to the public."

"Let us wait and see if we can spot an opening." Rook conceded begrudgingly.

Mystogan nodded once, retrieving his staff from his back again. "I will be on the lookout. My mist form is good for avoiding detection, but I won't be taking any chances. I can already tell this man is capable of more than just barking orders." With a swift wave of his weapon, he disappeared into the air.

Rook's eyes narrowed. For a moment, he considered informing Ben. But, those daring glares from the girls had been more than enough to change his mind. Those girls were probably quite smitten with Ben, and his obliviousness to it was both admirable and annoying. Rook's musing was abruptly cut short as he noticed a hooded and cloaked figure enter the alley from the corner of his eyes; the cloth with golden trim obscured the intruder's identity. However, what caught Rook's attention the most was the broad falchion peeking out from the lower end of the cloak. It was tainted in blood, as the sharp edge was dragged across the ground. The Revonnahgander crouched at the edge of the roof, noting he wasn't the only one who noticed that detail, considering the chaotic and hastened movements from the few mages blocking the path to their apparent leader.

"I cannot sense any magic from that one, but I did find a couple of decapitated bodies in the alley adjoining this one." Rook slightly tilted his head to find Mystogan materializing beside him; his grave tone portraying how apprehensive he was. "I don't think we should attack yet. Even if this is probably the best chance with 'em distracted."

Rook nodded once. "I reached the same conclusion." He then looked back at the intruder, who was ignoring the cliché threats from the grunt mages, deliberately moving toward them, as if trying to provoke them. "Wandering around in the territory of a dark guild, especially the likes of Laughing Coffin, depicts extremely high level of conviction. Slaughtering them implies hostility, and antagonism toward them. Be vigilant. This is something terrible."

Mystogan stooped down next to Rook, his grasp on the stave tightening, as the intruder stopped in front of the blockade.

"Let me pass, and I just might spare your pathetic lives." The masculine voice was enough to narrow down the gender of the intruder to the Fairy Tail duo, while they watched in anticipation as he primed his bloody falchion at the dark mages. Surprisingly, the stretched arm was also encrusted in blood, or perhaps, that blade was part of his extended appendage. "What do you choose?"

"Damn you fucking rat, you think you can take us on!?" One of the opposing mages growled threateningly. "Guys, let's take the motherfucker down."

"Eh, just how I like it." The intruder chortled pretentiously, and then shot forth at inhuman speed, with a horizontal swipe of his falchion. In response, the dark mages bounded back to elude the shearing metal. "Ah, that is not gonna do chaps." The man the in cloak snorted, his extended appendage promptly stretching to behead the group of mages, and their guillotined bodies fell in one swoop, much to Rook and Mystogan's surprise, while the leader of Laughing Coffin impassively stared at the meddler. The arm retracted, and the man looked at the Guild Master next. "Isn't it the big Kaizou of Laughing Coffin? Nothing surprises you, eh."

Kaizou stepped forward. His magic manifesting into a thick blue aura, before blue lightning began flickering around his body. It shifted into a form of pseudo-armor, as if his hulking appearance wasn't intimidating enough. "You saved me the trouble of finding you."

"The pleasure is all mine." The man hummed without missing a beat. "So, how about we cut the chatter and skip to the main event?" He proved his point by enlightening his left arm, which was also coated in a metallic layer as it transformed into another Chinese falchion. "Think, ya can handle-" The next word hitched in his throat and the wind was knocked out of him, as the intruder found himself pinned against the building's wall; a muscular arm grabbing his throat restrained his movement as Kaizou leered at him.

"Ha, it just like the saying goes, the weaker the dog, the louder it barks, isn't it?" Kaizou taunted haughtily, gripping his target more tightly, as the lightning flared more from his body. "Wouldn't you agree?"

 _'He is pretty fast… and strong too. Damn, I didn't even see him coming.'_ The intruder writhed to breathe in air as his face paled, at least until Kaizou slightly loosened his grip. Inhaling deeply, the man then let out a chuckle, despite the compromising situation he was in. "Kaizou, I am gonna take a wild guess that you are strong, but…" The man twisted the wrist that had him pinned to the wall, before entwining his body free while kicking the stout tall man in the knee from rear with enough brute force to buckle it. However, Kaizou managed to stay on his feet, and rotated his body around as magic exploded from him, lightning crackling around his body raucously. "…but you are foolish." The intruder laughed in contempt.

Rook and Mystogan watched as Kaizou and the intruder went for each other, before the former coughed a wad of blood onto the ground; the ominous magical energy erupting from him slowly rescinding away. Their eyes shifted to the intruder slowly leaning back, and retracting his bloodstained arm from Kaizou's gut, as sparks fluctuated around his cloaked body, implying that he had been electrocuted along.

"We have to leave, Rook." Mystogan murmured anxiously as they watched Kaizou's corpse collapse, and the intruder muttering something to him. "The Guild Master is down, and others are bound to have noticed the ascent in the magical energy. They will be here soon, and we can't let them find us."

Rook stood up and turned around, but not before stealing another glance at the unidentified intruder, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the man, actually looking back at him. _'He knew we were here?!'_ He noted the man sending a two-finger salute in their direction, negating any doubt of him being aware of them before scuttling off in another direction. Feeling a tug, he looked at Mystogan. "Let us get going."

As the duo scampered off the roof toward the forests, Rook couldn't help but feel nostalgic at what he saw, but clearly baffled at the same time.

He was definitely frightened.

Yet, why does he feel so relieved?

"He was strong. He took down Kaizou like he was merely toying with them all this time." Mystogan couldn't help but wonder aloud. "He knew about us too. That won't do. This could mean trouble."

"We must gather more information about that person including his associations and motives." Rook sighed. "However, Laughing Coffin might not be a bother anymore."

Unbeknownst to them, the intruder from before was standing atop the clock tower in the center of the town, staring far off in the distance, tracking both Rook and Mystogan with his sharp eyes. Chuckling silently, the man reached for his hood but stopped, deciding against revealing his face.

"I knew I would see you here, Rook Blonko and Mystogan. I wish we were on the same page, so that I could have approached you. Maybe, someday I will come back with a proposal to reform our old team." He reached into his cloak and trawled out a Plumber disk. "I wish that day could come sooner though. But, for now as a parting gift, I will make your little escape a little easier." He tapped the faceplate, prompting it to blink. "Job done. But, I heard the Three Beasts went after Ben. Fortunately, he still lives, but Erza got hurt. Not really sure about the details, but they should be reporting in soon enough." He stole another glance at the demolished town, and tapped the hourglass again with a loud sigh.

 ** _"Initiating program 0900: teleporting to Alvarez!"_**

The green light encompassed the man, while fleetingly illuminating the pinnacle of the tower, and attracting the attention of the remaining Laughing Coffin mages.

* * *

"This town sure is huge." Ben mused aloud from top his horse, with the cart following him. "Man, I have always wanted to visit Crocus. This certainly brings back some memories. I wish, Rook had been here with us. He would have loved it."

"Huh? You have been here before?"

Ben noted Cana looking at him inquisitively, prompting him to smile maladroitly, and run a hand through his hair. "Well, I always wanted to visit Crocus a few years ago, when I and Rook were still wandering around Fiore, after hearing the rumors of how amazingly beautiful this place was. Unfortunately, we ran into some hectic trouble, and then we were in Magnolia joining Fairy Tail. It just… it reminded me of the independence and liberty I had, when I was still new to all these mage stuffs."

"Sounds like you quite enjoyed it then." Mirajane cheeped.

"Enjoyed, not really, but it was entertaining, yes." Ben corrected, recalling several times when things went haywire, and sometimes even worse to handle without the Omnitrix functioning then. "It was totally new experience to us back then, yet we wanted to have as much as we could. New places, new things, different cultures, food hunting, quarreling after getting lost, fighting thugs and goons, looking for work to support ourselves along the way, training, and whatnot. Everything prepared us for better and for the future."

"I wish, I had been there too." Cana murmured inaudibly.

"You know what, you never really mentioned how you met Rook though."

Ben looked at Mirajane, and sighed. "He has been with me for what seem like forever now, even though that not entirely true either." He lied recollecting his first encounter with Rook. "First time, heh? I was in a kinda tight spot, and he just happen to save my ass. Then, he was gloating all about it afterward, and still rubs it in all the time. But, we became friends quickly, after arguing a lot of course."

"Believable." Mirajane smirked. "That does sound like you."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound surprising." Ben admitted, while feeling nostalgic at the remembrance. "We didn't go along much well then. Though, I welcomed his company later. He is the second-best friend I ever had. I really cherish all those memories."

"Second?" Cana arched an eyebrow. "Who was the first?"

"Kevin." Ben sighed acutely.

Everyone fell silent, not really tempted to pry or question anymore. They would have otherwise, if the brunet would have been willing, but he never opened up about his past. They eventually learnt to not bother him, and just trust him to tell them when he feels like it. It was like an unvocalized agreement amongst them.

Ben breathed out another deep sigh, and noted the curious yet apprehensive face of the local residents. As the trio rode the horses, and the cart slowly rolled behind, the guards were escorting the elder Konzern, who had ambushed them earlier with the help of Scorpion Tomb. Shortly after the beginning of that day, they let a random troop of nearby patrolling Rune Knights apprehend the detained mages from Scorpion Tomb, and notified them of the inevitable casualties from the encounter before continuing to Crocus.

According to Ben's decision, they were visiting Mercurius, instead of heading to the Konzern mansion, after having reported the situation to the King of Fiore through a messenger. The brunet wanted to clarify things between Ritsuga and Saryou, before trusting the successors of the Konzern inheritance to either one of them and possibly compromise their safety. After all, the flyer did request them to take every precaution to ensure the safety of the Konzern heirs.

Soon enough, the crew stopped in front of Mercurius, and understandably, they were dumbfounded at the infrastructure. They craned their necks to gawk at the extremely tall building, which was a very intricately decorated and designed castle, towering over the entirety of Crocus. It seemed to consist of several different, yet uniform buildings infused together, with some sections protruding outwards, and the walls were mainly adorned by large, rectangular windows lined up, and flanked by protruding pillars.

It's main entrance though, was a mildly small door, topped by a very high decorative arc that was pointed near its top, and its central section was adorned by a large, round flower window. To its left was a section topped a pitched roof, and behind that was a structure reminiscent of ancient Greek and Roman temples, being highly similar to the real Parthenon. Nearby, onto its upper right stand a small dome, topped by a prominent spire; two more towers approximately the same height as the spire were located on the back and right parts of the building. Topping the entire castle was a high, round tower, with its lower part much more massive than the one above it, being adorned by elongated windows and ending in a dome, from which the thinner top section going up several meters, before ending in a pointed tiled roof.

"So, the information was true, we do have some visitors."

Ben begrudgingly tore his eyes from the marvelous and prodigious castle, and looked at the muscular, well-built man of average height, sporting the onerous armor of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron. His deep set of eyes scrutinized them, while he had high cheekbones, with a small scar running from his left temple to the edge of his thick bushy eyebrows. He also had a snub square-shaped nose while his hair was dark and wavy, peculiarly sticking out around his head, with prominent sideburns that merged into a curved and pointed beard.

"Fairy Tail's eminent S-Class shape-shifter, Benjamin Tennyson-kun." The man stated in a mediocre tone. "I am Arcadios, Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron."

Ben arched an eyebrow. "You know me?"

"We keep tabs on any possible menaces to Ishgar." Arcadios muttered indifferently, and then looking over Ben's shoulder, he noted Erza followed by Keith and Leah, who were disembarking from the cart. His eyes narrowed at the wounded redhead, and he couldn't help but point it out objectively. "It seems, the request for an audience with his Majesty was just made to get treatment for your wounded companion."

Ben didn't miss Arcadios' belittle and prudence toward them. Instead, his eyes narrowed at the man. "You are wrong. But, I am surprised, you are willing to bite more than you could chew." He said sarcastically, not even concealing his instant abhorrence toward the man, regardless of being aware of the influence the man held. "Don't assume anything. You never know, how wrong you might turn out to be." He inputted, with a subtle hint of acrimoniousness. "Perhaps, you should just let the King have that honor, Arcadios, was it?"

Arcadios narrowed his eyes, standing the conceited glare with his own, before he grudgingly turned around and stomped off inside the palace. "Follow me." He instructed aloud over his back. "Do not wander around."

"This isn't what I would call a good start. He doesn't seem to like us much."

Ben looked at Cana and sighed. "Honestly, neither would I." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "But, I cannot blame him of course, since Fairy Tail's reputation precedes us." He muttered with a sweat drop. "He should be cautious when dealing with the likes of us. Collateral destruction is Fairy Tail's specialty after all."

"You didn't sound that understanding earlier, eh?" Mirajane chuckled, bemused.

Ben shrugged his shoulder. "That doesn't actually mean, I have to stand him belittling us." He replied with a snort.

"But, I thought Crocus shouldn't be abhorring Fairy Tail, unlike the Magic Council." Erza inputted as she walked up from behind. "We are fortunate that we weren't confined yet and he is letting us follow him." She noticed Ritsuga behind the soldiers, patiently waiting for them to escort him inside. "I would suggest letting Keith and Leah off the cart for a while, but away from this matter, until this is settled at least."

"That will be fine." Ben said, nodding in endorsement. "Let's get going though. I don't think we should keep the Majesty waiting for longer than necessary."

"Think you could handle things inside?" Mirajane solicited, suddenly nervous at the thought of confronting higher-ups.

Ben shrugged imperturbably. "I think, we will find out eventually."

"Oi, was that meant to assure us?" Cana sweat-dropped, actually turning pale at the thought. "Because, that was far too inconsiderate to sound positive, ya know."

Ben let out a chuckle, while stuffing his hands into his pant pockets casually. "Who cares."

* * *

In the throne room, Ben found himself standing in front of Toma E. Fiore, the King of Fiore. A short, old man, who wore white striped blue overalls, which were held up by a belt at the waist underneath the reddish-brown cape that was hanging over his shoulder. Standing beside him was Arcadios, and Darton, the Minister of Defense, another short old, hunched man, with a pair of big ears, hammer-shaped eyebrows, and a scar on the left side of his face. A dark cap covered most of his forehead, with a light-colored robe under a dark vest and he wore a simple pair of shoes for footwear.

"A discord between Konzern brothers, correct?" Darton muttered, a hand stroking his chin as he deliberated the situation, after being briefed of the yesterday's event. "Total fatalities count was eighteen, including both dark mages and hired guards."

Ben shook his head affirmatively. "According to the Ritsuga Konzern, that does sound like a conflict between brothers." He looked onto his right, at the middle-aged Saryou, who also shared similar features to Ritsuga. However, the pained demeanor, the slight flicker and waver of sentiments in those old eyes and the wrinkled visage had Ben doubting the situation, but he was also curious. "I presume, we should hear from the loose end. Saryou Konzern is quite unbelievably calm at the accusations."

Saryou sighed audibly as their attentions were reallocated upon him. "It is true that I had sent few assassins after my older brother. However, I am not proud of such actions either." He admitted begrudgingly. "But, it was necessary-"

"See, I told you, he is a backstabbing bastard!" Ritsuga bellowed infuriatingly. "Now, throw him into prison, and execute him for all he deserves!"

Darton looked at the older man, and narrowed his eyes portentously. "You got to explain your side to his Majesty, so let him finish!" He rebuked loudly and then looked at Saryou. "Why would you have to resort to such an inappropriate action in order to deem it necessary?"

"I was coerced to stop him from acquiring an ancient artifact, sealed away 400 years ago, by King Poseidon of the Ryugu Kingdom." Ritsuga clenched his teeth, as the younger Konzern continued. "The security of the artifact was entrusted to our ancestors, and our lineage kept the knowledge of that unimaginable power a secret for the longest time, that it is now considered merely a vague legend."

"The Ryugu Kingdom, isn't that the lost civilization, which had sunk into the depth of ocean centuries ago?" Cana muttered, her eyes wide. "I thought that it was just a myth. Just another of those bedtime stories."

"I assure you, it wasn't." Saryou said as a matter-of-factly. "Not by a long shot."

Ben looked at Saryou, startled. "So, what exactly is this artifact?"

Saryou shook his head. "Most of the knowledge was lost, because only the head of the clan was notified of the information, but it is believed that the Trident of Poseidon is one of the ancient magic from the time of King Poseidon. Its capabilities are questionable, but indubitably incomprehensible to humans." He looked at his brother in distaste. "Nii-san sought that power and conquer all within his sight. I couldn't allow such chaos to annihilate everything. I couldn't think of any other way."

"Okay, you have seriously gotta be kidding me." Mirajane gasped.

"Damn you, you lying asshole!" Ritsuga shouted in untamed rage. "You were the one who sought that power, who betrayed me… us all!" Ben arched an eyebrow, as he looked at the older Konzern. "You even sent those assassins after me to ensure that I could never speak of it! You are a damn backstabber, who just wants to overthrow the empire, and become its ruler!"

"Don't forget you are standing before his Majesty! Next time such indecent behavior wouldn't be tolerated!" Arcadios said stridently, silencing the murmurs in the room. "But, it does sound too farfetched to be true." He looked at the younger Konzern and scowled. "Do you have any evidence?"

Saryou nodded affirmatively. "I do. Our lineage was entrusted a map, constructed by King Poseidon himself that will guide to the Trident. Our ancestors had possession of one-half of that map." He reached into his coat, and fished out an old piece of parchment with a few inscriptions on it. "I had a hunch, I would need it today. It was a mere instinct, but I was right to bring it here today."

"You seem awfully prepared." Ben scowled at Saryou. "Here I thought, your lineage was supposed to protect it, under any circumstances that is. Or, had I the wrong impression?"

"No." Saryou admitted blandly.

"Then why did you reveal it?" Erza pointed out, frowning as she folded her arms over her breast plate. "Even Ritsuga-san never spoke of it during the debriefing. He even avoided this when Ben interrogated him of his motive. Don't you think, it makes you more suspicious, and a possible traitor to your clan?"

"Not to forget, considering the accusation, your actions could be deemed as treachery." Cana contemplated, raising her index finger.

"Huh?" Saryou squirmed, and gulped down the imaginary lump in his throat. "I had no alternatives to prove my innocence." He then shook his head anxiously. "After long hours of inner debates and conflicts, I finally decided to let his Majesty have the possession of this map from now on. It isn't safe anymore under Konzern supervision. I wouldn't wish for the previous mistake to be repeated."

"How can we be sure that you are not lying-kabo?" Toma muttered accusingly.

"Then, I propose to stay here under your security until someone retrieves the weapon." Saryou proposed. "I won't run away, not until my credulity is asserted." He looked at Ritsuga. "You will find that I was right after all."

Ben furrowed his brow in contemplation, as he shared a glance with Cana. "In that case, you seriously think that the Trident of Poseidon can be located with only one half of the map, and that anyone who agrees to go on this mission isn't actually being lured into a nest of traps? Your modesty truly have me in a pinch here."

"I don't know. Never before has anyone tried to retrieve it." Saryou exclaimed after giving the matter some thought. "Well, except for Ritsuga-nii here, no one has ever tried to steal the map in the first place either. However, I wouldn't offer a false sense of security. There are bound to be traps. Archeologists have studied numerous ancient ruins. Most never returned back. I can't guarantee that the King Poseidon wouldn't have considered precautions, if such situation arose."

"So, where is the other half?" Erza solicited.

"If Ritsuga actually tried to steal that half of map, then he must have known that this is pretty useless, unless he knew the whereabouts of the other piece." Mirajane pointed out, smiling smugly. "You must know where is the second half, don't you?"

Ben was truly glad that Fairy Tail had its infamous reputation for the first time. Erza's demanding tone left the truth as the only acceptable outcome. She was intimidating, and so were Mirajane and Cana, when they get going.

Arcadios stayed silent, unable to find any words that won't make an enemy out of the Fiore's strongest guild. He could already tell. Ben Tennyson was a strong mage to trifle with. Those intimidating eyes were truly of the monsters. Others of his companions held extreme intellect, and he was stunned to bear witness to that. He noticed Saryou share a glance with Ritsuga, before the former responded earnestly.

"I believe, the other half was entrusted to Aquarius."

"Aquarius, isn't she one of the twelve Zodiac Celestial Spirits, eh?" Toma pointed out. "A stellar and spatial sort of summoning magic, and only a few can summon them by depleting their own magical reserves-kabo."

"Celestial Spirit Magic, huh." Cana murmured under her breath. "That just make it a little harder."

Saryou nodded like a sage, contradicting the smug grin adorning his face. "Last time I checked, the bearer of Aquarius golden Zodiac key was Layla Heartfilia. However, soon after her unfortunately untimely demise, the key was consigned into her daughter's care."

Arcadios nodded in approval. "It was canny of the Poseidon to think of that beforehand." The brunet shape-shifter let out a mirthful chuckle that attracted everyone's attention. "Is something wrong?"

Ben shrugged nonchalantly, amused at the perturbed face of Arcadios. "You guys are seriously missing the bigger picture here." He smirked much to Arcadios' annoyance. "I will let you on in, but I want the Konzern's to be escorted off to their respective quarters for now. I think, they will be here for a while now, should your Majesty approve Saryou's request." He inputted. "Also, I must make another request for your Majesty that Keith and Leah shouldn't be allowed anywhere near them. I would prefer to not risk their safety, not on this uncertainty."

Toma nodded in affirmation, prompting the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights donning striped blue and yellow armor to lead both of the Konzern brothers away, leaving the Fairy Tail mages with the King, Darton, and Arcadios.

"So, what do you want, Tennyson-kun?" Darton queried, intrigued.

Ben shared a meaningful glance with his companions, and then looked at the King with firm determination. "With your consent, we would like to accept this quest." He stared at Toma with indomitable eyes. "I think, you would be sending someone, or assign a group for this perilous quest. However, we want do it ourselves."

Cana fist-pumped, grinning subtly. "Yeah, we already got a capable team here."

Arcadios sought to protest, but Erza quickly interrupted. "It was our assigned mission to ensure the safety of the Konzern heirs under any condition. As it is now, we cannot leave until we have made sure, whom we should trust here. Something, we cannot do unless all the evidences were verified. This would just be extra luggage."

Arcadios clenched his fist. "It would be dangerous to send a bunch of kids on such a dangerous mission."

Mirajane scowled at Arcadios' disdain towards them. "Our team has an S-Class mage, if you haven't noticed it yet, and three more, who are very qualified to take promotional exam for that rank. So, you should know better than to call us kids, tough-guy."

"Actually, make those two S-Class mages, including four A-Class mages. I am calling for Rook and Mystogan too." Ben grinned smugly. "I suppose it would be easier for you Arcadios, if I put this in simpler terms. One of the most powerful teams at the moment, from the strongest guild in Fiore, and yes, none of us are adults to you. Still, you must be smart enough to know better than that? Now tell me, does that make any difference in your opinion?"

Arcadios scowled as Darton contemplated the proposition.

"Do you have any ulterior motives behind this-kabo?"

Ben nodded acquiescently. "The Trident of Poseidon, if it is a weapon as powerful as Saryou had mentioned, then I don't believe it is something that should be controlled by humans, let alone retain possession of it, considering the sheer power it implies. Still, if a weapon of such potential is out there somewhere, then we should find it before anyone else. If my reason is correct, then the Trident could cause catastrophic damage, if it fell into the hands of a dark guild, especially the likes amongst the Balam Alliance." He explained. "I do not want to risk anything, so I would prefer to retrieve it myself. I doubt that the ambush yesterday was just a coincidence."

Arcadios nodded, slightly mortified at the mention of the Balam Alliance. Shaking away his wary thoughts, he looked at the brunet shapeshifter. "You do make a fair point." He admitted reluctantly.

"Perhaps, but I would actually prefer Crocus to have possession of such power, instead of letting the Magic Council gain it. I don't trust them, not by a long shot when it concerns power, especially the ancient ones at that. The Magic Council already has possession of Etherion if I am not mistaken, and letting another would be calling for trouble. The Magic Council has immense influence over the other guilds, but their utter dislike for Fairy Tail gives you sufficient reason to trust us, doesn't it?"

Toma leaned back in his throne as he pondered the offer. "What makes you trust us more?"

"Just call it a hunch. But from what I have seen, Crocus is a prosperous town after all, and it speaks well for your leadership. You care and the people approves of your authority. You are a benevolent emperor. That is enough of a reason to trust you." Ben explained, a shrewd smile breaking on his face.

A pause followed Ben's words, before Toma finally looked at the brunette with admiration in his eyes.

Ben sweat-dropped. _'Don't tell me, he actually fell for that?'_

* * *

"That was awesome!"

Ben shook his head in exasperation at the over-enthusiastic Mirajane shouting that for the umpteenth times since exiting the castle, with sanctioned consent to secure the Trident of Poseidon. The exhilaration for an S-Class quest wasn't anything new to him, but to them, it was an entirely a new experience. He didn't oppose them enjoying it, but screaming his ears out was not something he preferred or encouraged.

"You handled the situation well." Cana accoladed. "I was dumbfounded at how you talked the King into it."

Ben smiled smugly. "I did, didn't I?" He chuckled. "It wasn't anything to me. After all, didn't I talk Makarov into promoting me to S-Class as well?" He boasted. "At least, he was easier to converse with than the Magic Council. They are a huge pain in the ass." He moaned at the recollection. "I was quite surprised though. You guys could really read between the lines."

"But, how did you figured that the Magic Council and the King doesn't see eye to eye?" Mirajane probed.

"Honestly, I didn't." Ben shrugged, his demeanor exhibiting his earnestness. "But I thought, since the Magic Council is like an organization that imposes laws to ensure their authority. Yet, Crocus is the sole land in all of Fiore, where they cannot interfere, and they have to acknowledge the King's authority here, which is a severe blow to their big ego. Pretty much like – King's words are absolute, and Magic Council must comply to him."

"As for Crocus, the King must have enough informants to learn about Ben and his abilities, and is probably keeping an eye out on other powerful, possibly dangerous mages. They must also be spying on the Magic Council too. After all, the councilors shouldn't be underestimated, when it comes to power." Erza inputted. "Well played in there, especially flattering him with all that sweet talk." She lauded chuckling. "So, where are we going next?"

Ben was impressed at Erza's insight. "First, right into that diner that is calling out to me." He pointed out a welcoming restaurant on the opposite side of the street. "Then, we will rendezvous with Rook outside the Heartfilia estate. After all, Layla Heartfilia's daughter is the only one who can summon the Aquarius spirit." He fiddled with the Omnitrix. "Speaking of which, let me inform Rook about it, and leave a message for the old man too. I still need his approval to let you all come along with me. He is cautious when it comes to dangerous missions."

Meanwhile, Mirajane and Cana froze at the first destination, not listening further as both of them had the same thought creating havoc in their heads. Namely the possibility of a date with the brunette. They broke out of their daze and glared meaningfully at each other, their eyes twitching as they suppressed the urge to knock the other out.

Surprisingly, they didn't. They then noted Ben trudging forward, with Erza nonchalantly following him, and deciding to not let Erza outdo them, they rushed after him quickly.

It was a tough competition to them, and Ben just happens to be oblivious to it all.

* * *

Ben gawked dumbfoundedly at the impressively large mansion, sitting in the middle of a vast, grassy plain, probably the size of entire Magnolia Town. The residence itself included two separate buildings, placed near a group of smaller constructions, and linked together by a garden, with the front one acting as an entrance of sorts for the other. The first building was comprised of a main structure flanked by two minor wings that protruded upwards, creating a square space before the entrance itself, which sat in the center of the facade. It was flanked by two slender cylindrical towers with pointed tiled roofs, their walls adorned by elongated, hollow windows with arched tops. Two balconies were positioned one above the other between towers, topping the main door, and sitting on the highest one's summit. There was another larger and rectangular tower, sporting a high, pyramid-shaped tiled roof held up by pillars, which at its peak featured smaller pillars that held up the tiled spire topping the whole structure. The roof was similarly tiled and pitched, but the windows adorning its front walls were rectangular.

"Man, why does all the big buildings have to be so darn impressive?" Ben muttered, running a hand through his hair. The team didn't squander much time at the diner, and surprisingly, none of the girls quarreled as much when they decided to ride down here as soon as possible. Yet, it took them the better half of the day before they found themselves in front of the Heartfilia residence, a place so divine that none shall deny the chance if they were asked to stay.

"It is beautiful." Cana twittered, staring at the fountain. which was closed into a circular pool as it spouted water from a slender structure in the middle. Both Erza and Mirajane nodded sagaciously at her words.

Ben whistled in affirmation, before he noted movement in his peripheral vision. Turning around with his arms folded behind his head, he saw Rook and Mystogan. The latter was donning a new attire that consisted of a blue cloak while his arms and legs were covered in white bandages, along with a bandana with a silver forehead protector. There was also a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face that left only his eyes visible. Finishing his outfit was a green strap across his shoulder, upon which five staves were latched onto his back. Then, there was Gildarts and Laxus, and not to forget, Happy, Natsu, Gray and Lisanna.

"Yo Rook-" Ben waved his hand in greeting, until he suddenly froze when realization struck him like freight train. His left eye twitched once, and a tick mark began throbbing onto his forehead. "What the hell are they doing here!?"

Mystogan grumbled inarticulately before dematerializing into mist leaving Rook to answer. "Honestly, I am not sure either. But, Master Makarov bid Gildarts to come along, and Laxus was genuinely interested, so I extended the offer to him to lend us extra support." He looked at the remaining younger mages as he shook his head, unable to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Let me guess, they sneaked off on their own." Cana supplied, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes." Rook asserted, painfully aware of the annoyance of others. "Gildarts figured someone was pursuing us. However, we had traveled too far by then to send them back. They insisted on tagging along." He mused. "We had no choice. This part of the land is pretty dangerous, considering their low ranks."

Erza's right eye twitched once as Mirajane reprimanded her younger sister. "What the hell was wrong with you!? Since when did you began sneaking off on missions!?" She chastised the younger girl. "Dammit, you should know better than that. I am seriously disappointed in you."

Natsu and Gray decided to butt in to endorse Lisanna, when a consequential glare from Erza halted them, and made them gulp in terror as her shadow towered over them. Even Happy was sweating profusely. "It is an S-Class mission, and you are all pretty ineligible to accompany us, so what were you thinking, chasing after Gildarts like that!? He could have easily killed you, or maybe you could have got yourselves hurt. That was very irresponsible of you all. Be prepared for the punishment as soon as we return to the guild."

"Aye-sir." Happy meekly raised a paw in an animated fashion, lamenting crocodile tears. "They dragged me, even though I was telling them that Erza would kill us."

 _'Liar.'_ Both Gray and Natsu thought in unison, cowering in fear.

 _'Sorry Natsu and Gray.'_ Happy wailed inwardly, He was willing to endure the revenge from both Natsu and Gray, since that would be nothing in comparison to what Erza would do to him otherwise.

Gildarts was clearly amused at the sight unfolding as Mirajane and Erza cowed the youngsters, while Laxus approached the brunet instead. "You did train them, so they must have some talent. I don't think, they will be much of a burden, as long as they don't interfere." He concluded. "Gildarts is extremely powerful and we have more than enough firepower to let Gildarts babysit 'em. We cannot send them back, and no one would be willing to herd them back. I think, letting Gildarts' babysit them would be reasonable enough. It would help him to focus as well."

Ben sighed aloud, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, I am more surprised that Natsu and Gray had managed to work together despite their differences, evading the attention of you, Rook and Mystogan, let alone Gildarts for that long. However, letting them come would encourage them to do this again." He was bemused, and unsure. "But, we cannot send them back. We don't have enough time to take 'em back either. Maybe, your suggestion isn't that bad."

"If you are that worried, then why was Mystogan approved?" Laxus queried, perplexed.

"Mystogan is pretty good with illusions and his strength would be useful, if we got into trouble." Ben replied. "I requested him personally. Actually, he isn't here to be in the frontline anyway, but more like supporter from the shadows." He peered at the girls accompanying him. "Mira and Erza can take care of themselves against most threats, while Cana is able to set traps and she is also a good sensory type of mage in the team. Rook was supposed to fight alongside me." He muttered while looking at the blonde. "However, since you are here, the extra help is appreciated. Gildarts might cause trouble though. His records are the worst. Every time he went on mission, the guild had to pay hefty compensation."

"We will figure out something, but you must defuse the situation first." Laxus grumbled, mildly exasperated. "The old man is gonna be irritated anyway, so better finish this quest with a satisfactory result. Who knows, he would let us off the hook this time."

 _'Now, how am I supposed to explain that Balam Alliance might be involved too!? Maybe, they are already a part of this!'_ Ben thought inwardly at the possible danger that was skulking in the shadows.

Sighing, the brunette looked at his Omnitrix expectantly, and for a moment, he considered teleporting them back, since Makarov do have a Plumber badge. Then again, he couldn't risk depleting the Omnitrix's power either by teleporting four of them. Begrudgingly, he looked at Mirajane and Erza in annoyance. "I think, we will let them tag along this time. It is too late to change things now. But, keep an eye on them, so that they don't create more problems." He relented. "However, punishment is likely coming their way. I would let anyone who wants to punish them as they see fit. No restriction this time. But, only after we have returned to the guild."

Natsu and Gray completely paled in horror at the mere thought. Even, Lisanna stood apprehensively. They had never heard Ben this serious before.

"Are you sure?" Erza solicited skeptically, with an arched eyebrow. "They will only be a hurdle here. We are not even sure what to expect."

"I am not letting Lisanna come along with us on this mission." Mirajane sounded extremely protective and adamant in her decision. "It is far too risky to let her come. Who knows how all this will end."

"The same applies to us all." Ben sighed now, getting pissed. "We are all here, putting our lives on line. Then none of us would probably be willing to herd them back to guild. Correct me, if I am wrong? Are you willing to abandon the mission and take Lisanna back?" He barked before blowing a deep breath. "Seriously, don't worry, I will personally see that they are safe till the end, but I doubt they will be too problematic, since they do well during training." Mirajane didn't sound convinced, as she pointed an accusing finger at Natsu. "Not counting him, of course. He is sort of… special." He grumbled.

"I guess, since Gildarts is here." Mirajane murmured, slackening in her decision, prompting Natsu and Gray to high-five each other as Lisanna giggled. "But, they wouldn't be joining us in fighting." She declared. Gray and Natsu groaning in disappointment. "You fine with them being on the sidelines?"

"That is totally fine, not that I had any plans on involving them anyway. Now, let's see whether Aquarius is here or not." Ben grunted in acknowledgement, and then finally turned around. _'The old man is probably gonna kill me for this.'_ He crossed the distance to the door, and knocked loudly.

After waiting patiently for few moments, a short, middle-aged woman opened the door. She had a square-shaped face that reminded Ben of Wally, and long, dark purple hair tied in a ponytail behind her head and black eyes. She was clad in a long green dress, with pink-colored sleeves with golden trimming, complete with larger cuffs, an apron tied around her waist, a smaller mantle covering her shoulders, and simple shoes. To finish her maid attire, she also had a classical maid hat on her head.

"Who are you, son, and what business do you have here at the Heartfilia Konzern mansion?"

Ben looked at the maid for a second, opting to choose his word carefully. "I am Ben Tennyson from the Fairy Tail guild, and I am looking for the Celestial Spirit Aquarius. I was informed that her master is the daughter of the late Layla Heartfilia. Can you please allow us to talk to her for a minute?"

"I am afraid that Jude-sama doesn't allow any strangers to see his daughter. He is extremely strict regarding it."

Ben nodded, sighing exasperatedly at another troublesome situation. "Then perhaps, you can arrange an alternative audience with Jude Heartfilia instead?" He asked. "I am sure, I can persuade him otherwise."

The maid looked over his shoulder, and noted the others waiting for her response. Noting the uncertainty, Ben sighed again. "Don't worry about 'em. If it helps, they will be waiting outside until I am done." The maid nodded in contentment, and went back inside to speak with her master, while gesturing for Ben to follow. He turned and looked at his comrades. "It seems like you guys need to wait here. Until I return, Erza, Mira and Cana would fill you guys in on everything…" He looked at said trio, and put more emphasis on his next words. "…without skipping anything. They need to understand the situation properly."

Noting simultaneous nods, Ben half-heartedly entered the huge mansion and the first thing that crossed his mind was how majestic the interior of the mansion was. The large hall was finely decorated with a series of ornamental motifs, panels bearing them presented on the walls' upper halves, on pillars, above balustrades, and on the ceilings too. Ben whistled as he followed the maid to an intricately decorated double door, with two semicircular handles placed near their inner edges, where he was asked to wait.

 _'The Heartfilia Konzern? I never would have thought that they were this deep.'_ Ben mused, while leaning against the wall. "But damn, this place is pretty good too, and has a charm of its own like Mercurius."

A short wait later, the maid reappeared, and asked him to enter the room. The study room apparently being rectangular in shape and extremely spacious, possessing a mezzanine with a balustrade with cylindrical columns going up to the ceiling, covered in deep coffers. Built in the walls throughout the room was a series of identical bookshelves packed full of books, possessing arched tops adorned by simple motifs. On the other side of the room was a large armchair and massive similarly decorated desk. The furniture was located right in front of large windows, with double curtains. As if the light from the outside wasn't sufficient, a majestic chandelier hung from the ceiling some meters above the center of the room.

However, Ben's eyes were drawn toward the occupant of the chair. A relatively tall, middle-aged man with black pointed eyes and neatly slicked back, trimmed blond hair, a matching trimmed mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw.

"Hello, Mr. Heartfilia."

"Why do you need to see my daughter?"

Ben arched an eyebrow at the cold monotonous tone of the man, who didn't even bother to ask for an introduction. Standing his ground against the jerk, he looked square into the man's eyes, and retorted. "I am here to see Aquarius, the Celestial Spirit under the command of your daughter, with the approval of the Toma E. Fiore." The man eyes narrowed at the mention of his Majesty name. "Oh, and unless you prefer to have entirety of Crocus on your fucking ass, I would recommend you to let me see your daughter."

Both individuals glared at each other for a moment, before Jude finally conceded by listlessly waving his hand dismissively. "Gr, 5 minutes, that is all the time I will offer you, and then you better abscond from my property immediately." He looked over Ben's shoulder at the maid. "Spetto, take him to Lucy and have her summon Aquarius. Don't leave her presence until he leaves. I don't trust the likes of him."

Ben grunted and approached the maid before he stopped. He tilted his head to look Jude Heartfilia in the eyes. "The Heartfilia Konzern, I suppose it is an organization under you. But by any chance, do you have any sort of relation with the Konzern family?"

"I don't think that concerns you, boy."

Ben smirked. "Regardless, if one of them would send me here? That's very cocky of you."

Jude's eyes widened in surprise, and his demeanor softened a little. "He is a business partner, and a friend of mine, but why would he send you here?"

Ben turned around completely to face the man, this time he didn't bothered for formalities. At least now the man seemed to be a little more self-conscious. "Cut your ties with him as soon as possible. That is all I can give you considering your hospitality." He turned around and quietly left the room, leaving Jude Heartfilia with his thoughts. _'Man, what a jerk. It's hard to believe that the asshole probably run the entire Heartfilia Konzern.'_ Ben mused as he tailed Spetto to another finely decorated room.

"Lucy-sama, you have got a visitor."

Ben took note of a small young girl with big brown eyes and blonde hair, tied in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose, scribbling something on a piece of paper. She hopped off the seat and approached him, tilting her head to the side.

"Who are you, mister?"

"Hello there, Lucy." Ben smiled in greeting, charmed by her adorable face. "I am Ben Tennyson, and I heard that you are a Celestial Spirit mage like your mother, Layla Heartfilia, who left you a key for summoning Aquarius upon her passing. I wish to talk with the Celestial Spirit, so could you please summon her?"

"A-Aquarius?" Lucy put a finger on her chin contemplatively. "You know her?"

"Not personally actually, but I had heard few rumors." Ben shrugged, already anticipating another question coming. "Actually, I am on this S-Class mission, and she has something that I am looking for."

"Can you play with me afterward?" Lucy beamed brightly.

Ben stared stunned at the little girl at the out of blue question. He couldn't have anticipated this. _'Don't tell me, she is all alone in this big house.'_

"Lucy-sama, please summon Aquarius-san. Your father has already given his consent."

Apparently, Spetto's encouragement seemed to dispel any doubts the blonde girl had as she reached for a golden key on the table, and then dipped it in a nearby glass of water which broke Ben out of his stupor. He could feel a little anxiety from her too, or was he imagining things?

 **"I open thee! Gate of the water bearer key: Aquarius!"**

No sooner had her incantations were finished, magic burst out from her small frame, and a portal opened to reveal a big royal blue mermaid. She had long blue fish tail, and long blue hair, large busts and only wore a revealing blue bikini top, two golden armlets, and a headband. She also had three piercings on her tail, and sported a golden belt around her slender waist, and a dark blue inscription on her collar bone - probably an insignia of her being a Celestial Spirit.

Aquarius towered over the blond girl, and a tick mark popped out on her forehead. **"How many times do I have to tell you not to summon me from the goldfish bowl, nitwit!?"**

Lucy looked at the spirit in confusion. "But, I summoned you from a glass of water this time."

Aquarius sweat-dropped, but she quickly turned a little more furious, as her right eye twitched once. **"You can't summon me from that either!"** She riposted. **"It is not fitting for a beautiful mermaid like me!"**

Ben blanched. "Excuse me. I assume, you are Aquarius?"

The mermaid noticed Ben, and scowled. **"Huh I am, but what do ya want, kid?"** She demanded, getting into his face with her hands on her hips… or at least where they would be, if she was a human.

 _'What's with the people acting cold towards me today?'_ Ben wondered, beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead. Fluttering his hand defensively, he backpedaled. "Actually, I have something to ask you about-"

 **"Heh, I don't have anything to tell ya, brat."** Aquarius snorted, folding her arms beneath her big bust. **"If you have nothing else to say, then leave!"**

Ben face faulted before he scrambled back to his feet. He looked at the mermaid with a twitching eyebrow. His glare matched the intensity of Aquarius. "Stop being a bitch, and hear me out or I swear, I will let Happy eat ya. He loves fish, and a fucking mermaid would totally make his day. All I came here to ask, was about…"

 **"What did you call me, dimwit!?"** Aquarium bellowed, infuriated.

Ben continued, unfazed, and ignoring her admonition. "…talk about the Ryugu Kingdom." Aquarius blinked in surprise, completely losing her pent-up anger. "I heard it from the Konzerns at Crocus, and…" He pulled out the map portion, provided by Saryou. "…the current head guy shared this with me, and told me about King Poseidon entrusting you with the other half of the map."

 **"Who are you and what do you want?"** Aquarius cocked an eyebrow, towering over the brunette. **"You barely understand what the hell you are getting yourself into. You think, I am just going to tell you everything? You are still too young to go running your mouth like that, brat."**

Ben stared impassively at the mermaid. "I don't know what you are talking about. But if you gonna hear me out, then I could explain everything." He muttered, noting the spirit relaxing, although she still had that tick of annoyance like a ticking bomb on her forehead. "You see, my team was on a mission, and things just happened, forcing the Konzern family to spill the beans. They were willing to hand over the Trident of Poseidon to government authority, and it does sound like a powerful weapon, should if it truly exists beyond our reach." He shrugged nonchalantly, stuffing the map back into his dimensional storage. "Not sure though if it exists."

 **"It does."**

Ben shrugged. "You can't blame me for having my doubts. Those things feel like coming straight out of some fantasy legends. Unless I see it with my own eyes, you gotta pardon me, if I don't wanna believe it."

Aquarius narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway, I have doubt that the dark guilds, particularly the Balam Alliance are after the Trident, because I and my friends happened to be ambushed earlier by a dark guild, and then I barely survived an assassination attempt. Perhaps, the Konzerns themselves want that weapon. Too many possibilities here. So, we are on the mission to retrieve the Trident ourselves."

 **"Oh, and you expect me to believe that you don't have any ulterior motives?"** Aquarius scoffed indignantly. **"That is very conceited of you."**

"Actually, I do." Ben admitted candidly, releasing a deep tired sigh. "To stop the Balam Alliance's progress. I have a score to settle with those shitheads, and if they were behind the ambush of the Konzern heirs, then I cannot really let them off the hook this time."

 **"You are being an overconfident little brat. What chances do you have stopping them alone?"** Aquarius muttered derisively. **"Above all, why do you think I should trust you?"**

"You are just being a badmouthing bitch, with not even the slightest respect for her master!" Ben snapped back. "Do you even know the meaning of being polite!? I am being nice, and trying my best to settle things, while trying to stop the possible threats against my friends! I am being self-reliant, and am responsible for my friends' safety, and here you are, mocking me! Think, you could stop being too naïve!? Who are ya trying to fool, going on bitching things like that!? If you don't find here satisfactory, why don't ya quit the contract and get the hell out of here, before someone actually comes after the little girl? Ya think your big mouth will save her?"

Aquarius flinched.

Spetto and Lucy stared at the duo trading vocal jabs in puzzlement.

Aquarius looked at Ben in astonishment, reflecting on her options. He reminds her of him. It is the… same vigor, resolve, and the will to stand against anything, déjà vu, huh? But, how could she trust someone who reminds her of him? Sighing audibly, she peered into those emerald orbs glaring at her. She couldn't have mistaken it. She remembered those eyes. But, this was different. Desperate. It held no contempt, or death. Only responsibilities, and desire to live, so full of light. How could he be wrong? She didn't know, but she had to know. Grudgingly, she summoned the other half of the parchment, and extended it to Ben.

"…" Ben blinked in surprise, losing his frustration. "Huh?"

Aquarius twitched in annoyance as she shouted. **"I am giving you the other half you came here for, you moron! I swear, kids could be so scatterbrained sometimes! Didn't you say that you are responsible for your friends' safety!?"**

Ben's left eye twitched once. "I am not a kid anymore." He huffed out, hesitantly reaching for the rest of the map. Looking at the parchment, he murmured. "Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you didn't trust me." He looked at the mermaid optimistically. "I knew, it would be a pain in the ass to convince a stranger, especially after what I just said, but you just gave it up rather easily. Maybe, you are not that bad yourself."

She didn't know that herself. All she did was to believe on something unknown. Aquarius frowned. Nostalgic and yet, so different. She just wished, she knew who this boy was. But, she knew one thing. He was amongst the ones, who stands at the peak of the mountain of magic.

"Well?"

 **"Listen brat, I like your petty determination, but not you or your reason. Ya possessing both half means nothing, if you can't survive. Strength, endurance, skill, intellect, everything will be analyzed, and still won't promise the victory."** Aquarius said as a matter of factly. **"That is the kind of place Ryugu is."**

"Now you are helping me?" Ben smirked complacently. "Seriously, you were just acting like a spoiled brat, and now you are actually helping-Ow." He furiously rubbed his throbbing head, as he glared at the mermaid, who had her right hand balled into a fist and intense fire in her eyes. "What the hell was that for, you good-for-nothing fish?"

Aquarius's left eye twitched twice. **"Don't interrupt when I am speaking, brat."** She snarled, and then she was suddenly as calm as the sea, contrasting her prior demeanor, much to Ben's confusion. **"Now, this was never meant to guide anyone to the Trident of Poseidon, but to summon the only door, which yield the passage within the vicinity of the Ryugu, lost behind a spatial barrier."**

"You seem to know a lot about it." Ben arched an eyebrow.

 **"That is not any of your concern. Anyway, to summon the door, you must use the water, upon which the Ryugu once floated. You must follow the directives of the map, and it will take you there. The rest should unfold on its own."** Aquarius said, shrugging her shoulder. **"But the dangers ahead are unknown. However, I can assure you, King Poseidon was paranoid when it comes to the safety of the Trident. You will not find it waiting for you to take it."**

Ben nodded, grateful for the heads-up. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

 **"Unless, you prefer to be swept away with a tidal wave, you should leave me alone, and never return back."**

 _'Hehe, I see you are still acting a tough delinquent, eh?'_ Ben couldn't help, but chortle in amusement. "At least, tell me why you trusted me with this map?" He seemed to be pressing all the right buttons to piss her off.

 **"I am returning back to my world."** Aquarius turned around, shaking her head in skepticism, as light shone around her body.

"Hey!"

Aquarius tilted her head and looked at the brunet. The corners of her eyes curled into a smile.

Ben groaned in nuisance as the stellar spirit faded into thin air, after breaking into minuscule particles of light. Begrudgingly, he noted both Lucy and Spetto looking at him expectantly, prompting him to sigh aloud. He bowed to the duo in grateful manner. "Thank you for the help. Now, I should be leaving." He muttered in gratitude. "And, apologies for the inappropriate behavior earlier. That was indecent of me."

"Are you really going on that dangerous mission?" Lucy asked after a pregnant pause. "Aquarius didn't want you to go there, you know."

Ben smiled sheepishly. "I guess, I am."

Lucy merely stared at him, expecting more of an explanation, but nothing came. Instead, he looked at Spetto and was escorted off. She didn't know what to feel, except for the fatigue overwhelming her, since it was the first time that Aquarius had remained here for this long, and she slowly trudged back to her table. She sat on the chair before looking at the paper on the desk, she had been scribbling on earlier; the pink Fairy Tail inscription staring back at her.

"I guess, I am alone again."

"Oi, Lucy!" The blond's neck snapped to the entrance, and she found Ben's head peeking inside. "I forgot to ask you, does the offer to play still stands, because I would be glad to do that someday."

"Really, you would play with me?" Lucy beamed brightly.

"Sure, but right now I really should be get going. See ya later."

Lucy smiled as she watched him run away, but she still couldn't help, but feel ecstasy and joy fill her heart. She looked at the Fairy Tail symbol drawn on the paper.

"Mama, I think that I just made a friend."

* * *

 **Alright, this marks my first attempt at an original chapter. I will be taking it slow to avoid ruining this arc, so updates will be a bit slower. I would also love to hear all your opinions on this arc, so that I could improve myself.**

 **Now, time for the usual unexplained context in this chapter:**

 **Q. Alvarez involvement is this early in the story?**

 **It was never explained when did Alvarez had invaded Ishgar for the first time. It is known that they were forced to retreat during their initial invasion attempt in X781 by the Magic Council. So, I took the liberty to introduce 'em early. It would help me to organize future encounters more neatly, and introduce the major changes I will bring.**

 **Q. The new faces in this chapter?**

 **It is true, Alvarez already has tremendous firepower, especially with Spriggan 12 leading the charge. Yet, I dared to introduce more characters to build up a more thorough story. The more the characters, the better. So, I handpicked some of them from different anime.**

 **The 'Three Beasts' in particular belonged to 'Akame ga Kiru!' while Uta was the original creation of 'Mashima Hiro' 'Rave Master'. I think, I will include more characters from his other works, should I find them relevant.**

 **Q. Who was that unknown person with the Plumber badge?**

 **I will only reveal one thing here. Zeref Dragneel is not the Emperor Spriggan in this story. He is just The Black Wizard. So, the question would rise, who is Emperor Spriggan? Hate to break it, but you guys have to wait to find this answer. I will leave small clues every few chapters, so keep your eyes peeled when you read about some random person.**

 **As for that man with the Plumber badge, let's not be hasty with his identity. Still, you are free to assume. Even if the identity is pretty much distinguishable, I will still love to hear your answer.**

 **Q. What is Yury Dreyar doing here?**

 **Okay, I will claim that none of you anticipated that I will involve Yury Dreyar in this story. It must have come as a surprise to many of you, but what is more astonishing is that he is aligned with Alvarez of all people. Unfortunately, you all have to wait to hear more about him.**

 **Q. The conversation between Arcadios and Ben must have sounded a bit confusing.**

 **I honestly worked hard here to depict an ideal conversation they might have on their first meeting, from their perspectives at least. Arcadios is pretty stiff character when it comes to the security of King. I could imagine him dropping to any extent, if it involves ensuring the safety of the King.**

 **On the other hand, Ben is infamous for his increasing reputation as one of the strongest mages in Ishgar. No wonder, Arcadios would be wary of him. But, that doesn't mean that Ben would tolerate him belittling Fairy Tail.**

 **Q. How did Natsu, Gray and Lisanna sneaked off on this mission?**

 **It is true, if we consider 'em duping Gildarts of all people, it does sound impossible. Yet I wrote it anyway. I will clarify it here. Natsu has a unique nose. He can tail anyone from pretty far. That is one specialty of his exceptional sense of smell. So, we cannot anticipate Gildarts, Laxus or anyone to note the presence of pursuer unless they are within range.**

 **But, no one would expect Natsu to come up with such a plan. That's where comes in our other beloved characters, Gray and Lisanna.**

 **That would be all for this time. If there are more questions, feel free to ask me.**

 **Now, kudos to 'Omnifiction' for this 'Ghost Pirate' suggestion, and also to the 'Ultimate10' for sparing his valuable time to come up with invaluable ideas. Proof-reading was done by 'Vandenbz', 'SilverStarWriter' and 'TombRomance'.**

 **Until next time, read and review.**


	17. X780! Queen In Distress!

**Chapter 17**

 **X780!**

 **Queen In Distress!**

* * *

 **A Tale of Fairies!**

* * *

Hargeon is a large, yet long-standing harbor town in Fiore, was also one of its most beautiful and pictorial town too. The town seemed more prosperous, and prominent in fishing rather than its magic users, due to the inadequate numbers of mages in contrast to the civilians. Therefore, in entire Hargeon, there was only one operational magic shop for wizards.

Ben strode toward the huge port in the southern part of town; boring a stoical face, as he half-dragged the unconscious Natsu by his scarf. The latter was decorated with bruises, the result of constant protesting in the rebuttal of hiring any ride, preferring the insane option of swimming to their destination. Of course, the Dragon Slayer's verbal moaning was futile. Following the brunette was the remaining of the party band, excluding Laxus and Mystogan. The duo had gone ahead to dockyard to charter a ship in the meantime. Not that Ben was going to accuse them for sticking with such cheap trick and lame excuses, as long as they don't have to suffer Natsu.

 _'If only I had volunteered to go along, then I wouldn't have had to suffer Natsu's complaints.'_

"Don't you think that you might have gone a bit overboard there, brat?"

"Aye-sir." Happy squeaked, sitting atop Gildarts' head. "Tell him Gildarts."

Ben let out a deep snort and refrained from arguing. He was already nursing a migraine. He would rather avoid another. However, Gray couldn't help but retort in his place. Kudos to Gray. "At least, the hothead won't be a pest and create a scene anymore. If it had been me, I would have actually frozen his ass instead."

"That is mean." Lisanna pouted.

"Oi, Gray, you are naked again."

"Huh?" The onyx-haired teen turned to look at Cana before glancing down at his body, promptly freaking out in a comical fashion. "Arghhhh, how the hell does it keep happening to me!?" He hysterically rummaged around for his discarded shirt and pants, while Cana and Lisanna giggled in amusement.

 _'Man, I still don't have a clue, how he keeps stripping without even realizing it.'_ Ben mulled in amusement, rolling his eyes. _'It doesn't look like that perverse habit is gonna change anytime soon.'_

"So, any idea, how are we going to pull this quest off?" Erza questioned abruptly. "We barely know anything about this job, and the entire situation sounds too far-fetched. I wouldn't be surprised, if we returned empty hand."

Mirajane corroborated with her rival. "Yeah, she is right. At first, the mission sounded easy and fun. To find the other half of the map, and then find the treasure, but all those warnings make me wonder, if we can pull this off."

"That I don't know, Mira. This is the first time I am going on a treasure quest myself. Any S-Class quest are pretty much like this. Too many unknowns, and too many possibilities." Ben peeked at Gildarts curiously. "Do you have any experience with this kinda job, old timer?"

Gildarts stroked his beard, as he deliberated absentmindedly. "Honestly, I don't know much either. I would only hear rumors of Poseidon once in a while, but it never sound convincing enough to learn more about it. These kinds of quests are usually full of unimaginable obstacles, and this search sounds like one to top them all. Like you said, too many unknowns. Perhaps, treasure hunters would have been more suitable for these kinds of thing."

Cana and Gray, the latter now fully-clothed once again, slowly gulped down the imaginary lumps in their throat, while Erza and Mirajane abstained from gawking wide-eyed at the older mage. Just how dangerous he thinks this mission is?

"You are not helping, Gildarts." Ben muttered impartially, tapping his chin in contemplation. "It shouldn't be that difficult, you know. If we measure in term of raw power, including us four S-Class mages, with four more potentially as strong, we got some hefty firepower. Natsu, Gray and Lisanna should be fine, as long as they stick with us. The only problem is the lack of experience."

"Hey, why am I not being counted!?"

Rook overlooked the Exceed's fanatical remonstration, and resumed from where Ben left off. "Actually, you and I both have some experience exploring ruins." He clarified, earning a reluctant nod from Ben. "I would anticipate the difficulty to be extremely high though. However, we could make up for our lack of experience with our proper planning." He recommended.

"Ah? So, you guys been to a ruin already?" Mirajane gasped.

"Honestly, we had run into few ruins." Ben recalled. "We couldn't usually find an entrance. The inside would be crammed with random traps like puzzles, choosing doors, or some kind of guardians would be waiting for us." He then chuckled sheepishly. "I had kinda forgotten about those."

"Don't go forgetting stuffs, when we need them!" Gray barked indignantly.

"But, Ben would usually be the one to set off the traps." Rook chuckled. "I eventually regret his nonchalance in those terrible situations."

"Oi, are we seriously safe with you, or what!?" Gray screamed again. "How the heck did you become S-Class mage!?"

Ben laughed embarrassedly. "You really can't blame me for stepping onto somethings, which isn't supposed to be there." He argued pigheadedly.

"That is the whole reason, why they are there!" Both Mirajane and Cana shouted simultaneously.

Erza shook her head, and sighed. "I can understand, what Ben meant by the lack of experience." She moaned exasperatedly. "It makes me doubt his leadership now."

"Actually, I have considered everything through already." Rook said as a matter-of-factly. "We should follow the single line formation to minimize the risk, if we run into some underground builds. We will let Gildarts watch our six. He will also keep an eye on Natsu, Gray and Lisanna. For the frontlines, I propose you backing Laxus. That should minimize the risk." The Revonnahgander emphasis on the brunet, before looking at the girls. "Erza, Mira and Cana will follow your lead, and will be your backup. I and Mystogan will be secondary backup, should it be necessary." He let out a deep sigh. "Laxus has astonishing instincts, and you have deep senses, the ideal synchronizations for focusing on unknown variables. You leading Erza and others would make it easier to convey Laxus' orders to the us."

"Why everyone being so mean and forgetting me?!" Happy wailed.

"Why leave Gildarts in the back?" Mirajane questioned, slightly stymied, and ignoring the protest of Happy. "He is capable of taking out anyone in a blink, and he is older, and a lot experienced. So, shouldn't he be the one to take charge?"

Ben chuckled bemused, as he recalled, when Gildarts had encountered that Devil all those years ago, during the S-Class Promotional Trial. "Gildarts has incredible reflexes and reaction time, while packing the biggest wallop in this team. Not to forget, his sharp sensitivity to even slightest fluctuation in the magical signatures makes him an ideal person to cover our blind spots. Especially, when we have pretty good firepower without him. But should we need him, he is the quickest to switch between front and back." Ben then shared a glance with Rook. "Isn't it?"

Rook nodded in acknowledgement. "Furthermore, Gildarts profile implies his inconsistent attentiveness. It would be hazardous, if he leads us." Gildarts laughed uncomfortably at the limelight, as he mussed his hair. "However, since his strength exceeds ours, we should conserve his power for undesired situation. If such situation arose, I and Mystogan will watch out for Natsu, Gray and Lisanna." He scratched his cheek, as he reflected on another prospect. "I am also on strict instruction by Master Makarov to keep an eye on Gildarts, since Crocus is associated indirectly to this."

Both Mirajane and Cana blew out an annoyed breath, while Gray and Lisanna' shoulders slumped in defeat. Erza though was tapping her chin, as she mulled this over. "Yeah, I would be surprised, if the Magic Council doesn't pose some hefty fine on us. After all, we do have quite a rebellious crew gathered here. I bet, we are probably going to pay this through our pockets."

Ben's left eye twitched once. _'Has she forgotten the number of occasions, she was penalized handsomely?'_

"Anyway, you're an S-Class mage yourself too." Mirajane pointed out to Rook. "Why aren't you in front?"

Rook shook his hand pessimistically, a frown donning his face. "I am better suited for support and strategy. However, I will come forward, if anyone in the front gets injured. If things go unmanageable, we might have to include Natsu and Gray. However, usually they are the cause of disturbance. If they are kept in check, I am certain, such risks would be reduced significantly."

Gray face-faulted, but he quickly scrambled to his feet and scowled indignantly. "What about Laxus? I don't like him leading us." He dissented. "He always gives us cold shoulder. How can you expect us to trust him!?"

Ben looked at the onyx-haired boy. But, his eyes didn't exhibit anger or contempt. Instead, it was something entirely different. As if he was confused. "Isn't it obvious? Because, he is our friend. Doesn't matter, how he treats you. Doesn't matter, if he doesn't see you eye to eye either. But, he is strong. He can keep us alive. He will be the one runnin' the highest risk amongst us. So, that we return safely. That is what matter most." He said monotonously. "Isn't that enough reason to trust him? Remember to keep your personal expectations and differences to yourself, when we are coming together as a team."

Gray shook his head apologetically, his hand balled into fists.

Erza sighed aloud. "Well, that take care of the lineup." She speculated, still marveling the other possibilities though the same. "I highly doubt we will be fighting something that might require Gildarts' help. This is a treasure quest, so all we should focus on is the types of traps waiting us."

Gildarts laughed mirthfully at that. "Being positive is a good motivation, but don't assume a mission gonna run on your ground, Erza. Circumstances can change very quickly. So, we should be prepared for almost anything. That fact applies to any quests, especially when it comes to an S-Class. The types matter little." He inputted seriously. "Rook did plan everything through, but even he knows, the danger is unpredictable. Thus, he chose the best possible means to balance the offense and defense, blindly trusting us to meet his expectations. Ben and Laxus can work well together, and Laxus' ability to switch to lightning at a moment notice is what makes him reliable here. But, if anything I learnt in all these years, it's never to let out guard down."

"Well, it is just like the saying goes, hope for the best and prepare for the worst." Gray shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." Ben sighed while running a hand through his hair.

Meanwhile, Happy was feverishly shaking Natsu by his collar, while nagging him desperately; the latter still being dragged by the brunet shape-shifter. "They are all big meanies! This is no time to nap so just bust 'em up, Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer could only respond with a deep grunt of acknowledgement, completely unaware of that the voyage ahead was gonna be one of the most difficult one of his life.

* * *

The yacht slowly sailed toward its destination which was perched upon the tranquil and serene water of the ocean. The faint crimson light from the red orb gently hiding away behind the horizon had colored the sky, in which clouds floated toward the land at a leisurely pace.

Ben intently studied the map draped out on the table with Gildarts, Laxus, Rook and Mystogan nearby. He had been flabbergasted when he had brought both halves of the map closer, prompting them to merge, their destination marked off to the far west. A voyage worth three days and two had already passed. Finding the accurate coordinates where once the island of the Ryugu Kingdom had floated was proving quite to be rather grueling.

"It seems like we are on the right track."

Laxus looked at the brunet shapeshifter, and sighed deeply. "I guess. But, it is hard to tell out here. Perhaps, it would be wise to slow down the yacht."

"No need." Rook folded his arms over his chest, and stroked his chin. "We had passed the last mark, a couple of hours ago. We should be closing in. Slowing down in here might prove threatening."

"Yeah, we all probably noticed it." Mystogan affirmed tentatively. "We are lucky that we passed the iceberg without any events. It would have been hard to avoid a collision, if the weather hadn't favored us. The worst thing is the weather, it just changes frequently. I doubt, this ride can bail us out, if the storm gets any worse."

"Perhaps, but I don't think these icebergs around here should be anything new." Gildarts pointed out. "We haven't set off any traps yet. All we came across are the various situations, any sailor would face. Be careful. It is just a hunch, but something around these parts seems… off. Extra precaution wouldn't hurt."

"Are you implying, we are probably on a wrong course, because it is too… quiet?" Rook solicited curiously.

"Don't ever say it is quiet. You never know what might be lurking in the shadow." Ben promptly admonished Rook, boring anxious face, and causing the Revonnahgander to sweat-drop.

"Gildarts do have a point here." Laxus muttered begrudgingly, narrowing his eyes. "For any treasure quest, it is surprisingly going too smoothly. Obviously, overlooking the natural occurrences. Traps are just as likely to be set outside as inside. But, we didn't come across any."

"I can't argue with that." Ben admitted half-heartedly, reluctantly folding the parchment, and then stuffing it back inside the dimensional storage. "Still, this is the only lead we have here, so we will have to follow this trail. With the map in our possession, it is unlikely for anyone else to beat us to the Trident, even if someone is tailing us."

"That reminds me, you were pretty lucky back with that assassin." Gildarts muttered absentmindedly. "Did you figure out, who was behind this?"

Ben knew what the older mage was implying, as he let out a sigh. "I let my guard down. If it wasn't for Erza, I would be probably dead. Actually, I would have died, if it wasn't for her. She was fortunate too, to survive that herself." He shook his head pessimistically, closing his eyes. "I even kept an eye out, but I never thought that someone was pursuing us. Whoever they were, their presence was perfectly concealed. A professional, who could even mask their bloodlust behind the weak presence of those dark mages. That is what troubles me more, perhaps more than that assassin itself."

"Well, you do have a pretty bad history with the Grimoire Heart. Perhaps, they had sent the assailant after you." Laxus sounded far too ambiguous. "But, that R-System massacre had happened couple years ago, then why they would be hunting you now?"

 _'Ah, if you only knew.'_ The other four thought simultaneously, summing up their combined response with their deadpanned stares.

Laxus' left eye twitched once at the impassive face of his listeners. "What!? Isn't killing only acceptable into the dark guilds? I only know of one dark guild who has a history with Ben. That was all that could be found in the guild reports."

"Well, that could be a possibility, but just like you said, why they would be hunting me now?" Ben grumbled. "But, it just doesn't make sense. The only thing I could conclude is, someone desperately wanted me dead. The only question is, who?"

"So, you know what could be the reason behind the assassination attempt?"

Ben glanced at the blonde, wearing an impassive face. "If I could find the puppeteer, I would probably know the reason myself. There are not many who would want me dead after all."

Meanwhile, the other halves of the team were on deck, and watching the exquisite sunset. The four girls and Happy gawked at the sun, enraptured by the mesmerizing scenery, whilst an annoyed, half-naked boy stood beside a certain Dragon Slayer, who was literally flopped over the railing, pretty busy emptying his stomach into the water.

"Someone… anyone… please stop… it… from mo-" Natsu's moaning was cut short, his eyes widening at the paranormal smell suddenly overloading all his senses. He looked up to find Gray, leaning against the railing with his eyes closed, and enjoying the sensation of the soft breeze, caressing his skin. Slowly conjuring some energy out of sheer determination, he pushed himself up and looked intently at the slight fluctuation in the serenity of the ocean. As realization slowly dawned upon him, he slowly reached out for Gray and muttered. "Something, m-moving… down-"

"Guys, we have got some company." Gray finished, finally acknowledging the fracas.

A few gigantic waves abruptly shattered the tranquility of the ocean, causing the boat to convulse and quake uncontrollably. The violent hysteric motions prompted the girls to grab the balustrade for support, whilst Gray grudgingly reached for Natsu who tripped over the wooden fence courtesy of his motion sickness. Both boys were subsequently pitched headlong into the raging water.

"Curse you, and your fucking weak stomach, Nat-GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray's screaming was muffled, as he dipped straight into the water. Everything seemed lost, until he shot out of the vehement water, screaming screams of a gurgled nature. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Finally, he coughed out water and hysterically looked around for Natsu, and sighed in relief at finding him floating beside him.

"Dammit, Natsu and Gray went overboard!" Mirajane shouted, alerting others whilst hugging the beam, as if her life depended on it, which was certainly not far from true. "Happy! HELP 'EM OUT!"

"Aye-sir!" Happy chirped, flying out of Lisanna's arms, and straight toward the beleaguered Dragon Slayer. Grabbing him by the tip of his shoulder, he flew off into the sky, just as Gray grabbed Natsu's leg. Once he was high enough, he released his hold on Natsu, and quickly entered his familiar Ice-Make stance in midair.

 **"Ice-Make: Floor!"**

Water condensed and materialized into thick ice beneath Gray as he landed on the frozen platform; the ice threatening to shatter in the heaving surfs. Releasing a deep sigh, Gray looked at what had caused the chaos and he felt his eyes widen in utter astonishment. Even the others were gawking in both awe and anxiety at the magnificent creatures bellowing over them, or in the Exceed and Dragon Slayer's cases, bellowing below them.

Towering over them were three biggest beings of their life, ferocious, hostile water serpents which reminded the group of the Dragons. Their bloodshot eyes with cat-like slit pupils glared at them, as their sharp canines were slowly licked by thin tongues in a malevolent manner, much to everyone's dread. There were several dorsal fins protruding from their scaled snake-like frames, with different intricate designs on their backs.

"Those are friggin' huge, Natsu!" Happy wailed fretfully but his next words were hitched into his throat, as one of the serpents with blue skin twisted its neck, and glared at them vindictively. He paled.

Natsu grinned enthusiastically, already over his motion-sickness as wild flames ignited around his limbs. "Let us have some grilled fish ton-" His boisterous rant was interrupted, when the airborne duo suddenly disappeared from sight, just as a tail sailed through where they had been previously floating, causing a gale of wind to create more tidal waves that flummoxed the yacht.

"WATCH OUT, FLAME-FOR-BRAINS!" Gray gaped, as a gigantic wave towered over him, prepared to wash him away at any moment, only for it to blow apart into tiny droplets, courtesy of Gildarts' influential magic. The older mage looked impassively at the howling creatures as the tides were neutralized completely, stilling the hysterical subversive yacht, along with its hysterical occupants. Natsu and Happy fell to the deck beside the orange-haired mage, with the Dragon Slayer quickly down onto his knee and griping his stomach, much to Jetray's surprise.

 **"You got to be kidding me."** Jetray shouted indignantly with his left eyes twitching continuously, whilst wearing the flabbergasted face at the Dragon Slayer's pathetic state. **"You are fine flying with Happy, but you always had to get sick with me!? What type of motion sickness you got!?"**

"Eh?"

 **"Moron."** Jetray scowled in aggravation, quickly soaring away and returning with both Lisanna and Gray in tow and dropping them with Natsu. **"Now, you are all gonna stick with Gildarts and don't go off on your own. You know the drill."**

"Aye, but… what… was… that plan… again?" Natsu queried in confusion; defying the motion-sickness, albeit barely.

 **"…"** Jetray blinked in surprise, before a sweat-drop slowly rolled down his forehead. **_'I don't think, I got anything to worry about him, as long as he is stuck on this ride. But, someday that motion sickness gonna be the end of him.'_**

"Next time, try to be more attentive, charcoal-brain!" Gray shouted in annoyance, stomping on the Dragon Slayer, only for the latter to deliver a powerful uppercut out of provocation that laid the half-naked boy out on the floor, with stars swirling around his head.

 ** _'I suppose, his motion sickness isn't that reliable.'_** Jetray mused.

"That was for throwing me in the water, jerk, and next time try not to knock me out on a mission, especially during debriefing, ice-cone!" Surprisingly, Natsu was back to combat-capable state.

 _'Huh? He has already forgotten about Ben knocking him out.'_ Happy comically deadpanned. Lisanna and Gildarts also joining the Exceed with their deadpan stares.

Jetray pulled a poker-faced face. **_'Duh, his memory is even worse than Happy.'_** Sighing audibly, the Aerophibian sent a meaningfully eye to Lisanna. **"Make sure, Natsu doesn't do anything stupid."** He looked at Gildarts, before once again shooting into the air. **"I am leaving them to you, old timer! Don't screw up!"**

 _'That brat even stole my line.'_ Gildarts scowled childishly.

"Hey, not fair! I also wanna punch those ugly bastards into the face!" Natsu shouted indignantly, punching his fist in thin air, only for Gildarts to haul him by the scarf. With a hearty whirl, he pitched the young mage back into some stored barrels, once again motion sickened.

"Cut it out, Natsu, and stay back." Gildarts muttered impassively. "Don't make me hurt ya."

"He already is, thanks to you." Happy muttered irreverently.

Lisanna blanched.

Meanwhile, Laxus had lured the green-colored serpent away from the boat, letting Rook and Mystogan to aid the girls against the other two. Conjuring lightning around his right palm, he soared through the air and charged at the serpent from its blind-spot. However, the creature twisted its neck around the unstable bolt of electricity and rushed at the blonde lightning mage head-long. Laxus swiftly dematerialized into lightning and looped around the face of the serpent, before diving down on its head with a lightning-coated heel, just as his body shifted into solid form. The impact was adequately potent, or so did he thought, but the serpent easily shrugged it off and countered with another swing of its tail. Laxus flew backward with his arms curled above his head, where lightning condensed into an incomprehensibly unstable sphere into his open palms.

 **"Thunder Strike!"**

The serpent once again looped beneath the orb, letting it detonate in the ocean with enough force, to set off another tsunami with lightning and sparks flickering in its wake, but that wasn't all it did. Laxus smirked subtly, just as the serpent suddenly howled in extreme agony, when the electricity in the water conducted through the reptile, electrocuting it ruthlessly, and causing it to sink underwater, out cold.

"That is one down." Laxus looked at where the others were fending off the remaining two enemies. He was stunned at the distance, he had to retreat during his chase with the reptile.

On the other hand, the Aerophibian was toying with the blue-skinned serpent, after having lured it far away from the yacht; motivated from the example of Laxus. Disappearing for the umpteenth time from the feral tail swing of the infuriated serpent, Jetray idly floated in front of the creature's face, and let loose an intense beam of neuroshock energy from his tail that forced the creature to bellow in displeasure. The serpent charged to seize its prey in its jaws, when Jetray's eyes and tail glowed, the neuro-beams merging, and they detonated in the creature's face and drove it back.

 **"Eh, had enough?"** The Aerophibian asked tauntingly, prompting the serpent to screech in rage and fury. **"Ah, sounds like that is a big no."** He smirked. **"Can't exactly blame ya, I wasn't exactly serious enough."** He said, while soaring toward the serpent at blinding speed. Before the serpent could even flinch or acknowledge the presence above his head, another round of neuroshock beams scorched its slitted eyes, which caused it to howl in utter anguish, and dive underwater. Noting that the giant wouldn't be baring it fangs again, Jetray quickly soared back toward the boat, where the last of those serpents was troubling the others.

Back onto the deck of the ship, Mystogan stood back due to his vulnerability at close range and inability to fly, while Rook had his Proto-Tool remodeled into a bow as he pitched explosive arrows at the serpent. Cana deployed her cards to contradict the rampant tsunamis, threatening to overturn the yacht, while Mirajane in her Satan Soul Take-Over aided the former by blasting holes in the waves.

Meanwhile, Erza was on the offensive while clad in her Black Wing Armor. Said protection was entirely dark in color, sporting some silver trimming throughout its design. A pair of wings reminiscent of a bat protruded from her back. Around her neck was a neck guard, decorated by several gems, and her long scarlet hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with two bangs framing her face. Her large shoulder pads, each composed of two silver-edged plates with one over the other, silver crosses embossed on them, flanked the high collar, which had a shape similar to that of a dress. The silver-edged breastplate revealed a fair amount of her cleavage and belly, with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her very large waist-guard, itself composed of very long, silver-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by silver crosses. The waist-guard left the front of her body mostly exposed with her groin being covered by a dark indument. The slim gauntlets came equipped with prominent protection, each sporting silver patterns. The plates guarding her legs were sliver-edged on her thighs and knees, but pitch black dark on her metal greaves.

 **"Moon Flash!"**

Erza double swiped in a cross pattern to halt the descending appendage in midair, and prevent it from inflicting damage on the boat. However, the force of the contact was ample to send her flipping backward; the momentum she immediately utilized to launch the double axes, she currently wielded at the red-skinned serpent. The projectiles barely did anything, other than amuse the serpent before it charged at the redhead with its fangs bared wide. Erza quickly equipped an intricate sword. Kicking at the air, Erza pushed herself underneath the serpent, as it cruised past over her. She countered with a forward thrust of her magically enchanted blade. The creature howled in excruciating pain at the piercing sensation flooding its senses, responding by turning its body around quickly, which caught the scarlet haired girl off-guard and knocked her away into the sky.

Laxus frowned as he stared at Erza tumbling toward him, after having been whacked away by the serpent. Reaching out, he negated the lightning flickering around his right arm, and grabbed Erza's by her elbow before twisting his body around in the midair. Gaining some momentum, he launched her back toward the bellowing serpent. Erza's body was enveloped in a bright glow, before her Black Wing Armor broke apart, leaving her naked momentarily and then, she equipped another set of armor.

This new armor was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consisted of a small breastplate that was composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, which extended along her hips. Her biceps were covered by metal straps, and her very large plated gauntlets sported feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist was encircled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers as part of a long skirt, while a pair of plated boots covered her feet, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She also had a neck guard made of feather-like plates, and a tiara with prominent metal wings, the armor also sported two pairs of large metal wings, which adorned her back that were also composed of metal feathers which got longer and larger at the edges.

Erza quickly performed a frontal somersault just as multiple swords with feather-shaped hand guards began materializing around her, while rapidly spinning her threateningly. She launched her blades at the serpent's head, as she passed over it.

 **"Circle Sword!"**

The serpent roared in pain as it was impaled from above, some of the swords even impacting its tongue and inner lower jaw, while most were deflected off its sturdy scales. Satisfied at her handiwork and certain that the serpent would retreat, Erza floated down to the deck. However, the red-skinned reptile charged toward the boat, clearly intending to drown its adversaries first.

 **"No, you won't."** Mirajane blurred past Erza, and charged headlong at the reptile with an orb of concerted dark energy stuffed in her palm. She quickly rammed it into the face of the serpent, prompting a devastating explosion of dark magical energy that encompassed the serpent, and caused it to howl in excruciating pain from the full blunt force of the impact. Mirajane was sent ricocheting rearward from the shockwave, only for the Aerophibian to grab her in midair, and safely land on the deck. The explosion set off another round of overwhelming waves.

"It is no good, I can't nullify this one! Laxus is too close for that!" Gildarts warned everyone.

Cana and Mystogan immediately stepped forward, the former throwing multiple cards in the air in front of her and then quickly snapping her fingers, prompting light to materialize around her in the shape of wind boomerangs. They all shot toward the raging tsunami and drilled holes into the thick wall of water, but it wasn't enough. Mystogan quickly performed several hand signs before planting both his palms on the deck floor, prompting a dark purplish magic seal to materialize there, which quickly expanded of the boat length.

 **"Three Layered Magic Circle: Phantom Step!"**

Laxus darted away into the sky as the colossal wave had almost encompassed the yacht and all its occupants, when he noticed the entire boat been swallowed up in an ominous purplish aura. A dark purplish-red magic seal having materialized parallel to the big vessel and that was the last thing he saw before the looming wave enveloped the boat within its clutches. More high waves crashed against each other, as the blonde frantically searched for his teammates. His eyes cluelessly landed on the boat bobbing on the violent ocean water, but what flabbergasted him was the purplish aura protecting the boat. The quality of magic that could pull off something of that magnitude, astounded him as he soared back to the team's vessel.

"That guy… Mystogan, he truly is something." Laxus couldn't help, but marvel in incredulity and surprise. _'This was beyond any level of illusion, that I have ever seen. Something, far superior to anything written in the guild database.'_

Everyone was shocked at Mystogan's feat, as they gawked at him; mouths open wide as Laxus swiftly landed beside Gildarts. Cana was the first to ruin the dominating silence. "Incredible…"

Mystogan nodded as a sign of acknowledgement, stifling the involuntary grunt in his throat.

"W-What was that just now?" Mirajane questioned curiously, her Satan Soul Take-Over having dispersed.

Mystogan looked at Ben awkwardly; the Omnitrix wielder also having reverted back to his human self. "That was another of his illusionary spells, but a high-class magic, which protects the user and anyone around in his immediate surrounding against danger."

Gildarts nodded, letting out a whistle. "Ah, it means Mystogan channeled his magic throughout the boat in that instant." He mused in incredulity. "I can see, why would you personally ask Makarov for him."

"Yeah." Ben nodded his head affirmatively, scratching his cheek, and then he grumbled neutrally. "But, now it looks like we are on the right trail. This was probably just an ambush If anything, this is probably just the beginning."

"I didn't know that those things were supposed to be so big." Cana complained begrudgingly. "We are lucky to be still in one piece."

Laxus looked toward the once again tranquil ocean. "We are at a disadvantage here, not much space to move around, while making sure that the boat remains intact too. We need to be more careful, especially at night. Maybe, two of us should keep watch tonight."

Ben shrugged his shoulder. "Not going to argue on that. We are certainly at a disadvantage. All of us to some extent." He looked at Erza in approbation though. "But, you did well out there, so did the others." Cana and Mirajane shared a high-five, while Erza smiled in acknowledgment. Ben then looked at Mystogan. "Sounds like, you just built yourself a reputation, eh?"

Mystogan let out a grunt, clearly not amused. He would rather be anonymous for his life than run the risk of exposing his true identity.

Mirajane glanced around, exhaling deeply in relief at the sight of Lisanna unharmed, but then, she arched an incredulous eyebrow. "By the way, what happened to Natsu and Gray?"

Lisanna looked meaningfully at the orange-haired mage. "Natsu happened to knock out Gray in one of those fits, and Gildarts did the same to him."

"Aye-sir, Gildarts was very mean to Natsu." Happy piped up.

Everyone shared a sympathetic glance and they all sighed audibly at the probable implication, which caused Happy to face-fault.

* * *

Ben absentmindedly spectator the last rays of the sun, losing the tussle against the prevailing darkness, as his mind reminisced the events, that made him what he was today.

After all, his life struggle wasn't much different that of light and darkness.

Or, darkness and light!

They just kept conflicting, until one ultimately dominates the other, only for the tables to roll into a never-ending cycle. People believed that truth would always triumph. But in the end, truth and lies, winning and losing, optimism and pessimism, love and hatred, even light and darkness, they were all just the same. But at the same time, they weren't, which made all the discrepancy.

Was it possible to pursue one, and relinquish another?

They were merely concepts, used to satisfy a person's needs.

That was what he thought.

Ben sighed aloud as he watched the slight undulation in the tranquil ocean, due to the yacht sailing through it. Running a hand through his hair, he leaned on his elbow against the wooden rail and clicked his tongue, as another thought ran through his head.

"We should be there soon enough… maybe by midnight or even sooner."

"Yeah, I guess. But, I couldn't help, but feel like something been following us, since we took out those water monsters." Ben tilted his head to look at the blond lightning mage standing behind him, with his arms folded upon his chest. "You must have felt it too, didn't you, Laxus? I am quite surprised, you know. I never thought that you wouldn't break it to the others yet."

"I don't know, what you are talking about." Laxus shrugged imperturbably, the edge in his voice though was dead giveaway. "It is beautiful out here though, and peaceful."

Ben shook his head, sighing aloud again in acknowledgment. "Although, I wonder for how long that will be. I don't even know, what is out there that has me anxious."

Laxus closed his eyes, subtly scowling. "Gildarts can't fight without endangering everyone here. We have to take that thing out before it comes after us again. This ship is our only way to return, and we shouldn't risk the others either. Doesn't matter how you see it, we are at the disadvantage here. So, why not take the fight to it?"

"I thought you didn't sense anything." Ben chuckled mirthfully at the blonde's consternation. It was rare to find Laxus so worried about his guildmates, especially, after how he barely interacted with them. Perhaps, he wasn't wrong in scolding Gray earlier. There always the blind trust among the guildmates that bind them, or the guild wouldn't be what it is.

"Yeah, I don't want to trust, what I can sense. It is too surreal, and I know you understand, what I am talking about." Laxus muttered forbiddingly. "It is much like that Devil we fought during the trial. Even though, I am sure we have come a long way since then, but it doesn't change the fact that the Devil… Nez Booms… he was our strongest adversary up until then." He then looked at the brunet pointedly. "Atleast to me, he was pretty much the strongest opponent."

Ben remained silent. The anticipation was literally killing him too, and he alleged himself to be experienced when it came to such ambushes. Hell, he had been part of a war that threatened the peace of the multiverses. Yet, here he was, doubting himself.

"I was wondering something, you don't actually trust Erza and others once to make it out alive on their own, do you?" Ben tilted his head to stare at the blonde in astonishment, as Laxus moved forward to stand beside him. "Is it because they are weak?"

Ben closed his eyes, once again sighing aloud. Most would say that was prejudiced thing to do, but it wasn't. Even that faint change in his demeanor implied his thought, yet he couldn't understand it himself. "You see, back in Hargeon, Gray asked me, how can he trust you when you only look down at him? Isn't it ironic, you are here, asking me the very same thing? Then, all I could tell him that you are a friend, that you are strong, that you would do everything in your capabilities to protect us."

"But, is that all?" Laxus mused pensively. "Is that all the qualifications to trust someone?"

"I am surprised, you didn't deny being their friend." Ben chuckled in amusement.

"I never said, I am." The blond frowned. "But, you didn't answer me."

Ben shook his head, scratching his cheek broodingly. "Hmmm, how should I put this. It just that I can either believe in my own abilities, and do everything within my will, hoping others would continue where I left off. Or, I could just trust the people, who always stood by my side, and expect them to lend me their full support to see through the end. Both of them are trustworthy. Sometime, you can't do things alone. But, sometime that become liability. It all depends on the situation." He mused. "But I, or no one else for that matter know, how things will eventually turn out in the end. So, I would rather choose, which I will regret the least." He smiled half-heartedly. "That is my own opinion, I guess."

"Either trust your strength, or lean on others." Laxus muttered absentmindedly. "So, you do think you made the right call, trusting on Erza and others?"

"Perhaps." Ben sighed. "Who knows. I just hope, we could see it through the end. What I think doesn't make a different anymore. It is all onto us to finish what we started."

"The choice that would be least regrettable, eh?" Laxus mulled silently. "Why you do always sound like, you are not what you seem, and yet you are here?"

"Heh, that is a long story for some another time." Ben let out an amused chortle, and then tilted his head to look over his shoulder. "How long do you intend on hiding in the shadows, Gildarts?"

Gildarts appeared from behind the duo, whistling nonchalantly. "I wasn't hiding, brat. You just didn't notice me until now." He laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly at being caught so effortlessly. "Hmm, anyway, I suppose you know why I am here. I am not about to order you around, since I am sure you want to do this without my help, or avoid my help as much as possible. Still, I don't think I am the only one who can feel that murderous intent, right?" He solicited seriously. "Thought anything about that yet? Or, are you just gonna let it tail us?"

Rook, who had accompanied the orange-haired mage, appended his own observations. "It is still making anomalous movements so it is bothersome to anticipate its attempt beforehand. It must be dealt with sooner or later. The verity that it chooses to shadow us silently, instead of beleaguering us implies perceptiveness. Also, absence of other marine life around it entails antagonistic nature to frighten off other life forms. But, the signs of my scanner also imply it to be some sort of aquatic habitat. Perhaps, another sea king."

"Judging from the amount of bloodlust, the monster is probably an S-Class, and yeah, I think it has magical reservoirs too." Gildarts pointed out in a cavalier manner. "Intelligence, aggressiveness, magic, murderous intent and stealthy approach. If it wasn't for our high perception, and Rook's help, this monster is almost indistinguishable. To think, this is another sea monster."

"It is probably waiting for the right opportunity." Laxus scowled. "Much like the predators, waiting for their prey."

"To sum it all up, we have got a troublesome foe next." Ben sighed out of exasperation. "We are running the risk of hurting others."

"You are still worried about the others?" Gildarts noted.

Ben frowned. "Erza, Mira and Cana, they would be fine by themselves. But Natsu, Gray and Lisanna could be in trouble. This is a very dangerous situation, and they aren't just qualified for such risks. It would even be their first time with this much trouble." He pointed out. "So, tell me why shouldn't I be worried? At worst, they could die here."

"Then, why not just go ahead, and deal with that monster yourself, before it is the one who makes a move?" Gildarts recommended, glancing between Ben and Laxus. "I will protect the brats. Meanwhile, you two take that bitch out. These sensation is getting on my nerves anyway, so it would be a relief to lose it."

"So, what for when the others find that the two frontline S-Class mages suddenly disappeared?" Ben asked, sarcastically at the suggestion. "Think you could just make any random excuse, and they will think nothing of this? Are you gonna say that we went on patrol in this bloody fog, that is probably gonna get much denser soon?" The impassive glances of everyone pretty much summed up the response, as they shared an eloquent glance, while Ben scratched his cheek in contemplation. "You know what, that might actually work." The brunet mused.

* * *

Around midnight of the same day, the crew gathered onto the deck of the yacht, seemingly prepared as they neared their designation. Every one of them was downright anxious, and apprehensive at the mere thought of what was about to unfold, and why shouldn't they panic?

It was a treasure quest, the first of its kind for each of the Fairy Tail mages, except for Gildarts.

"This mist is sure thick." Cana muttered absentmindedly, raising her hand in front of her face. "I can't even see my hand properly."

Gray frowned, his shoulder stiff as he folded his hand on his chest. "And it's getting thicker the more we sail in there."

"Being surrounded by water, it should be understandable that the fog would reduce visibility around these parts. However, it is still peculiar. So, be on your guard. We don't know what to expect out here. It is better to be prepared, than regret it later."

Everyone acknowledged Gildarts' words with strained grunts. The thick fog that hindered their vision hadn't helped much with boosting their low conviction. The boat was sailing blind with Laxus and Ben as Heatblast endeavoring to lead them, both cautiously flying ahead. But, they couldn't shake off the unusual feeling.

"Do you think someone is watching us, Happy?"

"Huh?" The Exceed befuddledly looked down at Natsu, as they hovered in the air to relieve the latter from his motion sickness. "What is wrong, Natsu?"

"Did you sense something, Natsu?" Erza inquired, frowning at the anxiousness of the Dragon Slayer, as she folded her arms beneath her breast plate; her body tensed at the anomalous sensation doubling.

"I think, I smelled something again." Natsu shook his head pessimistically, looking around fretfully. "Like, something out there is watching me… watching us all."

Lisanna clung to Mirajane in fright; her older sibling not faring well at the implication. "Tsk." She scoffed. "What Ben and Laxus doing out there, leaving us all behind like this? Shouldn't they be right here, with us?"

Cana shook her head, her arms also crossed over her chest with her hands clasped tightly, her form stiff and unmoving. "As long as Gildarts is here with us, everything should be fine." She mused inaudibly.

Even Gray shuddered at the possibility of what might be lurking out here, waiting them. He glanced at Rook, the latter sweeping the area with his scanner. "Say Rook, did ya find anything?"

Rook shook his head offhandedly. "I am afraid that nothing is out of the ordinary. Should we trust Natsu, then there is something lurking out there in the water, that is undetectable to my scanner. Cautiousness is recommended, at least, until Ben and Laxus returns."

"Did you pick their energy signature?" Cana inquired tentatively.

Rook nodded optimistically, searching for the right words. "They are up ahead." Gray frowned. "They should be fine and return soon. No alert from them, so they have met no confrontation thus far. But regardless, we should be prepared should the need arise." He walked toward the cabin. "I must update Mystogan too. So, I will be right back. Be vigilant though."

The group was once again consumed in silence. Especially, Gildarts whose body was completely stiff in utter trepidation, due to Rook's ambiguous warning, atleast until Mirajane noted something outlandish. "The fog seems to be getting even worse. We can barely see each other now."

"Don't make this situation even worse, Mira." Erza spoke, rebuking the ivory-haired girl in an indifferent tone. The annoyed Take-Over mage quickly made to lock horns with her, but she halted at Erza next words. "We can continue our rivalry later, but for now, let us work together. I have a bad feeling about all this too."

"Eh?" Happy shrieked.

"Calm down, Happy." Natsu assured the little Exceed. "…" He abruptly blinked in surprise, looking around hysterically. "Dammit, I think something is right behind us!" He wailed prompting everyone's necks to snap around in astonishment, but they couldn't sense anything. Seeing in this mist was out of question, and the only thing that gave Natsu an edge was his ear and nose.

"There is… nothing, nut-shell." Gray grumbled in exasperation after a moment, exhaling deeply. "Don't give us a scare. It's not helping."

"No. That thing is still out there. I can smell it… I can even hear it… like those same monsters from before." Natsu's face paled, the nauseating sensation flooding him, even though he wasn't ill from the boat moving.

The others also completely froze in shock and fright, as terror caused by the bloodthirsty entity burrowed deep into their very cores. None of them apart from Gildarts had ever felt anything like this. This was over-whelming.

"That is enormous killing intent." Gildarts clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Everyone, quickly grab onto something!" He shouted to warn the others before rushing toward the tail of the yacht; his jaw clenched shut as sweat rolled down his forehead. "Damn, this thing is really bad news. Sorry kid but I gotta down it… now." He stopped abruptly, and thrust his arm forward; light shining across his open palm, and a net-like disruption shot forth to tear the malicious air apart.

The attack burst forth, pulverizing the wooden floor of the yacht from the sheer blunt force of the magical energy that zipped toward the anonymous enemy at an inhuman speed, and then… nothing happened.

"I missed!? No, it must have dodged." Gildarts gnashed his teeth, as he contemplated on, where that thing might emerge again. There wasn't much rippling in the ocean to help him anticipate its movement, putting him at a disadvantage, with limited space to move around and far lesser visibility. "I cannot pick his killing intent in this chaos."

Abruptly, the entire yacht shuddered and emerging from underneath the sudden fluctuations in the waves, was another of the water serpents that appeared over the Fairy Tail members with a deafening bellow; its looming frame that was likely triple the height of the normal serpents, loomed over them, while the dense fog did nothing but make the sight even more haunting.

This one was pale brown-skinned, except for the chin and parts of the neck were colored black. Similar to other serpents, it had small yellow eyes with black pupils and red irises and black, tree-like markings trailed behind its eyes that contributed to its daunting appearance. However, unlike the others, it had red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its upper body and down its torso, with similarly patterned dorsal fins on the tip of its tail. As if that wasn't adequate enough to identify its malevolent nature, it was also blessed with two limbs stopped by three-clawed hands and two long, flat, horn on its head, with two more shorter horns along its jawline.

Everyone was awe-stricken, frozen in place in anticipation.

The creature bellowed daringly, which set off ripples in the air, threatening to splinter the boat apart, and forced everyone to shield themselves from its… nauseating breath. Baring its fangs, it charged forth, which prompted Gildarts to begrudgingly take charge again. "Shit, I don't have time to think about what is gonna happen later."

Heatblast intercepted the serpent in midair, and unleashed a torrent of flames at its face, which forced it to reel backward where it was welcomed with a lightning-encased kick on the head courtesy of Laxus. It howled in fury. The Pyronite rocketed toward the serpent and delivered a tremendous uppercut. The hard impact pursued by a devastating explosion at the point of contact, as it set off another shockwave, which propelled both Laxus and Heatblast backward. Both of the quickly straitening themselves in mid-air.

Erza equipped double sabers, whilst Cana fished out some of her cards. Even Mirajane was prepared to leap into action should the need arise, while the others just gawked at the sight in fright. Gildarts kept an eye on their surroundings, so they wouldn't be ambushed again by more serpents like earlier. Meanwhile, Rook guided Mystogan to aid the ship navigate through the fog, and any icebergs obstructing the path ahead with the help of his scanner. Keeping the boat in one piece was his primary priority, letting Gildarts' ensure the safety of others.

Laxus' body switched into lightning to zip around the right limb of the serpent effortlessly, while Heatblast thrust his palms forward, and unleashed a tornado of flames. The attack recoiled him away, avoiding the serpent's jaws by mere inches, before he gyrated around and let loose a blazing inferno that illuminated the darkness and encompassed the serpent's head as a whole. It quickly retreated underwater as Ben and Laxus cautiously scanned the area.

"Did we take it down?"

The Pyronite peered at the blonde with uncertainty, as he used the fire from his feet to keep him aloft. They provided over-watch for the yacht still navigating its way through the dense-visibility fog; the tail of which having been badly damaged, courtesy of Gildarts' incredulously devastating magic.

 **"Hard to tell. But we must ensure, it wouldn't be a pain in the ass again. Regardless, the boat cannot sustain more damage, and I am not sure if that thing gonna ambush us again anytime sooner. Or, who knows, it might go after others?"**

Laxus quickly deliberated their options, before looking at Heatblast inquisitively. "Do you got any form that can breathe underwater?"

 **"Actually yes. I like the way you think, but if you haven't noticed, I am gonna need some hefty backup down there."** The Pyronite mulled skeptically, shaking his head pessimistically. **"But, I doubt, anyone bears the ability to breathe underwater."** He looked at the blonde expectantly. **"It is pretty useless idea at the moment."**

"You can still breathe, can't you?" Laxus pointed out. "All you need to do is lure it back up here. That would be fine. We will be prepared to take it down in one go."

Heatblast scowled incredulously. **"Easier said than done. Didn't you notice the size of that fucking thing?"**

"Yes, but can't you handle it. Of course, unless you are scared." Laxus taunted.

A vein on Heatblast's forehead burned. **"I and scared, my ass."**

"Okay, that's settles it then." Laxus concluded, smirking subtly at easy victory, before glancing toward the yacht. "I will alert the others in the meantime."

 **"Damn him, what a jerk."** Heatblast muttered annoyed, as he slowly descended himself down toward the water, and then tapped the Omnitrix insignia on his chest.

The light from the transformation eventually fainted to reveal a pale greyish humanoid being, which shared characteristics of both human and aquatic life like sharks and alligators. He had green eyes, braces on his arms and neck, and sported a green antenna light on his head and a big fin on his back.

 **"Ripjaws!"**

The Piscciss Volann shouted in a deep, gasping voice as he quickly dove underwater, his legs now replaced by a tail, like a merman.

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Ripjaws is a Piscciss Volann of the artificial water planet Piscciss. Piscciss Volanns are fish-like aliens that possess the traits of Earth's oceanic fish with many variations but they share a luminescent dangle, an ability to withstand a remarkable amount of pressure and swim at great speeds by combining their legs into a tail. Piscciss Volanns are also voracious eaters, able to unhinge their jaws to bite into much larger objects and rip through steel. Ripjaws is incredibly strong and is capable of lifting more weight than his own. He can also easily punch a hole in a dock; but he gets dehydrated should there be an absence of water.

* * *

Ripjaws swam deeper into the ocean, frequently looking around for movement. **"So, where is that little son of a bitch hiding?"** The Piscciss Volann noted the desolated and uninhabited area and sighed deeply out of exasperation. Wearing an impassive but apprehensive face, he dove deeper. **"Now, if I was a giant serpent chasing the boat, where would I be hiding?"** A sweat drop then rolled down his face at the implication. **"Duh, I could hide anywhere. It could even sneak up on me, and I wouldn't know."**

Unbeknownst to him, that's exactly what was happening. The dimness had concealed the frame of the sea serpent pursuing him. The only visible part was its thin slitted eyes, and it was intimidating to look at. The glistening of its razor-sharp canines reflected Ripjaws, and it was clear what it intended to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laxus returned back to the boat and found its occupants restless, except for Gildarts, Rook, and Mystogan; the latter two were possibly still on the wheel. He looked around, and noted how the three girls anxious, due to the ambush while Gildarts was on alert, emitting threatening vibes to any lurking dangers nearby. Gray and Lisanna though were frightened, according to their astounded demeanor, while Happy was violently shaking Natsu; the latter sick already, after he was mistakenly dropped on the floor earlier, as he groaned in acknowledgement.

Noting Laxus return, Gildarts approached the blonde. "What is the situation out there? I thought, you both would deal with that thing."

Laxus shook his head pessimistically. "It was hard to tail that thing in this thick mist. We could sense it, but it was hard to narrow down its whereabouts here, and its random motion made it all more impossible." He said, while shakin' his head in displeasure. "Be on alert though." He instructed begrudgingly. "We are almost to our destination, but we need to take care of that sea monster before that. Ben will be luring it up here at any moment, so be prepared and attack it with everything you have got. We might just get one chance only."

"That brat went after it alone?" Gildarts frowned incredulously. "You should have understood that such a monster cannot be beaten in its own territory."

Laxus bobbed his head once, as he folded his arms over his chest. "That is why, he will lure it up here, where we can fight it. Individually, we stand no chance. Perhaps, a combined attack can down it before it can pull of any move."

"Why not let Gildarts take it down?" Gray muttered apprehensively. "That thing would kill us otherwise."

Laxus shook his head and waved toward the back of the ship. "Unless we want to lose the only ride back to the land, Gildarts definitely isn't an option, I shall rely on much." The mage in question laughed sheepishly at the limelight from the blonde mage. "Let him conserve his magic. Should we run into something like that creature before we even reach the island, he would take charge instead. But, I wonder what might be waiting us on the other side."

"He is right." Gildarts asserted, noting everyone's downcast demeanor. "Honestly, I think we are lucky to even get this far. I wonder how many have already died here, and how many more did the brat saved from meeting the same fate, just by deciding to go on this quest himself. With this predicament' we are stuck in, I believe us to be the most formidable and capable group to make it out alive. So, don't lose your focus."

"Gildarts is right everyone." Erza conceded, sighing deeply, and forsaking her trepidation and concern. "We even took down three of those sea monsters earlier. This is just one, so it won't be much trouble either. Keep yourself together." She reasoned. "Ben is doing his best, so let us do the same. At the very least, we should ease the load."

"Okay, let's do it!" Gray fist-pumped, reluctantly rejuvenated with renewed vigor, and stripped down to his shorts, only for Mirajane to punch him on the head and floor him.

Letting out an audible sigh, Mirajane looked at Erza with resolute eyes. "Tin-can is right, let us down it."

Cana chuckled bemused, as she fished out more of her cards. "Oh, seems like you have finally come to your senses. I thought, I would have to knock some into you."

"I can say the same for you." Mirajane shot back, resisting the urge to lock horns with the brunette girl. She then swiftly concentrated and summoned the sleeping Demon residing deep within her, before the immense magical energy ruptured from her. Her transformation into Satan Soul eventually concluded as she flexed her arm muscles. **"I am gonna show that thing, who is the real monster here."** She chuckled darkly, but boisterously. **"Of course, after I have beaten the living daylight out of that monster."**

Erza harmonized with her rival, as she equipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor and paired swords. "But, before that, it will have to answer to my blades."

"That sounded cool, but it was still pretty iffy at best." Both Erza and Mirajane's sweat-dropped, while Cana resisted the urge to face-palm at Happy's irresistible quip. Scowling, Mirajane heaved the Exceed up by his tail and hoisted him over the railing, face-down toward the water; the sharp glint in her eyes quite effectively scaring the cat.

 **"I think, I missed you there. I wonder, would you mind repeating that again, cat? Either way, you could be a proper bait to lure that sea monster up here, eh? I wonder whether it eats cat. Want me to find out?"**

Happy cried out in a panic as he writhed hysterically, lashing out with his small hands at thin air, not being able to withstand Mirajane licking her lips malevolently. "GRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NATSU, GRAY, LISANNA, ANYBODY! HELP ME!"

Lisanna put her hands on her hips, and rebuked her older sister. "Mira-nee, release Happy already. Look at him, how scared he is."

Mirajane cocked an eyebrow, and feigning a pout. **"Aw, do I have to? This was getting interesting."**

Happy thrashed frantically; sweat accumulating and dribbling down the cat's head into the ocean below, as his screams splintered the rare tranquility of the environment.

Suddenly, a roar reverberated throughout the vicinity, and the sea monster appeared from the depths of the sea; its looming shadow robbed them of the little moonlight that tore past the fog. The Exceed paled, his screams hitched in his throat, the energetic thrashing ceased entirely, and his body felt peculiarly numb at the sight of the predator towering over them. Feeling a tug, he was yanked back aboard the ship, just as the crew prepared to engage the serpent.

Mirajane cracked her knuckles. **"Seems like the trick worked, eh."**

Erza swiped her blade to the side, holding the left rapier normally, while the right sword into a reverse grip. "But, where is Ben? I thought that he was supposed to lure it up here."

"Knowing that brat, he won't go down so easily." Gildarts mused encouragingly. "Forget about him for now, and focus on the beast ahead." He looked around as the colossal tides rushed them, thanks to the thrashing of the serpent. "I will see that we don't get drowned in the meantime."

Laxus was already moving; his lightning shifting into pseudo-armor as he hovered in the air, backed up by both Mirajane and Erza from behind. "It seems like, I have got to take it down with you two this time." The blonde looked at the two girls, dead-serious. "You two better not disappoint me."

Mirajane frowned, her left eye twitched once. **"You don't have to be so blunt."**

Erza nodded understandingly. "We will try to not get in your way too much, as you handle it."

Laxus grunted in acknowledgement before soaring forth. Looping his way around, and circumventing the wild swings of the serpent's arm, Laxus zoomed toward the head of the creature with his magical energy condensed into a tiny sphere, before thrusting his arm forth and causing a golden seal to materialize in front of him.

 **"Blitzing Blade!"**

The serpent swung it right arm to deflect the lightning bolt, letting it explode far away, and illuminating the darkness that was swiftly swallowed by murkiness again. It inhaled a deep breath, prompting a gale of wind to be sucked into its mouth.

 _'A breath attack?'_ Laxus gnashed his teeth, as he looked pensively at the sea monster.

 **"Don't just stand there!"** Mirajane shouted.

Laxus broke off his brooding, and retreated as an intense beam of purplish-black energy smashed into the monster's lower jaw with enough force to shove it away. The creature unleashed a tornado of water skyward, narrowly missing the blonde. Laxus dove toward the serpent, and focused another lightning bolt, but he changed course at the last moment, letting another blustery swung of tail sail over him.

 **"Blumenblatt!"**

Erza soared past Laxus, and pelted the monster in its lower jaw and face with multiple blades. The attack barely hurt the target, as the monster charged at the redhead. Erza braced herself. However, the serpent abruptly flinched midway. The crew watched with apprehension, as the huge monster suddenly howled and thrashed around tempestuously for some unknown reason.

The sea serpent roared belligerently, causing a massive wave of water to rush at the mages, but Gildarts and Cana quickly dispelled it. Mirajane grimaced at the fumes that were exhaled from the serpent's nostrils and mouth as it writhed around. Mystogan and Rook had left the wheel in order to help the others deal with the monsters, only to witness the bizarre sight.

The serpent howled in agony, as a tempest of flames tore out of its mouth, and emerging from the blaze was none other than Heatblast. Fire emerging from his feet propelled him into the sky, the intense heat from his body scouring his form of the creature's innards. Heatblast's focus faltered, causing his flames to diffuse and send him tumbling straight toward the yacht uncontrollably, with a hysterical scream.

The boat's occupants sweat-dropped, as Heatblast crudely crash-landed on the deck; roughly sliding on his back, and digging another trench in the process, until he skidded to stop. His butt poking toward the sky while his head buried into the wood planks. Writhing his butt, the Pyronite pulled his head out and inhaled deeply. Groaning out of exasperation, Heatblast returned to his feet, seething with untamed fury. **"Okay, I am just about ready to kill that bitch!"** He muttered indignantly, while nursing his head.

"Ben? What were you doing in… there?" Cana asked incredulously.

 **"Oi, what does it look like!? I just had to go through a fucking living hell!"** The Pyronite growled angrily and then pointed a finger at Laxus. **"…and all because of you!"** Laxus' left eye twitched once, as he refrained from hollering at the Omnitrix wielder. Heatblast then glared at the sea serpent, and launched himself toward it with an inferno sphere ready in his hand. **"Finally, something I can hit! You better don't die before I had my revenge!"**

Laxus' eye began twitching rapidly, as the Pyronite let loose a hailstorm, or rather firestorm, down at the monster while chanting – 'Take this!' and 'Take that!', with each sequential outbreak. Some of the spheres exploded upon greeting the serpent, while most were frenetically dodged by it, only fueling Heatblast's rage and encouraging him to continue his relentless onslaught.

"Don't ya think, he is going… overboard?" Cana muttered apprehensively, her words seconded by another barely audible 'aye' squeak of the Exceed. "He sure is scary, when he gets all fired up like that."

Gildarts pulled a face at the jab, and Mystogan shook his head pessimistically at the lack of suitable term to illustrate their mental turmoil. The duo sighed heavily, prompting both Cana and Happy to sweat-drop.

Rook idly folded his arms over his torso, as he studied the faint alterations in the foggy atmosphere, due to the exploding fireballs. "Should he persist with this onslaught, it just might be enough to end this."

"Eh, what do you mean, Rook-nii?" Lisanna questioned.

"Watch, and you will find out eventually." Rook said, the corner of his mouth curling into a subtle smile.

Heatblast was exhausted by the time he ceased his barrage. The congregation of clouds, and the abrupt downpour concealed the state of his enemy, despite the heavy winds. Lightning flashed and thunder brewed as the furious serpent was revealed with a few blisters at most, unfazed and angered by the pain. These facts barely concerned Laxus, as he waited patiently. He then soared higher in the sky while ignoring the natural phenomenon, and once he was high enough, he thrust his left arm toward the thunderstorm, while his right arm was leveled at the sea monster.

 **"What the hell are ya doing?!"** Heatblast couldn't help, but ask out of aggravation.

"Don't tell me…" Mystogan trailed off in realization.

Rook nodded decisively, grinning. "The heat generated from Ben's fireballs caused the air to expand, and move upward, where it subsequently cooled, finally condensing into a thunder cloud. I know that Laxus had a prodigious affinity for lightning, and he might utilize this weather phenomenon in his favor. An attack of such magnitude can undeniably defeat the serpent." He smirked at the astonished faces of Lisanna, Happy and Gray; the latter having been aroused by all the anarchy. "Even though it can barely be called teamwork, since it was probably unintentional on Ben part, they still pulled it off. Actually, this is what we can say, the true teamwork."

"Yeah, maybe that will work." Cana muttered awe-stricken, momentarily forgetting the heaving motions of the yacht, due to the surging waves and the deafening thunder.

Gildarts grinned as he stood his ground against the storm, idly using his magic to quell any large waves that threatened to devour the yacht. Cana, Mystogan, Lisanna and Rook primed themselves, grabbing anything within immediate reach to hold onto against the storm, while Gray braced the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed out of trepidation.

Laxus conducted the nerve-racking lightning through his body, and steered it down toward the sea monster in the form of a titanic bolt of crackling energy. The supercharged lightning pierced through the inscrutable fog, and greeted the serpent head on. The twister and the gale generated as a result of the colossal magical explosion shoved away the boat, despite the unleashed magic of Gildarts. The air-borne mages, and the Pyronite were caught within the devastating hurricane, which also encompassed the sea monster within. Erza and Mirajane maintained an optimum distance, with their respective magic, while Laxus' body broke down into lightning and zipped away safely.

 **"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING MEEEEE!"** Heatblast's scream joined the anguished howling of the sea monster, as he desperately tried to halt his tumbling body and he strained to keep his last meal down. More of tidal waves burst outward from the shockwave, while the windstorm accelerated. Feeling nauseated by the circular motions courtesy of the tremendous centrifugal force, Heatblast let loose an enormous amount of incinerating magma toward the epicenter, which caused him to plummet headlong toward the yacht.

Gildarts stood his ground as the aftershocks finally subsided, and slowly the boat regained its equilibrium. He ruled out the possibility of that sea serpent being a hassle anymore, even if it by some miracle survived that. He noted the younger kids comically sprawled across the deck, groaning as they strove to avoid losing their collective lunch. He used his pinkie to clean his right ear, once the screaming of the frightened Exceed, who was gripping his hair during the storm, subsided, and now laid flat on his back, with eyes spinning in their sockets. He lifted his left leg to liberate Natsu, who he had pinned to keep him from flying overboard. The Dragon Slayer was pallid and his eyes were the same as Happy's.

Gildarts ran his fingers through his hair, as he noted Rook lying inverted against the ship's figurehead where once a stark naked-mermaid used to be. He was in a very awkward and very compromising situation, with the stark-naked Gray pressed against him in such a way that his face was buried between Rook's legs, and vice versa, both still oblivious to that fact. It did earn them a chuckle from Mystogan, who materialized on his right, seemingly in good health. Sighing, the orange-haired mage scratched his cheek nervously with all sorts of wrong ideas inundating his brain, as he noted Cana holding her stomach, and drooped on her back was Lisanna, who was not faring well either.

A flash of bright emerald light attracted his attention behind him where Ben was rather half-buried into the splintered floor of the boat. His right eye twitched once, as he quickly rose up and promptly puked, all while uttering all sorts of gibberish, about a certain blonde lightning mage. On that note, Gildarts observed Laxus landing on the deck along with Erza and Mirajane; the latter's Satan Soul swiftly vanishing slowly, while Erza reequipped her Heart Kreuz Armor to avoid further magic depletion.

"You did well out there." Gildarts complimented the youngest Dreyar.

Laxus nodded in acknowledgment, taking in the sight of the boat. Despite hiring one of the most resilient rides and an expensive one too, the current sight easily vouched for, how right a decision that had been. The yacht's stern was wrecked with the rudder in doubt, but the cockpit and wheelhouse were fine, or it seemed. The gangplank's pieces were indistinguishable from the crow's nest and masthead; the capstan and cleat were probably sunk in the ocean too. The muster station, and the promenade had been spared. A couple of outriggers, and most of the rigging was gone, along with the spar and sail, and he recalled that the keel was somewhat damaged too. It was probably the blessing of the Almighty, and their good fortune that they were still sailing.

Hearing the others' abruptly gasp, he looked at Erza and Mirajane inquisitively, and found them gawking incredulously at something with flustered faces. He tilted his head slightly to look over his shoulder, and he found his voice caught in his throat at the sight. His left eyebrow twitched repeatedly, as a sweat-drop rolled down his forehead.

 _'Eh, that is… just… so… fucking wrong.'_ Laxus trailed off as he shook his head reproachfully and suppressed the spasms in his fingers. _'I didn't know Rook and that stripper were into this.'_

"Damn you, blondie-" Ben shouted impertinently, pointing an accusing finger at the said blonde, before he noted the compromising position of Rook and Gray, his words were forgotten and he felt his stomach churn slightly as realization dawned on him, while his body was frozen in utter astonishment.

Suddenly, Rook and Gray let out grunts, as they began to recover from their unconscious state.

 _'Eh, did I heard them… moaning!?'_ Ben's right eye twitched, along with the corner of his gaping mouth, as he hysterically tried to apply reason to the sight, and their sporadic amorous groans; his body still stiff with one hand leveled at Laxus. He was suddenly and painfully aware of several incidents from his universe when Rook seemed to just gaze at him with those… adoring eyes!? He paled. _'At least, I always had doubts about Gray.'_

Rook recovered first from his comatose state, and blearily opened his eyes. The first thing he did was to toss Gray off him and onto the deck; his face clearly displaying his mortification and humiliation, as he valiantly tried to spit out the taste from his mouth. Fuming in untamed rage, he glared at Gray. If a glare could kill, Gray would have died dozens of times over. The onyx-haired boy himself was so affronted and horrified that his face was tomato-red in embarrassment as if he was burning, despite being an Ice-Make mage.

"It is definitely not like what you all are thinking-" Rook's endeavor to defend his virtue was overlooked just as the Omnitrix wielder's stomach churned again, and the next instant, he was spewing out what remained of his lunch onto the deck, much to everyone's chagrin. Although, it was certainly debatable that Ben was exaggerating.

Gildarts shook his head absentmindedly, and mused. _'Well, even if it isn't like what we think, it's still exactly what we are thinking.'_ He sighed begrudgingly. "At least, these brats were spared that trauma-" His left eye twitched, as he noted that Cana and Lisanna were awake and gaping, their faces red from embarrassment, and so was Happy. _'Eh, much more of this, and I might start talking to myself… no, you won't… no, I might, really.'_ He sighed wearily. "This is gonna be another of those long days."

Yet, it is another night of being Kami's cosmic plaything.

* * *

Gildarts whistled at everyone's glum and gloomy faces. After everything had settled down, or as much as it could, the crew had then inspected the yacht, or what remained of it former glory. Altogether their ride was not usable anymore, as the boat was barely holding itself together. Another of those little encounters, and they might end up swimming for good. Fortunately, they were at their supposed destination; even though the sight wasn't anything new to them. There was just more water like the past couple days, with foggy air that reduced their visibility, and even more of those icebergs awaited them patiently.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I didn't even get to punch that thing in the face!"

Gildarts grimaced at Natsu's relentless protests, the Dragon Slayer being airborne courtesy of Happy, who was gripping his clothes as they floated around thoughtlessly. Usually, the more destruction Natsu missed, the more aggravating he became. However, even that antic couldn't remove the awkward silence consuming them. Still, that wasn't what worried him.

Mystogan sighed for the umpteenth time, and approached the Omnitrix wielder tentatively. "What should we do now, Ben? Should we sail back?"

Ben frowned, as he slowly mussed his hair. "I don't know." He muttered absentmindedly, pondering what was wrong. Aquarius had said using the mystical water upon which Ryugu Island had once floated, and the rest should have taken care of itself. He was sure, this was their supposed destination, as instructed on the map. Yet, when he dipped the map into the water, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Obviously, except for this little piece of old manuscript to wilts, and then the notation tarnishing.

The map was useless now.

"Perhaps… there is a knack to it." Laxus supplied, wondering aloud. "Or, maybe a catch, we couldn't figure out? After all, those serpents weren't just a coincidence."

Ben released a deep sigh, and furrowed his brow. "Even if you are right, what are we supposed to do?"

"Ah, it was said that the island had sank into the ocean centuries ago." Cana tapped her chin, contemplating the situation. "We could just search more down in there instead. Maybe, we could find some clue."

"That is unlikely." A vein on Rook's temple began throbbing at the others awkwardness around him, since that little debacle; but the Revonnahgander refrained from bringing it up again when the topic was already shut. "My scanner has analyzed the ecosystem thoroughly. It supports the absence of any indications for an ancient edifice deep underwater..." He looked at Ben meaningfully. "…just as you implied."

The corner of Ben's mouth quivered as he spoke, resisting the urge to stutter. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean, there couldn't be one down there. Perhaps, I just missed it, or something. You know, the things like hidden switch. Maybe, I will go and check again."

Erza and Mirajane shared a glance, before the former spoke. "If it is underwater, then it is futile to go down there. I don't have any armor that could help down there and nobody here can withstand the water pressure, except for you, Mira and Lisanna. Even Mira and Lisanna would have trouble down there."

Mirajane asserted with a faint nod of her head. "To sum it all up, going down there is explicitly futile… ah, better yet, it is suicide."

"Precarious would fit better." Erza corrected.

Mirajane's left eye twitched once but before she could form a retort, Cana interrupted. "Eh guys, what's that thing?"

The group assembled together, and noted something… maybe, a bird... soaring toward them. However, what astounded them was its pursuer. It was hard to distinguish anything from such a far distance, but safe to say, the group was wary nonetheless.

"Is that a fairy?"

Happy sweat-dropped. "No Natsu, that could be another cat with wings."

"Oi, I can smell that thing you know?" Natsu argued indignantly. "That has to be a fairy."

Lisanna rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "You haven't met a fairy before, right Natsu?" She chastised the duo. "Don't do anything stupid you guys, alright? Ben-nii has warned you two, if you screw up, you are screwed."

Both Natsu and Happy paled.

"Is that a streak of light?" Gildarts furrowed his brow, in contemplation. "But, that other one behind, seems to be pretty powerful… then maybe, another guardian monster or something? It is hard to distinguish much from here."

"Well, whatever it is, we cannot risk anymore damage to this yacht." Ben said, tapping the Omnitrix's dial. "We will be taking this one to them."

Laxus agreed. "Good call." Electricity flickered around his body, as he prepared to take off.

Ben nodded in acknowledgement and slapped the dial down, which prompted another bright green flash. The light shortly faded to reveal a red-skinned creature that resembled a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. It had yellow beak-like mouth, pair of deep green eyes, and reasonably smaller yellow wings, similar to a glider connected to a pod on his back that resembled a jetpack. Black and green clothing was present around his shoulders and waist; along with green braces onto his wrists and ankles. The Omnitrix symbol stood proudly on his left shoulder.

 **"Astrodactyl!"** The creature squawked stridently.

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Astrodactyl is a pterosaur-like alien from the planet Terradino that uses the mechanics, propulsion jetpack to fly. Astrodactyl also uses an internalized star power from sonic booms to energy whips, as well as for his jetpack, and he can survive in the vacuum of space. However, he is vulnerable to electricity.

* * *

"This is a new one?"

Astrodactyl looked at Gray who was wearing an impassive face; although it was hard to distinguish anything by his rather stoic facial demeanor. **"Thanks for the obvious, stripper!"** He squawked.

Gray huffed, and riposted. "I will just freeze your ass, if you call me that."

Astrodactyl retracted his wings, and stomped over to the onyx-haired boy before he flicked on his forehead, the alien's right eye twitching once. **"I dare you to say that again-BAWK!"**

Everyone looked at the pterosaur-like creature with deadpanned stares, as Laxus interjected harshly. "This is no time to slack off, Ben. So, knock it off, and let us get going already." He grumbled, as he took off into the air and quickly vanished from sight.

Astrodactyl squawked again, as wings distended from his back, and he took off after Laxus. Though, as he drew closer, he noticed the intruders were far more distinguishable; especially those pursuers, and he was literally flabbergasted. **"Is that a pirate ship… sailing in the air?"** He blinked twice, at seeing such an outrageously uncanny thing.

The closer the pterodactyl got, the clearer it became. Especially, the flag that hung from the masthead, and beam. The figurehead was the old carcass of a mermaid; the skeletal arms of which were stretched wide and tied to the metal railings in a crucified manner. But, what confounded him most, was the axe's blade jammed into its neck, in such a way that the massive cutting edge caused the skull to incline to the side.

If Astrodactyl had a mouth, then the lower jaw would have been hanging down from his skull. **"And, here I was thinking, this world couldn't possibly get any crazier-BAWK."** He squawked as the peculiar emerald cosmos energy expelling from his jetpack intensified.

Laxus noted that the streak of light being pursued by the peculiar pirate boat, was none other than a middle-aged beautiful woman, perched onto thin air, as if she was gliding onto something invisible. She was human with turquoise pupils for eyes, and was clad in a long white kimono, with a cream-colored carp-scales like design along the helm, and a sash around her shoulder. The aura she emanated was elegance, much like those blond hair, knotted into two loops, but Laxus didn't let her looks distract him. After all, her exposed arms were covered by pearly sparkling scales, that reminded him of Dragon scales.

Laxus' body solidified for an instant, as he threw a lightning-encased punch. The attack connected, or so he thought, until the lady swiftly looped around the lightning-imbued hook, and soared past him. His body instinctually dematerializing into his elemental energy to avoid any sneak attack, which surprisingly never came. Looking back, he noted the lady departing, and he gritted his teeth in frustration. "Asto… Astero… Ben! She is coming your way! I will deal with the other one, so you get her!"

 **"I got it-BAWK!"** Astrodactyl squawked. Noting that she was not slowing down, he opened his beak, and fired a burst of green energy at the woman, but she was swift to dodge it. She tried to get past him, however he used an energy whip to restrain her arm and cut off her escape. **"Now, you are not going anywhere."**

Astrodactyl was endeavoring to look smug, but his beak made that difficult, and she wasn't struggling very much. **"So, what are you-BAWWWK-"** He was yanked along, as the woman continued soaring toward his other friends, despite his best efforts to hold her. Feeling another jerk, he found himself riding atop the lady, his screams of help reverberating throughout the area.

Laxus sweat-dropped, but he quickly overlooked the alien's shouting, and the woman's monstrous strength and instead charged toward the pirate ship. Hovering over it, he found that the massive deck was strangely deserted. His eyes were drawn toward the only one perched upon the throne in the center, a monster who was at least ten-foot-tall, and had dull-blue skin like lead. He wasn't a giant, but could easily pass for one with those rippling muscles. He had brown fur coiled around his muscled arms and legs, and wore a set of plated-armor. The upper part of his body was bare, revealing generous muscles that looked as if they could repel any weapons directed at them with ease. He also had a blue beard that reached to his chest, a long mustache, blue and bleak eyes that looked far too surreal, and he was boasted a gold crown on his forehead.

Laxus noted that the man was calmly scrutinizing him, and he breathed out a dismissive sigh, but he didn't move a muscle at the blond's presence. Laxus raised one arm high in the air, with lightning flickering around his extended fist.

 **"Raging Bolt!"**

Electricity compressed into a substantial rotund orb of condensed lightning that plunged toward the man. The deck was shrouded in a huge magical explosion, triggering an enormous shockwave that rocked the ship, until the base of it was pulverized under the sheer strain. Laxus waited for the smoke to clear, and he noted the considerable hole in the ship; but astonishingly, the man was unfazed. One arm was shielding his eyes from the shrapnel, and there were trenches carved in the floor from the chair occupied by him, probably from the force of the impact.

 _'Did he deflect it just like that?'_ Laxus couldn't help but marvel, completely flabbergasted, yet he maintained his composure. _'Is that even possible, to parry something of that magnitude?'_

The man looked at the blond mage out of curiosity. **"Humphh, a mortal adroit of such deed. The era has certainly blessed superiority to humankind, and so did arrogance."**

"Speak for yourself, what are you!?" Laxus decreed abrasively.

The man chortled lightly. **"…Yet, amusing nevertheless."** He held admiration into his tone, along with belittling contempt that dripped from his words. **"I am afraid I have no time to play against the likes of you."** A snap of his fingers, and a foul aura exuded from the ship, and it began to flicker and dance with peculiar purplish energy. **"Should we meet again, death will not be far behind."**

Laxus was startled, as the malevolence slickness disappeared but no sign of the pursuer remained. The mage didn't care, as he turned into a lightning bolt and rushed back to the yacht.

Meanwhile, the other occupants of the boat watched as Astrodactyl was dragged around by the woman. It was amusing to see, as the alien's jetpack strained against his opponent's strength. Though for them, it was as if Astrodactyl was water-skiing in the air, his frame tilting slightly as he fought to keep from being yanked away. His cries were the only thing that was overwhelming the peculiar woman.

"Heh, seems like he is doing just fine." Mirajane chortled in amusement, whilst Cana and Lisanna shared some giggles.

"Should we lend him a hand?"

Rook shook his head pessimistically at the redhead's suggestion. "Those restraints are composed of energy molecules. It is unwise to touch them. However, I presume that she poses no threat to us. She merely sought to escape those pursuers." He contemplated their options. "Perhaps, she could offer us some answers too. Nevertheless, Ben can handle the situation."

"Besides, this is way much entertaining." Natsu punched his right palm boisterously. "I also wanna pl-" He quivered and apprehensively looked behind him to find both Erza and Mirajane glaring at him vindictively, in a way that promised unadulterated pain. He chuckled nervously. "I think, I will pass."

"Aye-sir!" Happy asserted fretfully.

 **"Hold still."** Astrodactyl gnashed his beak together, as beads of perspiration rolled down his face. **"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-BAWK!?"** He shouted petulantly, and tried harder to confine her, when abruptly, a thunderous noise boomed, and a punch greeted him on the back. He crashed into the strange woman, sending her flipping hysterically toward the boat instead. Astrodactyl blinked at the smug grin of Laxus. **"SCREW YOU, BLONDIEEEEEEEE!"** He was yanked along with the woman, and they smashed headlong into the boat down below.

A flash of green light reverted Astrodactyl back to Ben, and he dragged himself to his feet, while nursing his aching head. Looking around, he found Gildarts restraining the woman. Or maybe she had landed atop him since, he was actually buried to his waist in the deck. The woman though looked astonished, being amongst several unfamiliar faces. Seeing Laxus' expression wasn't very reassuring.

"Now, who are you!?" Mirajane demanded brusquely, while pointing a finger at the woman.

 **"I-I am Otohime."**

"Eh, never heard of you." Gray frowned casually, folding his hands over his bare torso. Fortunately, he had retained his shorts this time. Regardless, those icy restraints on Otohime's arms seemed to be his doing, if anything goes by that smug proud grin on his face.

"I might not be in femdom things, but I sure am enjoying the current situation somewhat. However, would you mind getting your pretty ass off me?" Gildarts said with a perverted grin on his face, eventually realizing what happened. "Of course, I don't mind if you don't want to-"

Ben's right eye twitched once, as a scowl appeared on his face. He promptly kicked the older mage right in the face, hard enough to send him tumbling across the deck; the weird woman swiftly bounding to her feet once they were separated. Ben turned toward the others, a throbbing vein clearly indicating his fury. "Guys, would it be alright if we threw him to those serpents next time?"

Cana noted that the question was mostly due to her father's embarrassing behavior. It was a telling how the others took a moment to actually consider it. Even Laxus found himself deliberating it, and he was supposed to be the most detached one of their contemporary group.

Gildarts sat up cross-legged, with an agitated nerve throbbing in his temple. "You can't do that, you shrimp!" He barked indignantly. "After all, I am the most popular mage from Fairy Tail."

"Don't call me shrimp, old fart, and I don't remember about you being popular, but you damn hell for sure, are an embarrassment to the guild!" Ben snarled in a way that promised pain. He then huffed, while crossing his arms. "You good-for-nothing old pervert, did you even remember there were some underage kids here? Try to show some dignity here. You are truly a pain in the ass."

Gildarts scowled indignantly, as Cana and others turned toward their guest, who was barely perturbed from the little episode. Rook inhaled deeply. "Miss… Otohime, noting that you were fleeing from that pirate ship, I presume you mean no harm to us?" An affirmative nod prompted another question. "So, can you enlighten us as to what this was all about?"

Otohime looked skeptically at everyone, unsure on whether or not to answer.

Laxus sensed her predicament, and waved a hand behind him. "We have dealt with that ship, and its captain for the time being. At least, I would like to believe so." He muttered derisively. "He most probably wouldn't be returning anytime soon. The ship was wrecked the last time I saw."

Otohime nodded appraisingly. **"His name is Thrym. The former general of the merfolks legion of Jötunheimr, the capital of Ryugu Kingdom. Though, I reckon that means less now, than once it did."**

"Ryugu, the island ruled by King Poseidon?" Laxus' solicited inquisitively.

 **"His Grace name is King Neptune."** Otohime nodded acknowledging the alias. **"I must request you to release me at once. Jötunheimr awaits my return with time still to spare, so could I awake my husband from his perpetual slumber. Only he bears the strength to defy Thrym, and end his treacherous reign. "**

"…" Gildarts blinked in confusion. "You are married!?"

 **"…"** Otohime also blinked in ignorance. **"I am."**

Cana was quick to grasp the situation. "Wait, by any chance are you the Queen Otohime!?"

Otohime glanced at the brunet girl, and bobber her head in affirmative.

Cana instantly kicked Gray into the ground, the corner of her mouth twitching in comical fashion, and a big nerve throbbing on her temple. "Don't get ahead of yourself, jerk. Undo that binding."

"Aye, ma'am." Gray moaned.

Ben was so caught up into the amusing exchanges that he didn't notice Gildarts' writhing. He noted Otohime looking at him in confusion. "Ignore him." Ben chortled lightly at the crestfallen Gildarts before tapping his chin in deliberation. "So, I guess you would also know about the Trident of Poseidon?"

Otohime looked at him cautiously, and then at everyone. **"Are you mages? I am convinced of the aura of two."** She looked at Ben and Laxus to accentuate her point. **"Can you divulge the intention of your presence here?"**

Ben shared a meaningful glance with everyone and then shook his head, reluctantly deciding to give her the benefit of the doubt. The way things are there, she was probably the only lead they had, and for some reason, he didn't get any foul vibe from her. To some extent, she was trustable. "Yeah, we are the mages from Fiore."

 **"Fiore. I am afraid, I am unacquainted with such a territory."**

"Er, that is Ishgar." Ben muttered perceptively. "Does that ring any bells?" Earning a slight tilt of her head, he continued. "We recently discovered the location of the Trident of Poseidon, and I believe that dark forces are conspiring to retrieve such a powerful weapon. So, I have decided to retrieve it myself, under the order of our King."

 **"What is the motivation of your persistence? You must have confronted our sea guardians', and yet here you are, still defying the forewarning, and seeking Ryugu Kingdom."**

Ben looked tentatively at everyone, before closing his eyes in contemplation. "I want to destroy it. At least, that is my decision for the time being. We were asked to retrieve the weapon, and let the higher authorities there take possession of it afterward. Honestly, we haven't decided on what to do with it yet. It is just, I am unsure of the existence of Trident and all."

Otohime was flabbergasted. **"Why not employ it for your own purposes?"** She asked in curiosity; the baits that none would ignore. **"Why obliterate it when you can acquire the unimaginable power?"**

"Humph." Gildarts ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe, that is the best thing to do here." Ben gaped at the older mage in bewilderment. "It is possible that it may be used for the greater good, but the opposite is also true." He sighed sympathetically. "Some understand that, while most would overlook it. Ishgar has seen its share of dark days. Another and it might truly be the end for humanity."

"Unimaginable powers fascinate similar enemies." Ben muttered, smiling at the encouraging words of the older mage. "I just don't want that with the Trident of Poseidon." Others nodded, except for Natsu who was gaping at them in confusion, and Laxus, who didn't really bother to care much. "I know, you would probably find this pretty suspicious. So, I won't ask you to just trust her blindly."

"We are just going with Ben's decision anyway." Cana pitched in. "I am dubious though. He always has this knack of getting into trouble. If he does destroy that, we would get in trouble with the King."

Otohime nodded, smiling benevolently. **"Your motivation seems beguiling. Yet, what you speak of is unobtainable to your cause."**

"That doesn't concern me." Ben shrugged. "As long as I can ensure the existence of the Trident with my own eyes, I will have no hesitation leaving this place. We did go through some tough monsters. Like I said before, I don't mean any harm to you or anyone else. I am merely doing what was asked of me. If you could help us here, then perhaps we could help you in return with something. A fair trade."

 **"Help us?"** Otohime pondered prudently, a glimpse of surprise crossing her face. **"Very well then. I will accept your generosity. But, be warned of the perils that would be barring your path. This is not as simple as you must think."**

"So, you will help us, right?" Mirajane asked enthusiastically.

 **"I will try."** Otohime muttered, looking into the sky, as the first light of dawn broke over the horizon. **"The Trident of Poseidon, it is the legendary weapon, brandished way over 400 years ago, by King Neptune, the ruler of the ocean, and the merfolk King."** She said. **"To be precise, it was during the sovereignty of the prodigious Dragons. The land was plunged into mayhem, insanity, and insurgency then. Hapless against the anarchy caused by and amongst the Dragons, and later, the overt intrusion of the western empire, King Neptune was compelled to play a gamble. He gathered exceptionally rare materials, the finest crafters, and amassed Ethernano, and used them to forge what you seek, the Trident of Poseidon."**

Gildarts whistled in bemusement.

 **"What starts with war must end with death. Ryugu Island was submerged as a repercussion. The Trident of Poseidon restored balance, peace and harmony amongst our kind, but it costs were beyond imagination. Yet our people survived, that is until the unfortunate treachery of Thrym, tempted by the power pledged by the western continent."**

"Huh, are you absolutely sure that western continent was also involved then?" Laxus solicited, speculatively.

 **"Yes."** Otohime asserted disconsolately, shaking her head. **"After rebellion and exile, he returned as the strongest pirate, the infamous Captain Darkwater as his alias. He brought the Emperor to our domain, albeit our realms being protected by six keepers. Nothing stood against them. It was massacre. Emperor and Thrym alone slaughtered most. We presumed it was the end."**

"But, it wasn't." Mystogan noted calmly, despite how overpowered the intruder sounded.

 **"Fortunately, but it was close."** Otohime nodded pessimistically, the grim frown depicting the anguish, she must have gone through. **"King Neptune was reluctant to risk the Trident against the Thrym' newfound strength, and the unknown Emperor, and thus chose to seal it away. He entrusted the knowledge to an old acquaintance Aquarius, if the need of Trident become absolute later. With the cause for the invasion gone, the Emperor chose to retreat as anticipated. We let our guard down. A grave mistake. I was abducted by Thrym. Through shrewd negotiations, King Neptune and our remaining populace were imprisoned into an eternal slumber."**

"Eh?" Cana gasped. "Does that mean they got the Trident too?"

 **"Thrym was cunning. Or perhaps, it was the Emperor's guile. They learnt somehow, the map offered to the Celestial Spirit Aquarius was merely the half, the other being entrusted to the Konzern through her: a clan, who had aided the forging of this legendary weapon. Ironically, the key was bequeathed to none."**

"So, what happened to you and Thrym?" Ben enquired, finally concluding why the map wouldn't work. They never had the key.

 **"Thrym learnt of our pretense. There was no key."** Ben raised a curious eyebrow at the revelation. **"I was compelled to evoke another sealing technique. An absolute impediment to contradict Thrym's impeccable might and foul magic."** Otohime said, reminiscing. **"The consequences were our people's eternal confinement, and our realm lost forever to us. However, the descendant of our sea guardians prevailed to protect our land till today."**

"To sum it all up, King Neptune entrusted the parts of a map to Aquarius and the Konzern family in an effort to conceal the Trident location. We acquired the map. King Neptune pretended there was a key, when there was none. This proved beneficial as the Emperor retreated. But, your charade was acknowledged by Thrym. Thus, to stop him, you invoked a seal. On the contrary, we still encountered the monsters, who were the sea guardians of Ryugu." Rook reminisced aloud. "However, this still failed to explain your liberation."

Gildarts' whistled in astonishment. No wonder Ben trust him with securing intel. The Revonnahgander had certainly got keep eyes.

 **"The seal lost its cause when any imperative was countered."** Otohime muttered absentmindedly. **"Those were – when the two pieces of map merged were together, the downfall of our mighty guardians, and last of all, the island water annulled the third constraint."**

"So, we just got lucky?" Gray deadpanned. "I couldn't even imagine, what would have happened otherwise." The others sweat dropped at the recollection of their eventful voyage. No wonder, none of them sought such awful journey go to waste.

"But, this map was supposed to steer us to Trident, which we presumed to be sealed inside Ryugu Kingdom." Rook let his mind wander, as he deliberated aloud. "Instead, it revoked your seal."

Ben blinked in perplexity, as he stroked his chin. "Rook is right. Something doesn't sit right."

Otohime bobbed her head once. **"The Trident of Poseidon was sealed in Ryugu Kingdom. But, the pretense entailed otherwise. Our farce served to repel the Emperor magnificently. However, we never overlooked the possibility, should our scheme had gone wrong."**

"So, this map was the result of your predication." Laxus concluded. "You probably suspected Thrym to pull off something crazy, if he caught air of your charade. That is why you took measures in advance. Even if the map was a trick, you made sure that it would help undo the seal you casted on Thrym. It was all preplanned. Everything. You were prepared from the moment Thrym invaded Ryugu."

 **"Indeed."** Otohime bobbed her head again, astonished at the astuteness of the blond. **"Deception is the most essential means to oppose the strong."**

"But, how were you sure that someone would actually get here?" Ben asked, his curiosity peaking. "I mean, it took us a great deal to fend those monsters earlier. If we had failed, the map would have been forever lost in these water, and you would have been trapped forever."

 **"The fact that the map merged in your hands means it deemed you worthy."** Otohime explained, looking at everyone with a genuine smile. **"It is believed that magic is the embodiment of soul and heart. It only acknowledges those who could bear its essence."**

Ben shook his head, a bemused chuckle escaping his mouth. "So, in all, this was nothing but a gamble. I am amazed, you guys would go to this extent to ensure the safety of the Trident."

 **"Of course, we would."**

"So, we fought those serpents for nothing." Mirajane inputted with a scowl. "That was also quite the greeting there." She muttered acerbically. "Those freaking things nearly ate us, and here we are, with no way to enter inside Ryugu."

Erza ignored her rival's indignant behavior. "That was the reason, why the map wouldn't work, despite using the water here as recommended by Aquarius." She nodded optimistically, a hand on her chin. "So, can you help us get to that Trident now?"

Otohime nodded affirmatively. **"I can."**

"You can?" Mirajane's eyes widened in surprise.

Otohime bobbed her head again.

Laxus tilted his head, and looked at the woman. "Then, can you begin with what lies ahead? I would rather know what to expect than to face it."

Rook agreed with the blonde, and acknowledged with a faint bob of his head. "That might prove essential." The others also concurred with various nods.

 **"Even after the Jötunheimr, and the entirety of Ryugu Kingdom fell, the gatekeepers should still stand. However, I will guide you into the other realm without further confrontation. The only trouble would be Thrym."**

"Well, that is easy." Ben muttered optimistically. "What is next?"

 **"To summon the gate, I require the map."**

"Map?" Ben arced an eyebrow in skepticism.

Otohime nodded. **"Our encounter here is an absolute coincidence. However, we never omit this possibility. Should such circumstances would have arisen, we were prepared to request aid, if we were to find our savior trustworthy."** It took a moment for the brunette to wrap his head around it. **"The map was thus enchanted to summon an entrance to our realm. Though, without prior knowledge, no one can accomplish such."**

"Oh." Ben mouthed in understanding, truly awed at the foresight. The brunette then shared an encouraging glance with everyone, and summoned the map from his dimensional storage. "Here." He handed it over to Otohime, and then looked at the others. "Be prepared everyone. Even if we shouldn't end up fighting, don't let your guard down."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

 **"Very well then, I will be relying on your aid from here on."** Otohime closed her eyes, and focused. The map was then ignited into cinders that then floated off into the sky. She opened her eyes and noted the team's perplexed faces. **"There is not one realm. Several entrances yield to other realms. Those fragments of map constructed by the magic of the Jötunheimr will guide you all safe passage inside Ryugu. Such is the notion pertinent to those who seek passage into Ryugu, by opening the specific gate among countless."**

"I don't get it." Mirajane frowned.

"She meant, there is countless places, and so countless doors. But, only one of them leads to our destination, and for that you need to know which one to open. This map is actually a key to that door." Cana summarized. "But, how could Thrym jumped between world? Didn't he return to the land after his betrayal or something, and then later, took this Emperor guy back to your world?"

Otohime concurred with a tilt of her head. **"Unfortunately, yes. For us merfolk, traversing the void between two realms is natural. Thrym was an exile, and yet, he was one of us. No justification can alter the past or sever the present. That notion suffices to return to our province. But, we are prohibited from escorting strangers. Should anyone violate the edict, the gatekeepers will conclude the conspirators' fate. Thus, should I escort you to Ryugu without the map, this will be a violation of our edict and we must confront the guardians. But, he still secured safe passage inside Ryugu. A mystery beyond our comprehension."**

Natsu blinked in astonishment, as he shared an equally confused glance with Happy. "Eh, I don't really get anything, but when are we leaving?"

"Aye." The Exceed chirped with equal fervor.

Gray snorted at his rival obliviousness. "I am not gonna waste any more of my precious time explaining this to you, flame-brain. Try to pay attention for once."

Natsu was astonishingly calm. "Well, I didn't ask ya to either." Gray's left eye twitched once at the barb. "I can think just fine on my own, ice-cone."

"That is a new idea." Gray smirked imperturbably. He crooked an eyebrow, and wriggled it aggravatingly at the Dragon Slayer. "Don't stress your brain too much, or you will use up what little you have left… well more like, if you have any left-"

Abruptly, Gray disappeared from sight, and standing in his place was Natsu with a flaming hand extending before him. The team glanced over to find Gray sprawled on the other side of the boat, his face queasy from the impact. "Shhhh, that was for not letting me think whatever I was thinking ice-princess." He then noticed the others gawking at him. "Huh?"

"You shouldn't be punching Gray all the time, Natsu." Lisanna pouted at Natsu.

Abruptly, Erza grabbed Natsu's head and thumped it into her breastplate. "I think, you have grown up now, Natsu." Unfortunately, the little Dragon Slayer wasn't conscious enough from the impact with the metal to hear her, but that didn't stop the redhead from accolading him.

"Aye-ma'am." Happy squeaked at the Dragon Slayer, while still hovering in the air.

Ben sweat dropped. The others also blanched at the scene. The Omnitrix wielder breathed out a deep moan, and then looked up at Otohime. "We are ready when you are." He said. "We would be trusting our fate into your hand. But, I will clear one thing here. We will help you find the Trident and undo the curse, if necessary, we will also fight Thrym. However, should you betray our trust, I will personally hunt you down. So, please don't do anything, which we will both regret."

Otohime watched the brunet for a moment. A smile grew on her face as she nodded and then pointed toward the ocean, snapping her finger. A flicker of light scattered in the air. For a moment, nothing happened out of ordinary, until suddenly everyone faded away in a cloud of bubbles.

A moment later, a blue flash revealed Professor Paradox standing in the midst of this all. "Seems like young Ben is off to tie up the loose end. I wonder though, how this will play out." He fished out a gumball from his pocket, and idly tossed it into his mouth. "But, it is worth keeping an eye at."

"As always, you will not do anything."

Paradox chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at the tall muscular man, perched onto the air behind him. "Of course, I will do one thing. I will watch." He said, staring into the only right green eye with black circle within. "Isn't it more fun to watch things play out?"

"Was that supposed to amaze me?"

"No." Paradox laughed, turning his body around toward the man, his hands stuffed inside his lab coat. "But, I thought, you would be interested. After all, you couldn't able to retrieve the Trident of Poseidon 400 years ago, Emperor Spriggan. Yet, here Ben is, on his own journey to retrieve the Trident."

The man laughed haughtily. "Are you offering me a chance to claim Poseidon this time?"

"No." Paradox smiled mirthfully, walking on thin air, and toward the rising sun at the horizon. "Remember, I cannot alter the history. Even if you are the one, who created this dreadful history. Not until, history itself choose to amend itself."

"Something that is not possible as long as I live."

"Unfortunate, but yes." Paradox bobbed his head once cynically.

"You seriously think that he will kill me and save everyone?"

Paradox leaned back, and peered at the man, that denigrating smile playing on his lips, as he kept his hands on his hip. "Yes." He said with conviction. "He is a hero after all."

The man scoffed. "Don't make me laugh, Paradox. The only people a hero can save is the ones he sides with. It will never happen any other way. I am his ideal. I know the demise he will suffer. Heroes are just fantasy. They were never real. They will never be. He will learn it soon enough too. After all, an ideal is nothing but an ideal, a fabrication of dream to believe in. The sooner he faces it, the less painful it will be. I couldn't save anyone. He wouldn't either."

"You once walked the path you believed in too." Paradox pointed out. "Were you wrong?"

The man paused.

"You don't have to answer today. Just remember, you can never overcome yourself without that answer." A snap of finger, and Paradox watched the man disappear in bright blue light. "After all, there is much more to being a hero than the desire to save everyone."

* * *

 **'Kay, finally finished updating the second installment to the original arc. I sure hope, you enjoyed this chapter. Especially, the minute details I left behind about past.**

 **Q. Why would I connect Alvarez with this arc?**

 **The reason is obvious. As I had mentioned in previous chapter, I want to exhibit Alvarez's involvement from beginning to put the gears in motion. Putting more emphasis on them this early in the story would blend them well for future progression.**

 **Q. Characters involvement from other anime?**

 **Yes, once again I went with known character instead of OCs. It gives better understanding of their personalities, since we know them from other anime. Talking of which, Otohime belongs to 'One Piece'. Remember, Queen Otohime from Ryugu?**

 **Thrym is owned by 'Sword Art Online'.**

 **Q. What was that attack Laxus pulled off with the aid of Heatblast?**

 **It was Kirin from Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Q. Why did Natsu get motion-sickness when Ben hauled him onto the ship?**

 **I will be blunt. As far as my knowledge serve, Natsu is prone to motion-sickness from any kind of ride, as long as Happy is not the one towing him. I also follow wikia closely for an update on characters. I have never seen Natsu not get motion-sickness from riding train, ship and air-borne vehicles. He gets motion-sickness from just thinking 'bout any kind of transportation. He is that pathetic when it concerns his motion-sickness.**

 **However, someone might raise a question, Natsu might not get motion-sickness if human is carrying him. However, it is not justified. Instead, Natsu can get motion-sickness if he is carried by other peoples. Take for example, Natsu was motion-sickened when Lucy was dragging him in Clover Town, justified in anime episode 6.**

 **Q. Who was the person with Paradox in the end of the chapter?**

 **Remember, I had mentioned I would leave clues about Emperor Spriggan. I am not going to give a name, so it is up for guesswork.**

 **Ah, finally, this wraps all possible questions from this chapter.**

 **Big cheers to 'Vandenbz' for editing the chapter.** **Thanks man.**

 **Have a nice summer. Until next time, read & review.**


	18. X780! Flame & Thunder!

**Chapter 18**

 **X780!**

 **Flame & Thunder!**

* * *

 **A Tale of Fairies!**

* * *

Ben grunted before rolling to the other side; beads of sweat accumulating on his brow from the recurring nightmare that only belittled his past choices. The nightmare that ridiculed him, disparaged and demeaned his action, it has always been painful. If he envisages that a hundred times, it maligned him hundred times. So far that, it's get too distressing to dread of those hallucinations. But, even those vivid nightmares exhibit little of the world, he once called his own.

Ben sat up and nursed his head, seeking to banish a creeping headache.

 **"Are you alright, young mage?"**

"My name is Benjamin. Just call me Ben, will ya?" The brunette muttered absentmindedly. "Sorry, I should have introduced us properly back then." He closed his eyes, tending to his throbbing head. "By the way, how long have I been out?"

 **"Time is of the essence here, but fortunately, you do have a moment to collect yourself."**

"Oh, something happened?" Ben grimaced, wincing as the throbbing doubled. His fingers slowly massaging the side of his forehead as he groaned. "Are the others alright?" Hearing no response, he blinked rapidly in order to regain his focus, and look at the older lady, and then searched for the others. Noticing their obvious absences, he looked at Otohime inquisitively. "So, what did happen to the others?"

 **"I fear that Thrym has interrupted teleportation to hinder us."** Otohime elaborated tentatively. **"Instead of reaching Jötunheimr, it is the perimeter of the sixth prison's gatekeeper, where we are."** She shuddered slightly. **"Something must have altered our destination, which thereby, isolated others from us."**

"Eh?" Ben blinked in bewilderment. Nothing but some kind of red desert for as far as the eye could see, and it was midnight or close to it, from the apparent position of the crescent moon. "So, is it something related to the void splitting the realms, you mentioned earlier?"

 **"Indeed. The gatekeepers are summoned creatures resurrected from perpetual slumber for which defines their very purpose - to halt all intrusions into Ryugu. There' little known to us about them, but them being wardens of the prisons, and at present, we are trespasser on the land of sixth prison guardian - the beast that knows little but eternal hunger - Ayon."**

"So, right now, we have stumbled into its zone? Damn, just my luck." Ben muttered apprehensively, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Any idea, where would be others?"

Otohime pointed to the distant horizon where a shadow was looming. **"You have no time. It has already acknowledged our presence."**

"Any chance that you can just talk, whatever that thing is into letting us pass?" Otohime shook her head to Ben's chagrin. "Well, in that case, let us deal with it, and keep moving forward. The others might need help." He looked at Otohime meaningfully. "Stay outta the way though. Things might just get a little messy."

Otohime shook her head reluctantly. **"Be warned though, there is a dangerous energy corrupting this void – like the ones obscuring the Ryugu. Thrym seeks me alive, and if Ayon is under his influence, I am not the one you should be concerned about."**

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Ben mused begrudgingly, followed by an abrupt earthquake that literally knocked him on his rear.

Ben's eyes drifted toward the massive frame that was approaching, each step further shaking the ground. Scrambling to his feet, he brushed the sand off his pants, activated the Omnitrix and prepared himself. This thing was large enough to eclipse a skyscraper. The dimness might have limited his visibility, but it didn't negate his ability to sense danger and it was top-notch. He knew which form was appropriate, as an emerald flash encompassed him.

His opponent was a tremendously robust and titanic being with a white deer skull at the center of its head, with a long, dark brown mane that flowed down to its lower back. A lighter brown fur covered its massive arms and legs. A long, greenish-white snake tail extended from below the mane. Two black hooves packed enough muscle for leaping incredible distances. Underneath its long mane was an equally large mouth, large enough to easily swallow an adult human whole. However, what were beyond comprehension were its eyes beneath the horns, which were akin to bottomless holes.

The light from the Omnitrix halted the mysterious being in its tracks, and faded to reveal another titanic humanoid with a large red fin on its head, with black-colored at the bottom. Blade-like outgrowths sprouted out from his shoulders with spikes on its waist, which were joined by two red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows, wristband-like outgrowths on its wrists, and red colored boot-like feet, and a line on the side of his neck. The Omnitrix symbol stood proudly on his chest while the distinct broad Fairy Tail crest was embedded on his left upper arm.

 **"Way Big!"** The colossal being's voice thundered, through the barren region with boisterous confidence.

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Way Big is a To'kustar, a being created by unpredictable cosmic storms. He is a hundred-feet-tall lifeform. A To'kustar's only weak point is his fin, which momentarily paralyzes him when struck with sufficient force.

Way Big is very strong and has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of him and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, a powerful pale blue or green ray emerging from the outer edge of his right hand. Way Big can also survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Way Big often forgets how strong he is. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue and he easily gives his location away due to his sheer size.

* * *

Otohime was flabbergasted. A conflict between titans!? However, what astounded her beyond belief, was Ben's astonishing Take-Over. Nothing like she had ever witnessed in her long life. Only something of such magnitude could oppose the beast that reeked of nothing but blood and death. The tension in the air was palpable as the two aggressive titans glared at one another.

The chilling breeze failed to affect them. Neither wanted to make the first move, it seemed. The beast could sense the resolve of the To'kustar, despite its own overwhelming thirst for blood. It was magnificent.

 **"Listen well, Ben. Ayon deficits the elemental control of the other guardians, yet it makes up for through overwhelming physical aptitudes. Unlike others, who possess magic, but are less proficient otherwise. Regardless, be cautious whilst dealing with it."**

Way Big responded with a slight bob of his head. In light of the others' peril, he must finish this quick. The heavens thundered and hell glowered as both titans simultaneously lunged, both bellowing as a shockwave erupted from their previous positions.

The battle had commenced.

* * *

Gildarts looked around in befuddlement, as he surveyed the area around him. The sky was overcast with a forbidding scraggly forest nearby. Said woods were leafless, and every tree seemed dead. As if that wasn't enough, the orange-haired mage also noted the various bones littered about on the ground. However, what he found the most disturbing was the crows crowning the limp branches, all of which stared intently at him.

The fact that the absence of his fellow guildmates helped him to connect the dots that the teleportation must have been off the mark. What concerned him most though was the Natsu, Gray and Lisanna's whereabouts. They were too young to stand for these.

Whistling at the scenery, he began meandering in a random chosen direction. The crunching of dried leaves and brittle bones shattered the bottomless stillness that had pervaded the woods. The crows suddenly burst into motion and dove at him. Gildarts grabbed the edge of his long cape, and used it for a shield against the onslaught of the carnivorous pale black crows. Once the onslaught ceased, he slowly withdrew his hand and tilted his head to look at the being standing before him.

It resembled a Grim Reaper - a tattered black cloak with red coloration on the inside obscured its frame but its skeletal arms were gripping a large silver scythe that was as big as it was. It glared at him with ominous red glowing eyes, but little did it faze him.

"Do you have a name?" Gildarts asked casually, and then clenched his fist when he received no response. A stray bang of hair obscured his left eye as he stared at the reaper. "Hm, you don't seem polite though. Maybe, you are the little gatekeeper, Otohime had mentioned about. Now that I have got someone to thrash around, I would still rather not if it can be avoided. So, why won't you just tell me the way out of here?"

In response, the reaper idly lifted the scythe and swiped it, generating a squall that whipped away the stray branches on the ground. Gildarts merely raised his hands to prevent the branches from impaling him in the face, when he noticed the reaper charging forward.

"So much for talking my way out. Then again, I do suck at small conversations." Gildarts mused sarcastically and stormed at the reaper; the ground beneath him cratering from the force of his propulsion. "Don't blame me. It will probably hurt a lot, if you somehow lived through."

* * *

Laxus scowled as he sauntered along the clear path between two thickets; thunder echoing in the air. Thick antediluvian rocks and pillars were scattered about in the distance. The fact that he was alone was far more exasperating to him than he would like to believe. He shook his head in annoyance, and sighed audibly - even that little sound was enough to shatter the tranquility of the atmosphere.

As he trudged toward a memorial of some kind that looked more like a gravestone; his eyes inevitably drifted to the huge persona in knight armor that stood in the center. The heavy armor was silver and polished to such an extent that the plate reflected the light. The armor coated the knight's entire body, and all of the joints were covered by finely knit silver chains, making it harder to identify the gender of the wearer. The helm mimicked a Dragon's head with its forehead protruding out slightly. Long decorated horns stretched backwards on its sides, while the face was hidden behind a huge visor with a cross-shape opening. Laxus vigilantly strolled toward the figure where lightning flashed, but it wouldn't hurt him due to his attribute to lightning magic. What concerned him though was that big broad, double-edged, huge sword with extended golden hilt gripped in its hand.

Laxus stopped couple dozen footsteps away and let the silence linger; neither individual willing to speak or so did the blonde thought. The slight, subtle tilt of the head was all the motion made by the armored knight; his sword still half-buried in the ground.

The corner of his mouth twitched once, as Laxus clicked his tongue. So much for waiting the persona behind the armor to speak. He sighed petulantly. "Who the hell are you?" His eyes switched to the fingers gripping the sword. "Where is this place?"

 **"Deusolbert – I am the gatekeeper of the fourth seal."** The now named knight said, drawing the big blade from the earth.

 _'_ _Dammit, I knew things were going too smoothly to be good.'_ Laxus stifled a displeased grunt, and primed himself. _'Guess there is no other way out but to fight it.'_ He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Beatin' you would let me pass into Ryugu Island, right?"

 **"Perhaps. Though, worry not, mage. None but one have ever avoided the vile fate that awaits here."**

Lightning flickered across Laxus' body in a threatening manner. "Shame you just had to cross my path." He muttered while leaning forward, ready to go.

 **"Oh?"** Deusolbert leveled his cleaver at the blond. Purplish light shimmered around him, and his blade was ensnared into a similar aura of lightning that also coated him in an intimidating pseudo-armor of viciously crackling electricity. **"You might not be that fortunate."**

The corner of Laxus' mouth curled upward into a grin. "We just have to fight to find out then."

* * *

Cana nursed a migraine, and the growing tick mark on her temple. The exposure to the Erza and Mirajane's squabbling assured of that. Fortunately, she wasn't the focus of the argument this time; after all it mattered little when the reason was none of her concern. Resisting the urge to snap at the hotheads, she merely sighed and vigilantly trudged forward.

Abruptly ending up on an apparent deserted island would do that to anyone, with nothing but ocean on the horizon. The lack of their ship had her on edge too. Cana couldn't blame the trepidation surging deep within her either but the sensation was prodigious. Not that the presence of Erza and Mirajane wasn't assuring out here.

Cana stole another glance at the squabbling girls and shook her head in amusement. "Are you both done so that we can go check around? Slacking off and butting heads isn't gonna lead us anywhere, you know."

Erza frowned, while Mirajane wore a death-glare. "Well, getting tipsy ain't not taking you anywhere either." The latter snorted derisively, pointing to the bottle of sake in Cana's hand.

The brunet stopped mid-swig and glanced at the eldest of the Strauss siblings, not perturbed in the slightest. Instead she smirked, and extended the bottle to the others. Both Erza and Mirajane sweat-dropped at the nonchalance of the brunet as they shared a bewildered glance, whilst Cana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? I thought you wanted to drink, so here you go." She said gullibly.

"Cana, how drunk are you?" Erza solicited skeptically, after a moment of hesitance.

Cana tapped her chin in contemplation. "Ah, on a scale of one to ten, maybe five." She looked at the redhead in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

Erza and Mirajane shared another befuddled glance before the latter spoke again. "How did you- wait, when did you drank that much?" Erza scowled at the obvious question, prompting Mirajane to sigh. "Never mind."

"You sure you are ok?" Cana nodded boisterously to Erza, prompting her to peer at Mirajane again. "I guess, we should get moving then."

Mirajane shrugged.

The trio attempted the innovative method of tracking called random shouting without any feedback. With how small the island was, it was safe to presume the worst… they were alone. Finally, exhausted and wearied from trudging around, they found themselves back at the beach. Erza and Mirajane discussed their situation while Cana idly sat on one of the rocks scattered around.

"So, what should we do now?" Mirajane groaned anxiously. She then closed her eyes, and slowly pinched her arm before shrieking loudly. "Damn, I really was wishing that this would be just some illusion or a very bad dream, but it is real and torturous. Now I am really hungry too."

Erza shook her head glumly. "It's all real. The smell of saltwater, ocean, temperature, and even the humidity. Even when we are up there, all I could see was the ocean." She muttered as a matter of fact. "It is more likely that we are teleported elsewhere due to some mishap."

"Do you think we are stuck in someplace that Otohime mentioned… something about one of those keepers?"

Both Erza and Mirajane blinked in confusion as Cana randomly spoke the possibility. It wasn't surprising that she could theorize as much, but giver her state, it was rather uncommon. Both shared a knowing glance as Erza corroborated the prospect with a nod of her head. "Likely."

Mirajane waggled her head reluctantly. "Yeah, probably the thing I wasn't looking forward to." She scowled as she recalled the messed-up events until then. Hell, it all started with an ambush! Go figure, when Fairy Tail was such an irresistible magnet for things like that. She stomped her foot on the ground childishly, and huffed. "Dammit, I swear if any more of those whacky things pop up again, I will go crazy and-"

The ground suddenly quivered, knocking both Erza and Mirajane on their rears, while Cana lurched forward from her seat. Mirajane squealed as the ground suddenly shattered like glass.

Re-quipping into her Black Wing Armor, Erza intuitively went air-borne, whilst Mirajane followed suit by activating Satan Soul. Cana spit out saltwater from her brief dip in the ocean before Mirajane pulled her out and then she glared at the Take-Over mage crossly.

 **"What?!"**

"You just had to kick the ground, didn't you?"

Mirajane's right eye twitched once. **"You seriously think that was because of me, don't you?"**

"Eh, like hell it wasn't." Cana blustered indignantly. "Ah, I also lose all my precious sake. Dammit, I am also sober enough to even kick your sorry ass."

 **"Humph, I would like you to try."** Mirajane threatened smugly. The corner of her mouth curled into a nasty grin. **"Maybe, I should just drop you. You could definitely use another dip to figure it out yourself that you are thousand years younger to beat me."**

"Quiet you two." Erza interjected sharply, equipping dual swords. "I think, this was all a trap to begin with." As if to confirm her theory, half a dozen, large dark-scaled skinned tentacles tore through the ocean's surface and surrounded the trio. Erza's eyes focused on the bright red gleam beneath them, staring from deep within the water.

 **"This just had to turn out like this, isn't it?"** Mirajane grunted exasperatedly. **"Dammit, how many of these sea monsters are there already!?"**

"You know what, would you mind if I just sit this one out?" Cana asked, somehow pulling a straight face, in that perilous situation.

"Huh, why?" Erza glanced at the brunet inquisitively.

"For starter, I eat seafood. Not the other way around." Cana rolled her eyes. "And there is no ground for me to stand and fight upon, you see." Suddenly she noted Erza's eyes gleaming with almost double the intensity compared to the mysterious crimson glow underneath the water that literally caught her off guard and sent a shiver down her spine. "Ah, Erza, you ok? That is not exactly a food, you know."

 **"I would prefer mine roasted."** Mirajane smirked, an ominous chuckle escaping her lips.

"Eh, you too, Mira? Dammit, what the big idea guys?" Cana deadpanned at the fact that they were already one person down in this fight didn't bugged them. Actually, that is two persons, since she need someone to carry her. "Did you notice the size of that thing?"

"Let us get started then." Erza muttered, ignoring brunet's protest and launching herself toward the nearest tentacle.

* * *

Rook blinked in surprise upon his arrival in who knows where. The area was a huge round, dome-like room with intricately designed pillars circling him, scattered torches on said pillars barely giving him enough light to see by.

Meanwhile, Mystogan was scrutinizing the huge statue standing in the center – one that was almost triple his own size. The statuette resembled a demonic monster, with taut muscles rippling up its towering form. Its skin was deep indigo, and its eyes glinted with the same blue-white hue. Its head resting atop its thick chest, was that of a goat's rather than a human's, and possessed an elongated snout and thick twisted horns that stretched backward from the sides of its head. The lower half of its body displayed bestial legs that were covered in long, navy hair, and it had an equally massive blade that looked like a zanbato gripped in its right arm.

Mystogan focused on the faded inscription, carved onto the blade. "Gleam Eyes, that is a strange name, ain't it?" He looked at the Revonnahgander and jerked a finger at the monstrous figurine. "There is nothing else here, at least I can't figure out anything. Did your scanner picked anything?"

"I am afraid not." Rook muttered, shutting down the scanner. "We are completely cut off from others. Even the Plumber badge emits nothing but static. Weak signal perhaps." He glanced around, a little skeptical. "I assume something went wrong during the teleportation... unless Queen Otohime was some counterfeit used for trapping us here."

Mystogan absentmindedly waggled his head, acknowledging his companion's words. Suddenly, his senses were overloaded with an implacable, nauseating feeling that completely submerged his ability to think coherently. Noting Rook suffering much the same, he knew something had happened, and it wasn't just paranoia. He had barely tilted his head, and from the corner of his eyes, he noted that big statuette actually moving, with the huge sword swinging at him horizontally.

Rook's eyes widened in terror, as the figurine swung at Mystogan with an animalistic roar and tore right through him. The following shockwave nearly bowled him over into the wall, but Rook stood his ground. A moment later, Mystogan materializes beside him from thin air, breathing heavily and a little pale in the face from the close call.

"That was close." Mystogan panted.

Rook shook his head, sighing in relief. "Too close for my liking."

The Gleam Eyes bellowed in untamable fury, as it stomped its feet on the ground. It planted its sword in the ground with enough brute force that the surface cracked and a gale forced the duo skidding rearward.

"Hmm, it is downright challenging us." Mystogan tried to sound a little humorous, but the dread in his tone was a dead giveaway. "Seems like, beating it is probably the only way out of here."

"Perhaps." Rook acknowledged. "Then, let us take it out."

* * *

"So, where are we?" Natsu speculated the vast barren wasteland, boosting his confusion as he gawked at the bizarre sight. "Are we lost again?"

"Hell, if I know." Gray scowled, recalling when they had nearly lost Gildarts, Laxus and others earlier while furtively following them from the guild. Bushes and tall trees then tended to do that but this time that wasn't the case. "I don't see the others." He said, a little uncertainty dominating his voice. He begrudgingly undoes his shirt and folded his arms over his chest. "It is warm around here though."

Lisanna squinted her eyes and shivered slightly, as a breeze caressed the group. The most inexplicable thing about the current situation was that the more time passed, the hotter it got, yet, the atmosphere retained tranquility. It was the calm before the storm, she was certain of that. "I really wish Mira-nee was here. She would know what to do."

"Aye." Happy chirped from atop Natsu's shoulder.

"Ha, at least, there ain't no one around to boss us anymore, and stop us from fighting our way out this time. I would say, that is a pretty fair trade." Gray muttered absentmindedly. "All I need right now is to punch something." He stole an amused glance at the pinkette. "Perhaps, someone as a punching-bag."

Natsu had to fight hard to suppress the grin that was forcing its way onto his face. "You know what, for the first time I do like the sound of what you said, Gray." He cracked his knuckles boisterously, while grinning toothily. "I am all fired up now." Animated flames flickered from his mouth as he fervently looked around. "So who is the sorry ass that we need to punch? I will cook him good, and let Happy nibble at what's left!"

"Natsu, I eat fish." Happy cheeped. "So, get me a big fish, and don't roast it. I like them raw." Drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth at the thought. "I am hungry from just thinking about it."

Another gale of blistering heat rolled over the group, this one even hotter than before. If the heat continued to rise at such abnormal pace, dehydration would be the least of their worries. Natsu and Gray could use magic to mitigate the problem, but Lisanna's Take-Over forms would be of little help in her survival, even if her tenacity was comparable to the others.

Lisanna's musing shattered as Natsu peered around. She resisted the urge to write off Natsu's urge to fight someone due to his previous defeats. Yet she couldn't help, but notice his stupefied expression, as if he had witnessed something too surreal to believe. There was that gleam of hope in those eyes, as he searched for something.

"I-Igneel?" Natsu muttered slowly, fanatically awaiting any form of indication in the barren land. This heat, the mere sensation, it was nostalgic. Even so more that he could barely control those mixtures of emotions. Excitement, hope, desire, fear, sadness, but above all happiness, it all played on his face.

Natsu couldn't able to suppress the urge any longer, and gave in to his impulse. He brought his hand to his mouth and suddenly screamed aloud, catching the others completely off guard. "I-IGNEEL, IS THAT YOU!? WHERE IN THE DAMN HELL YOU ARE HIDING!?"

Gray punched the pink-haired boy into the face, cutting his scream short. "Damn you Natsu, have you gone nuts? Not that I doubt you had any brain to begin with, but just look around you, there is no one here. Igneel ain't here." He frowned, admonishing his rival indignantly. "You just scared the shit outta us, matchstick!"

Happy patted his friend on the head, corroborating with Gray. "Aye Natsu, Igneel isn't here. Were you just dreaming or something?"

"But-"

Lisanna placed an encouraging palm onto his shoulder. "I know you miss your dad, but Gray is right. Igneel isn't here. You must have hallucinated something. It's alright. We understand."

"But, can't you guys feel the temperature going up?" Natsu argued while waving at their surroundings. "It is just like then when I used to be with Igneel. Wherever Igneel went, the temperature would always shoot up, and everything feels like burning up." He closed his eyes. "Even if it ain't Igneel, I want to make sure of that by myself, and not regret letting the opportunity slip away."

"Can you smell that Dragon who raised you, Natsu?"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow at Gray. "No."

"Then, I hate to admit it, but you have got the best damn nose I have ever known. If you can't smell Igneel, then dammit, he isn't here!" Gray shouted exasperatedly. "Is it that hard to get it through that thick head, dammit!?"

"But, I still would like to confirm that for myself." Natsu huffed. "Not that I remember asking for your stupid opinion anyway, so you can shove it where the sun don't shine, ice-prick."

The verbal jab certainly ensured the boys interlocking horns as they emanated cold white and fiery red auras respectively. After a moment of showdown and hesitation, the fireworks began with both comically trading punches and kicks, whilst executing several signature wrestling moves, something they had picked from a certain Appoplexian. The tide of battle swayed from one side to another, when they were interrupted by a looming shadow that earned their undivided attention.

It was a humanoid monster with its legs being as thick as tree trunks. Its waist was covered with sturdy, dark chainmail, while the upper half of its body was bare to reveal dark, rippling muscles. However, what was more astounding was that its head resembled a bull's, with the exception of six horns instead of two, and it also had a twisted beard hanging down to its stomach. A round, silvery platinum crown sat atop the center of its head, which screamed its supremacy in its territory. Two bloodshot pupils glared down at the group as it unveiled its massive hammer, one that was almost half as tall as itself, which was comparable to Gildarts.

Lisanna and Happy quickly withdrew away to a safe distance from the new arrival. The bloodlust-filled eyes peering at them defined how daunting and frightening it was, yet what was beyond the nerve-racking and terrifying was that they didn't even see it approach, until it was right on top of them.

The monster roared; its howl resounding throughout the uninhabited land only increased Lisanna's fright. The youngest of the Strauss siblings tried to warn Gray and Natsu, but her voice hitched in her throat, when the duo suddenly appeared in front of the monster and drove their fists into its face simultaneously. However, that wasn't what befuddled her, but the fact that both of them were grinning riotously, burning with passion and radiating ludicrous confidence for such a perilous situation. The punches snapped its face back and halted the roar, but it wasn't enough to actually make a difference. Gray swiftly leapt back, as Natsu spun around in midair and kicked the monster's lower jaw. Quickly kicking off of its chest, Natsu inhaled deeply, the grin on his face almost threatened to split his face in half as he exhaled loudly.

 **"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"**

A torrent of searing flames blasted out through his mouth, and engulfed the monster as the Dragon Slayer was recoiled rearward. However, when the flames receded, the beast was barely singed. Smoke wafted off of it, as it threateningly swung its hammer, forcing the group to shield themselves against the dust cloud. Inhaling deeply, it bellowed again, only this time a massive tide of flames, ripped out its mouth and surged at the mages.

Gray braced himself for the inevitable impact, but Happy barged in and grabbed his shoulder, flying up into the sky, where Lisanna was already floating after using her Take-Over magic to transform her arms into the wings of a bird. The flames encompassed Natsu, only for them to be sucked into his mouth; his feet having dug trenches in the ground from the force of impact.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Natsu grinned vivaciously. "Thanks for the snack, bull-head. I am all fired up again…" Flames ignited around his upper limbs, and shrouded his entire body into a dense coating of dazzling flames. "…so, you are gonna taste the flame of Igneel." He inhaled deeply, causing his mouth and then his stomach to inflate dramatically.

 **"Fire Dragon's ROAR!"**

Another storm of incinerating flames surged at the monster, the impact causing the roar to expand into an explosion of considerable magnitude that shoved everyone still airborne rearward. The ground within the blast radius was pulverized, kicking up a cloud of dust and debris. The column of flames eventually subsided as the dense smoke cloud blew off the field.

Natsu and others though were dumbfounded at the sight of the beast still standing. The explosion had pushed it back, but did little to harm it, except for a couple of blisters on the arm that it used to shield its face. The Dragon Slayer eventually overcame his mental turmoil and baffled thoughts that disturbed him, a wide cocky grin breaking out on his face. "Still standing eh? You are one tough costumer for a bull-face."

Gray gawked at Natsu. That first roar was rather insipid in contrast to this last one, its power literally staggering him. He couldn't care less whether Natsu improved during his training with Ben and the others, or if it was due to his tendency to challenge everyone, especially Gildarts, but to surpass him in so little time was baffling. The Dragon Slayer's raw power was nothing to scoff at, but this was beyond something any B-Class mage could perform. Gray was sure he couldn't, and he had been promoted to an A-Class mage last month. Although, he understood that his strength lay in versatility, unlike Natsu.

"Gray?" Said boy snapped out of his mental debate, and looked at Lisanna in confusion. "I have a plan." Her forehead furrowed as she contemplated the situation. "We should take it out together, and soon."

Meanwhile, Natsu leaped over the arm that sought to pummel him into the ground and countered it with a fiery kick at the monster's head. Noting movement from his peripheral vision, Natsu quickly expelled flames from his feet, and slammed a kick into the monster's hammer. The weapon halted mid-swing, while the Dragon Slayer was launched backward. He dug his fingers into the stiff ground to halt his movement, before he spun on his hand, and his right leg ignited with flames that swirled around him as he swiftly launched himself into the air.

 **"Fire Dragon's Claw!"**

The beast merely backhanded the Dragon Slayer with enough brute strength to propel Natsu away at an astonishing speed, the mage digging another deep trench in the ground along the way. The beast used both hands to slam his hammer on the ground, creating a shockwave that shattered the earth and forced its way toward the Dragon Slayer. However, Lisanna swiftly dove in and soared past the frenzied attack while also shoving Natsu away from the attack. The beast growled in umbrage at the interruption, as it went to lift its hammer only for Gray to jump upon the hammer's tip.

"Yosh, why don't you get a taste of my own hammer?" The raven-haired boy muttered, posing his Ice-Make stance. "Take this."

 **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"**

An ice hammer comparable in size to the beast's own dropped on its head, causing it to stumble backwards in pain for the first time during their battle. Gray barely managed to leap away from the enemy, before it belched out a stream of intense flame at him, only for Natsu to appear behind the head of the monster with his right arm thrusting forward. Flames seethed and flared wildly around his appendage into a powerful tempest, allowing the conflagration to trail behind his arm as he went to punch the monster. Meanwhile, Gray rolled to the side and placed his right fist on his left palm.

 **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

 **"Ice-Make: Knuckle!"**

The fiery punch followed by a powerful explosion caused the beast to lurch forward only to be greeted by a massive ice fist into the stomach, forcing the air out of its lungs with saliva dripping from the mouth. The hope-filled moment was crushed as the monster roared, and punch the ground with enough might to form an impressive crater, the concussive force being sufficient enough to throw both mages away like rag dolls. However, the depression broadened and another shockwave repelled the dust and debris, when a giant purple rabbit stomped the beast into the ground from above. Lisanna, not relenting on her onslaught, kept kicking to bury their opponent deeper.

"Way to go, Lisanna." Gray applauded, slowly sauntering toward the humungous indentation in the Earth. "You are the man."

The giant rabbit sweat-dropped at the remark. **"Don't hang out with Elf-nii too much, Gray."**

Gray simply shrugged. "Whatever, what matters is that Asterius is down for the count."

"Huh, who is the Asterius guy?" Natsu muttered while rubbing the back of his head, coming up from behind his arch rival. "Are you sure, you didn't hit your head, Gray?"

Gray pointed a thumb toward Lisanna, or rather to the creature, still buried underneath her. "It is the name engraved in gold into that hammer, somewhere at the tip. I thought that to be its name."

"Oh." Natsu grunted while stretching his upper limbs, and then his legs. "Man, its punches packed a wallop. I am still aching all over. At least, we took down an S-Class monster. Do you think gramps might promote us to S-Class now?"

"Nah, he is probably gonna punish us after chewing our ear out." Gray sighed. "Perhaps, penalize us at most. I am fine. It's not like his punishment would be anything dangerous."

"Aye-sir." Happy chirped.

 **"I would be still in pit of troubles though."** Lisanna muttered despondently. **"Mira-nee was pretty upset with me coming along, and she would probably chew my ears out with her grievances. She may also ground me, or something."**

"You know what, I am glad I don't have a sister." Gray mulled sarcastically. "I couldn't imagine it otherwise."

"Me neither. At least, there is something with both of us on the same page." Natsu deadpanned at the mere thought. A big drop of sweat rolled down both their foreheads, as they recalled all the times that Mirajane left them in a bloody heap, when she couldn't get back at Erza. Better to be alone than being with a Demon, who could snap at any second. Natsu then looked at Lisanna. "How long are you gonna sit at-"

Abruptly, the entire cliff exploded into a raging inferno, and a column of flame devoured both the monster and Lisanna within. A scream resounded as the smoking Take-Over mage was pitched out of the crater and toward the boys. Lisanna's tiny frame was revealed as her magic faded. Natsu was quick to overcome his stupor and reacted by catching her before she could impact the ground.

"Are you alright!?" Natsu asked hysterically, shaking her furiously. "Lisanna!? TALK DAMMIT!"

Lisanna twitched slowly, and then a palm against Natsu's mouth silenced him. "Shhh, I am not dead, Natsu. Stop screaming into my ears already." She muttered, grunting slowly as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "My Take-Overs are pretty strong, even if they don't look like it. I am alright. But I think, you kinda strained my ears though."

"Er, sorry. I panicked." Natsu laughed sheepishly, once again scratching the back of his head.

"Natsu loves you." Happy twittered with a teasing smile.

Lisanna flustered from the candor of the Exceed, while Natsu shouted indignantly. "Stupid Happy."

"Can't you guys skip the romance for later!?" Gray shouted exasperatedly. "We could just end up buried six feet under, if you don't get yourselves together!"

"Alright, all we gotta do is beat this bastard to a pulp." Natsu said boisterously, cracking his knuckles before he turned to Gray. "And, for the record ice-princess, that wasn't romance." He then scowled at Asterius who was marching toward them, swinging its hammer menacingly and randomly. Slightly leaning forward, he charged headlong at the monster before leaping at it. "You are gonna regret hurting Lisanna, you oversized prick!"

"Moron." Gray shook his head, and rushed after the Dragon Slayer. "I am not letting you outdo me."

 **"Fire Dragon's Talon!"**

Natsu's knee rammed into Asterius' face, before an inferno ignited from the impact. Although, the monster seemed to be unscathed, it didn't help to restrain its untamable fury. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as he felt a hand slam into his back and shoving him to the ground face-first. As Natsu turned over and started to rise, Asterius was already preparing to drop his hammer on the Dragon Slayer only for a gigantic, intricately designed ice hammer to impact his head.

 **"Ice-Make: Ice Impact!"**

The blow spawned a shockwave in the air, and another crevice formed in the ground, while ice shards flew around randomly. An enraged roar however clarified that the beast was far from defeated. Natsu vaulted toward the beast and raised his arms; flames igniting that grew into a massive sphere. Lisanna transformed her hands into wings and joined him, using her new appendages to incite a squall, as her friend lobbed the unstable flames at the beast below. At the same time, Gray rushed behind the monster and formed a large ice bazooka in his hands.

 **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

 **"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!"**

The winds combined with the inferno amplified the attack, causing the flames to expand and rupture into an explosion of fire and ice. The dual elements struggled to negate each other. The elemental battle ripped the surface apart from the sheer force, widening the crater in the process. The dome of bewildering magical energy that eclipsed the assembled mages, fought each other until they eventually began to recede, leaving nothing but a profound, unfathomable indentation with no sign of Asterius.

 _'Is it over?'_ Gray couldn't help but muse in exhaustion. Even Natsu was wearied while Lisanna stood beside him, and her wings reverted into arms in sparkles of light. However, what was baffling was the amount of collateral damage to the battlefield. The entire area had been completely leveled.

"Man, seems like we won, haha… haha." Natsu laughed with a giant shit-eating grin, although his body was trembling a little, but it didn't prevent him from screaming his lungs out in delight and ecstasy. "Haha, we just took down a monster on an S-Class quest. Can you believe that?"

Lisanna giggled.

"Yeah, it's been fun, and painful." Gray muttered, acknowledging the strange happiness that was filling him with joy. "And, we did it without the others' help!"

"Um guys, what is that over there?"

Their eyes shifted to look at what Happy was pointing at, the bewildering sight of which caused their eyes to widen in astonishment; traumatized from the arcane and inscrutable sight, they were witnessing. The only thought that flooded their mind, it was beyond indecipherable to them.

A bizarre sight, they had never witnessed.

* * *

The ground had been pulverized, the growing crimson sandstorm had encompassed everyone within as the two titans brawled. The resounding battle cries and other sounds of battle continued unabated. Even, the heavens seemed to be shaking.

Otohime was flabbergasted, and this was merely the beginning.

Tearing out through the sandstorm, Ayon's body hit the ground, causing the sand to whip everywhere as the giant monster crashed down. Way Big rushed forward and landed an elbow smash into the gut of the beast, which set off another humongous shockwave. Globs of spit flew out of Ayon's mouth, before another animalistic scream tore out through its throat as the To'kustar grabbed its mane and punched it in the face. Way Big straddled his opponent, pinning its arms with his legs and dropped two more quick punches. The To'kustar interlocked his fists, and hammered them down into Ayon's face; however, instead of a pained scream, crimson energy gathered in the hollowness of its mouth. Way Big had only a moment, before the area erupted in an explosion of energy.

Way Big was shoved backward from the cloud of smoke with Ayon in hot pursuit. A fist drove the wind from the To'kustar's lungs and a blow to his face knocked him onto the ground. However, before Ayon could continue, Way Big quickly kicked the monster in its stomach and staggered it. The reprieve provided Way Big with enough time to quickly cross his arms into an L-formation, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of him and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body. He unleashed a deep and concentrated beam of emerald energy from the outer edge of his right hand. The energy recoil blew him away; his body dragged through the red sands from the force, whilst the energy devoured the beast that towered over him. An explosion erupted from the impact, setting off a powerful gale of wind and sand before the cosmic beam shot straight up into the sky, and then eventually fading away.

Way Big exhaled audibly. **"That should be enough."** He muttered confidently but his voice still rang and echoed as if he was shouting. **"You are done for."**

Sure enough, when the dust and sand settled, Ayon still stood, but a huge, gaping hole had been punched into its chest. The eyes that had looked like nothing more than bottomless pits now perfectly suited it as its upper limbs, limply hanged by its sides. For a moment, the To'kustar thought the fight was over, until the beast suddenly bellowed in rage and took a swing at its adversary. Way Big screamed in pain, as the nails scored his skin, even though he managed to step back enough to reduce the damage. Growling loudly, Ayon tackled the To'kustar to the ground, and stomped on him three times with enough force to half-bury the alien in the sand.

 **"Damn you!"**

Enraged, Way Big grabbed the tail of Ayon and forcefully yanked it with enough might to stagger the beast momentarily, and for long enough for him to return to his feet and dash forward. Digging his right foot into the sand, just out of the prodigious mammoth' reach, the To'kustar raised his left foot and mustering all his strength he could, he went for a nerve-wracking roundhouse kick aimed for the side of its head. The blow connected with a thunder-like boom, and the colossal monster that once ruled the desert was promptly beheaded, as a wind squall blew away the growing sandstorm. The head rocketed off into the desert, while the body shattered into motes of light that quickly disappeared.

Otohime was awestricken. No, it was beyond that. The strongest of the wardens, whose might once rule over all others in their domains, was dead at the hands of an Earthland mage. It was more than the bewildering. A human capable of such feats, it was astounding to her. But now she could truly feel that Jötunheimr might be restored.

 **"You did good, young Ben."**

Way Big nodded. **"He just… I don't think, he was that strong. During the fight, I felt something amiss. I don't know what it was but it is over for now."** He narrowed his eyes. **"Er, right?"** Hearing no response, he craned his neck and looked at Otohime, but was surprised to find her looking the other way. **"Queen Otohime, a-are you alright?"** Frowning, he looked at what she was seeing and froze in shock. **"WHAT?"** He couldn't help but shout in astonishment. **"W-What is going on here!?"**

Otohime resisted the urge to tremble at the nerve racking aura flooding them. **"Thrym."**

* * *

"Man, you are really pissing me off." Gildarts muttered; the surrounding forest leveled around him, courtesy to his tremendously destructive magic. _'Why do I have to fight this guy?'_

Gildarts couldn't believe that his opponent was getting the better of him. But, this weirdo's peculiar abilities had him stumped for real. The Grim Reaper could generate winds, with an edge sharper than most blades, which was annoying. Then, it's another ability to disappear behind those riling crows to counter his attacks with unintelligible agility, aggravated him further. The older mage' eyes drifted toward his opponent, which was charging at him from behind, scythe cutting in from the left. Gildarts offhandedly parried the scythe using his bare hand while he noted the inscription on the blade as it sailed past his face. He swiftly raised his right hand to thwart the follow-up from the Grim Reaper that was meant to impale his head. Sighing, he countered with a thrust of his left palm, but the monster once again dematerialized into those annoying little phantom crows, leaving his magic to obliterate a bunch of tree stumps instead.

"Dammit, not again." Gildarts moaned.

The Fairy Tail mage was positive that the opponent wasn't good enough to force him to move around. But, the uncharacteristic advantage it had was substantial. He envisioned the engraving on the scythe, labeling his enemy as 'Fatal Scythe'. An unusual name, although the scenario itself was no less strange. Gildarts spun around and grabbed the scythe with his fingers, before it could slit his throat from another rearward strike. He narrowed his eyes at the Grim Reaper. A squall tailed the swing of the scythe, which had been neutralized before it could even touch him. However, it continued to sail behind him and blew away the lingering debris and trees branches. Once again, before Gildarts could move a muscle, the Grim Reaper was gone.

 _'Either the son of a bitch ain't fighting seriously, or it's merely wasting time.'_ Gildarts ran a hand through his hair, as he fought back the urge to decimate the entire place and everything within. He wasn't exactly certain what the outcome would be. _'Who cares about that, I would let that annoying brat do the talking.'_ He smirked in amusement at the thought of Ben sputtering lies to cover up the story, about how an entire area had been pulverized during the mission. "It sucks to a leader."

Gildarts tilted his head and looked at the Grim Reaper from his peripheral vision, before a drowning aura swam through the vicinity. Even the Fatal Scythe wasn't spared from the vindictive and prodigious sensation that flooded it, although it was quick to disappear again in panicked fright. The massive pressure that Gildarts seemed to be exerting, caused the ground to tremble before it caved in, not able to withstand the terrifying mage's strength. Gildarts raised his bulging arm, balling his fist as he infused it with his Crash Magic, resulting in his appendage crackling with lightning-like energy.

 **"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: IKAZUCHI!"**

Gildarts punched the ground with all the might he could muster, and for a moment nothing happened until a resounding boom echoed throughout the ghastly forest. The surface further caved in, and the cracks continued to multiply as they spread, the ground itself screaming as it ruptured and was pulverized. Multiple shockwaves traversed both above the ground and underneath as the indentation continued to expand drastically in radius. The area for a mile around was leveled of trees, the attack's decimation surely unrivaled.

Gildarts looked up at his handiwork, and his eyes widened in shock. Years of battle experience had made it easier for him to adjust to different situations. "What the fuck?" This time he couldn't help but frown deeply as the bangs of hair obscured his eyes and a low ominous growl emanated from his lips. "Dammit, don't tell me we were duped even before we began."

* * *

Laxus leapt off the monument, landing swiftly on another rock sculpture before bounding away again as the prior two landing sites were swiftly sliced into halves, and the Deusolbert honed in him. Twisting his torso around, Laxus went with a roundhouse lightning-imbibed kick, only to meet the flat surface of the knight's sword. Laxus ricocheted rearward with a mighty push, his feet glimmering with lightning. As Deusolbert zeroed in again, lightning promptly gathered in a sphere mounted on the tip of his boot. The blonde smirked as he went for a volley kick.

As anticipated, once again his attack was easily thwarted by Deusolbert's weapon. Laxus retracted his leg, and narrowly eluded the slash from the tip of the blade just as it passed him, shoving himself back while thrusting his hand forward with another sphere of lightning ready to be launched.

The dense, unstable sphere of energy drove the knight rearward, despite his attempt to hold it at bay only stopped, when purple lightning coated his sword, allowing him to effortlessly cut through it. He zoomed at Laxus letting the attack detonate behind him. Not expecting the powerful shockwave from the detonation, Deusolbert was caught off guard, when it struck him in the back and propelled him toward Laxus. The Fairy Tail mage smirked before his body exploded into lightning and he disappeared from sight. Deusolbert only heard a sonic boom over him, and the next moment a lightning-infused axe kick had half-buried his face into the ground. Not relenting in his onslaught, Laxus launched another lightning bolt at the knight.

 **"Thunder Bolt!"**

The vicinity was consumed in a dome of lightning, after the magical explosion devoured the area with dust shrouding the impact zone. As the energy and dust receded, it revealed an impressive indentation with Deusolbert lying in the middle of it; his armor tinted an eerie purple, due to the lightning crackling around him and his sword. The smoke that wafted off of him implied he had taken most of the attack, and yet, he was practically unscathed save for a multitude of scorch marks.

 **"You are a strong opponent, I must bequeath you that."** Deusolbert muttered as he rose to his feet. **"To honor such, I am curious to learn your name, human."**

"Laxus Dreyar, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Laxus took great relish in the name. "Don't ever forget that as long as you live, Deusolbert."

 **"I will tell you something."** Deusolbert spoke up, priming his sword at the blonde. **"Amongst all your allies, you are most unfortunate to fight me. You stand the lowest chance to break through this perfect illusion."**

Laxus scowled in indignation. "Illusion? What the heck are you talking about?"

 **"Do not mistake my words, Laxus Dreyar."** Deusolbert said calmly. **"This is an absolute illusion of the spectral Eye, bequeathed to General Thrym. A prison that is no less authentic than an apparition. Amongst the six wardens, three of us were slaughtered during the infiltration of centuries ago. They perished at the hand of Thrym, and what lingered of their immeasurable might, was utilized by Thrym to amuse your allies. Amongst the six wardens, I, Deusolbert, harness the true might, and am the strongest here."** The knight then leveled his sword at the blonde threateningly. **"Do you understand your predicament now, Laxus Dreyar?"**

Laxus' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't underestimate me, bastard." He snarled infuriatedly. "Tell me, you are not just an ordinary gatekeeper, are you? Are you a backstabbing jackass, I think you are?"

 **"Oh?"** Deusolbert's words dripped with sarcasm. **"What reasons do you have to say that?"**

"That would explain when Thrym brought the Emperor here, how they managed to sneak past the inevitable clash with the gatekeepers, and successfully infiltrated the kingdom." Laxus joined the dots. "That day, they had come here, and ended the reason for conflict. They massacred the other keepers, and you aided them?" He concluded accusingly.

 **"Not of my own accord, I must say."** Deusolbert admitted reluctantly. **"But, I and the other two in good conscience couldn't oppose after witnessing the incomprehensible aptitudes of Thrym newfound power."**

"Oh, and what did you earn in return for throwing away your loyalty?" Laxus inquired, folding his arms over his chest. "Atleast, that has to be something powerful or important."

Deusolbert growled. **"I avoided an inevitable death."**

"Scared, were you?" Laxus chuckled condescendingly.

 **"Merely survival instinct."** Deusolbert's eyes widened as a sonic boom echoed behind him, and his neck craned back. **_'He couldn't be that fast to break the sound barrie-'_** A lightning-imbibed backhand to the face threw him away, his body dragging another deep trench in the ground. The distance he covered was astounding as his scream continued to reverberate.

"You know what? I am not really interested in your pathetic excuses." Laxus muttered derisively, very pissed and itching to vent his anger. "Survival instinct, my ass. Don't go disappointing me, asshole."

* * *

Way Big gawked at the sight of the terrain disappearing under some aberrant energy, leaving behind several peculiar grayish structures that had seen better days. The To'kustar craned his neck, flabbergasted at the sudden shift in the environment.

The sensation of drowning inside the ocean, never came to the To'kustar, who was standing on the ocean floor itself. The vicinity consisted primarily of coral reefs… or more particularly, dead coral reef. The graying objects were actually intricately designed seashells which served as homes, now buried under moss and wild shrubs. There were several edifices too, but they now lay in ruins. Some barely distinguishable buildings were also floating above, with bubbles encasing them while the wreckage of others was scattered on the surface.

The area reeked of nothing but death.

Way Big was dumbfounded. Everything for miles in his sight, had been completely pulverized. He himself stood in one of the massive craters, and many shells had been crushed into dust by some sort of battle. His eyes widen in realization. It was his battle with Ayon.

But, weren't they supposed to be fighting in its own peninsula?

Otohime closed her eyes, and sighed audibly. **"Once a prosperous land of ours now lays in ruin."**

Way Big glanced at the woman inquisitively. **"You mean this place is the Ryugu Island!?"** He gasped. **"That is absurd."**

 **"It never been like this, young Ben."** Otohime admonished before a determined demeanor crossed her face. **"Now, we must return to Jötunheimr."**

Way Big peered around. **"Eh, where is that place?"**

Otohime smiled, a little fondly. **"Ryugu Palace, the Jötunheimr stands tall on the northern edge."**

Way Big looked closely, narrowing his eyes to see better in the darkness. **"It is that way."** He muttered, while staring at what looked like a big seashell, with various towers upon it, and several decorative bubbles on the front. **"The big one shell like thing, right?"**

"OI, BRAT! IS THAT YOU!? HAHA, YOU ARE SOOOO BIG!"

Way Big growled in annoyance, as he glanced around for the familiar and annoying voice. His eyes drifted toward another crater as big as the one he stood in. He sweat dropped upon noting Gildarts waving at him animatedly. **_'Did that pervert do that?'_** He wondered as he kneeled down, and let Otohime board his hand, before he crossed the distance in a dozen steps, each step shaking the area. **"Damn you, old geezer! Ain't you gone a little overboard!?"** He shouted. **"You just had to level the entire place, didn't you Gildarts!?"**

Gildarts laughed sheepishly. "I guess, I didn't notice that the forest was just an illusion." He looked around and sighed audibly. "Guess we are the only ones who managed to make it here. Do you know anything about the others?"

 **"Nope, I am still not sure about them yet."** The To'kustar muttered grimly. **"For all I know, they could be still stuck in those other prisons."**

"Prison, eh?" Gildarts murmured sourly, while looking at the woman perched atop the To'kustar's shoulder. "Hey pretty lady, you mentioned something about the dimension of prisons being separate from this world and ours, right?"

 **"What the hell are you getting at, Gildarts?"** Way Big grumbled.

 **"Your friend intuition is indeed correct."** Otohime spoke up. **"The guardians' presence here are highly suspicious. Albeit their ineptitudeness to enter here, and yet, their presence shouldn't be neglected."**

"Perhaps, Thrym could explain things better." Gildarts chuckled humorlessly. "Anyway, we should find the others." He recommended, looking at Otohime again and then at Ben pensively. "Got any bright ideas?"

They contemplated the matter for a few minutes until Otohime spoke up. **"In Jötunheimr, underneath the palace, beyond the impenetrable entrance rests the lacrimas that grant the only passage to the netherworld. But be warned, your return shall depend on your accomplishment."** The woman placed a palm on the To'kustar's neck. **"However, the manifestations of the great warrior Ayon in Ryugu troubles me. Your allies' whereabouts are still too vague to risk your life."**

Way Big remained reserved for a moment, contemplating his options before he slowly craned his neck and looked at Otohime resolutely. **"They are my friends, Queen Otohime. I ain't not leaving anyone behind, not in a million years."** He smiled reassuringly. **"Don't worry though. I will let Gildarts' continue with the mission without me."**

"Oi brat, it is alright if I get to spend time with the lovely lady," Gildarts' flirty demeanor switched to a grave one. "…but, aren't you being hasty going alone? This is no joke. The Trident of Poseidon can wait."

 **"If Thrym allows that to happen."** Otohime muttered.

Way Big folded his arms across his chest, and grinned smugly. **"Scared, Gildarts?"** He laughed loudly at the death-glare. **"Need me to hold your hand?"**

Gildarts growled. "Care to repeat that, ya little piece of shit? There is no mission I have never finished, brat."

Way Big grinned toothily. **"Same here, so let not start one today old man. I am counting on you."**

Gildarts guffawed. "Afraid, you can't do it yourself?"

The To'kustar bowed down to glare at the older mage a little more closely, and intimidatingly. **"That is not what I meant, and you damn know it! So, shut your traps."** Suddenly, he wore a bemused face, as he peered more meticulously at the mage. **"Wait, how the hell can you talk in the water!? Shouldn't you be… uh, I don't know… eh, drowning and yelping for help like you are supposed to here?"**

Gildarts tilted his head to the side, a sweat drop dribbling down his poker-face. "Huh, drowning? Why would I?"

 **"Huh, aren't we stuck in the bottom of the ocean!?"** Way Big emphasized his point by waving around at their surroundings. **"Don't tell me you haven't noticed yet!?"**

Gildarts scratched his beard thoughtfully, not perturbed in the slightest. "Shouldn't you feel the same? Wait, I don't really think, we are at the bottom of the sea."

Way Big blinked once and then blinked again. **"Did ya lose your mind, or somethin'? Come to think of it, I do feel kinda strange down here, but I am alright. This guy can stand the water as long as I get to something to stand on."** He then slowly scratched the side of his temple, and suddenly paled. **"Maybe, you are dead already?"**

Otohime sweat-dropped at the awkwardness of the situation, while the corner of her mouth began twitching in incredulity. **"The water… I mean the realm is enclosed behind a bubble shield, with adequate air. But, when this was built, the possibility of flooding was considered, and thus, this entire island was enchanted to allow water-breathing to all kinds."** She looked at To'kustar as she swam up off his shoulder. **"Should you retrocede your Take-Over, you will still be well. As long as you are here, you would never lack the experience of outer land."**

 **"Oh, why didn't you say so already?"** Way Big laughed incredulously and then went to tap the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Noting movement from his peripheral vision, he astonishingly caught sight of Natsu flying at him with Happy; the former about to punch him.

"Fire Dragon's I- wait what!?" Time seemed to slow down, as Natsu charged at the To'kustar and suddenly just when he thought the punch connected, a bright emerald flash blinded him and Happy. Failing to impact with the target, they found themselves hitting the ground. Ben, now back to his human self, sweat dropped at the duo as they slid to a halt. Hearing footsteps, he looked back toward the edge of the crater, and noted Gray and Lisanna scampering toward them.

"That damn flame-for-brain freak, I warned him to stop." Gray grumbled, stopping near the brunette and Gildarts. "Man, I swear, that rosy freak is such a pain in the ass."

"Hey there pipsqueaks," Gildarts laughed at the grand entrance. "…seems like you got out all right, haha."

"Shut up, Gildarts!" Gray barked indignantly.

"That is a relief." Ben breathed out and sighed. He then ran a hand through his shaggy hair, as he deliberated the situation. "That leaves out Laxus, the girls, Rook and Mystogan now. Laxus should be alright wherever he is though. Rook can handle things on his own, I think."

"What do you mean, Ben-nii?" Lisanna probed anxiously. "Mira-nee isn't with you?"

Ben patted the young girl on the head, and smiled assuringly. "Nope, but she will be fine by herself, I guess." He muttered, looking around. "I was kinda worried about you three, and also Happy." He chuckled, a little weakly but convincingly enough. "I am just glad that you guys made it here unharmed."

"Told ya, we don't need babysitters, ain't I?" Gray laughed aloud. "That Asterius guy didn't stand a chance against us."

 **"You young mages subjugated Asterius by yourself?"** Otohime couldn't help, but wonder aloud in shock.

"You know who that is?"

Otohime looked at the brunette, and nodded. **"Asterius is an honored warrior, known for its flames that are unrivaled even amongst the Dragons."** She exclaimed. **"It guards the very first prison. So, it is considered the weakest amongst the keepers. Yet, to defeat it is no less feat."**

"Well, if its flames, I can see the reason why that guy would have got his ass handed to him." Ben shrugged his shoulder, chortling in amusement at how lucky the younger mages got. Noting the disconcerted face of Otohime, Ben laughed. "Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, so it might have been easy for him to devour those flames thrown at him anytime. That boy is a knucklehead when it comes to a fight."

Natsu chose that moment to sit up, and feverishly nurse his head, still confounded. "Damn, what happened, Happy? Where did that big monster disappear to?"

"I don't know." Happy chirped.

Ben stomped over to the duo before he kicked them both back down into the ground. "Next time you decide to take down someone, make sure that the guy ain't your friend, alright ya dumbass!?" He crossed his arms. He then slightly leaned forward, and looked meaningfully at Natsu. "And, don't go destroying things more than it already have! One Gildarts is a pain. I ain't dealing with another."

"Aye-sir." Natsu moaned, not too enthusiastically.

"C'mon brat, cut 'em some slack." Gildarts shouted in exasperation, and puffing his cheek. "Who do ya think did those numbers there?" He pointed out, where Way Big had his titanic fight. "In comparison to that, ours are nothing."

"Speaking of which," Ben arched an eyebrow, and craned his neck to look at Gildarts, a subtle grin growing on his face. "…who did you fight that forced you to flatten the entire area?"

Gildarts chuckled. "Yeah, it was a reaper or something. Never mind me, do what you want." Ben narrowed his eyes, and looked a little more closely at the older mage, causing him to squirm. "Okay, it wasn't someone really strong or anything, but the bastard was getting on my nerves with its annoying attacks. I couldn't help it."

 **"Understandable."** Otohime affirmed, waggling her head slowly. **"A Grim Reaper guarding the fifth penitentiary, the Fatal Scythe, famed for its magnificent manipulation of winds."**

"Er, like I said, that skull-head was nuts." Gildarts waved his hand dismissively. "It was annoying too." He smiled smugly. "The keeper of the fifth prison, eh? That means the second strongest amongst the six. That is one less to take care of."

"Well, I took down that giant Ayon, and it was the strongest amongst them all according to Otohime. So, we have nothing to worry about in terms of tough guys barring others." Ben said, cocking an amused eyebrow at the orange-haired man, as if both of them were looking down at each other. He then looked at the woman, and furrowed his eyebrow in thought. "So, you must know about the others, don't you? It would be helpful to know whom I am going to fight against."

Otohime nodded. **"The guardian of the fourth prison, and the most cunning amongst them all, Deusolbert, the knight controls the lightning itself. The warden of the third penitentiary is a Kraken, prominent as the Abyss Lord in the northern sea, which rules the underwater and controls water to massacre its adversary. Its hide's resilient even to the sharpest blades."** She turned toward the younger mages. **"The gatekeeper of the second prison is the Gleam Eyes; whose strength is formidable enough to pulverize mountains in one mighty blow. It controls rocks to its advantage."**

"Eh, it sounds like a really tough lineup there." Gray summarized, stifling a yawn. "I suppose that you guys are planning to help the others then, right?"

Ben acknowledged the onyx-haired boy with a nod. "Yep, I am going after the others. But, Gildarts is going to stay behind." He looked at Gray again and intercepted him before he could dispute. "This time, none of you are coming with me. Instead, I have a priority mission for you." Gildarts' interest perked up as did the others at the mention of a special mission. "While Gildarts acts as a decoy and keeps this Thrym guy busy, you guys will retrieve the Trident and make sure that Otohime succeeds, no matter what. As for the Gildarts, it won't be surprising if he takes his enemy down single-handedly."

"Hmmm, it sounds fair enough." Gray grinned smugly. "With the big-shots busy among themselves, no one will pay much attention to us, well unless, there are some small fries around here. But since we haven't been ambushed yet, I doubt there are any."

"I am all fired up and ready to go!" Natsu shouted, cracking his knuckles boisterously, as a huge cheeky grin grew on his face. "Then, what the hell are we waiting for!? Let's go and kick some ass already!"

"No, Natsu, you still don't get anything." Lisanna chastised the salmon-haired boy before she turned to Ben. "But, are you sure, Ben-nii?" She asked softly but tentatively. "What if we mess up, and get in more trouble?"

"Then, make sure you don't, Lisanna." Ben chuckled mellifluously. "I have a hunch you guys will do just fine by yourselves. It is possible that the others might just make it here before I go search for them, and knowing them, that might not be unexpected. However, I still can't wait for them to show up themselves."

Ben tapped the Omnitrix, scrolled through the list and slammed the dial down, before the familiar emerald flash obscured him. The light dimmed to reveal a feline creature sporting a pitch-black suit, while parts of his hands, legs, head, and chest were colored blue. A few spikes jutted out from his hands and legs while his face resembled a black Wolverine mask with fins around his pale green eyes. He also had a triangle-shaped nose and a thunderbolt emblem on his chest, the Omnitrix symbol emblazoned below it.

 **"Fasttrack!"**

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Fasttrack is a Citrakayah from the planet Chalybeas. Fasttrack is a blue and black alien with two mask-like projections on his eyes. He moves at high speed like XLR8, possessing enhanced strength and can run and jump without losing any speed. However, he cannot easily stop his momentum, probably because he can't manipulate friction as XLR8 does.

* * *

 **"So, I should get going then."** Fasttrack muttered, managing a snigger. **"Oh, I don't wanna answer for more damage than I already have to. But feel free to go all out this time. Don't hold back."** The Citrakayah was abruptly replaced by dense dust, as a blue distortion scuttled its way toward the north.

"Well, there he goes." Gray said, placing his hands on his hips and smirking smugly. "Time for Team Gray to roll out too."

A punch courtesy of Natsu floored Gray. The former scowling with a tick mark on his head as his right eye twitched rapidly. "Team Gray, my ass. That is the most, super, duper, pettiest thing, I ever heard in my life."

"Those are fighting words y'know, dimwit!"

"Then bring it on, ice princess!"

"Well, you asked for it, midget!"

Gildarts lazily stomped over to the boys and hoisted them up by their collars, before swiftly whacking their heads together, and ceasing their not-too-gentle banters altogether. "Cut it out, morons." He muttered laxly. "I can understand why the brat always knocks out one of them." He pulled a face and sighed audibly. "Eh, seems like I am the one stuck with 'em this time." He mused, still perplexed at what Ben said. "Don't hold back, eh? That is so not like you. What are you up to now, brat?" He murmured inaudibly.

Lisanna noted Otohime gawking at them, causing the Fairy Tail mage to wave her hand dismissively, and giggle. "They are always like this, so please ignore them. They will be alright in a while."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Citrakayah found himself facing the massive gate that was barricading his path down in the underbelly of the palace. Running down to the Jötunheimr and then penetrating deeper into the basement, only to encounter a nerve-racking and vexatious ruined maze was truly exasperating. But, he outran those concealed traps in one piece thanks to his amazing speed though, and it was distressing enough to deliberate about the follow-up ruse awaiting him.

 **"I guess this is it."** Fasttrack muttered to himself, stroking his chin in deliberation. **"Now, what should I do? Bust it open, and tell 'em that it was already kaput?"** He quickly shook his head with a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head. **"Nah, I cannot risk obliterating this palace too."** He tapped the Omnitrix's dial.

The resulting light faded to reveal a phantasm-like alien, with big claw-like hands, and grey skin with black lines running all over him. He also had green chains restraining his front which were connected to his neck, waist, and the center of his chest. There were few spikes on his elbows and cuffs on his arms. The Omnitrix symbol was located at the center of his chains.

 **"Ghostfreak!"**

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur system. Horrific creatures with a single eye on a skull with a rotatable neck, sharp claws, and a striped ghost tail, Ectonurites normally wear a protective skin that condenses their form to resemble ghosts, their single eyes moving along a black track on the skin. Ectonurites are able to phase through matter, possess people, turn invisible and fly. They are stronger in darkness and can be weakened in sunlight to the point of death by combustion, if not wearing their second skin.

* * *

Ghostfreak was geared up to enter inside the room when some peculiar noises stopped him. His eye moved through the lines on his body and paused at the back of his head; his sight focused on the rather eccentric stone sculptures that resembled undead.

 **"I wonder what is causing these statues to crumble apart. Perhaps the palace can't hold itself together for much longer."** The Ectonurite whispered eerily, shifting his attention back toward the huge door. **"I don't have time to get distracted."** He tentatively floated forth as his body began fading into nothingness.

Phasing past the relatively thick, tight-sealed door, the phantom materialized into some kind of dome-like room where three ridiculously massive lacrimas were floating near the ceiling, and various outlandish but rather advanced pieces of machinery were stuck into the wall and on floor. He drifted toward the roof and scrutinized the lacrimas.

 **"A control room of sorts, perhaps something related to the barriers then? There seems to be only three lacrimas here though. That must likely mean three more guardians to beat."** The Ectonurite cautiously touched one of the lacrimas, and the next instant he slammed into the machines in one corner, his body smoking from an electrical surge that impacted into his body. **"That hurts. Huh?"** Abruptly, his eye widened in shock at the sudden gale that swept through the enclosed room. Caught off guard, Ghostfreak could only gasp as he was swept toward the lacrimas and vanished in thin air.

* * *

Gildarts stole another glance at the hourglass disk in his hand, and then sighed aloud after stuffing it in his clothes. "You alright? You seem anxious." He noted as he cautiously guided the remaining crew through the deserted but ruined streets. The sight wasn't something to be startled about, at least not for him. Perhaps it would have been different, if the kingdom hadn't been crumbling and trashed.

 **"I do not understand."** Otohime spoke up apprehensively. **"General Thrym plagued the realm and turned its occupants into stone. Fortunately, though they were spared death, yet they are not here."**

"Come to think of it, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary either." Gray inputted skeptically. "I suspect the stones might have broken down long ago and that is why there's no one here." He supplied. "Who knows what happened in all these years. There was no one to keep watch anyway."

 **"You seem to have a tempestuous imagination unlike your comrades."** Otohime couldn't help, but point out dryly.

"I doubt that is the case here." Gildarts deliberated aloud. "I have a sneaking suspicion that this place was already evacuated. I couldn't help but notice those luggages scattered around as if the civilians were vacating in a hurry."

Otohime was impressed at the insight of the older mage. **"Indeed. The Ryugu has three sectors with Jötunheimr located at the northern peak to observe the entire land. This land is endowed to those who are incompetent to afford life closer to the palace."**

"So, what is the advantage being closer to the palace?" Gray asked curiously.

 **"Not many."** Otohime smiled sincerely. **"It is difficult to explain in words, but when Ryugu island sank into the sea, we never lost the sunlight. It was a mystical phenomenon that was beyond our comprehension, but we were ecstatic for the development. However, the daylight wasn't uniform throughout the land and this place attained the least. To ensure the harmony of the empire and forestall any insurgency among the people, a law was imposed. Those capable of affording the luxurious expense could live there."**

"So, it was way cheaper down here compared to being up there." Natsu concluded absentmindedly. "I don't understand the favoritism though, was it really essential?"

"I am not surprised." Gray said tauntingly. "You can never get anything through that thick skull of yours."

"What was that, ice-princess!?"

"Wanna fight, matchstick!?"

 **"Prejudice of us perhaps, but imperative, yes."** Both Gray and Natsu blinked, and looked at Otohime perplexedly. **"It averted the reasonable prospect of any civil disorder amongst the population. Nevertheless, none was prohibited the access into the upper level."**

Gildarts scratched the side of his cheek absentmindedly. "I never had been much of a political fan, but I can understand why you lot orchestrated it. I am impressed that such a crucial matter was dealt so quickly." He sighed. "I wish the Magic Council would be as considerate regarding Fairy Tail."

 **"The Magic Council?"**

"Yeah, that is the name of the government in Fiore." Gray snorted derisively. "Bunch of old fools."

"They are also a pain in the neck." Natsu inputted impassively.

"Ben-nii always gets in trouble with them." Lisanna murmured. "Because he is very powerful and the second strongest in the guild."

 **"Second strongest?"** Otohime muttered, startled. **"I concluded from his colossal dispute against Ayon that he is the strongest here. Was he not guiding others? Perhaps, I was hasty to judge."**

"Nope, Gildarts is the strongest and the ace in the guild." Natsu chirped. "But, Ben is very strong too. I didn't know he had something like that up his sleeve all this time. I bet he could even fight the gramps too." He contemplated something for a second. "Then, there is Laxus. He is the third strongest in the guild."

"He is also an arrogant cold jerk too." Gray added, folding his arms over his chest.

"Aye." Happy asserted the statement with a chirp and raised paw.

Gildarts laughed sheepishly. "Although, half of us aren't even qualified to be here." He said gesturing to the younger mages. "Then, most of us just tagged along with nothing better to do." He chuckled. "Though, I am glad that I came here. It is not every day you get to rediscover lost kingdoms. I bet it was a wonderful place in its prime."

 **"I presume, since the island sank into the sea centuries ago, it must be nothing but a legend."** Otohime deduced. **"But, we have distracted from our initial concern. During the invasion, the populaces were instructed to evacuate to the upper levels due to the potential risk during the battle. Even then, I am certain many failed to escape when the curse overtook them."**

"Then, we got no choice but assume that they were destroyed afterward." Gildarts conceded begrudgingly. "Nothing would explain otherwise, as it is now."

 **"Perhaps, and that is what concerns me."**

The shallow dimness only made the place more sickening, as the small group sauntered toward the upper floors, meandering through the remnants of the past that were randomly scattered on the seafloor. Ben had already cleared the path ahead, although unintentionally courtesy of his inhuman speed that had driven the broken wreckage onto the side. The group was shrouded by silence as they followed Gildarts' lead; the latter being uncharacteristically tense as he closed the distance toward an ominous energy waiting them.

"Everyone, take another route up to the palace from here."

Gray blinked in surprise. "Huh, what is wrong, old man? Shouldn't it be easier to follow the straight path?" He frowned. "You seem uptight."

"Something is ahead." Natsu muttered, sniffing and then grunting a little anxiously. "I don't like this one."

"It is most probably Thrym." Gildarts fisted his hands and sighed deeply. "I remember this magical energy from earlier. No mistaking that." He ran a hand through his hair, and peered at the younger mages intently. "Remember what the brat told you earlier. Find the trident." He looked back at the upper level. "While I do, what I am supposed to." He murmured, ambling ahead at a leisurely pace as he pitched an hourglass disk at Gray. "Keep hold of that until I return. Don't lose it under any circumstances, and tap it on the head once, as soon as you get to the Trident."

The younger mages watched Gildarts placidly disappear behind the remains. **"Please follow me. I know of another route to Jötunheimr."** Otohime instructed the remaining companions, as she sauntered off toward the palace. **"We must recover the Trident at once."**

"Say Queen Otohime, how strong is Thrym?"

Otohime peered back at Lisanna and shook her head. **"I am afraid, but Thyrm's capabilities are not known to us. We never learnt the extent of his might during the war."**

"So, what did Gildarts give you?" Natsu asked curiously.

Gray shook his head. "I don't know, but it looks like that watch-dial limiter thing on Ben's hand. Maybe, it has something to do with him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gildarts was approaching the dark silhouette, one twice as tall as him. The grueling portentous energy that exuded from him had subsided significantly as the orange-haired man draw near him. Gildarts' impassively watched for any movement as he meandered his way through the remnants of the kingdom that lay in ruins.

 **"So, you have come bearing your arrogance as a badge of honor."** Thrym spoke obnoxiously, his hand clasped behind his back as he looked down at Gildarts'. **"What brought you to me, human?"**

"I just want the lost Ryugu Kingdom to return to its former life…" Gildarts answered nonchalantly. "…along with the Trident of Poseidon, and all my brats in one piece. I am not interested in a piece of you, so I think, it is a very good deal for you."

 **"Oh, the return of the Ryugu Kingdom to a barren land, shorn of life? They won't survive the return, nor do they deserve it!"** Thrym growled abhorrently, as he stomped toward the older mage. **"Remained the Trident of Poseidon? It will soon be where it should belong."** He loomed over Gildarts. **"Oh, did I forget your puny allies'? Do not fret earthling, for they shall soon find you in the netherworld."**

"Shame, that is not for you to judge, eh?"

 **"The strongest bestow judgment!"**

"Perhaps you are right, but vanity and arrogance as yours are usually a one-way ride to hell."

 **"You are under false delusion to defeat me!"** Thrym bellowed, cocking back his right arm.

"I won't know unless I try." Gildarts clenched his fist, which was saturated with his mind-boggling magic. He went with a straight punch to greet the other fist that dropped on him. A resounding noise echoed that deafened the combatants as shockwaves threatened to collapse the area while the noise that generated upon impact even shattered the sound barrier. The magic that exploded from the duo drowned the vicinity in an inconceivable aura of destruction as they stood their ground.

* * *

Cana panted as crimson fluid dribbled from her head, and bruises garnished her entire body. However, the pain paled in comparison to the group's frustration from being thrashed around by their adversary, a piece of seafood of all things. Mirajane held her in midair, but her physical condition wasn't any better with those multiple swallow gashes on her body that stained her red, all while hysterically dodging the water jets and tentacles.

Erza though was relentless in her futile onslaught. While the armor amplified her offensive capabilities, her attacks were pointless against the impenetrable pelt of the sea monster, and the lacerations she bore only demoralized her further. All that compelled her to continue was her undeterred obstinacy and resolve which was inadequate. Perhaps, cooperating with Mirajane would have produced better result but ensuring Cana's safety was essential as well. The redhead zigzagged through the air to dodge another water beam and the tentacles that strained to knock her down. Grabbing her sword in a reverse grip and using the back of it, she intercepted another tentacle that propelled her to the side from the impact. Flowing with the momentum, she landed on a tentacle and rushed down toward the Kraken's head with both her blades reared back.

 **"Moon Flash!"**

The dual falcate arcs were repelled on impact against the robust pelt of that octopus. Erza gnashed her teeth in vexation as she flew beyond the reach of the Abyss Lord. "Dammit, nothing is working against it."

 **"Just how tough is it!?"** Mirajane grunted in pain. **"Is it invulnerable or something!? None of our attacks are working!"**

"Tsk, if only we had something to stand on here." Cana groused exasperatedly.

Erza spun around the appendages lashing out at her, and shoved herself toward the Kraken's head again. Abruptly she flinched as she noted several sharp projectiles in her peripheral vision. She darted around the rough debris that pelted the monster beneath her. Gnashing her teeth in frustration, she peered at the new arrival, a floating ghost… or so it seemed.

 **"It is an octopus, maybe, it is the Kraken of the third prison."** Ghostfreak muttered, sighing as he glided down whilst peering at his friends optimistically. **"It must have been troublesome to fight like this, with no place to stand upon."**

Erza noticed the familiar hourglass badge and the guild emblem and heaved a sigh that she didn't remember holding. "Ben?"

The Ectonurite ignored the redhead and phased past her just as his body was enveloped in an emerald flash. Bursting through the light was the Ben's Talpaedan with his right arm jackhammer cocked and then leveled at the approaching tentacle. A deafening boom echoed upon the impact, setting off an enormous shockwave that shoved the seawater away from the epicenter in a wide radius. The stalemate broke, prompting the extended appendage to jerk backward along with Armodrillo, who tapped the dial and turned into Jetray. He soared toward the head of the Kraken with a combined and concerted neuroshock beam that struck the sea monster between its eyes. An explosion broke out another round of tidal waves, as smoke wafted off the Kraken's face.

 **"I wonder whether it worked."**

"It didn't!"

Jetray peered around and noted Erza and Mirajane holding Cana in the air behind him, out of the monster's reach, but still close enough for him to notice their injuries. **"Sorry 'bout not getting here sooner."** He responded to the brunette girl. **"Are you alright?"**

 **"Yeah, we were doing just fine."** Mirajane muttered sarcastically. **"I am really furious that a piece of seafood got the better of us."**

Jetray sweat-dropped comically. **"Uh-huh, that food you are talking about... is it the Kraken?"** His left eyebrow twitched once, as both Erza and Mirajane glared at him in displeasure. **"Heh, you do know that that Kraken is actually one of the gatekeepers' Otohime mentioned on the yacht, right?"**

Cana shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out, when we end up here alone." She switched her gaze to Mirajane and then Erza. "But, I am not so sure about them. They are kinda hungry to rationalize this."

Jetray shrugged. **"Of course, they would be. Not everyone can live on those sakes of yours."** He said flippantly, whilst Cana glared at him indignantly. More noise from below alerted the group enough for them to swiftly evade the sailing appendage that lashed out at them. **"Doesn't seem like it's going down anytime soon."**

 **"You don't have to say it."** Mirajane scowled at the monster. **"Nothing can penetrate its skin."** She said. **"Have you seen Lisanna by any chance?"**

 **"Yup, and she got some fight in her."** Jetray chortled cheekily upon noticing the others' bewilderment. **"Long story short, everyone is struck in different places. Gildarts and I wrapped up our fight quickly and Natsu, Gray, Lisanna and Happy later joined us."** He grinned proudly. **"Apparently, they took down one of the keepers' by themselves, and are probably searching for the artifact as we speak now. They have gotten stronger."**

"That leaves Laxus, Rook and Mystogan." Erza realized. "I suppose, they all would be alright."

"And, us three." Cana inputted. "We are still stuck here too, if you have forgotten already."

 **"Don't forget 'bout me either."** Jetray muttered. **"Unless we down it, we can't leave this prison."**

 **"Well, that is the problem."** Mirajane scoffed. **"We cannot do anything."**

 **"Perhaps, we can electroshock it."** Jetray offered absentmindedly.

Cana nodded once. "It is in water, so lightning should work on it to some extent, yet none of our attacks did anything significant. It's like it is impervious to everything we throw at it, and it is also smart enough to not let us electrocute the water either. It seems almost invulnerable." She grimaced. "I can't fight it down there, and I am holding the others back too." She murmured timidly. "I cannot help but feel so pathetic."

Jetray briefly noted the water stream that was closing in on him, one that another neuro blast thwarted with ease. **"I wouldn't sugarcoat it."** The Aerophibian said. **"Perhaps, you are holding them back, and is being an unnecessary hurdle."** He looked at the brunette girl sympathetically as the others glared at him for speaking such callous words. **"Maybe, you aren't using your full potential, or thinking this through properly. You are not doing your best. There always could be something that only you can do instead of giving up. I know for sure the usefulness of the variety of your abilities, and they are more reliable than you believe. You can always start with trusting yourself."**

Cana blinked in confusion like a lost puppy. "What? I can't fly. I don't have any wings on my back you jerk!" She growled, her anger evident in her voice. "What did you mean to say there? That I am doing it purposely? I am not trying hard enough? That I want to die in here!?"

 **"You already know the answer."** Jetray smirked subtly. **"If it had been just another training, I would have helped you to come up with something suitable, but this time you are entirely on your own. I will trust in you."** He stole a last glance at her, and then soared down to the adversary that was becoming restless. **_'I think that you aren't the only one struggling here.'_** He sighed, well aware that Mirajane cannot overpower the Kraken's seemingly impenetrable defense alone. Cana lacked the ability to fly, same goes for Erza. Albeit, the redhead possessed a couple suits of armor to get around the problem, but they weren't meant for long periods of flight. She cannot stay in the air forever.

Erza plummeted toward the sea octopus, close beside the Aerophibian with a scowl. "You took it too far this time, Ben." She stated. "She was trying with everything she had. There is nothing, any of us could have done any better. It is no use being so hard on her when there is nowhere to even stand."

Jetray nodded once. **"I understand, Erza."** He stole a glance at the redhead with an annoyingly optimistic smirk. **"But, you also know we cannot win without firepower. We are two persons down. Cana need to figure something, or this will only get harder from here. Anyway, for now, let us just focus on the Kraken. Speaking of which, think you can distract its attention away from me?"**

Erza acknowledged his words with a dive to boost her speed. She circumnavigated her way through the wild veers of the tentacles that struggled in futile to knock her down into the water. She thrust a sword into the appendage that zoomed in at her like a spear. Although it didn't harm the Kraken, it certainly shoved her away from another limb that sailed past, where she had previously been. She landed on another tentacle before kicking off immediately, just as her body was enveloped in a bright glow. Her Black Wing Armor broke apart and she reequipped into the Heaven Wheel Armor. Multiple swords began materializing around her, spinning in idle arcs. She launched those blades at the monster's head, but the projectiles were warded off by a tentacle swipe.

Meanwhile, Jetray flew behind the Kraken's blind spot, and tapped the dial on his chest. The familiar pale emerald light faded to reveal the Petrosapien with his limbs morphed into dual crude blades that he dug into the head of the monster, prompting it to howl and swing its appendages more viciously. He couldn't pierce the skin due to a lack of force on the tremulous surface, but something was better than nothing, and he was fortunate enough that Erza was sticking with long-range attacks. Slightly leaning forward, he ran across the head with his sharpened arms burrowing into the skin, down between its eyes in an attempt to thrust his arms into the Kraken's left eye. However, an abrupt swing of the Kraken's head propelled him away, only for a tentacle to swat him into the water.

"BEN!?" Erza gritted her teeth and instinctually dove down on one of the tentacles, as she once again was enveloped in golden light. She burst forth through the light, having donned a golden and light-bluish armor that resembled an armored Hellenic goddess. The breastplate had golden trimmings, a metal collar around her neck, and similar pauldrons that were composed of two plates with one over the other, the top ones sporting prominent protrusions. Similar adornments were visible on her gauntlets, which covered her arms. The greaves also possessed matching protrusions, with a particularly large pair adorning the knee guards, but were instead composed of plates attached to simple, thigh-high boots with high heels. Her new armor lacked a waist guard, and instead sported a decorated cloth hanging down from the breastplate to cover her groin, exhibiting a single piece on the top front and three on the back, which were garnished by larger spheres with fur-like ornaments hanging from them. Her hair was tied into a long braid and had a headband with two ribbons on it.

Erza sprinted up the oscillating tentacle, not losing her ground as he held a spear with two spearheads, and encrusted with an intricately-designed circular wheel adjoining the shafts with the heads, and a ribbon was knitted underneath the circular wheel with two loose strands. She lunged from one appendage to another, skirting around the swipes with implausible dexterity and thrust her spear toward the Kraken's head. The action prompted a clustered beam of lightning to form and plunge toward the monster, which was impeded by a tentacle that towered over the redhead. She impaled the spear into the surface of the appendage, which caused the Kraken to scream and jerk the appendage away, allowing her to resume her attack run when she noted the Petrosapien glued to one of the other tentacles.

Diamondhead pulled back the burrowed arms that he used to penetrate the hide of the tentacle and stick to it. He yanked his body back and plunged toward the water's surface, but was prevented from sinking due to appearing of a crystalline raft, wide and thin enough to float.

 ** _'So, lightning isn't really having much effect on it, though I can still cut it. But I lack enough strength to penetrate deep enough.'_** The Petrosapien deliberated, scaling to his feet. **_'Perhaps I can use its strength to my advantage, but that would be asking too much.'_**

Diamondhead's eyes shifted toward the water stream that the Kraken tossed at him. He placed his palms on the crystal edge, causing more crystals to stick out as a makeshift barricade. He quickly dodged around the crystal shield by jumping on a nearby tentacle, and dashing once again up toward its head. The Kraken inhaled and threw out a volley of water spears at the approaching assailant. Diamondhead continued his run unflinchingly. Just as the projectiles drew close, more crystals jutted out from underneath his feet which propelled him into the sky, and above the cascading shower of arrows. He extended his arms in front and crystal shards began pelting the sea monster. The Kraken merely held up one of its tentacles to ward off the shards and swung it at the Petrosapien, momentarily forgetting about a certain redhead who drew closer to its head from the other side. Erza leaped up and stabbed the Kraken on its head with her spear, followed by materializing a golden-blue magic seal at the point of contact.

 **"Lightning Cyclotron!"**

Diamondhead safely landed on one of the tentacles, courtesy of Erza's interception. His eyes locked on the monster howling and writhing under a continuous lightning discharge. **_'Just as I thought, its head is the most vulnerable. Seems like Erza figured it out herself.'_**

Erza noted something from her peripheral vision and her eyes widened in shock as something charged from her blind spot. Hurriedly retracting her spear, she confronted the assailing tentacle with her weapon as she strengthened her footing, and a lightning barrier of some sort materialized in front of her, only for a card to drop in-between them that exploded into a huge pale-green translucent shield, withstanding the big impact. The resulting shockwave was actually powerful enough to expose a glimpse of sea floor around the Kraken for a moment. The collision though badly cracked the shield, threatening to shatter at any moment.

"Erza, get on the card!"

The redhead blinked in surprise, noting the thin but large platform-like card floating nearby, and jumped to it without a second thought as the abused barrier was finally destroyed. No sooner had she stepped on it did the card seemingly surged to life, and propelled her into the sky at an inhuman speed. Diamondhead, who was close behind her with his arms morphed into extremely sharp swords, blinked in confusion before he was lifted too by another card, which materialized beneath his feet. He staggered and held onto the card tightly. He sighed, when the ride eventually ceased and noted he was beyond reach of the monster, alongside Erza… and Mirajane, who was holding Cana; both of them smirking triumphantly.

 **"'Kay, what happened right now?"** The Petrosapien couldn't help but ask in bewilderment.

"I have a plan."

Diamondhead's neck craned toward the brunette girl, who stepped on another similar platform before the eldest Strauss sibling dove down toward the sea monster. **"Uh-huh, can you tell what is happening?"**

"Perhaps I can." Cana grinned sassily, batting an eyelash at Diamondhead, which caused Erza to intuitively level her spear in front of Cana's face threateningly. "Oi, what do you think you are doing? Cut it out!" She growled indignantly, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at the redhead meaningfully. "I just saved your sorry ass, tin-can."

Erza's left eye twitched once in exasperation. "I could have used a fair warning before you decided to yank me over here."

"Yeah? And, what kind of rescuee complains about the rescue!?"

"I did not need saving!"

Diamondhead ignored their painful bickering, and overlooked the explosion below. Sighing in vexation, he shook his head. **"I am not sure what you pulled off, but how long will this thing hold?"** He asked inquisitively, kicking it casually. **"I am surprised you came up with something like this though."**

"It will only last a little over two more minutes, but after Erza falls off, more than three minutes." Cana said flippantly. "I can hardly keep it up for five minutes anyway, so after that, you are also on your own."

"…" Erza blinked in surprise. "Why would I-" Cana snapped her fingers, and abruptly the platform beneath the redhead shattered into a cluster of minuscule lights. "…arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mirajane grabbed the redhead in mid-air and soared down toward the Kraken; unbothered by her outburst and curses. "Damn you, cheap vixen!"

Diamondhead sweat-dropped, as he slowly closed his mouth. He turned to Cana and found her grinning slyly. He opened his mouth again to say something, but instead closed it and sighed audibly. He shook his head and looked at Cana again. **"What was the plan again?"**

"Eh, not gonna scold me this time?"

Diamondhead grew pale. **"If this is about earlier, I can assure you, I am really sorry."** He hurriedly apologized.

"Oh, but I am glad you did what you did." Cana grinned impertinently. "If it wasn't for your honest opinion, I wouldn't have thought of this." Her demeanor turned serious, as she fished out a few cards from her purse. "When I was watching Erza struggling, I remembered something from earlier. She wasn't exactly flying, but more like she was using the seafood's strength to keep herself afloat in the air, by kicking at tentacles to stay in the air, and probably using her magic to move around. I am sure, it must have been taking its toll on her by now, especially after all those requips."

 **"You noticed, huh?"**

"Not exactly, but Mira pointed out a few specifics to me. She even clarified it when I asked her."

 **"Uh-huh, Mira knows her better because of their everyday rampage."** Diamondhead said waving his hand dismissively. **"You didn't, because you probably never saw her fighting seriously. I am not surprised though, you aren't much interested in fights anyway."**

"Whatever." Cana shrugged. "So, I came up with this. It's usually meant for offensive and strategic purpose, but I thought if I can counter the gravitational pull a bit, then it can float and acts as a platform. More magic, higher levitation." She speculated aloud. "By the way, I thought of something for ya, so would you turn into Heatblast quickly? The platform should disappear in another minute."

 **"What about you?"** Diamondhead probed relevantly. **"I cannot grab you, if you fall?"**

"Oh, I won't fall." Cana chuckled mirthfully. "I can always refuel mine with magic, as long as I am touching it." She said with a grin. "Want to come aboard mine? There is plenty of space for both of us. I won't mind."

 **"I will pass."** Diamondhead muttered wryly, tapping the Omnitrix dial. The familiar light faded to reveal the Pyronite form. **"Yup, here goes Heatblast."** The fire that expelled from his feet instantly incinerated the platform as he began floating into the sky. **"So, what am I supposed to do now?"**

"You remember the move that Laxus pulled off?"

 **"That lightning bolt he used to put down that serpent?"**

"Bingo." Cana chortled lightly. "I had already used a couple of strong lightning attacks but they are incapable of doing significant damage. Even Mira's attacks were inadequate. But, you managed to pierce its hide."

 **"Well, that was unintentional. I didn't do anything other than sharpen my blades for more penetration. Diamondhead crystals aren't just expensive but very durable. Though, I lacked enough strength to pull it off on my own. However, the force with which it attacked me there was enough to puncture a hole into its hide. But, it is hopeless to win like that. By the time, I could put enough holes into it, I would be dead meat from all those blows. It would hurt like hell if it scored a hit."**

"You don't need to do that." Cana muttered, unfolding her stratagem. "From the look of it, its head must be its weakness. That's what we will go for then. I just want you to stir up the lightning required for the attack, and Erza would use her lance to guide it. With so much lightning at once, even it cannot stop such an attack."

Heatblast frowned. **"But-"**

"I know that would leave Erza vulnerable. Even, she cannot stand that much energy." Cana sighed deeply. "But, Mira volunteered to escape with Erza before the explosion." The Pyronite deliberated the situation, but Cana pitched a card at him that he instinctually caught in mid-air. Surprisingly, it didn't burn this time. "Instead of stretching out the fight and risking more, we would risk everything in one go, and that is what I and Mira decided." She peered down below where Mirajane was dodging around all the attacks with Erza in tow. "You probably don't know but we all are tired and hungry, and Erza's the most injured due to fending it off for a longer time. It is just a matter of time, before we become so exhausted that this thing kills us, and I refuse to lose to a piece of seafood."

 **"I will do it."** Heatblast finally conceded, rationalizing the dire predicament they were in, as he scrutinized the card from earlier. **"So, what is this supposed to do?"** Abruptly, with a snap of her fingers, the card exploded into his face and shoved him rearward from the loss in concentration. The Pyronite glared at the brunette as the raging flames receded into his head. **"What the hell was that for!?"**

"Oh, that was just a return gift for being a jerk earlier." Cana replied nonchalantly; mirth dripping from her words as she resisted the urge to snicker. "I think we are square now."

Heatblast's left eye twitched, but he refrained from coming up with a witty retort. Instead, he did as he was asked and thrust himself higher into the sky. Gaining enough levitation, he let loose a barrage of fireballs toward the sky. **_'Dammit, it's gonna take longer like this.'_** He ceased his random assault as the flames around his body intensified to the extent that it almost felt like the air itself was burning. A massive column of flames erupted from his body that he directed toward the sky, while a substantial shockwave tore through the air. **_'I… I went overboard.'_**

Cana noted the deposition and amassing of the dark clouds, combined with the abrupt downpour and the squalls. She peered down at where Mirajane and Erza were locked in battle with the Kraken. "Everyone, be ready for it! Here it comes!"

Mirajane glanced up at the lightning flashing within the raincloud. Smirking in confidence, she peered down at the redhead in her grasp. **"Now, you have gotta carry it from here, tin-can."** The redhead nodded in acknowledgement as Mirajane soared down, almost disappearing from sight as she shirked around the tentacles and water beams. **"I am throwing you down now!"** She shouted before spinning around and pitching Erza toward the Kraken.

Erza maneuvered her body around the wild swings of the appendages, and pushed down through the wind that opposed her descent while Mirajane kept the monster preoccupied. She landed on another tentacle and broke into a run. The spearhead augmented with lightning sparks shifted into a sphere-shaped dome with more lightning cackling within. The thunder over her head intensified, and she flinched when a small bolt of the natural lightning was drawn toward her spear. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Time seems to have slowed down around her, as she stole a glance and found Mirajane already soaring toward her. She subconsciously boosted her magical output, prompting the lightning to converge at her spear-tip. She then immediately threw it toward the Kraken's head with all the might she could muster. No sooner had she released the lance that she blurred from sight courtesy of Mirajane.

 **"I got you!"** Mirajane assured the redhead as she soared away from the Kraken.

Erza looked over her shoulder and gawked at the sight. All it took was a brief moment for the lightning that was piling in the sky to be steered down toward the Kraken as a huge column of unstable bright energy, as if the lightning had been dropped from the heaven itself. The explosive pillar that erupted expanded more and more, until it encompassed the colossal size of the sea monster within. The lightning tore a hole in the sea itself, forming a hurricane with huge waves and a strong gale that set off further shockwaves.

It was inevitable that the aggressively defiant tempest would eventually catch up to them, and would blow them away from the epicenter of the explosion.

* * *

Thrym staggered rearward from the staggering punch in his gut. His rather long hair bangs were obscuring his eyes as he coughed out thick spit. Thrym's attention shifted toward Gildarts as the latter's magic power skyrocketed and caused a shockwave, compelling him to hold his robust arm up in defense. To think that a human could possess this much power was blasphemy to him. Though, his reverie was shattered by a punch that buried itself in his gut again, pursued by another and more that began pushing him back, even after he got his guard up.

Gildarts cocked back his right arm and mustered more of his magic power, and just when Thrym lowered his guard, he was met with the sight of a scowling orange-haired mage, who proceeded to thrust his fist into Thrym's chest, which lifted him off his feet for a moment. As he landed, another bone-breaking punch into the stomach doubled him over. Instead of tripping, Thrym punched the ground with enough might to force Gildarts to dodge the shockwave instead.

 **"Interesting. Perhaps, you can entertain me after all."** Gildarts impassively peered at the monster, as Thrym resumed. **"Your strength exceeds the human, who came before you."**

"I will admit, Laxus still has a long way to go." Gildarts mused, stealing glances at the field that had suffered from their little confrontation. The only thing that could describe the situation was that the entire place had been leveled. "Tell me something, I am curious about the island history. I never believed that an island out of a myth actually existed, let alone from the sea."

 **"Why do you seek to learn that?"**

"Because from what Otohime told me, the western empire was here four centuries ago." Gildarts said. "But, that cannot be possible unless the history log is wrong. Alakitasia was formed far later, 'bout a century prior. Then, how could there be an emperor of a nonexistent land?"

 **"Emperor Spriggan."** Thrym asserted in amusement. **"Little is known 'bout him, but he possessed something invaluable."** He smiled malevolently that didn't sit well with Gildarts. **"An object I desired for a weapon of mass destruction."** He fisted his hand, and flexed it intimidatingly in front of his face. **"It was magnificent."**

"So, you got more power in return for the Trident of Poseidon." Gildarts mused. "But, you act like you loathe humans, and you still let one governed you."

 **"Humans are amusing to watch. But, he was no human."**

"Oh. Anyway, I wouldn't deny that humans aren't amusing. After all, we have a tendency to do the strangest things." Gildarts shared an amused laugh. "But, mind if I may ask what this place is exactly?"

Thrym chortled vindictively, an implacable aura drowning him. **"You are truly an interesting human."** He spoke haughtily. **"This domain, you must already know it, and yet you question me."**

"Humor me then."

 **"That uncanny human spoke truth."**

Gildarts waggled his head considerately. "Then, why let the brat go? I am certain that you were keeping an eye on all of us from the beginning, and you even figured out what should have been known to me, so there's no mistaking that you could have stopped him… or at least, tried to stop him."

 **"Who am I to halt one who seeks death profoundly? I care little for those, who departs to the realm of no return. I only lent him a path to his destination."**

"So, that is how he escaped?"

Thrym narrowed his eyes and smiled eloquently. **"There is no escaping me."**

"I doubt it." Gildarts shrugged audaciously. "Then you won't mind if I ask another question. You used to be the general of this empire, were you not? What made you betray your own people and throw them into such a chaos? It couldn't be just for the power."

 **"Do not mistake me for one of them, human. I am no longer a being, so pathetic."** Thrym said; his fingers twitching at the mere recollections. **"Those who sacrifices their own brethren cannot be showed any leniency."**

"You speak in a lot of riddles." Gildarts scowled. "Forget that I even asked you such a foolish question." He grumbled. "Anyway, something's been nagging me for a while. You must need that lady to reach the Trident, for nobody but she knows its whereabouts. Why are you here confronting me instead and not pursuing her? You can do that, can't you?"

Gildarts gnashed his teeth and raised his guard, as Thrym rushed him with a cocked fist. The punch into his crossed arms blew him rearward into one of the wrecked shells. Digging his way out, Gildarts frowned as the brute leaped at his position with his arms interlocked overhead into a double-fisted hammer blow. He raised his guard to withstand the impact, a depression in the seafloor beneath his feet expanding as Thrym increased the pressure.

The corner of Thrym's mouth curled upward into a smirk. **"Your existence is no longer required."** He smirked nastily, as he pushed downward, causing the cushion to widespread further. **"It is futile to resist the inevitable. Your allies' fates are predetermined. The keepers are indomitable by the likes of you. They will perish, so would you."**

"You are naïve to think that you have won." Gildarts growled. "Those guardians, keepers, you, the Spriggan, doesn't matter who or how powerful the obstacle in front of us, we will always choose the future that awaits us. Not the one determined by the likes of you." He shoved his adversary away and darted forward to punch Thrym rearward. "We are a guild that you shouldn't have made an enemy out of." The magical energy output emanating from him skyrocketed, the aura coating him now visible. "It never went well for anyone who did it before you."

Thrym scoffed condescendingly, his infuriation palpable onto his face. **"To think, you are the strongest amongst them. I am disappointed."**

"That wouldn't be all you will be feeling, after I am done with you." Gildarts said dauntingly as he flexed his arm. "No, after I am done here, there will be nothing left of you to feel anything else. You are gonna see how big the world truly is, in comparison to the little world you live in."

" **You are welcome to try."**

"Oh, I will."

* * *

Gnashing his teeth, Laxus soared toward the knight with a cocked fist. Deusolbert barely perceived the thunderous noise above him, although he feebly raised his sword before a fist struck the flat surface of the blade, which sent him flying backward. Another burst of thunder blaring behind him caused him to stoop beneath the leg that sailed over his head, prompting him to retaliate with an upward horizontal swing, which narrowly missed the blonde by a hair's width.

 **"I must admit, our little dispute is tedious. You are a tenacious one."**

Laxus panted, the traits of his Dragon Slayer Magic slowly fading, as the lightning varnishing him receded. He shared the incensed glare of his adversary, though unlike him, he was moderately bruised while his bare torso was stained in crimson blood. He cringed as he clutched the wound to staunch the flow of blood. All it took was one slash from that sword and he was at a big disadvantage. Fortunately, it missed anything vital but if he didn't end this soon, then he would perish from the loss of blood or his opponent killing him at his weakest.

 **"Nevertheless, this would end eventually. Your tenacity is unconquerable, but your body will unable to bear it for long."**

"You are too quick to pass judgment, jerk." Laxus scoffed, gritting his teeth as he collapsed to one knee. "I don't see the need to remind you that we are both on the same boat." He growled derisively. "You think that armor protected you from all the punches I threw at you?" He snorted. "Even with that much power at your disposal, but it is still not enough to match my speed, not by a long shot."

 **"Yet, you claim that I am quick to judge."**

Deusolbert barely registered the movement, as Laxus appeared soundlessly in front of him with a burst of golden thunder in a low crouch stance. He kicked the knight into the air before reappearing behind him and followed up with a heel drop that propelled his adversary back onto ground. Not relenting at the momentary upper edge, Laxus cocked back his right arm as his Dragon traits once again became visible. His body buffed up as lightning gathered in his palm before shaping into a lance.

 **"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

The entire vicinity was erupted into a big magical explosion shaped like a dome, forming a deep crater. The shockwave that followed it, wiped away the debris along with the blonde, while the scattered ancient rock artifacts were fragmented into smaller scraps and pieces. The lightning flickers surged and lashed out at thin air, disintegrating the fragments into dust.

"Told ya, you are quick to judge." Laxus mused as he strained to rise to his feet, while ignoring the pain that was coursing through him. Though, he once again ended up on one knee. Tearing off the sleeves of his shirt, he used the cloth to stop the bleeding before eventually wrapping his entire shirt around his torso, and then sighed contentedly. "That should do for a while."

The dense smoke finally receded and revealed the state of his adversary, and to say that the blonde was dumbfounded was an understatement. Deusolbert rose to his feet, looking as if nothing had happened while he peered at Laxus; every movement made by him was provocative and it worked well on the blonde, who was gnashing his teeth in rage. Deusolbert wiped dust off his armor that Laxus mistook for bruises and slowly approached the blonde with his sword dragging across the ground.

 **"I must commend you."** Deusolbert accoladed his adversary. **"This holy armor has fended off your magic, yet you inflict pain through your fist from sheer will. Your unfathomable alacrity and agility to oppose my power, you truly are splendid."**

 _'Letting an opponent pity me, that is so pathetic.'_ Laxus coughed up a wad of blood and once again rose to his feet. "Keep underestimating me jerk, and you might just end up regretting it."

 **"Do you not understand? Your dream is unattainable."** Deusolbert scoffed contemptuously. **"My power is absolute… even amongst the mightiest Dragons. Even if it wasn't sufficient against you, no magic can penetrate my armor."** He stated as he launched multiple purple lightning bolts at the blonde mage to prove his point. The blonde was forced to weather the barrage. **"Your endeavors are for naught!"**

The cloud of dust that kicked off from the explosion receded to reveal the blonde still standing his ground. However, the corner of Laxus' mouth had curled into a smirk. "Are you sure?"

 **"…"** Deusolbert's eyes widened at the faint creaking sound that emitted from his armor. His eyes darted to his torso, where the seemingly impenetrable armor had a noticeable size dent in, with cracks spreading like a spiderweb. **"Impossible! My armor cannot be broken!"**

"Your armor, my magic won't work because it can repel all magic, isn't it?" Laxus said as lightning flared up around him and bathed him in a glowing light shaped into a pseudo-armor of sorts. "You managed to cut me even when I was in my elemental form. Only a few things are capable of accomplishing such a thing. But, you forgot something important." The blonde peered at the knight resolutely. "It cannot thwart its own wielder's magic, and I can absorb your lightning to make it my own… in other words, if I don't just absorb your lightning, and instead use it against you before it merges with my reserves, it would still be enough."

 **"That is preposterous!"**

Laxus smirked. "It is true I shouldn't be able to do anything like that, but you severely underestimated me… a Dragon Slayer who manipulates lightning. You miscalculated the affinity of a mage, but above all that you dared to underestimate me."

 **"What did you do!?"**

"Perhaps, you didn't notice it." Laxus realized. "Then, why don't I just show you?" He dashed at the knight and punched him in the gut with enough force to blow him backward, digging a trench into the ground with his opponent's body. "Maybe, you didn't notice until now because every time I punched you, and weakened your armor's defenses, you just bolstered yourself with more of your magic." He flexed his arm in front of his face and peered at Deusolbert smugly. "Humph, then let me be clear to you. Every time I went to punch you, I was also absorbing your lightning whenever I touched your armor."

 **"You mean-"** Deusolbert was cut off when Laxus blurred towards him with magic focused into his hands, amplifying his strength with the lightning that flared around his upper limbs. He began his furious assault with punches in rapid succession, all at close range, with enough friction and power that sparks flew upon impact.

"Even though it was just for a split second, I noted that if I am fast enough, I could use your magic against you. All this time, I was looking for an opening and I eventually found one." Laxus growled as he continued to wail on Deusolbert, not letting up on his barrage. "It might not be enough to finish you in one go, or two, or several, but can you even count how many times I have struck you so far? Over and over again, even if it means that you land a hit or two! I bet you don't!" He ducked low, and delivered an uppercut that thrust Deusolbert into the air with the blonde right above him, who rotated his body around and went to kick his adversary with lightning gathered as a dome around his assaulting limb. "Because I don't either!"

A shockwave erupted from the powerful impact pursed by a thunderous boom that reverberated throughout the vicinity. Deusolbert was sent tumbling along the ground, burrowing another wide trench with his body on the way. Laxus landed on his feet and immediately gripped the wound that has opened up again from all the movement. His eyes were drawn toward Deusolbert, who slowly but steadily scaled to his feet, hoisting himself up with the support of his blade.

 **"S-Such nerve and forte, combined with intellect, you truly are splendid. No. Even that fails to do justice to honor your perseverance."** Deusolbert peered at the blonde, and then down at his armor that had managed to withstand the assault but the dent had become a hole, revealing his tanned skin underneath. **"You shattered my invincible armor. Unfortunately, this is the end for you."**

"You are one tough customer." Laxus grunted as he stepped forth, only to collapse again onto his knee. "But, you have one thick head." He smirked. "You still haven't learned yet, to not underestimate me."

 **"Tell me, should you somehow conquer this, what can you possibly accomplish against what awaits you on the other side!?"** Deusolbert snarled, while leveling his sword at the blonde. **"You will perish! That is your fate! You can never escape him!"**

"I will worry about it when I get there. But, either way, I ain't planning to drop here."

* * *

Heatblast rode on the flames and endeavored to outrun the shockwave, which eventually caught up to him and blew him away. Even Cana relying on her card and Mirajane with Erza in tow, were thrown away by the gale that instigated a tsunami and huge tidal waves from the epicenter. However, it was a matter of seconds before the shockwave and its effects eventually ceased. The Pyronite finally regained his bearings as he once again was floating in the air with fire expelling through his feet, while Cana was on her knees but fortunately still latched on her card platform. Erza and Mirajane weren't too far behind her, but the lethargy from the extended battle was certainly visible on their faces.

They were itching to call it a victory.

Was the enemy still alive, or had they really done it?

 **"Please tell me, we did it."** Mirajane was practically begging to hear those particular words since no one dared to speak for a good five minutes, as they patiently waited for the dense smoke to recede. **"There is no way a chunk of seafood could survived that."**

Erza broke out of her stupor, and shook her head pessimistically. "Unless I see it with my own eyes, I ain't taking anyone's words for granted. But, I doubt something of that magnitude could be evaded. It was even more potent than what Laxus pulled off."

"Well, we will find out eventually." Cana speculated deliberately. "It definitely took the brunt of the attack on its head. For even as fast it is down there, it still couldn't have dodged something of that size. There's no way it survived unless, it somehow used its tentacles to block the attack again."

Heatblast's eyes narrowed in contemplation. **"Cana is right. It' hide was quite resilient to withstand everything thrown at it. But there must be a limit to how much it could endure. Theoretically, it should have just faced the brunt of the thunder, but if it dodged underwater, I can't fathom what is next. But, on the positive side, it won't be coming out unscathed."**

Cana glanced at the Pyronite curiously. "You don't mean that it could have dove underwater, do you?" She gasped at the obvious realization. "Why didn't you say anything earlier, if you knew?"

Heatblast shook his head cynically, and smirked. **"Even if I had told you about it, what then? Atleast, we tried something capable of producing result."** He faintly frowned. **"Nevertheless, if it dodged it underwater, there is still no escape for it. Not in this much water, which could conduct the electricity for miles. Doesn't matter how fast you are, you couldn't outrun something of such speed."**

"Then all we can do now… is await the outcome." Cana sighed. "This is gonna be the longest wait of my life."

Another ten minutes and the smoke ultimately revealed what it had in store. It must have been luck that the Kraken was still visible amidst the cloud, but judging from the bruises and burns on its appendages and smoke wafting off its entire body, it certainly had tried to block the lightning that encompassed it within its loop.

"It is… dead?" Erza spoke cautiously, choosing optimistic words. "Isn't it?" She gasped, when she noted the movement of its tentacles, but her surprise was supplanted by stupor when her eyes figured it slowly sinking underneath the water, and the deep crimson hue coloring the water around it. "It is over."

Heatblast tentatively bobbed his head in affirmation. **"That attack… it punctured a hole into its head. Perhaps, the kraken truly wasn't fast enough to dodge something like that."** His eyes narrowed contemplatively. However, he was more worried of the potential of such an attack, which could pulverize a town if used recklessly. What concerned him most was that this magic could be used by anyone, who could figure out the mechanism. Just rapid increase in temperature will set an upward air current that would be capable of creating as many cumulonimbus clouds as necessary. The Pyronite couldn't fathom the end result of this. **_'I wonder whether this is the end of this magic, or would this destruction will return to Fiore as well?'_**

While the others rejoiced in their ultimate victory against the Abyss Lord, Heatblast was absorbed into his own thoughts. Little did he know that the attack, he was so afraid of then would become something far more terrifying for the very reason in the not too distant future. It will wreak havoc and mayhem in the worst war of the history, since the disappearance of the mighty Dragons centuries ago, which would change the world for the better or worse.

Something, only time could tell.

Abruptly, before the team could even blink and realize what had transpired, their bodies were encompassed into golden energy that compressed into energy sphere for each of the four, before they eventually shattered into motes of light.

* * *

 **Phew, it's been a while since I last updated any of my stories. But, lately my time weren't my own. It is not easy task to spare time to write fanfics. Still, couldn't help but marvel at how far this story has come since I began the reboot. It is a shame that the canon arcs are yet to begin. But, I am sure that when I will eventually begin, those are gonna be different than anything else out there.**

 **Enough with my crap, and let us proceed straight to question sections.**

 **Q. More characters were introduced from different anime?**

 **Yes, with the exception of Ayon who was from 'Bleach', the others were from 'Sword Art Online'. These were few of the characters that caught my eyes when I used to watch those anime. I am glad that I never overlooked the possibility of using them here.**

 **Q. What is Thrym's magic?**

 **Unfortunately, you must wait for next chapter to find out.**

 **Q. Why the Fairy Tail crew were separated?**

 **Because, Thrym intercepted the teleportation.**

 **Q. How were the Fairy Tail crew were scattered into six prisons?**

 **For starter, the separation was not random. The six gatekeepers were ranked in order of their number. The higher the number, the stronger the keeper. Thus, Ayon was strongest while Asterius was weakest of the six. I have implied in previous chapter that to reach the Ryugu, the intruder must conquer the obstacle. It means, they must defeat the keeper' at watch in the prison they were stuck in.**

 **So, how does it is chosen which intruder must face which keeper? Since, a strong intruder can beat the weak keeper and enter Ryugu. However, that is not the case. The bigger the threat the intruder poses, the stronger opponent he or she must face. Ben and Gildarts' posed most threat amongst the team, and that's why they had to fight gatekeepers of sixth and fifth prison respectively, while others were struck with lower ranked.**

 **Q. Why does Ben had to fight the strongest opponent, despite he is weaker than Gildarts?**

 **The answer lies in Ben's inherited spark. His spark was recognized the strongest amongst all.**

 **Q. How did Ben, Gildarts and Natsu's team won their fight so easily?**

 **I had let it slip during Laxus and Deusolbert conversation that Thrym had masscared the three keepers' 400 years ago, and he then used the remnant of their magic to create them to fight.**

 **Q. Why did I implied that Erza cannot fly?**

 **First, Erza is not the Erza we know. She is the pre-canon version. So, do not expect her to pull off tricks which the current version of Erza does. Furthermore, should you consider all her fights, she never actually used her armors for flight. She is just like Batman, who cannot fly but can glide. At least, that is what I think.**

 **To justify my reason, most of the time when she equips her flight armors, she never floats really high in the air. So, I believe that she uses her Telekinesis to float instead, as well as to control her swords. There is another possibility that she could channel magic into her legs to jump high, and then glide, just like Batman does.**

 **However, we have seen her flying. At least, the current Erza does. But, I wouldn't exactly call it flying. She usually just jumps, which we imagine as her flying. Similarly, to how we have noted Natsu and Gray flying during their fight with Lullaby. But, in reality they can't fly. That was just their leap.**

 **Still, we have seen her flying in more than one occasions. Especially, when she is wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor and Black Wing Armor. But, let me question you instead, was she actually flying? I am well aware that most of you will disagree, but since it is my story, let me write with my perspective. Just for the record, never once before time-skip had we seen Erza actually involved in any kind of air battles. Not even once. What she pulled off during her battles could also be performed by Natsu and Gray**

 **After time-skip, I am not sure of what would be the changes. We will have to wait to find out.**

 **Phew, now that wraps up all the possible question in the chapter. Like always, find me by PM or reviews if you have more questions.**

 **Big shout to 'Vandenbz' for his proof-reading skills. We can all read what an amazing job he did.**

 **Until the next chapter, read and review.**


	19. X780! The Cursed Eye!

**Un-edited!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **X780!**

 **The Cursed Eye!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tale: The Lost Hero!**

* * *

In the second gatekeeper prison, a savage fight continued between the monstrous Gleam Eyes, and the pair of Rook and Mystogan. A grueling unfair conflict between the supremacy of a monster and the valor of the Fairy Tail duo.

Rook winced as his body impacted against the sturdy wall behind him, and that all too familiar sensation once again surged through him. He was using the lacrima energy that was installed into his armor to bolster his physical attributes, pulling off otherwise impossible maneuvers. Yet, the extra power did little to truly fend off the monstrous strength of the Gleam Eyes. He climbed to his feet, clenching the hilt of his saber, bearing a determined face. The beast towered over him, dripping with killing intent.

"M-Mystogan, can this lacrima launch any energy attacks?"

Said boy was down on one knee; deep bruises visible through the rips in his clothing. He braced himself on his stave, and peered at the Revonnahgander with a skeptical face. His eyes analyzing the deep gash in the left shoulder pad down to his torso. "I am not really sure that such a thing could be achieved. That is just a prototype from Edolas, so the best it could give you is the increase in your physical prowess, apart from the obvious defense. If you push harder, I don't know what would happen… but it won't be appealing." He sighed, dropping down on his knee again from the fatigue. "I am also not sure that you should be draining the lacrima anymore either. It must already be at its limit, and it should shut down soon. You are fortunate it didn't split in half, and that your armor is still intact after that attack."

Rook gnashed his teeth as he stared at the monster in trepidation. He chose to charge at their adversary, before it could approach them instead. He quickly vaulted over the vertical swipe of the large blade, which wiped away debris from its mere passage. He used the blunt edge of the blade as a springboard, while launching a shower of energy beams from his tool. His Proto-Tool wasn't enough to beat the brute, and with little space to maneuver, he was uncertain about how long he could hold his own. Noting that the Gleam Eyes was shielding itself with its bulky left arm, Rook took advantage of his momentum and made a frontal flip, intending to land a cartwheel kick on his opponent's head.

Abruptly, a rock spike protruded from its head, which impaled the Revonnahgander from below, or so it seemed as Rook turned into mist that quickly faded. Another Rook popped into view in front of the Gleam Eyes, with his saber cleaving the torso of the monster. The beast howled in pain, and swung its left arm in a wide arc that caught Rook in the side, and propelled him into the wall for the umpteenth time. Barely fazed by the assault, the Gleam Eyes charged at Rook with its blade held over its head. Rook narrowly rolled to the side, creating more distance between 'em, while retaliating with a salvo of arrows. The explosions irritated the brute, as it once again stomped toward Rook.

Rook quickly deployed his energy shield, and then grunted as the beast stomped him. Half-buried in the ground and the pool of blood, he could feel the lacrima energy fading away. He coughed out a wad of bloody saliva, while prying himself out of the ground. Rook continued dodging further attacks that promised unadulterated pain, and perhaps, death.

Mystogan watched as the Gleam Eyes struggled to overcome Rook's agility with might alone. Holding the massive blade aloft with only one hand, the monstrous strength of the brute was unparalleled in itself. Slicing off that humungous right arm had offered them a hope, but it was diminishing with every passing second. Sooner or later, Rook was bound to get smashed, if they didn't do something. All he could think of was the hourglass dial Ben had offered them, but unfortunately, communications still seemed to be down. Perhaps, they could still teleport if a connection is established, but the urge to push themselves beyond their limits, in addition to the possibility of having a powerful enemy follow them to his friends was too much.

Rook quickly launched a grappling hook, which latched onto the left arm of the monster. However, it proved sufficient enough to narrowly dodge the blade that impacted against his previous position. He shot towards the Gleam Eyes and maneuvered his body, so that he greeted it with a spin kick, quickly followed by double stab kick to the brute's face. As Rook landed on the ground, the Gleam Eyes angrily bellowed at him. In the blink of an eye, Rook was sent flying. He landed hard on the ground, skidding to a halt. The Gleam Eyes stomped over to the fallen Revonnahgander, and then prepared to deliver a vertical slash.

 **"Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!"**

Mystogan materialized into view, intercepting the slash with magical seals. The force of the impact was repelled back at the monster, as a jagged, deep cut, scraped through the monster torso. The Gleam Eyes staggered rearward while more blood sprayed on the floor. It howled before taking another swing at its enemy. Mystogan panted rapidly and traced a design in the air, before thrusting his hand forth.

 **"Four Layered Magic Circle: Death Resurrection!"**

A purplish aura erupted against Gleam Eyes, metamorphosing into a monster that barricaded the brute from its opponents. Nevertheless, only one curve of the gigantic blade banished the manifestation into nothingness. The Gleam Eyes' attention focused on Rook, who was priming a quantum arrow, and then a tremendous explosion sent it wobbling rearward.

"Mystogan, I need more time to fire concentrated arrows." Rook stated as he backpedaled whilst tugging on the string, molding more energy into another arrow. The energy grew brighter until the vibrant lights couldn't amalgamate anymore, and then another of the arrows was complete. "I think, it should work, if nothing else does. But, I am afraid that I need a distraction."

Mystogan released a profound sigh, as he tightened his grip on the staff. "Hmmm, as long as it works, I don't have any objections. I will buy you some time. I am not sure for how long. I am running on fumes, so don't expect much."

"Got it."

Mystogan inhaled deeply, and swung a staff in a horizontal arc, sending multiple bursts of purplish energy at the brute. He flinched as the monster smashed straight through his attack, lashing out with that massive blade toward him. Shoving his right hand toward the incoming weapon, he deployed an unnamed magic seal, which prevailed against both the enemy's assault and the rocks protruding from the ground. Thrusting his left arm toward the giant, Mystogan recited something incoherently but fast, prompting similar magic seals to manifest into view. The brute staggered as multiple rock protrusions erupted from the ground, impacting the monster's gut which threw it backward.

"Refrain from using spells that will drain you faster."

Mystogan scowled at Rook's warning, and shook his head in exasperation. "Just keep pointing things out to me, why don't cha?" He grumbled, with a tick mark throbbing on his forehead. "I am doing what you asked. I am buying time. Just finish your preparations."

"Okay."

"Damn you, is that all you have got to say!?" Mystogan barked indignantly, another nerve evident on his temple. He sighed heavily at Rook's deadpan expression. "Nevermind, I forgot that you don't really get sarcasm."

Rook blinked. "That was sarcasm? I will keep that in mind for future reference."

The corner of Mystogan's mouth twitched once. "Do whatever you like." He grumbled, pulling up his mask over his face before raising his staff again. "In the meantime, I will see if I could tear off its other arm as well."

"You will exhaust yourself."

Mystogan tilted his head to glance at his companion. "Aren't you in the same boat too?" He said. "If you keep mustering all that energy, you will go too far past your own limits. It is just like using my staff. If I deplete too much energy, then they become unusable since they can't draw in more replacement magic." He then shook his head. "But unlike me, you cannot just throw away that tool, or replace it with another one. So, let me ask you, how many more arrows can you make?"

Rook smiled in acknowledgement. "You are correct. When I reviewed – the gaps separating me and the mages – I learned that they far exceed me. The only drawback they exhibited was their reserve of magic, which varies amongst the individual mages. They regulate their exhausted reserves with atmospheric Ethernano, but they still need to be careful." He said. "As you reckoned, my Proto-tool would indeed become inoperative. I can still launch two… perhaps three more arrows."

Mystogan nodded. "Just three then. If we still don't win, we are withdrawing."

"Okay."

"At least, show some concern." Mystogan barked again. He released another breath, his eyes focusing on the brute, who once again overshadowed him. He leveled his staff at the monster, before he steadied himself. "Oh, nevermind."

* * *

Gildarts hopped rearward to avoid a punch that shattered the ground, before charging at his adversary with a cocked arm. His punch was greeted with Thrym's fist, which possessed equal force, setting off a small shockwave. Retracting his arm, Gildarts went to throw another punch, but was compelled to tilt his head sideways in order to narrowly dodge the closing appendage that sailed past him. He grabbed his enemy's arm and used it to flip the humungous opponent over with astounding might. Cracks spread out from beneath Thrym, as he growled angrily. The orange-haired mage tried to capitalize on his opponent, but a powerful overhead blow from his suddenly upright enemy thwarted him. Gildarts' own magic-imbued fist barely negated Thrym's attack. Gnashing his teeth, Gildarts shoved Thrym off him, and once again charged at the staggering giant, only to be backhanded back to his initial position.

Gildarts breathed out deeply, flexing his arms to ease the mild bruises. "Tell me, what were those things that at we fought earlier?"

 **"You are a tenacious one, human."** Thrym scoffed derisively. Orange bangs had obscured Gildarts' eyes as his white aura ceaselessly clashed against Thyrm's black. **"I will give you that."** He then slowly dragged a hand across the left half of his face that was concealed behind his hair. **"And, you are wise to be cautious. Prudent, but futile."** He then removed his palm, which then revealed his left eye, a crimson orb with a black circle within. **"Nothing can escape this… eye."**

Gildarts didn't even blink. "That eye, eh? So, that is the power you traded your loyalty for? I must admit, given that it is capable of creating an entire fake island, it is cunning and very handy."

 **"Haha!"** Thrym laughed. **"You amuse me."** He then reared back his left hand, and thrust it forward, prompting a pillar of purplish energy to cross the distance separating both of them in the blink of an eye. Gildarts side-stepped quickly, letting the tremendous explosion behind him quaver the entire area. **"Create an island, you say? This is merely an… illusion. A depth that cannot be traversed. A power, incomprehensible and unattainable… yet, it serves me."**

"An illusion? I am surprised that the brat mistook it for some phony world. Usually, he could have seen straight through any illusions." Gildarts mused absentmindedly, before refocusing his concentration on the current dilemma. He rushed forth, cocking back his right hand, and then threw a magic-imbued fist.

Thrym slapped away the extended appendage with ease and caught the arm, before Gildarts could slip away from him. He smirked malevolently, and peered closely at the orange-haired mage. **"Hmmm, so you seek to crush what exceeds your comprehension?"** Gildarts' response was another magic-imbued left punch, but he was abruptly smashed into the ground before he could even touch the giant. **"To think the absurdity of humans would surpass my expectations. Amusing."** He hoisted Gildarts up by the throat, sneering into his face. **"But, I will tell you."**

Gildarts grabbed the forearm, and mustering a part of his might, twisted the arm enough to free himself. Landing on his feet, he punched at Thrym's gut. His fist was caught and the orange-haired mage found himself thrown back. He dug his feet into the ground as he slid to a halt, his eyes never once wavering from the opponent in front of him.

 **"I will tell you the truth, to honor your formidable might and courage, human."**

* * *

Natsu and Gray trailed behind Lisanna and Otohime. Their heads were grinding into each other, whilst their magical auras clashed as their nature. Insults constantly filled the air, as the group kept walking.

"You can find the trident before me, you say?"

"Of course, I will find it, since you possibly can't find it yourself, stripper."

"Hmmm, I can't let that go unchallenged. We will see who finds the Trident first, pyro-freak."

"You just wait, I will find two tridents and beat you to a pulp, ice-princess."

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT, BIRD BRAIN!"

"Maybe I will find a whole lot of them then."

"YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, JERK!"

"Will you two knock it off already?" Lisanna moaned in annoyance, nursing a big migraine from their constant squabbling. "You are getting on my nerves!"

 **"They seem to be... good comrades."** Otohime sweat-dropped when she noted their verbal assault had suddenly switched into wild punches. **"Or, perhaps not?"**

"Ben-nii says that they are the best rivals." Lisanna grumbled dryly. "But, I don't know if that is good or bad. Sometimes, it works in their favor, and others not so much. Don't know what is worse though. With them, you can't be too sure, at least that is what Ben-nii thinks."

Otohime giggled. **"You genuinely admire young Ben, don't you?"**

Lisanna sighed, looking at her feet. "I do. Everyone does actually."

 **"Perhaps, that is why others abstained from objecting his choice to obliterate the Trident. Is it not?"** Otohime asked skeptically. **"Nonetheless, I wonder why."**

"Huh?" Lisanna blinked, pursued by a long pause. "What did you mean by why?"

 **"Why dismantle it and not employ it?"**

"He explained that, didn't he?" Lisanna then shook her head. "But, it is also easier than that. He doesn't need more power." A smile graced her face. "He was a part of the guild even before me. The first time I saw Ben-nii, he was already an S-Class mage. But, he never flaunts his powers. He has never been distant to others like Laxus, nor been away for too long like Gildarts. He even finds time to train with us, and motivates us in his own way to become better." She then tapped her chin in contemplation. "If Ben-nii thinks that we are better off destroying the Trident, then he must have a reason."

 **"This way."** Otohime muttered, turning at the next corner. **"Yet, I wonder what could it be which motivates young Ben."** She then paused and peered around, inspecting the huge infrastructure that was barely holding together, yet still stood tall. Her senses perked up at the magical energy flooding the vicinity. **"This copious magic… it is astounding. To think, a human is capable of opposing Thrym."**

"That is Gildarts for you. If he said that he could hold Thrym off, then he will."

"Aye." Happy chirped, perched on Lisanna's right shoulder, and beaming brightly. "Gildarts can easily wipe the floor with anyone. He always does with Natsu."

Otohime nodded, resuming her pace. **"Then we should exploit this diversion, and retrieve the Trident with utmost haste."**

Lisanna peered at the older woman inquisitively. "Hmm, would you mind, if I ask you something?" The slight tilt of Otohime's head in approval prompted the question. "Had King Neptune knew the possible consequences of crafting such a powerful weapon?"

 **"What makes you think he did?"**

"I-I don't know really. But, isn't this is an obvious thing to consider when you are using an extraordinary power?" The ivory-haired girl couldn't help, but point out. "Gramps always warn us of using magic that could jeopardize the innocent. I thought that perhaps King Neptune knew, being a king and all."

Otohime acknowledged the words of the youngest of Strauss siblings with another tilt of her head. **"He did. Perhaps, the harshest burden for a ruler. King Neptune learned of the dire aftermath of crafting such marvelous magic, around the creation of the intermediate prototype. The aberrant amassing of the Ethernano in Jötunheimr had distorted the foundations of our kingdom, which preceded our downfall."**

"Then, why would he still craft that weapon?"

Otohime shook her head, and smiled softly. **"King Neptune was a benevolent ruler. However, upheaval amongst the populace is inevitable. Even our king couldn't please everyone. The conflict amongst the merfolks and fishfolks had been prevalent for generations. But, our King and his ancestors endeavored to abridge that fissure."** She then peered at Lisanna. **"But, it proved inadequate."**

"Why would merfolk and fishfolk hate each other?" Happy twittered suddenly. "Weren't they both just fish?"

Otohime giggled in amusement. **"You misinterpret us for ordinary fish, young cat."** The Exceed merely blinked in confusion, scratching the side of his face. **"Fishfolk possess a more human-like appearance, contrasting the merfolk, who retained both human and fish features. Their upper body is of a human while their lower body is that of a fish. Fishmen are more savage though. They have never been fond of pacifistic merfolk. The root for the conflict is vague, but it concerned the antagonistic conviction toward merfolk."**

Happy blinked again, and then laughed sheepishly. "So, they are not fish?"

"No Happy, they are not fish." Lisanna chided, patting the Exceed on his head. She then shifted her gaze back to the older lady. "I don't mean to be rude here, but doesn't you being the Queen of the Jötunheimr indicate a bias for your thoughts toward fishfolk? After all, I think that you are a mermaid yourself."

 **"Perhaps."** Otohime conceded. **"But, I bear no enmity toward female fishfolks. Amongst the fishmen, most seeks reconciliation, but the exploits of delinquents trouble us. Those who bear the thirst for vengeance."**

Lisanna couldn't help, but note the slight disappointment in her voice. "Vengeance, but against whom? Merfolk?"

 **"Yes, and against humans afterward."** Both Lisanna and Happy blinked in bewilderment, causing Otohime to glance at their stupefied faces. **"Centuries ago, we were nothing more than objects to appease humans."** She explained. **"Our peoples were ensnared to entertain humans, and serve them for eternity. Humiliated and disgraced, fishmen began loathing humans, and soon unbeknownst to us, the merfolks were not spared their detestation either."**

"..." Lisanna muttered absentmindedly. "But, why did they despise the merfolk then?"

 **"Both the merfolks and fishfolks desired liberty from the discrimination, resentment and cruelty toward them. Regardless, the merfolks adopted the principles of idealistic mutual cooperation between humans and us, unlike the fishmen, who only desired retribution."** Otohime sighed. **"An eye for an eye."** She cited. **"The fishmen sought to be the supreme race, and demonstrated vanity. Arrogance leads to downfall, and they suffered a dishonorable defeat against mages. Allegations befell the merfolks for being passive to aid the fishmen in their pursuit for vengeance, and the enmity was sown for generations."**

"So, King Neptune chose to sink the island rather than have his own people oppose humans?" Lisanna concluded. "That-" She shook her head begrudgingly. "Yeah, you are right. That must have been a really hard decision to make."

 **"True."** They strolled in silence until Otohime decided to resume. **"King Neptune harbored no ill to humans. But, to assert it to be the sole cause to encourage him, would be an injustice to his noble sacrifice."** Lisanna glanced up at the older lady, inquisitively. **"The discords amongst the other continents had plunged the land into a mayhem and anarchy. Humans opposed humans, Dragons opposed Dragons, and thus the Earthland suffered the abyss of hell. It was either absolute obliteration or seclusion for us. King Neptune chose the latter."**

"Ummm, you mentioned a sacrifice?" Lisanna pointed out.

 **"I did?"** Otohime sighed inaudibly. **"Nevermind that."**

A moment passed as Lisanna followed Otohime's lead, deeper into the ruins. She subconsciously rubbed Happy's head, while being indulged in her own parade of thoughts. Feeling a tap on her hand, Lisanna peered down at the Exceed with a raised eyebrow. "Lisanna, where is Natsu?"

"…" Lisanna blinked and turned around. They were truly not behind her. "I swear, I thought they were back there." The corner of her mouth twitched, as she fisted her hands. "Those morons, what were they thinking? Running off on their own?"

A shiver ran down Happy's spine. "Do you think they beat each other to a pulp back there?"

Otohime gawked at the casualness of the girl and the Exceed. **"Will they be alright?"**

Lisanna sighed deeply. "I guess." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, there they are!" Happy chirped, while suddenly pointing behind them. "But, what are they doing?"

Lisanna wore a scowl as she turned around, until it was replaced by astonishment and bewilderment at the sight of both Natsu and Gray recklessly racing each other. Screams trailed them, as they ran with all their might, surprisingly leaving a dust trail in their wake.

The corner of Lisanna's mouth twitched once. "Are they competing… again?"

 **"Perhaps, they are absconding those treacherous pursuers."** Otohime noted cavalierly.

"Huh?" Both Lisanna and Happy sweat-dropped.

"RUN EVERYONE! JUST RUN!"

"RUN! RUN! RUN WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

The next instant, Natsu and Gray zoomed past Lisanna and Otohime at an inhumane speed. The young Dragon Slayer grabbed the youngest Strauss sibling hand while Gray seized Otohime's, not even pausing for an instant. They continued to run as if their lives depended on it, with Lisanna and Otohime literally flying behind them, their screams echoing throughout the vicinity.

Happy - who was latched onto Lisanna's hand, striving to not let go of the hold, or lest be left in the dust – screamed indignantly. "DAMMIT! SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THESE CRAZY MORONS!"

* * *

Mystogan swung his staff, tapping at the handle in quick succession, all while dodging the attacks from the Gleam Eyes. One successful hit from that cleaver, and he was a goner. Firmly stomping his leg on the ground, he crouched low as the huge cleaver sailed overhead. He touched the shattered ground with his palm, forming a purplish-blue magic seal beneath him and another one beneath the monster.

 **"Two Layered Magic Circle: Astral Stonefist!"**

Dark energy exploded from underneath the Gleam Eyes, before it morphed into a fist, one that snatched up the monster within its clutches and temporarily halted its movement. Mystogan rushed forward, spinning his staff as light was channeled through the shaft and expelled from the crest, forming into a scythe. Mystogan raised the staff over his head and prepared to thrust it into the Gleam Eyes as his other four staves materialized into view, circling around both the combatants.

"Stop! You are still too unqualified to use that spell!" Rook shouted apprehensively. "The consequences are still unknown to us!"

Mystogan smiled under his mask. "Sorry, it is a little too late for that now." He muttered. "So, why don't you sit back and enjoy the fireworks?"

Rook gritted his teeth, his eyes refocusing on the series of magic seals that were materializing above the Gleam Eyes in quick succession - golden yellow, cerulean blue, crimson red, dark purple, and atop them was the deep shade of an amethyst color magic seal.

 **"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"**

A concentrated mauve magical beam tore through the five seals, and dropped upon the Gleam Eyes, enveloping its entire body. The intense energy forced the monster to howl in pain, smoke slowly rising off its body. The fist restraining the Gleam Eyes disintegrated under the power of the attack, allowing the Gleam Eyes to swing its cleaver in a wide arc, which prompted pillars of rocks to erupt from the ground and pierce all of the seals. The interruption destabilized the spell, triggering a massive explosion that engulfed the monster.

Mystogan found his back impacting with the wall after being propelled rearward from the shockwave, a grunt escaping his lips upon impact. His blurred eyes drifted to his adversary, and found the mammoth still on its feet. Although, it had certainly sustained injuries, according to the vivid red bruises on its left arm and shoulder. His eyes searched for his weapons and upon finding one within his reach, he fumbled for it, and then slowly extended it toward the monstrous beast. Letting out a profound sigh when nothing happened, Mystogan wearily dropped the stave and casually leaned back, watching the monster charging at him.

"Y-Yo Rook, mind if I leave this to y-you now?" Mystogan muttered feebly. "I think that I ran out of gas."

The Gleam Eyes loomed over Mystogan, it's cleaver drawn over its head, primed to drop upon him any second, when suddenly it halted. Mystogan watched in puzzlement as a crack formed on its chest – light piercing through it, forcing the fissure to spread. An explosion from behind was followed by a thick beam of blinding light punching through its chest, drenching Mystogan in a splatter of blood.

A moment later the light faded and disappeared. Mystogan wiped the blood off his face, and peeked at the towering monster. It stood still, its cleaver still in its grasp and hanging by its side. His eyes refocused on the big hole in its chest, and he sighed in relief. "Looks like that was it for the big guy."

No response.

"Rook?"

Silence.

Worried, and relatively tense, Mystogan used the staff beside him to hoist himself onto his feet. It was strenuous to even move a muscle, with how much effort it took. Yet, he dragged himself around the body of the Gleam Eyes, and searched the vicinity for his partner Rook. Mystogan found him against the wall on the far side of the room, unconscious. He slowly padded over to him, and checked for his pulse. He released another sigh of relief, feeling that little faint sensation, and shakily sat down beside Rook. His eyes were drawn toward the Proto-tool, and then to Rook's seared hand.

"Seems like it blew up in his face." Mystogan muttered, carefully examining the tool. "Oh, its core must have exploded from the strain. This is trashed." He collapsed onto his back, exhausted and completely wasted from all that jumping around. "At least, we won. That is what matters. Although, it took both of us to hold our own." His eyes wandered toward the still, tall frame of the beast, still standing on its feet. "Skin as hard as rock, heh? No wonder nothing worked against that thing. It took everything we had to just break through its nearly impenetrable defense."

Mystogan closed his eyes, his mind turning numb from the weariness creeping over him. The last thing he remembered was drowsiness dulling his sensations, and those minuscule balls of light floating above him. But, he really didn't care.

* * *

The Fairy Tail's untamable mage, Laxus, and the guardian of the second prison, Deusolbert, were locked a blindingly-fast fight to the death. Deusolbert scurried forth and swung his broadsword vertically, as a purplish lightning bolt struck the edge of the blade, prompting the build-up quantum energy to explode into a dome-shaped blast. The ground caved in from the sheer shockwaves.

Deusolbert stiffened as Laxus charged at him, tearing through his impenetrable defense. The Fairy Tail mage lashed out with a huge arc of golden lightning, effectively negating the temporary dome of magical energy. Laxus gritted his teeth and intuitively backflipped over the horizontal swipe of Deusolbert's blade with barely a hair's width between them. Deusolbert used the opportunity to resume his relentless attacks, but the blond avoided the swings with ease.

 **"You are not escaping, mage!"**

Laxus let out a low growl and spun around on his heel, lashing out with a backspin kick against the flat surface of the approaching sword. The impact resulted in an explosion of surging magical energy that eclipsed the combatants within. Another crater was punched into the ground, until the surface itself shattered and dissipated into smaller fragments. Both adversaries were blown away from each other.

Laxus was on edge, frowning grimly as he held his bleeding stab wound. His condition was rather worse for wear, all but ready to collapse at any moment. His Draconian features were faint, fading with each second, but his stubbornness kept him on his feet. On the other hand, Deusolbert was apparently faring well. However, his previously impressive defense was barely intact. Regardless of the compromising situation they were in, neither was willing to back down yet.

Deusolbert gripped the hilt of his broad blade, and levered its tip directly at Laxus. Lightning sparked off its thin surface and lashed out wildly at the air. **"I have acknowledged your perilous aptitude. Perhaps, it would be prudent to bring an end to this fight."**

"I like that cautious look that you have got." Laxus commented, breathing deeply in and out. "You are finally serious, aren't you?" He remarked. "Serious enough to end this with the next attack?" He braced his arms and clenched his fists. Golden lightning exploded from his body, fortifying it with a dense pseudo-armor that crackled and seared the very ground he stood upon. His chest heaved as he slightly hunched down and leaned forth. "Let's finish this then, shall we?"

In the next instant, Laxus shot towards Deusolbert with such speed that it was almost ludicrous. Despite that though, it seemed unable to catch the knight off guard. Deusolbert narrowly jumped off to the side, evading the attack, when his eyes darted to the ball of lightning that was shooting towards him yet again. He chose to bring his blade up and take his opponent's attack head-on. As anticipated, the purplish aura pierced through the approaching sphere of magical energy, though the moment his blade was close enough, the golden thunder shifted form and shot around his body.

Laxus quickly appeared directly behind him with his fist cocked back, and ready to launch itself into Deusolbert's back, while the latter was caught off guard. Suddenly purplish lightning erupted from his adversary in a mimicry of his own attack. Laxus turned to his side, barely managing to block the large cleaver with the side of his arm – the darker lightning straining to overcome the golden magic. The blond quickly took on his elemental form, zipping around the area in a sporadic pattern.

A moment later though, Laxus felt the sudden distortions in the air behind him, and darted away before the huge cleaver set off another shockwave behind him. Rubble shot across the arena in all directions. Laxus extended his right hand and let loose a burst of lightning, directly at his opponent.

Deusolbert brought up his blade, and effortlessly batted the attack off to the side, only for the lightning form of Laxus to instantly appear at his front. His fists were imbued with lightning energy, and he was clearly hell-bent on delivering his attacks through. Deusolbert vanished before a punt to Laxus' wound and subsequently his left ribcage tore an agonizing scream from him, and launched him away. Laxus quickly reentered his lightning form and saved himself the impact with the ground.

Deusolbert swung his cleaver, and unleashed a humungous arc of pure purplish lightning. A rather large explosion echoed throughout the vicinity, causing dense dust to billow outward. The knight stiffened upon sensing a surge of magical energy within the smoke that hid his opponent's form. Within seconds, a looming sphere of lightning emerged from the cloud with its sights set directly on him. With little time, Deusolbert opted to block the attack with his blade. However, his feet began to skid back across the ground from the impact, as he endeavored to restrain the vast amount of energy from penetrating his defense. The endeavor proved futile as an explosion surrounded his form.

The smoke finally receded to reveal Deusolbert barely holding up, not that Laxus was faring any better. The armor was slowly falling apart. The shattered pieces were dropping on the ground, while Deusolbert struggled to prevent himself from collapsing. He peered at the blonde. **"You absorbed my attack in that last ins-instant - in the midst of the battle. How…** **surreal.** **"**

Laxus was panting, running out of breath as his Draconian features completely ebbed away. "Wha-What was that… j-just now?"

 **"Our King once said, magic is emotion."** Deusolbert sighed profoundly. **"When magic of even intensity clash, they leave the sentiments behind. The fragments, wielding our passions."** His face-visor cracked, as he finally fell to his knees, his cleaver shattering into fragments light. **"I must commend you, Laxus Dreyar. You fought well."**

"W-Why?" Laxus asked, slowly drawing in air. "Why d-didn't you oppose them that day? Why did y-you give in? What held you back… from drawing your blade? You wanted to, didn't you? To kill 'em and save everyone? T-Then why didn't you do it?"

 **"Why? That I wonder myself."** Deusolbert muttered. **"Is it so** **strange** **that I have forgotten?"**

"T-To think, someone as cowardly as you, troubled me so much." Laxus scoffed derisively. "This victory isn't anything worth celebrating then, is it?"

 **"You won, fair and square."** Deusolbert whispered slowly. **"Perhaps, your win is what bothers me most. The pain of losing to someone weaker."** He closed his eyes. **"It pales in comparison to the grief of forfeiting without struggle… just because they were stronger."**

"Then, why did you give up?"

 **"I told you, I do not remember… not anymore."**

Laxus tried to approach the fallen knight, but his body refused to move even a muscle. "Was it… to make sure that your people didn't completely fade away?" He balled his fists. "Tell me!"

Deusolbert smiled, probably for the first time under his visor. **"Perhaps."** He breathed heavily. **"I had surrendered because I presumed the others would be spared a meaningless massacre. It is vague. But, I pray that to be the case."**

Laxus finally felt his body reaching its limits, as he slowly plummeted forth. As he was about to impact the ground, his body shattered into thin motes of light. A moment later, his presence was gone.

Deusolbert released a deep sigh. **"Laxus Dreyar. I will remember that name."**

"Seems like you are the only gatekeeper still alive."

 **"You again?"** Deusolbert slightly craned his neck to peer at the man, who was still clad in that peculiar white coat, and staring down at his battered form. **"Your abilities are unorthodox ones, human. It is inconvenient to the edicts of magic."**

Paradox chortled lightly, stuffing his hand into his pocket and fishing out a gumball, which he tossed into his mouth. "Ah, inconvenient…" A snap of his finger, and the entire area reverted back to its initial state. "…or perhaps convenient?" Deusolbert narrowed his eyes behind his visor, as he took in the sight of himself. Completely healed, as if the fight had never happened. "So, are you considering joining them against their enemy?"

 **"…"**

Paradox nodded once in acknowledgement. "As expected of you."

 **"You trust them to succeed?"**

Paradox smiled, peering up toward the sky. "I wish them to." He said earnestly. "But, this is the future I would rather wait to see unfold until the end, than just know about it. Nevertheless, my faith wouldn't waver. After all, they are a formidable team."

* * *

Natsu and Gray panted rapidly, wiping away sweat, whilst their tongues lolled from exhaustion. On the contrary, Otohime was doing relatively fine, except for the astonished face she currently wore. To be yanked across the entire island, all the way to the palace in only a few minutes was certainly bewildering even to her, one who was blessed with magic and could have flew here – albeit, it would have taken her a little longer. However, Lisanna and Happy were another thing. The youngest of Strauss siblings still retained her composure, despite having turned pale into the face, and sore in the throat from all the screaming, but the little blue furball was momentarily speechless.

Happy tugged on the hair of Natsu and Gray together, and finally gave voice to his thoughts. "DAMN YOU NATSU! I hate you both! I HATE YOU BOTH, DAMMIT! This time, you have gone and done it! I am going to kick both of your sorry asses back to the guild! I am definitely going to kill you both! C'mon, don't just stand there and take your punishment like men, jerks! I will skewer you both, mince you into a million bits, use them for bait, feed those to fish, catch and skin those fish while eating them slowly, and relish the divine taste I have nurtured, thanks to your flesh! You hear me!? I will do all that!"

Both Natsu and Gray only moaned in response, while Lisanna face-faulted.

The corner of Otohime's mouth twitched once. A talking cat wasn't exactly the weirdest of things, but to have that pet swearing in your face, and telling you the atrocious end you would meet at his hands, was entirely flabbergasting on a whole different level.

It took a few minutes before everyone eventually calmed down. Happy though was still angry, persistent on getting back at both Natsu and Gray, but was quickly restrained by Lisanna. "Lemme tell ya somthin' Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Next time, Happy will definitely sic Rath on you!"

Both Natsu and Gray sweat-dropped at the sight. Happy would always imitate Rath whenever he could found an opportunity. But still, they couldn't help but shiver when Happy do so. After all, no one had a pleasant experience with Rath around. Tick him off, and Happy would be throwing another of his mischievous tantrums, unless Ben was around. The brunet's intimidating aura wasn't something to scoff at.

"So, what happened?" Lisanna leaned in front of Natsu and Gray, almost pouting. The boys would have found that cute if not for their predicament. She looked at the Dragon Slayer meaningfully. "You ran as if you saw a ghost."

Natsu paled, as if his motion sickness has returned. He gulped down the lump in his throat. "Ehh, a g-ghost? How did you know that those things were g-ghosts?"

This time Happy paled, aghast and his teeth suddenly began chattering comically. "Ahhh, d-did you just say… g-ghosts?"

"More like a skeletonized version of zombies, if you ask me." Gray reluctantly murmured, folding his quivering arms on his bare chest as he looked away. "Oh, and do you guys have some clothes I can wear? I think that I lost mine back there, and it is a little cold around here too."

"Creepy." Happy had goosebumps as he quietly receded back into Lisanna's arms. "You are an Ice-Make mage, remember? Aren't you supposed to not feel cold? Why are you saying creepy stuff like that, Gray?"

Gray scowled, almost gaping at the realization. "I know." He scoffed, embarrassed, before he blew out a heavy-hearted breath. "I just forgot or something."

Lisanna switched her curious gaze between Natsu and Gray, before finally relenting. They were pretty down. "I suppose, I cannot just deny that. If it had been something else, you guys would have been probably fighting it by now. It is also rare to see you together in this, so I think that it must have been traumatizing." She mused aloud, causing both boys to deadpan. "But, are you sure? You might have mistaken something for those zombies, you know?"

"Aye-sir. Don't go freaking out everyone, you dummies."

"Just for the record, we weren't running away." Gray grumbled in annoyance, scratching his cheek, and literally mortified upon the dawn of a realization on his face. "You think that I am scared or something?"

"Yeah, we were just trying to warn you guys about those zombies." Natsu corroborated, sounding a little indignant. "You just thought we were running away. There is no way that I would be scared of anything. Instead, I would have said – bring it on!"

Lisanna sweat-dropped, reminiscing about a little episode. _'That is not what I remember hearing. The way they a_ _re acting is_ _ridiculously fishy in and of itself. I feel sorry for them.'_

Otohime shook her head. **"They are right indeed. I noticed peculiar carcasses pursuing them. To shed the possibility of such existences might become our undoing."**

Yes, that is what they heard, and Otohime didn't seem to be kidding at all. Happy couldn't help but wail in fright. "Couldn't you have said that sooner?! Ah, w-what are we going to do now?! We are going to become zombie food!" He then stopped. His mouth opened and closed multiple times, before he finally opened his mouth again. "Say, I am wondering, what do zombies eat?"

Lisanna shook her head peevishly, and held back the quivering in her hands. "That is not the point here, Happy." She reprimanded the blue mass of fur, before looking up at the older lady inquisitively. "Then, you saw them too? But, why didn't you say anything sooner?"

 **"I suppose. However, I was offered little time, before I was dragged here."** Otohime replied, not really perturbed. **"Nevertheless, I presume that they are associated with Thrym. It is the most reasonable conclusion. Perhaps, their presence implies that** **Thrym seeks to impede us. Perhaps, they were mere manifestations.** **"**

"So, they weren't the real deal?" Lisanna sighed in relief. "It must have been some kind of magic then." She concluded. "But what kind of spooky magic could it be?" Her ears suddenly perked up at some noise, and she turned to face Natsu and Gray. "Huh?"

Natsu fumed upon hearing Lisanna words, a red seething aura was suddenly exploding from him. "Did ya say that those skeletonized zombies were some… phony ass?" He growled in a sinister way, a maniacal gleam suddenly glimmering in his eyes that was obscured behind his bangs. He balled his fingers. "I say bring it on!"

Gray stood beside the pinkette, icy mist steaming off him. "I think, I will go too. I need to get my shirt back." He also clenched his fists, the corner of his eyes twitching once. "You know what, just to be safe, I was also thinking of going and confirming that info for ourselves. Also, while we are at it anyway, we might as well get rid of those bastards for good. So, go on ahead. It might take us a while."

Lisanna blinked in surprise and opened her mouth to argue, but Natsu and Gray ran off so quickly that they seemed to simply disappear. A vein began throbbing on her head, as she pursed her lips and balled her fist in front of her face. She sighed after a moment, and peered at Otohime. "I think that we should continue our search for the trident."

 **"Should we not aid them?"**

"Nah, it is Natsu and Gray we are talking about." Lisanna giggled. "They are just going to deal with those zombies. I did want to see those things myself though, but the Trident is more important here. It would be a waste to let this chance slip away."

 **"Follow me then."**

As Lisanna followed Otohime, something suddenly occurred to her. "Um, if you don't mind, can I ask you something else then? I just remembered that you said Thrym used to serve the kingdom, so why did he choose to betray the kingdom?"

Otohime sighed deeply. **"To understand that, you must first understand him."**

* * *

The horde of zombies was literally swarming throughout the second level of the island. They could have never anticipated being left behind so easily, by a couple of teens at that – that is, if zombies could think at all in the first place. However, as they randomly searched the island peninsula, leaving no stone unturned, they also slowly drew closer to the palace at the peak.

Hearing a sudden commotion from far ahead, all the undead turned toward the source, waiting for the cause to reveal itself – when they noted the ones storming at them. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer was spewing flames from his mouth, with the onyx-haired half-naked boy recklessly running toward them.

It was suspicious to see the boys suddenly filled with so much energy, after having been scared to hell. But, the zombies instantly countered with a charge at the blustering duo regardless. However, their feet suddenly froze as soon as they entered into their hearing range.

"DAMN YOU, FAKE MONSTER ZOMBIES! I am seriously going to kick each of your asses personally, so hard that you will die again, you bastards!" Natsu screamed agitatedly, almost losing his self-control. "I WILL DEFINITELY BURN Y'ALL TO A CRISP!"

The zombies somehow sweat-dropped.

"NOT BEFORE I FREEZE EACH OF THEIR ASSES FOR DAMN ETERNITY! JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL MAKE EACH OF YOU DEARLY PAY WITH YOUR ZOMBIE LIVES!"

Although it was only the two of them, it was still a spectacular sight to see those zombies regaining some vestige of fear from the fury of two young boys…

… and, unfortunately for the zombies, that was just the beginning.

* * *

Gildarts pursed his lips and clenched his teeth, whilst his face bore the ultimate definition of anxiety. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he waited in anticipation. The aura being released from him clashed against the darkness of Thrym, the two locked into a showdown of dominance – the result of which was the enormous depression in the ground that they now stood in.

 **"Would you still oppose me? Knowing your efforts means naught?"** Thrym asked, grinning so subtly that it made him all the more intimidating. **"What haunts both the light and darkness, no mage could defy what dwells in me."**

Gildarts eased his fists, and shook his head. "Those abilities are really a pain in the ass. To think that anyone could retain all of those magics, it reminds me of that brat." He raked the bangs away from his sight. "But, why would you just betray your own people? There must be something that encouraged you to rebel."

 **"Imperatives of my treason, you asked?"** Thrym repeated slowly, the oppressive aura around him doubling. **"The cause of the sacrifice once made for this kingdom - I abhor the weak."**

"So, of all things, you are only doing it to appease your anger issues." Gildarts chortled lightly. "It goes to show that everyone does have a heart." He whistled in amusement. "Here I thought how you are just another atypical villain, sadistic enough to relish in the pain of others." He muttered, feigning a little frustration. "Mind if I ask – what was this sacrifice you are talking about?"

Gildarts' eyes slightly narrowed at that subtle, shrewd smirk once again playing at Thrym's mouth. What was it that bothered him and put him on edge? His ears perked up as Thrym blew out a breath, and then his eyes widened like saucers at the words that were uttered, a trickle of sweat rolling painfully slowly down his face. He clenched his fists and glowered at the monster. "What did you just say? That is-"

 **"Impossible? Preposterous?"** Thrym asked mockingly, sarcasm dripping from his every word. **"To think you would presume such, with no understanding of our history. You humans – who knows nothing, and yet judge the unknown – that is blasphemy. I find it amusing, mage."** He then turned around, and slowly sauntered off.

"You are not going anywhere!"

Thrym didn't bother to turn around as a purplish portal began shimmering in front of him. **"I have learnt of the Trident of Poseidon's whereabouts. As such, I loath to squander my precious time here. However, to honor your formidable strength, I will spare you. But, the pitiful existences of your allies… I will leave those onto you. Pursue me if you so wish, or return to save your friends. Choose one… and lose another."**

Gildarts clenched his teeth as Thrym disappeared amongst the shadows, as if his existence had always been a part of the darkness itself. He balled his fists, noting that the strange gate was still present, awaiting his decision. Sighing in frustration, he ran in the opposite direction towards the upsurge of magic he could sense; not bothering to look at the fading rift.

Gildarts approached the upper section of the island, and resumed his run. _'Almost there.'_ His eyes noted the clash of flames and ice, wreaking extravagant havoc up there. As he closed in, his sight locked on thousands of peculiar skeletons that were clumsily charging toward the epicenter of the magic upsurge. He narrowed his eyes and focused on where Natsu and Gray must be fending off the enemy waves. A sweat-drop rolled down the back of his head, and the corner of his mouth twitched once, as he noted the boisterous boys crushing the zombies in an unstoppable tantrum.

"Here I thought that they might be in trouble." Gildarts grumbled in exasperation, and ran a hand down his face. "So much for hurrying all the way here. What a waste, I could have just pursued that bastard."

Gildarts prepared to lend them a hand when he noticed a small portion of those zombies assembling in one corner. He then casually approached them and his eyes fell upon the one in the middle that held a Plumber badge and a shirt, curiously inspecting them.

Suddenly, the zombies began to fight amongst themselves for the badge, prompting Gildarts to deadpan. "Never knew that zombies could be this curious… and energetic." Blowing out a languid breath, he mused. "Man, this world is full of creepy surprises."

Gildarts approached the zombies from behind, and tapped one on the shoulder. "I think that what you have there is mine. Thanks for taking care of it though." A question mark popped out on each of their heads before Gildarts smiled deviously, and with a powerful uppercut, he sent them all flying into the sky… or water, since they were theoretically still deep in the ocean. He picked up the badge, and then the shirt before he sighed. "Hmmm, so they couldn't even pull off the one thing that I asked them. Not that I actually expected 'em to do it anyway." He tapped the faceplate, but nothing noticeable happened. "Humph, it doesn't seem broken. Perhaps, it wouldn't have worked anyway."

Gildarts shook his head in frustration and turned on his heel, ambling off to where Natsu and Gray were still on the rampage. These zombies were weak, but their sheer numbers were overwhelming. No matter how strong you are, there would eventually be an opening, unless the enemies were obliterated in one go. Something beyond the capabilities of Natsu and Gray at the moment. "Perhaps, I still have a chance to catch up with that son of a bitch. Who knows, maybe Otohime could find a way out of this mess."

The orange-haired man approached from behind the waves of zombies while flexing his right arm and cracking his neck. "Oh, I might as well end this."

Gildarts grinned, balling his fist tightly and pulling his arm close to his chest. The muscles in his arm bulged and rippled, outlines of nerves protruding against his skin as he delivered a powerful backhand that stopped in midair. For an instant, nothing happened, until cracks appeared around his fist and spread into the air. The fissures visibly widened, until they shattered into smaller cubes of compressed air. The cubes disappeared as a devastating shockwave tore through the air and toward the massive army of zombies, obliterating everything that stood in its path.

A cloud of dust lingered as the shockwave reduced everything to nothingness, including the zombies. A couple of minutes later, the dust settled down, leaving no trace of the enemy behind.

"Hehe, seems like I overdid it." Gildarts guffawed merrily, resuming his march ahead. His eyes scanned for the brats who were caught in the attack as well, until he found Natsu who was half-buried in the ground while Gray was sprawled over a huge chunk of rubble. "Oi there, you guys sure are a sight for sore eyes. You still alive? Or, are ya dead already?"

Gray was the first to pick himself up. "Damn you half-assed old geezer, c-couldn't you have held back a bit?" He grunted painfully. "Are ya trying to kill us or somethin'?"

Natsu tried to move his hand but failed as he tilted his head to look at the monster. "Gildarts, fight me." He groaned feebly, coughing out dirt.

Gildarts laughed incredulously as he easily shoved the mass of rock off of Natsu and then hoisted the pinkette up by his leg. "Maybe, another time Natsu." He chortled good-naturedly. He put the young Dragon Slayer on his shoulder before he approached the onyx-haired boy and pulled him onto his feet, throwing him a rag as he did so. "You seem pretty alright, Gray."

"Yeah, thanks to you." Gray grumbled. "I thought we were goners there! Couldn't you have held back a bit and not sent us flying!? I remembered Ben saying that you were supposed to protect us, not the other way around, dammit!" He blew out a breath as he pulled back on his shirt. "Say, did you take down… ah, that Thrym guy?"

Gildarts chuckled lightly, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Not really. He slipped off a while ago." He sighed. "What about you guys? How did things go on your end?"

"Don't know. Last I remembered, Lisanna, Happy and Otohime were in front of that weird palace at the cliff." Gray frowned, folding his hands over his chest. "But, it has been a while. They must have found that artifact by now, I think."

"Not really." Gildarts muttered. "Let's go and look for them. I can sense their magic. They shouldn't be that far ahead."

"Wait a minute!" Gray gasped at a sudden realization. "Any chance that Thrym bastard might have gone after Lisanna and the others after ya let him get away? After all, wasn't he after the Trident from the beginning, right? Dammit, where the hell are Ben, Laxus, and everyone else when you need them the most?"

Gildarts patted Gray on the head before he grabbed his collar and heaved him onto his other shoulder. "Not really." He mused. "He doesn't have any more reason to pursue them. He already knows where the Trident is. But, I think that he won't be expecting the tables to turn on him."

"Huh? What do you mean? You know what is going on, don't you!?" Gray looked at the back of Gildarts' head. "And put me down dammit! I am not a kid anymore!"

"Don't bother. It is quicker this way." Gildarts muttered absentmindedly, hastening his steps.

* * *

"Sorry, I didn't know." Lisanna whispered slowly, hugging Happy closer to her chest. "I don't know what else to say. Still to think of such is ridiculous, no matter how you put it."

 **"Perhaps."** Otohime couldn't help but admit reluctantly albeit ambiguously. **"But should one come across where one must opt among the unreasonable alternatives, what would the correct choice truly be?"**

"I know, but it is still very ridiculous." Lisanna couldn't help but mutter softly. "No matter what, I would never want to lose anyone."

"Aye." Happy said glumly.

Otohime chose to remain silent, as she navigated through the maze of what once used to be the garden in the back of the palace. She remembered the great importance, this entire place held to her. Soon they found themselves in front of the huge statuette standing in the middle, still in all its glory. The figurine of the huge mermaid and her daughter.

"So, she is the Princess." It wasn't a question as much a statement on Lisanna's part. "She is beautiful."

 **"Yes, she was."** Otohime sighed. She then reached out and touched the statue, running a hand across the carved scales. **"But, she is Poseidon now."** She said, softly caressing the statuette. Abruptly, her body froze, and her eyes widen in utter shock.

Lisanna tilted her head. "How can we unseal her?"

Otohime retracted her hand, and closed her eyes at the realization. **"I am afraid, we cannot."**

Lisanna blinked in confusion. "Huh, why?"

 **"She is not here."**

* * *

 **"She is not here."**

Thrym stood in the middle of the garden, his eyes narrow in contempt, and his teeth clenched tightly in anger. The figurine that once stood there was nowhere in sight.

 **"Why she is not here!?"**

He trembled in untamed fury as he searched around. Jötunheimr and the entirety of Ryugu Island is as he once remembered. The massive bubble protecting the island, withstanding the tremendous pressure of the depth of the sea. The chains of bubbles running loosely. The air. Even after the past centuries and no one to look after the island, this place never lost it appeal. But, it didn't fascinate him. He abhorred this land for what it was. For the people, it sheltered.

 **"Where are you!? Who dared to hinder me!?"**

No reply.

Thrym gritted his teeth, and snarled. **"I will demolish the entire island if I must, but I will find you!"**

 **"You are quick on the uptake."**

Thrym spun around, and found himself staring at yet another peculiar creature standing behind. A black humanoid moth, with blue hooded robe around him, giving him the appearance of the phantom. There were cyan patches on his robe, as his green eyes stared at him.

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Big Chill is a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. He can become intangible, invisible and freeze an opponent in various ways, one of which utilizes intangibility to freeze anything that he passes through. He possesses superhuman strength and resistance to extreme temperatures. He breath gas or wind to lower the temperature and turn things to ice. He can generate ice beams from hand, and has cryokinesis. He can breathe underwater and survive vacuum. But, he is incapable of using intangibility against any opponents with the same ability, and his intangibility is used consciously. He is weak against electricity.

* * *

 **"How did you know I was here? Was it because you let me escape that forged prison? Or, was it Gildarts running his mouth?"**

Thrym fisted his arms and narrowed his eyes. **"You dare mock me?"**

 **"Don't be so restless."** Big Chill said. **"I am merely surprised that Gildarts couldn't beat you. I wouldn't dare mock one, who could fight Gildarts."** He noted the light bruises on his body and sighed audibly. **"Though, I was hoping Gildarts would have accomplished a little more than those bruises. You probably got lucky, or the old geezer was probably clumsy as ever."**

 **"Where is the Trident?"**

 **"Destroyed."**

Thrym stood silently, analyzing the monotoned face of the Big Chill. **"You are testing my patience."**

 **"Why did you called it she?"** Big Chill was completely unperturbed as the huge fist punched through his chest, while his intangibility kicked in. **"You are being too restless."** Thrym withdrew his hand, and stepped back as Big Chill wore the impassive face. **"You are only squandering your strength, and my time too."**

 **"Give me the Trident of Poseidon."**

 **"Why did you called it she?"**

The two combatants were locked into showdown, neither wanting to back down. But, Thrym eventually chose to break the silence. **"The Trident of Poseidon is none but my sister, Shirahoshi."**

 **"Your sister?"** Big Chill muttered indifferently. **"No wonder, it gave the vibe of the living. What could it mean then?"**

Thrym growled forebodingly, and launched himself at the Necrofriggian infuriatedly. He threw multiple punches, but none fazed the Big Chill as he stood unresponsively. Thrym roared as he stepped back and tore a huge chunk of ground and tossed it upon Big Chill. The mass of boulder crashing in the other end.

 **"You are annoying."** Big Chill said tediously. **"No matter what ya throw, its meaningless if it cannot touch me. But, you are still bothersome."**

Thrym blew out a deep breath, and flexed his right hand. **"True. However, you can never stop me standing there, pest. If I cannot harm you, I will hunt your allies, should I must."** Big Chill eyes narrowed precariously. **"Your nakamas are still trapped in my delusions."**

Big Chill's hood unfolded into four huge wings and antenna. He had cyan patches on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, and a light dark blue torso. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot along with a third toe-like extension on his ankles. He was also wearing a belt around his waist, and the Omnitrix was placed upon it, while the green Fairy Tail insignia was on his left upper arm.

A cold icy mist blew out of Necrofriggian mouth as he floated in the air, his raspy chilling voice mocking Thrym. **"Then, I will first stop you."**

 **"You can try."**

Thrym flinched momentarily as Big Chill instigated the attack, and the next moment, the Necrofriggian disappeared from sight. Thrym looked around, finding no trace of his adversary, until suddenly he was frozen in thick chunk of ice from down his torso. But, an effortless movement of his body shattered the ice instantly, only for the frozen shards to abruptly impale his body from all direction. Thrym gritted his teeth, as his eyes scrutinized the surrounding, and then he quickly spun around, whilst charging at the Necrofriggian standing dozen meters away.

 **"Found you!"**

 **"No, you didn't."** Big Chill said impassively, once again waning from sight. Thrym punched nothing but thin air, and growled. He barely caught sight of Big Chill toward him from right, with ice coating his hand. **"Here."** Big Chill said slamming his fist into Thrym face, and knocking him few meters away.

Thrym quickly regained his bearing, and stood tall. **"You are truly a pest. Regardless, you cannot harm me. You lack the strength to see your conviction through."**

 **"True. This guy lacks the strength."** Big Chill said. **"But, you can't say the same for this one."** He muttered tapping the Omnitrix dial, and a bright emerald light blinded everything. When the light dimmed, a booming voice reverberated throughout the vicinity.

 **"Shocksquatch!"**

Thrym eyes adjusted to the light, only for a punch to greet his gut and sent him staggering rearward. He clenched his teeth when something strange coursed through his body, causing tremendous pain. But he shrugged off the attack, and looked at the muscular, ape-like creature in front of him, with yellow and black fur. He had four grey fingers with two bolts on the side of his wrists and three toe. He had lightning shaped horn, as his green eyes looked at him. The Omnitrix dial was placed on the green belt on his hip.

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Shocksquatch is a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea. Gimlinopithecuses are Yeti-like aliens with great coordination and strength, they have small metal plates all over their bodies that can conduct electricity. Their only weakness is being insulated, making their ability to conduct electricity useless. He can release strong, yellow electrical charges from any part of his body. He can telekinetically move any objects by covering them with his electricity. His electricity can move along a surface to cover an object or shock a target.

* * *

Thrym growled, and charged at the Gimlinopithecus. Shocksquatch quickly maneuvered his body away from the punch, only for a backhand to knock him away. His body was tossed like a ragdoll and rolled on the ground until he came to halt, and then groaned inaudibly. Scaling back to his feet, Shocksquatch quickly electro-charged his body at the approaching Thrym causing his body to glow bright golden, and discharged huge amount of electricity that forcefully shoved his adversary away.

Squatting on all four limbs, Shocksquatch body rammed into Thrym, who was still reeling from the huge electricity. The powerful body tackle further staggered the Thrym. Mustering his power, Shocksquatch generated tremendous electricity and condensed them into his left fist, before driving his electricity-imbued appendage into Thrym's torso. He then twisted his fist as he embedded deep into the muscular body. An explosion set off at the impact point, as a whirlwind of wildly lashing electricity tore across the area, kicking dirt everywhere.

 **"You speak too much."**

Shocksquatch's eyes widened in stupefaction, as his eyes drew toward Thrym's face bearing a snarl, then to his punch that was still buried into Thrym's stomach. **"What the hell!?"** The entire ground behind the monster was pulverized from his intense power, and yet all Thrym received was mild bruises, and a cocky grin on his face.

The Gimlinopithecus was about to fall back, but Thrym would not give him that luxury. His arm snapped up and wrapped around Shocksquatch's throat. The next thing Shocksquatch knew was pain as his body was raised up and choked. With a roar, Thrym dropped him. A punch flew forth, and Shocksquatch let out a gagged gasp and coughed wad of blood, as he felt the air leave his lungs. More blood seeped from the corner of his mouth as his body ricochet backward, and flew through the thick wall behind, and out of the palace like a bullet.

Thrym leaped up after his adversary, and landed in front of Ben. The latter was on his knee, after having reverted back to his human self, coughing more blood. Ben noticed that he was tossed all the way down to the first upper section of the island, far away from the palace. He could even feel couple of his broken ribs. All it took was one punch, and he could already feel the strange sensation creeping into him. It was fear. He hadn't felt this intimidated in a long time.

 _'One punch only, eh?'_ Ben spat more blood, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. _'I was crazy to think I stood a chance without going all out from the start. Damn it.'_

"BEN!?"

The brunet cringed upon hearing Erza's scream. "Don't come any closer, dammit!" He shouted brashly, forcefully clambering to his feet. "I had told you to not get in my way!"

Erza flinched.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, JERK!? HE WIPED THE FLOOR WITH YOU! YOU CANNOT BEAT HIM LIKE THAT!"

Beads of perspiration rolled down the brunette's face, as he gritted his teeth. This time it was Mirajane, and as belittling as ever. Why wouldn't they understand they stand no chance against this opponent? It took all they had against that giant octopus. They were running on measly fumes. They would be dead, even before they would know it.

 **"You should hear to your friends. Surrender the Trident, and they will live."**

Ben tapped the Omnitrix and pushed the core down. Another bright emerald light blind-sighted Thrym, before a wallop into his gut set off a small shockwave, and sent him careening rearward. The light fainted to reveal a bird-like creature that resembles the combination of rooster and hawk. Completely covered in brown feathers, with white-brown mohawk and belly, and yellow beak, the creature stood in a kicking stance, with his right leg stretched horizontally, emphasizing on the sharp black claws on his toes. He also had talons on his hand, and more two protruding on his arm. He was donning a green mask, a green belt and black underwear. The Omnitrix dial stood proudly on the strap of his green vest.

 **"Kickin Hawk!"**

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Kickin Hawk has retractable talons from his fingers, and scythe-like blades from his elbows. He can cut objects by using the sharp blades on his arms. He also possesses enhanced strength, durability, agility and reflexes. He is a close-range fighter, fighting almost exclusively with its legs, which have surprising flexibility and dexterity, as he is able to reach out and grab most objects much like an arm. His kicks can generate powerful shockwaves, which sends his enemies flying. He is able to kick an object with enough force equivalent to a cannonball. Kickin Hawk is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe to survive. Without an oxygen-supply, Kickin Hawk will be limited to holding his breath.

Kickin Hawk's three-claws and talons are able to work simple movements, such as grabbing, holding and pulling the trigger of a blaster, but they are not suited for fine-manipulation like humans.

* * *

 **"Yet another peculiar creature with brute strength."** Thrym scoffed derisively. **"You truly are full of surprises."**

Kickin Hawk simply retracted his leg, and assumed a fighting stance. **"You guys will stay out of this. Doesn't matter what, you will not interfere."** He proclaimed without looking at Erza or Mirajane.

Kickin Hawk made the first move, and charged at Thrym. A forward flip helped Kickin Hawk evade the punch that buried into the ground, and shattered it. As Kickin Hawk descended down, he kicked at the other appendage meant to clout him down. He gripped the bulging arm between his claws, and used it to twist his body upside down and simultaneously driving his other leg into Thrym's gut. The surprise kick barely discomposed Thrym, who quickly grabbed the leg and tossed the alien away.

Kickin Hawk landed on his feet, and immediately scampered forth, kicking dirt behind. Thrym prepared to throw a punch that was met with another stab kick of Kickin Hawk, setting a mild repercussion upon impact. Subsequent punch was quickly thrusted to the side, tailed by another thrust kick into the gut of Thrym. The impact only staggered Thrym, who quickly regained his bearing and dropped double fisted hammer upon the alien. Kickin Hawk barely blocked the attempt with his arms crossed overhead, but the impact made his knee buckle. All around Kickin Hawk's feet were cracks and a small crater, where the strength of his opponent had driven him into the ground, but not before he had tapped the Omnitrix dial.

Thrym continued to force his opponent down, albeit blind-sighted momentarily from bright flash. But, he suddenly felt his opponent pushing through his attack, and the next instant, something hard impaled his face, and snapped his head back, while almost knocking him down onto his back. Thrym was nursing his sore reeling head, and noted the green mantis-like creature crouching deep low. A growl escaped his mouth that turned into loud gasp, when Crashhopper drove his head into his diaphragm. Air was driven out of his lungs along with saliva, as Thrym was sent booming back and crashing into a building.

Crashhopper was breathing rapidly as he awaited his adversary. He was still reeling from that one punch and then having to endure his hammer drop, which could have otherwise flattened him, took everything. This guy was a real monster. Such brute strength was nothing to scoff at. **"Damn, all this fighting is really catching up to me."**

Thrym shoved the debris off him, and pushed his way through the fallen infrastructure. He scowled on noting the peculiar creature literally out of breath, and just when he had begun to enjoy this a little. He wasn't as strong as his orange-haired companion, but the kid was still entertaining. No wonder, he took down one of the guardians, even after fighting the manifestation of Ayon.

 **"Humans have truly been blessed with strong magic."** Thrym said laudingly. **"Fascinating."**

 **"Like you got room to talk."** Crashhopper grunted incredulously. He then tapped the Omnitrix dial, prompting another seizure of the familiar bright light.

This time, light fainted to bare an unusual sight. Replacing the giant mantis was a monster-like creature, resembling more to a disorderly arranged cyborg. He was a grey-skinned in contrast to yellowish-grey, muscular humanoid, with black hair, sideburns, and two green tower-like conductors with white coil on his back. A deep scar ran across his base chest and right arm, with stitches. He was donning only a black pant, with a tint of green, and a copper boots with green slits in them. He also had few bolts on his neck, shoulder, elbow and onto his back. He was also donning green gauntlets with finger showing through them, and a green belt with white stripes. The Omnitrix dial was embedded deep in the flesh of his right pectoral, with more scars around it.

 **"Frankenstrike!"**

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Frankenstrike is a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur system. He possesses enhanced strength, agility and invulnerably. He has electromagnetic body with conductor coils on his back that allows him to generate and manipulate green lightning and electromagnetism. He can emit lightning bolt and magnetism from his hands and feet, allowing him to attach to metal structures. He can survive extreme heat and vacuum. He can also control machines with his lightning or conductor coils.

However, Frankenstrike's only source of power is his conductor coils.

* * *

 **"Let's do this own fashion way."** The Transylian punched his right fist into left palm. Strengthening his foot, he pushed forward and charged at Thrym.

Thrym bared a subtle smirk, as he effortlessly caught the big fist into his open palm. However, his smirk turned into a scowl, when Frankenstrike brought his left fist and drove it into Thrym's abdomen, just as he used his other hand to grab Thrym's arm. Not relenting, the Transylian immediately flipped Thrym overhead. Thrym grunted upon collision against the rough ground. His eyes barely distinguished next punch through his blurred vision that dropped onto his head, and a spider-web cracked caved beneath.

Frankenstrike tried to retract his punch, but instead he felt Thrym's grip on his other hand, holding him in place. A powerful jerk pitched him few meters away from Thrym. The latter scaled to his feet, baring a snarl at the Transylian. Frankenstrike also hoisted himself to his feet, before charging again at Thrym, but stop dead into his track as concentrated magic exploded from Thrym. It almost flabbergasted him, as he watched opaque dark aura shrouding Thrym. That punch, this much magic, such brute strength, all this reminded him of the mage he had once fought, the unofficial SS-Rank mage – Bluenote.

Frankenstrike discharged a bolt of green electricity at Thrym. However, unlike before, Thrym stood his ground, and took the brunt force of the attack head-on with his muscular body. But, the bolt of electricity faded into oblivion against the sheer magical aura of Thrym. He was strong. No, just strong would be understatement for this monster.

 ** _'So much for old fashion way. This monster making me eat my words.'_** Frankenstrike only gritted his teeth, a grin crossing his face. He tilted his head, and noted Erza and Mirajane frozen in their place. No wonder, they are astonished and intimidated under this superior might. But atleast, they don't seem like they would interfere in this fight anytime soon. That was good. As long as they are not dragged into this fight, he would be satisfied. He turned his focus back at the immediate threat. **"You are a real monster. It seems like there is no way, but to take you head-on. However, if this is a fight of power, then you still have got a lot on your palate."**

 **"You should know when to forfeit."** Thrym scoffed derisively.

 **"Nah, you should give up trying to make me give up."** Frankenstrike exhaled a deep breath then, and dug his foot into the ground. Subtly leaning forward, he primed himself, as beads of perspirations slowly rolled down his forehead. **_'Man, that sounded so much better in my head.'_**

 **"A fool's quest. But, come if you so wish."**

* * *

Gildarts' finally caught up with Otohime and Lisanna, and idly dropped over Natsu and Gray to the side. He noted the traumatized face of the older woman, and then looked at Lisanna curiously. "What's going on? What's with those terrible faces?"

"We cannot find the Trident." Lisanna said meekly, shaking her head pessimistically. "I think we lost to Thrym." She looked back at the palace. "The Trident of Poseidon was already gone before we could get it."

"It still too early to say that, kid." Gildarts said assuringly, patting the young girl on the head. "But, I am really impressed with how you handled things on your end. You have grown so much." He teased good-naturedly. "No wonder you could keep a leash on Natsu."

Lisanna's face turned red. "But-" She was cut off with another pat on her head.

Gildarts' looked at Otohime, and said. "Don't worry yourself too much either. There wasn't any Trident here to begin with." Otohime blinked in surprise, a little bewildered at the proclamation. "This island was just an illusion, a forged island, from the very beginning. This was Thrym's strongest magic, most probably, I guess. We were only playing into his hand all this time, that's all."

Otohime gasped. **"You knew?"**

"No, I didn't." Gildarts whistled, looking at the majestic palace from over the woman's shoulder. "But, I gotta admit, the situation would have been worse, if the brat hadn't sniffed this out. Sometime after Ben had left, he contacted me. If that brat hadn't sensed something wrong, we would have played right into Thrym's trap, and we wouldn't have even known it."

"Ben-nii did?"

Gildarts laughed loudly, ruffling Lisanna's hair. "He ain't the youngest S-Class mage in history of Ishgar for nothing. I am sure that the brat has beaten Thrym to the Trident. I hate to say this, but he is our best shot here."

 **"How can you be so convinced of young Ben? I never told him about Trident whereabouts. He dearth the necessity to nullify the seal."** Otohime couldn't help, but blurt out. **"Ben cannot possibly overwhelm Thrym. He is young."**

"Don't underestimate him." Gray spoke this time, sitting cross-legged, and arms folded on his chest. "If I know anything about him, it's that he will try his best to see things through at his end. That is the kind of jerk he is."

"He won't be defeated, because I will be the first to beat him." Natsu grinned toothily, punching his right fist into left palm. "I will kick his ass, if he lost to anyone before that. I ain't letting him off the hook. Not after I went through the trouble of whipping the floor with that bull-face earlier."

"Aye-sir." Happy chirped with a raised paw. "But, he always mops the floor with Natsu and Gray."

Gildarts' rubbed the back of his head, and sighed profoundly. "That's the only problem. I am worried. I cannot fathom Ben losing, but he isn't fighting just another opponent. Thrym is strong. I don't know if he has a way to overcome this hurdle, but I wouldn't wait here to see that."

Both Natsu and Gray gawked dumbfounded at Gildarts' proclamation. Even Lisanna was gaping at the orange-haired man in astonishment. However, Happy grew a big tick mark on his head. "THERE'S NO WAY RATH WILL LOSE TO ANYONE!"

Otohime acknowledged Gildarts with a faint tilt of her head. **"I understand what you mean. Thrym harness overwhelming magic. I-"** She shook her head. **"I failed to protect my kingdom."**

Happy face-faulted. _'They ignored me!'_

Gildarts' blew another deep breath. "You don't have to worry about that here." He muttered faintly, his fingers running through his hair and then rubbed his head. "If your people could have been saved, then Ben won't let them die yet. I have faith in him." Otohime stared at Gildarts in shock. "He hates that the most anyway. Letting people die on his watch. He wouldn't just run away, even if his life is at stake." He then turned back, and calmly analyzed the entire area perceivable to his eyes. "Do you know, where the center of this island is? If I can find that, I could most probably turn this situation around."

Otohime clasped her hand in front of her, and reflected the question. **"Ah, did you not mention that this land is a mere imitation?"**

"I did." Gildarts nodded once. "But, this island is still the perfect replica, isn't it? Thrym wouldn't have duped you, if not for this. You would have figured it out otherwise. If everything is same as the real, then it must have a core as well." A grin was tugging at the corner of his lips. "No matter the kind of magic, I can quash them. If we could find that core powering this magic, I can pulverize this entire island."

Otohime flinched. She had no words to express herself. Did Gildarts just said, he can pulverize the entire island? **"You can accomplish that?"**

"Of course, why else do you think I am here?" Gildarts grumbled, breaking into a big grin. "I'm the Ace."

* * *

The first thing Frankenstrike felt was the faint wind blowing by his cheek as his instincts told him to tilt his head to the side, which actually saved him as an appendage sailed through the space where his head was then. Not taking any chances, the Transylian drove his green lightning imbued right fist into Thrym, but the latter was pretty quick to escape back, and then he wasn't there. Frankenstrike spun around and completely let his instincts control his body, while catching the punch meant for his head into his right open palm, but the powerful thrust jerked him back, dragging deep trenches into the ground he stood upon.

Frankenstrike faltered momentarily, but long enough for Thrym to step in and bury his right punch into his gut. However, the Transylian grabbed the arm buried deep into his abdomen, and used the extended appendage to yank the big adversary toward himself, before burying his lightning-imbued punch into Thrym's diaphragm.

Frankenstrike gritted his teeth as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face, and down his chin. He could definitely feel the excruciating pain, but he was pleased to find Thrym double over from a greeting of his own. It might not be enough, but it was satisfactory. Time seemed to have slowed down as both combatants glared at each other, before they tore apart, and retreated a few steps. However, Thrym's body suddenly disappeared from Frankenstrike's sight. Several scenarios simultaneously began running through his head of the incoming, when Thrym appeared in front of the Transylian, prepared to strike.

Overcoming his surprise, Frankenstrike blocked a quick yet powerful punch from Thrym. All around his feet were cracks and a small crater where the strength of his opponent had driven him in the ground. The Transylian felt his knee give away, and the next moment, he found his body ricocheting back, and crashing into another huge shell.

From the sideline, Erza balled her fist and clenched her teeth to oppose her urge to interrupt into the fight. Everything was going downhill for Ben. If this continued, Ben would definitely lose, something she couldn't bring herself to imagine. Frankenstrike has somehow managed to fight Thrym on par, but then Thrym's entire personality seems to have altered. Those vindictive foul auras, which has suddenly exploded from Thrym has suddenly made him a lot faster. He already had the edge by his unparalleled strength, and now the unmatched speed has made him too strong. Things were going haywire.

"Just, how the hell Ben is having the hard time here!?" Erza looked at Mirajane, and sighed. The eldest Strauss sibling was also concerned. She couldn't blame her. The sight was truly implausible.

"His speed has made him unmatched."

Mirajane looked at Erza incredulously. "I can see that, but why can he move so fast? How in the hell can someone with that big of a body could move like that!?"

Erza opened his mouth and then closed it. She didn't have any answer. She didn't know it either. "I don't know. I-I don't know how."

"It is his magic." Both Erza and Mirajane spun around and noted Laxus limping toward them, with Cana behind him. The blonde barely seems to be holding up, his torso and arms completely bandaged with pilfered cloth, as several bruises were visible on his entire body. "He is using some kind of teleportation."

"Teleportation?" Erza gasped.

Laxus scowled, clenching his teeth, and then snorting. "I am not sure. But, that is the only possibility."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" Mirajane shouted indignantly. "Didn't Ben made it clear that you cannot fight? You can barely stand! Why the hell would you come here?"

"Tsk." Laxus growled. "I am not obliged to answer you." He said derisively, leaning against the big shell wall, and collapsing on his ass. He could somehow feel that Thrym was beyond Ben's capabilities. Unless the brunet could counter him, there was only defeat. The question was, does Ben really has anything for the job? Not being of any use here really displeased him.

"Shouldn't, I mean, ah, shouldn't we help him?" Cana asked apprehensively.

No response.

Cana stared at the two girls, flabbergasted to find them tentative and hesitant. It was a rare sight to find them skeptical and reserved. It was unlike of them. "Erza? Mira?"

Laxus sighed aloud. "You would only be a bother here. Weak cannot fight that monster, and Ben cannot fight him, if he has to protect you weaklings." He scoffed cynically. "You three couldn't even able to fight one of the gatekeeper by yourself. If it wasn't for you, Ben would probably have managed to fight him at full strength. You would only hold him back. The least you can do is stay behind. That is the only reason, he is able to at least fight without any concern."

Cana flinched. Even Erza and Mirajane avoided making eye contact, well aware that Laxus only spoke the obvious. They were the strongest runners for S-Class Promotional Trial. Petty excuses wouldn't lead them anywhere. Not in this huge world which values strong.

Laxus noted their crestfallen faces, and sighed. Ben tried hard to not discourage them earlier. It would be unlike of him, but he thought he could give them an advice here. "But, knowing when to give up, and waiting for the perfect moment can even make a weakling stronger." He snorted. "If you think you can help him, wait for the opportunity. Who knows, Ben might just use a little help when its most necessary. But, remember the risk. Once you charge in there, that will conclude the fight. There is no turning back."

Cana nodded once, balling her fingers into a tight fist. Even Erza and Mirajane wore determined faces, as they stood in anticipation. Only an opportunity would be all they want. They wouldn't interrupt, even if it meant this fight to be one-sided.

Ben in his human form pushed through the small rubbles, and fell on his knees, breathless and gasping for air. "There goes another big-hitter." His head bobbed couple of times before he scaled to his feet. He was merely being toyed with for entertainment. It was frustrating, but truth. Thrym was super-strong. "He got strength, and now that annoying speed. But, I don't think he is really fast enough to trouble me. It is not his magic either that concerns me. His strength is the biggest problem here."

Thrym wore an impassive face as he stared at the brunet. **"What are you mumbling?"**

Ben didn't heed to Thrym, as he was still lost in his jeopardized thoughts. "Then his magic. But, it is not like I could do anything about that, at least the way I am now." He sighed tapping the Omnitrix faceplate, and scrolling through the DNA library. "I need someone who can stand this fight. But, I cannot continue like this."

Thrym blinked in surprise, not able to distinguish the brunet's incoherent musing or his peculiar actions from the shadows. **"Apparently, you have lost your motivation."**

"So, what can I do? If only I could replenish my strength, or at the very least, this monster was as drained as me." Ben blinked at the realization. "Ah, I could do that, but wouldn't it backfire here?" He blew out deeply, and scrunched his eyebrows. "No harm in a trial." He closed his eyes, and raised his hand, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "Okay, here goes…" He slammed the dial down and the familiar emerald light blind-sighted everyone.

The light fainted to reveal a bizarre creature, whose appearance reminisce to a vampire, with pale-blue skin and sharp yellow fangs like teeth. He was donning a black-green jumpsuit, with chest-plate similar to the Necrofriggians, and black gloves with his green claws like finger protruding out. There was also a green mask on his somewhat big head that features a pair of bright jade eyes. He also has green flaps underneath his arms, resembling to those of bats, while the Omnitrix dial stood on his stomach.

 **"Whampire!"**

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Whampire is a Vladat from Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl in the Anur System.

Whampire possesses hypnotic ability, cast from his eyes and can also control other beings by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads. He also can absorb or feed energy of living beings by sucking on them. He has the ability to fly and is highly agile. He is capable of creating huge sonic explosion. He can hang upside down like bats and real vampires using his prehensile feet. He can also see the internal structure, and energy of his victims using his infra-red vision. Whampire can also turn into a bat-like creature.

However, Whampire cannot stand sunlight for a long time. When Omnitrix times out, his Corrupturas also disintegrate. He is incapable of using his Corrupturas on beings of slippery nature. He cannot drain life from beings with no life source, or hypnosis his own kind. He also has to resist the natural instinct to drain the life force of other beings, making him potentially dangerous.

* * *

Whampire blew out a deep breath, and looked toward the dim light source. **"Yup, just like I thought. That sunlight is bad news. Lucky me, it's pretty dull down here. Wouldn't have thought I would be saying this here, but Whampire is seriously the best for this job."**

 **"You are truly a persistent one."** Thrym grunted narcissistically.

Whampire's spun around, and blocked the punch that suddenly came from behind him. A thick cloud of dust kicked off from the force of impact. But, it quickly settled to reveal both combatants still latched onto the other. Whampire eyes were noting Thrym's astounded face, and a smirk grew on his face, albeit how he had struggled to hold onto the muscular arm, to prevent himself from skidding away. **"Did you seriously think that same trick would work twice on me?"**

 **"I can see it working."** Thrym growled intimidatingly, scowling in the face of the Vladat. He went to grab Whampire with his other hand, but suddenly Whampire disappeared from his sight. **"Huh?"**

 **"Down here."**

Thrym looked down at the Vladat squatting in front of him, only to be greeted with first stab kick, then second stab kick, trailed by several more punts into his diaphragm. The final kick actually pushed Thrym couple steps back, his body staggering from the unexpected augmentation in force of impact. Whampire back-flipped and leapt back, creating some distance between them.

Thrym looked at Whampire in deliberation. **_'The brat somehow recouped some life within him. Yet, inadequate to oppose me. His allies will not interfere. Yet, this mysterious pressure he is harboring is so dominating.'_**

 **"That felt so much better when I am not the receiving end."** Whampire said loudly, crooking a finger at Thrym provocatively. The latter roared angrily and stomped toward the said Vladat. Whampire grinned. **_'Recklessly running right into a trap, eh? Then let's see, do you really have speed to outmaneuver Whampire? I will only get one chance, but I will make it count.'_**

Thrym disappeared and reappeared beside Whampire, with his punch sailing toward the Vladat. Thrym punched thin air, his eyes wide like dinner plates, as he gawked at where the Vladat had been standing previously. **_'What!? I missed again!?'_** His eyes inadvertently snapped toward the ground, hoping to find Whampire crouching there, but to his utter astonishment, Whampire wasn't even there.

 **"Up here."**

Thrym peered up where Whampire was perched in the air. His already big grin growing bigger, splitting his face into two. Then, suddenly he was gone again. Thrym anxiously looked around, but found no trace of him.

 **"Back here."** Thrym stiffened at the peculiar feeling that inundated him. His hands fell limply to his side, upon finding Whampire latched onto his back with that sickening grin. **"You should have tried harder to keep your eyes peeled on me."** Thrym flinched at those words being whispered into his ear. Such malevolence. His hands trembled in untamed fury, before he reached for the Vladat. But, then he completely stopped instead. Thrym's head reeled back as Whampire dug his teeth into his flesh, his right hand locked around his throat, while his left hand slithered over the left side of his face.

The girls watched the sight in stupefaction. However, Laxus was the most bewildered. He had already caught that sudden change in Ben's attitude when he took this Take-Over. It was confidence, as if all the mysteries had been unraveled to him. Ben always make sure to not exhibit his weakness in front of his enemy. He always wore the façade of confidence. But, this time it was real. Why? No, that wasn't what concerned him either. Even if Ben have a trick left under his sleeve, the brunet was literally running on fumes. He was only pushing himself on a single hope. There was no way Ben could pull this off, unless he has a way to recover. Or, drain the enemy? Is that what he was doing right then?

Erza, Mirajane and Cana stood there motionless, their eyes peeled at Whampire with his teeth dug into Thrym's neck. They each had their own jumbled thoughts running in their heads. Something of which, none of them could make head or tail of. That was when an excruciating bellow shattered their cluttered reveries.

 **"AARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"**

Laxus watched in apprehension as Thrym hysterically shook his body, and went back to grab Whampire by his head before forcefully yanking the Vladat of his back and pitching him straight into far side shell. Time seems to have slowed down again as the latter was sent ricocheting through several shell buildings, with blood drops tainting the air. Whampire finally crashed into the farthest end. But, Laxus' eyes drew back toward Thrym, who was holding his face, blood spilling and dripping on the ground. The blonde's eyes widened at the sight. Ground? He was so engrossed in the battle that he didn't note the land slowly rotting away. His eyes returned back to Thrym, his screams finally replaced by frightening snarl. But, that wasn't what baffled him. It was the vacant left eye socket, from where more blood was slopping out.

Cana collapsed on her knee, boring a flabbergasted face as she watched the appalling sight. Erza balled his fingers into fist and looked away, while Mirajane struggled to contain what remained of her already empty appetite.

"W-Why would Ben do that?" Cana muttered her thought, to which none had any answer. It seems, the ideal image of Ben she had in mind was completely pulverized. "H-He-"

"This is how a S-Class mission turn out sometime." Laxus said. "Sometime, you have to be prepared to do the worst. But, the only catch is, you will never know the extent of that worst." He muttered. His eyes drew back toward Thrym, who was wearing an infuriated face that made him all the more intimidating. "That is another quality you must have before you can take a S-Class mission."

"But-"

Laxus glanced back at Cana. "Ben didn't kill him, not yet. As long as he doesn't break any fundamentals, it doesn't matter if his enemies have lost a limb or two, or an eye." Laxus noted Erza shaking her head both in disbelief and acknowledgement. "In a fight, only one will win. It is not the loser who choose what await him next. That is what motivates them to fight until the end. If you are lacking, then you must do anything to win, even if it means resorting to underhanded tricks. Especially, when you are cornered by the enemy, like Ben was. If you are weak, then become strong, because weak can never defeat strong."

Meanwhile, Ben winced at the pain registering into his mind. Tearing through so many hard shells had been tough for even Whampire. But at least, he accomplished the priority. His eyes inadvertently rolled toward the eye ball clutched into his hand. Thick crimson blood tainting his entire hand, and foul smell defiling his nose. "Now that I stole this eye, he is a lion without his fangs." He clenched his palm, hoping to crush the eye before he stopped. Instead, he focused some mana to trap the eye into a blue encasing, and stuffed it into his dimensional storage. "It is time to deal with the tough guy."

Ben shoved through the debris, finally conscious of his right arm. "Tsk, when it happened?" He winced as he tried to move the hand. But, he sighed in relief instead, fortunate to find that he can move his hand atleast. The arm wasn't completely limp. It was merely exhaustion. Ben then slowly wobbled toward the source of those terrifying screams. This was going to be the final stand, and he knew it well. One more push will decide the victor here.

Ben meandered through the remodeled infrastructures, counting the number of buildings he had been through. Stepping out the final one, he blew out a profound breath. "Eight. Did he used all his remaining strength to throw me?" He mused, grimacing as the pain once again shot through his body. He then tore his eyes from the surrounding, and peered at Thrym. Losing an eye has certainly made him infuriated, obvious from that deep sneer baring fangs.

Inhaling deeply, Ben shouted. "You sure, you wanna continue?" He raised his left hand, blemished in blood, and tightly squeezed his palm and fingers, causing blood droplets to dip on the ground. "With that eye destroyed, you probably cannot maintain that other fake island, can you? It means, even if you beat me here, you gotta face Gildarts. I am pretty sure, you wouldn't want that. At least, not like that."

 **"You shall perish, so will your friends."** Thrym snarled. **"Just like Gildarts."**

"Done bluffing?" Ben chuckled, before biting his lips as pain again numbed his body. "I can see straight through your lies. When we first met, I asked you something, remember? I figured out that you didn't beat Gildarts. Not that he beat you either. But, no matter how you see it, you ran away from him." Thrym growled angrily, baring his teeth at the brunet. "As you are now, you are no different than a headless snake. The moment I figured out about that island being a perfect illusion, I somehow grasped what you were trying to accomplish there. You only wanted to let Queen find the Trident of Poseidon, so you could learn it whereabouts. Then, you would trap them there, as you recover the Trident. Unfortunately, I got here first. The funny thing is, you are the one who let me come here."

Thrym trembled in rage. **"How?"**

"How did I knew you would let me save me friends?" Ben let out another mirthful chortle. "Honestly, it was a big gamble. But, to answer your question, I will ask you a question instead. What was your thought at the moment you found that I knew about your fake island?" The brunet noted the dawn of realization on Thrym's face. "You wouldn't want me to reach the Queen, and foil your plan. You realized that I could see through your illusions. Of course, you would play along. But, you spared Gildarts. Is it because you suspected he was a monster who can easily beat any guardian, and interrupt you here? Of course, I also made sure to spare you a relief. I had asked him to remain quiet, hadn't I?" He chuckled. "No use letting it get to you now. You aren't the first to fall into my trap so easily."

Thrym gritted his teeth so firmly that it threatens to shatter any moment.

Ben smiled pleasantly. "I know what you are thinking. But, I wasn't the only one you underestimated. I wasn't sure whether I could beat any of those guardians by myself then. But, I was confident I wouldn't lose with my friends there. Honestly, you underestimated everyone."

 **"Yet, you are two allies short."** Thrym scoffed narcissistically.

Ben nodded once. "Yeah, yet. But, I am certain they will also get through this soon." He muttered, balling his fingers into a tight fist.

 **"Your words lack conviction."**

"Nah, I just so wanted to help them. That's all." Ben shrugged his shoulder, not bearing that poised face anymore. "They will definitely get through this, I am sure. Perhaps, it might be hard for them. But, they will absolutely win."

 **"Perhaps?"**

"Didn't knew you had such a terrific way with words too." Ben retorted smugly. "But, you seriously have time to think about them, when you have someone else to worry about?"

 **"Unfortunately, your ally will not return soon."** Thrym laughed contemptuously. **"My illusion harbor sufficient magic to not wither yet."**

"He will." Ben laughed mirthfully. "Didn't ya figure out his magic when you fought him? He can shatter any barrier and won't even look back. That is the kind of guy Gildarts is. Now that you cannot fuel your illusion any longer with your hand full with me, unless you want to run dry in the midst of our fight, he can easily nullify your magic. Well, it would be hundred times easier from before, even if I assume what you said is true."

Thrym held back his tongue, settling with narrowing his eye. **"I do not require magic to fight you. Has I not made it relevant yet?"**

"Then, I wasn't as pepped up as now." Ben chuckled. "Didn't ya caught something when I bite your flesh earlier? Or, when I dug my claws into your hands before that?" A light glimmered into his emerald eyes. "You see, Whampire can drain life energy of others. But, what I stole was your vitality. I could have just drained you with my claws, but that is a slow process. Instead, I did it in old-fashioned way. Now, I am capable of fighting you, thanks to that grub. Without your eye, you aren't invincible anymore."

Thrym growled in rage.

"So, what will be your answer? Will you continue to fight, or surrender? I wouldn't mind if you want to run away either. I wouldn't want to fight in your shoe either."

On the sideline, Mirajane was growing impatient. "Why the hell is he letting that bastard go!? Dammit, why would he even waste his time explaining everything!?"

Erza narrowed her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her breastplate. She was feeling better, after Laxus confronted her and others the sinister side of a fight. She looked at Mirajane, and deliberated what she just said. "Yeah, he wouldn't be doing this if he has the edge."

"Then, he doesn't think he has the edge." Cana supplied, still on her knees, but recovered from the awful experience.

Laxus shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He is merely buying time." He said examining his wounds, but couldn't see himself fighting that monster in his condition. "Ben knows that he cannot ask for help, even if he is hurt. He might have recovered a little, but it looks like he injured his right arm. It must have been when he was thrown."

"Injured?" Mirajane gasped, her eyes involuntarily drawing toward the brunet. She winced at the sight. "Then, shouldn't he use Swampfire to heal himself?" She remembered the Methanosian with the healing ability from her spars.

"Maybe, he doesn't have enough magic either to Take-Over again. He had used a chunk of his magic, so that this barrier could be invoked." Cana summarized. "This seal is ridiculously huge and stretches from one end of the island to other. None of us had enough magic to invoke something of this magnitude. He had probably used half of his magic, while ours summed magic make up the other half."

"That is a reasonable conclusion." Laxus mused. "This seal was activated as soon as Thrym got near the palace. That monster didn't make any move to break through either. So, let's just assume this seal is too strong for him. Or, Ben is not giving him enough time to actually try."

"Or, Ben doesn't want to waste his magic like this?" Erza emphasized. "It is hard to understand what he is usually thinking."

"Just how dumb a person can be!?" Mirajane shouted indignantly. "Just finish this already!"

Ben grew a tick mark upon hearing the screams from Mirajane. _'I don't want to hear that from you.'_ He mused, refocusing on Thrym. "I am still waiting. So, what will it be?"

Thrym glowered, not a least bit hesitant as he spoke. **"You will perish on my hand."**

Ben nodded once. "Honestly, I didn't want to fight you any longer." He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what made things turn out like this in Royal family, or why did your sister turned into the Trident of Poseidon, but I truly wished to finish this peacefully. If your cause for rebel is your sister, then I can sympathize with you. But, I couldn't bring myself to side you. Perhaps, it is because you endangered my friends, but still, I wanted things to not go this wild. It's a shame. Every time I think about this, all I can think of is utter destruction that will follow if you succeed." He slowly tapped the Omnitrix, before scrolling to the alien of his liking, and then pushed the core down.

The all too familiar jade light fainted to reveal an entirely new creature, and a formidable and malevolent one at that. Bearing a close semblance to a Demon, this new creature was a dark reddish-brown skinned, muscular humanoid, with rippling chest, arms and legs, sharp claws for fingers, and pointed ears. There was a slight tint of reddish-orange underneath of his neck, which continues on down his stomach, and the underside of his spiked tail. Spikes were extending out of both of his elbows and knees. In addition, three extremely sharp claws were protruding in the front of his feet, and another spike coming out of his heel. Another multitude of spikes were protruding from his back. He had a pair of horn on the top of his head, that had bent behind, while two tusks were also extending from his mouth. A pair of black wings on his back had perched him in the air. The Omnitrix symbol stood proudly over his chest.

 **"Demonactyl!"**

* * *

 **Omnitrix DNA Encyclopedia!**

Demonactyl is a Demon from Earthland. The appearance and abilities of Demons vary, although there are a number of common traits, which many of them share. Such traits may include horns, pointed ears, claws, tails and leathery wings. They also possess super-strength, endurance, agility, jumping, enhanced speed and flight. However, speed and flight also varies randomly individually.

Demonactyl possess Hell-Fire and Darkness-based Magic, which he can uses to perform various attacks, and can manipulate them to great extent for various effects and accomplishment. He is also capable of performing Lightning Magic to a great mastery. He can measure and locate magic and magic users from remote. He can also imbue his magic to his body to bolster his defense, almost making him impenetrable and invulnerable.

Demonactyl greatest weakness is Devil Slayer Magic. Sound-based and Holy-based Magic can achieve significant damage, against his otherwise impenetrable body due to his inclination to Dark-based Magic. His destructive aptitude is unparalleled and lacks in control, which could endanger his allies. Extremely prolonged use can quickly deplete his magic, and can also exhaust user tremendously, if the user is not accustomed to it.

* * *

"He can transform into a Demon too!?" Mirajane gasped, completely taken-aback.

Erza and Cana were also not faring too good either, as they gawked dumbfoundedly at the shape-shifter, their lower jaws slacken lightly. Even Laxus was dumbstruck, lacking in words to express himself. They were completely awestricken to find the brunette turning into one of the most powerful creatures from the darkest time, a Demon.

"Dammit, is there anything he cannot turn into?" Mirajane squeezed her fists and grumbled indignantly.

"He was saving this one for the last moment." Cana mumbled under her breathe, finally breaking out of her trance.

Erza simply shook her head. She didn't have words to voice her jeopardized thoughts.

Meanwhile, Demonactyl flexed his arms, and scrunched his fingers. **"Feels good. It has been a while since I turned into Demonactyl."**

 **"Preposterous!"** Thrym bellowed infuriatedly, flabbergasted beyond words. **"No human can Take-Over such many creatures, all alone a fiend as such Demon!"** He then gnashed his teeth to the extent that it almost threatened to break. **"But, I will lose not!"**

Both Demonactyl and Thrym shot toward each other. But, Demonactyl's eyes widened in surprise when Thrym suddenly disappeared from his sight. However, his body already switched away just when Thrym appeared right behind him with a punch. Demonactyl burrow his feet into the ground before thrusting skyward, to avoid another appendage that sailed past where he had been previously flying. Demonactyl raised his right arm, pointing at Thrym.

 **"Told ya, same trick won't work twice. Illusions can only take you that far. I have already seen through your petty but annoying trick. Just when you let my eyes get accustomed to you charging in front of me, you feint to attack from behind. But, your speed betrays you. You are just not fast enough-"**

Demonactyl flinched as soon as Thrym petered out from his sight. Instinctively, he flew out of reach at inhuman speed, just as Thrym appeared over him with his arms imbued into double hammer. His eye bore incomprehensible abhorrence, when he once again vanished in thin air. Demonactyl impulsively ducked the next incoming again, his teeth gritted in annoyance at the game of tag, while he endeavored to reassembled his chaotic thoughts.

"What is he doing?" Mirajane asked in utter befuddlement. "Why is he only dodging that bastard?" She cocked an eyebrow, as she looked at Cana for explanation. "Didn't he expose the trick just now?"

Cana focused her eyes on Demonactyl's face. "I don't know either. He is acting pretty strange."

Erza was tensed though as she watched Demonactyl struggle. Beads of sweats rolled down her forehead, as she connected the dots. "It must be Thrym's magic. Perhaps, we cannot understand it firsthand makes all the difference to us."

Cana's eyes lit up as realization dawned on her face. "Yeah. Thrym uses illusions to trick his opponents. But, his magic cannot penetrate this barrier, so he has no effect on us. However, Ben is experiencing it firsthand out there. Ben must have been affected by Thrym's illusions somehow. But, I cannot tell what kind of illusion is that from here." She looked at Laxus expectantly. "Is Thrym using something else than teleportation?"

Laxus nodded once. "It is only teleportation. But, a pretty advanced one. Like Ben had mentioned there, Thrym is letting Ben's eyes adjust to his form, before he switches out and attacks from a different place. In simple term, Thrym can teleport within a certain range. I am unsure about the basics of teleportation or illusions, but there must be a certain condition that must be met before use. But, in case of this guy, even if he can pull this off so perfectly, it consumes a little more time to adjust that huge body to a new stance."

"So, that's what Ben meant by not fast enough." Mirajane muttered upon comprehension. "I am pretty surprised to see him using his head so calmly."

"Yeah." Laxus grunted. "It is no different than what Mystogan pulled off back at the yacht. For onboards, that was no different than a mere barrier. But to me, it was like that entire ship slipped through a space, when those waves crashed."

Cana shook her head perceptively. "That is the condition you were talking 'bout. But, how can that relate to what is happening with Ben?"

"The trick here is in the air." Laxus concluded with a sigh. "Thrym's ability is better than Ben anticipated. Probably. We can see Thrym teleporting away, but he always appears a little above Ben. So, it gives him enough time to adjust to new stance. Earlier, when Ben ducked his attempt twice, both times he flew to the sky. Ben was probably confident that Thrym cannot reach him up there. But, it completely caught him off guard, when Thrym did something out of his prediction." He rationalized. "As it is now, Ben is in a pinch. His body is acting on its own from past experience, even before his mind could process this. If Ben cannot get over his thoughts and figure out this trick, it's a matter of time before he loses."

"The worst thing is, he cannot listen to us being so occupied." Cana inputted regrettably.

"I doubt Ben will let it come to that." Erza said suddenly, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. "The worst thing is, he looks pretty pissed. I just remembered, he doesn't appreciate people messing with his head."

Others looked to where Demonactyl was and found him effortlessly slithering his way around the abrupt attacks of Thrym. Demonactyl spun around at uncanny speed with his right arm leveled toward the thin air, and a big dark magic seal manifesting in thin air, just when Thrym appeared with his punch skewed back.

 **"I had enough of your fucking tricks."** Demonactyl glowered. **"I will disappear you for good."**

Thrym's eye was bulging at the ultimate face of fear: the unsympathetic face of Demonactyl and those two green eyes, devoid of any shine. Just then a huge pillar of blood-red rippling flames shot out through the magic seal, shoving Thrym back effortlessly and far away toward the other end of the battlefield. His body was forcefully sent crashing through couple dozens of standing shell infrastructures, as the column of crimson inferno blazes and seared the very ground, tainting the air with the intensity of its heat, and burning everything unfortunate enough to stand in its path into smithereens. Multiples shockwaves set off and blew away the dirt, kicking a thick cloud of dusts where Thrym hurtled and burrowed into. The entire field of the upper section was completely wiped clean, only leaving behind a dark singed ground mar toward the direction, Thrym was sent flying.

Demonactyl slowly sank to the ground, his breathing a little wayward. He scrunched his nose and clicked his tongue. A red light passed, reverting him back to his human from. His arms limply hung beside him, as he felt his body slowly leaned back. A groan escaped his lips as his body crashed on the warm ground. He didn't have a miniscule of strength in him.

Erza, Mirajane and Cana watched in anticipated for the outcome. More beads of perspirations gradually dripped from their forehead to their chin, their breathing erratic, and their heart frantic. They knew Ben cannot fight any longer. All that was left to see whether Thrym was.

Laxus stared toward the dome of dust, slowly settling and unraveling the remodeled vicinity. There was everything to be awed about. The entire area had been pulverized. But, the blonde's eyes lingered there for only one person. He clenched his teeth at dread washing over him. What was this feeling inside him? He didn't know. He didn't want to know.

Everyone could only gasp as a silhouette made it presence known to them. Their eyes inadvertently drew toward Thrym, dragging himself toward the brunet. The shadow had made him undistinguishable, until he stepped into the dim light. More gasps tore through everyone's throat at the bizarre sight. Thrym was no longer recognizable. Yes, he was still the same big man with rippling muscular build. But, he had lost that long beard and hair, while the blood tainting his face has completely smeared him dry red. Fumes were rising off his scorched frame, but just calling them burned would be a huge understatement, after how his skin has completely worn off, as if another second in those flames would have completely melted him.

Both Erza and Mirajane were about to barge out of the barrier, but Laxus stopped them. "Wait. Even if Ben is down, Thrym cannot kill him. Ben still has a trick up his sleeve. I doubt, Thrym has anything left to fight with, but don't take any chance. If you go out, there is a possibility that everything Ben has done would be for nothing. Who knows, Thrym would want that too. You know better what Ben will choose between you and a mass-murdering weapon."

"But-"

Cana put a comforting hand on Erza's shoulder. "Think carefully. Laxus has got a point. But, if Ben is in danger, I will accompany you as well. I doubt, anyone of us would sit back."

"Remember, this was well within his calculation." Laxus nodded once, scaling to his feet, as he held onto the wall to support himself. "Hold yourself back, until I give you the go."

Erza clenched her teeth and reluctantly complied. Mirajane balling her fingers into fists, as she gnashed her teeth. This wait was going to be the longest one of their life.

Thrym literally hauled his body across the field to stand in front of the brunet, and looked down at him. **"I must applaud your forte – a virtue little known with your kind. I indeed misjudged you, for which I compensated profoundly. Yet, I will stand until the last."** He muttered, mustering his strength and then lifting his right hand to punch the brunet. But, Thrym paused when Ben chortled faintly, before he broke down into hysteric cough. **"You are indeed a fascinating human, to laugh at the face of your death."**

"Sorry, I couldn't help." Ben sneezed. "Never anticipated, you would kill me and lose your only chance? I didn't think, you would be willing to sacrifice the Trident." He then calmed down, inhaling deep breath as he stared toward the sky. "But, I am not worried 'bout what I don't have with me." He paused, letting his words register into Thrym's head, before he smiled mirthfully. "Can't you feel it?"

"Not everyone can sense magic as you, brat." Thrym stiffened. "Yo, I came here to answer your challenge Thrym. But, first-" Thrym tilted his head to glance at the source of the familiar voice, only to be graced with a punch in his face that sent him hurtling on the ground. "-move away from the kid."

Ben blew a deep breath and looked at Gildarts, towering over him. "Took you long enough, old fart." He chuckled at Gildarts' sheepish face. "Hadn't I told you to finish your business with him there? See how much stuffs were destroyed here. The old man would go crazy if he heard 'bout this." Gildarts' laughed candidly at the blatant accusation. "Rook and Mystogan are back in the alley. Behind us, I think. They have just returned, not too long ago. See that they are safe, will ya?" He murmured with a sigh, audible enough for only Gildarts to hear. "Watch out for Mystogan especially."

"Don't worry about 'em, kid. Take some rest." Ben only remember watching Gildarts walk off, his words lulling him to sleep. "I have got this."

* * *

 **Read & review. **


	20. X780! Playing It By Ear!

**Un-edited!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **X780!**

 **Playing It By Ear!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tale: The Lost Hero!**

* * *

 _Ben approached a brunette girl with long, black hair tied in a ponytail, and a pair of big brown eyes. She was donning a long-sleeved red shirt, with red and peach colored patterned sweater, green shorts, and a pair of brown shoes and gloves. "Hey, see ya later then?"_

 _Kai nodded, leaning forward and kissing Ben on the cheek. "Yeah."_

 _Ben blushed, but quickly shrugged it off. "Sorry 'bout canceling our date tonight. This was unplanned." He then shook his head, as he held her hand. "I promise to make up for this some other time."_

 _"I will hold you on that then." Kai giggled. "But, you won't be off the hook as easy as this time."_

 _"I look forward to that." Ben laughed._

 _A cough broke the union._

 _Ben quickly looked at the new interruption. "Yo Rook, ready to go, eh?" The Revonnahgander nodded regrettably, yet smiling subtly at the couple. Ben's eyes then drew toward another person, trailing behind Rook. "Let me know if you learn anything else, grandpa." He said to an old man, in his favorite Hawaiian shirt, and white pants._

 _"Take care, Ben." Max said with a sigh._

 _"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it. I will go kick some butts, and return as soon as possible." Ben gave a thumb up and his signature toothy grin. "See ya later, grandpa." He said, turning toward the white circular ships with long wings, stationed at the dock. "Let's go Rook."_

 _"Rook, make sure to submit a detailed report when you return." Max instructed the Revonnahgander. "Also, see that you guys don't end up in trouble. Ben got this obsession with deep-shit troubles."_

 _Rook nodded once. "Will do, Magister Tennyson."_

"Don't go!"

"Ben! Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"DON'T GO!" Ben screamed as he shot up from his bed. His eyes were wide in fright, and his entire face bore anxiety and restlessness. He looked around to see where he was, and found himself in an unfamiliar room, tucked under a soft mattress and covered in sweat. His vision was blurry, and head pounding for some reason, as he held his forehead to nurse the migraine. He seriously hates reliving those dreams.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mirajane's voice rang out.

Ben blinked in confusion, and looked over the side of his double-sized bed, to find the eldest of Strauss siblings on the floor. "Mira? Sorry, did I do that?" He asked in a bit of bewilderment. He then moved to get off his bed, but winced as pain shot through his body.

"I am alright. Don't push yourself, ya big dummy." Mirajane assured, hastily scrambling to her feet, and pushing Ben back on the bed. "No need to get up yet."

Ben sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. Mirjana's unintentionally strong grip on his shoulder was hurting more than his body itself, but he couldn't have mentioned that to her. "Don't worry about me." He then once again analyzed the room. It was a huge room, and lavished with decorations and exclusive furnishes. He peered at the ivory-haired girl again. "Where are we?"

"Jötunheimr." Mirajane nonchalantly flopped down on his right, and noted his confusion. "The palace?"

Ben's face lit up in embarrassment as he smiled sheepishly, a finger itching the side of his forehead. "So, we won, huh?"

"Yeah." Mirajane nodded once.

A moment of silence passed by, leaving Ben to notice the huge window with curtain entailed. It was the middle of night, probably, at least from it appeared. He looked back at Mirajane again. "How long have I been out?"

"You slept through entire two days. This is the third night. " Mirajane shrugged nonchalantly. "You were completely wasted." She then leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder absentmindedly. "Don't scare us like that again."

"Sorry." Ben mused, sighing loudly. "Mind if I ask you to explain everything in detail?" He asked softly, a frown crossing his face at his lack of knowledge. He also detests when he doesn't know anything. "I don't think, I could rest until I learn everything." Another brief moment of silence ensued, before Ben felt Mirajane nodding her head once against his right shoulder. He grimaced faintly as pain renewed in his wounded shoulder. But once again, he didn't want to tell her off. "You can explain from after I passed out."

"I guess." Mirajane murmured quietly. Ben finally noticed her faint breathing that sent a shiver up Ben's spine. This time, he truly wished he could tell her that he was uncomfortable. Unaware of Ben's mental turmoil, Mirajane began. "Gildarts' won the fight. As you had anticipated, he nullified the entire illusion magic or whatever it was with his own, but he didn't lose as much magic as he should have, with you destroying that… eye source. Thrym still tried to put up a fight, but he lacked enough magic or strength. It was effortless for Gildarts, since Thrym was compelled to eventually forfeit, especially after he lost his right arm to Gildarts' magic."

"Uh-huh. That guy was stubborn, and it cost him dearly." Ben nodded, deliberating everything was said. "What about the kingdom, and those statues we hid in the lower island?"

"Queen Otohime reversed the petrification on King Neptune, who annulled the curse from the kingdom later that day." Mirajane breathed aloud. "The entire kingdom was rejoiced. They have been celebrating since then. It took them a while to get in their grooves, but the residents also tended to our injuries. We were off the hook pretty easily. Even Lisanna, Natsu, and Gray were relatively unharmed. Laxus, Rook and Mystogan were pretty serious though. I haven't seen Mystogan since then, but Laxus and Rook were back to their feet today. You were the last, I think."

"That is good." Ben sighed, exhaling the breath he didn't remember holding. "I am glad."

"Yeah, me too." Mirajane muttered. "It is rough for these people. They lost centuries being stuck in the curse. Now, most of them are homeless, and lacks food. Fortunately, the entire Royal family also lent a hand to commoners. They went hunting together to end the food crisis, and the soldiers are helping the people with renovations already. This is a pretty good kingdom. It has only been two days, and they are already trying hard to return to their daily lives."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

"You can tell, eh?" Mirajane smiled faintly. "I don't understand, but I feel like these people are helping us out of obligation. I heard from Lisanna that merfolk and fishfolk dislike humans. I heard that humans used to enslave and sell them to nobles, humiliate them, and were mere objects of appeasement. When I confronted Queen about this, but she didn't deny. But, she didn't approve either."

"Oh." Ben scratched the side of his cheek in deliberation, so lost in his thoughts that having Mirajane in such close proximity didn't bother him anymore. "So, Lisanna found that all by herself, eh? She is pretty good with words."

"I guess." Mirajane muttered. "She learnt about this back at that fake island. I literally grilled her to hear how much she knew."

"So, how much she knew?"

Mirajane looked up into a pair of emerald orbs peering down at him. Finally, conscious of their closeness and predicament, she quickly breaks some distance, her face turned a faint shade of red. She was lucky that the room was pretty dim to hide her mortification.

"Mira?"

"Uh, where was I again?" Mirajane asked in a bit of confusion, regaining her bearing as she pushed back few locks of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, about Lisanna. She mentioned something about Dragons, and some kind of civil war breaking out in this kingdom. But, she hadn't understood much to remember to begin with. However, she mentioned something interesting about Thrym."

Ben mentally noted to ask King Neptune about the Dragons and civil war, before he focused on Mirajane again. "Yeah? What about him?"

"Thrym was the first Prince of this kingdom, that was before his treachery." Mirajane spoke, reminiscing her conversation with her sister. "She also mentioned about the Trident of Poseidon being none other than the Princess."

Ben felt confusion mess with his comprehension. "Wait! Was?"

Mirajane fidgeted with her fingers as she squirmed into her seat. "I heard this from Gildarts that Thrym was publicly executed the very next day."

"Oh." Ben sighed aloud. "I wouldn't say, I am surprised." He muttered absentmindedly. "Not only did he abandoned his kingdom, but was charged with treason. Laxus had also mentioned something like he and that Emperor had slaughtered three of the guardians. This was probably the only way to quench the anger of the public."

Mirajane blinked in surprise. "So, you knew that he was a Prince?"

Noting the bewildered face of Mirajane, Ben shook his head pessimistically. "All I knew was that he had lost his sister to this kingdom, and that his sister was the Trident of Poseidon. From what you mentioned just now, it was easier to connect the dots." He spoke as he leant in. "But, it still came as a surprise that the Trident of Poseidon was actually forged upon the sacrifice of the Princess."

Mirajane shook her head in defiance. Ben raised an eye in curiosity as Mirajane inputted. "Princess was not sacrificed. Apparently, Otohime has let it slip that Princess Shirahoshi held huge magic since birth. When the Trident was being forged, the gathered magic had become destabilized. To prevent disastrous aftermath, a suitable receptacle was needed."

Thinking for a moment, the brunet bobbed his head. "So, Princess actually became the container to trap those magic. That can explain the living vibes I got from the Trident." He shook his head cynically. "Who could have guessed, to save something, you must sacrifice another. It must have been hard for Neptune."

"More or less."

Flicking back a little, Ben tried to amass everything he learnt. In all this, he learnt almost everything. But, there was only one unknown variable that didn't sit well with him. Western Emperor. Sighing, Ben shrugged indifferently. "Honestly, I don't feel like there is anything left for us to do." Mirajane noted a pair of pointed eyes looking at her. "I know, you probably feel really awkward around the peoples here. It wouldn't come as a surprise, even without the dark history they and human shares. Since, they also had some traumatizing experiences to suffer after all. As it is now, I would say we shouldn't extend our stay. Our mission is already accomplished anyway."

Mirajane was silent for a moment before she sat up straight and shrugged. "What 'bout the Trident? Are you going to leave it here?"

"I guess." Ben mused. "But, I have to make sure how safe it is here. However, what happens next would entirely depend on how the conversations go. We probably have to be prepared for the worst scenario, just in case."

They sat in silence for a brief moment. Neither of them spoke for a while. Ben sighed again, letting his finger run through his messy hair. All this has been just too much for him. Thinking and planning has never been his forte. All he took was a gamble, which he won. Unfortunately, that only made him much more miserable. He hasn't changed. Not a bit.

Mirajane didn't like that face. That listlessness and torture only made it harder for her to remain calmed. "What are you thinking?" She finally enquired.

"…"

Mirajane blinked in surprise, and slightly leant in. Tapping the brunet on the shoulder, she asked again. "Ben? Still in there?" She snapped a finger in front of his face before shaking him. "Ben?"

"Huh? Sorry, did you say something?" Ben noticed relief wash over Mirajane's face, and could only raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "What happened?"

Mirajane shook her head halfheartedly. "I should be asking that question."

"Huh?"

"You spaced-out again. You have done that a lot in the last ten minutes."

"Oh." Ben mouthed, hunching forward. Was it so palpable on his face, even in this faint light? "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Mirajane furrowed her eyebrow, and a sad frown crossed her face. "I will be concerned, if you are hurting dammit, and stop repeating that goddamn sorry every time! It is so not like you!" She disputed stoutly, wearing a pout which she can only do. "Were you thinking about that nightmare?"

Ben flinched inadvertently. Where did that come from? His lower jaw become stiff, as he spoke. "That was nothing."

"So, now it is nothing, is it?" Mirajane pursed her lips in displeasure, wearing an indignant face. "Then, let me rephrase it for ya." She pointedly looked brunet in the eyes. "Who is Kai?" She was startled at the face, Ben was wearing suddenly. His eyes even lost that only emotion palpable, his vulnerable dimness replaced by detached void. Realizing her mistake, Mirajane shook her head lamentably. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said penitently. "I-I just heard you mumbling names in your sleep, and you called Kai to someone." She muttered humbly. "Forget I asked."

Ben regretted worrying Mirajane, and now she was the one apologizing. Shaking his head, he feigned a smile, that forlornness once again manifesting into his pale eyes. "Kai…" He inhaled deeply, waiting for a moment to let his emotions curb. "Kai was a… special friend." He laughed dryly, a grim frown crossing his visage. "But, she also died alongside everyone back home." He muttered humorlessly.

Mirajane was jealous, but refuted from uttering anything. She always knew Ben had suffered extremely, and yet never once complained. But, she never anticipated that the losses were so heavy on him, and he had been burdening them alone all this time.

"Because, I was at fault." Mirajane sat there flabbergasted to hear the brunet's turmoil. "The worst thing is you know what?" Ben noted his hand quivering, as a hoarse laugh escaped his mouth. "I didn't learn. I even risked everyone's lives as I did back then. I endangered everyone's lives, including Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, and yours." His body trembled faintly. He was feeling cold for some reason. "Even if I had the power, I couldn't do i-"

"Shhh." Mirajane put a finger on Ben's mouth, and looked into his repentant eyes. "You remember what you told me that night on the roof? I too somewhat understand your pain, and the reason why you fight."

Ben was lost into those big deep blue eyes. "You don't understand?"

Mirajane smiled humbly. "I won't say I do, because you were the one to suffer. But, you understand your responsibility, and the burden you carry. That is why you are afraid." Her voice was little throaty, as she leant in, almost pushing the brunet on his back. "You never imperiled our lives, not even once. You only trusted your feeling in the midst of a battle. You trusted us… all of us." She scooted closer, her hand on his chest pinned him on the squishy bed, and her face were only inches away from him. "You made the right choice."

Ben's voice was caught in his throat, as Mirajane's warm breath caressed his cheek and her hand stroked his chest. He could already distinguish the huskiness in her voice. But, his brain was dead. As if he has lost all senses of reasoning. His body refusing his will, as he felt something welling up inside him.

Mirajane further leant down toward his ear, her body almost on top of him. A pleasant shiver of delight caught Ben by surprise, when Mirajane licked his earlobe. "Are you nervous?" Her big blue eyes looked at Ben, probing him for answer.

Ben's senses went haywire as his eyes flicked toward her tongue wetting her lips. Nervousness bubbling inside him as his thoughts slowly ebbed away. He shared her intense stares as she loosens her hold onto him. She was giving him a chance to escape? But, then he felt her breathe on his lips, as she parted her lips and leaned toward him. His green eyes captivated by her cerulean pairs. Then, it finally happened. Mirajane captured Ben's lips with her own, and Ben instantly melted away from the heat that embraced him, and relished in the sweetness. Mirajane let out a sigh and pushed her lips harder into Ben's, lightly nipping at his bottom lip, and then gently urging him for more.

Mirajane smiled subtly, feeling Ben giving up the remnant of his resistance, and opening his mouth. His hand involuntarily moved up and pinned her to him, as his arousal was more apparent. Ben felt a jolt of lightning striking him as he felt her tongue pushed into his mouth, shredding apart whatever defiance he had left. Mirajane savored the sensual moans of Ben, as her tongue explored the inside of his mouth. Flicking at his teeth and then joining his tongue, she could only press deeper for more, until the urge to breath parted them.

Mirajane was panting, few dribble of saliva dipping into Ben's open mouth. Her face flustered, and soon Ben shared her uneasiness when he realized Mirajane literally straddling his hips, and slowly gyrating her pelvis, her breasts pressed on his chest, while he had been pinning her on him. He was pretty certain that his arousal was evident to her. No. She was doing to see his discomfort, which only added to his mortification. Quickly releasing his hold, the brunet tried to get up, however his body refused to obey him. Before Ben could come up with anything, Mirajane quickly leant in for another peck, and hastily got off the brunet afore storming off.

Ben laid there, lost in his muddled thoughts, his hand spread by his side. What just happened? He didn't understand. His chest was heaving erratically, as he reached with one hand and touched his mouth, still moist from the little session. A little part of him implored him to see to his urges, whilst another part of him was goading him for surrendering to Mirajane's ministration so easily. He felt humiliated of sort. He didn't know how he was going to face Mirajane tomorrow, or how this night would affect his precious friendship with her. Or, how others would react to this when they come to learn about this? The brunet was literally mortified at the mere thought. That subtle sly smile on her face when Mirajane was leaving didn't help much with the embarrassment.

However, Ben couldn't help the slight guilt freaking him inside out. Not counting his regressed physical age, the brunet was intellectually nine year older than Mirajane. Probably, the only reason why he never really made a move on the girls. For him to participate in such an indecent act with a much younger girl was disgraceful. Ben knew it was just an excuse for a reasoning to deem himself wrong and restrain him, but it mattered to him, even if in the slightest.

Acknowledging a relationship required him to be prepared both physically and mentally. Something, he hadn't considered until then. No words were spoken and he could already feel another burden weighing on his shoulder. He had a lot of thinking to do that night, and he knew, that was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next day found Ben meandering through the streets of the kingdom, analyzing the repercussions of the battle suffered by the island. He noted the fishfolks and merfolks slowly organizing themselves, still devastated from the loss, but working toward a new future nonetheless. A chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered how much semblance they bear with one of his aliens, Ripjaws. His eyes drew toward the folks, staring at him like he was crazy. Perhaps, he laughed a little too loud. But, he didn't fail to catch a glimpse of wariness in them.

 _'It is as Mira said.'_ Ben mused, his attention inadvertently drew toward the eldest of the Strauss siblings. He had literally spent the entire night rationalizing to justify Mirajane's action from last night. Not that he had any luck with that. Except for that he remained awake last night, which brought him out on the street in such early morning. Probably, the breath of fresh air would help him think something. But, just remembering that kiss was enough to remind him how mortifying the day was going to be. He still didn't know how he was going to face her.

"So, you are finally awake?"

Ben spun around and found the Revonnahgander approaching him. "Yo Rook, how are you feelin'?" He waved his hand in greeting, a smile growing on his face. "Seems like, you are doing fine."

"Not fine." Rook frowned, pitching his trashed Proto-Tool at the brunet. "Can you repair this?"

Ben's left eye twitched once as he held the Proto-Tool in front of his face. "You are asking this here?" He scowled with a tick of mark popping on his forehead. "Do I need to remind you, I am not Azmuth? Hell, even he would have trouble with this." He scrutinized the barrel, then the muzzle. "Did it blow on your face or what? Wait, is it dead?"

Rook scowled indignantly. "Something like that." He asserted with a bob of his head. "What about this?" He then pointed to rupture in his left shoulder pad that extended down to the lacrima implanted within. "Could it be repaired?"

Ben tapped his chin in contemplation, as he eyed the armor. "Probably." He nodded once. "So long that lacrima is intact. From the look of it, it seems possible at least." He stated as a matter of fact. "I will look at it after we return back home." He sighed aloud. "But, this is going to be a hell of work. We cannot find these materials here. So, we will probably have to do with what little we have." The brunette deliberated audibly. "From the look of it, you suffered some pretty heavy losses. I will be honest. I might repair most of it, but you cannot expect them to be as good as new. You might need an alternative."

The Revonnahgander looked impatient, as he furrowed his eyebrow. "Then, how long we will stay here?"

"I am getting as restless as you." Ben chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry. I was also planning to leave as soon as possible. I just got some unfinished business to see here." He looked at Rook expectantly. "To do it right, I want your help." Rook nodded once, folding his hands on his chest. "I heard rumors about a civil war. Can you enquire about it? These people don't seem to like humans. Perhaps, you will have a better luck." He muttered, wandering toward the palace. "Also, while you are at it, see whether you could learn more about Dragons and that Emperor? Even if it has been 400 years, I still want to know about him. We could later investigate about the current Emperor, when we return home."

Rook bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "I will look into it."

"Great."

"I presume, you are updated of our situation."

Craning his neck to see, Ben looked at the Revonnahgander. "Yeah, I heard it last ni-ni…" The corner of his mouth twitched once at the recollection, and he cough involuntarily. "Ah, I heard it last night." He muttered, shrugging his shoulder as gullibly as possible. "M-Mira filled me in."

Rook was eyeing the brunet intriguingly. "Oh." He mouthed, a subtle smirk creeping on his face. But he decided to not broach it, whatever it was, and instead settled with a contended sigh. "There is something else I want you to know." An affirmative notion prompted Rook to continue, in a much lower voice. "The mission to assassinate Laughing Coffin Guild Master was successful."

"Uh-huh."

"However, someone else did the assassination." Ben's neck snapped around, his eyes probing Rook for details. "I suspect that the intruder was aware of our presence." Rook said, stroking his chin in reflection as he matched the pace of the brunet. "Mystogan was also confident that the intruder was no mage. But, we witnessed him molding his hands into weapons. No doubt there."

Ben halted and looked at the Revonnahgander pointedly, bearing a grave face. "Did you pursue him?"

"No." Rook admitted blatantly. "The risk was great."

"Any idea who might he be?"

Rook took a moment to consider, as an influx of memories returned back to him. He shook his head, a finger still stroking his chin. "No." He lied about the strange familiarity about him. He couldn't tell Ben anything unverified. Information on mere instinct might prove fatal.

Ben bit his lip, as he pondered the situation. "That guy could be related to the assassination attempt on me too." He mused. "He might have had a lead at the very least." He grunted, absentmindedly burrowing his feet in the ground. "But, how can someone use magic without using magic? Mystogan is pretty good in detecting magic, so I am not going to distrust him. Then, could it be, he was from Edolas? That would explain how you thought he knew you. He actually knew Mystogan probably."

Rook shook his head pessimistically. "I am afraid not. I reached to same conclusion. However, Mystogan denied that prospect. According to him, even if Edolas native cannot harbor magic, they use tools. Thus, they must have exuded magic in some form." He explained. "I find his justification reasonable."

"Yeah, if he puts it like that, then sure." Ben nodded in affirmation. "I think, we should search him after we have returned. We cannot let this rest like this. Who knows, it might come to bite us later. The worst-case scenario would be Magic Council. I don't want 'em to find 'bout this." He glanced around, and noted the street getting busier. "We will continue this later. See ya later in an hour or so."

"Sure."

Ben watched Rook retreat into the crowds, his curiosity peaking, the more he deliberated the situation. There was no way he could let this rest. He along with Rook and Mystogan had been operating in shadow for a while, and were eliminating the dark guilds associated with Balam Alliance one at a time. Mostly, they would pursue those whose involvement is in headlines. However, they were yet to retrieve anything valuable knowledge. Regardless, the most significant concern was, if their involvement were exposed to the public, it would only soil Fairy Tail's reputation, and would risk great repercussion from the Magic Council. This was going to be a pain. At least, it wouldn't be a trouble to disregard those information, if they come from unreliable source.

Ben moaned in annoyance, as he mussed his hair. For now, he will go with the priority, that was Neptune and the Trident of Poseidon. He peered toward Jötunheimr, and halfheartedly forced himself toward it.

* * *

"Ben! FIGHT M-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An arc of blue light sent Natsu flying through the big corridor, and out of the big window into the garden. "Moron. Does charging headlong is all he knows?" Ben grumbled, raising his other hand and priming it at the onyx-haired boy who was sneaking up at him from behind, with a big ice hammer as his choice of weapon. "At least, you don't disappoint me, eh?"

Gray stopped dead in his track, and idly dematerialized the hammer as he whistled. "Nah, I give up."

The corner of Ben's mouth twitched once. "Bummer."

"What? You said that it is better to surrender and live than fight a losing battle?" Gray scowled, folding his hand behind his head. "I cannot beat ya alone."

"But, aren't you just runnin' away?" Ben crooked an eyebrow provocatively, a subtle grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "That blockhead was much scarier than ya."

Gray grew a tick mark, the corner of his mouth twitching as he shouted. "What did ya say, asshol-"

"However, I also remember telling that you better don't let your opponent provoke ya in, didn't I?" Ben smiled deviously as blue mists began wafting off his outstretched hand with open palm.

"…" Gray's gawked at Ben like a deer caught in headlight.

Another arc of blue light and Gray was ricochet through the corridor and out from the front door. Ben couldn't help but snigger in mirth as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, and resumed his interrupted trek toward where he presumed the court hall to be located. The guards in the corridor could only gawk at the brunet in absolute bewilderment, completely out of loop of what transpired there.

Ben cocked an eyebrow as he watched a shark merman floating toward him, with the help of a bubble around his big blue tail. He was big and muscular with wide chest and big arm, and has a big face framed with blue wavy hair that reached to his shoulder. He also has gills on his massive neck. He was donning a dark garment around his waist, held up by an extremely long sash.

 **"I heard report that you finally woke up."** The merman bowed slightly. **"I am Fukaboshi, first Prince of Ryugu Kingdom. I am here to deliver a message from father."**

"Oh." Ben mouthed, whistling in amazement at the importance of the merman standing in front of him. "I am Ben. Nice to meet you." He returned the greeting with a bob of his head. "Didn't expect someone of your position to come for me."

 **"Yes."** Fukaboshi said, unperturbed at the implication. **"'Tis a great honor to be here myself."** He said turning around. **"Now if you will follow me, I will guide us to father."**

"Sure." Ben shrugged his shoulder as he followed Fukaboshi. He was certainly astonished. He wouldn't have expected someone bearing the royal blood to be his escort here. "If you don't mind me asking, how is the situation outside?"

Fukaboshi looked at the brunet. **"I was informed that you went on a stroll."**

"Yeah." Ben muttered, folding his hands behind his head. "But, it is hard to estimate anything when the people here are so wary of you. It was pretty uncomfortable. So, I refrained for talking with anyone."

 **"I must apologize for-"**

"Don't bother." Ben said dismissively. "I am aware of why. I wouldn't blame them."

 **"Good grief."** Fukaboshi couldn't help but sigh aloud. **"I heard of your courage from mother. I am truly honored to have make your acquaintance."**

"Yeah, me too." Ben chortled.

 **"This way."** Fukaboshi gestured into a big hall.

Ben sauntered inside, craning his neck to take in the spectacular sight of the big room. But, his attention was drawn toward the giant, muscular coelacanth merman gracing the throne in the opposite end. Ben slowly walked forward, his eyes distinguishing the features of the merman. He had beady eyes, and red nose, long thick orange curly hair and beard. He was also bare-chested as Fukaboshi, and had blue tail. Matching black tattoos were visible on both his arms, while a gold crown resembling a tulip was perched on his head.

"I guess, you are King Neptune." Ben stated, looking at the giant merman. His body though was pretty stiff under that scrutinizing stare of the merman.

 **"Aye-jamon."**

Ben sweat-dropped. What with the Kings and their catchphrase? He peered back over his shoulder, and noted the guards and Fukaboshi exiting the room. Scrunching his eyebrow, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at Neptune. "So, what did you called me for? I honestly wasn't expecting this audience with you until later."

 **"I personally want to offer my gratitude for your valor in this war-jamon."** Neptune peered at the brunet in gratefulness.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but are you sure a King is supposed to do that?" Ben mussed as he rubbed the back of his head, involuntarily kicking at the floor as he slightly squirmed in embarrassment. "It was everyone's collective effort. I couldn't have pulled this off alone."

 **"Such I heard-jamon."** Neptune bobbed his head once. **"Your friends endeavor brought your effort to fruition-jamon. Ryugu is fortunate to have such valiant mages aid us in our dire hour of needs-jamon. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Ryugu will forever be in your debt-jamon."**

"Don't embarrass me any further." Ben muttered awkwardly. "I had only come here to find the Trident of Poseidon. Thus, we only offered our help to Queen Otohime in return of letting us verify its existence."

Neptune laughed mirthfully. **"Trident of Poseidon is our honor and the pride of Ryugu. Thus, we cannot part with her-jamon. But, should you have any other wish, we would gladly see it is granted-jamon."**

Ben let out a chuckle. "That I heard." He couldn't help but snort. "I also heard what you went through just to ensure its safety." He then clicked his tongue, refraining from uttering anything he might regret. "It is not like, I really wanted it anyway." He shrugged his shoulder dismissively. "At first, I just wanted to destroy it because there was no one here to ensure it safety. I wouldn't have known that we will recover a lost kingdom. As it is now, I don't see a reason to destroy it… her anymore."

Neptune could only laugh. This kid was certainly intriguing, and very insightful.

Ben was scratching the side of his cheek. "By the way, if you really want to honor us, then I would rather have you answer five of my questions." An acknowledged nod motioned Ben to continue. "I won't ask of your reason to choose Princess Shirahoshi as a vessel for Poseidon, or the cause of Thrym's betrayal. If you think your decisions were for the future of Ryugu and its people, you are probably right. But, I am still curious, why would you have Thrym executed without trial? Wasn't he your son?"

 **"Had I other choice, I would not have resorted to such a cruelty-jamon."** Neptune muttered, a hand stroking his beard. **"It was his choice to imperil Ryugu. The kingdom cannot overcome it grief with the past haunting it-jamon. This is an obligation of the King to see the empire safety above all else-jamon."**

Ben nodded his head in acknowledgement, giving a brief smile as he does that. Neptune seemed wise to speak that without faltering or reluctance. "Second question then, how much do you know about the western continent and the Emperor who had invaded Ryugu then?"

 **"Unfortunately, we have no knowledge of it-jamon."** Neptune said as a matter of factly. **"None who fought him ever returned-jamon. He was a mystery to us-jamon."**

"That was unexpected." Ben blurted in disappointment, his curiosity peaking to learn more about this. "Then, third question. I heard from Queen Otohime of your desperation during the disturbance due to Dragons. But, was there any other reason behind forging the Trident of Poseidon?"

 **"No-jamon. 400 years ago, Dragons of west brought anarchism on the Dragons of east. It was heard, Dragons and humans of east went into battle with the west-jamon. But, little was known to us and little we cared-jamon."**

Ben arched an eyebrow as he processed the new information. "Fourth question: what would happen to the gatekeepers guarding the spatial barrier separating Ryugu from Earthland? As far as I heard, except for fourth prison guardian who fought Laxus, rest are dead. Wouldn't this put you in the backfoot? This place is not as well protected as it was before."

 **"Indeed. Thus, we are in the midst of summoning more warriors to reinforce the barrier-jamon. There is little we can accomplish otherwise-jamon."**

Ben blew a breath as he lightly rubbed the side of his forehead. "Then, this would be my final question. How safe is the Trident of Poseidon in here?" He closed his eyes, shaking his head as he did so. "Please don't give another of those cliché lines that you will protect her with your life or anything like that." The brunet opened his eyes and glanced at Neptune gravely. "Ryugu was invaded once. You cannot neglect the possibility of it happening again, and next time, you might not be this lucky."

 **"Should such a day return, I will unquestionably destroy her-jamon."**

There was no hesitation. Ben gawked at the giant merman wide-eyed. _'Is he serious?'_ The brunet could only shake his head, overcoming his bewildered thoughts as he opened his mouth to speak again. "That wasn't…" He inhaled deeply, bearing his composure. "Very well." He slightly hunched forth, kneeling in front of the King as he bowed his head in admiration. "Now if you would allow me King Neptune, I wish to express a request."

 **"No need to be so formal-jamon."** Neptune guffawed jovially. **"It would be my honor to see to your wishes-jamon."**

Ben bobbed his head once as he stood up again. "During our sail for here, we were ambushed by some guardians protecting the vicinity of Ryugu. They didn't prove much of a challenge to us but our ship was trashed. As it is now, we don't have a ride back home." He mused, scratching his cheek in awkwardness. "I won't ask you to spare us a ride. I know pretty well of how desperate Ryugu is at the moment. Missing centuries of your life is a grave deal. So, as long as you could make some arrangement for some planks and ropes, and return us back to our ship, I can repair it myself to set sail."

 **"Very well-jamon. There is a forest on the western edge from where we can gather planks of your requirement-jamon. We will have it arranged at the earliest-jamon."**

"Thank you." Ben said in appreciation.

Neptune nodded in acknowledgment, smiling in mirth. **"Until the preparations are met, I would like to invite you and all your friends to a banquet."**

"I appreciate it." Ben shook his head pessimistically. "But, there is no need for that. Like I mentioned before, your kingdom is desperate enough already. Don't bother with these trivial matters." He grinned, bowing again. "Now, if you excuse me."

Neptune could watch in amazement as Ben left the room. To have such insight to discern the situation, a heart that care for others, and blessed with power to protect them. This kid was everything the Queen told him. **"The world has certainly become kinder in these lost 400 years."**

Ben left the room, musing something incoherently as he mussed his hair, when he noticed Gildarts and Laxus waiting outside. "Yo, old fart."

"Yo, little shrimp."

Laxus sweat-dropped. Even the merfolk and fishmen guards within hearing range also blanched. What was with that greeting? The blonde clicked his teeth in annoyance, as he folded his hands over his chest. "So, what was this 'bout?"

"Nothing actually. Remember our ship was trashed? So, I asked for help. We cannot go home otherwise. I am just looking forward to rest."

Laxus' looked at Ben and nodded once as did so. "What 'bout the Trident of Poseidon?"

Ben blew a deep breath. "I don't know." He sighed profoundly, rubbing his neck as he sauntered through the corridor. "I don't know." He murmured. "I don't know what to do."

Gildarts' chuckled in mirth. "Then, let us just leave the Trident where she rightfully belongs." He ruffled the brunet's hair, grinning as he did so. "Until now, I left all the decisions onto you, trusting in you. You did amazing, and tackled everything that came your way head-on, while also considering the best option every time. But, you overdid yourself in the end." He muttered half-heartedly. "I have been thinking this while you were sleeping. None of us can bring to destroy her, and we cannot just hand over this another mass-murdering weapon to the empire. In the end, doesn't matter whether she stays here or there, the risk will be the same. Even more, if we had to handover her to the empire. There are many who would want their hand on the Trident."

"So, you are suggesting that we leave the Trident of Poseidon here?"

Gildarts' laughed as he patted Ben on his head, much to latter's aggravation. "This is your mission, little shrimp. I wouldn't tell you what to do. I will only follow you, believing you did the right thing."

"Eh, but I would still be reporting you to gramps for all the destruction, you know. You also irresponsibly let Thrym escape back then. So, you are in a heap of deep shit troubles." Ben said flippantly, quirking an eyebrow as he good-humoredly ribbed Gildarts. "You are not off the hook yet, old geezer."

Gildarts' pulled a face, his left eye twitching rapidly. "It was you who wrecked the place before me, brat!"

"Because you let that bastard escape in the first place." Ben barked indignantly. "Also, I don't remember flatting the entire terrain!"

"You had wrecked dozens of houses!"

"You completely obliterated the rest!"

"Those shells were of no use because of you!"

"At least, there was something left to rebuild! But, now those poor souls have to build them from scratch, thanks to you!"

"What 'bout the area you completely burned to smithereens'!?"

"Eh, and what of that huge depression in the middle of the city!?"

Laxus could only scowl at their peevish immature banter. Stuffing his hands into his pocket, he put on his headphone, and hunched his shoulder slightly before walking away. His forehead was furrowed in vexation, as he clicked his teeth.

* * *

A gasp filled the corridor.

Ben inhaled deeply to calm his anxious nerves. That was Mirajane. Definitely her. He wouldn't mistake that narcissism in that tone. Here he was planning to retreat into his room before he cross path with the girls, especially Mirajane. Now, he finds that they were waiting for him in his room. Blowing out another breath, Ben prepared to leave noiselessly, and would imagine that he wasn't here. As he turned his back, someone called out for him.

"Ah, Ben, it is you! I thought I heard someone in here."

Ben flinched. Was he that loud? Maybe. He was certainly caught by surprised there. Sighing profoundly, he looked at Cana. "Hey. I thought you guys were busy." He lauded himself for not faltering there.

Cana only blinked in confusion. "This is your room. We were waiting for you."

Ben faltered. So much for applauding himself there. "Oh." He mouthed, immediately mentally scolding himself for coming up with some excuse instead. And, what was with that 'Oh'!? Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm, and was yanked inside his room. An awkward grin broke onto his face as he faced both Erza and Mirajane. The latter's subtle smirk almost made him gulp the imaginary lump in his throat. He can see it. The terrible fate for unforeseeable future. "H-Hey."

"Ben-nii!" Ben spun around and found Lisanna crashing into him, hugging his tightly. "You are alright!"

"Yeah, good mornin' to you too." Ben rolled his eyes, gently patting the younger girl on the head. "Glad to see you are doing fine as well."

"Good mornin' Ben. I am glad to see you doing well." Erza greeted softly, approaching the brunette. She then grabbed his head and smashed him on her breastplate. "Don't scare us like that again."

Ben only groaned in pain. "I would be better if you stop batting my head like this." He grunted, shaking his head and musing incoherently. He then rubbed his head, hoping to stop those chirping of those birds flying around his head.

"My turn."

Ben flinched as he peered at Mirajane. Before he knew it, she embraced him into a tight hug. "W-Wait! M-Mi-Mira, stop i-it." He fumbled for words, while his body turned stiff as rock, and his face so red that Erza's hair paled in comparison.

"What the hell are you doing!? Let him go, bitch!"

Mirajane reluctantly let go of Ben or so it seemed as she stuck a tongue at Cana. "I was just hugging him. It's not a big deal. Mine was nothing in comparison to Erza smashing his head on her small chest, hidden behind a piece of tin." She shrugged in a most gullible manner, locking her hand behind her and pushing her bust out.

Erza squeezed her fists as she looked at Mirajane inauspiciously. "Do you have a death wish, Mira?"

"Oh, are you sure you are not asking me to wipe the floor with you instead, tin can?"

"Don't ignore me!" Cana shouted indignantly.

Meanwhile, Ben blew a deep breath, color returning to his face. It wasn't new to hear them stuck in such indecent arguing, not that he appreciates it either. But at the moment, he couldn't have asked for better alternative. What confounded him though was Mirajane's behavior. She would have been her usual self, if not for her bold move earlier.

Lisanna tilted her head in surprise, as she watched Ben squirming and rather uncomfortable. That was unusual of him. She remembered her sister feigning casualness in the morning when she informed them 'bout Ben. Mirajane was happier than usual, and strangely nervous. Ben was pretty uncomfortable, and seems to be avoiding Mirajane instead of admonishing her. Lisanna smiled subtly and tugged the brunet on his hand.

"Y-Yeah, Lisanna?" Ben glanced at the younger girl, feigning a smile to hid his discomfort.

"Something happened between you and Mira-nee last night, Ben-nii?"

Ben faltered for the second time. "La-La-Last n-night?" He stammered uneasily, rubbing the back of his head timidly. "No-" Wait! Why couldn't he hear the argument behind? He looked at the girls glaring at him intimidatingly, while Mirajane was smiling surreptitiously. "I didn't do anything." The brunet spoke tentatively.

"Oh?" Lisanna squinted her eye in mischievous amusement. "Then, why are you all flustered, Ben-nii?"

Ben pulled a face. "Told you, it was nothing."

"But, it was something." Cana leaned back, crossing her arms beneath her bust and frowning. "Honestly, I wouldn't expect you to make a move in the first place." She muttered nonchalantly before focusing her dreadful death-glare at Mirajane. "So, what did you do, bitch?"

"Watch where you are going with that mouth, old hag!" Mirajane's left eye was twitching forebodingly, her voice laced with indignance and cockiness.

"Who are you calling old hag, minx!?" Cana held up her right fist in front of her face, several tick marks began popping on her face.

"Those are fightin' words!"

"Bring it on!"

Suddenly, a loud sound boomed from behind and halted everyone. The source of said sound was none other than Erza punching her hand on the table. "What happened last night, you sadistic bitch?" Even Cana paled at the unpromising threat, while Ben stood completely unnerved.

Mirajane leant back and smirked. That goofy grin on her face only unsettled Ben further. He knew what was coming next. He crossed his finger and waited for the storm. The faint gleam into her eyes elevated the already palpable tension in the room. "Oh, that? We kissed."

Yup, that did it. Ben was sure that that must have definitely done it as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Then, why the pin-drop silence? Mirajane definitely have dropped the bomb, then what's with this overwhelming silence? He slowed cracked open his one eye, and evidently paled, color draining from his face at the ominously intimidating glares of Erza and Cana. Gulping the big lump, he opened his mouth and then shut it. What the hell was he supposed to say in a situation like this!? But, whatever he probably says, it was only going to blew that ticking bomb instead of diffusing it. Ben would rather lavish in that last trace of hope than dig his own grave with his own hand… or rather his mouth.

"You know what, I think I will go find Natsu, and make sure that he doesn't ends up in trouble." Lisanna muttered to herself, almost giggling as she saw herself out of the room. She would rather be away from the blast radius if possible, even if it meant losing an opportunity of witnessing the entertainment of the year. Good grief.

"T-Then I suppose, I will go check on whether the preparation for our departure is complete." Ben raised a finger animatedly, and quickly turned around, baring a delightful smile that no one objected. But his moment of exuberance was short-lived as Mirajane chose to spice things up.

"Ah, and did I forget to mention that how wonderful it was."

Ben deadpanned. He didn't have to do anything. Mirajane was digging his grave for him. Suddenly, an abrupt but loud boom interrupt his thoughts. He hesitantly craned his neck to look at Erza and a broken table, as the corner of his mouth began twitching in apprehension. _'Man, she is so very pissed.'_

"Ben?"

Ben looked at Cana. If a glare could kill people, he would have died already. That's the kind of eyes those were. "Um, Cana, it's not what you think. Really. I didn't… I mean, I-"

"Are you saying you didn't kiss?"

Ben retraced his steps back as Erza approached him, almost as a predator to a prey. "Ah, no, no, I mean, we did, but, I didn't mean-" Ben was getting squeamish as the dark aura surrounding them intensified. Finding his back against the wall, he quickly bowed comically with his palm pressed together over his head. "I am sorry! Please, don't hurt me! I am sorry!"

"Well, I know you couldn't do it on your own." Cana mulled quietly, bringing her focus on the smug face of Mirajane. "So, that makes you the culprit here. We both know who could have initiated it."

Ben face-faulted. Did she meant that he doesn't have balls to kiss? At least, now that everyone focus was returned back to Mirajane, he didn't really have any complaints. They could fight among themselves for all he cared. As long as he wasn't on the receiving end, he couldn't care less.

Erza was the first one to get into Mirajane's face. "You really have a lot of guts to show your face around after what you did, bitch." Crimson aura bathed her with thirsts for vengeance. "Do ya have a death wish or somethin'? Do you want me to mince you to bits?"

Mirajane grinned shrewdly, flexing her right arm and clenching her fist. "Oh really? You want to fight?" The purplish aura shrouding her lashed at thin air in intimidating gesture. "I don't see what I did wrong. I didn't do anything that I didn't meant to, and just we are clear, I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Oh? Nerves." The corner of Cana's mouth curled and twitched in annoyance. "You know very well that we all here like him, even if he is just ridiculously dense enough to not see it. Yet, you went ahead and made a move on him without telling us. Do you want me to wipe the floor with you that badly, ya sadistic bitch?"

Mirajane smiled cruelly, a glimmer in her eyes evident to others. "Oh ho, so it's my fault that you always chicken out?" She chuckled condescendingly, and folding her hands beneath her big bust provocatively. "Not that you have a shot with him with that flat-chest of yours anywa-" Suddenly, Mirajane stopped as a blade found its way on her throat in foreboding gesture.

"You think too highly of yourself."

Mirajane looked at Erza as a vindictive smile split her face. "I expected you both to be devastated, but it is so much worth seeing in person. I must say, I am really enjoying this too. But, not so much as the last night."

"I wish I could wipe that smug grin off your face right here." Erza snarled menacingly, almost itching to stab her face full of holes.

Mirajane chuckled sinisterly. "Then, what's holding you back? Let's find out who is stronger right here."

"There is no point in destroying this palace, when we could just ask Ben whom he likes more." Cana said haughtily, looking back toward Ben, or where he was supposed to be, since he was missing. Her left eye twitched once in utter exasperation. "Did he run away?"

"Then, let's settle this the old fashion way." Mirajane smiled inauspiciously.

"Agreed." Erza nodded.

Meanwhile as Ben sneaked through the corridor, he blew a deep sigh. "Man, that was just so scary. I am glad that I got away without so much a scratch." He muttered, cramming his hands into his pocket. Just as he finished lauding himself for quick exit, a loud explosion from behind shook the entire palace. "Just as I thought."

* * *

Ben quietly dragged himself into a big, round room inside the palace, trying hard to ignore the number of stares drilling holes in his head. How he wished that the incident earlier had been the last of it, or the last night had never happened. At least, neither Erza nor Cana were at his throat anymore, so that was a relief, but their death glares were going to be the undoing of him. It was almost as if they were trying to catch him alone, a chance he wasn't willing to spare them then.

"Yo brat, took you long enough." Gildarts' grinned toothily, waving his hand in greeting. "You certainly have ways with ruckus, ain't it?"

"Piss off, old fart." Ben grumbled, noting Laxus, Mystogan and the younger mages had all gathered into the room, along with King Neptune, Queen Otohime, Prince Fukaboshi, and some other faces he wasn't familiar with. His eyes then drew toward the big magical seal in the center of the room, and he whistled in exhilaration. They were finally returning back.

Rook noticed the unusual faces of the girls, who went to stand beside others, and shrugged his shoulder. They were probably still exhausted from the fight, or so he thought. Returning his attention back to the first Prince, he bowed in greeting. "Prince Fukaboshi?" The said merman nodded in acknowledgement, and waved his right hand prompting one of the guards to bring a light sword for the Revonnahgander.

Ben whistled, cocking an eyebrow. "Ah, what's for? Is it somethin' special?"

Rook swung the blade in the air as he responded. "My Proto-Tool is trashed. I requested a weapon, just in case." He muttered, sheathing the blade and then latching it onto his back. "A sense of security. King Neptune was kind enough to grant my request."

"Oh." Ben mouthed. "Though, never took you a swordsman type." He chuckled good-naturedly. "But, I guess it is better than nothing." He then brought his focus back to King Neptune. "So, I really appreciate the welcome here, and the little time we spent here. I am also glad that you are lettin' us off the hook for the destruction to your kingdom and… the palace, King Neptune, and oh, I'm really sorry about that last one. Some of us has the tendency to go overboard." He mused, stroking the back of his sheepishly as he ignored the dark eyes of the girls. "So, what I mean is, thank you for everything you did during our stay here."

Neptune laughed. **"It is us who should thank you, the land dwellers. If not for your intrusion in our kingdom, the curse would have never severed. I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. This country will forever be in your debt-jamon."**

Queen Otohime only nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Then I guess, we are both square." Ben chuckled, bowing his head slightly in gratitude. "It's been fun, while it lasted." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, how are we doing this? I mean, returning back to land?"

 **"Gather in the middle."** Otohime pointed toward the magic seal. **"It is a Teleportation Magic. It is synchronized to your destination."**

Gildarts' whistled in incredulity. "Now that's some amazing stuff here. But then, shouldn't you send us directly to Ishgar instead of our ship? It would save us a lot of trouble."

Otohime shook her head in denial as King Neptune stroked his beard and said. **"I am afraid not. This is synchronized to the sea, where Ryugu once floated. The best we could accomplish is to teleport you close to your vessel if it still sails in the vicinity."**

"So, if there's no ride," Laxus concluded, shaking his head cynically. "We will have to swim our way back to the land. That's…" He couldn't help but mused aloud, waiting a moment to find right choice of words. "…some serious bullshit."

"No kidding!" Gray paled.

"Seriously not." Gildarts' pulled an incredulous face. "I will be an old, scrawny man by the time we reach Fiore, and no woman would want to bed me then! That's not how I wanted to live my older days! That's just the very worst future I hate so much that I never even thought of it!"

"That what ya worried 'bout?" Mirajane face-palmed. "Seriously, do you got a screw loose or somethin'?"

Meanwhile, Natsu was the one most pepped at the possibility. "Yay, we don't have to sail. Let's swim all the way-" An armored punch hammered onto his thick skull, flooring him into the floor instantly. Seems like his recommendation cost him handsomely.

"Knock it off." Erza's right eye were twitching as she closed her eyes; a nerve mark ticking on her temple. "It's not like you are going to swim anyway. You would probably have Happy fly you. But, if you are that enthusiastic at the idea, then I might consider having you swim all the way."

"Erza, he can't hear you." Cana moaned in exasperation. "But, I am seriously with you on that one. Let's give him hell." She said balling her fist. "I wouldn't hold back either."

"Natsu gonna die." Happy chirped, shedding anime tears as he held onto Lisanna.

Mystogan refrained from making a comment, sticking with an involuntary cough of displeasure. "There is seriously something wrong with this bunch. No matter how many times I see it, it never gets old." He mused inaudibly.

"Tell me about it." Rook muttered, overhearing the hooded boy.

Ben stroked his chin as he pondered the thought, boring a skeptical face all of a sudden. "Well, I smell trouble."

"THERE'S NO RIDE! OF COURSE, THER'S A TROUBLE!" Others shouted animatedly. "SOMEBODY JUST CUT HIM PLEASE?!"

Ben let out an amused chortle before he said. "Hehe, whatever the problem, we have to leave this place, so there's no point hanging around, heh. I suppose, we will sort it out after we reach there." He shrugged irresponsibly. "For now, let's just hope for the best."

"You forgot to say to prepare for the worst." Gray pointed out impassively. Both Natsu and Lisanna were nodding their heads hysterically.

Ben shrugged obliviously. "Yeah, that too."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Ben laughed, stepping in the seal. "Well, waddaya waitin' for? Don't worry, I have a hunch, this is gonna be pretty fun. Trust me."

"That just gave me a really bad feeling." Laxus mused apprehensively. Shrugging his shoulder, he shook his head. "Whatever. It's not like staying here gonna change anything, and if that is the last of this, then I doubt it could get any worse." He muttered, entering the seal, begrudgingly followed by everyone.

Noting everyone present, Ben gave a thumb up and his signature toothy grin to Queen Otohime. "Ready when you are."

Queen Otohime nodded in acknowledgement, and chanted something before a rip tore in the magic seal and everyone disappeared from sight. As the wrap closed, King Neptune looked at his wife. **"You didn't tell them, did you-jamon?"**

Queen Otohime shook her head. **"There is nothing to worry. They managed to defeat Thrym."** She said smiling awkwardly. **"I suppose, a bit of height would not trouble them much."**

 **"Mother, if it was only a bit of height."** Prince Fukaboshi sighed audibly. **"Oh Kami, watch over them."**

* * *

Thunder echoed in the cloudless sky. Suddenly a portal tore in the abyss of sky, and coughed out a bunch of people as if it detested their presence. The fact that the bunch were none other than Fairy Tail's crew from Ryugu Island, it was no wonder that the sky would detest them, so apprehensive of their potential. When they opened their eyes, the first things they felt was the warmth of the sun, and its light burning into their retinas. For some reason, the sun was too bright. They closed their eyes again.

Wait! Wasn't the wind picking up too much? Like, really too much?

Ben was the first one to recover his senses, and as his eyes adjusted to the sight in front of him, he noted that they were all falling from what was about 10000 meters in the sky and toward the sea. They were in the air. Though, he quickly realized their predicament. Currently, they were all skydiving, and none of them had a single parachute. It was a freebie free fall for them.

Ben's voice hitched in his throat and his face paled, turning white as snow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for others who were all screaming like there was no tomorrow, which was literally true in their case. The way things were, none of them were going to see the tomorrow. Not after crashing from this height.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIIIIS!?" Gildarts' eyes bulged out like big saucers plates, as he waved his hands fanatically as if he was under the impression that he has suddenly grew wings. "WHY ARE WE FALLIN' FROM THE SKY!?"

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME! I AM GOING TO DIIIIE!" Gray and Natsu clung to each other in terror of their lives, with Happy in the middle, as they screamed each other's ear out. "WE DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIE!"

"Who the fuck throws anybody from this height!?" Laxus shouted indignantly. "This ain't not even funny anymore! How much worse could it really get!?"

"Yeah, we could reflect on our life who knows how many times during a fall like this!" Mirajane couldn't help but scream, while holding onto Lisanna in utter fright. "EVEN FALLING HAS A LIMIT, DAMMIT!"

"I think, my poor heart gonna take a leap!" Cana cried comically, completely losing her hangover.

"Hey, can't any of you do somethin'?! There's got to be somethin', just anything would do!" Erza shouted, looking at Ben. The latter was still so stunned that he hadn't recovered from his stupefaction yet. Frozen in shock though wasn't much promising for his future.

"Well, I don't think this should be much of a problem for me at least." Mystogan muttered calmly, as his body turned to mist with a flick of a finger. "Good grief."

Laxus caught sight of Mystogan fading away into the air, and the corner of his mouth curled into a smile. "That would work." Suddenly, lightning exploded from his frame, molding into a golden pseudo-armor of sort, and his body quickly zipped across the sky like a thunder. He heard the ear-splitting scream of the Revonnahgander free-falling within his reach. Negating the lightning on his right hand, he grabbed Rook by his leg.

"Happy, fly!"

The said mass of blue fur looked at Natsu and Gray quizzically, and nodded his head hysterically. Wings sprouted from his back and uncontrollably flapped his wings to halt his descend, while both Natsu and Gray were latched onto him for their dear life. "You are soooooo heavy!"

"Haha, I forgot I can fly too!" Mirajane laughed hysterically as realization stuck her. She quickly released her magic in a full blast that set off a mild convulsion in the air. The fright seems to have scrambled her control. Even Lisanna seemed to recuperate quickly, as she performed a partial Take-Over and turned her hands into wings. Mirajane quickly regained her bearing and flew toward Erza and Cana, reaching out and grabbing them by their collars. **"Got you!"**

Laxus noted the blue mass of fur ball losing his control from the shockwave of Mirajane's transformation and was sent tumbling toward the sea along with Natsu and Gray. Shooting after the trio with Rook in tow, Laxus begrudgingly annulled lightning in his left upper appendage to grab Happy by his tail.

Meanwhile, Ben was quickly fiddling with the Omnitrix, and scrolling through the DNA library. "At this moment, just anything would do, Omnitrix! Just anything with wings! PLEASE!" An emerald light burst from his frame, before fading to reveal…

 **"XLR8!?"**

The Kineceleran deadpanned. **"This isn't the time for messing around, stupid watch! I don't need speed. I need wings!"** He then tapped the Omnitrix dial again, and another flash of green light exploded from him.

 **"Diamondhead!?"**

Another green light.

 **"Kickin' Hawk!?"**

Another green light.

 **"Humungousaur!?"**

Another green light.

 **"Rath!?"** The Appoplexian indignantly lashed out with his hands and legs in mid-air, angrily scowling at the Omnitrix as he poked the dial. **"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', STUPID OMNITRIX! DO YOU THINK RATH FIND THIS FUNNY BECAUSE RATH IS NOT LAUGHING!"**

"Do somethin', please!" Gildarts shouted right from above the Appoplexian. "We are not going to survive if we crash at this pace!"

Rath tapped the Omnitrix dial again, causing another emerald flash to envelope him. But, this time the light continued to increase, and almost re-shaped into a big dome encompassing both Rath and Gildarts within. The rest of the crew gathered to watch the top two strongest mages of their guild floundering in the sea together, their screams muffled by the humungous tsunami that set off from the epicenter.

After a moment, Cana was the first one to shatter the overwhelming silence that had consumed 'em. "Do you think, we should have saved them?"

"Like this?" Erza scowled, gesturing to their dilemma.

 **"My hands full."** Mirajane rolled her eyes, vaguely yanking the collars of both Erza and Cana to point out the trio's predicament. They then looked at the blonde lightning mage.

Laxus grumbled loudly, waving Rook in one hand and Happy, Natsu and Gray in other. "Mine too." He said with a snort. "Don't look at me like that. I never practiced with my legs."

"Mine three." Happy chirped, holding onto Natsu and Gray as he sweated bullets, the former once again lost to his invincible motion sickness as he barfed his stomach into the sea below.

"Ah, I don't even have any hands." Lisanna shook her head, tearing her eyes away from others.

Everyone then craned their necks to look at Mystogan, who - after a pregnant pause - only shrugged his shoulder in response. Others sweat dropped.

 **"Whatever."** Mirajane sighed aloud. **"They would be fine. For now, let's just find our boat. I doubt two S-Class mages would die from drowning anyway."**

"I concur." Rook groaned, holding onto his mouth, his face sick green.

The group searched around, until they found their yacht sailing not too far behind them. As they landed on the deck, their eyes inadvertently drew toward the uninvited guests occupying their vessels, pilfering anything of value or use, while another big vessel was anchored beside theirs. The pirate crew gathered around the mages, surrounding them with their weapons primed, chuckling and leering intimidatingly all the time.

Mirajane's Take-Over faded off as she scowled at the intruders. "Pirates, eh?"

"Heh, we are lucky to have gotten here in time." Cana summarized as she looked around. "Since our ride is trashed, we could use theirs." A glint shone in her eyes as she fished out couple of her magic cards. "I suppose, stealing from pirates doesn't makes us pirates, right?"

"Not that I have heard of such rule anywhere." Erza smiled malevolently, equipping a sword.

Rook wiped his mouth after hurling remaining of his appetite in the sea, and looked at the girls. "No, I am sure there is a rule." He grumbled, sighing loudly and shaking his head. "Not that I am going to point it out to them."

Laxus glanced around as if searching for something. "Hm, that's odd. I am sure Ben had asked for some materials to repair and reinforce the ship. I am surprised, they didn't send any."

"By any chance, are you talking 'bout those?"

Laxus looked at Gray, and then where the half-naked stripper was gawking at, and stiffened at the sight of the wooden beams closing in toward them at an incredulous speed from the sky. "We are so screwed."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHH-HHH-"

Meanwhile, the sea level began rising all of a sudden, until something began emerging out from the very abyss of the sea. The displacement of water after the tsunami hadn't even properly settled, and another wave was set in motion that threatened to drift away the ships. Standing up straight as cascade of water poured off the new appearance, it revealed itself none other than Way Big, with Gildarts sitting onto his shoulder.

"Man, I thought, I was a goner there." The orange-haired mage laughed sheepishly. "That was such fun."

 **"Yeah."** Way Big moaned in exhaustion. **"But, I ain't doing that again."** The To'kustar loomed over the ships, and narrowed his eyes at the rather peculiar sight. To his relief, rest of his team were present on the deck, but for some reason, there was a bunch of big holes in the deck and everyone was completely frozen in astonishment, their skin was white as snow, and pool of water had accumulated beneath their feet from their profuse sweating.

Gildarts' leapt off the To'kustar shoulder and onto the board as Way Big reverted back to normal, before boarding the ship himself. Combing his brown hair back with his fingers, the brunette quietly inspected the bizarre sight. His friends were completely frozen as if they had seen a ghost, and same goes for those unknown people occupying their deck who were unconscious with their mouth gaping and tongues out. Snapping his fingers in front of Laxus, Ben shared a glance with Gildarts.

"Don't look at me. I am as clueless as you." Gildarts' shrugged flippantly.

"Oh." Ben mouthed returning back to his inspection. "Hmm, it seems before they were frozen, they were looking up." He craned his neck and looked toward the sky as he stroked his chin. "But-" His eyes glued to a wooden beam that came crashing down toward him, and punched a hole through the deck, right in front of him. His voice hitched in his throat in fright. Forcefully craning his neck, he looked at Gildarts' who was standing with one feet raised in air, both arms wide, mouth gaping and anime tears cascading down his face. There were a bunch of more holes around him. "Gil-Gil-Gil-Gildarts, y-you al-alright?"

The orange-haired man slowly peered at him boring a ghost face. "I-It almost took m-my family j-jewel."

"S-Same h-here." Ben gulped down the big lump in his throat. "N-No wonder, others are still in s-shock."

* * *

"S-Class missions are scary."

Ben grew a big tick mark as he backhanded the whining mass of blue fur away. For the first time, he felt that S-Class missions are seriously crazy, especially after almost losing his family treasure. But, having Happy persistently moan 'bout it for who knows how many times in the past three days wouldn't do him any good. Sighing audibly, he intently watched the red orb slowly disappearing behind the horizon, his hands were still leaned against on the wooden railings.

After temporarily recovering from their initial shock, the group had decided to discard the sinking ship, and borrow the pirate ship instead to set sail. But, for a ship of galleon size, none knew how to operate it, and thus decided to let the reluctant pirates be their escort. Beating 'em to pulp wasn't a big deal, and they didn't need to keep constant watch over 'em, when most of them were stuck entwined in one corner of the ship.

Ben yawned as he suddenly felt the ship slowing. Looking over his shoulder, his pale green eyes glossed over the harbor, not too far in the distance. "Oh, looks like we have finally reached Hargeon."

"Cap'n, we reached the harbor!"

Ben shook his head in incredulity at the sight of the acting Captain of the ship, commandeering the half a dozen of pirates. Gray wasn't cut to be a pirate, for the stripper was way to boisterous and impertinent to do any good.

"Ahoy, fold the sail and take us to dock, men!" Gray shouted over the horn, raising his sword in the air.

"Aye sir! Ye heard the Cap'n! Fold the sails!"

Ben let out an amused chortle. As long as someone could keep watch at the pirates, he wouldn't mind if they entertain themselves a bit. Still, that hat and eyepatch didn't go well with a stark-naked cheeky kid. Smiling, he reached out and grabbed the Dragon Slayer leant over the railing for the better half of their journey, before hauling him across the deck.

"Oi Gray, don't enter into the town like that." Ben warned him. "Put on somethin' more than your short."

"That's Captain Gray to you."

Ben looked at the onyx-haired boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye sir. I will follow ye directives to the letter at once."

"Good grief." Ben shook his head, rubbing the back of his head with the other hand. "As long as there's no complaint from the people, I don't mind what you do."

"Aye sir." Gray then tilted his head to a side as he stroked his chin. "By the way, shouldn't you stop 'em? I mean, Erza and Mira had been going at each other for a while, and Cana hasn't left her sack all day. I doubt there is any sake left at the pace she and Gildarts' were going."

The corner of Ben's mouth twitched once. "About 'em, huh?" He scratched his cheek nervously. "I don't think meddling in their affairs would be good at this time."

"Huhu, okay."

Ben shook his head, and closed his eyes as he nursed his forehead in deliberation. Those girls have been exploiting almost every chance to catch him alone for these past three days. He was pretty sure that he couldn't face Mirajane after that night until he comes to term with it, and Erza and Cana would probably chew him alive. Still, Ben wouldn't understand why Erza and Cana were acting such. Lisanna probably knew something, but he would rather die than ask her about it. He was the older one here, after all.

"Where's others? I haven't seen anyone since afternoon."

"Oh, not sure. Lisanna is still probably with Mira and Erza, making sure they don't go overboard. Laxus, Rook and Mystogan are lounging somewhere around, I think." Gray said after giving it a thought. "You should ask Happy-" He noted the mass of fur ball on the floor, his eyes rolling in its socket. "Nevermind."

Ben shook his head. "Send a word that we have reached the port. Tell 'em to gather on the deck."

"Sure, and oh," Gray them smiled crookedly. "I have pilfered some of the golds from these pirates to pay for the ride. No sweat 'bout money. Hehe. I can't wait to see their faces when they realize it. Hehe. Really can't wait."

Ben sweat dropped. "I take my word back. You would make a good pirate, Gray." He mulled inaudibly. "You know, you wouldn't be around to see that for yourself, and also wipe that smug off your face. That makes you look like an ugly old bastard I know." He said as a matter of fact.

"Oops."

* * *

"Man, what a day it been."

Ben sighed, folding his arms behind his head as he lay on the bed, under the soft comfort of the mattress. After debarking the pirates' galleon, the first thing they did was report to harbormaster 'bout the loss of the rented ship and had paid the remaining amount. That didn't put as much a dent in their pocket, all thanks to Gray and his first successful piracy.

Chuckling, Ben glanced at the window and out toward the dark sky glimmering with stars. His breathing was shallow as drowsiness slowly crept on him. Yawning, Ben remembered how troublesome it has been to rent rooms, especially this time of the year. Apparently, Magic Council were recruiting soldiers, which brought many travelers to this town in hopes of bagging the government jobs. They were very fortunate to have found a decent place to stay the night.

As exhaustion finally took its toll, the brunette found himself drifting off, until a light knock on his door shattered his drowsiness. "Eh, who could it be this late?" He mused, mulling the possibility. He was sure that Cana was done in for today, and Mirajane couldn't leave her room with Lisanna around. That only left Erza, but she wouldn't probably be here that late. Sighing, Ben aversely rose to his feet and reached for the doorknob. Opening the door, his eyes focused on the redhead standing in the darkness. "Erza?"

"Hmm, hey, B-Ben." Erza squirmed, her face turning a shade of red. "I hope, I-I am not disturbing you."

Ben knew he couldn't tell her that. But, he was flabbergasted that she didn't figure out for herself, when she was knocking at someone's door during late mid-night. Ben couldn't help but marvel at her rather otherworldly sense as he opened the door wider. "Not really. Come on in." He lied, letting the redheaded nut enter the dark room. "So, did you want something?"

"I-I went into town earlier, and… I wanted to give you this." Ben arched an eyebrow inquisitively, as he checked the small bottle Erza offered him. "You didn't really get time to see a healer. So, I brought this."

"Huh? What for?"

Surprisingly, Erza was fidgeting timidly, contradicting her usual stern demeanor. But, Ben didn't think much of it. Anyone would be a bit nervous at the current dilemma of theirs. "For your eye."

"Oh, this scar?" Ben ran a hand over his eye as realization dawned on him. His face turned several shades of red as suddenly Ben found Erza's presence a bit uncomfortable. "Thanks. You didn't really need to do it though."

"I-I wanted to."

"Um, okay?"

The pair stood in uncomprehensive silence for few minutes, neither knowing what to say next until Ben choose to break the muteness. "A-Anything else?" It was really going to be awkward for him. Just a few nights before, he was involved in an unforgivable incident with Mirajane. This wasn't going to ease his anxiety.

"I will help you."

Ben gawked obliviously at Erza. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I said I will help you."

If Ben was clueless earlier, now he was completely bewildered. "Don't worry 'bout it." He said, rubbing the thin scar underneath his right eye subconsciously. He wanted to keep it as a reminder of his mistake. That was inexcusable, and he didn't want to ever forget it. "It's just a scar anyway. It's not like it bothers me or anything."

Erza snatched the bottle from the brunet, and looked him into his pale jade eyes. "Preserving it wouldn't correct anything. I have been with you long enough to understand what you are thinking… sometimes. You may not care 'bout a scar, but at least care the feelings of those around you."

Ben shook his head, not making an effort to quarrel. He lacked good ground, and arguing with Erza was just as good as banging his head on the wall. No gain, and he would only be hurting himself. "I guess." He acknowledged with a bob of his head. He reached for the bottle. "Here, I will take it."

"I told you, I will do it." Erza refused, not letting the brunet take the ointment from her.

"I will do it my-ohhh, ouch." Ben groaned in pain. Tangling legs and hitting head on the floor hurts, and he felt it firsthand. Looking down, Ben found Erza pinned beneath him, her eyes boring into his own, quietly searching for something foreign to him. His face turned a deeper shade of red, as he tore himself away from her, but Erza reached out and clutched the collar of his shirt. Ben had a hunch, this wasn't going to end well. "Um, Erza? What are you-"

"Do you dislike me?"

"Erza, this isn't the time for that." Ben struggled to free himself, but man, was she strong. He was almost straddling her, and the door was unlocked. If anyone had to pass from his room, they would surely take this for something else. The worse was, Ben could feel her body underneath him, and thin satin material of her pajamas' separating them wasn't just good enough to hide his embarrassment and stop his train of thoughts.

Erza's brown eyes implored those emerald orbs that feebly glimmered in the faint moonlights from the window. "Do you dislike me?" She was obstinate, and Ben knew better than anyone else, her persistence knows no bound.

Sighing, Ben gave up his effort. "No. I could never dislike you." Erza smiled softly, and that little gesture was enough to awestruck the brunet, entrancing him into some sort of dream. "N-Now can you let go of me?"

Erza shook her head, reinforcing her grip instead. "Then, why would you kiss Mira, but not me?"

Ben gulped the imaginary lump in this throat. For some reason, his body was burning, heatin' up further as the time passes, so much that he could feel his strength in his hands giving away. "I hadn't meant for it to happen. I don't know why it happened? I don't know what was I thinking then? I don't know what Mira was thinking then, or what you are thinking now? I don't know anything. It... only happened and I don't know what it changed. I am scared of what changed between me and Mira, or what it will change between you and me. I… just don't know what is happening - that I would ruin what I have."

"I am not scared, not as long as it is you. We can find what is happening together, but for now I want to act on how I feel. If it ruins anything, I will smack upside your head and make everything alright again." Erza muttered, her hands slowly snaking around his neck and pinning him onto her.

Ben felt his body weighin' a little heavier, his breath a bit raspy and his throat withering from the warmth of Erza's body pressed to his own. Was he getting disoriented? He must have been because Ben couldn't tear his eyes away from those brown orbs that had him entranced. What was it that denied him freedom? Ben's eyes then flicked to a bead of sweat that slowly rolled down her chin and then to neck.

Erza opened her mouth but then closed it, her warm breath almost reeled Ben to her, if not for his self-restraint. Gulping that little knob in his throat that made his breathing restless, Ben watched spellbound as Erza's tongue flicked across her lips, too much inviting to curb his carnal desire. A strange, but oddly familiar sensation surged inside him as her warm hands on his cold neck drew him closer. Erza writhed slightly underneath him at the excruciating long wait, the faint contact through the satin almost pushing him to edge.

Ben couldn't help but feel how fragile, vulnerable and delicate Erza was. Her breathing quick but husky, elevating his want further. His face inches away from her, his body pressing against her, her big mounds firmed against his chest and his leg between her squirming legs. A new wave of passion struck him, his hunger stimulating his yearning for those enviable lips as her eyes held him captivated, beseeching him to act on his lasciviousness.

"Are you sure you wouldn't regret it later?"

"Would you?" There was a hint of pleading in her question.

Ben felt Erza's fingers feathering and faintly kneading his neck and shoulder, his muscles were literally trembling under her touch. It was like melted sugar, slowly eating away at his reservations, his guttural desire luring him toward her. His eyes flicked toward her parted lips, as if she was sound asleep, as her sultry gaze continued to tease him.

Erza swallowed hard and before she understood, Ben crushed her lips with his own. She felt his tongue trace the seam of her lips, and coaxed it to open. A soft moan was all it took, and Ben covered her mouth with his, his tongue slithering inside her mouth, and the tender flesh of his tongue lapping against her. It was electric to her, heating singing her body as pleasure crawled through her frame. It was all as if her blood was boiling underneath her sensitive skin that made every inch her to gasp in pleasure. She didn't remember when she began grinding her hips, while her breasts were squashed under his weight.

Ben was palpitating with sensuality, as he forcefully and so unwillingly tore his mouth from her, leaving both of them breathless and wanting. "Y-You sh-should go, b-before we do s-something we will seriously r-regret."

Erza shallowed hard, not releasing him for even a moment, her eyes burning with desires. "I don't want to go."

"I am not sure we should-"

"Shhh." Erza smiled softly, burying his face into her nape. "We don't have to."

* * *

Ben moaned as the warmth of sunlight reflected off the mirror and fell on his face, the faint chipping of birds was soothing to his ears as he stretched his hands over his head, or so he thought, when he realized that he couldn't move his right hand. Opening his eyes, his eyes were blocked by the strands of red hair. Picking the tresses off his head, he looked at Erza clung to his arm that was buried in between her bust, still asleep but donning a beautiful smile nonetheless.

Usually, the brunette would have freaked out, but this time, it was different. For some reason, he was at peace, even though, this was entirely a new experience to him, but Ben was still uncertain what it meant to all of them.

"Not scared, huh?" Ben mused, staring at the ceiling. "You are a terrible liar, Erza Scarlet." He muttered, spacing out into his thought. "Both you and Mira, huh? I am still unsure what that other night meant. I guess, I need to talk it over with both of you together. That's gonna be hard, and lot scary too." Sighing loudly, Ben slowly unrestrained his hand without disturbing Erza, and got off the bed, already missing the warmth that had seen him out of the cold last night. "I guess, I better get ready and prepare for the long trip ahead."

* * *

Ben trod back to the inn after having rented ample horses for each individual in the group, a fresh apple in his hand and a bunch of supplies to last until the crew reach Crocus. A classic way of relaxation when someone has something on mind.

"Are you troubled?"

Ben snapped out of his trance, and looked at Rook. The Revonnahgander' seems to be boring a skeptical face, as if he was scrutinizing something. "Did you say something?"

"I asked, are you troubled?" Rook repeated again, noticing that Ben was still oblivious to the greeting of the publics. Since gaining populace admiration in recent years, Ben began catching eyes of people. That opportunity which Ben wouldn't miss to influence his enriching reputation. But today, he was different.

"Nah, not really." Ben replied, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. "Just, something on my mind." He then looked back at the Revonnahgander, bearing cynical eyes. "So, did you had somethin' to talk 'bout?"

"I suppose." Rook muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "However, I am not sure how I should broach the matter."

"Oh." Ben mouthed, the corner of his mouth breaking into a grin. "Confused, eh? That's unlikely of you, dude."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What he means to ask is, do you think there could be Earthland-counterpart of others from your world, just like your counterpart?" Mystogan asked nonchalantly. "I think, this has got to do with that intruder in Laughing Coffin's base."

Ben arched an eyebrow, looking at the Revonnahgander inquisitively. "Who do you think he was, Rook?"

"Kevin."

A brief moment silence passed before Ben shook his head, sighing as he deliberated. "Kevin, huh? Even if he is Kevin, he wouldn't probably be the one we know. If anything, this guy could turn out an enemy, considering that his attack on Laughing Coffin might have been the result of some internal feud amongst dark guilds." He then closed his eyes, and chuckled dryly. "But, I guess, you think that guy was probably Kevin because he was using something familiar without using magic, eh?"

Silence.

"He is dead, Rook. They are all dead." Ben said, somewhat bitterly. "There is no point hoping otherwise. Dead don't come back to life. Only their memories do, and that is hard enough, dude."

"Yes, you are right."

* * *

Later that day, Ben once again found himself in the throne room, kneeling in front of His Majesty, Toma E. Fiore, the other mages of his group also locked in the same posture. The other occupants were Dalton, and Arcadios only.

"What news did you bring, young man?" Dalton inquired, calmly analyzing the group. This was certainly not the crew known to them, but their presence certainly made him speculate that the mission was likely more dangerous than they had anticipated. After all, the might of Gildarts' of the West amongst the SS-Rank is quite well known across the western land of Fiore. "I hope the mission went well."

Ben rose to his feet, and bobbed his head once. "Yes." Channeling magic into his hand, he summoned a sealed scroll. "This is for Your Majesty from the King Neptune of Jötunheimr, Ryugu Kingdom as known to us."

Arcadios approached the brunet and retrieve the scroll before delivering it to Toma E. Fiore, who calmly analyzed the scroll before unsealing and going through its content. "Hmmmm, the letters are in ancient penning. But, the signets indeed belong to the one that was engraved on the map. Unfortunately, I can't understand what this penned letter says-kabo." He said handing it to Dalton. "So, can you brief on your mission proceedings instead?"

"Yes." Ben bobbed his head once again. "As per se Saryou Ritsuga words, we recovered the other half of the map from Celestial Spirit Aquarius that guided us to the sea upon which once Ryugu Island floated. Perhaps it was teleportation, but through some unknown means, we reached the island somehow. There we discovered the lands of merfolk and fishfolk, ruled by King Neptune."

"That's interesting." Arcadios stroked his chin. "I never thought that the island that was lost still lives. I cannot fathom the secrets you must have uncovered in the kingdom lost to us centuries ago."

"Yeah, we did." Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "But unfortunately, the only way in was the recovered map, which lived it usefulness. We had some troubles there. We weren't sort of welcomed there or somethin'."

"What of the Trident?" Dalton questioned, going through the content of the letter himself. The fact that a lost kingdom was discovered was a story in itself, but so must the Trident. He was curious. What must have happened to a legendary weapon, such as the Trident of Poseidon itself?

"Apparently, that Trident was the reason because of which the island sunk in the ocean. Then some kind of magic removed the island from this world into another dimension or somethin'." Ben folded his hands behind his head, clicking his tongue at the self-make lies. "I was told that the Trident became unstable, and eventually caused the island to disappear. They didn't have any Trident with 'em. I didn't push them either, since I didn't think waging a war with them was worth it."

"A noble choice." Dalton admitted, shaking his head in disbelief. Then, he began stroking his chin as he reflected their current dilemma. "But, how would that help us with the issue concerning the Konzerns'?"

"I think, we could help you with that." Ben said, grinning toothily. "There are few… interesting facts, we would like Saryou and then Ritsuga to certify. Depending upon how it goes, you will have your culprits."

"What would that be?" Arcadios raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Let's not be hasty." Ben chuckled mirthfully. "When we accepted the mission, didn't we say that we will ensure the Konzern's heirs safety under any circumstances."

Tome E. Fiore approved the brunet's request, thereafter which Saryou Konzern was brought inside the throne room by some guards, while the elder Konzerns' also made their presence known. Clicking his tongue, Ben bowed to the King. "Now, if Your Majesty would allow us." An affirmative nod of head lead to Ben focusing on Saryou. "Sir Saryou Konzern, as per your request, we investigate and searched for the artifact Trident of Poseidon, and unfortunately, we reached the conclusion that such artifact do not exist."

"Wait! Eh, the Trident of Poseidon do not exist? What the hell are you babbling 'bout, kid!? You probably ran away halfway through for all I know!" Saryou shouted indignantly. "Oh, I get it. You are lying, aren't you? You must be lying! That map clearly meant to lead to the Trident of Poseidon. That knowledge was passed down for generations! There is no way that our ancestors were lying!"

"Oh?" Cana grinned subtly. "About that, if I remember correct, wasn't that knowledge was only passed down to the next head of each generation? Since, your father passed that information to Ritsuga-san, how come you learnt of it?" Saryou stiffened as Cana turned to look at elder Konzerns'. "Just so we are clear on this, had you ever told Saryou-san of any such knowledge?"

Both the elders shook their head in denial.

"There you go." Cana smiled gullibly, clasping her hands behind her back. "How would you explain that, Saryou-san?"

"I overheard it when father had passed that knowledge to brother." Saryou said grimly as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead before he quickly garnered some of his nerves to accused the group. "But, that isn't the pressing matter here. What more important is, why are you lying? You lots must have definitely found the Trident, or did that artifact fascinate you so much that you don't want to part with it, huh? I am sure, you are tricking His Majesty into believing your made-up story."

"Don't worry 'bout that." Mirajane smirked cunningly. "We not only reached Ryugu, but had audience with the ruler of Jötunheimr, and had the luxury to learn a bit 'bout that precious artifact. Oh, and didn't we told ya that we had delivered the letter of King Neptune to His Majesty? If anything, we needn't had required to do that." She pointed out cockily. "If we had any interest in the Trident of Poseidon, we had better options. We had no obligation to deliver the letter in the first place."

Saryou clenched his fist tightly, his jaw was a bit tensed and thoughts jeopardized. Things weren't as he might have presumed. "I apologies."

Dalton shook his head, and humorlessly glanced at Saryou, his eyes intimidating enough to caution him of the consequences. "Your apologies will not cut for it anymore. You must answer the accusation. How did you learnt of the existence of the Trident of Poseidon?"

Arcadios arched an eyebrow, finally comprehending the predicament Saryou was pushed in, and all was achieved by the youngest S-Class mage in the history of Ishgar. "You must also answer the accusations of Ritsuga-san. The fact that you knew of the Trident of Poseidon's existence suggests that you might have tricked your brother to retrieve the Trident for yourself."

Both Cana and Mirajane shared a high-five at the shuttering man.

"But, it is truth that brother intended to steal the Trident." Saryou argued. "I witnessed it with my own eyes. I won't gain anything from lying. I had even surrendered the authority of Trident to His Majesty."

Laxus chose to break the silence at that moment. "Hmmm, I think I get the picture now. I was wondering how did Ben figure out the whereabouts of the second half of that map and when I heard that it was you, none of it made sense." He said as a matter of fact, connecting the dots. "But if it is you, then everything would make sense. You probably exploited every aspect to recover the Trident for yourself, didn't you?"

Gildarts' whistled in wonder, flabbergasted at the blonde's logic. "Didn't know you were that attentive during the debriefing."

"I am surprised, you weren't." Laxus said impassively. "For being an SS-Class and all."

Erza folded her hands on her chest plate. "That would conclude it if that is the case." She then looked at the elder Konzerns. "Did you know of the whereabouts' of the second half of the map?" Another refusal, and Erza peered at Saryou implicitly, who only gulped down the lump in his throat. "Then, eliminating each possibility, we can actually assume that Saryou weaved this thoroughly, Your Majesty."

"That is unless," Ben glanced at Saryou defiantly, almost daring him to contradict. "You have something to say." Chuckling in amusement at the stupefied face of Saryou, the brunette nodded at Toma E. Fiore. "There you have the first culprit."

"First? What do you mean-kabo?" The King questioned, bewildered and equally impressed at the insight of these mages. "Are there more than one perpetrator?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ben bobbed his head once. "The other one is Ritsuga himself. However, calling 'em accomplices would be wrong, since they both acted independently." Not only Dalton, Arcadios and the elder Konzerns' were astonished at the new revelations, but Mirajane looked equally dumbfounded. Chortling in mirth, Ben bowed his head again. "I would request Your Majesty to summon Ritsuga, and also order Saryou to preserve his silence during the further hearings."

Regaining a bit of his nerve, Arcadios summoned a guard and gestured for bringing in Ritsuga, who was restraint on the other side of the hall. "There." He looked at the mysterious shape-shifter of Fairy Tail. Brain and brawn, he was convinced that this mage was more dangerous than what he is perceived for. Shaking his head, Arcadios narrowed his eyes. "Proceed."

Ben extended a hand toward Mystogan, who passed him a magical staff. "Your Majesty, this is the same staff that was employed by Ritsuga during ambush in the forest. It's one of those rare artifacts that lends powerful magic to its user. When I asked Gildarts, Laxus, Mystogan and Cana to run a check on this, we found that this staff isn't just your usual weapon." Waving it in front of him, Ben glanced at Ritsuga. "I remember Ritsuga stating that he was a hostage to Scorpion Tomb, and that he had promised 'em huge rewards in return of their cooperation. When I interrogated those dark mages', Ritsuga indeed wasn't too far from truth."

"However, Mr. Ritsuga was not being complete honest either." Rook resumed, pointing to the tip of the staff, which was bearing the crest of the Konzerns. "Such a powerful weapon in possession of Mr. Ritsuga and the unquestionable cooperation of a dark guild as strong as Scorpion Tomb inferred more than just a promised reward."

"I travel most of the time, and as far as I know, Scorpion Tomb is considered a ruthless guild, apart from obviously counted amongst stronger guilds." Gildarts' said as a matter of fact. "No dark guild would let an outsider command 'em in the first place, so the fact that Scorpion Tomb was charmed with rewards sounds ridiculous."

"I wouldn't count out the fact that a dark guild would rather sell him off than negotiate, that too on basis of a promised reward." Laxus scowled.

"The most possible conclusion would be, Ritsuga subjugated their leader, and was leading the Scorpion Tomb himself, and this staff belonging to his lineage was what helped him." Ben concluded, looking at Ritsuga, once again boring those same apathetical eyes that promised pain. "Correct me if I am wrong?"

Ritsuga shook his head.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

"Man, I am beat." Gildarts' muttered stretching his arms, as the group exited the castle of the Mercurius. The sunset left a beautiful vibrant to the city, and the group wanted nothin' more than to enjoy the night after a successful mission. "That reminds me, it calls for a party."

"Ya aren't the only one, old man." Ben moaned listlessly, squeezing his arms over his head. "I have never been this exhausted after a mission, and the thing is, it wasn't even my mission to begin with. But man, was it fun."

"Tell me 'bout it." Laxus cracked his neck. Looking over his shoulder, he noted Natsu and Gray cheering their first successful S-ranked mission. Even Lisanna was partaking in their little fun as Happy chirped over them. "But, I am more interested in what is going to unfold tomorrow at the guild."

"Talking of which," Ben smiled wickedly. "Think, I should spoil their fun?"

"Nah, they gonna get their ass handed to them either way." Laxus smirked in delight. "It would be better to let 'em have their share of fun while they still can, and I would rather not have their whining ruin the night."

"Yeah, that would be a disaster." Ben nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you somethin'." Laxus looked at the brunette in curiosity. "Where did you find that penned letter? I seriously wasn't expecting you pulling a stunt like that."

"Yeah, even I was curious." Gildarts' mused.

"Oh? I just asked King Neptune to write one." Ben shrugged nonchalantly, cramming his hands into his pant' pockets. "I thought that a penned letter would be more influential than my words. I explained the situation to King Neptune, and he was more than willing to write one in return for the Trident. Win-win for all of us."

"No wonder, everyone was caught off-guard." Mystogan commented.

"Yeah." Ben chuckled in humor. "Even if he deciphers that letter, the content would probably be no less different than we filled them in. I didn't want any trouble here. Having Magic Council on our tail is bad enough. If Crocus turned on us, Fairy Tail is doomed."

"It would be better to reinforce a good relation with Crocus." Rook speculated loudly. "This would make the Magic Council that much more cautious of us whilst dealing with us."

"Well said, brat." Gildarts' laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "All's well that ends well."

"Nah, I wouldn't go as far as calling it a good ending." Ben sighed, shaking his head at the thought. "Leah and Keith had lost their father before, but with the arrest of Saryou, all burdens would befall 'em. They are too young to shoulder those responsibilities. That ain't the good ending I desired."

"You are naïve."

Ben looked at Laxus, and shook his head. "Perhaps, but there's no harm in hoping for the better, Laxus."

"Only if that was as easy as it said." Mystogan grumbled.

Meanwhile, Erza, Cana and Mirajane were lagging not too far behind the group moving ahead. Mirajane scowled as she stomped her foot on the ground indignantly. "Dammit, I lost the only opportunity where I could have made him do almost anything." She grumbled, realizing that further plans were foiled. Now she had to look for another opportunity to plan everything for scratch. "Dammit."

"Suck, ain't it?" Cana chided, smiling coyly, as she clasped her hands behind her back in the most gullible manner possible. "I guess, it's 'bout time I start thinking of something for myself. Say, what should I ask him? A kiss, a date, perhaps, I should be a bit more daring with my choices."

"Don't rub it in." Mirajane frowned. "But, I doubt you will have much luck with that flat chest of yours. Men prefers these at least this big." She said, pushing her bigger bust forward. "Unfortunately, you don't have any, all alone something bigger than mine."

"But, I still have a shot with him, unlike you." Cana grinned subtly. She then noticed the redhead barely into their conversation, and all the while smiling by herself. Elbowing the eldest Strauss siblings, Cana couldn't help but point it out. "Don't you think, she has been spacing out a lot today?"

"Yeah."

"Think, something happened between her and Ben?"

"You don't mean that…"

Cana shrugged nonchalantly. Turning back to the redhead, she snapped a finger in front of her, breaking her trance. Placing her hands on her hip, Cana looked at Erza meaningfully. "Hm, something happened between you and Ben, ain't it? Spill it out."

Erza's face turned deeper shade than her hair. "W-What are you talking about?" Both Cana and Mirajane leaned into her face, narrowing their eyes threateningly. Gathering some of her nerve, Erza stood her ground, firmly folding her arms on her chest and dared them to test her. "I told you, nothing happened that I need to tell you, and even if something happened, I wouldn't tell you."

Mirajane cocked an eyebrow. Being her rival for this long, she could easily discern her embarrassment from her facade. "Where were you last night?" Suddenly, a realization struck her like freight train. "Don't tell me, you forced him to kiss you because of our kiss, tin can?"

Erza grew a tick mark. "Don't compare me with yourself, bitch. I would never force him to do something he wouldn't want. He was the one who kissed me first."

"Kiss you?!" Both Cana and Mirajane gasped simultaneously.

"Uh-huh." Erza turned beet red, so much that even her hair paled in comparison.

Mirajane shook her head exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I would be lying if I say that I wasn't expecting something like that from either of you, but I ain't letting you outdo me."

"Keep dreaming."

"Damn, so I am the only who fell behind." Cana scrunched her fists angrily. "I swear, I am gonna make the most of it on that promise." Suddenly, a sword found it way on her neck as a crimson aura and dark purplish aura intermingled behind her back into something far more intimidating. "Eh?"

"Try anything funny with him, and I will mince you to bits."

"Seduce him and you are dead meat, bitch."

"That's not fair!"

* * *

 **So, it officially ends this original arc. Man, it's been like forever since I began working on this chapter, and this is how it ended. I suppose I'm pretty happy to have finally come this far with my work. Only if I could keep writing like I used to.**

 **Anyway, I hope, you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

 **Now that I have officially decided to quit, I guess, there wouldn't be next chapter anytime soon. I don't know what to say. Maybe, if I found my motivation back, I would return and finish it someday, or something along that line. Honestly, I am not sure how true is that.**

 **Still, the best thing I could promise is I will slowly try to build a new chapter, if you guys don't mind that long wait and be patient with me. If you do, I wouldn't mind posting new chapter every few months.**

 **Until next time, read and review.**


End file.
